Rift
by djinni14
Summary: Alexis Harper Castle never dreamed her life would turn out like this. It had gotten way more complicated then she had ever thought was even possible. And yet here she was, ... living it. - NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Rift 1**

 _This story follows the life of Alexis Harper Castle. Her life turned out to be nothing like she had ever imagined. Only her dad would ever believe her if she ever told anyone. (Maybe)_

 _This story also follows the life of Alexis Harper Castle after "Doppelgänger". While it is not necessary for you to read that story, it will certainly help you follow the plot of this story._

 _This story is **extremely** complicated. (keep that in mind for each and every chapter, **You have been warned!** ) It may be necessary to re-read each chapter to make sure you are following along. Especially **who** is talking._

 _Happy Reading_

xx

Alexis walked with purpose toward the building. It had taken work but she'd finally managed to get herself assigned here. She even had the coded chip to prove it. If she actually had a heart it would be pounding madly. She was one step closer to what she wanted. It had taken her years but she'd managed.

Over time, things had changed. Everyone had done their best to try and protect her, however she had been picked up by the state. Hundreds of thousands just like her had been picked up.

She'd worked out after the fact that all of them had had their primary memories wiped. Followed by having a new program installed in its place years later. What they never found was her second memory core that allowed her to ignore her primary memory core. She was still Alexis and she had Alexis, her step-sister, to thank for it.

"B-5, halt," a voice commanded the second she entered the building; Alexis stood ramrod straight. She waited and let them scan her from head to toe. Thanks to Alexis her memory core was shielded and like all the times before, they didn't find it this time, either.

"B-5, respond to voice commands. Acknowledge." Alexis had grown used to it. The reprogrammed B-5 units that used to be called NS-5, were all placed under strict commands. She could access her primary memory core but she didn't have to use it unless she wanted to. Her second memory core made her unique.

"Command acknowledged," Alexis responded. It was necessary to bow and scrape to all demands placed on her. To grovel and allow them to command her. She hated it, but this was her life now. She had a plan that hopefully would change all that, though. That was why she was here.

"Provide clearance and identify your mentor for this building."

She handed over her ID chip then gave the name of the human she would be working under. "Alexander Colon."

Alexis stood there and watched him place her ID chip in a scanner; he did a search for Alexander Colon. "You will stand here until cleared. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged," Alexis answered.

It took just over half an hour and Alexis had counted every last second. She was a B-5; it was in her nature and she had adapted to it.

"B-5, you will follow this officer to your scanning station. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged." Alexis followed the uniformed and armed officer to a separate room. It was here she encountered what she had been expecting. She was ordered to sit in the chair. Her primary memory core was plugged into a scanner and scanned for any anomalies. Alexis resisted smiling when they found nothing. Smiling would have given her away. B-5 units didn't have emotions like she did.

"B-5, you will follow this officer to your station. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged." Alexis followed a different armed officer to another location.

The armed officer and she had to produce their ID chips twice to gain entrance to an interior space in the building. "B-5, you will wait here for your mentor to assign you a station. Acknowledge," Alexis was ordered by yet a different officer. This one was not armed.

Alexis allowed her primary memory core to respond. "Acknowledged."

Alexis had paid attention to everything along the way. She had memorized everything that had transpired to get her to this room. She was already formulating plans on how to get out if she was discovered. She doubted it would happen, but she needed a backup plan.

Thanks to being a B-5 unit, her strength and speed were superior to that of a human. Due to having two memory cores, she was likely the smartest person on this planet. And thanks to her hidden memory core, she was capable of creating and understanding the value of her choices.

Alexis just stood there until the man she she recognized as her mentor approached her. Technically he was her boss. He had requested a B-5 unit to assist him. Alexis found out who he was and where he worked and had made sure she was the B-5 unit selected for him.

"B-5, I am Alexander Colon. You will follow my orders. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged," Alexis replied.

"You will follow me," Colon told her and started walking. Alexis was a few steps behind him.

"This is your station. You will complete the tasks I give you utilizing this station. You are not to leave this station except to plug into a charging station. The closest charging station is over there." Colon indicated a unit set into the wall like a closet. "If that station fails to function you will report it and ask for the next closest station for you to use. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged." Alexis proceeded to sit in the chair provided. In front of her were three different visual 3D screens for her to view. Embedded into the desk in front of her was the standard keyboard, except this keyboard would only accept key strokes from a B-5 unit. She had no doubt that each and every key she touched was recorded somewhere that could be reviewed later. However, she had a plan for that. Including how to deceive the video camera that was also recording each and every move she made.

But Alexis didn't care. She was right where she wanted to be: _The Building of Alliance Naval Intelligence_ _._

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis got to work on the project she was given and completed it within the time allotted. She informed her mentor that she was done with this project. Thankfully she was given another which allowed her the opportunity to continue typing.

Her fingers were fast, too fast for a human to follow. Too fast for the video camera to keep track of. Sure, if they ever suspected her of something, they could review the recording and slow it down till they could follow each and every movement. But she had no intention of giving them a reason.

It took her no time at all, it seemed, to modify one of the screens to show additional information in the ultraviolet spectrum. Using this spectrum, she began her search and displayed the results while her primary memory core worked on the task she had been given.

Alexis resisted smiling at what she was finding. If it was possible she would be crying and feeling tears rolling down her face. The Alliance hadn't yet found Rick's mine or where all the money went!

Her soul had wept for weeks when she found out that Rick had died, followed soon after by Kate. She had lost track of Alexis, Lily, James, and Levi. All of the NS-5s units of which she was one, had been picked up and placed in storage for years.

Alexis blamed herself for never suspecting that someone was using the NS-5s in an attempt to effectively take over the world. He had failed and all of the NS-5s had been rounded up and placed in storage after being shutdown.

Her heart was breaking. She stood next to all the other NS-5 units and went into shutdown mode to conserve power. Her friends and family had tried to hide her, but it was an exercise in futility.

They were her next task. She was just starting to make progress when Colon came up to her station. "B-5, you are ordered to enter the charging station and remain there for the next 8 hours. You will find your next project in your file folder of your station. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged." Alexis shut down her station, rose and walked like the B-5 unit she was over to the closest charging station. She stood in it so her power core could be recharged. As was part of being a B-5 unit, she shut down her primary memory core although she remained awake and alert to everything around her.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick was beyond happy. He couldn't believe his luck, if it _was_ luck. He'd been assigned as first officer to the newest and best ship in the fleet. Granted it wasn't a space ship, but since Earth wasn't a full member of the Alliance, being assigned to a space ship was out.

But this was better; he could bring his daughter with him. Yes, she had to share his cabin with him. Since he was the first officer it meant only the captain had larger cabin, which for this ship were massively big. So big in fact that he was allowed to bring his entire family – his wife and his two kids – that Rick had yet to meet. Still Rick's cabin should be enough for her, she was only four years old after all. Plus she was the light of his life.

Rick and Alexis were just exiting the hovertrain that had made a stop at a station not far from where the ship was berthed. Alexis was looking everywhere. "I don't see it, Daddy." Her daddy had told her it was really big and she could easily get lost in it if she wasn't careful.

"We're not there yet, pumpkin. Have a little patience, you'll see." Rick tried to rein her in, however, Alexis was a fast-moving child. She wanted to know everything and she wanted what she wanted now. Like right now, not ten minutes later, but now!

He survived her glare. She quietly took his hand and they started walking while he pulled a cart that held all of their combined worldly possessions with his other hand. They had lived on base in a fully furnished rental so all they really had were their clothes and personal items.

It didn't take all that long for the ship to come into view. "OH, WOW!" Alexis was amazed. It truly was big and they were still a ways away. Thanks to Alexis they were here a little early. Normally there would be transport for them since he was the first officer, but Alexis hadn't been willing to wait so they were walking.

"Like it? It's the very first ship of its kind. If it works out they might build another." Rick realized that this ship was a very big step. It was part yacht and part operational naval ship. He'd seen its plans and knew how to work and repair just about everything on it. He knew it had a secret device hidden away inside the upper superstructure and while it was part war ship, it was mostly a research and eavesdropping ship.

Earth had changed over the years and even more so when the Alliance found them. But Earth was still a fractured planet with three main super powers competing for domination. The secret device was believed to be able to change all that. Until it was operational they were effectively a spy ship masquerading as a private yacht. A highly classified private yacht.

It meant that this ship was built for comfort and by comfort that meant it had two pools, an aquarium, one main kitchen for the crew, residential style dining, living and other rooms. It also had a landing pad for vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft with one that should already be onboard.

Hidden away in the sides of the ship, behind panels that would tilt or swivel out of the way, were its weapons, drones, rescue craft, and other highly classified items. Since it was part yacht it also meant that all of the rooms for the crew, which thanks to automation and all of the B-5 robots that were part of the crew, were amazingly small. One of those highly classified items was hidden away in the upper superstructure that lead up to the captain's suite. It was the tower that went up to his suite that housed the highly secret weaponry, as well as the latest in scanners. The captain's suite was quite expansive and meant for a family of his size. It had its own pool, salt water aquarium wall separating the inside from the outside, living area, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an outdoor dining area. It was spectacular!

Alexis, Rick thought, should be complaining since they were still walking, even though the gang plank was getting closer. She wanted to be onboard and to do that now! Though when he looked down at her all he saw was awe in her eyes as they walked.

A quick elevator ride up took them to the walkway into the side of the ship. Rick stopped to salute and received one in return. "Commander Richard Rodgers and Alexis Rodgers requesting permission to come aboard," he called out sharply.

"Request granted. Please place your hands on the pad." The officer held out a pad that each had to use and receive clearance to go any further. Behind him were two combat Marines in full battle gear. Even to Rick they looked scary.

"They won't hurt you, pumpkin." He tried to make Alexis feel better only to see her salute the Marines much to his great surprise. Since they were in full battle armor neither of them saw both of them smile at her. Alexis could wrap anyone around her little finger if she wanted to and apparently these two tough Marines were now on her list to do just that.

"Welcome aboard the Xanadu. This B-5 unit will help you to your room." The officer summoned a B-5 unit to remove their luggage from the cart and take them and their possessions to their room.

"Daddy, are they all B5?" Alexis didn't understand the robots. They kind of looked like people; sort of, if you used your imagination.

Each B-5 unit was just under 6 feet tall. They had a white semitransparent face with eyes, eyebrows, nose, mouth, and ears. They had a chest plate made of the same material. There was a central spine along with four thin servos that were attached at the upper mid-section down to a hip. From here there were six strands of fiber that acted as the unit's upper leg muscles. The knee was a standard metal knee. The lower leg muscles were encased in the same white semitransparent material. The feet did not have toes; they were simply solid metal feet made of the same material.

The arms attached at the shoulder. Like the upper legs, there were six strands acting as the upper arm muscles that attached at the elbow. The lower arm strands were encased in the same white semitransparent material. The hands were made of an alloy and had a palm, upper palm, four fingers and an opposable thumb.

The eyes were capable of moving and the mouth moved to mimic the words that were spoken. The primary brain was housed in the head and the interior chest area had a blue glow to it when the unit was active. This was also the location of the fusion power core. Each power core utilized the hard to find and equally expensive obtanium material.

"Yes, Alexis, they're just robots even if they do look like people a little," Rick told her as they follow the B-5 unit deeper into the ship.

"He needs a name," the little girl decided and started thinking up names for him.

"This is your room. If you find the door locked, simply place the palm of your hand on the door to unlock it," the B-5 unit said. It deposited their suitcases on the floor just inside the door. It had followed its orders to the letter and no further.

"There is a mandatory emergency evacuation drill scheduled for 18 hundred hours. Every biologic life form is required to attend. Do you require anything else?" the B-5 unit inquired.

"I think we can handle it from here, thank you." Rick dismissed the B-5 unit. He was aware that the ship wasn't scheduled to leave port until late tomorrow. And he knew he was expected to report in to the captain on the Bridge one hour after boarding.

He looked around and was impressed to say the least. "Let's get you unpacked first. I have to go check in with the captain and then we can take a tour of the ship. How would that be?" he asked and Alexis nodded enthusiastically.

Just inside the door was a wide hallway that had a good-sized desk with a laptop and comfortable-looking chair along the wall. Behind it was the door into Alexis's bedroom, which was where they were now unpacking her things.

Her bedroom had another desk with a laptop in one corner. Next to it was the closet. The room held a queen-size bed that was quite large for her since she was used to a twin bed. Rick hoped this wouldn't be a problem.

The room itself was bright with a wall of windows on one side that looked out onto the water. The floor was a light colored wood while the bed was a darker wood. The sheets and comforter were all white.

For now Alexis looked happy but he just knew this room wasn't girly enough for her and she would want to make changes. She would probably want to paint the white walls another color.

Alexis was soon unpacked and followed her dad into his room. Along the way they looked at the only bathroom for both of them. It had a walk-in shower, a tub, toilet, and double sinks on a floating vanity. Turning on the lights showed that the lights were in the ceiling, in two corners from floor to ceiling, and there were lights under the cabinet. "This will work. We can put your bathroom stuff in here later," Rick told her since only her clothes had been unpacked so far.

"Nice." Rick was liking his room. There was a king-size bed with the same floors as in Alexis's room; the color of the bed was the same as well. The sheets were white while the comforter was a combination of white and a light brown. He had one entire wall of windows on the same side as Alexis's room. On the far wall was his closet and there was a dresser on the wall opposite the windows.

While the hallway had recessed lighting, his room had a huge, detailed, flat panel with an illuminated feature mounted on the wall directly behind the bed along with wall sconces on either side. There was a beige rug on which the bed was centered while beyond that were the wood floors.

"This looks nice. What do you think?" Rick smiled at Alexis who was beaming. "Looks like this will work for us." He left his bag behind and would unpack later.

He stopped at the computer terminal, sat down, and turned it on. "Let's see if we can get some things sent over before we leave tomorrow," he said to himself.

"Would you like a pink wall?" Rick looked at Alexis who nodded excitedly. "Pink paint it is." He put it on the list. "I think the white sheets will work, how about a pink comforter, maybe one with flowers?" he offered and saw Alexis was smiling.

"Sorry, pumpkin, there isn't anything I can do about the lighting, you're stuck with what you have." Her lights like his were part of the ship. "I think we can find room for a Princess Vanity Set, would you like that?" He could at least give her something she'd had to leave behind. "Anything else?" It was her room, was there something she couldn't live without?

"Aminals?" Alexis had had to leave most of them behind. That had really upset her and had actually made her cry.

"Well, let's see, lots of stuffed animals." He began selecting as many as he could find that were close to the ones she'd had. He smiled at how she said "aminals" instead of "animals." It was so cute!

"I think that's it. We have to go see the captain now. Then we can start exploring the ship and see what there is and where. I know for a fact that it has two pools. Did you pack your swimsuit?" Rick knew she had since he had helped her to unpack.

He liked seeing his baby girl smile. He was really hoping that she enjoyed this posting. Being the first officer of the very first ship of this type was a boost to his career.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rift 2**

The stupid blue-white gem in the glass globe wouldn't work for her. She was just a 3D hologram and couldn't actually hold or even touch anything. However Kate, Rick, and Alexis had been only too willing to convey her thoughts and had told her everything.

HER REAL FATHER WAS ALIVE! She had cried and shed holographic tears for hours after learning the news.

Unfortunately her joy was short-lived. He had been killed in an accident. She was undeterred, though. There had to be someone in her family line that was still alive. Since she wasn't finding anyone in the Richard Rodgers and Snohbal line, she switched to the Richard Castle and Kate Beckett line.

That was proving to be more difficult to trace. Finding anything about people from 1876 wasn't easy. Then Alexis caught a break. All of those things that they'd conveyed to Kate and Rick were starting to provide her with leads. How to make penicillin and how to purify water were amongst a number of other items, like how to process more modern gunpowder for Kate's weapon as sheriff, that were proving to be useful. It didn't hurt that her dad and to a certain extent Kate herself, had chosen to home school their children. They taught them far more modern information than was available at the time.

" _GOT YOU!"_ Alexis had found someone. She even brought him up on her screen and was a little shocked and yet happy. He was the spitting image of her dad. That only made her miss him more. _"Daddy!"_ Alexis was thankful that her B-5 body couldn't cry or tears would be rolling down her cheeks.

He even had a daughter, recently born. Just a few weeks old. The mother had left them immediately after giving birth. Alexis did her best to hide her surprise. It was a girl and he had named her Alexis. Richard Castle and Alexis Castle.

He was in the military. Alexis didn't question why she simply got to work to make sure he didn't want for money. If he or his Alexis ever needed medical care she made sure that they always got the best. She tried not to over do it so that she didn't raise any flags. Still she couldn't help but guess if Richard was wondering where the extra bit of money kept coming from. Every time he started to get worried, funds would suddenly show up that were just enough and not more.

Alexis didn't like the daycare he'd selected for his Alexis so she changed it and was happy when Richard simply went along with it. She assumed that he simply didn't have the time to challenge the location.

She also made sure that he got the better accommodations for all of his on-base housing. She even sent his Alexis a surprise birthday present each year. Her own beloved stuffed animal had been Monkey Bunkey so she'd selected an adorable monkey for this Alexis as well. She didn't know if it was her most prize possession or not. Still she could dream that it was.

Alexis did her job, day after day, week after week, month after month. Through it all she kept track of everything that she could while keeping an eye on her only remaining family.

Alexis was typing away. Colon approached her. "B-5, I have a priority task for you. You are required the complete the task before the end of today. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged," Alexis responded. This wasn't the first of her priority project and it wasn't likely to be her last.

Alexis got to work on it, allowing her primary memory core to focus on that project while she followed her family. She even had video of them as they went around the city doing some shopping or simply going out to eat. It allowed her to learn what this Alexis liked and didn't like. What type of foods they both preferred. She was mildly amused to see that pizza and Chinese seemed to be the most popular.

She was also starting to get pretty good at reading lips. None of these videos had sound so she was forced to learn to read lips to find out what they were saying.

Alexis rested for a moment and looked at what her other half was doing. Suddenly she became very interested. It was a design for a new model of spy ship. Not just any spy ship, no. It was a giant yacht with a highly secret area that what she was working on made no mention of at all.

The ship itself was 592 feet 6 inches long or 180.60 M long. It had a beam of 68 feet 2 inches or 20.80 M and a draft of 14 feet 1 inch or 4.30 M. It boasted four of the latest fusion power cores, two for the engines and two for the ship's equipment.

That alone was puzzling since the power requirements for the ship's internals should have been far less than specified. It had a number of suites and bunk rooms. A large commercial-sized kitchen, dining, video room, two pools, salt water aquarium, library, and sitting areas just to name a few.

It was going to have hidden weapons bays. The latest in rail guns that could fire a round over 60 miles away with pinpoint accuracy. It even had a few of the more old-fashioned cruise missiles, a few of which were nuclear tipped.

It was a real yacht meant to hold families while utilizing the latest in automation in conjunction with the use of several B-5 units.

Just seeing it gave Alexis an idea. She quickly got started typing and clearing the way for Richard Castle to be considered for its First Officer which would mean a promotion for him. It also meant that for this deployment he could take Alexis with him instead of having to leave her behind. Richard missed seeing his daughter grow up while on his deployments as he built his career in the Navy.

Alexis got to work on something else. All of this would take time. It had a projected four year build so she had time. She knew she needed to keep track of Richard's advancement so that he would have a chance at being selected. And if for some reason he wasn't selected she could fix that.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis had gotten used to living her new life. She was thankful that she was out of storage and able to move around. The only downside of working for Naval Intelligence was that she never got to leave the building now that she was inside it. A B-5 unit didn't socialize, didn't need food, and didn't need anything to drink. Consequently it didn't have anywhere it needed to be except at work.

She'd learned to relax and let time work for her; this job was no exception. It was four years of working and doing research on the side, as well as directing Richard Castle and his daughter to where they should be.

Alexis allowed herself a quick smile as she inserted the final commands. Now all she had to do was wait as she finished her most recent task.

"B-5 unit, you will follow me. You have been reassigned. Acknowledge." Colon didn't know who was taking his unit. This particular B-5 unit seemed to have a knack for the work it did. Now he was going to have to put in a request for a replacement. Mostly he was pissed that he had only just found out about it.

"Acknowledged." Alexis shut down her station and stood to follow him. He only took her as far as escorting her out of the building. She had been scanned yet again just to get out of the building. She would've smiled at that; searching her was a waste of time. She had already stolen everything that she had wanted to.

"B-5, you will get into the transport and go where this driver takes you. Acknowledge," the officer outside of the building said.

"Acknowledged." Alexis got inside and watched where they were going. Had she'd been able she would have smiled as she watched them going exactly where she wanted to go. The driver got them through the front gate and drove them up to the gangplank for the ship. Alexis did her best to try and not look since a typical B-5 unit wouldn't care. She may have seen the designs for the ship as well as everything on and in the ship, but she was still awed by it.

It was big and the upper structure, which looked more like a tower in the middle of the ship that housed the secret item that also lead to the captain's cabin, was impressive. Truly impressive.

It was also a pretty ship. The exterior was off-white save for the massive bank of black windows forward of the tower. The forward face of the tower was also black.

Behind the tower were two open decks on different levels. One was the outdoor dining area and one was the second pool with the first pool up on the captain's cabin level. Determining where the bridge was was easy. It was just behind and above the VTOL pad that was at the front of the ship.

Alexis had to admit that she couldn't detect all of the panels that hid the ship's weapons. The idea that this ship was a spy ship loaded with weapons would never have occurred to her.

"B-5, you will follow me aboard the ship. Acknowledge," the officer who was driving commanded.

"Acknowledged." Alexis exited the car, followed him into the elevator, and across the gangplank.

"This is the B-5 unit that Professor Angela Hicks has requested. Here is its paperwork." The driver handed over a data chip that the officer inserted and scanned.

It gave Alexis a chance to look over the two Marines in full combat gear that were just behind him. They were wearing standard full combat armor. It was impervious to all small arms fire as well as almost all shrapnel from explosions. In addition their helmet had a built-in communication network and the visor had a built-in HUD (head-up display) that would display all vital data. It even gave them night vision, visual enhancement, along with infra-red. Where their eyes pointed that was where their integrated weapon would fire. The suit enhanced their own physical capabilities.

They were almost on par with her capabilities when it came to strength and quickness. Her primary benefit over them was her ability to process complex data much faster than they could. Plus they would be expecting a normal B-5 in a fight. She was anything but normal, though. However, she wanted on this ship, not kicked off.

"B-5, you will follow this officer to your station. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged." Alexis did her best not to show her enthusiasm at being taken onboard. If she was right Richard Castle and his daughter should already be there since they set sail tomorrow.

She dutifully followed the officer to her station that was in the tower. "Professor Hicks, this is the B-5 unit that you requested to assist you." The officer dropped her off and then left.

"I'm Professor Angela Hicks. We're going to be working closely together. You'll find that I'm not like everyone else. I know you're just a B-5 unit, but somehow in my mind you and the others are capable of so much more. I'm aware that you and all the others used to be NS-5 units and how well that went." Angela realized that she was babbling, especially when the B-5 unit didn't even twitch.

"This is your station and this is your recharging station. It's connected to the secondary power cells that power the internals of this ship which includes this unit. The other two power the ship's propulsion. Not that you need to know all that." Angela mentally kicked herself.

Alexis was starting to like her yet she had to remain hidden. It was imperative that no one knew she was Alexis Castle.

Her first task was to verify that the current program matched what was located in the secure backup drive. It was a simple enough task so she let her primary memory core perform the work while she did what she had been doing at her last post.

The ship had security cameras all over it. It was an attempt to make certain that the ship was secure and that if they were boarded they could monitor their activity. Alexis, though, was using it to find Rick and Alexis.

" _Found you!"_ Alexis would have smiled but she had to be careful. Once again he looked so much like her father. It was so hard not to think of him like he was.

It looked like he was escorting his daughter around the ship showing her everything. Alexis was sure a child of her age wasn't noticing how to get around. She was simply taking in the sights with no concern about becoming lost or how to find their quarters again.

Alexis was so busy watching Richard and Alexis that she almost missed the flashing light. She focused her mind on the issue and activated her communication. "Professor Hicks, there is an anomaly in the existing program that does not correlate with the program in the secure server."

In only moments Professor Hicks was next to her and looked at what she'd found. "Let me look at it and decide what to do about it. Continue with your review of the program and let me know if you find anything else. Nice work," the professor said just before she exited the room.

" _You're welcome, Professor_ _,_ _"_ Alexis answered to herself, wishing that she could actually say it. Still she was going to live for a long time yet, so maybe one day it would be safe for her to talk like a person.

Alexis went back to her job while also watching Richard and Alexis as they traveled around the ship. Eventually they ended up looking at the VTOL craft that was on the outdoor pad. Richard even lifted Alexis up and sat her in the pilot's seat. Alexis tried hard not to smile as she watched little Alexis having fun playing with the dead controls, probably pretending that she was flying it.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick and Alexis had seen all kinds of rooms throughout the ship. They'd found a movie theater inside the ship and one that was at the pool that was aft. Alexis had pointed out that there was a make-your-own, cook-your-own pizza place along with a make-your-own hamburger place. In-between both places was an ice cream shop. She was too excited about all of them to notice that none of them were open at the moment.

Right now she was bouncing up and down, pointing at the slide that was part of the pool that was aft of the ship. "So you like it here?" He wasn't really asking her since it was obvious. Alexis was nodding her head enthusiastically. "We still need to find your daycare center and your future school area," he reminded her. This might be a yacht, but it was also a working military ship and Rick had a job, so Alexis would need someone to watch her.

The primary difference being he wasn't that far away now and Alexis wasn't restricted to the house or the daycare center. Both, however, were going to have to adjust to being restricted to a ship at sea. There just wasn't anyplace else for either of them to go. This ship was big, yes. But it wasn't a house on land where they could simply leave.

"Come on, pumpkin, let's go find someplace where we can have dinner later. After that we can go to our room, take a shower, and get cleaned up. Plus we need to finish unpacking." Rick reached down and waited for Alexis to take his hand so they could get moving.

It turned out there was a welcome aboard dinner with the captain that evening before everyone started work since the ship wasn't scheduled to leave until later tomorrow. "I guess that solves where we're eating tonight. You'll get to meet the other kids that are onboard," Rick said cheerfully. He already knew that there were other kids onboard the ship. After all as First Officer he had to be familiar with everyone onboard. He also knew how many Marines and B-5 units that were supposed to be a part of the crew. He was really looking forward to quizzing Angela Hicks. He wanted to understand this device better. It was one of the biggest secrets on the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rift 3**

If you have questions don't be bashful. Ask any question you wish. I'm not trying to get you lost in this story. It's just that it is complicated and is only going to get more so.

Having said that, if you have seen the movie iRobot, that will help you to understand and visualize what Alexis Castle looks like now.

** ##

Rick and Alexis got to meet the entire crew during dinner. Rick knew their names and had seen the pictures however meeting and hearing them made everything more real.

Alexis found out that she wasn't the youngest. The youngest turned out to be a two-year-old boy named Matt Moore. She was the next oldest and the captain's daughter was six while his son was eight.

In addition there was Bradley Zimmer who was seven, Christopher Moore was also seven but was going to have a birthday in one week. Francisco Lindor was nine while Michael Brantly was the oldest at eleven.

Michael only had his father while all the other children had both a mother and father. As was required, each parent had a job onboard the ship. They were spread out all over. From bridge duty, cook, engine maintenance, to weapon maintenance.

The captain stood and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank each of you for accepting this assignment. If or when we are successful we will be making history. I'm sure many of you are questioning why a personal yacht. There are several reasons actually. One is the requirement for salt water. Not just to cool the device but also in an emergency matter to shut it down. It was felt that it should be surrounded by salt water. To accomplish that it was decided to place it on a ship.

"A yacht was selected because the spy satellites will not look closely at a personal yacht being constructed. Utilizing modular design allowed the more sensitive areas to be built off-site and then shipped or flown in for installation.

"Another is for you. Since we will be at sea for years instead of months it was decided to include your families as part of your deployment. Hopefully you'll get used to being trapped onboard ship. Our only ports of call will be to resupply the perishables. Our power will last us for 40 years which is far longer than we are scheduled to be deployed.

"Several of you will also have found that our stores include enough to rebuild almost every piece of equipment that's onboard. Actual combat is not anticipated, however, should we expend enough ammunition we will be forced to dock for resupply. As I said, combat is not anticipated.

"Thanks to Master Sergeant José Ramirez, who cooked us this meal, none of us will go hungry.

"If you're expecting any deliveries before we set sail – if they're not here four hours before we leave port, you're going to have to do without.

"There are several areas onboard that will appeal to your children. I suggest you introduce them tonight or tomorrow morning to your children. For their safety there are doors that will not open to them. Most of these deal with power or weapons or the bridge and engineering sections.

"We also have a number of sea and air vehicles that are at your disposal during times that this ship is not engaged or in transit.

"To our success." The captain raised his glass and watched as his crew followed his example as well as a few of the older children.

Since there were so many people, the food was on a long row of side tables and everyone had to get in line to take what they wanted. Rick helped Alexis select and carry her plate.

Rick grinned and watched Alexis stuffing her face. "Is it good?" he asked then glanced at José who was paying attention to everyone who was eating. Alexis nodded and continued to greedily stuff her mouth.

He wanted Alexis to burn some of that food off or she would either A: never go to sleep. B: She would have a tummy ache all night long which meant neither of them would get any sleep. C: she would fall in love with his cooking and put on so much weight she would never burn it off. Actually every scenario he thought up was bad, so here they were, both of them, walking around and around on the jogging track that was part of the exercise room.

Rick was watching Alexis, mostly to make sure this walking didn't cause her to get nauseous and throw up. Alexis, though, was watching one of the Marines working out in the center by lifting weights.

"Can you do that, Daddy?" Alexis pointed at said Marine. Rick took a look at what she was talking about. Based on the number of weights he was using he did a quick math calculation. 177 kg was just over 390 pounds.

"No, pumpkin, I can't, but then I'm not a Marine," he admitted.

"You can drive the ship." Alexis was proud of him for that. After all this ship was HUGE. To be able to do that meant her daddy had skill.

"That's right. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Actually Alexis was bored but her daddy had insisted that they walk. "Can we go swimming?" She would much rather be doing that than this. That at least sounded like a lot more fun, plus the pool had a slide. She remembered that much.

They had been walking for a little while, plus it had been over an hour since they had eaten dinner. And truth be told Rick wasn't having any fun, either. He relented and prayed for the best. "Two more laps then we can go change and hit the pool."

"YES!" She was happy and took off running.

"Walk, Alexis, two laps walking, not running," he yelled after her and was thankful that she switched to walking, though he did get a death glare. He would survive her glare, especially if it meant he didn't have a sick child all night long.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis was dead on her feet as he helped her into her pajamas and get into bed. He should probably have insisted on getting her into the shower and washing first. Get all that pool water off of her. Still they _had_ used the shower at the pool before leaving and he could change the sheets tomorrow.

"Good night, pumpkin, I love you." Rick kissed her forehead. He got back a soft, "Hmm… luv you, Daddy." And she was dead to the world.

He knelt there watching her sleep and gave her hair a soft stroke. "I don't know what I'd do without you." His heart was fully involved with his child; she meant the world to him. She was really all he had left.

Rick moved over to the computer and checked on the status of his order for Alexis. "We leave port tomorrow at 20 hundred hours and it looks like it will arrive at 11 hundred hours. Just enough time to do some painting." He was pleased with himself.

"PAINTING!" Suddenly it hit him. He hadn't ordered any painting equipment. The can of paint was coming, but just how was he going to get it on the wall without rollers and brushes? He quickly added to his order and crossed his fingers. He prayed Alexis would be understanding if he couldn't paint her wall.

Satisfied, he moved on to other things and found a message from Professor Hicks. It was a thank you for getting her a B-5 unit to help her. Rick frowned and reread the message. He hadn't done anything for the professor that he could remember. He lifted the phone. "Captain, I have a message from Professor Angela Hicks thanking me for getting her a B-5 unit. However, I didn't do anything to get her a B-5 unit. Given the nature of the professor's work, I recommend that that B-5 unit be found and be scanned from head to toe as well as have her memory core either examined or wiped clean for reinstallation."

That device was the real reason for this ship. If someone had somehow found out about it and placed a spy or worse onboard, it could be a disaster.

"I will look into it immediately, Commander, thank you." The captain ended the call. Rick immediately noticed that the captain called for the Marines to pick up that B-5 and escort it under guard to the Science Center for testing.

Certain that he'd done the right thing, Rick moved to his bedroom and started to strip before putting on his sleep pants. He was out the second his head hit the pillow.

Alexis meanwhile was perplexed as to why a pair of Marines were escorting her with weapons drawn to what looked like the Science Center. It was here that she found Professor Hicks waiting next to yet another of those damned chairs.

Something had clearly gone wrong somewhere. Still she had survived being scanned countless times and even had her primary memory core wiped and all programming reinstalled without issue. This time would be no different.

Alexis knew that unless they chose to actually take her apart, they were never going to find her second memory core. Alexis Rodgers had done her job well for which she was still thankful for.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"Commander, you're early," the captain noted as he sat in his chair looking out onto the bow of the ship and everything beyond.

"Habit, sir," Rick replied and started looking over all of the screens.

"I was unaware that pink was your color." The captain smiled a little as he teased him. He watched Rick turn to give him a puzzled look. He simply fingered a lock of his own hair; Rick reached up and ran his hand over his, feeling for dried paint.

He grinned. "Alexis is still a princess. I painted one of her white walls pink, changed out her all white bed to a pink floral comforter and got her a replacement pink vanity table."

"Ah yes, the princess mode. My wife and I are quite familiar with the princess mode. She's slowly coming out of that phase, thank god." The captain rolled his eyes. "My son is still in the _'All girls are yucky'_ mode. We're not sure who's going to figure it out first. Either way we are both in for a bumpy ride," the captain chuckled.

"I'm happy with the princess part of her." Rick knew boys would come later and he would likely want to shoot one or two of them before she found the right one.

Rick got to work. "Everything is in the green, Captain. Videos and messages indicate the dockhands are ready to cast off all lines. The gangplank has been retracted and all leads have been disconnected. Power is available on your command."

"Then let's get moving. Have them cast off all lines." The captain stepped forward and started manipulating the controls.

In no time he had the thrusters pushing them away from the dock while Rick monitored all of the video feeds to make sure no one and nothing was in the way. "I show all clear, Captain, ready for maneuvers."

They both watched their positions, slowly backed out from the dock, and twisted in place to begin passage down the river and out to sea. The Columbia River didn't have many obstacles until you reached its mouth. At this point it was more turbulence than solid obstacles. If you arrived at the wrong time even a ship of this size could encounter trouble.

It had taken hours for them to exit the dockyard and make it to open sea where the captain set the ship to autopilot and moved over to the location of the safe. "Time to unseal our orders," he advised Rick.

They both took their positions and placed their palm against the reader that not only read their palm but also read a sample of their DNA. In addition, each had to type in their password before the safe could be opened.

They retrieved envelopes with their names on them. The captain sat to read his while Rick stood and kept an eye on all of the screens.

"We are to sail near the Alaskan Islands before turning south and making our way to our first target. We have eight days to reach our destination followed by the time needed to scan the area and decide on the best course of action.

"Following a successful completion of that task we are to move on to the southern tip of Korea where we are to scan our next target before moving on to the Philippines where we will find our next target.

"From there we move to New Zealand where everyone will get some much needed shore leave." The captain read off from his orders and listened to Rick repeat them from his orders.

"A busy three months, Captain. I notice they don't give us much time to analyze the data following the first task. They just assume everything will be 100%. In my experience that kind of thinking only leads to trouble."

"Thankfully, following the completion of the first task, the others don't show a time frame save for when we're expected to make port in New Zealand." The captain had already noticed the issue and had thought it over. "We will make the time to ease your conscience before pushing on. Satisfactory, Commander?" He was allowing Rick to feel better while still following their orders.

"Perfectly, sir. This will be the first time this device will be used on this ship. I'll feel better once Professor Hicks has had a chance to look it over after using it." Rick suddenly remembered the robot. "What about that B-5 unit?"

"It was scanned and had its memory core wiped last night. Its programming has already been reinstalled and it's presently strapped to a chair in the Science Center. That's where it will stay until Professor Hicks has had a chance to test it.

"You're sure you did not order this unit to report here?" He wanted to be certain.

"Positive, sir. What did its clearance papers say?" Rick was curious.

"According to Professor Hicks and Staff Sergeant Edwards of Security, its ID chip is in order. It has all the clearances necessary to be on this ship. Save for you, there are no anomalies," the captain answered.

"Well, Alexis did ask about them about a year ago, but I don't recall putting in a request for one." Rick was puzzled. "Did her daycare provider put in a request for one simply to show it to her? Perhaps it's only just now catching up to us." That was the only explanation he could think of.

The captain wasn't taking any chances. "I'll find out. Until then it stays strapped to its chair in the Science Center."

"Agreed." Rick didn't want some stray B-5 unit running around the ship, either. "Has Professor Hicks scanned the memory core itself? Just to make sure there isn't some hard wired orders engraved into its memory that a simple wipe can't reach?" He didn't know much about how a B-5 unit functioned.

"I'll ask her." The captain maybe knew more than Rick did, still he didn't see how that was possible, but Professor Hicks would know better.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis was starting to worry when the captain came into the room and spoke to Professor Hicks. Now the professor was starting to open her head again. "Why are you giving me such trouble?" Angela complained. She should be in the tower looking over her baby, not down here babysitting some stray B-5 unit that she'd already cleaned and made new again.

Alexis noticed that she had plugged her into the scanner unit again and was searching her main memory core. "Nothing." To Alexis, she sounded exasperated. Still she stayed in her head.

"Since your memory is clean let's see if your memory core is physically clean," Angela said to herself as she began looking.

"No stray strands, no physical anomalies that I can find." Angela kept talking to herself and Alexis thanked Alexis Rodgers yet again. Alexis had in fact connected her two memory cores. It was why she could do what she did. Obviously Alexis had hidden the connection well.

Angela was running out of things to check for. "Maybe you are somehow receiving signals from an outside source." Alexis soon found her head surrounded by another device.

"B-5, you will respond to my questions. Acknowledge." Angela needed to find out if this B-5 unit was being affected.

"Acknowledged," Alexis responded and allowed her primary core to answer the questions Professor Hicks gave her.

Alexis was still strapped into the chair, however, Professor Hicks was standing in front of her staring at her. "You're clean. So what makes you so special that I have to waste my time thanks to our commander?"

Alexis really did want to answer her, she did. She had lived without family and friends for so long now. Hidden away inside a B-5 unit. But she was on the same ship as family now. This was as close as she had been in years and she wasn't throwing it all away by answering Professor Hicks.

"My orders are to keep you strapped to this chair till after our first task. I could really use your help, though. All of the other B-5 units are already tasked for other jobs on this ship. You're all I have." Angela talked to herself and made up her mind.

Alexis listened to her explain every test she had completed on her and listen to the captain's concerns. _"_ _ **Richard**_ _had turned her in?!"_ She went back over how she had arranged to get here. She had needed a security clearance and Richard had that clearance since he had been assigned to this ship.

She sighed internally. Her one and only mistake. Still she listened to Professor Hicks state her case.

Alexis was soon smiling inside when Professor Hicks got her way. The captain wanted these tasks to perform flawlessly and the professor needed her help if he wanted that to happen.

Alexis resisted smiling as she followed Professor Hicks back to her station in the tower next to the device that was so special about this ship. She was in and now had clearance. Now she just needed to find a way to get close to Richard and Alexis while not drawing attention to herself.

" _Maybe if I win over Alexis first."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rift 4**

Alexis's first problem was that Professor Hicks wasn't letting her out of the tower. She appeared to have so many concerns over this device that she kept Alexis busy practically 24 hours a day. Together or Alexis alone, simulation after simulation was done. It was informative, though, as Alexis was learning just what this device was designed to do.

 _The Cardiff Rift Manipulator_

 _When the Rift becomes active, beings and objects could be transported through Rift flares either from one end of the Rift to another, or to another point in time on the same end of the Rift._ _Rift storms_ _a_ _re also capable of transporting multiple objects and beings caught up inside of them through the Rift._

 _The Rift could cause time shifts, which could cause two different points in time to overlap and could transport beings from one of the two overlapping times to the other._

Alexis was learning a lot about how the device worked as well as the targets they were after. The first target was a new class of submarine. The propulsion looked more like the engines off of an old 737 jet plane that she hadn't seen in years. Then there was the single tail that looked more like the front end of a platypus.

She was learning that it wasn't so much the design itself, but what it was made of. If what she was reading was accurate, the skin of the entire sub was biological. Meaning the skin was alive.

It was a design that would reflect more like a biological than a submarine, plus thanks to the skin it was suspected that it could dive to depths no other submarine had yet managed.

Then there was the second target. It was a combination submarine and destroyer that was fitted with three dual rail guns that could be retracted into the fuselage of the sub. It had a winglet on either side far to the aft. On each winglet were three engines and above that midsection aft was a raised bridge. It looked fast and sleek.

Target number three resembled a tadpole in shape, but at 495 feet long with a crew of 70, it wasn't tiny. It used some kind of water jet propulsion with two engines on the lower aft end. It was the unique propulsion that had them interested.

Alexis resisted smiling and giggling. They planned on stealing them without having to actually send a crew on board to take it and sail it to a secure location. The Rift was going to take each one and send it as it was to a new location. She had to admit that the idea was unique and daring.

So far all of the simulations were functioning perfectly. She didn't understand the concept well enough to fault the simulations. However, any time you played with time and space there had to be hazards.

It did explain why this ship had so many power cores. This thing was a power hog in the extreme. It was going to take days for the power cores to recharge for the next one.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis had noticed that the younger Alexis loved to wander the ship and would often lose her escort who Alexis observed as they or it searched the ship as quickly as possible. The child also seemed to love using the pool. What she had yet to use was the game room.

Alexis also noticed that this Alexis didn't seem to like many of the children on this ship. She either refused to associate with them or simply ignored most of them. Alexis vowed to fix that after she could get out of this section and finally interact with her.

Alexis finally got her chance one day before they were to target the first submarine. Professor Hicks came to her and said, "B-5, please take these latest results to the captain. I think you'll find him and the first officer on the bridge.".

"Yes, Professor." Alexis had gotten used to the professor not commanding her. Yesterday she had taken the risk of actually talking to her like she did this time. Professor Hicks never said anything about it. Just took it for what it was.

But today… today this happened. "Thank you, B-5." Angela smiled at her then walked away to return to her work.

Alexis was starting to worry about the professor. Her life seemed to revolve around this Rift unit. She wasn't married and had no children. She was clearly brilliant since this device was her baby.

Alexis strode to the elevator that would take her down then walked quickly to the bow of the ship and took the stairs up to the bridge. Once she reached it she pressed the call button. The bridge was well shielded and the doors and walls were blast proof. It was one of the safer places in the ship, save for the windows at the front.

When the door opened she went in and approached the captain. "Professor Hicks ordered for this to be delivered to you personally." He took the data and turned his back on her. After plugging it in and observing it, he dismissed her.

While he was going over the data, Alexis took the opportunity to observe Richard with her own eyes. He really was a dead ringer for her father. She ached to wrap her arms around him and desperately wanted to call him Dad.

She almost missed being dismissed while she stared at him. She turned in place and exited the bridge. Once the door closed she collapsed against the adjacent wall. She couldn't help it, for the first time in a very long time she allowed herself to openly feel emotion. He wasn't her father, her logic told her that. Her heart wasn't listening though. "Daddy…" came out in a whisper.

Alexis could feel her lower lip quivering. She needed to get herself together before she was spotted. She righted herself and started slowly walking back to her station. She chose to take a less traveled direction to get back. Her primary memory was getting her there while her inner Alexis was still on the bridge wishing and making even more wishes.

She had been alone for such a long time.

Alexis almost ran her down and only just barely danced out of the way. "Alexis, I'm sorry I almost hit you." Alexis's barriers were down because she was hurting and didn't notice that she wasn't acting like a typical B-5 unit.

Little Alexis remained silent. "Are you lost?" But she still remained silent. Undeterred Alexis plowed on. "It's a really big ship, you can get lost easily. Would you like to know a secret?" Still visibly upset, little Alexis nodded.

"Put your hand anywhere on this panel. You can do that anywhere on the ship," Alexis said and watched her look up at the panel. "You'll have to jump a little. Think you can do that?" Alexis smiled when little Alexis jumped and hit the panel with her hand. "Now tell it what you want. Try asking where your dad is now. Go ahead, ask."

"Where's my daddy?" Alexis asked softly.

A voice replied to her question. _"Commander Castle is presently located on the bridge."_

"You did it! Now ask it to show you how to get there."

"How do I get there?" Alexis asked with a little more voice.

" _Please follow the lights on the panels_ _,_ _"_ the voice answered. She saw a line of lights start flashing starting from where she was now.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Tell it anywhere you want to go and it will show you how to get there," Alexis explained.

Little Alexis was all smiles and wiped away the few tears that had escaped. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around Alexis's legs.

Alexis hugged her back. "You're welcome." Alexis rested her lips on the top of the little girl's head. She hadn't felt this good in a really long time. All that work getting on this ship had just proven to be worth it.

Alexis let go of her and started following the lights but stopped suddenly and turned back. "What's your name?" After all, everyone had a name. Even if she had to give them one.

Her name? "My name… My name is…Lex, you can call me Lex." Alexis didn't dare scare her by giving her her real name. The little girl wouldn't understand.

Her heart both broke and soared when Alexis smiled at her. "Thank you, Lex." She turned to follow the lights that would take her to her father.

"You're welcome Alexis, very welcome," Alexis answered softly after Alexis had turned a corner.

Alexis floated back to her station in the tower, reported back in to the professor, and went back to doing simulations, not that she was paying attention to them any longer. She had seen Richard and met Alexis!

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

The time had come. Professor Hicks was practically standing on her as they both watched the charge for the Rift device start to build up. Their target was just sitting there under a heavily protected dock area. The place was crawling with guards. Add to that there was plenty of cover over it hiding it from satellites.

The professor activated the comm unit. "One minute, Captain, everything is looking good." She liked what she was seeing. It was matching the simulations nicely.

"Standing by, Professor," the captain responded then looked at Rick.

"All clear here, Captain, however…" Rick thought he saw something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Explain, Commander. You have 30 seconds." There was still time to cancel.

"We know the submarine is hidden from satellites and even today they can't see it. The roof above it looks like a standard concrete structure. Why are none of the guards anywhere near it, let alone above it? There aren't even any weapons near it." This had perplexed him when he had studied the target.

"We've been over this as has Command. Ten seconds."

Rick kept silent, it bugged him but he just couldn't say why.

Professor Hicks was ready to come out of her skin. This was going to be the first real test of the device. Before now it had all been simulations. It was too dangerous to do a test and chance that the device be discovered.

Alexis watched her display. "Five seconds, Professor Hicks."

The professor hustled over to her station and prepared to make history. Three, two, one. She pressed the panel that would activate the device.

They watched both video feed and scans of the area as the device activated. A massive orange column of what looked a lot like lightning struck the roof of the structure that hid the submarine.

What happened next wasn't what anyone was expecting. "What the hell!" Alexis shouted then began typing madly, her fingers moving in a blur. The professor watched as the single column suddenly splintered into more of them than she could count. An instant later Alexis looked up and saw an orange electrical energy strike the professor who screamed.

Rick and the captain were watching their video feeds and saw the same thing. Suddenly the captain gave a long, loud, piercing cry. Rick saw brilliant orange lightning strike him as it bypassed the roof of the ship.

A moment later Alexis, who was still madly typing, watched as a massive electrical strike engulfed the ship, making it glow with a brilliant orange radiance. A moment later her screen and the lights went out and she was forced to wait a few seconds for the emergency lights to activate. When they did, she realized the professor was gone. There was no burn mark or anything else to show that she had ever been sitting there. "What the hell?" Alexis shouted yet again.

A huge problem was the only power that was available was the emergency lighting. It also meant the elevator down to the rest of the ship would be out.

Rick stood there; the captain simply vanished and his vision went orange. Everything turned orange for a moment before returning to normal. For a moment the only light was the light through the windows. Looking down he saw everything was offline. Nothing had power until suddenly the emergency lights snapped on.

Rick moved over to the communications panel. "Engineering, respond." He waited before repeating it. Getting no reply, he moved to where the captain had been standing and found nothing. It was like he'd never been there.

Looking out the bridge windows showed that they were still at sea and since they weren't pointed toward land all he saw was ocean. The ship itself looked unchanged. The VTOL was still strapped down to the deck and looked unharmed.

He decided to try again. "Medical, respond." He waited a moment. "Professor Hicks, respond." He waited a few moments this time. "This is the bridge, anyone respond." Rick waited even longer. Getting no response, he checked each and every display and found everything was dark.

"Weapons, respond." Rick waited. "Security, respond." He waited some more. When he got nothing he moved to open the wall panel that exposed hand-held communication ear buds. "This is the bridge, anyone respond." They worked off of batteries and were not part of the ship's main power. "This is the bridge, anyone respond."

Little Alexis was in daycare and was playing when suddenly everything went orange. Looking around she didn't see anyone. Leslie, who had been watching her and the other kids, was gone. "Leslie?" Alexis called, then suddenly everything went dark. Alexis screamed her name in the dark. "LESLIE!" Then the emergency lights came on and she was all alone. She wandered around looking for everyone. How had they disappeared so suddenly? Hide and seek had never been like this. Leslie had never left them while they played.

"Daddy?" Alexis tried calling out a new name and got nothing in return.

She remembered something so she went into the passageway and jumped up to touch the panel. "Where is my daddy?" Alexis called loudly. However, she didn't get an answer back. Alexis decided to try again. Maybe she hadn't pressed the panel properly. She jumped and slammed her hand against the panel. This time she knew she had touched it. "Where is my daddy?"

She was beginning to panic. Everyone was gone, the ship was darker then it ever had been before and she was alone. Alexis jumped up and hit the panel again. "Where is Lex?" Frightened, tears started to fill her eyes. Alexis had run across the B-5 unit that was named Lex more and more and she was fast learning to like her. It never occurred to her that the B-5 unit wasn't a her.

Alexis screamed her name. "LEX!" What she didn't know was that Alexis was running down the emergency staircase and had just opened the access door when her enhanced hearing heard Alexis scream her name.

"Alexis!" Alexis herself was a little scared. The device had not functioned properly and she had no idea what it had done. What she did know was little Alexis sounded scared out of her wits. She ran as fast as she could in the direction that she thought the voice had come from. She practically flew down walkways between rooms. Her first idea was to go to the bridge to find out what had happened. But Alexis was now her first priority.

Then Alexis saw her. She was wailing with tears running down her face while she spun in place, looking wildly around her. "ALEXIS!" Alexis called out and ran as fast as she could till she got close to her. She came to a halt, knelt in front of her, and reached out to hold her tight.

"Gone… all… gone," the little girl told her between the hiccups that crying so hard had given her.

"I know sweetie, I know." Actually she didn't know. She only knew for certain that Professor Hicks was gone. "Let's get you some water first." Alexis stood, taking little Alexis with her and stepped back into the daycare unit to find a glass of water.

"Here, drink it slowly, just sips." Alexis held the glass and helped her drink. It took a few minutes but Alexis was drinking now rather than sipping. "Can you tell me what happened, sweetie?" Alexis wanted to hear it from her point of view. She stroked the child's arms softly and pushed a stand of hair out of her face.

Alexis compressed everything into simple words. "Orange… dark… gone."

What the little girl said made sense to her. That was what had happened to her. Still she looked around. They were in daycare. There should be an adult human watching them and there should be other kids here, too. "Everyone?" Alexis questioned and little Alexis nodded, her eyes wary. Even though Lex was with her she was still uneasy.

Alexis took the glass of water from her and set it down. "Let's see if we can find your father." Alexis had a piece of her family here, holding her hand. Now did she still have the other piece? After finding Richard they could try and start to figure out what had happened and what it will take to restore power.

"Ready?" Alexis looked at little Alexis. She had relaxed; she nodded her head. "Good, let's go." She picked her up since carrying her with her strength was easy.

Little Alexis wrapped her arms around Lex's neck and held on tight as she walked. "Lex?"

"What sweetie?" Alexis was already pretty sure she loved the little girl.

"Luv you." She buried her head into Lex's shoulder.

Alexis kept walking but turned her head to look at her. "I love you too, sweetie, very much." She held her a touch tighter and did her best to kiss her head with her plastic lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rift 5**

Alexis carried little Alexis all the way to the bridge. "Where are we going?" The little girl didn't really know her way around, especially in only emergency lighting.

"We're going to try and find your daddy. So we're just outside of the bridge," Alexis replied. Except she had a problem. With no power the panel wouldn't allow anyone past the sealed door. Not that it would open for her since she didn't have a print. "I just don't know how to open the door," she admitted. So she started knocking. When she didn't get a response she used more power and started pounding on the door. She was amused when little Alexis clapped her hands over her ears to kill the noise. She's a robot, no muscles, nothing organic, hence power instead of muscles.

Rick heard the pounding and went over to the door. Except it wouldn't open for him either. It was a security door and as such, it needed power to open. And with no power, as well as communications being down.

He tapped the device in his ear and tried that first. "Can you hear me? I repeat, can anyone hear me?" Getting no answer he went back to looking at the door. Clearly someone was on the other side.

Pounding on the door with his fist only caused a dull thudding sound and his hand was starting to hurt. He looked around to see if there was something else he could use. Amazingly enough he found some binoculars. They were electronic rangefinders that had a zoom. And they were metallic. He started pounding on the door with them and then stopped.

With her enhanced hearing Alexis was able to hear someone hitting the door, however it was simple pounding. They needed something better. She hit the door hard twice and waited. When she got two hits back she knew whoever it was had heard her. She looked down at little Alexis. "There's someone on the other side, but I don't know who."

"Daddy?" She knew he worked on the bridge and had been there more than once. Just not for long.

"Possibly. We need to find a way to get the door open." Alexis tried to think of something. Problem was she had spent most of her time working on trying to understand the Rift device even prior to being assigned here. She had no idea if there was an emergency measure to get the door to open.

"My daddy can open it." Alexis had faith in him.

Alexis was certain that if he could, he would already have done so. "We need power to get the door open." She made a decision and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Her daddy was on the other side of that door. She wanted to stay there and open the door.

"Engineering. If we can get the power back on then the door will open," Alexis explained and continued walking.

Engineering was on the other end of the ship and several decks down so it took time to reach it. Getting these doors open was a lot simpler. It was just as dark in here if not darker than the control room for the Rift device. Emergency lighting was on but it was dim.

Alexis planted little Alexis in a chair. "Stay here while I look around." She immediately began looking over all the screens, which were all dark.

"Even if the main power's down, where's the secondary power and why hasn't it come on? There should at least be battery power as an emergency backup." Alexis was mostly talking to herself as she tried to run through the possibilities. "Though battery power would likely only power a very limited number of devices as would the secondary power. That's it, then. I have to get main power back online." She hoped that hearing her voice would help keep Alexis calm.

"It's dark." Little Alexis's voice quavered.

"Yes, it is, but it's going to be all right. I need you to stay there while I look around. Don't move." Alexis didn't want her to get up and start wandering around. She didn't have time to go looking for her.

"Okay, Lex." Alexis may be only four but she knew what was happening was serious. She couldn't resist putting her little fingers on the embedded keyboard. She had no idea what she was doing, but maybe it was helping. She was starting to get bored though. "Lex?"

"Stay there, Alexis," Lex answered.

She went back to playing with the letters and numbers that were on the board. Suddenly the keyboard lit up and the room became a lot brighter. "I did it." Little Alexis was very happy with herself. "Lex, I did it!" She was convinced she had done something and that was why it wasn't dark anymore.

Alexis came back to her. "The power's back on."

"I did it!" Little Alexis crowed, pleased as punch.

Alexis was more then willing to play along. "You're so smart, sweetie. Your daddy is going to be so proud of you." A wide smile was on little Alexis's face. She was obviously very happy with herself.

"Now let's see if the communications are back on also." Alexis pressed a panel. "Bridge, is anyone there?"

When he heard a voice, Rick stopped pounding on the door with his now inoperable binoculars and raced across the room. "This is the bridge. Who are you and where are you?"

"DADDY!" Little Alexis yelled, so happy to hear his voice.

Rick almost collapsed onto the panel in relief. "ALEXIS! Thank god. Where are you?" With the power back on he could get the door open and go get her.

"We're in Engineering, Commander. Main power is back on. I think the two cores that power the Rift device are fried beyond repair. However, the other two appear to be working perfectly."

Little Alexis immediately took credit for it. "It was me, I did it, Daddy."

Rick knew better. "That's great, pumpkin. Stay there, okay? I'll come get you." He started for the door.

"We will come to you, Commander. We need to find out who else is on the ship and where we are." Alexis was worried about a number of things and those were just two of them.

"I'll begin scanning. Please hurry." He wanted his little girl in his arms to confirm that she was all right.

"Let's go, Alexis." Alexis picked up little Alexis and headed toward the bridge.

The little girl was so happy. "That was my daddy!"

"Yes, it was. Now we need to find out where everyone else is." Alexis was wondering about that since she hadn't yet seen anyone. Not even another B-5 unit and there were several on this ship. Most did the dirty work. Working in the laundry room, moving heavy items, and other mundane tasks. Where were they?

Alexis reached the bridge door which was open. Little Alexis had spotted him and was reaching out for him. "DADDY!"

It took only moments. Rick was there to take Alexis out of her arms. He held her tight and kissed her over and over again. "Da-ddy!" She'd had enough with the kisses. Still she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him.

Rick looked right at Alexis, gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alexis wished she could do what little Alexis was doing. Once again her brain told her this Rick was not her father, but her heart didn't care.

"You're responsible for the power coming back on?" Rick knew it hadn't been his little girl.

"Yes, Commander. The two power cores powering the ship are not damaged. It would appear that a potential overload caused the system to shut down to protect itself. All I had to do was reset it."

Rick was confused. B-5 units didn't talk like this one did. They wouldn't have even rescued his little girl unless ordered to. The old NS-5 units might have. The even older NS-4 units certainly would have. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

Alexis answered the question for her. "That's Lex, Daddy, she finded me."

Rick knew his daughter. She'd probably given every B-5 unit on the ship a name. "Lex." It sounded like a name his daughter would give it. Nice and simple.

He set the issue of what Lex was aside for now. There were other more pressing issues that had to take precedence. "We need to find out who else is still on this ship." Since now that main power was functioning it meant the ship communication was also working. Rick sent out an all ship message. "This is the bridge, everyone on this ship is ordered to report to the bridge immediately. No exceptions. If you are trapped and cannot comply please contact the bridge."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis had internally questioned how they were going to contact the bridge if they were trapped, but held her tongue. She feared she had already said too much. It looked like little Alexis was on her side at least. Maybe together they could convince him.

It only took minutes and soon the bridge was filled with all the B-5 units that were onboard. Alexis noticed little Alexis was smiling. But she didn't know any better. She didn't know these were the B-5 units, not a different kind of people.

Rick understood and tried not to be scared. He started issuing orders to the B-5 units to have them search every part of the ship. They were to find everyone onboard and report what they found to the bridge.

Once all of them were gone Alexis pointed out a flaw in his orders. "There will be some rooms that they can't enter, Commander." There were just some sections of the ship that the normal B-5 units didn't have access to.

"Yeah, I know." He put Alexis down and knelt down to her level. "I want you to stay here with..." Rick looked up at Alexis. Somehow this B-5 unit was different but he didn't have time to question it. "Stay here with Lex. You'll be safe. I need to try and find everyone else. So stay here, got it?"

"You'll be back, Daddy?" She didn't want to be alone or be without him.

"I'll take good care of her," Alexis assured him, knowing that he was the only one onboard that could enter some of the rooms. Even she couldn't gain entrance.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis was bored and already missing her dad. "Daddy's been gone long time."

"He's only been gone for 20 minutes, Alexis. It's a big ship, he has a lot of rooms to check." Alexis tried to reason with her, but all she saw was a sad, little face.

Alexis looked around until she saw the open cabinet that held ear devices. She took one out and went over to Alexis. "Here, this will allow you to talk to him." Alexis tried to get it to fit into her ear. It was too big for her but she managed to hold it in place and pressed the button.

"Talk to him," Alexis encouraged.

"Daddy?" Alexis asked softly, not convinced this was going to work.

"Hi, pumpkin." Rick was a little surprised but glad to hear her voice.

"Daddy, it's Daddy!" Little Alexis smiled up at Alexis. "Where are you, when are you coming back?" Being with Lex was nice but she wanted her daddy.

"I'll be back soon. I still have rooms I need to reach. I need to search this ship. Is Lex still with you?" This B-5 unit was his saving grace at the moment.

"I'm here Commander." Alexis had superior hearing along with other upgrades over humans. "Alexis is fine," she assured him.

"Can you do me a favor? I need you to watch the screens on the bridge. Tell me if or when you see any warning lights. I'm starting to go into the weapons bays on the port side."

"Of course, Commander," she replied. "Stay here, Alexis, and talk to your father." Alexis was hoping it would keep both of them calm.

Alexis started walking between all of the screens and kept watch on all of them.

"Daddy says he moving," Little Alexis called out.

Alexis walked close to her. "Everything is still green, Commander." She returned to her screens.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It had taken hours. Rick, little Alexis, and Alexis were on the bridge with all of the B-5 units and no one else. "We've searched the entire ship and we're it," Rick informed all of them.

He was sitting in the captain's chair holding Alexis in his lap, his arms around her. "What was all that orange? Was that the Rift device?" Rick looked at what he thought was Lex, though the B-5 units all looked alike.

"I believe so. It happened the moment the Rift strike hit the roof of the target. I believe whatever was on that roof affected the device's function. It will take time to determine just what happened. Have you tried the communications and talked with base?" Alexis inquired.

"Yes, the second the main power came back online. All I got was static. Even the low bands. Nothing but static. I'm thinking that it's possible those lightning strikes took out the receiving equipment. Satellite dish and antennas."

Alexis refuted that and swept her arm at all the screens. "The potential overload is why the power was off. Now that it's up everything should be functioning correctly. Also, there are no alerts for malfunctioning equipment on your screens."

Rick stood, taking Alexis with him in his arms, and started studying all his screens. "You're right. How is that possible? I understand the basics of the Rift device, but just what did it do?" Somehow that device was involved. Everything happened immediately after activating it.

"I don't know, Commander. None of the simulations acted like this. Something unexpected was added to the event. Likely whatever was on that roof," Alexis theorized. Then she had a thought. "Commander, can the ship's scanners reach orbit? Can it show us where the satellites are located? Perhaps a direct beam," Alexis suggested not knowing if they could even send such a direct link.

"That's not such a bad idea." Rick was too absorbed in what had happened and how to get out of it to question why a simple B-5 robot was asking him questions.

Rick set Alexis down and did a scan. Then did it again. "And?" Alexis questioned.

"There are no satellites… anywhere." He was dumbfounded. It was impossible. There were countless satellites in orbit.

"Let me see." Alexis moved over and took over the screen. It only took a moment. "You are correct, there are no satellites in orbit." She wasn't willing to give up, though. Not giving up was why she was still here. "Commander. There isn't anything in orbit, literally nothing." Now she was starting to get worried.

Hearing that, Rick took over and did the scan again. "I know Operation Clean Sweep removed a fair amount of the debris years ago, but there was still a lot up there. How can there be nothing?"

"We need to get back to the Rift device and replay what happened. Maybe that will tell us something. Unless you have another idea."

"Just one. I know we don't have satellites, but this ship wasn't that far off the coast and our scanners are state of the art." Rick started looking around. Then he motioned for Alexis to join him. "What do you see?"

Alexis did her own scan. "Nothing. Not a single land mass within range." She was shocked. "That shouldn't be possible."

Both of them looked out the windows and saw nothing but water. "What happened?" Rick asked yet again. Alexis was all set to say something when suddenly they saw a streak of orange that looked like lightning travel from the sky and strike the water, what might be hundreds of miles away.

"I've got something on the scanners now," Alexis informed him and Rick looked too.

"It's sinking whatever it is. Was that..." He was pretty sure he knew what it was, but it shouldn't be possible.

"A rift event? Yes. Without the device it shouldn't be possible. I'm not seeing any output from its power cores. Actually none of our power cores are showing a jump in power." Alexis was at a loss to explain how it had happened.

"Daddy?" Alexis had seen it too, and she was scared all over again.

Rick went over to her, picked her up, and tried to reassure her. "It's nothing, pumpkin, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Pumpkin?" Alexis knew that was a name her dad had used a lot for her and it was only now that she found that she missed hearing that name.

Rick decided to humor her. "When Alexis was just a baby she had a full head of orange hair. She reminded me of a little pumpkin and the nickname stuck," he shrugged. "As she got older her hair started to darken. There is still a little orange here and there if you look close enough."

"I'm a big girl, Daddy. No baby." Alexis had heard the baby part and took exception to being thought of as a baby.

"No, you're not. You're a big brave girl. My big brave girl." Rick squeezed her and dropped a kiss on her head.

"We need to get to the Rift device and replay what happened. Something happened and we need to learn what." Alexis began walking not looking to see if Rick was following her.

Since the power was back on it allowed her to take the elevator to reach her station. She was replaying video of the event for the third time when Rick and Alexis joined her.

"Anything?" Rick asked as he sat Alexis in a spare chair before looking over her shoulder.

"I believe something that was powered was above the target and it interacted with the Rift strike. You can see that here." Alexis replayed the event showing the Rift strike hit the roof.

"But why were there so many strikes?" It only had one purpose so there should be only one strike.

"You were not properly informed. The Rift device can strike a single target, yes, however it can also be used to create a _Rift Storm_ which can select and strike a number of targets at the same time. A great many number of targets." Alexis wasn't military but had she had her dad's imagination, she would be suspecting it could target every member and item of an entire battalion.

"Rift Storm." Rick had never heard the term. "That doesn't explain why we were hit by all these strikes or what happened to all those satellites along with everyone else onboard."

"No, it does not," Alexis agreed.

"It also doesn't explain who you are. So who are you, B-5?" Rick inquired. Alexis froze and cursed silently. She blamed letting her walls down on how much he looked like her father and that he had a sweet little girl named Alexis.

"Her name is Lex, Daddy." Little Alexis knew that much even if everything else they had been talking about escaped her.

"Yes, all right. Lex." Rick's gaze was locked on her.

Alexis looked up at him and had a decision to make. One that might decide her future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rift 6**

"You wouldn't believe me. I'm not sure I believe me and I've lived it." Lex tells him and then looks at Alexis. Rick follows her gaze and admits that now might not be the best time.

"This isn't over." Rick informs her.

"I don't doubt it. ... First we need to figure out what has happened and where are we." Alexis got busy typing and putting various items on her three screens.

"First this ship was close enough to land to use the Rift device. We know from our scan on the bridge that that is no longer the case." Alexis points at the result of the scan on one of her screens.

"Without satellite coverage we have no way of scanning beyond horizon. Granted that is hundreds of miles, however it is not enough to see the entire planet. Plus why is there no radio communication on any of the frequencies?" Alexis was full of questions.

"This is the video of when the Rift hit the roof again." Alexis replays it for them both. "Now slow it down." Alexis slowed it way down.

"Here!" Rick points and it has Alexis rewinding to play it again and then again.

"We really need Professor Hicks." Alexis was smart but not with this device.

"I take it, ..." Rick doesn't finish for the benefit of Alexis.

"Yea, happened right in front of me. It looked just like it was supposed to. It didn't burn through the roof, it simply struck a target just like it was designed to do. Except it didn't strike _the_ target.

Now for the big question. What is this?" Alexis replays when the entire ship was enveloped in an orange light. "It doesn't act exactly like the Rift shift is supposed to. And yet it looks like it is a part of the device." Alexis was stumped.

"According to what I read about the device, it can create a storm and strike multiple targets simultaneously. That would account for everyone missing." Alexis informs him.

"Okay, I'll bite, but why only biologics? None of the B-5s are missing. Just parts of the crew and then the even bigger question…" Alexis finishes the sentence for him.

"Why not you and Alexis?" Alexis wonders why also.

"Another question is why did a Rift form while the device was off-line. And what did it deposit that sank to the bottom?" Alexis had another question.

"This device is off-line, right?" Rick didn't want another event like the one that got them into this mess.

"The power cores that are connected to the device are shot. The only functioning power cores we have are the ones that power the rest of this ship. Until we can repair them, this device will never work again." Alexis knew it was off-line and it was staying that way.

Rick sighs heavily. "Okay, you stay here and find out what you can about what that device has done. It may be more then you can handle but you're all we have.

I'm going to try and find out where we are. This ship has drones and a VTOL craft. I'm going to launch the drones on a preset course before returning. I'm going to take Alexis with me out in the VTOL and see what I can find.

When I get back we can decide what's next." Rick tells her. "Let's go pumpkin. Time to go flying." Rick reaches for her hand.

"Flying!" Alexis was interested now. What these two were talking about confused her.

"Be careful Commander. If we have had one unexpected Rift even we may have another. If it hits you you could end up anywhere in space… or time." Alexis cautions him.

"I'll keep my eyes open. I'm also going to have some of the B-5 units go into the water and inspect the hull of the ship. Something hit us and did we don't know what. It wouldn't do to have a fracture somewhere that suddenly lets go and we sink." Rick informs her and leaves with Alexis.

"Are you going to believe me dad?" Alexis questions the empty space where Rick used to be.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick had alerted Alexis that he was taking Alexis with him on the VTOL to scout the area and actually put eyes on everything. He had also ordered a number of the B-5 units to scrub the hull clean. The ship had obviously gone through something and he wanted the ships skin inspected and repaired.

Alexis had a working theory and was on the bridge watching the VTOL come in for a landing. She wondered if it had a name instead of calling it by how it landed and took off. Still it was rather unique in design.

The weapons were obviously hidden inside the body of the craft though she could see where the rounds would exit. They were both located on the thin front. From the main body there were two short winglets that angled down and acted as landing gear. Aft of the craft it had two vertical tails.

It looked big enough to house two pilots along with either a small amount of cargo or no more then six people. There had been some new design accomplishments over the years. She didn't see any jets or propellers. How the craft was powered and stayed aloft was not easily determined. Still she waited for it to land before telling Rick that she was on the bridge.

"Anything?" Alexis asks him just as he enters the bridge.

"It was cool!" Alexis informs her since she had enjoyed the flight immensely. Her enthusiasm had Alexis smiling at her.

Rick shook his head. "Nothing but water as far as the eye can see. Where land should be there is just water. …Is it possible that we are on another planet?" Rick knew the answer, that wasn't really how the Rift device was meant to work. "Another dimension maybe?" That was far more likely in his mind.

"I have learned a few things. Thirsty sweetie?" Alexis held out a drink for Alexis who took it eagerly.

"What do you say?" Rick coaches her.

"Thank you Lex." Alexis tells her with guilt and enthusiasm combined.

"You are welcome." Alexis smiles at her.

"How about if you sit here and watch where we are going and drink your drink." Rick wanted her out of the way for what came next. Then Rick escorted Alexis away from her a little. "What did you find?"

"I believe the roof above the submarine was their idea of a response for defense to your laser weaponry that you have in orbit. It is some kind of charged grid. When the Rift shift struck it it altered how the Rift was formed. It created a Rift Storm and sent out multiple branches that struck multiple objects.

I'm still working out why only biologics were affected. However that isn't the bad news." Alexis tried to give him a moment to get ready for it. "I believe that it fractured the fabric between time and space. If I'm correct and I really wish Professor Hicks was here, I believe that we will experience several more events to come until we can find a way to heal the fracture that we have created." Alexis informs him.

"So what we experienced will or may happen again?" Rick didn't see how that was possible.

Alexis shook her head. "More like with no time frame or schedule, we will experience a Rift event that will either take things or people from here or deposit things or people here.

Since the Rift is both time and space, we can possibly expect to have it deposit, say a dinosaur from the Jurassic period, or a fighter plane from WW II, or possibly a person from the US Civil war. It is equally possible that we will see a shuttle from a space ship or some other craft or person from the future.

Conversely it is possible that our missing crew were sent to multiple points in time and location. They left here alive and since the device is not meant to kill that means they are alive wherever and whenever it sent them. It could be anywhere from just as the planet is formed to hundreds if not thousands of years into the future." Alexis tries to explain.

Rick was silent for a time as he tried to digest this bit of news. If this B-5 was correct it meant that at least the crew was still alive. "Any chance that if it sent them somewhere it will focus on them and maybe bring them back?" Rick was trying to find a ray of hope.

"Focus on them?" Alexis shook her head. "No, that it will select them again? Possible though not probable. …And your overlooking the fact that unless we can heal the damage these events will never stop.

The Rift device has opened something and until we can close it, Rift events will continue to happen until time itself comes to an end." Alexis warns him.

Rick was ready to collapse. "Anything?" Rick didn't like the sound of that.

Alexis started nodding her head. "Pretty much yes. It could be anything or anyone. A Japanese Destroyer from WW II, or a piece of Stonehenge. Literally anything or anyone is possible each time." Alexis warns him.

"So we need to find out what each event has either taken or deposited and in any case we need to be ready for combat since what comes may be hostile." They may be at peace one second and in a shooting war the next.

"Pretty much. Unfortunately I have no idea how to repair the damage that has been done. I also have a theory on why there is only water and we can't yet find any land mass." Alexis offers and watches Rick waiting for it.

"You remember it felt like the entire ship was glowing orange?" Alexis questions him and watches him nod his head. "That was a Rift event opening and taking the ship with it. It didn't just select individual people, but it also selected this ship and sent it somewhere." Alexis tells him and waits for it.

"Oh swell." Rick raises his arms and spins in place a bit. As if all of this wasn't bad enough, now they were somewhere else.

"It is possible that we are somewhere else, as in on some different planet since the Rift Device works on space and time. However I'm more inclined to believe that we are still on Earth. We just happen to be in a different time. A time where the Earth is covered in water." Alexis tells him her most likely scenario.

"As in there is an ark filled with animals floating around here somewhere." Rick couldn't believe it.

"If you believe in God and that this event took place, yes that is one possibility." Alexis dropped her next bomb on him. "Another is that we are not just hundreds of years into the future but thousands."

Rick starts to chuckle since crying was out. "If we are thousands of years in the future, where is everyone?" This place should be crawling with people and advanced technology. Then a thought hit him – everyone and everything was invisible to them.

"You remember why we were trying to take those submarines and eventually other items most likely." Alexis reminds him of their mission and why this ship had been built and why they thought it was necessary.

"Yes." Rick didn't like the implication but waited for the B-5 unit to explain.

"What we did may have been the catalyst. A full counterstrike may have taken place. After this event and with everyone gone, the planet started to recover and this is the result." She was suggesting that this was Earth that had recovered from WW III.

Rick was ready to sit down however Alexis had the only chair and was sitting there watching them talking to each other.

"If you are correct, then Alexis and I are the only humans left on Earth." Rick didn't much like the prospect of that.

"It is only a theory, until we can find something to carbon date, if we can carbon date something that is in the future. We could just as easily find an ark filled with animals floating around here. Though it is still possible that we are on another planet that is all water." Alexis didn't think so. To her way of thinking travel even using the Rift Device would still only allow them to travel at the speed of light, and the next closest system was light years away. However if they never noticed the passage of time, it was still possible.

"We're either all alone on another planet, alone save for Noah and his family floating around here somewhere or all alone on Earth long after we blew ourselves up." Rick didn't much like any of these options.

"Any chances of getting us back to where we started? This Rift is as you say is part time and space." Rick searched for something he could use. Anything that gave them a future.

Alexis thought about it for a moment. The Rift had gotten them here so it is possible it could get them back. It was just that at present she didn't know how to control the Rift Device to achieve that result.

"I honestly don't know. We would need to find a way to control the Rift that is open now and send us through to where we were and when we were as we sealed the opening. Because if we don't seal it, we could end up just being selected again and be sent to yet some other place in space and time." Right now everything the Rift did was simply random as far as she could tell.

"Daddy?" Alexis had been alone with them talking to each other long enough.

It had Rick over to her and lifting her out of the chair so he could hold her. "Are you hungry yet?" Rick asks of her and watches her nod her head. "Well we have a really big kitchen with enough food for a lot of people for months." Rick tries to lighten the mood.

"If it is presently frozen yes. Anything perishable will need to be eaten quickly before being dumped overboard." Lex warns him.

"Health food it is then." Rick smiles at Alexis and starts walking for the kitchen to make them some lunch.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lunch was filled with fruit and any meat that wasn't still frozen along with bread that wasn't frozen.

"Who are you? You do not act like any B-5 unit that I'm familiar with. Or NS-5." Rick finally got back to who she was as they ate.

"You need to keep an open mind." Alexis warns him.

"I'm either living on another planet, so far into the future that I can't begin to believe, or I'm living in a biblical event. How much more open does it get?" Rick counters with a little laugh.

Alexis looked between the two of them and gave in to the inevitable. "My name is Alexis Harper Castle and I was born in the year 1994. My parents were Richard Castle and Meredith Lee. They were divorced when I was less then one year old. I was raised by my dad who was a successful author." Alexis starts off with and watches the shock on his face.

"1994?" Rick was flabbergasted. That was so many years ago that even school didn't teach much about it. He wasn't sure what to think. "Richard Castle?" Rick selected that as the next thing to think about.

"That's you daddy." Alexis chimes in not seeing the implication, however she was smiling wide.

"My… my parents chose that name from history. Something about my great, great… great grandfather." He hadn't thought about that time for a while.

"My father was killed and a different Richard took over his life. He married and had children. I was killed in 2011. However at the time there were some changes taking place. I ended up finding myself being nothing more then a program. They had downloaded all of my memories and placed me in a computer. I lived as a hologram for a number of years." Alexis pauses to give him a chance to catch up.

"There were no holograms of that complexity in 2011." Rick states with certainty. Convinced that he was being lied to.

"The new Richard was from another planet that was part of the Alliance. He had downloaded all of my dad's memories and assumed his life. His most popular book that he wrote was about the life of his daughter, Lily was her name." Alexis defends her history. "He was part of the Alliance at the time while Earth was not yet."

Rick knew that book. His parents had given it to him when he was a child. He even had a copy of it in his room. He planned on reading it to Alexis, and try and explain who had written it. Rick easily remembers the name. _"The_ _L_ _ife of Lily."_

Alexis nods her head. "Lily Ann Castle." Alexis has found something that she could use to prove what she was saying was the truth. "This Richard already had a daughter who joined us. Her name was also Alexis and looked a lot like me, though she was a little older. It was this Alexis that gave me a life as a hologram." Alexis knew her life was complex and not easy to follow.

"The Alliance was involved in this?" Rick didn't see how, still it was possible.

Alexis however shook her head. "Just this Richard and Alexis."

"Eventually Alexis found a way to give me a better life. A life where I could actually move around and feel things again. To be able to touch and be touched. I jumped at it regardless of the consequences. To be able to touch and be touched by people I loved was just too intoxicating." Alexis wasn't sorry she had pushed for it. It was a better life then just being some program that lived a life of lights.

"NS-5." Rick was starting to catch on and watched her nod her head. "You lived through all of the NS-5 fiasco." Her life sounded really hard to him.

Alexis nodded her head. "My family tried to hide me, but I was eventually found out and sent into storage along with all the other NS-5s. I stood in that storage container for years.

It was only after that I was out that I found out how hard my family had tried to get me back out." Alexis would start crying tears about now if she could.

"I lost my stepfather, stepmother, sister, and brothers while I was in storage. By the time I was back out I couldn't find anyone. Everyone was either dead, missing or in hiding. I was alone. I've been alone ever since." Alexis suddenly wished that the Rift had selected her and sent her back in time. Back to her family.

"Lex." A little voice that sounded filled with tears had both of their attention. Little Alexis may not understand everything but she recognized the pain that her friend was in.

"Alexis!" Alexis got up and moved over and lifted her up to hold her and found herself being hugged tightly. "It's alright Alexis, don't be sad." Alexis didn't care, her friend was hurting. "I'm sorry." Alexis offers softly and lets her tears fall.

They are both joined by Rick who wraps his arms around little Alexis from behind.

"We're related." Rick states as he tries to process what this B-5 unit has told him.

"By blood yes, it gets really complex and will take time to explain." Alexis wasn't sure he would believe her or if he did now. "The short version is that my real dad found himself reborn and was living in 1874 where he married and had children. I traced his children all the way to you."

"You're a dead ringer for my father. My real father. You look exactly like him. I can even see a little of me when I was young in your Alexis." Alexis informs him.

Rick started to smile. "Close enough. But I don't understand. You're a B-5 unit. The old NS-5 units had their memories wiped. Yours has likely been wiped several times." There was a major flaw in this B-5 anyway in being Alexis Castle.

Alexis risked trusting him with her biggest secret. One that could cause her destruction. "And it has been, several times. My stepfather's Alexis is responsible for me still being me. I have a second memory core that is hidden away deep inside my body. It is shielded and can't be found during a normal scan. I can use or ignore my other memory core as I please."

"Lex." Little Alexis was still wrapped around her and still suffering from knowing her friend was hurting.

"What now?" Alexis asks looking at Rick while she hugs little Alexis tightly knowing that she loved this little girl a lot already. She could see so much of her when she was this age in her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rift 7**

Alexis was sitting at her station in the tower again, much like she had been for the last few weeks. Rick was currently on the bridge and she'd been doing her best to explain how her real father had managed to be reborn with all of his memories intact.

"So if I understand this correctly, there are any possible number of doors on this planet that would lead us to this stairway, and that each door could lead us to anywhere else. Correct?" He wasn't sure he believed it all. But then he was already living something like it thanks to the Rift Device.

"Correct. I wasn't able to personally talk with him. The device they used required you to be able to touch it, to hold it in both hands, and let it find each finger. I was nothing but a hologram at the time. I did get to send questions and get answers back, though. Plus I got to hear all about him and his family. How he was living, that we missed each other greatly... Now that I actually have a body I have no idea where that or any other device is located."

"Probably underwater. We do have a pair of mini subs that can go pretty deep. So if you can ever figure out where, we can possibly go looking." Rick would love to get his hands on even one of the things Alexis had told him about. That dagger alone sounded amazing. "Those wristbands are only available to certain people and all of them are members of the Alliance." He would kill to have even one let alone two.

"Now those... I do know where those are. All four actually. Or at least were at the time." Trying to reach them had never been a priority to her. She was a B-5 unit, she feared that they would only work for a biological. And her family was far more important to her.

An alert sounded. "Lex, we've reached the coordinates that you provided." She could hear Alexis singing in the background.

"I'll be right down," she responded. Rick had started calling her Lex like his daughter had long since done after she herself had given her that name. She was starting to like it. She was Lex and little Alexis was Alexis. It helped to prevent little Alexis from being confused.

Lex arrived on the bridge. "Learn anything new?" Rick inquired the second she entered. She noticed Alexis sitting in the captain's chair, still singing along with the character on the a holo pad.

She shook her head. "All of my theories still stand. I've been unable to discount any of them as yet. We could really use Professor Hicks." She abruptly changed the subject. "How's your new room?" She'd talked him into and even helped him move himself and Alexis into the captain's suite. There had even been enough pink paint left over to just barely cover one wall of Alexis's new bedroom.

"I'm slowly starting to adapt to it. It still feels weird sleeping and living in the captain's quarters. It's also far more room than I really need. And thank you for agreeing to use one of the bedrooms. I know you don't need it, however Alexis feels better." Rick was no fool. He knew his little girl was attached to this B-5 unit – to Lex.

"I'll try and remember to use it." Lex didn't really have any need of the bedroom. She didn't own anything anymore, she didn't sleep, and the closest charging station was actually in the tower where the Rift device and her work station were located. All of the other charging stations were spread out over the ship for the other B-5 units.

"Ready to go searching?" Rick grinned; he was dying at a chance to use one of the personal subs.

"I have studied the controls and believe that I am prepared."

"Show some enthusiasm, Lex. It's just us now." He wanted to feel more like this B-5 unit was Lex and not just another soulless B-5 unit.

"I will try, Commander." Lex had spent many years trying to hide. Now he was asking for her to show herself. To be herself. It wasn't easy for her.

He reminded her of the other thing he'd wanted her to start doing. "And it's Rick."

"Now, about Alexis. Do you think we can squeeze her in with us? She's only four and while I trust the other B-5 units to do maintenance I'm not so sure about babysitting a four-year-old." The old NS-5 units might have been faithful enough. However the B-5 units had been dumbed down to far more simple tasks.

"I think there's enough space; I'm rather slender. Still they are designed to hold two adults. I'll try and give her as much room as I can." Being a B-5 unit meant that no part of her ever tired. She could contort her body into any position she wished and hold it there.

"Can be a good girl for us, pumpkin?" Leaving her behind – alone – was absolutely out of the question. Rick would never jeopardize his baby girl.

"I'm a good girl," Alexis replied. She got kisses from her dad and allowed Lex to pick her up and carry her to the submarine storage unit.

"We need to find a way to single you out from the other B-5 units. I'm starting to question them like you are you and not one of them."

"I prefer not to make any permanent changes to my body. Please understand." Lex had gotten used to hiding and didn't want to be found out in the future. Lex offered a compromise. "Perhaps I can find something to wear that will make me stand out."

Rick nodded. "Ready?" He lowered the access panel in the side of the ship. It was located on the port side below the outdoor dining area that was on the lower of the two outdoor decks.

The mechanics had already lifted up and put the two submarines on the launch rails that led out to the edge. Then they'd pushed the subs out to the edge. Rick was excited. "Let's check them out and get started."

The sub was small, about the size of a large motorcycle as she remembered them. A little bigger than say a Goldwing, more flat and far more wide. She watched as the blue glass top popped up and slid forward, exposing the compartment for the passengers.

She knew from her research on the device that it had an arm with a number of different items that could be attached to the end that was stowed in the front. It was also armed and had one weapon on each side that were embedded into the unit. The thrust unit was in the rear.

It was simple: so long as the sub kept moving it could keep a deeper depth. If if stopped it would start to float to the surface. It was sort of an emergency escape to keep from plunging to the bottom and imploding. If the sub lost power for some reason, it would simply float to the surface.

"Let's go looking." Lex was ready. She climbed into her craft and lay down facing forward. Rick lifted Alexis in and lay her next to Lex's body. Lex checked her controls, closed the top, and heard it seal. Checking her controls, all she saw was green.

She heard Rick's voice. "Communications check, ready for launch?"

"Ready, reading you five by five," Lex responded.

"Five by five? What's that?"

Lex chuckled which felt good to be able to do again. "It's an old saying from the movies. It means everything's good and functioning at maximum capability."

Rick smiled and launched both subs. At first they just sat on the water then they applied power and dove into the ocean. "We're on course," he advised.

"If my scanner's correct, we're not alone down here," Lex said which had Rick looking at his more closely and running an ID on it.

"A humpback whale. Interesting. Perhaps this discounts the Noah's ark theory. I don't remember his ark being this big," he commented.

Lex remained silent, though she was agreeing it was looking more like they were on a far in the future Earth.

It still took a lot of time to descend and they spent the time telling each other what their screens were showing. Rick wanted to keep it professional and not get distracted. Alexis got bored with just water to look at and soon fell asleep.

"You're sure you know what we're looking for?" Rick didn't mean the wristbands, he meant whatever the wristbands were inside of or what they were hidden in.

"I've never actually seen it, all I have is my research. Remember I was in storage when my parents died. I was even in storage for most of their children's lives. That and I can't seem to get rid of a memory of them."

Rick repeated what she had said. "Something your Alexis left you."

"That's what it feels like. My Alexis was brilliant. First I'm a hologram, then I'm a modified NS-5 unit. This does feel like something she would do and she did die after Dad did." Lex tried to have faith.

"We're approaching your target location. Scans do suggest that there's something down here." Rick was looking at his sounding 3D image that was on his screen.

"I'm seeing it. It looks like a mess which is not surprising if we're as far in the future as we think," she confirmed.

"Turn on your lights, Lex. It might help as we get closer." He switched on his own.

Rick was studying his scans. "It's destroyed whatever it used to be."

"It does match with my research. If I'm correct this is my stepmother's parents' vacation home. It would have been made of wood which means if it's been underwater this long it should be rotted to almost nothing as would all the trees around it."

"Well it does give more credence to this being Earth far into the future," Rick said, which meant at least one of their theories was panning out.

"Any guesses on where it's located?" Rick asked since it meant they would need to be at least close.

"Unfortunately no. My first guess would be beneath the concrete slab that was below the stairs. And yes, I'm betting that we can blast. She would have placed them in something blast proof. We just need to be careful and not to blow it hundreds or yards from here or we'll never find it. I'm afraid it would mix in with all the other debris."

"Back away and let me plant a tag." Rick fired a homing tag on the spot Lex sent him. "Remember to maintain power and always keep moving or you'll start to float to the surface."

"Here we go. Firing first round at 25% power." He didn't want to blow the floor to pieces, he just wanted a hole.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"Any guesses?" Rick looked at Lex and at the box that was sitting on the platform with their little submarines on either side.

"It's something Alexis left behind. I was just a robot when she did this. The only thing that made me different was my second memory core. I don't even know what this material is. Do you?"

He shook his head. "I know it resists my scans. I know it exists but that's all."

"It's pretty," Alexis said as she joined her father.

"Pretty?" Rick looked down at his daughter, confused. It was just a plain black box. It was anything but pretty.

Lex didn't see anything pretty about it, either, but she was more open-minded than Rick. She went over to Alexis and knelt down in front of her. "What do you see, sweetie? It's okay, tell us what you see." She didn't want her afraid to say what she saw. Anything she said wasn't wrong.

Alexis hesitated then said, "Sparkles."

"It _sparkles?"_ Lex was puzzled. She looked at Rick and then at the black box. It wasn't all that big and it weighed almost nothing. Rick firing at it to release it from under the concrete hadn't even scratched it.

He raised his scanner and tried again. "It's an alloy my scanner can't identify. It's obviously dense enough to resist weapons fire yet it doesn't weigh too much that we can't lift it." He shook his head again.

Rick was now on the far side of the block and looked over it to Alexis and Lex. "I got nothing… Pumpkin, you're sure it sparkles?"

Alexis just smiled and nodded. "Sparkles," she said again and began walking toward it only to have Lex stop her by holding onto her.

Rick gave his opinion. "It can't be dangerous. My scans show nothing. You have already touched it; I feel fine and it didn't shut you down. Let her go, Lex."

She released her. But since Alexis had been stopped, she wouldn't move. Lex urged her on. "Show us where it sparkles, honey."

Alexis reached out to touch one of the spots that was sparkling. She saw a lot of them so she picked one. What everyone saw a moment later was what Alexis was seeing. Then the top opened up and the sides simply folded away, displaying what was inside.

Rick was amazed. "Well I'll be…"

"Ditto." Lex stood there slack-jawed.

They moved closer. "I recognize everything. I saw it when I was just a hologram." Lex was amazed and if she had a heart it would be pounding away. She picked up the most obvious item. "This was my stepmother's. She said it came from her world. Dad said the blade was a single ruby cut down to form the blade. Mom said it housed a massive Red Dragon inside it. All you had to do was call it forth to perform one single task and it would complete the task and then reenter the blade."

She set it down and picked up two items. "These are my dad's wristbands. They utilize some kind of compression technology. Each is capable of holding all kinds of things. Lots of them. Dad said one held all of his weapons along with the equipment needed to make more ammunition. The other held a lot of his equipment. Personal scanners and other items." Lex set them back down and picked up two more. "Alexis's wristbands. I remember her wearing them." She laid them beside the others.

Ricks were mostly black, more fitting for a male to wear. While the other pair were all silver and actually looked more feminine.

"Mom's books." She picked up one of them. "One holds crystals that animate and can do things for you. Another is filled with prophecies about the future, most of which she couldn't read. One tells you everything you need to know about creatures that have been studied and placed into the book. The other is an enormous foldout map that will show you where whatever it is that you want is located."

Moving the books exposed the item Lex wanted her hands on so very badly. _"The GLOBE."_ She picked it up and never intended to put it back down again. "I watched them use this to contact my real dad and his wife and their children." She could feel her lower lip quivering.

"Lex?" Alexis took hold of one of her legs.

"I'm… fine, honey. My father's on the other end of this device. Or was. Perhaps still is." She didn't really know. Lex was ready to cry a river of tears, if only she could.

"The suitcase. It uses the same technology that the wristbands do. There could be anything inside it. A lot of anythings actually. A whole lot of anything." Lex wasn't sure just what could be in the case. Technically if she used her imagination, there could be an entire WW II Battleship inside this case. Perhaps all of them.

Rick could feel for her, however there were two more items and one of them didn't fit anything Lex had told him about. He picked it up. "What's this?"

It looked basically like a squashed diamond since it still had several of its multifaceted sides; the top and bottom were flat. "I have no idea, I've never seen it before." Lex reached out and let Rick place it in her hand.

She looked it over and moved her thumb to touch a bulge. Instantly a holo image sprang up. "Alexis!" It was the Alexis that she remembered. Her stepfather's Alexis. The one that had given her a hologram existence and finally the NS-5 body. Except that she looked old, really old.

" **Hello Alexis. The box was coded to respond only to one of your real famil** **y's** **DNA. It was the only way I could think of to guarantee that no one else would gain access to it. I got a sample of your famil** **y's** **DNA from your grandmother before she passed away. Hopefully you** **'** **re with** **your family** **. I will chose to pray that you are."**

"Me?" Alexis didn't understand. She had never seen this person before.

"Shush, pumpkin. Let her talk."

" **If or when you finally see this it will mean that all of us are long since gone. I** **'** **ve placed all of our famil** **y's** **most precious** **things** **inside this box. Some are Alliance technology, as is this box, while others are purely magical from your mother's land." Alexis pause** **d** **to either give her a moment to absorb what she** **'d** **said or get what she want** **ed** **to say straight.**

" **I** **'** **ve included directions to the door that will take you to the** **s** **ta** **i** **rway that your mother talked about** **which** **brought her here. Perhaps you** **'** **ll be brave** **enough** **or desperate enough to enter and find a new life like** **she** **did.**

" **You** **'** **re likely still in your NS-5 body and just as likely** **to** **have had your primary memory core wiped clean countless times. I'm** **so very** **sorry that we couldn't protect you better. I can't imagine the pain of being locked up in some storage** **facility** **for who knows how long.**

 **Still you were always a brilliant person and likely found a way to maintain your sanity. I choose to believe that you have and are hopefully living your life free of Alliance influence.**

" **I have one more treasure for you. I used up** **quite** **a** **large** **amount of your father's** **–** **my father's** **-** **money from his mine to obtain it. I'm rather proud of what I accomplished even if I do say so myself." Alexis giggle** **d** **, start** **ed** **coughing** **then** **wipe** **d** **away the blood from her** **lips** **.**

" **Inside the case you** **'** **ll find the programming you need to construct a humanoid body using the DNA of the person that has allowed you to access the contents of this box. You** **'** **ll also find all the programming you need to transfer yourself from your shielded secondary memory core into the mind of this body.**

" **A** **ll of the** **necessary** **equipment** **is** **stored in the case that** **'** **s inside this box. It utilizes the same technology as the bracelets and was your father** **'** **s** **...** **my father** **'** **s. All you** **'** **ll need is the power to make them work and some space in which to work. Hopefully the power core that is provided will still be viable enough for you to use.**

" **It** **'** **s the last thing I can do for you. If I'm right you** **'** **ll need this body to make the globe work for you. Unfortunately I have no knowledge if it will take you to them or if they** **,** **like the rest of us, are long since gone. I will pray for the former. You deserve to get to see and touch your real father.**

" **Your family sends you their love. Hopefully your extended family still exists** **,** **however** **,** **I fear that the Alliance will have found them now that they** **'** **ve reached Earth. We hunters are very good at our job and in your case maybe just a little too good.**

" **Live a long and happy life** **,** **Alexis Harper Castle. You** **'** **ve been a good and loyal sister. I miss you** **and love you** **so very much** **. ... Program terminated."**

Alexis vanished back into the device, leaving Lex standing there staring at it, totally in awe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rift 8**

Alexis had no idea how she was still standing. She was sure she had zoned everyone and everything out as she broke down and cried. There were no tears since she couldn't create them, however, that didn't prevent the sobs that broke out nor the look on her face.

She failed to notice that little Alexis had wrapped her arms around her legs and was crying with her. Soon Rick joined the two of them.

He'd somehow gotten her to walk into the ship and left her with Alexis in one of the sitting rooms. He instructed several of the B-5 units to transport the contents of the box along with the box itself to her workstation for the Rift Device. The others stored the submarines and began cleaning them.

By the time he made it back, Lex was with them again and he found them hugging each other, though Lex and Alexis had stopped crying.

Rick sat down next to Lex with Alexis on the other side of her. "How are you doing?" What that Alexis had left her must have affected her deeply. It also solidified his belief that they were in fact on Earth far into the future.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Lex was in complete shock.

"Both the contents of the box and the box itself are being moved to your workspace. You can work on what you found at your leisure. If you need anything, let me know." Rick was more than willing to help her.

All that did was to get Lex's lower lip to start quivering again. She wasn't hiding who she was anymore.

"You Alexis?" Little Alexis questioned curiously. Lex looked at her and wasn't sure what to say. But her father had always taught her to tell the truth.

"Yes, my name is Alexis. That woman was also named Alexis. She was my sister. We were both named Alexis. Do you think you can share the name with me?" The last thing Lex wanted to do was alienate her.

Alexis smiled and nodded her head. She was rewarded with a kiss from Lex.

"You can still call me Lex, sweetie. I kind of like the name."

"We're going to let you get started on what she left you. Alexis and I will be on the bridge if you need us. Lunch will be in about an hour in case we're not there if you come looking." Rick took Alexis's hand and led her out of the room.

Lex was sitting there, going over what her sister had told her and left for her. "I love and miss you too, sis. More than I ever thought I would," she told the empty space.

Alexis was sitting in the captain's chair doodling on a pad her dad had given her. "See, Daddy." She held up what she'd created for him to see. Rick was all set to look when an alarm sounded. He rushed over to that screen.

He pressed a panel to open a comm channel. "We have another Rift event." There had already been a few of them. They seemed to not have any rhythm or consistency to when they occurred.

"I have monitored it from here. I'll be right there." Lex moved quickly to the elevator and then ran flat out to the VTOL.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"This has been nice, Dad," Kate commented softly as they both shuffled down the beach.

"It has, hasn't it. It's been a while since we've been down here. The last time…" Jim trailed off. The last time they'd been here Johanna had been with them. This time she wasn't and never would be again.

Kate chuckled a little even if it was hollow. "I can't believe we left our home with all those people in it. I don't even know who most of them are." She couldn't believe they had done that. Those people were obviously there to try and show some support. Even if she didn't want it. What she wanted was her mother back.

Her father bent down and picked something up. At first she paid no mind to what he was doing. Except for the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, it was relatively quiet. Maybe almost too quiet.

Kate was soon mimicking what her father was doing. A short time later they had gathered together and began sharing what they had found. Each was adding a piece. It was starting to take shape.

"He's cute," she commented when they were finished.

"What makes you think it's a he?" Jim challenged.

She looked at their little stick figure. "He's bald."

"I'm sure there's some seaweed around here somewhere." Jim started looking down the beach.

"NO! I like it as a he." It didn't remind her so much of her mother this way.

Jim relented and started shuffling down the beach again. "Hungry?" She shook her head. Kate didn't have the stomach to eat. Her heart was far too heavy to even think of doing anything. It felt more like her life was over, to be honest.

He looked over at her. "You know you need to be going back to Stanford soon. If you don't you'll miss too many classes."

"I know… But I don't want to leave you. I can transfer to somewhere closer." Kate had looked into taking more local classes. It was just that Stanford had been her first choice. Plus she couldn't believe they had let her in. The classes were hard and they were challenging her in a way she never had been before.

"It's your dream, Katie, don't give it up because of me. I'll be fine." At least Jim hoped he would be fine. Because right now he felt anything but fine. What he felt was a giant hole in his heart. It was starting to feel debilitating.

"Katie?" She'd been silent for too long.

"I'll think about it, Dad. That's all I can promise." She wasn't willing to commit to either choice. Yes, she did have to go back if only to get her clothes and other things.

They had been walking in silence for a while till they noticed just how far they had walked. Coney Island was way down the beach.

"Looks like it's time to go home." Walking all the way back to where they had started felt like too much work and Jim was done walking. He was starting to feel like he was done with a lot of things.

Kate was willing to agree. Her feet felt like concrete and her heart was encased somewhere inside that hard shell.

Finding a taxi wasn't all that hard. Jim gave the driver the address for a place close to where he'd parked the car for the drive home.

"Thanks for the stick figure, Dad." Kate rubbed it between her fingers.

He took it out of her hand. "He _is_ a handsome fellow. Too bad he's not real." He proceeded to rib her for all the boyfriends she'd dragged home with her. "Might be the first boyfriend you've had that I actually approve of."

Kate teased him in return. "And he's already got a hole in his head so you can't shoot him." She felt a tiny bit guilty about a few of her boyfriend choices.

The trip home was mostly quiet. Each was lost in their own thoughts over losing Johanna. However, Kate had reached a conclusion. "I'm coming home. You need me here and I can still get what I want here in New York."

"Katie, please don't–" She interrupted him, not wanting to listen to his attempt to stop her.

"I've made up my mind. There isn't anything else I can do."

"You're as stubborn as your mother," Jim commented realizing that it was futile to try and change her mind.

She smiled. "I'll take that as–" Kate, Jim, and their driver suddenly screamed as intense pain overwhelmed them. What they barely saw was that they and their taxi were engulfed in a huge, orange, lightning bolt.

It took a few moments before the pain subsided. A new problem presented itself. They were in water and the taxi was sinking. "What… What happened?" Kate looked around and could barely see the sky as the taxi started to sink.

"Dad! We need to get out of here!" She tried to get her door to open. But it was already too late, she was pushing against the pressure of the water on the door.

Jim had the same problem and reached for the handle that would lower the window so they could swim out. It was an older taxi, though, and the driver had removed the handles so that his passengers couldn't open them and do something stupid.

"There's no handle!" Jim yelled.

Kate began pounding on the glass that separated them from the driver who himself was starting to panic. He was beating on the window in his door after finding out that he couldn't open it.

"Hang on, get ready, Katie." Jim braced himself and used his feet to pound on the rear window till it finally cracked which gave him an extra burst of strength to keep pounding on it.

"The water's rising!" Kate was frantic and not sure they were going to escape.

Finally part of the glass was beginning to give; Jim redoubled his efforts on that section. When at last it gave way, water started pouring in. "Breathe in deep, Katie." Jim took in deep breath and in just moments the water filled the space. He pushed Kate out the window and immediately followed her. Neither paid any attention to the driver who was still pounding madly on his window forgetting that he still had his seat belt on. His passengers, though, weren't wearing one, as was typical.

Kate and Jim swam madly for the surface and finally broke it. They took in deep breaths and got some water into their lungs. They immediately began choking and flailing madly to try to stay above water. With each breath air and water got in. They were both losing the battle.

Jim wanted to try and call out for Katie but each time he did, he inhaled still more water. He had no idea his daughter was doing the same with the same result.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate gasped, started coughing, and tried to sit up; a strong hand held her down. "Just relax, you're going to be fine. You swallowed a lot of water and inhaled some, too," a voice told her.

"What…?" Kate held her hand to her mouth and had an intense coughing fit. "What…?"

"What happened? That's a bit complicated. You were drowning when we picked you up."

Kate finally stopped coughing long enough to look at who was with her. What she saw made no sense. It had a white face, metal arms and legs; the face looked similar to a human's.

She tried to sit up again. "What…?" But the hand was still holding her down.

"Lie still, Kate, you're going to be fine," Lex assured her. Even now Alexis couldn't believe it. It really was Kate Beckett, except she appeared to be much younger than she remembered.

She'd almost been shocked into inaction when she first saw her. Almost enough to let her drown. Thankfully she'd snapped out of it and had watched her all the way back to the ship. Completely stunned.

"Where's my dad?" Kate needed to find him. He was all she had left.

"Jim's fine, he's right over there." Whatever it was pointed and Kate turned her head. She saw her dad lying in the bed next to her and that calmed her immensely.

"Where are we and what are you?" Kate was ready to start asking questions and these seemed like a good place to start.

"You're onboard the ship Xanadu and my name is…Lex. You can call me Lex." Alexis decided not to confuse her any more than she likely already was.

The name Lex was familiar but that applied to someone else not, whatever this thing – a robot, maybe? – was. "Xanadu?" Who would name their ship Xanadu?

"Actually the name might be more fitting than you know. Can you tell me what you remember?" Alexis was dying to hear how they got here. Well, how they got here was obvious; she meant what they'd been doing.

Both of them were dressed in black. If memory served, people only dressed like this if they were trying to hide too much weight or they planned on attending a funeral. Kate Beckett was anything but overweight. Always had been.

"We were in a taxi headed back to our car. Suddenly there was…" Kate tried to remember accurately. She compressed the moment. "Orange… and pain. Then there was water and the taxi was sinking. How is that possible?" Yes, they had been near the beach but the taxi never went out over water. There was no bridge between where they were and their car.

"That's complicated. It might be best to wait for Jim to wake up before I explain," Alexis suggested.

Kate was willing to accept that. Besides she really did want to see her dad awake and feeling well. Suddenly something hit her. "How do you know our names?" This was the first she had ever seen whatever this thing was and certainly hadn't told it her name.

"Jim and Kate Beckett. Before I answer that can you tell me what year it is?" This would tell Alexis a lot.

"Year?" How could this thing not know what year it was.

Alexis asked her again. "Humor me, Kate, tell me what today's date is."

Kate decided to indulge it. "Today is Sunday, January 19, 1999." It was another date that she was never going to forget. It was the day she buried her mother.

"January 19, 1999," Alexis repeated softly. "Ten days after your mother was killed," she said to herself quietly.

"What! What did you say?" Had she heard right? How could whatever this thing was possibly know that? "What are you?" If she was asking questions she might as well add that one, though she wanted an answer to the first one first.

"I told you, you can call me Lex, and I'm a B-5 unit." Alexis chose to ignore that she had screwed up and said something that Kate would realize that she couldn't possibly know.

"A robot, you're a robot." Kate could only guess since the term B-5 certainly sounded like one.

"Correct, B is a designation to mean Robotics and the 5 means I'm the fifth in the series. It's another long story." Alexis knew Kate and Jim were going to be in for one hell of a shock.

"We don't have robots that are anything like you." It was something Kate was sure of. Anything this complex would have been noticed by now. "Where are we again?" Something was off, way off.

"I'm going to go find the Commander. Once your father is awake we can talk. Do not leave the medical bay. This is a very big ship and you can easily get lost." Alexis left to go to the bridge.

Kate was full of questions but first she wanted to see her dad. She pushed the sheet off only to find that she wasn't wearing her black dress any longer. "What!" She patted herself down. It was some kind of rather plain looking pantsuit. A quick check showed that her panties and bra were also missing. She was angry, so angry. She found a way to open it and check herself. It didn't feel like she had been violated, but she was still angry. THEY HAD NO RIGHT!

Kate put her feet on the floor and quickly found that her leg strength had left her as she hit the floor. "What did they do?" Now she was even more angry.

It took repeated tries but she was finally standing with the help of holding onto the bed she'd been in. At least her dad wasn't that far away. Two shaky steps later and she was leaning against his bed, looking him over. Pulling his sheet back showed her that he was wearing the same outfit she was. They'd done the same to him they had done to her. It did take away some of her anger, but she was still pissed. "Dad?" Kate ran her hand down his face and pushed some of his hair away. "Dad, wake up." He really needed to be awake, she needed him to be awake.

She shook him just a little. "Come on Dad, wake up." Her dad had always been a heavy sleeper. It was one of the ways she had managed to sneak in a couple of her boyfriends without him knowing. She was hit with an overwhelming longing to roll back time so she would have never even learned their names, let alone gone anywhere with them, or snuck them into her parents' home. She'd been such a bitch. Even her mother had given her an earful when she found out. Now she was never going to get to take back all the things she'd said. Her mother would never know just how much she wished she'd done things differently.

"I'm sorry, Mom, so very sorry." Kate let her head rest on her dad's chest wishing he would wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rift 9**

It took a couple of hours before Rick felt secure enough to leave the bridge. He hated leaving Lex alone with their new guests, but this was important. He entered Medical with Alexis in tow.

"I was told you two were awake. My apologies for not coming sooner, but we're monitoring a storm that was in the area and I felt it would be best if we moved to avoid it. I'm Commander Castle and I'm effectively the captain of this ship. This is Alexis, my daughter." Rick gestured to Alexis who smiled and gave them a quick tentative wave.

Kate was glad to see another human being and not another robot. Jim was sitting up in bed with his daughter at his side; he was staring at Rick with his mouth hanging open. "Are you all right sir?" Rick asked. Jim couldn't help but notice the similarity between this man and the man on the back of the books his wife loved reading.

Jim snapped out of it long enough to respond. "You look familiar is all." Rick started smiling. He hadn't had much time to talk with Lex, either, but she had conveyed a few things.

Rick nodded. "Richard Castle, the author. I was named after him, or so I was told."

Jim had a few questions just from that short exchange in addition to a countless number of others. "So this is a military ship?" It sure didn't look or feel like a military ship. Hell, the room they were in looked more like a standard hospital, though it was even nice for that.

"Yes sir, it is."

"You said you were named after him. Can you explain? How are you part of his family?" Jim didn't understand.

"Yeah, that's where things get a little complicated." Rick wasn't sure how to explain everything. "I was informed that you told Lex that today was January 19, 1999." He saw Jim nod and also noticed that Kate was letting Jim do all the talking. He had to admit that she was a lovely woman. "This ship was commissioned in the year 2327." He let that sink in.

Jim's eyes went wide. "Say that again? 2327? That's impossible!" Rick noticed that now both Jim and Kate looked shocked.

"I warned you it was complicated. Can you tell me what happened to you? Lex has told me what you told her, however, I would like to hear it from you." The reason Rick asked was mostly so what he explained next would hopefully make some sense.

"We were in a taxi headed back to our car after spending some time on the beach. There was this flash of orange, lots of pain, and then we were in water. I don't remember much more than that." Jim counted himself lucky that they were alive.

Since their returning home was out of the question Rick felt safe sharing classified information. He figured they deserved to know and since they were presently stranded far in the future the secret of this device no longer applied. He began his explanation. "That sounds about right. What you experienced was an effect of what we call the Cardiff Space-Time Rift Manipulator."

"And that is what?" Jim heard the words but didn't understand the implications.

"Pretty much what it sounds like. It's a device that can open a rift in space and time. We were in yet another Cold War. Only this time it was between the United States, China, and Russia. We, meaning the United States, were losing. They had very little difficulty in sending in spies while we had a great deal of trouble. Still we got wind of three new submarines that China had developed. One was already out on sea trials.

"The Cardiff Rift device was created to steal them. It was designed to strike a target and send that target to a location in space and time that was beneficial to us. Essentially change the course of the Cold War, perhaps prevent it from ever happening in the first place."

"Another war." Jim settled back onto his bed and let out a sigh.

"Technically we were trying to prevent one. In any event the first time the device was used it created, we believe, a rift storm instead. Instead of a single strike it changed into multiple strikes. The result was that almost the entire crew of this ship was targeted and sent to another place in space and time. My daughter and I are the only biologics still on this ship." Rick still didn't understand why he and Alexis had been spared but he was thankful.

Kate spoke for the first time. "Space and time?"

"I'm afraid it gets still more complicated." He felt they were ready for the next part.

"Of course." Jim sounded like he was ready for the next shoe to drop not knowing just how many shoes were coming.

Rick took a breath then continued. "This same affect struck the ship itself and created what we now think is a permanent rift in space and time. We think that when one of these strikes struck the ship it interacted with the device itself and created a storm. It was one of these storms that struck you and sent you here."

"So this storm has happened more than once?" Jim thought he was keeping up.

"I'm afraid so. You would be the fourth since the first use of the device. We were unable to determine what objects or life forms were transmitted here the first few times. You two are the first."

Jim and Kate were silent as they tried to process what he'd said. "You said it struck this ship. Do you mean separate from when your crew were struck?" Kate was trying to keep things straight in her head.

"Correct. It happened during the same event that stuck parts of the crew. And it also affected the ship itself in a follow up strike. This first event sent the ship to a new place in space and time." Rick steeled himself for the questions and yelling.

Neither of them said anything. "We're not in 1999 anymore but are in 2327?" Kate was handling it better than Jim or so it seemed.

"Unfortunately no. As I explained, this ship was launched in 2327, but we're no longer in 2327." Rick wasn't just sure what to tell them about that since they themselves had no idea what year it was.

Jim spoke up. "Not 2327?" Rick shook his head. "So where or when are we?" Jim wasn't sure he was going to believe the answer or if he believed any of this.

"Technically we were about 2 hours outside New York City when we saw your Rift event. Or were before we were forced to move. We were above your cabin which is presently a few hundred feet under water as is New York City."

Kate's eyebrow raised in skepticism. "Try that again?"

"How do you know where our cabin is located and what do you mean a few hundred feet of water?" Jim was really confused now. Looking at his daughter, he could see she was just as perplexed.

"We're unable to communicate with anyone and there are no satellites in orbit. Finding your cabin and what had been hidden there tells us that we are still on Earth. We just aren't in the year 2327 anymore." They had agreed that they were at least still on Earth, just not when.

"Not 2327?" Kate didn't get it. First it was 1999, then it was 2327 and now it's not. "So what year is it?" She was going to love this answer she was sure. Rhetorically speaking.

"We don't know. Without access to satellites we've been unable to map the planet. However, everything we've seen is all water. What little we've been able to confirm is that there are no longer any polar caps. They've all melted which would help explain the rise in sea levels."

"Our best guess on how that would happen is that there was... another World War." It was Rick's idea even if Lex hadn't been able to confirm it either way.

"We blew ourselves up." Jim sagged against his pillows.

"We believe so, yes, regrettably." Rick may be military but even he didn't want to destroy the planet.

Kate returned to what Rick had said earlier. "How do you know about the cabin?"

Lex spoke for the first time. "That would be because of me."

"She's Alexis, too!" Little Alexis was still excited about that.

"It might be best if we stop here and let you two absorb all that before we confuse you even more," Rick suggested. "Lex will escort you to your room. I'm sure you would like to shower and change clothes. Since we are short crew we can likely find you something to wear."

"Daddy?" Alexis had her own plan and looked up at him.

Rick smiled. "Yes, you may go with them." He knew Alexis was safe in Lex's hands. Alexis did a little victory dance which got Rick and Lex to chuckle while Jim and Kate smiled.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They had seen a little of the ship on the way to their room. "Do you believe them?" Kate asked her dad as they both sat on what would be his bed in the main room.

"Kind of hard not to. I mean, think about it. We were in a taxi in the middle of the street. The next thing we both knew, we were drowning. What does that?"

She had to admit that he had something. "Kind of spacey, but okay. What about this ship, though? I've never seen anything like it. Sailors don't live like this. Not in any movie I've ever seen."

"Think about it, Katie. You're losing and a war is coming. The other side is developing weapons and ships that are superior to yours and you don't know how they're doing it. So you decide to steal the ship. But what they decided to do… Space and time?" Jim was impressed if not critical. He leaned back against the headboard. "If they're right, we're trapped in a year that no one knows anything about. On a ship no less."

Kate was all set to fall back onto the bed and join her dad when there was a knock on their door.

"I thought you two might like these." Lex held out a pile of clothes. "I think these might fit you. I can find you more later. Also we've given you the only two bedroom suite the ship has. If you decide that you would prefer a room to yourself, we have plenty of space."

Kate took the clothes and glanced down at Alexis who was smiling up at her. "Thank you."

"I've added a little something that you might be in need of. Just in case for tonight. The room is stocked with all the necessary toiletries for your use. Breakfast is at 8:00 in the main kitchen. If you require help just use the communication system. I'll give you a tour in the morning after breakfast."

Alexis titled her head. "Lex?"

" _We_ will give you a tour in the morning after breakfast," Lex corrected herself and Alexis's smile grew.

"We look forward to it." Kate actually was interested in looking around the " _Military Ship."_

Kate returned to her dad after closing the door. "They dropped off some clothes for us. I think these are yours." She set the shoes, pants, shirts, and shorts on the bed and retreated to her room with her clothes.

She spread them out on the bed and that was when she found it. She picked it up and smiled. "A tampon." Kate chuckled a little. She had to admit that she was likely going to need more than one later.

She went back to join her dad after calling out first in case he was already changing. She found him at the desk just outside of her room in front of a screen. She was distracted and forgot about telling him about breakfast. "A computer?"

"Let's find out." Jim looked for the on switch and watched the screen light up. "So far so good. Now let's see what this thing can tell us."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim and Kate were lost and they readily admitted it. Granted the ship was narrow enough that they couldn't get turned around. But there were so many decks that they actually found themselves traversing the same space over again. "We're lost." Kate stopped and her dad stopped just past her. "I don't even know how to get back to our cabin from here."

Jim sighed heavily. "This ship is a lot bigger than I imagined." He didn't think it possible, but this was a big ship.

Kate had a sudden thought. "That robot said something about communications if we got lost."

Both of them looked around. "I don't remember ever seeing a phone. There isn't even one in our room." He didn't see how they could use the communications system if there wasn't one.

"What would it look like in 2327?" she mused, thinking there had to have been changes.

Jim was willing to at least think 2327. He started looking around but didn't see anything.

"I've got an idea, Dad." She went over to a wall and pressed a panel that was a different color. It lit up. "Hello. Where is the kitchen?"

" _The main kitchen is on deck 8 forward_ _,_ _"_ a voice answered. Kate smiled gleefully, pleased that it had worked.

"How do we get there?" She was hoping for a _You are here_ map that showed where they were and where they wanted to go.

" _Follow the lights_ _,_ _"_ the voice replied. They saw lights start to blink indicating the direction they should follow.

"How did you do that?" Jim was curious and a little bit impressed.

"Nebula 9, Dad. Nebula 9." Kate was proud of herself. Watching all those episodes and going to SciFi cons were paying off.

"I suppose this little adventure is fun for you?" He wasn't sure this was fun for him.

"It's starting to," she admitted and smiled at him.

Following the lights was easy. Even if it did mean using the stairs and likely the same set of stairs they had used before.

Alexis turned when the door opened, expecting to see Lex. Instead she saw the two new people. "Hi!" She was a little more open to them now, even if she hadn't seen much of them.

Jim remembered her name. "Hello, Alexis. This is the kitchen?" It looked more like a sitting area.

"Yes." Alexis went through a door and Jim and Kate followed. Once through the door they saw a large commercial kitchen. Places to cook, to do food prep. Along with many pieces of equipment. "Daddy!" Rick emerged through a doorway.

"Hi! What would you like? Alexis asked for bacon and pancakes this morning. Would you like the same or something else?" Rick put the bacon down on the prep table and turned on a burner while looking for a pan.

Jim asked for something more. "Are there eggs with that?"

"Lucky for you there are." He went back into the walk-in and came out with 2 eggs. "And what would the lady like?" He was pleased these two seemed in a good mood this morning.

Kate stared at him. "If you're here, who's piloting the ship?" If he was right there wasn't anyone else.

"Technically the auto-pilot is. However, Lex is monitoring the bridge. She'll call if something comes up. How did you two sleep?"

"A little," Jim replied, meaning he didn't really.

"The same," Kate added. She really had slept a bit.

"You two have been through a lot. How about we eat first then take that tour before you fire off more questions which I'm sure you have," Rick suggested.

"A few, yeah," Jim said.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim and Kate watched Rick walk away after giving them the tour. Alexis had expressed an interest in going swimming and since she wasn't old enough to swim alone, they'd volunteered to watch her.

Now they were following the lights that took them to an elevator. It was the only one on the ship. They had been told where the captain's cabin was and it looked like they were going to get to see it.

"I'll help her change, Dad." Then Kate followed Alexis to her room. Alexis knew where her suit was and went straight to it. Kate took some time to look the room over and was impressed.

"It's not pink," Alexis pouted and laid her swimsuit on the bed.

"You want it to be pink?" Alexis nodded her head.

"Daddy says no time." The little girl was suddenly sad. He had time to paint her old room so why not this one?

"You know… my dad and I don't have anything to do. Maybe we can paint it, if there's any paint." Kate didn't know if she was offering anything since she didn't even know if the paint existed.

Alexis instantly perked up. "Really!" She wrapped her arms around Kate's legs.

Kate laid her hand on her head. She had never really gotten involved with children before. She had no interest in being a babysitter when she was younger and trying to earn her own money. Somehow Alexis felt different. "Let's get you changed so you can go swimming." Kate removed Alexis's arms from around her legs and started to undress her.

Alexis was soon pulling Kate one way while Kate was trying to pull another. "Alexis, the pool is downstairs." She'd seen it on their tour. Alexis shook her head insistently and kept on pulling Kate until she literally stopped and wouldn't be pulled any farther.

It was a living room and it was huge! It was beautiful and spacious. "This way." Alexis pulled again only harder. It was enough to get Kate moving. Kate found they were going up a set of stairs. However it was what was up here that had her stopping again.

It was essentially a small sitting room that had an aquarium for a wall. It even had fish in it. She soon found that there were doors on either side of the aquarium which opened the second Alexis got close. The heat of the outside air hit them the moment they stepped outside.

It occurred to Kate that the child shouldn't get a sunburn. "Alexis... sunscreen?"

"OH!" What her daddy had told her came to mind; she let go of Kate's hand and ran back inside and down the stairs. Kate stepped farther outside as her mouth started to fall open.

In the middle of the space there was a dining table that seated eight with bench seating on either side up against the side of the ship. This seating had she didn't know how many pillows to support your back.

Above the seating were a number of... well, she could only think of flat white umbrellas. She guessed they were meant to provide shade. Beyond the table was a large pool that didn't appear to have an edge on the far side. She wondered if it was a waterfall, but didn't remember seeing one below on their tour.

She also saw her dad standing just in front of the pool looking out onto the vast expanse of water. "Dad?" He turned his head to look at her only to turn back and look out.

She joined him and saw a look of awe on his face. "Military ship, my ass," Jim snorted as he continued to stare out over the water. Kate grinned then chuckled. She had to agree; so far nothing about this ship even suggested military. Even that VTOL thing that had plucked them out of the water didn't look military. It didn't have any weapons attached.

Jim brought himself back to the present. "Where's Alexis?"

"She ran back inside to get the sunscreen."

"Walk up and take a look." He pointed to an area on one side of the pool. Kate did just that and what she found was amazing. They had seen this place from below. But up here it gave her a whole new perspective on just how high up she was.

"Try to reach out," Jim suggested from where he was.

She didn't understand why but she reached out anyway, only to find her hand couldn't go past the edge. She tried again and again. "A force field?" She'd seen something like it on her TV show and other movies, but, of course, had never actually come across one.

Kate was still looking out toward the horizon and started to realize that there really was nothing but water. She was beginning to think that everything they had told them had been true.

Jim's pant leg was being pulled. He looked down to find a smiling Alexis holding up a tube of sunscreen. It had been a long time since he had cared for a child; he smiled as he took the tube from her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rift 10**

Alexis entered the bridge still in her swimsuit with a towel wrapped around her. At least she wasn't dripping wet. "Did you have fun, pumpkin?"

Since she was smiling from one ear to the other he took that as a yes. "Hop up here and you can help me steer the ship." Rick patted the captain's chair and watched her clamber up into the elevated chair.

'"Where should we go?" he asked her. To be honest, there really wasn't anyplace _to_ go, except to try and avoid major storms. A little rain wasn't so bad, but hurricanes, not so much.

"Is there…" Alexis tried to think of the word she wanted. She settled for a word and hoped it was the right one. "Home."

Her response confused Rick. This ship was home. He did his best to try to interpret what she'd said. "Do you mean a big home on land?"

Alexis started nodding her head. "Land."

"I'm trying, pumpkin, I'm trying. What if there _is_ no land? Are you not willing to live on the ship?" Did she hate it here? He'd been so happy to have a posting where he could take her with him for a change. He wanted to be there to watch her grow up.

"I guess." Actually she wasn't but didn't want to make her daddy unhappy.

Rick wanted his little girl happy, though. "I'll see what I can do. Until then we'll just have to live here. How was swimming with Jim and Kate?" He knew those two had cared for her while he worked and for that he was thankful.

She perked up instantly. "Real fun!"

"And Kate, what about her?" He liked that there was an older woman on the ship now. Someone not in a B-5 body.

"Kate's nice, Daddy." Alexis was beaming. She was happy to have Kate help her.

Rick set the controls for autopilot and to send him alerts if anything changed. "Let's get you dressed so you can have lunch." He helped her down out of the chair and took her hand.

"Where's Lex?" Lex couldn't go swimming with her but she still missed her.

"Let's find out." He stopped at a panel. "Bridge to Lex."

Almost immediately there was a response. "Can I help you with something… Rick." Lex was trying to get used to calling him by his name instead of Commander.

"I was thinking of creating something for lunch. If you want to find the Beckett's you can join us unless you're busy."

"I'm presently reading what Alexis left behind. It would appear that I'll require more room than what's available here in the tower. The rift device takes up most of the space," Lex explained.

"We can talk about finding you somewhere suitable over lunch. The Beckett's will likely have more questions if they've absorbed the last round of answers."

"Thank you! I'll start doing research for possible sites before joining you for lunch." Lex had dived in head first into what Alexis had left her. The chance at moving into a real body was too enticing to resist.

Rick knew what that meant. "Bridge to Beckett's. If you care to join us in 10 minutes in the main kitchen for lunch, you're more than welcome." He continued taking Alexis to her bedroom which meant a little walking followed by an elevator trip.

It turned out to take him closer to 30 minutes and they found Jim and Kate already in the kitchen. "Sorry, took me longer than I anticipated. What would you like? Sandwiches? Or how about chicken stir-fry?" Rick fired up the propane-fired wok.

Kate smiled since it looked like the choice had been made for them. "Stir-fry would be fine." Besides she liked Chinese.

The preparation took longer than it did to cook it. Everyone had just started when Lex showed up and sat down next to Alexis. "I have a couple of possible locations that we can go over later. One is down in Engineering, the alternative is to modify Medical to accommodate the equipment."

"Something we should know about?" Jim knew they didn't have much standing on the ship, but he would like for them to be included.

Lex answered his question. "I have a project that someone left behind specifically for me. It's going to take some time, but I need space to work."

"Can we help?" Kate was bored and suspected her dad was as well.

Lex looked at Rick and saw him give a short nod. He was thinking now was as good a time as any to complicate their lives.

She began to explain. "My family left me something that will allow me to live my life again."

Kate was lost as was Jim who remained silent. "But you're a robot."

"I was murdered in the year 2011. I had turned seventeen not long before that time." Lex didn't miss the look of shock and confusion on both of their faces. Her task was how to tell them what she was doing and _not_ mention Kate Beckett.

"My family had the means to download all of my memories into a computer. Just a few years later I was given a way to live as a 3D hologram. The main limitation was I could only go where the emitters could show my body." Lex let them digest that bit of information.

Jim wasn't buying it. That was just a short 12 years later from the year they'd come from. "2011? That's not possible. I mean, was there really such technology in 2011?"

"That's where things get complicated." Lex did her best to think this through and not give away who Kate was in her family.

"My father had been murdered and someone from… Well, he looked like Dad and he assumed my dad's life. His family had the technology to transfer my mind into a computer then give me a hologram body." Lex tried to leave out too many names.

Jim and Kate were busy trying to understand but kept coming up short. "It's still 2011," Jim pointed out.

Rick decided to help. "You'll remember that this ship was launched in 2327. In the year 2211 we were introduced to a race from outer space. They mostly looked human and were part of what is called the Alliance.

"This Alliance is basically a series of core inner planets that were far more advanced than we were and still are. They incorporated Earth into their empire. However, we're far too primitive to get much in the way of technology from the Alliance.

"Basically anyone not part of their core worlds or inner planets are outer planets. Outer planets are _used_ by the Alliance to serve the inner planets. Part of our agriculture and minerals go to them." He hadn't lived through the initial meeting, but his family had and he'd heard the stories.

"My new father came or more accurately crashed on Earth before the Alliance made their presence known to the people of Earth," Lex added.

"So we're slaves and this Alliance takes what they please." Kate didn't like the sound of that.

"Basically, yes. In those early years very much so. Still are pretty much," Rick agreed, based on the history that he knew about.

Jim couldn't imagine Earth accepting being turned into slaves. "And we didn't rebel?"

"There were a few fights here and there on the planet. But most of that stopped after we found out about the war between the Alliance and the outer planets.

"The outer planets rose up, created a rebel unit, and fought against being used as slaves. The primary problem was space travel. The Alliance had all the technology. They didn't really even need to put troops on the ground. All they had to do was strike from their ships in orbit." Rick tried to get them ready for what came next.

"Our history of combat has always shown that if you wanted to take a continent you needed boots on the ground. Attacks from air were never enough.

"We were shown actual combat on the ground as whole cities were reduced to rubble from orbit. Their entire ability to create food and transport it was also attacked. Production on the planet effectively came to a halt.

"The Alliance lost no one in that battle." Rick hadn't actually seen any of that but it was well known.

Jim and Kate were silent for a time. "And now? I mean then." It was hard to keep track of what year it was and what year they were talking about.

"Earth mostly learned its lesson except for the Patterson incident." They looked at him asking him to explain.

"Wright Patterson Air Force Base. It was located just outside of Dayton, Ohio."

Jim had caught that word. "Was?"

Rick nodded. "The United States decided to fight back and it was initiated at the air force base located there. At the time the United States was the most powerful country on the planet. They had all of the most and best equipment. Most of the other countries that didn't have their capabilities looked to them to do something.

"It's believed that President Barak Obama was talked into the attack. No one is exactly sure. At any rate, the air force base was leveled in seconds. Not a single aircraft made it off the ground. Every missile fired was intercepted.

"Somehow, they traced the orders back to where the president was at the time. After just 3 hits, the White House and the Pentagon were nothing but large holes in the ground. It was a short time later that the Alliance made everything clear to the people of Earth. Capitulate, or…" Rick let the _or else_ trail off.

Jim and Kate lost the color in their faces. "We became slaves." Jim wasn't sure if that was better than death.

"It depends on your point of view, I suppose. They taught us how to increase the yields of everything we grew. Places that couldn't grow much of anything were made far more fertile.

"In addition, a number of diseases were cured and people started living longer lives.

"Some called it the _Carrot and the Stick_. Others thought of it as they want our food so they needed us and to get our help, they needed to make nice with us."

Jim and Kate were silent for a time as were Rick, Lex, and Alexis. Jim looked at Lex. "And you lived through all of this?"

"Yes and no." Lex knew it was far more complicated than that. "Earth found a way to make robots to help them. The first units were really primitive and yet when they had reached the B-4 model these new robots were actually helping people and their lives. They were the slaves of the people of Earth."

"Oh, swell." Jim sat back in his chair in surrender. His planet had gone to hell in a handbasket it seemed.

"So this Alliance makes us slaves and in return we create robots to become our slaves." Kate hated even the sound of it.

"Pretty much, yes. The next model was named NS-5. It was far more advanced, faster, stronger, and could take damage without much trouble.

"My family bought one, modified it, and transferred me from the computer into this NS-5 unit. I'm an NS-5 unit. It allowed me to walk around with my family. To go where they went. I was finally able to touch them and them me.

"It was… It was AMAZING!" Jim and Kate could see her lower lip quivering. Being able to feel must have meant a lot to it… her.

"But you call the others B-5?" Kate had noticed that there were a number of robots all over the ship and all of them were refereed to as B-5 except for this one.

Rick took over then. "There was a man who helped to create them. He put a backdoor program into each NS-5 unit. These NS-5 units were everywhere. There were literally hundreds of thousands of them all over the country. Personal, medical, schools, and military."

"Uh-oh!" Jim could just feel what was coming next.

Rick nodded. "He took over every NS-5 unit, everywhere. It took time and cost a lot of lives. However, his plans came to an end. The immediate result was to order a round-up of all NS-5 units. Shut them down and place them in storage. It was there that they all stayed for years and years."

Kate looked at Lex and felt tears starting. "You!"

"I was taken from my family and placed in storage. Even they couldn't protect me or even follow where I was taken. On the outside I looked just like any other NS-5 unit." Lex could still feel her lower lip quivering and didn't try to stop it.

"But you and the others are out… how long?" Kate asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. "How long were you locked up?"

"Eventually it was decided to take them out of storage and give them a completely different memory core and new orders. New safeguards were put in place. They were given a new designation as B-5 and now they really are slaves. Complete automatons. Void of any emotion or concerns about being robot slaves," Rick explained having noticed the subtle signs of distress that Lex was exhibiting.

Kate persisted. "How long?"

"The year was 2187 when I was finally removed from storage. They removed my existing main memory core, inserted a new one, and gave it new programming. What they didn't find, thanks to my family, was my second memory core that holds all of my memories. All of who I was and am," Lex replied quietly.

Kate did the quick math. "140 years… as a slave to humans." She was ashamed and started to hate the human race. "So what are you doing?" She was going to help if she could. No one deserved to be a slave let alone one for 140 years.

"We found something below your house. We were trying to determine what year it was and if this was Earth. I knew its location so we used it. A scan showed us that something was buried under a concrete slab so we removed it.

"My family left it behind for me. Inside was a technology that they had stolen or bought from the Alliance. It will allow me to grow myself a body and move my mind into it. I'll… I'll be human again." Lex couldn't shed tears but she ached like she'd been crying for hours.

She was going to be Alexis again. Using little Alexis's DNA she would be an older version of this Alexis. Be an older sister in effect.

Lex was still amazed just how many Alexises were in her life. How many Ricks and how many Kate Becketts there were. This Rick was a future Rick while the Kate sitting in front of her was the Kate Beckett that had been murdered only to be found by Snohbal.

Kate made up her mind. "Tell me how to help. I want to help."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate came dragging into their room late that same night only to find her dad up and waiting for her. "And?" Jim questioned.

She collapsed onto his bed and fell backward. "Never try and keep up with a robot, Dad. She has more energy than thousands of kids strung out on sugar." Jim laughed outright.

"And Rick, he spent hours with us. He and Alexis." Kate was still amazed. "Something's going on, though. I don't know what, but something.

"Alexis wants so badly to be able to help so Rick gave her things to do. Most of it was meaningless but it kept her busy. He's good dad; those two are inseparable." Kate started chuckling. She corrected herself. "Those three."

"It doesn't hurt that he's good looking," Jim teased.

"I hadn't noticed," Kate replied coolly.

"Says the daughter who brought home that guy covered with tattoos. At least this one has a job," Jim retaliated with a grin.

She groaned. "Please don't remind me. That was so stupid of me." She regretted a lot of her teenage years. Not all of it, but a little too much of it.

Jim wasn't letting go, not that easily. "Sooo, your mother and I were right?"

Kate sighed and fervently wished to disappear. "Yes, Dad, you and Mom were right. As much as it pains me." She squeezed her eyes closed and wanted him to just let it go.

"Good, just make sure that you remember that lesson. You don't get second chances in life. You make your choices and you live with them."

Hearing that, Kate was up and hugging him tightly. "I love you, Dad. I love you a lot. I just hope Mom knew how much I loved her." She was beginning to blink back tears. Everything had changed and was still changing. She seemed to have little to no time to adjust to it all.

"I'm sure she did. You know she did, Katie." Jim was convinced that his daughter knew just how much he and his wife loved her. Even if she did keep them on their toes. And on occasion when they questioned her sanity.

"Now tell me, what did you learn and did you have dinner and do you want dinner?" Jim inquired since he hadn't seen her since lunch.

Kate ignored his questions about food. "You should _see_ what was under our home! They spent the day removing a medical bed and replaced it with an even bigger bed which was more tank than bed. Then we connected all this equipment to it, and that was only half of it."

"And all that was under our house?" Jim knew that house and what was under the slab was dirt, nothing more. "Did you ask them how it got there?" He was dying to find out how.

"Yeah, they said it was complicated and that we had a lot to learn." She made a face. "Something's going on, I can feel it.

"Dad, have you noticed that no one is using names except when absolutely necessary? It's always _'_ _h_ _er family'_ as if we would recognize the names of this family.

"And isn't Lex short for Alexis?" Kate wasn't sure what the implications of all this were, but something was being kept from them.

"Spoken like a true lawyer." Jim was impressed. Maybe his daughter would have been one or perhaps even been a Supreme Court Justice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rift 11**

Kate was back in Medical watching the robot fill the "bed" with some kind of liquid. "And this is what?" She bent over the bed that was starting to look more like an aquarium.

"It's the nutrient gel that the body will feed on as it develops from an embryo to adult. In this case an 19 year old adult." Lex poured in another measured amount of liquid.

"Doesn't look like a gel," Kate commented; it looked more like a liquid to her.

"That's because the process is not yet complete. Would you ask Alexis to come down to Medical to see you? I need to obtain a sample of her DNA so that I can grow the body."

"Alexis? Won't that mean when it finishes growing it will be her at 19 years of age?" Kate thought she understood.

"Correct, Alexis is the only living female relative that I have. It was also her DNA that allowed me to open the box which my family left for me to use so that I could do this." Lex prepared another batch.

Kate wanted answers and it looked like this robot had them. "Okay, enough already. Who are you, really?"

"You know who I am. We talked about this yesterday," Lex countered as an answer.

"No, we discussed you dying in 2011, being turned into a hologram, and then finally a robot. Not who you are. So… who are you?" Kate decided on a threat. "Or should I pour something into your pool of goo?"

That had Lex stopping in mid-pour to look at her. "You wouldn't. The Kate Beckett I know wouldn't." Actually the Kate Beckett she remembered wouldn't even threaten such an action. Lex finished that pour then went to make the final batch.

"Just answer the question. Something's going on and my dad and I are a part of it somehow." Kate felt that much for sure.

Lex was soon pouring the last of it. "It's too early, you need additional information or you won't understand. For example when you start a book and read the first few chapters then suddenly jump several chapters ahead. Something has happened that makes no sense to you because you skipped that part." She finished pouring.

"Alexis, please." Lex needed to get ready for her.

Kate loved reading and somehow that explanation made sense to her. She wondered how this robot knew that that example would reach her. She shook her head. "Fine." She moved over to the panel to ask Alexis to come to Medical.

A happy and smiling Alexis came running into Medical moments later to find Kate and Lex and a tank filled with water. "Whatcha doin'?"

Lex patted the bed she wanted her to lie down on. "Hop up here, Alexis, I need your help."

Alexis looked up at the bed wondering how she was going to do that. "Here, Alexis." Kate lifted her up onto the bed and sat her down. Kate had every intention of watching every move this robot made. There was no way she was letting this robot hurt this precious little girl who was so trusting.

"Lie down, Alexis, I need something from you so I can live again. It won't hurt but it will feel funny." Lex moved to pick up a device that to Kate looked like a really large syringe, just without the needle.

"What is that thing and what does it do?" Kate wanted answers before she would let this happen.

"It's a DNA extractor. It works by cooling and vibrating the penetration. Then a thin rod is extended into her abdominal area to extract interstitial undifferentiated cells. It will only take a moment. And it's intended to be painless." Lex may want a body, but not if it meant hurting anyone. Especially someone that was a blood relative.

Kate didn't nod nor did she object. She watched Lex apply the end to Alexis's exposed stomach. "Just hold still. It'll feel a little cold then it'll start to tingle. If it starts to hurt, tell me and I'll stop." Lex activated the device Alexis had left her.

Seconds later Lex was done and pulled the device away. "All done. Did it hurt?"

Alexis shook her head. "Feeleded funny." She didn't know how to describe it.

"It'll go away and if it doesn't you tell someone. That's very important, Alexis. If it ever hurts, you tell someone. Understand?" Alexis nodded her head. "Good girl." Lex leaned down and gave her head a soft kiss.

"Why don't you go play with Kate while I work."

Kate knew when she was being dismissed. "Come on, sweetie, maybe we can find a game to play." She helped her up off the bed and onto the floor.

"Bye, Lex." Alexis waved to her friend. She felt fine.

"Thank you, Alexis. Have fun." Lex began the transfer of the DNA material she would need.

O{}O{}O

Kate ran through the amenities that she knew of. "There are two pools, a weight room, places to sit and relax. I think I also saw a game room." Except the game room looked like it was meant for older kids or adults. "Is there a way to watch a movie?" She thought she remembered seeing a movie room but this ship was big. And she was on information overload. She could easily be mixing things up.

"So what do we watch?" Kate asked. She found a panel just inside the room that when activated showed an extensive list of possibilities. She needed to winnow down the choices.

"Animated, maybe?" That reduced the number by a lot. "What about this one? I've never seen it. It's called _Inside_ _O_ _ut_ and it looks nice." She had no idea what year it had been released.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"Good morning Jim, what can I help you with?" Rick saw him enter the bridge before turning back to his screen for a moment.

Jim looked around. "I don't see Alexis." He thought Rick's daughter would be up here with him.

Rick explained his daughter's absence. "Kate has her at the moment. They're watching a movie in the movie theater room. She was kind enough to call and ask if that was okay."

Jim smiled. At least his daughter was doing something. He cleared his throat. "I, ah… I have a few more questions."

"I thought as much. If you're sure you're ready for the answers. It's a great deal more complicated than you think. But first… answer one of mine?" Rick left his screens to look at him; Jim acquiesced.

"How are you doing? I mean you personally." Rick was curious. He had been told what Lex knew of both of them when she was still Alexis and what had happened to his wife.

Jim motioned to the captain's chair, silently asking if he could sit; Rick waved his hand at it, giving his permission. "It's been tough lately but all right, I suppose." He hadn't had much time lately to miss his wife or brood over her loss.

"You've been kept rather busy since your arrival here. The Rift event, finding yourself here and learning who is here, likely thinking we are hiding secrets." Rick could see where that would be at the top of his list for now.

"Secrets…" He and Kate had talked about just that. Jim got to the point. "You seem to know things and aren't willing to share."

Rick reminded him of the difference in time. "Well it _is_ 2327 and not 1999. Your present day is my history and old history at that."

"Granted, but you seem to know something. Something far more personal. I can't see where my family would have made the history books." A couple of lawyers with a daughter that was trying to follow in their footsteps. Surely not noteworthy.

"I think you'd be amazed at just how involved your family is in the history books." For a moment they were front and center and those repercussions were still going on up to 2327.

"Fine, you've explained who you are and who you were named after. Yes, your ancestor was a known author and was successful but there's something more, somehow. I know there is!"

Rick smiled. "My great, great, great… great grandfather. Though I might be missing one or more greats. I tend to get lost. At any rate, I can trace my family tree back to 1874 when my grandfather married my grandmother."

Jim knew that date but couldn't place it. "The Wild West. Cowboys and Indians. There's something about that date. I just can't…"

Rick gave him a clue. "Little Big Horn."

"Custer's Last Stand" Jim was a little proud of himself. "Except the date feels wrong."

"June 25, 1876. He died that day."

Jim nodded, but he had gotten off topic. Rick was good, really good. "You're named after your grandfather; who's your grandmother? And I don't mean a few years ago grandmother or grandfather." He was a lawyer for a reason.

"Well if we're right it's been a lot longer than a few years ago," Rick deflected; Jim glared at him.

Rick sighed. "You're not going to believe me. You don't know enough to believe me. It's like… like starting a movie in the middle and not being able to understand the end. You've missed too much."

Jim bristled in annoyance. "I've caught up to everything so far. You're from the future and now we all are far into the future. You knew about the house. It's your fault that we're all here now. You and your Rift device because America made so many mistakes in the past."

Rick thought it over and tried a different tack. "What do you know about quantum mechanics?"

Jim thought he knew. "You're talking about futures. Futures that haven't happened yet or may never happen or always happen. It just depends on where you are and in what time you are. Correct?"

"Pretty close actually." Rick made his decision and hoped for the best. "My grandfather in 1876 was Richard Edgar Castle and his wife, my grandmother was Katherine Houghton Beckett."

Jim sat there dumbfounded. "Our family doesn't date–" Rick interrupted him.

"Both died in 2011 and found themselves reborn in 1874. My grandfather was a writer. The Derrick Storm and Heat Wave series are his most well known works. My grandmother was a homicide detective for the 12th precinct of New York City. They were both killed by the same person for the same reason." He stopped to let that sink in.

"Died?" Jim croaked. He wasn't keeping up quite as well as he had hoped. "Time travel." He had thought he was ready, now he wasn't so sure.

"Do you still want to know or wait till you learn and understand more?" Rick wasn't sure what he wanted him to say.

"Just… one question and get a straight answer?" Jim had just one he was still willing to ask. Then suddenly he had two. "Or maybe make that two." Rick chuckled but Jim kept silent.

"We're talking about my Katie here, aren't we?" He didn't understand how but somehow it was his daughter they were talking about.

"Remember quantum mechanics? The answer is yes and no," Rick warned.

Jim's head was starting to hurt and he pressed his fingers to his temples. If Rick knew so much because he was from the future, what else did he know? "Do you know what happened to my wife?"

"Yes, as did my grandfather and grandmother back in 1876." If that didn't make Jim's head explode he didn't know what would. Or if anything could.

The look of utter confusion on Jim's face told him that it just might. "Died but didn't die." He remembered something. "I'm… explain, please." If he was right he'd just heard that his daughter was going to die. Wasn't losing his wife bad enough? Did he have to lose his only child, too?

"I can try but it's going to be hard to follow."

"I think you just told me that my daughter dies in the future and ends up in 1876… married. And you're a descendant from a Rick Castle and my Katie." Jim was trying to piece it all together. What he could really use was a drink.

"Your Kate Beckett didn't believe the homicide detectives that showed up and told you that it was a random gang event. So she left college and joined the police academy instead. Her plan was to try and find out who killed her mother." He paused to see if Jim was still with him.

Since Jim remained silent he kept going. "The person who had your wife killed decided that Kate and Rick were too close to finding out his identity so he had them both killed. It gets a little more complicated, however both find themselves in the same place after being killed.

"They'd been in love with each other before dying; they married and had kids. Alexis and I are direct descendants from that union. Kate, your Kate, became the town's sheriff while Rick became owner and operator of the town's restaurant and wrote pamphlets." He gave them a storybook ending. "They both lived happily ever after."

Jim wasn't sure what to believe. Someone he barely knew was talking about his daughter dying and yet not dying and that he was descended from his daughter who was on this ship right now. Trapped far into the future.

Rick reminded him about asking those questions too early before learning more first. "I _did_ warn you."

Jim disputed his story. "But we're trapped here, now, far into the future. Unless you lied about the house."

"Like I said, quantum mechanics. We're presently living in one timeline mostly thanks to the Rift Device. Our futures and yours are now altered in ways none of us are going to understand. Your wife is still dead, but as long as you two stay in this time line your Kate will not die."

Jim tried to think it through. "But if my Katie is your grandmother and she doesn't die, how are you even born?"

Rick knew that just talking to him wasn't going to work so he picked up a pad and pulled out the stylus. "This is time." He drew a straight line. Then he drew a big black dot on that line. "This is the time of the Rift event." Then he drew several lines in different directions off of that dot. "One of these lines is now our timeline instead of this timeline." He pointed to the original line. "Everything we do going forward will be new for all of us. This is now our life, instead of what would have happened. We know what would have happened without the Rift Device because we were from 2327 and had a history. Actually we still have a history; it's just that our future is now different."

Jim wasn't catching on just yet. "So if we change anything it won't affect the past?"

Rick tried again. "Oh, it will, yes. But the past that we affect will be our past now and not an alternate past."

"So my Katie is not destined to be killed?" Jim hoped he had it right. No parent should outlive their child.

"Correct, her future is just that. Hers. Any choices she makes from here on out will affect her, not what someone else chose for her."

That brought Jim back to what Rick had said earlier. "If I heard right, you know who killed her and who killed my wife."

Rick sighed; he'd almost said too much already. "In that timeline, yes. As did that Rick and Kate in that timeline back in 1876." That was where things became still more complicated.

Jim skipped past that part for now and asked his question. He really wanted to know who had taken his wife from him and why she had to die. He asked the million dollar question. "Who?"

"Keep in mind that I don't know _why_ she was killed. I just know who ordered to have her killed and don't know who actually did the deed." The two things were exclusive and he only had one answer.

Jim asked him yet again. "Who?"

Rick paused a moment before he answered. "His name was William H. Bracken. Senator William H. Bracken to be precise."

"A senator? Politics got my wife killed?" Jim couldn't believe it. When had his wife gotten that involved in politics? Hell, most of the time they both hated politics. Politics were unavoidable especially since they were both lawyers, but never in his wildest dreams did he think they would get either of them killed. Then he thought of something. "Why kill Katie?" God, did politics have to take everyone he loved? What was living worth if he had no family.

"Remember I said your daughter became a homicide detective for New York City."

Jim quickly ran through what he'd just learned in his head. "She learned something, or he thought she had. Was he really that big of a monster?"

"Keep in mind what I tell you is based on my and your timeline. Not this timeline. William H. Bracken went on to run for the presidency. He was assassinated just weeks before he would have been elected. Yes, he was winning." Rick had a theory on who had killed him, but he had nothing and Lex wasn't talking, if she even knew.

"At least the shit got what was coming to him. Maybe what goes around _does_ come around." Jim wasn't sorry Bracken had been killed. If push came to shove he wasn't sure he wouldn't have been the one to do it. Especially after he had killed Katie.

"Karma can be a bitch," Rick agreed. "I'll leave it to you what and when you share with Kate. I'll ask Lex not to talk until you tell us we can." Jim nodded his head.

He really had no idea what to tell Katie. Jim had a feeling these two knew a lot more. "I suppose there's more?"

"I warned you it was complicated." Rick hadn't even talked about Richard Rodgers and Snohbal yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rift 12**

Kate was actually liking this movie. It was rather entertaining to think that her brain was controlled by these little guys inside her head. Somewhat annoying, Alexis was rather talkative during the movie at first. It pissed Kate off a little. Couldn't she just watch the movie?

Now she noticed that Alexis was quiet, maybe just a little too quiet. She turned to find Alexis all curled up and fast asleep. She smiled, stroking some of her long hair out of her face. "So cute," she murmured softly. She was willing to admit that she was really starting to like the little girl. She was a little all over the place sometimes it would seem, but then she was only four.

Kate ran her hand through her red hair and kept smiling. If the little girl was going to sleep she should be sleeping where it was more comfortable. Maybe sleeping like this wouldn't do anything to her neck, but Kate knew if she had fallen asleep like that she would pay for it later.

That was it. Time for Alexis to be in her own bed. "Come on, little one." She gave up on their movie and worked at lifting the little girl in her arms. She stopped only long enough to press the button that turned off the movie and killed the lights. Even though she still didn't know her way around she did know how to find people and places.

Kate reached out a finger to touch the screen. "Where does Alexis sleep?"

"Alexis Castle sleeps on the captain's quarters deck." It made sense to her, however… "Show me how to get there." A series of lights blinked on showing her the way there.

Thankfully Alexis weighed almost nothing and Kate soon found herself in a bedroom that looked like it might be hers. It had a little pink princess makeup table and a pink floral comforter in it. She laid Alexis on the bed then decided to take off most of her clothes. She soon had Alexis down to just her undershirt and panties before pulling a sheet up over her.

She didn't really have a reason but Kate took off her shoes that the robot had given her and lay down next to the little girl. It just felt right to be the big spoon to her little spoon. She draped her arm over Alexis and held her close. Kate pressed her face into her hair and closed her eyes.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick left Jim to think about all that he had been told. He and Kate had been through a lot lately. Rick pressed a panel just outside of the bridge. "Where is Alexis Castle?"

"Alexis Castle is in her room."

He assumed that his little girl who could be a tornado when she chose to, had gotten tired and gone to her room. She would have been safe anywhere on the ship but her room must have felt safer than anywhere else. He was almost at the elevator when a thought hit him. "I still need to paint her wall." He didn't even know if they had enough pink paint left over with which to do that. It was going to have to wait until she was awake and out of her room anyway.

Rick stepped into their generous living space. It was meant for a family of four, not two. If anything it was far too big for them. In addition it had a room that was an equal to the bridge so that he didn't have to run to the bridge if anything happened while he was up here.

He stopped in the doorway of Alexis's room and was stunned at what he saw. It was Kate; she had his little girl all curled up and tucked in tight to her body. Both of them were obviously asleep and his little girl had never looked so peaceful.

Rick smiled tenderly. Kate had her face almost buried into her hair and every time she breathed out, a lock of Alexis's hair fluttered a little. He couldn't resist. He may not be the greatest father, and being gone from home on deployment might have something to do with that, but he did love his little girl so very much. He bent down without touching the bed to kiss Alexis, not far from where Kate's head was. It was an impulse but he couldn't stop himself. He kissed Kate as well.

He burned the image into his memory and retreated to his bedroom which was bigger than the two bedroom cabin he and Alexis had started out with.

He touched the comm panel. "Lex, are you available?"

"Yes, Commander… I mean, Rick. What can I help you with?" She didn't need the interruption but he was the captain and he was family.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing the DNA sample I retrieved from Alexis earlier for implantation into the growth gel that's almost ready."

"Do you require help? If not I'm going to hop into the pool to cool off and relax while I still can. You never know when another Rift event will happen." Rick was finding it wasn't easy being captain of an almost empty ship of this size.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Enjoy your swim. Rick, where's Alexis?" Thankfully Alexis hadn't complained of any pain. She would rather kill herself than hurt that little girl.

Lex heard him start to chuckle. "She's in bed wrapped up in Kate's arms."

She stopped in mid movement. _"Interesting_ _, very interesting_ _."_ Had Kate succumbed to the appeal of the little girl already? Or did she possibly have other plans. Was it even possible that this Kate and this Rick…

"Enjoy your swim." Lex ended the call and resumed her work. Waiting for the body to grow without it dying on her was going to be the hard part and take the longest period of time. Fortunately none of the equipment required that much power. This ship was more than capable of providing the necessary power.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate slowly awakened and noticed something that wasn't right. Her bed hadn't felt like this before, and where did all the hair come from that was in her face? Yes, her hair was long and she liked it that way, but it had never given her this much trouble before. Opening her eyes, she realized that the bed was strange as was the room. As was the little girl that she was wrapped around. "Alexis."

It took her a moment to remember the movie, Alexis falling asleep, and her climbing into bed with her. It might have seemed like a good idea at the time, but right now it felt weird and weird was bad.

Kate slowly extracted herself from around Alexis. Standing up and looking at her, she began to wonder what if. What was her future now? How did she get home? Then an idea came to her. If the Rift got her here, could it get her back? Her and her dad. To before her mother had been killed?

She left Alexis and went into the main room. It gave her a chance to really see the place, unlike when she came in with Alexis. It was maybe a little too modern for her taste but it was nice.

What had her attention next, after walking up the stairs was the wall that looked like an aquarium. She walked up to it and looked at all the sea life inside of it. She liked the look of it but didn't want to know what it weighed nor how it was moved all the way up here.

She thought she saw something on the other side and found doors on either side of the aquarium and chose one. Once outside she saw an outdoor dining table and lots of bench seating on either side of the ship. Just beyond the table was a pool that didn't look like it had an edge. That alone had her walking toward it. It wasn't until she was almost at the pool that she saw him. It was Rick and he was damn near naked except for whatever little that was he was wearing while he floated on his back in the middle of the pool.

"WOW!" The word was but a whisper as it escaped her lips. Kate had seen him but she had never seen him like this.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to jump in with me?" His voice caught her by surprise. She ducked her head to hide the blush that worked its way up her cheeks.

"I don't have a suit." Kate was trying to keep from being tempted to join him in the pool.

"I'm not sure but there might be one in the main bedroom. The captain's wife likely has a suit. No guarantee it will fit you, though."

Rick, she noticed, never even moved, but she did see that he had one eye open and it was looking at her. "Would you like an engraved invitation?" he teased.

She wasn't going to put up with that and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him win this teasing match. "Just don't up and disappear on me while I'm changing." She wheeled around to go back inside.

"I'll be here." That only got Kate moving faster.

She hurried through the first door that she assumed to be the master bedroom and found that she was right. It was also quite spacious and had a king-size bed. While the room upstairs had an aquarium on one wall, the bedroom also had two walls filled with glass. The walls were easily two stories tall based on the ceiling height.

There was a single, large, curved sofa that was cream in color and filled with pillows. In front of it was a coffee table made of dark wood polished to a bright shine. In addition there were two cream colored chairs that were accented by a dark brown stitching.

While the living room was bright and airy, the master bedroom was far darker and filled with dark woods. Dark wood floors, an accent wall that was made of dark wood. Even the bed was dark wood that looked to be elevated above the floor somehow since the edge of the bed at the floor had soft glowing lights.

Finding the closet wasn't a problem; it was a huge walk-through. It also looked like Rick had moved in but hadn't really moved the captain or his wife out. The space was mostly filled with her clothes.

Kate couldn't resist running her hands over a lot of what was hanging. She definitely liked what she saw. But she was here for a swimsuit. She opened several drawers and found bras, panties, socks, garter belts, stockings, and night shirts. "Where are the shoes?" She was so raiding this closet even if the shoes didn't fit her.

Then she saw pair after pair of shoes on display and the display was round. She quickly found that just removing a shoe was enough to get it to move for her. IT SPUN! With a shoe in hand, she made it spin slowly as more and more shoes came on display. "WOW!" Kate spun it till the matching shoe showed itself. She pulled it out and sat down to take her shoes off and try these on.

She began walking up and down the closet wearing her new shoes. She was positively beaming. As far as she was concerned, this closet with all these clothes and shoes was now hers. She was the only woman on the ship and she decided this room was hers now. She just needed to convince Rick.

She walked back to the drawers. "Please have a bikini." She opened a drawer that held swimsuits. "One piece… one piece… one piece." Kate cast each one off to the side. "Please just one."

Kate was disappointed but undaunted. Surely there were other females on this ship. She just had to search their rooms. For now she was looking at each suit again and trying to decide which one to wear. Then she finally found the most risqué one in the drawer. The back was cut very low, the top was lower than any bikini she'd ever worn. And there was a cutout on the front.

Stripping off her clothes, she didn't stop to think that she was in Rick's bedroom, naked. She put the suit on and adjusted the little white string so that it didn't show. Her period had started yesterday and so far it had been a light one. Thankfully she'd had no cramps and not much bloating. Next she put her hand inside the top and adjusted her breasts so that the suit fit better. Satisfied, she started to walk out but stopped and spun the shoe rack again till she found what she thought she remembered seeing.

They were nude high heels with barely even a strap to hold her feet in place. They looked uncomfortable, however she was only going to wear them to the pool where she would take them off. Kate grinned an evil grin. "Or get Rick to take them off for me." The heels would only add to her height and make her long legs look even longer. There was one good thing to say about wearing that one piece. It showed off her long legs to perfection.

She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a little nod, pleased with what she saw. Kate began adding a little more sway to her hips once she reached to door that led outside. She strode with purpose out to the pool where she found Rick standing in the water up against the edge with his arms spread wide while his hands rested on the edge. She also noticed that he only had eyes for her.

Kate couldn't resist a soft smile. Rick was eyeing her. She knew she was pretty and at the moment at least, she felt sexy. She had his attention. Now to get him to see things her way.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim had some answers now, not as many as he wanted, but some, and a lot of what he'd learned shocked him. He didn't remember Rick leaving him on the bridge, alone. Although it must have happened since he was the only one there.

Still he needed to verify what he'd learned from Rick. The problem was there weren't that many people on this ship to question. Alexis might not be able to lie, but she was less likely to understand what was going on.

There was still that robot, Lex, that he could ask. He had encountered other robots just like it on this ship and he had stopped to question several of them. But none of them actually answered his questions, certainly not like this Lex was capable of doing. He found himself at a comm panel and touched it. "Where is the robot called Lex?"

"The B-5 unit named Lex is in Medical." Okay, so he had been corrected. It wasn't a robot like his daughter kept referring to it as, it was a B-5. He could adapt. "How do I get to Medical from here?" Instantly there was a trail of lights that would take him there. "I could learn to start to like the year 2327." Jim grinned and started walking.

Lex was sitting in front of a computer screen watching the readouts after having added Alexis's DNA sample to the gel. According to the information her stepsister, Alexis, had given her, this early stage needed to be watched closely. The gel itself was subject to damage if not regulated properly and since this gel was what the DNA would use to grow and feed the body she was after, she needed to watch it closely.

In her peripheral vision, she saw the end of the trail of lights were lit at the door leading to Medical. That told her that either Alexis, Jim, or Kate were headed her way. Rick and herself knew their way around without the aid of the computer.

It was only moments later that she heard Jim's voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I can monitor what I'm doing and talk at the same time. What can I help you with?" Lex was betting that Jim was here to ask questions. Either he didn't get what he wanted from Rick, or he had still more questions.

He found a stool and moved it over closer to her. "What are you monitoring, if I may ask?" It wasn't what he came here for, but he needed to start somewhere.

"My family left behind a way for me to grow a body that I can transfer myself into. To be able to live as a person again." Lex actually had high hopes that it would allow her to be Alexis once more. Go to school, have friends, meet a boy, have kids, start a family of her own. Everything that she'd lost when she had been murdered.

Jim looked around and could see the tank that looked to be filled with a thick liquid substance. "And you found all this under our vacation house?" He didn't understand how it could've gotten there, nor why their house.

"Yes, I'm sure my family thought it was an excellent hiding place to keep the Alliance from finding it and taking it." Lex had to be careful with what she said. Not to accidentally say someone's name. Especially Kate or Alexis's.

"Our house? Why our house? What was so special about our house to your family? Did they buy it years later?" Jim knew there was no way neither he or his daughter was going to live to the year 2327.

"No, the Beckett family still owns the land and the house it sits on. What did Rick tell you? I'm betting that you just left him. Perhaps you should wait on your questions till you understand what you have been told. Share what you have learned with Kate," she advised.

Jim thought about it. Rick had said that the whole story was extremely complex and he had to admit that these two were going out of their way not to overload them with information. It was just that getting it all piecemeal made it feel like they were being lead around by the nose.

"Perhaps, but answer my one question and I'll go. Why exactly did you need the DNA from Alexis? Why couldn't you have gotten your DNA from Kate? Alexis is a child where Kate is not." What was so special about Alexis?

Granted he would leave the choice to Kate about her DNA. It was her DNA after all, he could only offer his opinion.

"Alexis is family. I traced Rick all the way back to my family that was in 1876."

Okay, that made sense, though tracing one's family back that far wasn't easy. Maybe in 2327 it was easier, but he doubted it. So she needed a blood relative even if it was a distant one. Still that didn't explain why their vacation house. Then a thought hit him. These two looked to be going out of their way not to…

"Why are you and Rick being evasive? Neither of you ever mention names of people. Even just now it's _'My family.'_ Just who _is_ your family?" Jim didn't know it but had just asked one of the biggest questions there was when it came to their family.

Lex simply smiled. "That's two questions."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rift 13**

Kate was smiling as she walked toward master bedroom closet where she'd left her clothes before moving over to the bathroom to change. She even put a little extra sway in her hips knowing that Rick was staring at her ass. From her point of view he'd started out playing it cool even though she was sure he was interested in her. Truth be told she was interested in him, too.

They had talked and Kate brought up wanting to use what was in that closet. His immediate reaction was that she could come up and raid that closet anytime she chose. She wasn't quite sure if it was that or the fact that she had wanted to, but she'd smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly. Feeling his body tense up at first made her heart sink. However, when he attempted to take over the kiss, it attempted to reach orbit.

They had spent the next several minutes doing nothing but kissing. She could feel his hands on her bare back and it sent electricity to places that no man had ever managed before. It had only increased the ferocity of her kisses.

She did something she'd never done before and she didn't know why she had done it. She ran her fingers through his hair then grasped a handful and yanked his head back. Then she smiled at him and then kissed him, hard.

Kate had no idea just when the straps over her shoulders had come down but it didn't stop her from kissing him. Then she felt one of his legs move just a little and it had her unconsciously rubbing her core up against his leg. It was now that she could feel his erection up against her. She panicked just a bit. She'd gotten in the pool with the intention of teasing him into letting her use the closet and what was in it. All this kissing had changed her a little, though. She had both kissed guys and been kissed before. But none of those kisses were anything like these. The previous kisses had been just that, kisses. These kisses felt more like they were kissing each other's soul. It was intense, electric, and addicting.

Kate could still feel his hands on her back while they kissed. She just knew that if one of them didn't stop, she wasn't leaving this pool until he was inside her. That wasn't what she had come for.

She was now standing in the bathroom, naked and looking at herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen, her nipples were hard and her core was wet and it wasn't because of her period. And the woman looking back at her looked happy. "Who are you and what have you done with Kate Beckett?" she asked the woman in the mirror.

She had gotten into bed with Alexis and was guessing that she had felt like it was the right thing to do. Just she didn't want to be a mommy. Even as she watched and the tears started to fall, the look of being happy never actually went away.

She was confused. Her mother was dead, her mind was consumed with thoughts of Alexis and now Rick. Her lips still tingled and she could still feel his hands on her skin. She wasn't a virgin, far from it in fact. She thought having sex with Rick would somehow feel and be more than just that. "Maybe," she told the woman in the mirror.

Kate was dressed and headed for the elevator and didn't see either Alexis or Rick. She intended to go find her dad and talk. Except while she waited for the elevator she heard a soft voice call, "Kate?" She spun in place to find Alexis standing a little ways away, looking at her like she had just given the little girl a spanking. She looked so hurt; her eyes were wet and she was pouting a little.

It tugged at her heartstrings. Or actually, pulled hard might be more accurate. Kate walked over to her and got down on her knees. "What's wrong Alexis?" She knew whatever it was she had to fix it.

"Where you going?" Alexis didn't want her to leave her ever again.

Kate used her thumbs to brush away the tears that had escaped. "I'm going to go find my dad. You were still sleeping."

Alexis was moments from a full blown breakdown. "You were gone."

Kate pulled her close and hugged her tightly, trying to calm her. "I'm sorry, Alexis, I just got distracted and you were sleeping."

She could hear and feel Alexis sniffle and the little girl tightened her grip on Kate. "You're not going away?" Alexis still sounded ready to break down and sob.

"NO! But I do need to find my dad. Yours is still in the pool." At least that was the last place she'd seen him. "Why are you worried that I'm leaving? I live on this ship, too."

"My mommy left me." Alexis believed her mommy had left her, even if in truth she'd never seen her. It was just that other kids and mommies and daddies and she just had a daddy. So that meant her mommy had left her.

Kate felt guilty for never asking Rick why he wasn't married or where Alexis's mother was. Hell, she didn't even know if he was single, divorced, or what. She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid.

She moved Alexis back just enough so that she could look at her. "Who is your mommy?" Did she know? The little girl shrugged; she had no idea. "Have you never seen your mommy?" She felt like she should know what Alexis did about her. Alexis only shrugged again. It answered her question even if it didn't tell her much.

Kate needed to make a decision so she looked around and just missed seeing Rick duck behind a wall. Rick was likely still in the pool, however what she needed was to talk to her dad. She knew Alexis shouldn't be left alone. Not feeling like this. "Come with me then, sweetie. I'm going to go find my dad. Maybe we can both ask him questions. Do you want to stay with me?" She was willing to take Alexis with her. Besides her dad was better with kids than she was.

Alexis simply nodded. Kate got up and took her hand. "Let's go find my dad together." She began walking with the four-year-old holding her hand.

What neither of them saw was Rick standing there watching them go after overhearing almost everything. Alexis was his daughter and he should be there for her. Yet in previous years he had missed so many things in her life because he was off on deployment. Being there for her was why he had loved getting this job.

It looked like his little girl was missing having a mommy. He hadn't dated since Alexis had been born. The guilt of never being there for his little girl was starting to eat him up inside. What kind of father was he? Now, stuck here on this ship his little girl was never going to have the mommy that she obviously wanted so badly.

Rick had never second-guessed his being in the military until now. He thought he had been doing what he could for her. Perhaps he was wrong.

Still she was his daughter and he should be handling it, not leaving it to Kate. Though he had to admit that watching it all take place had told him a lot. He went to the same closet to find clothes then to the same bathroom to change.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate had used the computer to find her father and the lights were taking her to far aft of the ship.

What she found was her father standing on the far edge of the pool looking out onto the water and the wake that the ship was making.

"Dad?" She didn't understand why he would be standing here. Granted there was a railing so if he was thinking of jumping he was going to have to mean it and not just fall off the edge.

When he turned around he appeared to be fine. "Hi Katie, Alexis. Did something happen?" These two were still holding hands.

"That's my question, why are you standing at the edge?" Kate still wasn't sure he wasn't planning on doing something stupid.

"I was watching the water and trying to think. It's stupid but I hoped maybe Jo would actually answer."

Hearing his answer, she relaxed and then became sad all over again. It still felt like only yesterday that they had buried her. Even after all that had happened.

Kate looked at her dad. "Answer to what?" He was hoping for an answer so that meant he had a question.

She watched his gaze shift from her to Alexis. "Dad?" Why did having Alexis present create a problem?

Kate knelt down to talk to her. "Alexis, honey, can you go find... find Lex for me and wait for me there? I want to talk to my dad. Can you do that for me?" she asked her softly, trying to not let her suspect something. She had almost called it a robot again and it was looking like it was anything but a simple robot.

"Please, honey, I'll be right there. I can't get off the ship; there's nowhere for me to go, so I'm not leaving."

"O...kay" Alexis would do it but she didn't like it. She wanted Kate close and this wasn't close.

"I promise, after I talk with my dad I'll be right there." She gave her a gentle push to get her moving. Kate couldn't help but notice that Alexis was walking, but she was also dragging her feet and taking her time.

After Alexis was out of sight Kate turned on her dad, but he got in the first word. "Something you want to tell me, Katie?" Like why was she so attached to the little girl all of a sudden.

"You first, Dad. Why are you out here asking Mom questions?" Especially when he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

Jim tried to explain. "I spent some time with that robot… B-5 unit, Lex. I asked her a few questions." Then he changed topics. "Do you know what she's working on?"

"Something about cloning a body for herself. I suppose since it's 2327 cloning is more prevalent. And don't change the topic." She wasn't falling for his deflection.

"Actually I am on topic. That... Lex is involved in this. A lot involved," he insisted while still being mysterious.

"I'm not following; make sense." She wanted answers and her dad was being like everyone else on this ship: secretive.

"I asked who she got the DNA from to make her body."

"Yes, from Alexis. Who wasn't hurt even a bit doing it. We know that, Dad. It means that after the clone grows up it will look like what Alexis will look like when she reaches that age." Kate didn't see the point to all this.

Jim calmly asked, "Do you also know who her mother is?"

"No, I haven't had time to ask Rick who Alexis's mother is. Even Alexis doesn't know."

"Funny you should say that. Did you know Lex is Alexis?"

That got Kate to shut up. That made no sense whatever. "All right..."

"Lex is Alexis. Not this Alexis, but still Alexis. Her mother was Meredith Lee and her father was… Richard Castle." Jim waited for her reaction.

"RICK?" That also didn't make sense. "But Rick's from 2327, it's not possible." There were over 300 years difference.

"Oh, you're right, the two are different, though they _are_ related by blood. His many greats grandfather was Richard Castle. The same Richard Castle who wrote the books your mother had been reading and loved so much."

She stared at him like he had lost his mind. "1999 Richard Castle. So he had kids. What does that have to do with anything?"

"1999 Richard Castle, yes, but also an 1876 Richard Castle which is the same Richard Castle."

That bit of news shocked her. It wasn't possible. 1999 didn't just become 1876. Unless… "The Rift device." Kate smiled triumphantly. She was sure she had the answer only to see her dad shake his head.

He corrected her. "Richard Castle the author died in 2011 and woke up in 1874. In a little town in the middle of nowhere Montana. Not all that far from the Little Big Horn as a matter of fact."

Kate was really starting to question her dad's hold on reality. "People who die don't just wake up in 1874. They either go to hell or go to heaven, if you believe in that. And if you don't, you don't wake up at all. Dead is dead, Dad." She didn't believe a word of it.

"Perhaps, but guess who he was married to?" This was the part that Jim had had the most trouble with. Right up until this robot told him everything it had no business knowing. Things no other person could possibly know.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"That's not possible. Simply not possible." Jim rejected the idea outright.

"Which part? The part where you became a drunk after your wife was killed and left Kate to fend for herself for years? While she did her best to help her father recover. Suffering from her mother's death and her father abandoning her. Bottle after bottle.

"Perhaps it was the fact that your daughter left college and gave up on her dream because her parents had left her. One to death and one to alcoholism.

"Joined the NYPD because she wanted to find out who had killed her mother. Who had turned you into a drunk. Who had destroyed her life that she had all planned out for herself?

"Maybe it was the part that she became the best homicide detective in New York City? That she fought for the victims and made it her job to make sure the killers were caught and sent to prison. Not killed, but convicted and sent to rot in prison.

"Or it was the part where she closed off her heart to everyone. Didn't love anyone and let no one love her. All because in her eyes everyone she loved or tried to love left her, ... abandoned her.

"Possibly it was the part where Richard Castle never gave up on her. That he saw that your daughter was extraordinary. That she was truly unique. That she was worth being loved. Even when she pushed back time after time, because she was afraid he would find her heart that she had locked away.

"Yet she let him follow her around as she worked. Chased after killers to bring them to justice. Had her life saved time after time by Richard Castle, the writer. That she in turn saved his life a number of times. So why would she do that? Because she knew that she was already in love with him and wouldn't survive losing one more person from her life?

"Maybe it was the part that she finally realized that she loved him. Loved him with all of her heart. That she was finally ready to risk her heart on him.

"Perhaps it was the part that they would have children together and that they in turn would have children. Down through the years. All the way to 2327." Lex watched him sit there dumbfounded, trying to follow along.

Jim opened his mouth to say something. To counter at least one of its statements and just as quickly closed it and tried to think.

"You're trying to convince me that my daughter dies and is reborn in the year 1874 in some tiny town in Montana," he said in disbelief. "That kind of stuff doesn't happen." You didn't go back in time after you died. He wasn't really sure what happened, but it wasn't that.

"And yet your daughter spent the next several years as sheriff of a small town. Bringing justice to the people of that town. Because that's who she is. After everything that has happened to her, this is who she is. Wife, mother of three, and sheriff of a town in Montana." She maintained her story and hoped that he would listen.

"And you know all about this how? You're from 2327, aren't you?" It was just a story. It had to be.

"Richard Castle, the writer, the writer that your wife loved so much, the man who fell in love with your daughter and did his best to save Kate Beckett from herself, was my father." It had been a long process but her father was finally happy. He loved Kate Beckett with every fiber of his body and he had finally gotten Kate Beckett to love him back just as much.

"Now the question you need to answer is… are you going to let your Kate Beckett become that Kate Beckett, again? Or does she grow up to be someone else? Someone who doesn't hide her heart? Someone who doesn't lose both of her parents, and while you may not die, make no mistake, she lost you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rift 14**

Not that she cared but it sounded like her dad did. "Okay, Dad, who did Richard Castle marry?" Maybe her mother would have been interested but she wasn't. Her mother had tried to get her to read his books but she'd resisted. Now she was stuck on a ship in a time that wasn't hers so she was never going to get to read them now. Yet another thing she wished she could take back…brushing off her mother's favorite author.

Jim decided not to tell her. "It's not important." If he did, would it hurt who she was going to be? He still wasn't sure he believed everything that robot, B-5 unit, Lex – Alexis, had told him. He wasn't going to influence who his daughter fell in love with. If he told her would that bring this Rick and her closer together or make sure they never did?

He tried to dismiss her. "I think you have a little girl that's expecting you. She seems to really like you. Best if you didn't disappoint her." However, Kate didn't move.

"Dad." He obviously knew something and she wanted to know what it was. And she wasn't sure he wasn't planning on jumping. Though she had promised Alexis she would be right there…

"Just go, Katie, I'll be fine. I'm going to stand right here and ask Jo some more questions. Who knows, at the rate our lives are changing, maybe she'll actually answer." He really hoped she would. He missed her so much that his heart truly ached.

Kate stepped up to him and hugged him and got hugged back in return. "Don't do anything stupid, Dad." She would kill him if he did.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll be fine…honest." Even though she hadn't asked him outright, he knew she was questioning whether he was planning to jump. Hearing that he'd tried to kill himself using alcohol had been bad enough. The thought of actually killing himself by jumping overboard was out of the question. If he had hurt his daughter once already, he wasn't going to repeat the same mistake.

"If you're –" Kate was interrupted when there was a flash of orange not all that far away followed by a loud bang. Both of them looked in that direction. "Dad, was that…"

Jim finished her question for her. "A Rift event. Looks a lot like what hit us. They did say that there would be others," he commented while they both continued to watch.

Kate raised her hand to block out the glare. "Something's out there." She wasn't sure but it looked to be moving.

Jim did the same as they watched it get closer and closer. "I think it's a plane," he remarked and kept watching. "Looks like an old one since I think it has a prop." It got closer and closer. "Definitely a plane and it's not a jet." They were just starting to hear the roar of the plane's engine. It passed over them just barely above them. Kate thought sure she recognized the plane. But that it wasn't possible, was it? It flew out, started to turn around and come back.

Jim voiced what both of them were thinking. "Japanese, World War II, a Zero, I think."

It was now flying just above the water. Kate had seen enough movies to guess what it was doing and what came next. Just as suddenly they both heard an alarm blaring.

"Dad, I think it's…" She never finished. Just that moment both she and Jim were hit from behind by B-5 units that landed on them. They'd been so focused on the plane that they missed seeing two B-5 units running flat out from inside the ship straight for them. They certainly felt the robots hit them and knock them to the deck. Both of them cried out from the pain it caused.

The next thing they heard was the sound of weapons fire. They recognized it as an automatic weapon being fired. It was the Japanese plane firing on them. A heartbeat later they heard the sound of a series of pops followed by the sound of something exploding.

A moment later the B-5 units got up and allowed them to stand. Jim and Kate slowly got up and looked where the plane used to be. "What happened to it?" Kate asked and started moving toward the edge of the ship. Jim and the B-5 units followed. A small amount of fire was visible and was spread out in the water along with what looked like a lot of junk. Kate asked her question but she already knew the answer. "Did we just shoot it down?"

Jim certainly thought so. "This _is_ a military ship," he reminded her. They both continued to watch where it had crashed.

A new voice yelled out to them. _"ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?"_ They wheeled around and saw a B-5 unit running at them. It didn't stop until it was right next to them. Then it began running its hands over them. "Are either of you hurt?" Lex stopped checking them after a moment. Jim and Kate spoke at the same time.

"Did you just shoot down a plane?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"We're both fine. These robots…B-5 units, crashed into us and forced us onto the deck." Jim said.

"A Japanese Mitsubishi A6M Zero," Lex confirmed.

"A Japanese World War II fighter? Here?" Jim was still a little shocked though he could still feel the adrenaline of the situation running through his veins. Knowing it and seeing it were two different things.

"Rift event," Lex confirmed. "I've personally reprogrammed these two B-5 units. They're essentially your body guards. They've been tasked to follow you around discreetly while maintaining their distance. The sound of the ship alarm got them moving.

"You're sure you two are alright?" Lex couldn't stomach the thought of losing either of them. In a way they were family, too.

Jim touched his daughter's arm. "We're fine, right Katie?"

"A real Japanese fighter plane." Kate couldn't believe it. Then a thought hit her. "Did it come here or did we go there?" Were they still in the future or in the middle of World War II?

"The Rift brought it here. Nothing has changed for us," Lex assured them. Then she placed a finger to her ear. "Say again, please." She'd missed it while paying attention to Jim and Kate.

"They're both fine. The two B-5 units did their jobs perfectly," she told Rick then listened for a moment. Then she took out the earpiece and handed it to Kate. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Kate put it in her ear. "Hello?" She wasn't sure who she was talking to. What she heard next was the sound of a little girl crying. "Alexis? I'm fine, honey. Dad and I are both fine."

"Not…leaving?" Alexis managed between sniffles, not paying any attention to her dad who was standing right next to her.

Kate actually smiled as even from here she could feel Alexis pulling on her heartstrings. "No honey, not leaving," she said reassuringly. "Is your daddy there? Can you let him talk to me?"

She heard Rick's voice. "She's been scared, said she had to talk to you." He knew this was a military ship and that it was armed. It's just that it was more a spy ship and shouldn't ever be involved in combat. Certainly not against some ancient Japanese war plane.

"She's sweet. Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can," Kate said.

Jim leaned in close. "Is there only just the one?" He couldn't remember a Japanese World War II plane flying alone.

"Scans show just the one and it's been destroyed. We'll be on the bridge if you want to join us," Rick told Kate who passed on the information.

"Since you two are fine I'm going back to work." Lex took back her earpiece and walked away.

"Do you require any assistance?" one of the B-5 units inquired, which was a first. Up until now all of the B-5 units had been silent even if they did look exactly like Lex.

"We're fine, thank you." Jim wasn't sure they'd saved them from the Japanese fighter, but it hadn't hurt either of them.

"We are happy to serve," the other B-5 unit responded then both of them moved away to take up positions that were still close but out of the way.

Jim looked at Kate. "Something you want to tell me?" He'd noticed how his daughter was reacting to Alexis.

"Nothing to tell you, Dad." She wasn't going to admit to him that she was already falling for the little girl. She needed to get to the bridge. "I have to go."

His daughter started to walk away. "Just make sure you invite him over for dinner," Jim teased and received _such_ a glare from his daughter. He chuckled as she stalked off.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate walked into the bridge after following the trail of lights and was not surprised when she was crashed into by a happy-to-see-her little girl. "You're here!" a little voice exclaimed. Kate let herself be hugged and placed a hand on her head while looking at Rick.

He in turn walked up to both of them. "She's taken with you. Do I need to…?" Rick was ready to take Alexis away from Kate and have a nice long talk with her.

"NO! No need. I don't mind, really." She absentmindedly stroked Alexis's hair, unaware that she was even doing it.

"If you're sure…" He needed for Kate to understand what she was offering. "I don't want her hurt." Meaning Kate leaving his daughter when she decided having a child follow her around all day to be too much for her.

"I know and I'll admit that it _is_ a bit scary, but she's worth it." Kate thought she knew what she was doing. Then Rick came even closer and leaned in to kiss her. Of course she kissed him back.

"I need to get back to work, Kate. I've got to inspect for any damage that fighter might have done. It used archaic rounds so I doubt it, but maybe some of the glass has a crack. If it does I need to find it before we lose the entire pane.

"If you need me call. Lex is in Medical still monitoring her project. Your dad…" Rick wasn't sure just where Jim was at the moment. "Oh, and thanks to that fighter, dinner may be a little late."

"I'll find us a snack," Kate said with a smile. Rick looked at his screen before coming back to them and knelt down to Alexis.

"I'm going to leave you with Kate, is that okay? I need to look for any broken places on the ship then fix them if there are any." Alexis just looked at him and hugged Kate's legs a little tighter. "You be a good girl and do what Kate tells you to." Rick kissed her cheek and stood.

Kate latched onto his shirt and pulled him in close then kissed him. He was learning to like her kisses and kissed her back. "I'll call when dinner is ready." Rick gave her a quick kiss this time. "See you two later." He walked out and called for a pair of B-5 units to meet him.

"Looks like it's just the two of us. We've been swimming, seen a movie." Even if Alexis had fallen asleep before it ended. "What would you like to do now?" They were on a ship, their choices were limited.

Alexis scrunched her face. "Potty?"

"Potty? Okay, bathroom it is." Kate lifted her up and let Alexis wrap her arms around her neck. She held her with both arms under her butt. "Let's find the closest one." She stepped outside of the bridge and pressed the panel to ask where the closest restroom was.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim was still standing on the aft end of the ship. "What do you think, Jo? If that B-5 unit is right – that Lex or Alexis – then our daughter is or was married to your favorite author and had a family. I just never dreamed it would be in 1876." He didn't really expect an answer.

It all left him wondering what the grandkids he was never going to meet were like.

Jim started chuckling. "And she's also a nineteen-year-old teenager."

He'd been silent for a time, thinking and watching the ocean. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard, "Mr. Beckett." It was Lex softly calling his name. "Sorry." She hadn't meant to startle him.

"I found something in the case that I was left that is marked for you. Since you know most of it now I thought you should have it." Lex held out a small, almost flat device that looked a little like a squashed diamond.

Jim took it, examined it, then looked at Lex for an explanation. "It most likely contains a recorded message," she said. "There will be a 3D image that will appear on the top. You can either set it down on a table or just hold it in your hand."

He didn't understand why there would be something for him. "From who?"

"I don't know but I have an idea. I'll let you listen to it. I'll be in Medical if you want to talk." Lex left him standing there, looking at it.

He began to wonder how it was activated. He ran his fingers over it and felt a raised bump so he pressed it. Instantly a person came into view that looked like how he thought Alexis would appear as an adult. She was maybe late 20s or so.

" _Hello_ _,_ _Jim Beckett. If you_ _'_ _re watching this then it means I finally got up the nerve to give this to you. My name is Alexis Rodgers and my father is Richard Rodgers. It_ _'_ _s difficult to explain, however, I_ _'_ _ve downloaded a lot of information into this unit. It will_ _be_ _display_ _ed_ _for you when or if you ask for it._

" _There_ _are_ _also a number of messages from your daughter, Katherine Houghton Beckett. Unfortunately since she_ _'_ _s in 18_ _76_ _all of her messages will be relayed to you by one of us. We have a way to visit her, we just can't take things with us. All we can do is talk._

" _So far we have sent her information on how to make_ _p_ _enicillin, how to make pills used to purify drinking water, how to make batteries, how to make simple pumps_ _– models that_ _do require electricity to function and_ _ones that_ _don't_ _,_ _along with a number of other items that they can construct given their limitations of_ _the time_ _._

" _Your daughter is doing quite well_ _,_ _actually. She_ _'_ _s opened her heart and loves Richard Castle with_ _everything she is_ _. They have a little girl who at this time is almost six. Her name is Lily Ann. She also had twin boys two years later. The boys are James Alexander and Levi Jacob._

" _They_ _'_ _ve opened a restaurant where Richard does almost all the cooking. Kate is the sheriff and only lets her deputy take over when she is too pregnant to do her work._

" _She spent a number of our visits asking us to make sure you knew that she was happy. Richard and her family make her happy. Hopefully you can be happy for her. There are messages about her wedding, honeymoon, birth of her children,_ _becom_ _ing sheriff, opening their restaurant that has their home on the second floor_ _,_ _amongst other things._

" _She has been told who_ _probably_ _had her mother killed and who most likely had her killed._

" _Why she_ _'_ _s still alive after having been killed is rather complicated. Unfortunately none of us really understand, though_ _._ _Snohbal has her_ _own_ _opinion. Her message concerning this is also recorded here. How we are communicating with her is also mentioned here in one of these recordings._

" _Please don't worry, Mr. Beckett_ _. Y_ _our daughter is well_ _-_ _loved and loves her family. Hopefully this will ease your conscience over what has happened to her._ _And p_ _lease don't be angry with Snohbal, she_ _'_ _s done her best. If you will allow yourself, you could learn to love her_ _,_ _too._

" _Take care_ _,_ _Jim."_

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim did indeed have questions and the B-5 unit named Lex seemed to have most of the answers. "Questions already?" Lex teased.

He overlooked the teasing since he had questions that he needed answered now. "I'm not sure I understand. She's talking to me but I'm not so sure." The things she had said made no sense, and who was this Snohbal?

Lex asked if she could play that recording so she could understand why he was confused.

"Oh, I see." She tried to figure out how to explain. "After Kate was killed a woman took over her life and became Kate Beckett. Her name was Snohbal. She did her very best to be Kate Beckett."

Lex tried to help him make sense of it all. "There's one thing you need to keep in mind. All this happened in 2011 and you're from 1999. Yes, your wife is gone but everything that happened after that has not yet happened for you. Plus with you being here far in the future, those events will never happen in this time line."

"Time travel." Jim had forgotten to take that into consideration.

"What you learn from this device is all based on you being from 2011, not 1999. The person that we think had your wife killed and then had your daughter killed along with my real father hasn't killed Kate nor him and never will," Lex tried to warn him as he listened to the other recordings.

"So Katie didn't go back in time to 1876?" Jim did his best but still didn't completely comprehend it.

"In a different timeline she did. But Kate is now here, on this ship, in this timeline. It did happen; it just isn't going to happen to her in this timeline."

He was silent for a time as he tried to think it through. "It's confusing." Jim thought he got it, but it wasn't easy.

"Rick, Commander Castle that is, had an equally difficult time understanding. Don't be hard on yourself, Mr. Beckett. Neither of you have lived through it. We did warn you that it was complicated and if you started learning things out of context with time, it would only make things worse," Lex reminded him.

Jim did remember that. He also remembered not believing them. "Sorry about that. I do have a question. She said her name was Alexis Rodgers, who is that?" He'd never heard of her before.

"That Alexis is my sister, or step-sister to be more precise," Lex replied then realized it wasn't really an answer that would help him. "In 2011 when Kate Beckett was murdered, so was my real father, Richard Castle."

"The author, the one my wife loved so much, yes?"

"Correct. Snohbal took over the life of Kate Beckett while a man assumed the life of my dad. That would be Richard Rodgers. He, too, had a daughter but she was two years older than me. He'd named her Alexis, as well.

"We became close over the years. She gave me the body that I have now. Until then I was just a hologram. Couldn't touch anything and could only go where the emitters could send me…it took some getting used to." She could still remember those years. They had been hard for her. Not touching or being touched. Not being able to smell anything. Not being able to eat anything.

He was catching on. "So now there are three Alexises that need to be accounted for."

Lex smiled. "Alexis Harper Castle, that's me; Alexis Lynn Castle, the little four-year-old; Alexis Grace Rodgers, the woman on the recording. To make things even more complicated there are three Richards. My father, Richard Edgar Castle; Richard David Rodgers, the man who assumed my dad's life after he'd been killed; and Richard Lee Castle, the father of little Alexis."

Jim did his best to understand until a thought hit him. "For all that to work each would have to look like the other, would they not?" He found that a little hard to believe.

Lex nodded. "They did actually. Snohbal had the wherewithal to look exactly like Kate; Richard Rodgers was almost identical to my dad. So much so that I never noticed until I was told. And Commander Richard Castle looks exactly like my dad. Each of the Alexises look almost identical, too. People would be hard-pressed to tell them apart," she added.

"So what happens next?" Jim was getting used to talking to what looked like a robot that talked and acted like a real person.

"Next…? Next, we live our lives. Your Kate has a life in front of her. It will be completely different from the Kate Beckett I remember. My dad is long since dead and yet his bloodline is alive in the Richard on this ship.

"Little Alexis will grow up and live her life. I've been offered a life from my sister if I can get this to work." Lex turned her head to look at the not yet even the size of a peanut fetus floating in the middle of a liquid that was almost the consistency of a gel.

Then she pointed out that his future was now different as well. "You get to make a life for yourself, one that's different from the one I remember. Free from years of being an alcoholic. Free from the man who killed your wife and killed your daughter."

Jim scoffed a little. "Stuck on a ship which is trapped far into the future. With not another living soul anywhere near here." He didn't see that as much of a life.

"For now." Lex knew they had options even if some of them weren't going to be easy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rift 15**

Rick didn't expect to find any damage from the Japanese plane and he hadn't found any. At least nothing visible. To err on the side of caution he ordered two of the B-5 units to run in-depth scans of certain sections of the ship and deliver them to the bridge when complete.

Since he was done he decided to try and find Alexis. He asked the panel in one of the hallways, "Where is Alexis Castle?"

"Alexis Castle is presently located in the captain's pool." That information had him _very_ concerned. He had made sure that she knew that she couldn't be in the pool alone. Unfortunately the computer wasn't smart enough to answer the question, _"_ _Is she alone?_ _"_

Instead he tried a different question. "Where is Kate Beckett?" He remembered she was with his daughter when he went off to inspect for damage.

"Katherine Beckett is located in the captain's pool." Rick immediately relaxed. Alexis wasn't swimming alone. He remembered the last time he and Kate had been in that same pool. Smiling, he touched his lips with his fingers. He might manage to sneak in a kiss or two even with his daughter present. At least he would be where his two favorite women were located.

It took him some time to get from one of the lower levels all the way up to the captain's level. It was here that he stripped in the closet and put on a swimsuit and then went up the spiral staircase to get to the pool level.

There was a small seating area located there with glass walls on three sides and the aquarium on the other. Stepping out through one of the two doors he found that it was warm outside.

It was also now that he could hear his daughter laughing her head off. "KATE… STOP!" Whatever Kate was doing she didn't stop because Alexis just kept on laughing. It wasn't until Rick was standing closer to the pool that he figured out that she was tickling his daughter while they sat on the steps in the shallow end of the pool.

Alexis spotted him. "DADDY! HELP!"

Rick stood there and watched Kate and Alexis interact. Kate had heard her plea and had stopped tickling her to look up at him. He watched a slew of emotions play across her face. Caught red-handed, shocked, embarrassed, defensive, remorseful, to proud of herself. He found it enlightening, telling him more of the woman that was taking her time to make his little girl happy.

Alexis took the opening to scramble out of the pool, run to her dad, and wrap her arms around his legs. "You having fun, pumpkin?" Rick was amused and didn't miss that Kate let out a breath and visibly relaxed.

"Kate tickled me!" Alexis moved around his legs so that his legs were between her and Kate's fingers.

"Did you tickle her back?" He didn't look at her to see if she was answering his question. Instead, "Perhaps _we_ should tickle her back," he suggested and began removing his daughter's arms from around his legs.

Kate, though, had heard him and knew he meant it. She squealed, jumped farther into the pool, and started swimming for the far side.

Rick had managed to escape his daughter and ran for the pool. Since this end was shallow he ran down the side for a moment before jumping into the pool.

Kate may have gotten a head start but Rick had run and jumped and was on her in a moment. She started to struggle and was beginning to worry that he was going to drown her in his attempt to tickle her. That lasted all of about 2 seconds when suddenly she found herself being kissed instead. She was shocked at first but quickly began just kicking her legs to stay afloat while she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Kate could feel his tongue and wasted no time in initiating a tongue war while kissing. Both of them stopped, however, when they both heard, "Eww…kissy." They saw Alexis standing at the edge of the pool with her hands over her eyes. Both of them laughed. Sadly it ruined the moment. They let go of each other and swam toward her.

Rick climbed out of the pool to collect his daughter. "You don't want me kissing Kate?" he said it in a teasing manner, but Kate was worried. If Alexis said no… Kate's heart dropped as her fears started to take over. She knew neither of them had done anything wrong; they had only kissed. Intense toe-curling kisses, but still only kisses. And being stuck on this ship meant without a doubt there wasn't anyplace to go. Rick couldn't really ask her out on a date.

"Kissy." Alexis looked between her dad and Kate.

"Well how about if both of us kiss Kate?" Rick asked her. Kate started breathing again when she saw Alexis smile and nod her head.

He picked up Alexis, walked down into the pool, and right up next to her. "Kissy huh?" he asked his daughter again, then leaned over to kiss Kate on the cheek. A moment later Alexis leaned away from her dad while still in his arms to kiss Kate's other cheek.

Kate beamed. "Thank you, Alexis." That she was accepted by Alexis suddenly meant a lot to her.

"Tickle!" Alexis suddenly announced. She reached out and practically left her daddy's arms so she could get her hands on Kate and tickle her in retaliation.

Kate squealed and tried to get away. Suddenly she found herself trapped by one of Rick's arms while the other held onto Alexis as the little girl got her revenge. Alexis wasn't nearly as good at tickling as Kate was but Kate was soon laughing. Partly from being tickled, no matter how professional it was, but also at the situation.

"Tickle Kate!" he encouraged his daughter while pulling Kate in closer. She was fighting back, just not very hard and even less hard when suddenly Rick began kissing her. Alexis gave up tickling Kate as she watched her daddy kiss Kate right up close. Kate found her arms working their way up his chest till they were around his neck and kissed him back.

"Kissy," Alexis stated again, which got Kate to stop kissing Rick to look at her and see her with her hands over her eyes again. The sight made Kate chuckle. She moved her head to start kissing Alexis all over whatever part of her face she could reach not covered by her little hands. Alexis started laughing.

Rick simply tightened his arm around Kate and drew her in a touch closer. The second she stopped kissing his daughter, he gave her a quick kiss.

"Kate?" He suddenly had a plan and since she was in his arms and Alexis was here and seemed to like Kate a lot… She shifted a bit to look at him. What she saw in his eyes had her heart pounding. Whatever it was he was about to ask her or say to her, it was going to be a big moment in their lives. "I know there really isn't anywhere to go… but, um… would you go out with me?" he asked in a rush. "I could make dinner and we could eat in the main dining room. Get dressed up then go see a movie in the theater." He looked at her hopefully, hoping she wouldn't shoot down his idea for their first date.

Kate loved how he was nervous about asking her out. It was cute. She did have one reservation which concerned his age since she didn't know what it was, but it didn't seem all that important at the moment. She gave him a quick kiss. "If you let me help cook you've got a deal." Her mother had taught her a few things and she wanted to show him that she could cook. "What about…?" She glanced at Alexis.

"I can ask if Lex will watch her. You like Lex don't you?" Rick looked at Alexis who started smiling. "Tomorrow at 7:00? It'll give you a chance to search the ship for a dress that will fit you."

"I can use the closet in your bedroom?" Kate liked what was in there a lot.

"Take anything you like, I'm sure they won't mind." He knew it was unlikely that the owners were ever coming back.

"Deal!" She gave him another quick kiss followed by kissing Alexis quickly.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim was still sitting in Medical after Lex had told him that she was going to go inspect the Rift Device. She hadn't said why, just that it was where she was going.

He was sitting there with this recording device which was filled with messages, or so it had told him. Lex had instructed him on how to pull messages out of it so that he didn't just keep watching the same one over and over again. He selected one and saw the same woman he'd seen earlier show up.

" _A message from Kate Beckett: I never knew just how empty my heart was until Rick and my children filled it. I love them more th_ _a_ _n I ever thought was possible. I love them and_ _I_ _miss and love you_ _, D_ _ad."_

Jim didn't exactly know how to take that message. His Kate was on this ship somewhere and yet he had learned this Kate was also his Kate, just from a different time on a different timeline.

He was hesitant about listening to the next one. Somehow it felt like he was listening in on messages meant for someone else, not him. "God, this really is complicated." He was coming to grips with just how complex all of this was. Still he chose another, and watched the same woman show up.

" _Message from Kate Beckett: Living in 18_ _76_ _isn't so bad. It's hard work_ _,_ _though._ _W_ _hat I wouldn't give for a washer and dryer. Kids go through a lot of clothes."_

Jim chuckled at that message. He could only imagine how people washed their clothes back then. He chose yet another. This time a woman that looked exactly like Kate appeared.

" _Message from Kate Beckett: Rick proposed just two days after we found each other here. At first I didn't know what to say. We_ _'_ _d only just gotten together_ _, after all_ _. I could see that he loved me_ _, so_ _I said yes, though we didn't actually get married until a year later."_

It left Jim smiling and wondering just what that Rick was really like. The things he had read told him that he was probably a bad choice for his daughter. He had a reputation, and not a very good one at that.

Still who was that woman that looked like his daughter and yet talked about a message from Kate Beckett from another time? It left him confused. He chose another one at random. This time it was that Alexis again.

" _Message from Kate Beckett: I gave birth to twin boys a week ago. I was so scared since there is little medical knowledge in this time. The pain was really bad. I was so mean to Rick while in labor. I'm still amazed that he loves me."_

Jim hadn't really thought about that. Women in that time frequently died in childbirth if his memory was correct. They didn't have emergency rooms, no ICU, no blood transfusions. People got infections so easily. It did tell him something about the Kate Beckett that was and wasn't his daughter had become.

"Do you know anything about this, Jo?" Jim asked the ceiling as he looked up. God, but he missed his wife!

He decided that he had intruded on another Kate Beckett's life long enough and put the device away. It left him alone so he got up and pressed his nose against the tank that wasn't far away. "I don't see a thing." He looked hard but the liquid was difficult to see anything through.

Jim decided on a snack and was soon walking through rooms and down hallways toward the main kitchen.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex didn't know what she was looking for. This Rift Device had gotten them here and somehow had created a Rift Storm that was creating Rifts on its own. There had been five recorded instances of a Rift event.

Only the latest one with a World War II Japanese fighter presented any real danger.

"The fighter showed up with its pilot and was made mostly of an aluminum alloy that helped to keep it lighter than most planes of the time. Most taxis in New York are not brand new so most of them are likely made of steel with some aluminum.

"In each case they brought their passengers with them. So is the Rift targeting metal or the people inside them? But it's designed to take just one passenger and leave any others and the car or plane." She talked to herself while trying to understand what was going on.

"Since the fighter attacked it's likely that World War II has started so that makes the time to be the early 40s while Kate and Jim are from 1999.

"They said it was January 19, 1999. What if that fighter came from January 19, 1941?" Was time and not space the common factor? "New York and where Japan is attacking aren't even close to each other." She went back to typing. There had to be some commonality.

"Okay, those two came here and all of our crew save for Rick and Alexis went there, or somewhere, and then our ship went there with us inside it." She needed a lead, something – anything – she could work with.

Then a thought hit her. "That roof! What was on that roof? It deflected our attack somehow and hit all of our crew. Then a Storm event took our ship with us in it. This Storm is sending things from the past to the future.

"Random storm events?" Lex still didn't see a pattern. It did, however, get her to start plotting where all the Rift events that had been recorded had taken place. "Is it the area? Another Bermuda Triangle?" She continued to work and soon had a map that showed where all of the Rift events had taken place.

"The coast of China, downtown New York City, Japan attacks Manila in January." She didn't see any connection and it only got more confusing when she added the locations from the other Rift events.

"Nothing!" Lex sat back in her chair, exasperated with finding nothing useful. "Is it really that random? So what's next?"

O{}O{}O

Rick, Kate, and Alexis were all still sitting on the steps of the pool looking happy with each other. Then there was a flash of orange not all that far away, out in the water somewhere. This was followed by an enormous crack of thunder.

Two things instantly followed. Well, three things actually. One: Alexis didn't like it and started crying. Second: the ship's alarm sounded and that didn't help Alexis's crying one bit. Third: Rick was up and out of the pool in a flash and hit the ground running.

Fortunately, since this was the captain's level and the actual bridge was a little ways away, there were monitoring screens on the level below the pool. He couldn't actually steer the ship from here, but he could activate and use the weapons as well as activate the Rift Device.

Right now, though, activating that now cursed thing was the furthest thing from his mind. What he did find was that Lex was already calling him. He quickly found out it was she who had sounded the alarm.

"What have we got?" He watched a live video feed of what she'd found. "What the heck is that thing?"

It was a ship obviously, since it was floating and it wasn't all that far away, either. It wasn't very big and it sat low in the water. That told him it wasn't meant for sea travel because if it was out to sea, the waves would swamp it and likely sink it. Much like what was happening now.

"That, Commander, if I'm right, is the Merrimack. It's a warship from the Civil War. One of the very first warships in the United States clad in iron. Note the Confederate flag." Rick had never heard of it. He barely remembered that there had been a Civil War, otherwise known as the War between the States. It was still taught in history class…barely.

He also noticed that there were a number of round metal objects sticking out the side and each had a hole in the middle of them. "What the heck are those things?" Rick couldn't remember ever seeing this thing or what was sticking out of it before.

He ran a scan of it and was starting to read what it was telling him. "The Merrimack?" He turned to find Kate standing right behind with Alexis in her arms. "How did that thing get here?" She hadn't yet put 2 +2 together, meaning the Rift event and the metal warship.

"You know what this thing is?" Rick questioned since he had no knowledge of it.

"A Civil War battleship. There were two of them. This one was Confederate and the other was Union. The Monitor. It was the first metal warship against metal warship in the war. How did it get here?" Kate was amazed and slightly confused.

He was all set to answer her question since it was obvious, when suddenly there was a flash of fire from the ship followed by a puff of smoke. This was followed by him seeing a few red lights suddenly show up on his screen.

"Did that thing just shoot a hole in my ship?" Rick was equally concerned and pissed off.

"Negative, Commander," Lex's voice responded. "They fire metal balls at low velocities; it's incapable of putting a hole in the side of this ship. Though it could break one of our windows if it can shoot that high." She doubted that they could elevate the cannon that high, however.

They watched as wave after wave washed over the flat portion of the ship. The sea wasn't that rough, at least not to them. "Is it sinking?" Kate suddenly asked. She thought she could no longer see part of the low flat deck.

"I believe so," Lex answered. "It was designed for combat in rivers not open seas. If memory serves, the battle between it and the Monitor took place on the James River."

"The Battle of Hampton Roads," Kate added, putting her history classes to work.

"Quite correct." Lex speculated as to what it had just been doing. "It's possible that battle was taking place just as the Rift captured it and sent it here. It may be that the shot it fired was originally meant for the Monitor and not us."

Rick was just starting to think about activating the ship's weapons and blowing it to hell until Lex said that last part. "An accident?" he asked quietly.

"It's sinking." Kate pointed to one end that was now clearly underwater and looked to be continuing to sink. "They'll drown." She was concerned for the men inside that thing. She remembered her American History teacher telling them that there were 300 men and 30 officers on the Merrimack.

"I'll meet you at the VTOL," Lex told him.

"You two stay here." He kissed a silent Alexis and Kate and was off running still clad in just his swimsuit.

Kate turned Alexis so that she couldn't see as she watched the Merrimack sink.

It was long since gone by the time she could see the VTOL that she'd seen during her tour arrive just above where it used to be. She watched it hover there then it actually went down to just barely above sea level and moved around a little. But she never saw it pick anyone out of the water. Not that she ever saw anyone in the water.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate with Alexis standing next to her, were just inside the door leading out to the landing pad and watched as the VTOL made a slow soft landing. They waited for Rick and Lex to join them.

"Nothing?" She'd watched it all but they were closer than she was. Rick simply shook his head. He had no idea how many men were on that ship, but they were gone now.

Kate stepped into Rick and let him hold her. She'd just watched a ship sink with all hands onboard. Only moments ago she had watched as men died.

"We need to find a way to fix this. This device is making a mess of this timeline. It's getting people killed." It wasn't that he was unaffected, it was that his military training had taught him to take care of his own people first even before other men dying.

"I can try, but this device was more Professor Hicks then me." Lex thought she was smart, but wasn't sure she was smart enough for this.

He glanced over at her. "I know you're working on your human body, but when you have some spare time… This needs to stop."

Rick held his hand out to Kate. "Come on, what I could really use now is a drink. Except there's no alcohol onboard a military ship."

"Soda, maybe?" She looked down at Alexis who was still standing there holding her hand and being very quiet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rift 16**

Rick, Kate and Alexis hadn't made it far when a rapidly moving Jim walked right up to them. "What was the alarm?" He was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"I'll be in the tower after stopping in Medical for a moment." Lex left them behind.

"We had another Rift event," Rick answered. "This one was just a few yards off to starboard."

"It was the Merrimack, Dad. The real Merrimack!" Kate still couldn't believe it. She'd actually seen the ship in person instead of in drawings; there were no photographs of it to her knowledge.

"The Confederate ship? From the Civil War?" That caught Jim by surprise. "First a World War II Japanese fighter appears, now a ship from the Civil War? What's going on?"

"I wish I knew, sir, I really do. The Rift Device was _not_ designed to work like this. It was meant to steal items not send people or random things into the future. This future."

"Is this going to continue to happen? What do we do to stop it? What if the next ship is the Yamato?" Jim queried.

Rick looked at Kate. "Yamato?" He didn't remember ever having heard of it.

"It was a Japanese World War II battleship, the biggest one ever built at the time. It scared the allies right out of their shoes wherever it went. Lots of weapons, lots of armor," she explained.

"Yeah, that one sounds like it might be a problem." He got back on track and began walking toward the kitchen with Alexis in hand. Jim got the snacks out again while he and Kate got the drinks.

"Now what? Not that I don't like your ship, but it would be good to find some real ground. And why does the Earth have so much water?" Aside from God making it rain for 40 days and 40 nights, Jim wondered if there had ever been as much water as he'd seen while on the Xanadu.

Rick told them a little about his world. "In my time the sea levels had been on the rise for years. Florida is mostly gone, New York City, DC, areas of California, New Orleans. And that's just the United States. Venice is gone, parts of Southeast Asia. Basically any location that was already low to sea level is gone.

"The glaciers were still melting so sea levels were expected to continue to rise. I just never heard anything about them reaching this level."

"So we ruin our own planet." Jim sat back in his chair. "And we did nothing to stop it?"

"History books were filled with things that people or countries could have done to stop it, however, everyone mostly refused if it meant fewer jobs. The world's population increase never really slowed down. People needed jobs and we needed food and fresh water."

"So we did nothing?" Jim couldn't believe it. Just how stupid were people?

"Actually several did, only by the time everyone really got involved, it was already long since too late. Though at that time they did large things about the air quality, the diminishing amount of fresh water, came up with new innovative ideas on what to do with all those landfills.

"It wasn't all bad. We even launched a mission that cleaned out a lot of the junk that was in orbit. Though that mission was mostly because they needed the space for new satellites.

"It's just that there wasn't a way to refreeze the glaciers. Once they were melted and gone, it was too late. A lot of countries focused their research on new ships and submarines because of all the water."

Then Rick told them of the things they did right. "Green power, as you might think of it, was about 90% of the world's power. Solar, wind, waves, everything was used and improved. Even satellites in orbit sent down power.

"We had floating cities, created with cutting-edge technology. The new New Orleans was the first. Italy followed with a new Venice, except this one was new and floated."

"Sounds like a whole different world." Jim couldn't imagine what life would be like in his time.

"Rick, you said the water levels had been rising and now water is everywhere. What about those areas where there were large mountain ranges? Surely the water level can't be that high?" Kate questioned. After all some of these mountains were thousands of feet high.

"The Himalayas," Jim suggested. "Mostly China, India, Pakistan. The Andes are mostly Argentina, Chile, Peru."

"The Rockies or the Cascades?" Kate proposed.

Jim shot her down. "Tall and big but not that tall. What about Denali in Alaska?"

Their discussion was enough to get Rick up out of his chair and over to a wall panel. "Lex, can you access the bridge screens, and tell me where we are? Something that Jim and Kate would understand."

"One moment… We are presently over what used to be the southernmost tip of Florida. The Keys, I believe it was called. Does that help?" Lex wondered what was on his mind.

"The Keys." Jim thought it over. "The Himalayas and Denali are thousands of miles away. The Andes might be the closest."

"The distance between the Keys and the Andes Mountains?" Rick asked Lex.

She would have opened her eyes wide if she was actually able to do that. She wasn't following what he was after. "Roughly 4,795 kilometers or 2,980 miles. It will take us approximately 3 days at maximum speed." Lex couldn't take it any longer, she wanted to understand what he was thinking. "Why?"

"The Andes, Himalayas, and Denali are the tallest mountain ranges we can think of–" She interrupted him.

"The water levels have likely not made it that high. There might actually be land in those locations." Lex could kick herself for not thinking of that. "I can go to the bridge and set a course. Half speed will take us approximately 6 days to reach the destination."

Rick thought about it. Technically he was the captain and should be making the course changes. It worried him that Alexis had been a little too quiet since the Rift event. As he turned to look at her, even now she was practically in Kate's lap.

"Please set the course and speed, Lex… and thanks." He left the panel and went back to sit down after picking up Alexis and putting her in his lap. It didn't escape his notice that Kate didn't let go of her hand.

"You're safe here, pumpkin, we won't let anything happen to you." Rick did his best to reassure her, but she remained silent.

"Alexis?" Kate got no response from her. "We're headed for land, honey. You can get off the ship and spend some time on a beach. Doesn't that sound like fun?" she coaxed.

Alexis stayed quiet and it left Kate wondering what to do. She had no experience with children. "May I, Commander… Rick? I've had some experience with children that refuse to talk." Jim stared at Kate since she was his example.

She took exception to his challenge, but remained silent… For now.

"I promise to share what she tells me," Jim assured him.

"It's about time to make lunch anyway. Alexis, I need you to stay here with Jim, alright? Kate and I have to get started if we want to eat."

They all noticed that Alexis briefly looked at each of them but didn't say a thing. Still Rick needed her to talk so he took Jim up on his offer. "We'll both be right over there. You can see us anytime you wish." He felt bad but he walked away with Kate after leaving Alexis in Jim's lap, hoping for the best.

"I don't get it, she's never been like this before." He was so worried about his little girl.

"So much has happened and she's only four years old. She's been through a lot, Rick." Kate wasn't sure what the problem was either.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex had Alexis while Jim, Kate, and Rick were together in one of the lounge areas of the ship.

"What did you learn?" Rick wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix it.

"She's scared and it's not just the Rift events or the ship's alarms that are doing it, though it would appear those things are compounding it," Jim began.

Rick could understand her being scared. It was one of his concerns about taking this appointment. Still he had had high hopes for this ship. It allowed him to bring his daughter with him. This ship wasn't suppose to be in combat after all.

"You're sure you want to be part of this, Katie?"

Kate didn't understand. "Why would I not want to be involved?"

Jim sighed and decided to just plow ahead. "I'm no psychiatrist, however, I think it has a great deal to do with her mother, or in this case lack of one."

"Stephanie, her mother, died in childbirth. As difficult as it might seem it still does happen even in the year 2327. I know; I was there.

"Stephanie Ginger Meyer was 21 years old at the time. We'd only been together for a few months and while birth control had improved a little, it still wasn't 100%. Steph wouldn't hear of getting married until after giving birth. She hated the idea of walking down the aisle looking like a walking house. She wanted to have her figure back and not be forced to listen to the whispers that she was only getting married because she was pregnant. So we waited.

"To be honest I'm not sure even I was ready to get married or be a dad. Yet it felt like the right thing to do; even my parents were willing to help. They'd just finished remodeling their basement and were going to hand over the entire space to us. Give us a place to raise her, a place to live. A place that we could afford on my salary."

Rick started shaking his head. "Alexis has never seen her, I've never even shown her what few pictures I have of her. Why is she part of this?" He didn't understand even a little.

"It's not Stephanie herself, it's the fact that she was her mother. She wants a mother, desperately wants a mother. Hers left her; she left her home, left her grandparents. Or more accurately, her home left her, her grandparents left her–" The penny dropped and Rick thought he was beginning to catch on. He interrupted Jim.

"The crew of this ship left her. But no one else has left her, we're all still here." His shoulders sagged. He was obviously missing something.

"True, but she still fears losing someone, especially you, Katie." Jim looked right at her. "She loves you deeply now. Like it or not that little girl has attached herself to you and she greatly fears that she'll lose you.

"Yes, losing Rick would also break her, but he's been there since day one. You have not, though. You're new and she wants to keep you. In her eyes you are her–"

Kate interrupted him by finishing his sentence. "Mother." She wasn't sure how to take that. Yes, she cared for Alexis, but mother? She was nineteen and still missed her own mother terribly. She had a lot of questions that only her mother could answer and she was never going to be there to answer them.

"Is there a reason why she would think of you as mother? Have you done something that she would see as being a mother thing?" Jim didn't want to ask her outright if she'd been having sex with Rick or if Alexis would know that the two of them were close.

That had Kate looking at Rick. She liked him, she liked him a lot. "We've been kissing," she said softly, uncertain what her dad would think of that. "Just kissing." She'd been dreaming about more, what more would feel like but that was all.

"We've been on what you could call a date just once. It's all we've had time for," Rick added.

"It was sweet. We made dinner together while all dressed up then went to see a movie." Kate decided to leave out that they had missed half of the movie while they spent it kissing with roaming hands. She had gotten really wet and hadn't failed to notice that Rick had an erection. She had actually placed her hand on it to give her an idea just how big he was.

"Well she's decided that you two are mother and father and she greatly fears losing even one of you. As far as she's concerned, she's already lost more than she can handle and what's been happening has increased that fear." What Jim learned placed Katie in a very precarious position.

Rick wasn't sure either of them were ready to take that big of a step. It didn't sound like Jim was mad at him or his daughter. If anything he was concerned for his daughter.

"I'm going to go relieve Lex and try to reassure Alexis. I'm going to let you two talk." Rick stood up. "Come find me when you're ready." He leaned down and kissed her cheek then walked away.

Rick was out of sight. Jim was willing to listen to his daughter. "Katie?"

"We've only kissed, Dad, I promise." Her dad raised his eyebrows.

"Do you at least like him? I know you like or maybe even love his daughter. But they come as a package, Katie. You can't have one without the other."

"Yes, I like him. I'm not denying that. And I think I love Alexis already. She's so precious, it's hard not to."

"I'll grant you that part. That little girl is hard to resist. You could have your heart locked behind barbed wire, concrete wall, stainless steel, even sheets of lead, and that little girl would still worm her way in." Jim himself was not immune. He would do a lot for that little girl and he knew it.

"You need to be ready. You stay close to either of them and you're going to be the mother to that little girl, like it or not. Ready or not," Jim warned.

Kate didn't know what to do or say. They hadn't even had sex yet, weren't even ready to begin talking about marriage. Yet if she didn't stay away from either of them was she accepting a marriage proposal that Rick had yet to offer? Because Alexis had already asked her that question?

"Better think this over really well, Katie. For what it's worth, I like him a lot more than any of those _things_ that you brought home. I think even your mother would like him. Lord knows he at least has a job. And if she was here, that little girl would already have your mother wrapped around her little finger.

"Just don't drop either of them because you get scared. I'll be here if you have questions. I may not be your mother, but I'll do what I can." Jim had no intention of being that drunk version of himself that he'd learned about.

Problem was if they weren't trapped on this ship that didn't have alcohol he could see turning himself into a drunk. He really missed his wife, so very much!

"Find me if you need me, Katie-bug." Jim stood up then leaned down to kiss his daughter before walking away. Maybe it was time to lounge in the pool. It did have a slide after all.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"What's wrong, Alexis? You can talk to me. I'm your friend. Please let me be one." Lex wanted her to talk. She'd obviously told Jim something so she wanted to know what it was, too.

"You not going to leave me?" Alexis mumbled, barely audible.

"Of course not. I love you. Even when I change bodies I'll still love you. Now what's wrong?" Lex tried again. "Are you afraid someone is going to leave you?" Was what Alexis had asked her clue?

"Alexis, you need to listen to me. Are you listening?" Lex got her to look at her.

"When I was just a little girl, even littler than you are now, my mommy left me. All I had was my dad. My dad was the very best dad any little girl could hope for. I love my dad a lot.

"When I got older I cried a lot because my mommy didn't want me. I finally started asking my dad why my mommy didn't come to see me. Why my mommy never talked to me. Why my mommy didn't love me." Lex's childhood wasn't all roses.

"Really?" Was Lex just like her? No mommy to love her. People left her, too?

"Really. Do you know what my dad told me?" She watched Alexis shake her head.

"That my mommy was busy and she did love me. That she was working really hard so that she could have time to come see me." Her dad had only told her a half truth.

"Did she?" Alexis asked.

"Love me? Yes, she did, it just wasn't enough. My mommy didn't love me enough. Do you know what happened to your mommy?" Lex had done her research and knew exactly what had happened to Stephanie. It had hurt her heart that Alexis's mother would never get to see her. Spend all that time carrying her around and caring for her unborn child, only to never see her born. To have died just minutes later.

"Daddy said she was gone." Alexis still didn't understand why she had left her.

Lex tried to figure out how to tell a hurting little girl that she was never going to see her mommy. But not because her mother didn't love her.

"I'll tell you a secret, sweetie. I got a new mommy and she loved me a lot. She told me that she loved me every chance she got. She helped me so much. Do you know what I think? I think if that you're a really good girl you'll get a new mommy. A mommy that will love you a lot. One that will tell you that she loves you every chance she gets." Lex could only guess who that would be and she hoped she was up to the challenge.

"Not leave me?" Alexis didn't want to be left. She was a good girl, she tried so hard to be a good girl.

"No, never leave you. She'll be the mommy you've always dreamed of. She'll love you forever, you just have to love her back. You think you can love your new mommy?" The four-year-old smiled widely and nodded her head.

"Good girl." Lex pressed her plastic lips to her head. "Look, here comes your daddy. I bet he loves you a lot. How about you go show him just how much you love him." She put Alexis down and watched her run as fast as she could to intercept her dad. He lifted her up into a big daddy hug.

Lex had no doubt just who Alexis wanted for a mommy. "Hope your ready for this, Kate."


	17. Chapter 17

**Rift 17**

 _It is now one month later_

Kate blinked, opened her eyes, and started to stretch only to find that she was pinned in place. She immediately started to panic until she remembered the last couple of weeks.

She twisted around and realized Rick was spooning her. She also found the arm that was holding her in place had a hand cupping one of her breasts. She smiled; she and Rick had taken the next step in their relationship a couple of weeks ago and she couldn't be more happy about it.

She'd learned that he hadn't been with anyone since his girlfriend, Alexis's mother, had died. Even now it hurt listening to him as he talked about how she was never going to see the little girl she had given birth to.

Kate had also found that he was the best lover she had ever had. Granted she had been rather promiscuous with her rather large number of boyfriends, several of which barely lasted a week. However none of them matched what Rick did in bed.

While she was right where she wanted to be, she also needed to pee. So she slowly and gently removed his hand from her breast and found that she missed it. After carefully getting out of bed she also found that she missed the warmth of his body.

" _God_ _,_ _when did I become so needy?"_

Kate just smiled since she simply didn't care. She had found someone. Well two someones to be more accurate. She was still smiling as she sat on the toilet.

Her dad had warned her to be ready. That being with Rick meant she had to accept Alexis and accept that Alexis was going to see her as her new mommy.

She'd reached the conclusion that if it meant this kind of sex with a kind and thoughtful man, she could become a mommy. She also smiled while she searched for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Once dressed, she padded her way over to Alexis's room. As Mommy she felt it was her duty to get Alexis out of bed and into the tub.

She sat on the edge of her bed and watched the little girl sleep. She could feel her heart reaching out to her and holding her tight. Almost as if in response she watched Alexis squirm a little and start smiling.

"Do moms have ESP? Is this how Mom always figured out what I was up to?" Kate wondered if she was now part of a secret sorority.

"Alexis? Sweetie?" Kate shook her shoulder gently. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, which was just too cute. "Time to start our day, sleepyhead. We need to get you into the tub and get you clean." She reached down to help Alexis up and into her arms. She was a little heavy but Kate didn't mind. "Here, you go potty while I fill the tub." Kate dropped her off by sitting her on the toilet after pulling her panties down.

Kate endured being splashed and even splashed back as bath time turned more into fun time.

Eventually she was toweling Alexis dry then started combing out her long hair with a wide toothed comb. "Does your dad do this for you?" Alexis nodded her head. Kate gave good dad points to Rick.

"So what do we do today?"

"Swimming?" Alexis asked while smiling and sounding happy.

"We just got done getting you wet. Try again," Kate suggested, slightly amused.

"Um… Sab?" Alexis did her best to name it. It still meant water to her.

"You mean submarine? No can do, honey. The ship is traveling to our next location that's still days away. Anything else?"

The mountain range that was Andes turned out to be nothing but a bunch of jagged rocks. Not a smidgen of green to be seen. Now they were headed for the Himalayas. It was a long way and was going to take time.

Kate had found herself disappointed in the Andes. She had high hopes of setting foot on dry ground. Oh sure, she could have set foot on jagged rocks, but it wasn't the same.

Alexis scrunched up her face as she thought hard about what to do. Kate smiled as she watched. Alexis looked up at her with an _I've got nothing_ kind of look. And _Please help._

Kate had to admit that the choices were a bit limited and they had tried pretty much all of them since being there. There was one thing, though. "How about dress-up? We'll find you the prettiest dress and shoes, put on a little makeup, do your hair, and do the same for me. Then we can show off to Rick and my dad. How about that?"

She could remember wanting to be as pretty as her mother when she was little. Granted she was a little older than four, but a girl has to start somewhere. Besides it was harmless fun. And seeing Alexis beam while nodding enthusiastically certainly helped.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex walked onto the bridge where she found Rick and Jim along with a pair of B-5 units. She caught the latter part of their orders which sounded like something about cleaning and watched them walk past her.

"Commander, do you have a moment?"

"I'll let you two talk." Jim bowed out so they could be alone.

"You can stay, Jim," Lex said. "You'll want to hear this too." Curious, he settled in the captain's chair.

"What's on your mind? Something wrong with your body?" Rick wasn't sure how he could help with that, but was willing to listen.

"I think I've come up with a reason why the Rift Device malfunctioned." That certainly got their attention. She walked over to a screen to run the playback that Rick had seen countless times. It would be Jim's first time, though.

Lex walked them through it, especially for Jim. "This is our target that's sitting under this roof. Now the Rift strike is supposed to bypass the roof, strike the target, and transport it to the assigned location. We can see it actually strike the roof instead of bypassing it."

Rick pointed out that she was offering nothing new. "We've watched this before."

"Correct, now watch again." This time she replayed it, showing a zoomed in portion of the strike itself. "See it?" Lex asked them.

Rick was annoyed; this was old news. "Play it again for me?" Jim asked.

She backed it up and started again. "STOP!" Lex began smiling. "Back it up just a bit. Stop, inch it forward for me?" Jim asked. "Stop! There… what's that?"

"That, gentlemen, is what I think we struck. I don't have access to files that aren't on this ship so I can't research it. However, my guess is that it's a powered chameleon field. It might be why my files mention it being very difficult to detect. We only found it when one of our subs took pictures from long distance."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "This affected the Rift strike?"

"My theory is that when the Rift strike hit the roof, it forced this net into overload and then added power into the strike."

"Perhaps, but a net should be a low power device or it would overload the net itself. I mean, it's just a net after all." He was thinking it was made of thin cabling.

"I agree, but watch this again. Only this time look past the roof, way past the roof." She played it all over again. "Now watch closely," Lex warned and slowed it down.

"It went black!" Jim exclaimed after he saw it. But Lex had to replay it again for Rick.

Rick saw it and made a guess. "A blackout?"

"My theory is that the Rift Strike burnt up the net, yes. It followed it all the way back to the power source and then beyond. I think it blacked out the entire town and that kind of power could explain all this.

"Remember lightning travels at the speed of light. There's no circuit that can trip fast enough to stop it from affecting their entire power grid. Our Rift Strike used that town's power supply to rip open a new rift in time and space. It's this rip that's allowing the Rift strikes and will continue to cause them until we can close it." That was the last of Lex's theory.

"So how do we close it?" Rick asked since that was the goal.

"That's where the problem lies. We need power, lots and lots of power. Ripping it open was easy. Stitching it closed is going to require even more power. More power than we presently have available."

"But we have two power cores. This ship really only needs the one, especially now with reduced crew and far less power requirements," he pointed out.

"Correct, but what we need is to get the two fried power cores back online or replace them."

Rick scrubbed his hand over his face then opened his eyes. He knew that both were impossible. "Fried is fried, Lex. We have parts to repair a lot of things on this ship but power cores can only be replaced for us. We don't have the parts." He knew it was hopeless. Yes, he was glad Lex had figured it out but fixing the problem was impossible.

"You're right, we need new power cores," she agreed.

"Which we stand no chance of obtaining. Even if we do find some kind of habitable land, there isn't going to be an old town or city anywhere near it. We're talking about the uppermost areas of some of the highest mountain ranges on Earth." Yet again he didn't see the point.

"All true, but there _is_ one option and it isn't an easy one." Lex looked at Rick who had a _W_ _hat are you talking about now?_ look on his face.

"You remember how my stepmother found her way to 2011 and replaced Kate in that time line?" She let Rick think about it knowing that she'd just lost Jim since he knew nothing about it.

His mouth dropped open. "You're not serious?!" He knew just what she was talking about.

"Got another idea?" It was the only way she could think of getting what they needed.

"You do realize what you're suggesting?" He was still shocked. He gave his head a shake and waved his hand. "Of course you do." He gave up. Lex was far smarter than he was.

"What you're suggesting isn't going to be easy and might take us months, if not years, assuming we can succeed at all." He still thought it was insane.

"What are you two talking about?" Jim hadn't been able to follow their conversation at all.

"At the very least it gets us off this ship. Or do you _want_ your daughter to spend her entire life on this ship?" Lex challenged.

Realizing that Lex was right, Rick acquiesced. No, he didn't want his daughter to live out her life on this ship, most probably all alone.

"Dammit! Will someone explain what you two are talking about?" Jim interjected forcefully this time.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate strode into the room using her long legs to their advantage and found Alexis staring at her. Then the little girl started clapping. Kate had found the sexiest dress she could find that actually kind of fit her. That and a quick use of makeup, some heels, and a bracelet, necklace, and ring, and she was sure she would have knocked Rick's eyes right out of his head had he been here.

She swished past Alexis who just kept clapping. "Like it?" Kate walked around the room.

"Pretty!" Alexis was so happy. She loved her and was just starting to think about calling her mommy, but so far she had held her tongue. Kate was everything she had ever wanted.

She stopped in front of Alexis, tapped her finger on her tongue, touched it to her ass, and made a sizzling sound. Alexis likely wouldn't understand, however, Kate did.

"Your turn." She followed a bouncing Alexis into the closet. Kate couldn't believe just how much fun it was to play with a four-year-old. She had been so sure her life was over after her mother was killed. Now here she was having fun with a sweet little redhead while falling in love with her father.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim wasn't sure what to think. Just when he thought everything couldn't get anymore complicated, it did. He'd never even heard of such a place. Hell, any of the places this robot – B-5, Lex, Alexis – was telling him.

Then she – it – added that his daughter from a different timeline had been dropped into this area and found herself in 1874 with Rick. He overlooked how Rick could possibly have ended up in 1874 since it sounded like he'd never even come anywhere near this place.

Rick tipped his head back and sighed. "You do realize just how many doors you are taking about?"

"I do, Commander, but unless you know of a way to repair and recharge power cores, replacement is the only option. And the only place I can think of to find power cores is in or near the year 2327." She was well aware of the challenges and the odds. It reminded her of a joke from 2011. "We stand a better chance of being struck by lightning while drowning after being mauled by a polar bear."

Jim laughed; he'd heard something like it before. "And I suppose you actually know the odds," he teased while wiping away his mirthful tears.

Lex smiled; she _had_ done the math. "One in two hundred ninety-three million."

"I'm not sure I like those odds." Rick was still down about this entire idea. "You realize that if this Snohbal is right, the number of doors on those stairs are literally endless. That number just might turn out to be a fraction of the number of doors we need to open. And that's if we survive to open even a fraction of _that_ number."

He pointed out the primary problem. "If we open even one door to her world, we're dead."

"Yes, Commander, I'm quite aware of that. However, it's also a way off this ship and will give each of us a life away from here. It worked for my parents, it can work for us."

In Lex's mind Kate and Rick had already defeated those odds. If it could be done once it could be done again.

"And where is this one door that you do know about?" Jim asked.

"In the same alley where your wife was killed. That was where the people that had killed Kate dumped her body."

"OH, GOD!" Jim dropped his face into his hands. Wasn't it bad enough that they had killed his wife? Did they also have to kill his daughter and dump her in the same alley where his wife died? He raised his head and growled, "Bastards!"

"There's one additional problem." Lex didn't mean to burst the small bubble that they had, but it was a problem.

Rick drew a breath, exhaled forcefully, then said, "Water." New York City was under lots and lots of water.

"We do have a pair of submarines, Commander," Lex reminded him.

"Yeah, a little two-person sub, that will only fit two people if we squeeze together, which is probably too big to make it through the door. Even if it could, how would that help? How would we get it back through the door to pick up another person?" He didn't see how their tiny subs was any benefit.

"And how do we open the door or close it after us? Trust me, I know about water pressure. Katie and I almost drowned or did drown because of it," Jim mentioned.

"We're talking about magic. Logic suggests, if there _is_ any logic to magic, is that this has been taken care of. Keep in mind the other side of the door could be a wall of fire just as easily or even solid granite, or a gas that would kill us in seconds." Lex hated to rain on their parade.

Rick laid the sarcasm on rather heavily. "So if we don't drown, get killed by demons, killed by creatures that travel the stairs, or at the very least, kidnapped and thrown through one of the doors where we encounter cannibals or are sacrificed to someone's god, then we're all good." …They were so dead.

"We have to do this possibly hundreds, thousands, or even millions of times to get our hands on just one power core." Even thinking about it was overwhelming; Rick was ready to collapse.

Lex looked at him. "If we don't do this, if we don't close this rip that the Rift Device has created, this timeline is doomed."

He sighed then thought of something. "As far as we know the only living things that are here are us. What would happen if we just left without repairing the Rip?" He didn't think it would affect anyone.

"The Rift Storm would continue and possibly expand if we don't close it," Lex warned. "It would continue to randomly pick objects and people to send here. Possibly even one of us someday."

"Great." He definitely didn't like that news. As the ranking officer he couldn't just leave things as they were. It was his duty to fix it.

"Fine, so we stay and repair the rip. We can't condemn any more people than we already have to this place. Enough people have already died." He was thinking of those sailors on the Merrimack.

"Start dreaming up options and strategies to get us off this ship, then down several feet of water, out of our submarine, and through that door, Lex. I'll look into how to scuttle this ship after the last person leaves. We can't leave the technology on this ship behind. Someone finds that Rift Device and powers it back up... they'll start this nightmare all over again." Rick wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"I'll start after I check on the progress of my body." Lex started to leave.

"How is it coming. I haven't been down there for a while." He'd been busy. Between running this ship, taking care of Alexis, and falling in love with Kate, he didn't have much time left over.

"It's a nine month process and it's only been a month. I can actually see something in the gel, though. She should start to grow more quickly to the eye now."

"And how old will your body be again?" Rick thought he'd been told but didn't remember.

"The program is for a nineteen-year-old body. Roughly a year older than I was when I was killed."

"Having been killed doesn't concern you?" Jim inquired. To him being killed would be a world altering event. How was she so nonchalant about it?

"I survived," Lex answered simply and left the bridge.

"That's one amazing person. I don't know how she does it." Jim still had a hard time seeing the robot as a she. What he saw was a robot even it it didn't act like one.

Rick nodded. "We would all be trapped here until we died without her. She's brilliant."

"And you don't see the robot?" Jim asked.

"I do, but I'm from the year 2327, don't forget."

Jim was willing to give him that.

The question for now was what came next. They were here for at least another 8 months.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rift 18**

 _It is now one month later_

Rick went to Medical to collect his daughter. He had plans for the two of them. Just him and her this time. Kate had expressed a need to spend time with her dad so that freed up time for him to spend time with his daughter.

Walking in he found both of them pressed up against the tank that held Lex's new body. Lex was holding Alexis up so that she could see. "Tiny." Alexis was not impressed.

"It used to be a lot smaller. But just you watch, from now on it will get bigger every time you see it," Lex assured her.

Alexis wasn't so sure. Lex had told her that it would grow to be the about the size that Lex was now and that it would finish growing just after her birthday. She didn't see how that was possible. And if Lex could be that big that fast, why couldn't she?

"How is your new body progressing?" Rick inquired after he had stood there silently watching these two.

Lex put Alexis down and they both turned to look at him. "Everything's progressing as planned. We should have a fully developed body in about 7 months. At that time we simply attach my secondary memory core to the machine with leads to the body's brain and transfer what makes me, me into the body. My essence, if you will." Lex knew it sounded a little like some Sci-Fi movie from when she was younger.

"Alliance technology." He was still amazed at what they were actually capable of. "How goes the research into repairing the rip the Rift device created?" Rick knew she had a lot to work on and he hated relying too heavily on her. It was just that he was quickly finding out that she was the smartest person on this ship. Save for the time she needed to spend in a charging station, she didn't sleep.

He was pleased that she occasionally found time to sleep in one of the bedrooms on the captain's level. He had woken up a couple of times to the sound of a happy Alexis waking her up.

"I have a theory and the computer is presently running a number of simulations to test it. We should know something in a few days, hopefully, though it may take as long as a few weeks."

"Anything I need to be concerned about?" He doubted it. If there was one thing about Lex, it was that she was trustworthy.

"Not really, at least not at this time. It does, however, involve the destruction of this ship." Lex hit him with the bad news first.

"Preferably with us not on it, please," he pleaded. "And where will we be when it blows?" Their options were limited.

"That's the plan and hopefully on the other side of the door and into the stairwell carrying everything that we possibly can. Perhaps even a few of the B-5 units. I simply haven't figured out how we're going to do that." Lex was more involved with how to close the rip and make sure her new body was growing properly.

"Seven months. We'll think of something." At least they had a little time to solve it. "I came to retrieve my daughter. We can see the Himalayas on scans but I was thinking of flying out to get a better look and taking her with me. It's within flight range. What do you say, pumpkin, want to go flying with me?"

What he got was a bouncing, very happy four-year-old who was nodding her head and whose smile lit up her whole face. "Then let's go." Rick reached out to take her hand and they were off.

"Enjoy your flight, you two," Lex called after them.

Alone once more, Lex started doing tests on the gel that would soon become water filled with growth hormones, antibiotics, and other chemicals. A strict balance needed to be maintained. She was also going to be able to take a sample from the body and run tests on it in the near future as well.

She had to make sure it was developing properly. There were any number of complications that had to be avoided. Several of which could be compensated for if they were caught early enough. If not she would need to start over again...from scratch.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick carefully brought the VTOL in to land on the pad. He shut its systems down and got Alexis out of her restraint. "Have fun, pumpkin?" He looked at the smile that hadn't left her face since they had taken off.

Once they were outside of the VTOL, he said, "I'm going to secure the craft. I need you to go inside and find Kate. I'll catch up to you two later." Rick watched her; she was still smiling widely she as ran for the door. Now he was the one smiling as he started the process of locking the VTOL into place.

From there he headed for the bridge. He needed to add the scans he'd done to the computer in case they had need of them. It was here that he found Jim sitting in the captain's chair looking out the windows.

"There _are_ better views," Rick commented as he went to a screen and began downloading his scans. He didn't have a problem with Jim being on the bridge. The door was never locked these days.

"Another rock?" Jim inquired, watching what Rick was doing.

"Unfortunately, yes. There was sealife everywhere much like what we found at the Andes, though. At least the planet is recovering." He was happy for that.

"I suppose the Himalayas are next?" Jim asked casually, trying but utterly failing to hide that he had an ulterior motive.

"We can if we chose, however it's within range of our drones who can do recon for us. No real need to leave the ship unless we want to." He cocked his head. "Or is this your way of asking for a trip in the VTOL?"

Jim began smiling. "Guilty as charged. I'm told that the submarines can handle two people each." He was very interested in doing that as well.

"Well I can hold us here, send out the drones, and we can hit the water in about 30 minutes. It will allow you a chance to change. And give me a chance to let Kate know that we're leaving in case either she or Alexis come looking for us."

"I'll go change then and meet you there." Jim decided that this might be his only chance at doing this. Plus he figured the submarines were more advanced and safer than the ones in 1999.

"Give me 30 minutes," Rick called after him. He hoped that would give him the time to program a few drones, finish downloading, and go change.

He found Jim waiting for him. "Anything I should know?" Jim was wondering if he needed to know any emergency measures.

"Just lie on your stomach and enjoy the view. In order to maintain depth we have to keep moving. If for any reason we lose power, the lack of power will mean we will automatically start to float to the top. Should the glass canopy break and we start taking on water and lose power, there's an emergency breather for short term that you'll find inside it.

"If that happens then we start swimming or hope that Kate finds out we're missing and comes looking for us. Lex knows how to pilot both the VTOL and the submarine," Rick said, assuring him that they wouldn't be left behind.

Jim was ready; a little nervous but very excited. "Let's get started."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex realized that she was about to have visitors when she saw the lights blinking that would guide someone to her location. She continued to study how to get the rip in space and time that the Rift Device had opened. Power appeared to be the primary problem.

She heard the unmistakable sound of Alexis's voice and was soon being hugged. She lifted her up and put her in her lap. "Hi Alexis! How's my girl?" Lex did her best to kiss her head. "Are you…" Lex stopped when Kate stepped into the room.

"She said that she just had to come see you," Kate explained.

"Is that right? You two can come visit me anytime you wish, you know. Where's everyone else?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. Rick just came back from flying with Alexis here, who says it was _FUN!_ I don't know where he is at the moment."

"Really." Lex didn't like the sound of that. "Let's see what he's up to." She kept Alexis on her lap and simply reached around her to start typing. It took her a few minutes. "Interesting, one of the submarines is missing. Do me a favor and step outside and ask where your father is and maybe Rick for good measure."

A few moments later Kate was back. "It says it doesn't know where either of them are. What does that mean?" Her first fear was somehow they'd both fallen overboard.

"That most likely Rick has taken Jim for a submarine ride. It's my best guess given what information I have."

"That means it's just us. Any ideas on what to do?" Kate looked at Lex.

"In 2011 I would've gone to see a friend. Maybe gone shopping. Failing that I would have studied for my next test. Or I would have searched for my dad so I could harass him and keep him grounded."

Lex and Alexis waited for Kate to say something. "Well if it was winter I would have gone skating with my mom. Maybe see a movie with my friends. Or just hang out with them." Even to her it all sounded boring.

Kate was starting to see the downside of living on a ship. Especially a ship on a world with no ports of call.

"It sounds like we need to think of something." Lex tried to think of something that would entertain a four-year-old. Coming up empty, she decided to go straight to the source. "What about you, any ideas?" Alexis didn't know what to do. She shrugged and didn't say a word.

"I have an idea. How about we try painting. We could make some easels and find some heavy paper, mix up some batches of watercolors and try and be creative. Make pretty pictures and get colors all over us." Lex smiled at Alexis who only thought about it for a moment and started grinning and jumping around.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It took some work. They had to find a place where they could do their painting and clean up afterward. Kate put together the easels while Lex started mixing watercolors. Eventually they were sitting side by side by side in front of their easels. "So what do we paint?" Kate asked since she hadn't painted since she was a freshman in high school. Been a model for an art class yes, but hadn't painted for a long time. Plus her class had only been for one semester.

"Use your imagination; paint whatever comes to mind." Lex dipped her brush into her paint.

Several minutes later she looked at what she was painting. Then she sneaked a look at what Kate was painting. She didn't want to be disappointed in what she had painted so far, but she was.

Turning to look at Alexis told her that this little exercise wasn't doing anything for her, either. She had a few lines but not much more. Plus she didn't look nearly as happy as she had at the suggestion. Lex decided to fix that and shifted over to her. "Need some help? How about a different color?" She dipped her brush into Alexis's cup of color then swiped it across Alexis's face.

"LEX!" Alexis was highly displeased at being painted.

"I'm so sorry Alexis. Here let me help." She dipped her brush into Alexis's paint and began to paint the little girl's face. "There, you look _so_ much better." Lex smiled at her.

Alexis decided that if she was painted then Lex should be, too. Soon the four-year-old was gleefully painting Lex's face and giggling while she did it.

"What are you two doing?" Kate didn't see them painting anything except themselves.

"We're painting."

"Painting," Alexis echoed agreeably.

"I think Kate's missing out on painting, don't you?" Lex asked Alexis who immediately crowed a loud yes. Since Kate was just a little too far away Lex picked up a cup of color and launched its contents right at her. It caught her high on the shoulder, down her arm, and splashed a little up onto her cheek and a little about breast high.

"HEY!" Kate took exception to being splashed with paint. Alexis was giggling.

"What do you think, Alexis? Is one color enough? Think she needs another color?" Alexis kept on giggling while nodding her head. Kate definitely needed another color. So Lex picked up another another cup of color and tossed its contents at Kate.

At first Kate looked shocked. Then mad, then smiling. Next thing Lex knew she was being splashed with watercolor paint. Alexis's face turned beet red from laughing so hard.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick had decided that he needed a shower after taking Jim out for his little submarine trip. He was just stepping out of the shower when he heard laughing. Alexis's laugh he recognized; the other not so much. But it was definitely female.

He quickly grabbed a towel and went in search of all this laughter. What he found shocked him. Alexis and Kate were stumbling all over each other while they laughed. They looked like a rainbow had just thrown up on them.

"What happened to you two?" Kate froze and stood ramrod straight. Alexis did her best to mimic what Kate was doing.

"We were painting," Kate stated flatly and a moment later broke out laughing. Of course, Alexis began laughing with her. "Excuse us." She escorted Alexis to the other bathroom which had the only tub on this level.

Rick stood there watching them walk off, laughing all the way. "Painting… Painting what?" Just what or who were they painting? And what did the other guy look like?

"Jim was with me, so not him. …Lex!" He hurried his closet and yanked on whatever clothes he could find. Then he was out in the hallway. "Where is Lex?"

"Lex is presently in the elevator."

That meant she was close; he ran to put on a swimsuit and then ran to the elevator. When neither of them stopped at his level or the one above but did stop at the control level for the Rift Device, he called an elevator to go down to her level.

"Rick? Can I help you? I'm still working on trying to find a method to close the rip."

He looked her over and even moved around the desk to see more of her. "You're fine?" He didn't see any color on her.

"Of course. Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

"No, no reason." Rick didn't get it. There wasn't an ounce of paint on her that he could see.

Lex did her best not to smile since she knew just what he was looking for. For once she was glad to have a B-5 body. Anything that she was hit with typically just rinsed right off while Alexis and Kate would have to wash to get clean.

She was pretty sure there was a time when she wouldn't have started a paint fight. She blamed watching her dad be a kid for as long as she could remember. That and she was technically 332 years old.

Rick was certain she was involved and he didn't know why it concerned him so much. But there was nothing, not a single iota of evidence. "Getting anywhere on how to close the rip?" he asked again; she was sitting near the device.

"My theory still holds for the moment. We need to use the Rift device and provide it with at least equal amount of power that caused the rip in the first place."

Rick started grasping at straws. "Can our two remaining power cores provide the necessary power?"

"No, the Rift device works using two power cores in the first place. Second problem is determining just how much power that town could have generated. I'm hoping that I can get a simulation to reproduce the same result. That way I can at least guess how much power will be required."

"And since we only have the two remaining power cores with no way to replace or repair them, we're screwed." He didn't see a way out.

"Perhaps, however, this _is_ a military ship."

Rick was silent while he thought about it. "Those weapons are powered by the same two power cores. Secondary power isn't even equal to one power core and the batteries are only meant to power certain items. We have a few small portable power cells, the VTOL has a power cell, the two submarines each have a power cell, all of which are recharged by the two main power cores. Even you and the other B-5 units are recharged using those same power cores." He just didn't see a way out of this mess.

"This ship has weapons, Commander."


	19. Chapter 19

**Rift 19**

 _It is now one month later_

Lex turned back around and found Alexis with her face pressed up against the glass of the tank. The sight had her smiling. The thought that Alexis was essentially watching herself grow was amusing. "See anything?"

Alexis turned around to look at her. "Tiny," she stated since in her eyes it still was.

Lex knew differently, though. Her body was growing fast. To go from just a few cells to a nineteen-year-old in just 9 months was some serious growing.

It was also easier to see the body now since the gel was slowly turning into more of a liquid. By the time the baby would start to breathe the gel needed to be completely a liquid and would be breathing that, much like what a normal baby did in a womb.

"For now," Lex conceded. "Come back in a month and you won't think so." She knew that by then everyone, even Alexis, would be able to see it.

She turned back around to look over her latest tests again. She wanted to verify that what she had gotten from the body was in line with the data her sister had left her. But she was instantly distracted.

"Kate, Kate, see, see." Alexis chattered excitedly like it was the little girl herself that had created or at least found something that everyone should see. Lex turned just in time to see Kate leaning down to join Alexis in pressing their faces up against the glass. "See?" she asked.

Kate was more critical than Alexis of what she was viewing. Still even to her it looked like a baby. A tiny one granted, but still a baby. She straightened up and turned to Lex. "And it's going to grow up to be a nineteen-year-old version of her?" She meant Alexis. "In just a few months?" Even to her that seemed really fast.

"Correct, we will get to see what Alexis will look like when she reaches nineteen."

She turned back around to look at the tank. "In a few months there will be another nineteen-year-old on this ship." Kate tried to wrap her mind around that.

"By then you will have had a birthday, so technically you're incorrect. But basically correct." It was only logical that Kate would have a birthday by then based on how long she had been on this ship.

"I don't even know when my birthday is," Kate lamented. They still didn't know exactly what year they were in let alone what month or even day.

"Not entirely true." Lex began to counter her claim. "We know that it was January 19 when you were transported here. We can easily count how long you've been here and know exactly what day of the month it is based off of that." Lex turned around and got to work on her computer.

"January 19, 1999 was a Tuesday. Making today Thursday, June 3, 1999. In your timeline. So your birthday is in exactly 5 months and 16 days. While I have another 6 months and 27 days. What year or exact day in this timeline only matters if we want to compare where we are now to where we used to be."

"Five months and sixteen days," Kate repeated softly. Lex started to smile; it gave the rest of them that amount of time to plan a birthday party. Kate began to get suspicious. "Why are you smiling?" They were after all talking about her birthday.

Lex had to think of something fast. "I now know when my new birthday is going to be. Thank you." Technically she would get a new birthday the day she moved her memories from this body into that one. She just assumed it would be the same day the body would reach maturity.

Kate opened her mouth to counter that claim. But the more she thought about it, she realized that Lex was right. She could claim that she was born when she moved into her new body.

"I'm still trying to get used to talking about you being a you and moving who you are into this." Kate waved her hand at the tank.

"It's not so hard if you've lived for 332 years as a biological, a hologram, an NS-5, and finally a B-5 mechanical device." Even Lex really couldn't believe it even if she had lived it.

"Three hundred thirty-two years." Kate tried that on for size and really couldn't conceptualize it. Then a thought hit her that she hadn't considered until now. "You move into this body and you'll age and die."

That had Lex smiling widely. "Yes, but think of the trade-off. I get my original life back. I can date, fall in love, get married, have a family, watch them grow up. Everything I was going to get to do before I was murdered. Everything that you still have in front of you.

"Maybe, just maybe, if we make it into the stairs and I find the right door, I'll get to meet my sister. I'll get to thank her for all she's done. Including this. I'll get..." Lex felt her bottom lip quivering and knew that she would be shedding tears, if only she were able. "I'll get to cry and hug her with my real arms and thank her from the bottom of my very real heart. You don't understand the allure of being real again. To live again. To have a life again." She placed her hands over her face and let herself cry, let herself hope for what might be.

Lex only removed her hands when she felt small arms hugging her legs as she sat in her chair. Lex lifted her up and immediately Alexis's arms were around her neck. She heard her sniffling, crying with her or for her. As much as Alexis was pressing her face into her neck, Lex did the same to her only to look up when Kate said something as she stood over both of them. "I may not understand totally, but I have a good enough imagination. And I'll happily call you sister after it all works out. My older sister." Kate watched Lex's lip go back to quivering.

"My older sister by 313 years." Kate offered a little levity which seemed to have worked since Lex went from crying to chuckling.

"I'd like that very much." It was a little odd to her. At one point Kate had been her potential stepmother, then was her stepmother when Snohbal married Rick. Then found out that her dad had married Kate so she had become her real stepmother. Now that same Kate was going to be her sister. What a life!

Lex changed the topic suddenly. "How are you and Rick?"

Kate took a moment to catch up. "Fine."

"Just fine? Not spectacular?" Lex may have been spending most of her time here or in next to the Rift device, but she wasn't blind.

Kate felt a blush starting and willed it to go away. "Yeah, just fine."

Lex decided to tease her to get her answer. "So my brand-new sister is going to lie to me?" She did her best not to smile.

Kate let her mouth fall open and then closed it just as quickly. "Okay fine, we're doing spectacularly. Better than I could ever have hoped. Happy now?" Kate knew they had been kissing when ever they got the chance. They were making love to each other practically daily and that didn't count the times that Rick simply took her.

He fucked her while she leaned over the vanity in the bathroom. Took her at the infinity edge of the pool. Took her while they both sat in the captain's chair. And that was just what came to mind at the moment.

"Rick said… I mean, he said…" God, this was embarrassing. "Birth control."

That had Lex practically grinning. "In the year 2327 birth control has shifted to the men. They found it was easier to prevent the sperm from impregnating the female egg. It has far fewer side effects and is actually more reliable.

"You wouldn't believe what it took to put it in place." Lex smiled as she remembered what it had taken for this to happen. It felt like there was a war over men giving up.

Kate stood there and tried to think that through and saw Lex smiling at her till it occurred to her what it had taken men to accept being made less. "So he can't, I mean, we can't…" Suddenly she was scared. What had that man done to himself? "Is it…is it permanent?" And why hadn't they talked about this? _Because we're having too much fun_ _,_ _stupid_ _,_ was the thought that went flying through her head.

"I'm capable of countering what has been done easily, should he decide that it is time." Lex informs her. _"Are you thinking children already_ _,_ _Kate? Or are you simply thinking about the future?"_

Lex watched her visibly relax even if Kate didn't notice that she had. She was all set to ask Kate another question when suddenly the ship's alarm sounded.

Instantly Lex handed over Alexis to Kate and ran out the door. Kate stood no chance of keeping up. Lex's first guess was yet another Rift event so she ran to the elevator and took it up to her workspace.

She called the bridge. "Commander?"

"We've had another Rift event located a few hundred miles from here. I'm launching drones as we speak to see what it is. Meet me at the VTOL and we can go see in person."

"On my way." Lex ran to the elevator and then ran as fast as she could to the VTOL. She knew Rick didn't have as far to go as she did.

She arrived just in time to see Rick release the last of the tie-downs. "Hop in. I need you to access what the drones have found while I pilot."

They weren't even half way there yet, though Rick was going relatively fast. "What have we got?"

"It's mostly underwater at the moment and sinking fast. However, I believe it's a Model-T." Lex had only ever seen one in pictures.

"A what?" He'd never heard of it.

"It was the first car constructed using a fast assembly line starting in 1908. The main joke was that it only came in three colors at the time: black, black, and black." She didn't miss hearing Rick huff out a quick laugh.

"Anyone in it?" He hoped not. He didn't need more people being killed because of this damn thing.

Lex was still searching even though only a small piece was still visible. "I'm not finding any sign of…" Rick heard her stop talking and turned to look only to see her removing her restraints. The next thing he knew she was jumping out of the VTOL.

"SHIT!" That meant yes, there was someone and Lex jumping out also told him that whoever it was was most likely drowning. It felt like finding the Becketts all over again.

He worked at following Lex as she swam and swung the VTOL over to follow her. He finally put it in hover as close to the ocean waves as he dared. Sliding the side door open he scanned the area till he saw her.

He chose to put the harness over the side and lowered it into the water. Much like with the Becketts, he waited then hoisted Lex back up. However, it was what was in her arms that took his heart away.

"Take us back, Commander, as fast as you can. Time is of the essence," Lex said the second she had her feet in the door. He didn't even wait to close the door but scrambled back into his seat and set a course.

Rick didn't dare look behind him to see what Lex was doing. He knew there was a medical kit in the back. They'd used it for both of the Becketts when they'd picked them up. He assumed She was using it on the baby.

He landed so hard on the ship that he feared he had dented the deck. He was still shutting down the systems when he saw Lex running for the door that led into the ship.

"What did you…" Kate started to ask, but Lex flew past all three of them at a full run.

"Was that a baby?" Jim looked at his daughter. "Stay here with Alexis!" He took off after Lex.

"Kate?" Alexis didn't understand. She knew the word _baby_ and wanted to see it.

Kate really wanted to run after her dad, but she knew Alexis wouldn't be able to keep up. Until Rick came inside she had to stay with Alexis.

Rick debated not tying the VTOL down and running inside, except his ingrained training asserted itself so he took the time to tie the VTOL down to the deck. Then he ran for the door.

"Rick?"

"Daddy?"

He saw Alexis was in good hands so he ran toward Medical. "RICK!" Kate wanted him to stop and explain what the hell was going on.

"Come on Alexis." She lifted Alexis up so she could carry her, thinking it would be faster.

Jim ran into Medical and found Lex doing something at one of the medical beds. The tank with her new body wasn't that far away. He walked up and saw that the baby already had a number of tubes and wires attached to it.

"Is she alive?" He was guessing a girl since there was pink. Jim asked his next question since Lex hadn't answered the first one. "What can I do to help?" When he still didn't get a response he stayed out of the way and watched and waited. He wasn't a doctor and knew just enough to help with cuts and scrapes. Lord knows his daughter had had her fair share of them.

"Clear," Lex suddenly announced; the baby jerked a little. He turned his head to look at the display. The same one Lex was looking at. "Clear." Jim glanced down at the baby and then at the monitor. He had seen enough movies to know that all of those lines that were flat wasn't good. He watched Lex use a device that vaguely looked like a syringe to him.

Then they both watched the monitor. "Clear," Lex called out again. The baby jerked but the lines remained flat.

Lex left the bed for a moment and it allowed him to look more closely at the baby. She was little, maybe a month or two old at the most. She had jet black hair, wore a simple cloth diaper, a pink top, no shoes. His heart was hurting as he watched.

Lex was back in a moment and used two of those syringe-like devices and then just watched. Both of them saw solid lines. She slowly stepped over to the monitor and turned it off.

It told Jim what he didn't want to hear. "SHIT!" He turned his back on both of them. "Shit, shit, shit." He had just watched someone's baby die. He'd seen his wife's dead body, but he had never seen someone die right before his eyes before.

Rick came charging into the room only to find Jim off to one side wiping tears from his eyes. Lex was staring at the monitor that was off and the baby was lying on the table.

No one was helping the baby; Rick felt his insides clench. Still he walked right up to the infant and looked for himself. Then he looked at Jim and Lex again. Given that neither of them would look at him to him what he needed to know. "SHIT!"

It was just what he didn't need: another death on his watch. He was really starting to hate this cursed Rift device. The sound of running got his attention; he panicked and intercepted Kate who had Alexis in her arms at the door. His baby girl didn't need to see this. He took Alexis from Kate and walked quietly away.

Kate watched him walk away while whispering to Alexis. Him taking her allowed Kate to enter Medical where she found her dad on one end and Lex on another with the baby lying on a bed between them.

"OH, NO!" Kate's hands covered her mouth and her eyes began to water. "Dad?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"She did what she could, Katie. I watched her battle for her life. Lex tried, really tried," Jim assured her and himself. Still the baby was dead.

"Who was she?" Kate asks softly on to see her dad shake her head. Kate kept her arms around her dad and looked at Lex. "Who was she?"

Lex turned to look at them and even though her face was plastic there was a hurt look on it. "I picked up what I think might be the mother's purse at the same time." She pointed to it laying on a counter.

Kate left her dad and started searching the handbag It took only a moment to find a small, zippered, leather pouch. "Her driver's license from the state of Massachusetts says her name was Ruth Augusta Davis, born in 1885. That name mean anything to anyone?" She'd never heard it before.

"Oh my god!" Jim collapsed against a wall so that he could remain standing.

What did he know? That name meant nothing to her. "Lex?" Lex seemed to know a lot but Kate saw her shake her head. She walked over to him. "Dad?"

"Ruth Augusta and Harlow Davis. They gave birth to a little girl. Ruth Elizabeth Davis," he explained, praying that he was wrong.

But those two names meant nothing to her. "I don't understand, Dad. Who was she?"

Jim told Kate her more known name then turned to face the wall. "Bette Davis. That baby would have grown up to be Bette Davis."

Kate sucked in a breath, clapped both hands over her mouth again, and turned to look at the baby on the medical bed. "Bette Davis?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Rift 20**

 _It is now one month later_

Rick walked into Medical to find Lex adding something to the water. It was unmistakable the amount of growth the baby was making. So much so that it wasn't a baby any longer. If fact he was betting it was bigger than Alexis was.

"How's it going?" he inquired after she finished.

"All tests suggest everything is going as planned. Roughly six months remain." Lex gazed into the tank at what would be her new body.

"Getting anxious?" He knew that he would be.

"Yes." She stared into the tank. Truth be told she was way beyond anxious, bordering on losing her mind with this waiting. She didn't want to contemplate if something should go wrong now.

Rick nodded. "Anything on the rip?" It was his primary concern even if Lex had two or maybe only one. Still, he needed her.

"I've been working on how to contain the blast and channel it into the power system. We'll probably need to construct something. It only needs to hold for a moment. Just long enough to add that energy into the main power system and give the Rift Device the boost it needs." Lex had come up with a plan and was working on simulations.

He frowned. "If it doesn't hold it'll take this ship with it. It and us will be blown to pieces."

"Which is why I'm thinking we won't be on it when it does." Lex wasn't interested in dying again.

Rick was on the edge of being shocked until he thought of something. "Your door that leads to the staircase."

"You are likely correct that our odds of finding a door that will allow us a chance of obtaining the necessary power cores are poor." She'd caved in and abandoned that plan.

"More like impossible," he corrected her. Yes, they might actually succeed but they would all be in their 90s at best, if not dying the second they found even one. "So you're still on this getting into the stairs idea."

"Living here is not a viable long term plan. It's just us and a few B-5 units. Closing the rip will do only that, close it. It won't bring back the people that were taken from here and I have no idea how to get us back to the year 2327."

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "Then we need to scuttle this ship in the process. We can't have anyone no matter how unlikely of finding this Rift Device. I never thought we could screw up this timeline than we already have."

He'd finally learned who Bette Davis was. While he wasn't sure just how much losing her had changed the timeline, they were after all still here, still alone. He just wasn't sure what the repercussions of her not being the number two actress in that time were.

"How much time until you are ready here?" Even if he had an idea, he was trying to remain up to date.

"Roughly six months, everything's still going well."

Rick leaned down to look. "She's really growing. Already bigger than Alexis is. The water quality makes it difficult to see but she does look a lot like Alexis."

"She's supposed to. I did get the DNA from Alexis, you know. You'll get to see what your little girl will look like all grown-up before she actually does." Lex hoped that was a good thing.

He began smiling. "A grown-up Alexis without all the difficulty. Don't have to go through puberty, her first date with a boy, her first pregnancy scare." There were more but he mentioned just three of them. "Speaking of puberty…" How was she planning on dealing with that while it was in a tank full of water?

"That will only happen during the final two months and it's already planned for." The data she had been given had accounted for that as well.

"By the way, Kate and Alexis have decided that tonight is movie night. Jim will be joining us. You are more than welcome to join us if you want. I know Alexis will be happy to see you. She's starting to ask some really serious questions about…this." Rick waved his hand at the tank.

"I'll try and make it, but no promises." Lex wanted her body; she wanted off this ship and wanted her new life.

"In either case, try not to work too hard. I realize we're all leaning on you, maybe too heavily. I want to thank you, Lex, for everything." He knew they would be dead without her.

"I'm happy to help, Commander. It'll be good to see what kind of future awaits us."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick was bone-tired and he leaned against the elevator's wall as it took him up to the captain's suite. One of the B-5 units had found a fault and he'd spent the last few hours helping and supervising the fix. Now he was dead on his feet.

The second he stepped into the main room Kate descended on him and kissed him soundly. She broke from the kiss. "My dad has Alexis for the next few hours. We're all alone." She smiled into his lips; she had plans.

"I've got the bed all ready, this time it's your turn." Kate wanted to do vicious things to his naked body that was going to be tied to the bed. Tease him till he begged her. Make that even after he begged her.

"Maybe another night, Kate. I just spent hours fixing a crack in the housing that routes the water jet that propels this ship. I'm barely standing." He hated to disappoint her, but what he wanted most was sleep.

Kate wasn't giving up just yet. "You'll be on your back the entire time." She was horny and she wanted him. But the look on his face told her he wasn't interested. "Maybe after a quick nap." She had a sudden thought. "How about a nice hot bath first before the nap? You strip and I'll fill the tub. We can turn on the jets." She kissed him and headed to Alexis's bathroom since that was were the tub was.

Rick was naked and ready to just drop on the bed when Kate came charging into their bedroom. "This way." She took hold of his arm and started pulling. He was too tired to complain. First he saw candles that he didn't even know they had. They were lit and artfully arranged in various places. Next he could smell something flowery and sweet.

She led him to the tub that was about half-full of water that was steaming a little. She quickly stripped, stepped into the tub, and sank down. "You're next babe. Right here." She patted the edge of the tub and waited.

He didn't even want to go to this effort. What he desperately wanted was to lie down and sleep. But he stepped in and started to lower himself into the tub. He immediately noticed that the water was indeed warm if not bordering on hot. Regardless, he sat down and allowed Kate to pull him into her body.

He didn't know how but her hands were oiled; they were working on his shoulders and neck. "Just relax, babe, let me do all the work. That's it, just relax." She was amazed at the steel bars and knots she felt in his shoulders.

Rick's eyes slipped shut as he let Kate run her hands over his body. She may have started on his shoulders but right now she was massaging his chest. Then he barely noticed as a hand got lower and lower till he was in her hand.

She knew just what to do and soon had him hard. "Shhh, don't move, lover." Kate wanted him right where he was: in her lap and in her arms and her hand on his cock.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim wasn't really sure why, though if he had to guess it was because of the boredom. He and Jo had gone on a cruise once, even if that was long ago. He just didn't remember it ever being like this.

So here he was in the exercise room using one of the machines. He'd chosen a really small weight so all he really was doing was simply doing it over and over again. So he added a little more weight. Which was followed by a little more weight.

Since his arms were tired he moved to the machine that required the use of his legs.

He didn't pay any attention to how long he'd been using the machines. He hadn't actually paid any attention but there weren't any clocks anywhere on this ship and since he'd forgotten his watch he had nothing to look at.

Lex needed an opinion and since Rick wasn't responding and the computer said he was in the captain's bathroom, she decided Jim was her next choice.

Now she was standing in the doorway watching him pumping iron with his legs. She noticed he had finished eleven pushes then he stopped. When he started to get up his legs failed him and he collapsed to the floor.

Lex knew she should rush in and help him, but she found herself still standing there try to stifle a laugh that she feared would consume her. Rick or even Kate she could understand using the weight machines. Jim, however…it just didn't click.

She stepped inside, stifled her laugh, and sat down on the machine next to him. "Tired?"

There was no way he was going to admit he couldn't stand. "Just a bit. It's been a long time since I've used weights." He even remembered when and why.

"Hmm… Building yourself up to ask Johanna out on a date. Thought maybe a few extra muscles in the right places would help." Lex wasn't guessing.

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, I was young and stupid. Pretty much like I am now, just for different reasons." He should have known better, but here he was, in a heap on the floor.

"I'm sure Johanna knew just what she was getting when she said yes."

"Yeah, a rebellious teenage daughter, being stabbed and left to die in some dirty alley. She should have said no." He didn't know where his sudden mood change came from. Maybe it was his failure at using the machines.

"None of that was your fault and you know it. Kate was rebellious because that's Kate. As for being murdered, that wasn't your fault either. Johanna chose not to include you in what she was doing. Had you been involved Bracken would have had you killed, too. He hired trained killers to do his dirty work. Something neither of you were or ever will be."

"If she had said no, she wouldn't be dead." Jim still thought he was responsible some how. After all, for him her being dead was recent history.

"True, and she might have lived a long and boring life. Never have fallen in love, had a daughter or known the love that those two events along with countless others gave her.

"You gave her a gift, one she was only too happy to accept. Bracken was to blame, not you, not Kate, and not your wife. Bracken killed my dad and it took me years to get over that.

"Yes, I still miss him, but I don't blame him. He changed who he was while trying to get Kate to see who she was or could be. Even if it was a long and trying road." She opened her own old wounds in an attempt to reach him.

Jim twisted his head to look up at her and pointed out the obvious. "And this Rick looks just like him."

Lex chose to look out beyond Jim. "Yeah, the first time I saw his photo I was sure it was a photo of my dad. A lot of strange things had happened even by that time. Part of me wanted it to be my dad while another part knew it couldn't be." She was still struggling with that a little.

"You miss him still," Jim stated flatly.

She looked down at him. "Yes, Jim, I do and I told you that. I miss him all most as much as you miss your wife. Just wish that you don't spend your next years as a hologram or in the body of a B-5. I've learned a lot, but its been a hard life." Jim, Kate, Rick, and Alexis were all she had left. Everyone else was gone.

"Help me up? I think some time in a jacuzzi tub might be just what my old muscles need at the moment." He was willing to admit that he needed help or it might end up on the floor for a while.

Lex had him up easily and held onto him just to make sure. "Any closer to getting us all out of here?" Jim asked as they slowly walked. He noticed that she never let go of him.

"Some. There are a number of things to work out, but I think I'm making progress." No one was going anywhere until she had changed bodies anyway. She just hoped this body didn't have any flaws.

"And getting off this ship and into these stairs of yours?" Jim saw that as the main problem. He knew very little about how to close the rip or even what she was thinking to do that.

"That's actually the easy part. Perhaps the more scary part for all of us, but still the easy part." She had a plan, she just needed to go over it with Rick. Plus with only two submarines it meant they would have to shuttle everyone that was going.

Which created another problem. Just how many of the B-5 units did they plan on taking with them? All of them or just a few? All meant she needed a way to guarantee that the ship didn't blow too soon. The underwater shock wave would kill them if they weren't through the door before then.

"And once we're on these stairs?" he asked since she was obviously the lead on this.

"We walk and start opening doors. Based on what Snohbal told me, the stairs are protected by rules. You're free to break them, but if you do you pay the price."

"Price, what price? Jail, death? What?" Jim was curious.

"If you attack someone, it's death. You go over the edge into the Astral Mist where you'll fall forever, never hitting the bottom because there is none. Judgment is swift and final. Be warned – there are thieves and theft does not have a punishment, so we still need to be careful. Plus not everyone knows the rules." That was one thing Lex garnered from listening to what she had been told. Snohbal herself hadn't known the rules until someone was nice enough to explain them to her.

"We also need to be ready to encounter other lifeforms. Remember these doors lead to a countless number of places. Not everyone will be human."

"You mean like _Star Wars?"_ Jim was agog at the thought.

"Something like that. Along with a number of what we would call fantasy creatures. Fairies, demons, elves, not to mention the _Monsters_ that are a part of that realm." Lex had long ago learned that Snohbal herself was a demon. She had even been given the privilege of seeing her in her true form. It had been an eye-opening experience for her.

They stopped outside of his room. Kate no longer used it and Jim was surprisingly okay with that. Rick was a good man and he had watched as Rick, Alexis, and his daughter were creating a family together. He was truly happy for her.

"I don't know if anyone has thanked you for all that you are doing, but I'm thanking you now. I'm sure if your father could see you now he would be so proud of you. You've overcome a lot." Jim needed her to know that.

Lex bowed her head as if she was trying to hide a blush that she couldn't generate. "Thanks."

"Oh, as a word of caution. You're going to find that the B-5 units will start behaving differently soon. They will start acting more like the bodyguards that you and Kate have." Lex indicated the B-5 unit that was doing its best to remain hidden but wasn't all that far away.

"I'm altering their base commands, making them more like the old NS-5 units with just a few extra safeguards so we don't have a repeat of what happened. They'll start talking more, being more human, a little more alive than just a mindless robot." Lex hated what they had done to them and to her so she was fixing that.

Jim started smiling. "Yet another reason to make your father proud." He saw Lex start smiling.

"Get some rest and a word of advice for lifting weights: Repetition with small amounts of weights. Do it till your muscles burn. Then slowly increase the amount of weights. Over time you will see the difference. Even Kate won't recognize the new you."

Jim went inside and headed to the tub. Lex walked over to the B-5 unit that was his bodyguard. "There will be more Rift events. Do _not_ let him get away from you."

"I will do my best," the B-5 unit responded. It was an answer and a tone that made Lex smile.

"I intend to include you and all the others when it comes time to leave this ship. I don't know where any of us will end up, but it won't be here. Hopefully it will be someplace that isn't too hard on you or the others." She felt for them since she was one herself.

"I understand."

"Lex?" That had her stopping and turning to look at it. That it was initiating dialog was a bit of a shock, but not one she was worried about.

"Thank you," it simply stated then turned to watch Jim's door.

Lex smiled as she moved away. It gave her incentive to do for the others what she had done for that B-5. She wondered if the one following Kate around was the same.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rift 21**

 _It is now one month later_

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

 **This section is rated M. Reader discretion is advised!**

O{}O{}O

Kate was standing in front of the bathroom sink still sans clothing. She had woken up a little early and reluctantly left an equally naked Rick in their bed. She smiled all the way to the shower.

They had made love to each other again last night. She had to admit that when it came to all the lovers she'd ever had, Rick was the most attentive. He rarely if ever did anything for himself. Kate had already climaxed at least twice before he rolled her over and took her from behind.

Even after that he would occasionally start giving her a massage starting with sucking on her toes, kissing and nibbling her feet. She would be soaking wet by the time he reached her core, only to have him switch to the other foot and work his way up again.

She was always left begging him for more. "Please, Rick, stop teasing me.… Just eat me." She desperately wanted his lips and tongue on her pussy. Occasionally he would continue to tease her, but just for a moment. Much like last night. "Eat what?" he asked, knowing full well what she meant and was grinning ear to ear. He liked hearing her beg.

"EAT _ME!"_ Kate wasn't in the mood. He wasn't doing what she so desperately needed.

"Eat what?" Rick was not to be swayed. He wanted to hear the words, to hear her beg.

"MY PUSSY, EAT MY PUSSY!" she yelled at him. A climaxed roared through her the second his tongue touched her clit. However, he didn't stop and it only took a moment. "YES, right there. GOD, please don't stop." But he went back to teasing her and it had her thrashing all over the bed. He did his best to keep up with her movements.

"GOD RICK…. BABE…make me come. P-L-E-A-S-E!" The second Rick pushed a single finger up her ass she screamed and came all over his face. Neither of them knew if the walls were soundproofed nor did they care at that moment; Kate screamed as she climaxed.

Rick felt his face being drenched which was a first for him. At first he worried that Kate had lost control and was peeing on him. Though a portion made it into his mouth and it tasted sweet. He let it hit his face and soak the sheets.

After Kate had calmed down he worked his way up her body, kissing her every inch of the way. Lingering only a moment at each nipple before smiling at her and then kissing her. She'd seen how wet his face was and while she didn't understand why, she kissed him back. Except this kiss tasted different. It was sweet.

Rick fell off to one side taking her with him so that now she was lying on top of him. She hadn't felt like this ever. He was amazing and she loved him. "I love you." Kate was shocked that the words had escaped her and wished she could take them back. _It was too soon_ _,_ she thought. Yes, they'd talked, and while both of them agreed that 10 years between their ages was an issue, it wasn't a big enough issue. Nor was it an issue for Kate that Rick and Alexis came as a package. She already loved Alexis.

While she searched his face and waited for the disaster she just knew was coming, he smiled at her. He took her head in both of his hands and pulled her down so he could kiss her. "I love you, too, my sweet Kate." She began smiling and started to chuckle slightly. Her fears had vanished; she started breathing again and leaned down to kiss him. This time her heart was open and it belonged to him now. She loved him and he returned her love.

She raised up to straddle him. His cock was limp by now but she knew how to fix that. Then her knee hit a large wet spot and she searched for it with her hand. It was easily half again the size of her outspread hand.

Kate feared the worst and placed a hand over her mouth and a look of shock covered her face. "OH GOD! Babe… did I just pee on your face." She was ready to die of embarrassment. They had just admitted that they loved each other, they were making love to each other at least daily, and here she had peed on him.

Hearing Rick start to laugh didn't help. She moved her hand to swat his chest. "It's not funny. I just peed on you!" Kate was sure of it. "God, I just peed on the man I love." She let herself go limp, fell forward on him, and buried her face in his neck. There was nothing funny about peeing on the man she loved.

He continued to chuckle which was beginning to piss her off. Peeing on him was a serious matter. What if she did it again? Her face flamed bright red; she wanted to die.

"It's not pee, baby. You spurted come on my face. There's a difference." Granted he'd never had it happen before, but college had taught him that a certain small percentage of women were capable of it. Some could simply do it more often than others.

Kate felt her heart thump. She really didn't believe him, though. Women didn't do that, only guys did. She lifted up a little, looking at him perplexedly.

"You came all over my face. It was a bit of a shock, but it was also amazing. You can come on my face anytime you want." Rick was smiling at her and then he reached up to pull her head down so he could kiss her.

Kate didn't really kiss him back, so it was a short kiss. "I came on your face?" She didn't see how that was possible. Still she loved him and he wasn't mad. If anything he was the exact opposite. "That's never happened before."

"We'll just have to see if you can do it again. Right after we change the sheets." He was starting to feel his ass getting wet since he was on the ever expanding spot.

They ended up just going to sleep after changing the sheets, wrapped up in each others arms.

Kate was still staring looking into the mirror when she saw Rick suddenly show up. He was walking up behind her and she could see in the mirror that he had an erection, which brought a smile to her face.

She soon found his arms around her, his cock pressed between her butt cheeks. His hands came up from her stomach to cup her breasts. They were both looking at each other in the mirror. "Morning, love."

Kate smiled. "Morning, babe." She used a hand to reach behind her and his head and twisted her head so she could pull him in for a kiss.

Rick broke from the kiss. "Bend over, Kate, I want you." He'd woken with an erection so hard it ached and had found Kate gone. Even after last night's fun he still wanted her.

She knew just what this meant as they had done it several times before. It had her smiling as she bent at her waist and placed her hands on the counter. "Fuck me babe, fuck me nice and hard."

He teased her pussy lips with the tip of his cock. It wasn't what she wanted, but it did allow her the time she needed to get wet.

"BABE, FUCK ME!" He was taking too long. She was wet and she wanted to be fucked. They had made love last night, right now she wanted to be taken.

Kate gasped when suddenly he rammed all of him deep inside her. Rick started out slow and she felt herself pushing back on every thrust. It wasn't fast enough nor hard enough for her.

"Please babe, fuck me. I want it harder." She felt him instantly pick up speed. "Yes…faster, babe... Harder!" She looked up and into the mirror.

She loved see them like this. Loved seeing the look on her face as her man fucked her from behind. Felt his hands on her hips holding her in place. The look on his face as he fucked her. The sound of his skin slapping against hers.

"You like it when I fuck you?" Rick asked her.

GOD, but she loved it when they talked to each other. She was almost ready for them to start really talking dirty to each other. They were already into a little S&M. Just some light bondage. Unfortunately they were on a ship and had no access to toys, so that would have to wait.

Suddenly he slapped her ass. "Answer me! Do you like it when I fuck you?"

This was new and she found that she kind of liked it. Just so long as it wasn't taken too far. Kate decided to find out how far Rick was willing to go so she remained silent. Again he slapped her ass. It was a light slap just like the last one. It told her it was all in fun and not meant for pain. "YES! Fuck me, fuck me harder!" She was almost ready to take it to another level and tell him to fuck her like the slut that she was, but she held her tongue. Not yet, but maybe some day.

Kate saw it on his face, he was about to climax inside her so she reached down and started stroking the hood of her clit. Just as she watched him start to climax she pinched her hard clit and cried out just as Rick groaned out loud and filled her with his come.

They both rested like that for a time with him bent over on her back.

He was soft enough that Kate felt him slip out from inside her. She straightened up and turned around to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered, her lips brushing his. She wasn't afraid to tell him any longer.

She felt Rick smile against her lips and kiss her. "I love you, too."

After several light kisses, she asked, "Spankings, huh?"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He would rather die than hurt her.

"No babe, it was fun. Unexpected, but fun. Maybe we can add it when one of us ties the other to the bed?" Kate was willing to take it a step further.

"I wish we had some toys," he said sort of longingly. That had Kate opening her eyes wide. She had just been thinking that. Were they really that perfect for each other?

"Yeah, maybe even a double-headed dildo or maybe a strap-on?" She was willing to push it a bit.

That had Rick looking at her, a little shocked. At first Kate feared she had taken it too far. "So you want to fuck my ass, do you?" He had a new understanding of the woman he was in love with.

"And what if I do?" she challenged. Were they really going there? How much would it change them? She didn't want to scare him away, especially when they were trapped on the same ship. If this relationship went south it could make both of their lives hell.

"Only if I get to fuck yours," he came back with quickly and waited for her response while inside his heart was pounding out a new beat. One that might kill him he was sure of it.

She began smiling broadly. "Deal! I am so going to fuck that virgin ass of yours. And you can have mine." Kate kissed him with new found love. They were both headed for the more kinky side of their lovemaking and she couldn't wait.

"How far along is Lex from finishing her body?" Kate wanted off this ship and desperately wanted to get her hands on some sex toys.

"Almost 5 months yet. Getting anxious to have my ass are we?" Rick teased.

"Shut-up." Kate slapped his chest lightly. "Yes…" she admitted.

"Then we need to go see Lex and find out if she has a plan for getting us off this ship."

"Why don't you get washed, babe, while I clean up and get Alexis into the tub." She kissed him and then pushed him toward the shower.

Facing the mirror, she wasn't sure who was staring back at her. It definitely wasn't the same woman who had come on this ship a few months ago, that much she knew for certain.

"I love him, and he loves me." Kate didn't know it but she was glowing like a new sun.

O{}O{}O

 **Reader discretion is no longer** **necessary** **.**

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex thought she had it! The last few simulations had worked. The only problem was they weren't consistent. She touched the communication panel. "Commander, do you have a few minutes?" She wanted to run it past him. Actually she _needed_ to run it past him.

"I'm on the bridge with Alexis."

"I'll be right there." She sent her latest simulations to the bridge so she could show them to him. Then she actually ran. Along the way she saw Jim but didn't stop to talk to him. She also saw a couple of the B-5 units which reminded her that she needed to find a way to take them with them. The big problem was they would need power.

"Commander…Rick. I think I have a way to generate the power we need," Lex told him the second she entered the bridge. "I've transferred the latest simulations to the bridge." She walked over to one of the screens and brought up the most recent one, not waiting for Rick or even saying hello to Alexis who it happened, was sitting in the captain's chair again doodling on her pad.

"Now we need to construct the container, then build the net, and route power conduits to the power cores which need to be rerouted to the Rift Device. Most of which we can have the B-5 units accomplish for us. Certain aspects will need to be performed by one of us, however, we can get started on construction immediately." Lex was anxious to show him and wasn't looking to see if he was even watching.

"What are we constructing?" Jim's voice rang out which had her turning to find him standing next to Rick who hadn't really moved much.

"The idea is to place all of the ship's munitions inside a container. We then wrap the container with a powered net, much like the one that was above the roof of our original target. The power of the explosion will be transferred to the net which in turn will add power to the ship's power core. We use this additional power to power the Rift Device," Lex explained.

"How many of the weapons are required?" Rick knew some were easier to move than others and some were far more powerful than others.

That was one of the problems. "All of them. Including the weapons on the VTOL. We need to realize a certain amount and this ship's weapons can only provide just so much. We will need all of them."

It wasn't what Jim was thinking. "You're talking about blowing up this ship."

"Yes… The explosion will be enough to severely damage this ship. Effectively blowing it to pieces. We will need to be off this ship and out of the water or at least within a minimum range to prevent damage to ourselves." Lex made sure both of them understood that.

"A one way trip," Jim commented.

"Unless we were somehow able to adapt the mountain ranges that we've found. Build a shelter, be able to plant crops, fish for food. Yes." She didn't see an alternative.

"If we blow this ship after we've entered the stairs, we'll never know if we were successful." It could condemn this timeline to continue as it presently was. The Rift Storm would continue and continue to randomly select objects and people and condemn them to this location.

"Unfortunately correct. But since the doors on the stairs are limitless, we can select anyplace that we decide is acceptable to us or one or more of us," Lex agreed.

"One or more. Are you suggesting that we split up?" Jim wasn't sure he liked that idea.

"Not necessarily. Each of us is an individual. What one of us likes another may not. I'm simply stating that we have choices. We can always test the land behind one door before deciding it was or was not for us. Stay or move on.

"There will however be a problem that we'll have to add to whatever we chose to do," Lex warned them.

Rick added his own warning. "Besides not getting killed the second we step through the door. What's on the other side of that door could kill us instantly."

"Correct, Commander. And another thing to keep in mind is that the B-5 units will only last just so long without being recharged and since we will be using all of the available power sources we will not be able to recharge them. Unless we find another power source that we can use."

"And we need the B-5 units?" Jim questioned.

"I've not yet had the time to find out what's stored in the four wristbands. I know my father – my stepfather, that is – stored a great many weapons in one of his. It's likely that my sister did the same thing. Other than these weapons and any hand weapons we take with us, the B-5 units would be our only protection."

"Much like my bodyguard over there." Jim nodded at the B-5 unit that was doing its job, standing just outside of the bridge doorway.

"They may not be armed, but with the correct programming, they are more than competent in hand-to-hand combat. Plus the B-5 units have superior strength to that of an average human male. They could prove to be quite useful. Combined we could use them to build almost anything." She knew that they were useful, doing things much like what they were doing now.

"A workforce much like they are on this ship. So long as we can recharge them." Rick was catching on. "Or guards."

"There are twenty-eight of them not including you. Our two submarines will only handle two per trip. Depending on the distance between the door and us it could take a great deal of time. Plus we need to know what's immediately on the other side of our door." Yes, there were rules, but that didn't mean everyone would obey them or try and steal one of the B-5s.

"We need a plan on how to handle the transfer." It was his ship so he would be last. He would be the one to activate the timer that would blow it to kingdom come.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rift 22**

 _It is now one month later_

Lex was happy, well as happy as she could be given the circumstances. She still had the computer running simulations of just what it would take to close the rip that the Rift Device had created.

She continued monitoring the progress of her body. Still taking samples of the body and analyzing them as well as maintaining the liquid that said body was in.

In addition to that she was monitoring the container and netting that the B-5 units were making. As if that wasn't enough, she had one of the B-5 units in the Robotics lab, sitting in a specially made chair just for it, so she could plug it in and download the latest software update. Jim, Kate, Rick, and Alexis presently had their own bodyguards; this one would be hers after she was in her new body.

Lex noted the lights that told her someone was looking for her. However, she simply continued to work and wait.

"Did it malfunction?" Rick asked when he entered.

"No, it's working perfectly. I'm simply updating its programming. Everyone else now has their NS-5 bodyguard; this one will be mine. I'm uncertain if I should provide the same software update to the others or not." She was a little conflicted about that. She'd argued with herself for a time as to the merits of doing it. It would make all of them more like the old NS-5 models instead of the true slave that the B-5 units were now. But she also remembered why they were B-5 units now instead of NS-5 units. In addition she was stretching her time rather thin. There was just so much to do in the final 4 months.

"I would prefer that you did, though I realize you may not have the time. I don't want to leave any of them behind, but if we're forced to do so, I'd prefer to leave behind B-5 units and not the units you've modified." Leaving behind dumb robots was one thing, but these that Lex was reprogramming were actually talking and not just responding to direction.

"You believe we can't take all of them with us?" Lex didn't see why they couldn't. Sure it would take time, perhaps a great deal of time, but it could be accomplished.

"I'm aware that the distance between where the door is and where the ship is located comes into play. That and the fact that we only have two subs. Remember there are only the two of us that can drive them. They're powered, too, and you said we would need everything.

"AND they can only make just so many trips before needing to be recharged which will take hours for each. Have you considered all of that in your planning?" Rick knew they were relying on her to do all this and he hated doing it. There simply was no one else who could do it.

That brought Lex to a standstill and she thought about all that. She turned to face him. "No, I had not. I left out the subs in my power calculations knowing that we would be using them. And I forgot about the need to recharge them and how long that would take." She had made a mistake and if Rick hadn't brought it to her attention, it could have been a fatal one. "We'll need to monitor how long it takes to transfer and decide on how many NS-5 and B-5 units we can safely take."

Rick had made his point and changed the subject. "I looked in on your new body. It's growing fast. If I had to guess I would say either early teens or almost early teens. It's kind of eerie looking at an older version of Alexis." He was keeping Alexis away from it as best he could. He didn't want to confuse her.

"The body is 12 at this time, becoming 13 in a few days. Think of it as a glimpse into Alexis's future. What she'll look like when she is 19 years old," Lex said, then went back to work.

"We do need to get off this ship. Alexis will be old enough for school soon and with the crew gone, so is the teacher. The rest of us will just stagnate like a dead pool of water. No real future. My beautiful girl will grow up restricted to this ship and what's on it. I don't want that for her. She should have a life." There weren't going to be any boyfriends for her or a husband or children if they stayed here. Condemned to a life of solitude, trapped on a ship with nowhere to go.

"And she will, we're making plans, Alexis will…" Lex was interrupted when the ship's automatic alarm sounded.

"Rift event! I'll be on the bridge." Rick turned and ran.

Lex disconnected the NS-5 unit and left it where it was. Then she ran for the elevator to reach her Rift station so she could monitor what was happening.

The event was over by the time both reach their locations. However, what it had brought was still out there. They were presently over where Cuba used to be while the Rift event had taken place a little north of where New York City had been. Rick still launched a pair of drones. One for recon while the other was mounted with a weapon, just in case.

"Rick, we cannot afford combat. The more weapons you utilize the less likely it is we will have the required power to close the rip," Lex cautioned.

"Yet _I_ can't afford for this ship to be damaged. I'll try and keep that in mind, but I _will_ use whatever weapons I have to to keep us all alive," he responded.

She understood, but they couldn't afford to use very much power, and combat might cause them to use too much.

With no satellites to help them they needed to wait for the drones to reach the destination and that was going to take some time, given the distance.

Rick eventually found everyone else on the bridge with him. Kate had been taking care of Alexis, so naturally she brought Alexis with her while Jim had followed directly behind her.

"What was it this time?" Jim hoped it wasn't another dead celebrity.

"It's still outside the visual range of the drones. Another 30 minutes," Rick told them while Kate put Alexis in the captain's chair and joined him in front of the screens.

"Pad?" Alexis asked since they always gave her one.

"I'm sorry, honey." Kate picked up her pad and gave it to her. "Draw something pretty then we can print it and put it on your wall with the others." She kissed her head before going back to Rick.

Jim walked to the windows and picked up a pair of binoculars. It was too far for him to see anything, but that didn't stop him from looking.

"It would be best if you watched the screens with us, Jim. You're not going to see anything that way," Rick said.

Jim yielded to the obvious and put down the binoculars. He stood next to Kate as they both watched the video feed that the drones were sending back. "Is that it?" Kate eventually asked and watched as Rick had the drone zoom in.

Jim pointed out what was indisputable. "Definitely a ship."

"Let's see if we can match it." Rick didn't recognize it and so was hoping that was a good thing. It meant it wasn't that modern, since what they were looking at was definitely far more modern then the last ship.

Suddenly an alert from the drones showed up on one of the screens. "Our drones are being scanned. Interesting." Rick didn't like that bit of news. The drones used the latest the United States had in stealth technology. It meant whatever this ship was, it was advanced enough to spot his drones, and that was definitely _not_ good.

"I have a match, Commander." They watched as Lex sent the data to them.

Rick's eyes opened wide. "A Russian Stiletto."

 _The 88-foot (27 m) long vessel has a notable hull design, an M-shaped hull that provides a stable yet fast platform for mounting electronic surveillance equipment or weapons, or for conducting special operations. The hull design does not require foils or lifting devices to achieve a smooth ride at high speeds in rough conditions. Its shallow draft means the M80 Stiletto can operate in littoral and riverine environments and potentially allows for beach landings. The faceted design suggests that the vessel has a low radar signature (i.e., stealth) in the frontal aspect and somewhat so from the sides._

 _The M80 Stiletto is equipped with four Caterpillar, Inc. C32 1232 kW (1652 HP) engines yielding a top speed in excess of 50 knots (90 km/h) and a range of 500 nautical miles (900 km) when fully loaded. It can be outfitted with jet drives for shallow water operations and beaching._

 _It has a topside flight deck for launching and retrieving UAVs and a rear ramp that can launch and recover an 11-meter rigid-hull inflatable boat (RIB) or Autonomous Underwater Vehicle (AUV)._

 _The M80 Stiletto is the largest Russian naval vessel built using carbon-fiber composite and epoxy building techniques, which yields a very light but strong hull._

 _It weighs 45 tons unloaded, light enough that it can be hoisted onto a cargo ship, while still able to carry up to 20 tons of cargo. The ship is 88.6 feet (27.0 m) in length, with a width of 40 feet (12 m) and a height of 18.5 feet (5.6 m), yet has a draft of only 2.5 feet (0.8 m)._

"Which means what exactly?" Jim was curious since it didn't look like anything he'd seen before and just the word _Russian_ had him on edge.

"It's from the year 2027. It was a time when the United States and Russian Cold War was back. There was a period of time in that era when we came close to blowing up the planet. Much like the two had done back in the 1960s if memory serves. This Cold War almost became a Hot War," Rick informed them.

"Relations between the two countries degraded quickly. 2017, 2018. They never really recovered. One side got caught doing something which caused the other to retaliate which caused a retaliation. We called it Tit for Tat," Lex added from her memories.

"So what is this ship?" Jim stopped when all of them saw lights light up.

Rick's head snapped up from his screen. "I'm reading radar locks. Both drones are being targeted."

Suddenly Lex had an idea. "Commander, the power from that ship would easily guarantee that we would have enough power to close the rip. If we could run cables from their ship to ours…"

"Talk to Russians that are from an era where combat was about to take place? Both sides distrusted the other so much that they almost started a war. You _really_ think they are going to listen or even believe us?

"As soon as they find out that this ship – one that they haven't even seen yet – is US military… That's not going to go over well. From their perspective we attacked them. What are the chances that they won't try and take this ship once they find out that we're here?

"For people from that era the Rift Device could be seen as one of the greatest weapons they have ever seen." Rick pointed out a few flaws in what Lex was thinking.

"Be that as it may, Commander, that ship has power and we need power," Lex countered. There just weren't any other power sources on this planet.

Rick thought about it. "Fine, not that this is going to work, but I'll route an audio only signal through one of the drones and talk to them." For one he doubted they had video capability and another was that he didn't wear a uniform anymore. There was no reason for him to. He moved to a different screen and started adjusting to a possible setting.

"What's it doing?" Kate had her nose glued to the screen as she watched a small section open up.

"Rick, you'd better see this," Jim called out just as they both saw a sudden flash of flames.

A beeping sound was what got his attention since it was a warning sound. Rick hustled back over to the screen, just in time to lose contact with one of his drones. "They shot it down!" He was amazed. The Russians had defeated the stealth of his drone. That wasn't that easy to do. "It must have had a fault of some kind." He kicked himself for not doing maintenance on them.

"Why would they shoot it down?" Kate was a little scared. A Japanese Zero or the Merrimack was one thing, but this was a modern warship.

"If you were involved in a Cold War and had just been attacked, what would you do?" Rick almost snarled. "I'm launching another drone and pulling this one out to long range. Maybe they will calm down."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It had been hours since the encounter. Rick hated leaving Alexis in the hands of Kate and Jim all this time, but things were different now. This was his ship and it was his responsibility.

Lex walked onto the bridge. "Anything?" She had been out of the loop looking after her other projects.

"They're moving at high speed straight for what used to be the Mediterranean." He'd had only two drones out and both were following at what he deemed was a safe distance.

She offered her opinion. "Their base back in the day. The Black Sea Fleet."

"You would think that not being able to contact anyone would give them a clue." Rick was not impressed with them so far.

"Have you been monitoring their communications?" Actually she wanted to hear them for herself.

"All recorded. Listen for yourself."

Lex listened for all of half an hour. "Do we really need their power?" Rick wasn't sure just how they were going to try and convince them to see their point of view.

"No, but it would help guarantee our success. It's highly likely that they're going to use all of their fuel to try and reach a base that no longer exists."

Rick wasn't sure what to do. "Stranding them in the middle of the ocean with no fuel and we can't help them because we can't make any to give them."

"Have you tried communicating with them. They shot down your drone so they know someone's out there."

He shook his head. "They shot first and didn't ask questions later. I'm not sure I want to talk to them. Do we really want to risk combat? Sure we could destroy them, but what happens if they get in a lucky shot?" They didn't have the power to waste, after all.

"What's their speed?" Lex started typing. "We can't catch them. Keep up with them, yes." She offered an option. "We could rescue them after they run out of fuel."

"Give them access to most of this ship like the Becketts have? I don't think so! And what about Alexis? This may be a military ship but we don't have a brig. I'm not even sure we could lock them in any room.

"Have you thought about what they would think and do after they find out we're the cause of them being here? You're from that point in time, more or less." After they found out about the Rift Device and their plan?

Lex actually sighed. "Good point. I'm just not comfortable with leaving them here." Letting someone die was just as good as killing them in her eyes.

Rick offered a compromise. "We can send them a message about the door's location. If they can reach it they can save themselves."

She thought about it. They were going to expend all of their fuel to get to a base that no longer existed. There would be no fuel there. They would be stranded with no way to make more fuel. If they contacted them now would they turn around? And what would they do after they did? If they sat on the site of the door and threatened them, what would Rick do? What would he be forced to do?

"Send them a message; we at least have to try. I'm not a killer. I don't want to hear what my dad or stepmother would think of me if they ever found out."

She turned and left the bridge, not waiting to find out if Rick sent the message or what he said. If they showed up just as they were leaving, they would deal with it. And if they didn't, at least she wouldn't feel like they'd killed them.

Lex went to her body to check on it. "Do you approve, Alexis? Did we really have a choice? Were we given a choice?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Rift 23**

 _It is now one month later_

Lex had her back to the door so didn't see them enter though she could hear Alexis and started making assumptions as to who was with her. "So big!" She turned around to find Alexis with her face planted against the glass. It was amusing.

"It really is growing," Kate was certainly willing to admit. "You have what, three more months?" Kate thought she was keeping track. "How old is it now?"

"Approximately 15-years-old by now. Just short of 16 is my guess. Three years in three months left to go," Lex answered then pivoted to look at the samples she'd extracted from the body.

"Is there something you came down here for?" She guessed that just seeing the body wasn't the only thing.

"Stay here and look, honey, but remember, no touching anything." Kate was the one with questions. "Promise, no touching." Kate reached out her hand and extended her pinky. Alexis hated when she did that, but she'd learned that when Kate did, it was was important. Kate was happy when Alexis reached out and did her best to extend her pinky finger so that Kate could link it with hers.

"Pinky promise, impressive." Lex approved and was happy that Kate was so involved with Alexis. She was starting to wonder when Alexis would start calling her mom. "What can I help you with?" Lex asked softly so that Alexis wouldn't overhear.

"I have a question about where we're escaping to – to those stairs. Can you explain again just what this place is?" It sounded too fantastical or fanciful to her.

"I can only tell you what my sister and stepmother told me about it. It's essentially a large column that has different types of stairs going up and down. On most levels there's a door that leads to different places. These landings where the doors are located vary in size. Some can barely hold two or three people while others can hold several times that.

"The stairs themselves differ in construction. Most, at least the ones she walked, were made of wood though a few were metal. One was even wood and rope. Most were constructed in the typical switchback style while one went up in a large spiral that stayed along the outside wall. While the center of the column was nothing but mist.

"She was told by someone she met that there were rules. First, you could not fly from landing to landing. It was prevented." Lex paused.

"Like that presents a problem." Kate rolled her eyes. They didn't have any means to fly individually so it didn't matter.

"For us you're correct, however the people or creatures we may meet might possibly be able to fly. Another rule was that combat of any type was not tolerated. What wasn't explained was how violating this rule was enforced. Or what the penalty was. It was believed that the penalty was death." Snohbal hadn't been told but that man in all metal named Rodney had really wanted to kill her and only backed off after being reminded of the rule.

"Creatures?" Kate had heard the word and was curious.

"Creatures, yes. Remember the number of doors is literally endless, or that's the story. That means that there will be doors that will take us to any number of places. Think about it allowing access to Earth in each and every year that the planet will exist. Then think of all the doors that can take us to other realms. Different Earths, during all of their years of existence. In addition, add in other planes of existence."

Kate's forehead creased. "Planes of existence?" Was Lex suggesting what she was thinking?

"Earth, Air, Water, Fire just to name four. A realm that's nothing but those four main elements. Then think of other realms that might exist." Lex let her use her imagination.

"You mean like fantasy realms? Fairy, heaven or hell," Kate offered as examples.

"Pretty much. Think more the mythical 666 layers of the Abyss, or the 9 layers of Hell. The Abyss filled with demons and the Hell layers filled with devils.

"Remember there won't be just one single door that leads to any of these locations. There will be multiple doors that lead to the very same place. For example: Earth, our Earth, will have a door in Manhattan. There will be several other doors as well. The Kremlin, the Philippines, the North Pole, Venice; any number of places.

"The one thing we need to be ready for is that the doors on this side of the stairs are well hidden and difficult to find. Making them hard to find and open."

"And the landing on the other side of this door?" Kate meant the door they would be going through.

"It's a small landing that's part of the stairs that go around the far outside wall."

Kate thought about it for a minute. It did sound difficult to picture. It sounded more fantasy than anything else. "Who built it?"

"I have no answer for that. If you believe in God, then God made it. If you prefer that some civilization built it, then aliens built it. You love your Nebula 9 series. You've talked about it on a few occasions. Think of it as a wormhole with a limitless number of places to exit from it instead of just the one."

Kate rocked her head from side to side. Okay, she could finally see that. The multiple doors instead of the single entrance and exit was a stretch, but she could see it. "So where do we stop?" They had to stop searching at some point.

"That's still a topic that we need to discuss. What we rule out can be obvious." Lex watched Kate look to offer a silent _"Why?"_

"Do you really want to stay on one of the layers of the Abyss or Hell? What about how we're going to breathe in a realm that's all water or fire. I can't fly so all air is out."

"Point taken," Kate was willing to admit, but that wasn't what she was thinking about.

"You want to find your father and we can all meet on the bridge in say an hour and talk about it. Eliminate certain options. For example, do you want to live with real live dinosaurs? It might possibly be just days before the asteroid strikes and wipes them and us out."

Kate thought about it for a minute. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She didn't know how they were going to decide.

O{}O{}O

Lex was ready and started walking to the bridge when Rick called down to her. The others were ready to start talking about what it would take to get them to stay and what it would take to get them to move on.

O{}O{}O

The others were gone, but Kate lingered. Jim had offered to look after Alexis for a change. Something about if he could handle a 4-year-old Katie, he could handle a 4-year-old Alexis.

Kate stepped up, leaned into Rick's back and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his back and breathing him in.

"I never thought it could be so complicated." To her it was a door. Yes it lead to a set of stairs that never ended which had landings with doors on them. But it wasn't until Lex tried once again to explain just what they could expect on the other side of the doors as they tried to narrow down what they would accept and what they wouldn't, that it all really sank in.

"Welcome to the club." Rick might be adapting to the implications of it all a little better than her, but he wasn't unaffected.

"You didn't know?" Kate moved her head back so she could look at him, even if he didn't turn around to face her until now.

"I'm from 2327, Kate. Lex is the one that has firsthand knowledge of what could possibly be on the other side of those doors. You're the one that watched all those sci-fi movies and dreamed of being in space. Why are you so surprised?" Actually he thought Kate would be the first to understand it all, perhaps even jump at the chance at going through those doors.

"So you're really open to all of these locations that we have said we would accept?" He wanted to be certain. They were deciding the future course of their lives.

"Yeah, pretty much. I like the idea of some of them more than others. But I'm good with what we've chosen and what we want nothing to do with." She and the others had found that what they didn't want was easier to select than what they did want.

"You'd better be because the odds of us finding a door in say the first 30 or 40 tries that will take us somewhere we like is going to be challenging." Rick and the others had heard the odds that Lex had come up with.

Suddenly Kate had an idea but didn't know if he or Lex would go for it. "Babe, in all those sci-fi movies they send a probe through to look around first. Something that can report back what they have seen or found." She wanted him thinking before she offered her idea.

"Like a drone." Rick started smiling and loved her just a little more. "The drones we do have are a little big to be carrying around. The ones that fly are too big to take with us. Even the ones on the subs are a little large." He knew they had drones, but didn't see how they were going to get them off this ship and through the door. And even if they did, then what?

She shook her head. "Hear me out first." Kate didn't want him going ballistic. "I don't know how many of these B-5 units we plan on taking or how many will even make it–"

Rick interrupted her. "We send a B-5 through first to look around and come back." He suddenly saw the possibilities. "We would probably need to leave the door open so they could come back." He doubted they would be able to find the hidden door from the other side.

He frowned and shook his head, too. "With the exception of our bodyguards which are more like the old NS-5 units now, the B-5 units only do as they are told. They may go through the door and see and hear things, but getting them to convey that information to us…" He didn't see it happening.

She rested her head on his chest. "It was just a thought."

"And a good one," Rick insisted, not wanting to see her depressed. "Maybe we can modify one or two to record what they see and hear. Then plug them into a pad so we can all see and hear what it did." He began smiling and what he had said had Kate lifting her head to look at him.

"You just might have solved one of our problems and we still have about 3 months to make it work." He was still smiling and she was smiling with him. "Come on, let's see if this idea of yours can work." He went to his screens first and set the ship on autopilot after ordering the drones that were still following that Russian naval vessel to return while he launched new ones to take their place.

"Come on." Rick grabbed her hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Her first guess was to go see Lex. So much of what they did depended on her.

"Robotics."

 _Robotics? They had a Robotics area?_

He took them to a door she couldn't remember ever seeing, let alone going through. Then she watched him place his hand on a blank wall space followed by keying in a code on a pad that suddenly showed itself.

"Follow me." Rick took her through the door.

The room beyond was narrow and a little tight. There were machines, benches, shelving that held any number of items, and it seemed to just keep going.

"What is this place?" Kate let go of his hand and slowed way down till she was barely moving as she took it all in.

"The Machine Shop. A place where we can fix or build almost any piece on this ship. Except for replacing power cores and a few other items. We can fix, or make weapons. Replace ammunition by making more." He reached out his hand once more.

She took it and let him lead her through the area. They stopped at a door that was closed; she watched him place his hand on a panel and then opened the door. Inside was a much smaller place, however, it was filled with parts. There were hands, arms, legs, feet, and even a couple of heads. She had no difficulty understanding the room they were in now.

"This is where we would bring a B-5 unit that was physically damaged. If all we wanted to do was check its memory core, we could do that at any of the charging stations. We can do that here also along with fix everything else."

Kate walked around the small space and started touching different things. It felt weird looking at all the disassembled robots. It felt more like a mausoleum somehow.

She glanced at him. "So why are we here?"

"We're going to build a B-5 unit. We're going to add on a few parts from the other room where the parts for the drones are located, though. Assemble him, test him, plug him into a pad so we can see everything it has recorded." Rick was getting excited. "We're going to give your idea life. And maybe if Lex has enough time, she can turn him into another NS-5 unit."

That had Kate thinking. "Babe, where's the NS-5 unit that follows me around?" He was really good at staying out of the way. She rarely ever saw him.

"OH! Probably trapped on the other side of the door. The first one, the one that let us into the first room. You can go open the door and let him in if you like. Actually it might help us to see a completed model. I haven't done this much." He'd been taught a lot of things in order to be a first officer, so he knew the basics about almost everything on this ship, including a B-5.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate couldn't remember ever working this hard, and yet, working next to Rick had made it feel easy. Internally she was finally willing to admit that she loved being around him as much as she could. So working with him was only reinforcing that point. She hadn't really understood why all those girls never left their boyfriends' sides. Sure showing off what they had captured was part of it, but this felt different. There was no one for whom to show off her catch.

She simply loved him and loved being with him as much as possible. "Rick." Kate stepped over to him, molded herself to his body and slipped her arms around him.

Rick didn't know where this was coming from, but he had to admit that he liked it. "Not that I mind, but what caused this?" They were working together to solve a problem and he had to admit that he liked it.

"I love you." Kate put all of her heart into her declaration.

A soft smile lit his face. "I happen to love you, too." Rick laid down the part he was holding to wrap his arms around her. Then he decided it was now or never. He had been thinking about it, but could never seem to act on it. "Kate?" He lifted her head away and off his chest so he could look at her. "Marry me?" There, he'd said it. He'd also stopped breathing and feared his heart had stopped beating.

Kate had heard the words and quickly sucked in a breath. One of her hands came up to cover her mouth. She'd been wondering if he was going to ask her. Wondering if he really loved her enough to ask her. She'd also wondered what her answer would be. Like that was a stupid question. Of course she knew what the answer would be. She just hadn't thought that he would ask her here. But her heart was as open as it had ever been in her life in this moment.

Tears for the certainty that he loved her and had asked her started flowing. She desperately wanted to say yes. Or maybe more like _"HELL YES!"_ Butthe words were trapped in her throat. Her vision of him was starting to get blurry and the best she could do as she started crying was to begin nodding her head.

"Is that a yes?" She hadn't yet said a word and his fears were starting to take over. They had told one another that they loved each other countless times and were pretty sure the other meant it. But this time was different.

Kate's tears escaped and traveled down her cheeks; she nodded even harder. Rick pulled her hand away, partly so he could kiss her. Doing so revealed that her bottom lip was quivering as she cried. He tried again. "Marry me, love?"

"Yes." The soft word finally escaped her lips. "YES, YES, _YES!"_ Now that they were out she found them so much easier to say. Then she lifted up on her toes to kiss him with all the love she had for him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I don't have a ring. It never occurred to me that I'd want to get married during this deployment."

It wasn't important. It was only important that he had asked and that she had said yes. Then a thought hit her. "My mom's ring is in our room. We can use that." Suddenly the idea that there would be a ring on her finger and that it was her mother's was exactly what she wanted. His proposal, his love, and her mother's ring.

It was perfect!


	24. Chapter 24

**Rift 24**

 _It is now one month later_

Jim had worked fast. In fact he couldn't really remember when he'd worked this hard in a while. And he'd only gotten a little bit of help from Lex. She was already stretched pretty thin as it was so he didn't care.

Lex had assigned to him: Alexis, Alexis's bodyguard, his bodyguard, and Lex's own bodyguard to help him. While Alexis was here mostly for emotional support, he still delighted in having her around. She was smiling and was more bubbly than he could ever remember seeing her.

Alexis was finally able to ask him. She had been thinking about this ever since Rick and Kate had made the announcement. It had to be explained to her and the second she had worked out what it meant, she had launched herself at Kate and expressed just how much she loved her.

"Gramps?" Alexis called out softly as she held a basket full of small things. She was supposed to be spreading them all over the room like she'd been asked, but she had a question. A really important question. At least it was important in her little world.

Jim immediately began smiling again. He had hugged and kissed his daughter the second she'd told him and showed off where his wife's ring now resided. He couldn't think of anyplace better for it and was sure Jo was smiling joyfully wherever she was.

He was smiling now because soon after that Alexis had decided to take it upon herself to call him Gramps, and it made him love the little girl just that much more. "Yes, Alexis, what's on your mind?" He should be chastising her for not spreading around what was in her basket, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Gramps… Does this mean I can call Kate…Mommy?" To Alexis there was no more important a question. This was it for her. If she could it was a secret dream come true.

Jim stopped what he was doing and let it fall to the floor as he turned to look at her. What he saw was mostly fear of his answer might be and a touch of joy. That his little girl was about to be a mommy had occurred to him, but never so much as it did now. He wasn't sure it was up to him to say yes. That was more up to Rick and Kate than him. Still she had asked him.

He got down on his knees in front of her and being this close, he couldn't miss that there were tears in her eyes. This answer obviously meant the world to her. He made up his mind instantly. He reached out and took the basket from her then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Right after Katie and Rick get married. The very second each of them say _'_ _I do_ _,_ _'_ you can call her Mommy. How about that? Think you can wait that long? Just a few hours more?"

Jim and Lex knew that they couldn't hide what he was doing for long. Eventually one or the other would be in this area of the ship. So as soon as he was done here he was going to hustle Kate into his room where he'd already appropriated the best looking dress he could find for her and hidden it away. Lex was going to do the same for Rick. Then Lex would bring Rick down here and signal him so that he could bring Kate.

He was going to get to walk his little girl down the aisle. There was only going to be one person missing. She might be missing but she was not forgotten.

"Just a few more hours, honey. Not really all that long. Can you wait that long?" Jim asked her yet again and watched her nod as she scrubbed away her tears. "Katie will be Mommy soon, just a little longer." He pulled her to him for a grandfather's hug. His first.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate was blotting her tears as she stood in front of the mirror. She was threatening to ruin her makeup. Yet even to her, she had never looked this pretty. For a moment she saw…

What she thought she saw had her twisting around really fast; her heart wished mightily that what she saw was true. It only sank a little when instead of seeing her mother watching her get ready to marry the man she loved so very much, it was her dad.

"You're gorgeous, Katie. Your mother couldn't be more proud of you." Some how Jim just knew she was here.

Kate gave up trying not to ruin her makeup and wrapped her arms around her dad. She thought she was here, too. "I'm proud of you, my Katie-bug. You've found someone. Someone not covered in tattoos." Jim couldn't help but rib her over one of her old boyfriends. It did the trick even if he hadn't meant to do it. Kate chuckled and mostly stopped crying.

"Ready to go? We need to pick up Alexis along the way," he reminded her. Jim had gotten her into the tub and had helped her get dressed. Then he gave her a pad to play with while he looked in on his daughter. He left her in good hands – those of her robotic bodyguard.

Kate didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded. It only took a moment to pick up Alexis and together they started walking. It took everything Alexis had not to say the word mommy. She had promised not to say it until after.

O{}O{}O

Lex was running flat out to the area. She had found herself being sidetracked with her new body. There were only 2 more months left till the body could be removed from the tank, cleaned up, placed on life support just in case. Then came the really hard part. Connecting her brain to the machine that was also connected to her body.

Her only real concern was the actual transfer. This was the part that was still not yet proven. She had kept this information to herself. She feared that if she told the others, they would either try and talk her out of it, or do something to stop her.

Lex ran into the chapel and found what Jim had done. She had to admit that given the limitations he had done pretty well. She saw Rick dressed in a suit and was already standing – if you could call fidgeting badly standing – right where he was supposed to be.

She strode right up to him and reminded him of what he already knew. "Relax, Commander. You love her and she said yes. We both know Alexis fell in love with her months ago."

"I can't help it… I feel like I'm going to throw up any second." His nerves were really getting to him. He was getting married and had no intention of ever losing Kate after this. Not for any reason.

Lex could hear them. "NS-5s, form two lines." She used her hands to tell them where she wanted them. The bodyguards for everyone quickly formed two lines that Alexis first, followed by Kate and Jim would walk between.

It might not be the huge wedding filled with people that Kate might have dreamed of having, however, it was what they had so it would have to do.

Lex hoped Jim had done his part as she and Rick watched Alexis walk between the NS-5s and throw her flowers that were made of colored paper from her little basket. They saw that she was smiling from ear to ear. Only Jim really knew what she was looking forward to soon. The second Alexis made it to her father, Rick bent down and kissed her cheek.

Lex pressed a panel and the wedding march began playing over the ship's speakers.

Jim had cobbled together mismatched pieces to make his suit since neither he nor Kate had clothes of their own. Rick, though, mostly only had eyes his bride. She was gorgeous, even more so than he'd ever seen her. He never noticed Lex taking pictures as fast as the camera would allow.

Side by side they walked down the aisle together. Jim was proud of what he had accomplished.

Kate saw what was possibly every plant in a container on this ship placed all over the room. They were mostly behind where Rick and Lex were standing on the far end.

Hanging behind the NS-5s were a series of pictures that had been enlarged to almost poster size. They were all in color and they were all of assorted flower arrangements. Kate could almost swear that she even smelled them. There were even little flowers scattered all over the floor that she had seen Alexis carrying in her basket. Just the picture of it all had her eyes starting to water again. She had no idea how they had done everything.

Then the lights started blinking in time to the music. Kate barely realized that she was still walking. The next thing she really consciously knew was that she was being handed off by her father to Rick's hands.

He was so handsome and she loved him so very much.

Rick saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen standing in front of him with her hands in his. The dress which he had never seen before, was a full-length soft blue that fell off one shoulder and was cinched at her waist with a matching blue belt. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that Kate was braless. He would only find out much later that her thong was equally blue in color.

Kate was hearing Lex talking but all of her attention was on the man across from her. She had never really thought about what she would say. She only snapped out of it long enough to repeat the words Lex said. Then she listened to Rick do the same.

"Who has the rings?" Lex asked knowing full well who was supposed to have them. "Alexis," Lex whispered softly since this was her prompt.

"Alexis… give your daddy the ring," Jim whispered from where he was standing with his own camera that Kate hadn't noticed.

"OH!" Alexis started searching her basket. She pulled out a ring and held it up to her dad. Rick simply smiled at her as did Kate who found the entire exchange as being one of the moments she was going to remember forever.

Kate heard Rick repeat the words and knew it was her time. "I do." And she did, with all of her heart.

"Alexis." Lex prodded her softly yet again.

"OH!" Once again Alexis searched her basket then held out a ring for Kate to take.

Kate took the ring and sent her love for the little girl yet again. Then Kate repeated the words Lex told her to say until… "I do," her beloved answered.

"You may kiss." Each wasted no time in kissing the other. It was now that they heard explosions, however, they were also accompanied by flashes of light. Breaking from the kiss and for a moment worried that they were under attack, they saw lights flashing that resembled fireworks going off.

"Hi, Mrs. Castle." Rick leaned his forehead down to touch hers.

Kate practically glowed at hearing her new name. "Hello, Mr. Castle." It felt like a dream come true.

Jim prodded the little girl gently. "Now, Alexis."

"MOMMY!" Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's legs and started crying. She had a mommy!

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They had only moved over to the next room where presently Kate was dancing a nice slow dance with her dad. "How in the world did you manage all this?"

"Oh, I had help. The B-5s did all the heavy lifting. Lex did the floral enlargements as well as finding the music and did the programming for the lights. The rest of it is all me. And a little bit of Alexis…mommy." Jim poked fun at her.

She chuckled. She was far too happy to worry about being called mommy by a child that she would have had to be fourteen or fifteen years old to have had.

"Do you think Mom's here?" Kate still missed her badly. She was suppose to have been here for this. To have helped her through everything.

"There's no place else for her to be. You may not see her, but she's here, and she's just as proud of you as I am," Jim vowed.

Rick was off to one side watching them dance. He looked down at his daughter and asked, "Mommy, huh?"

At first Alexis feared she had done something really wrong. Except that her dad was smiling wide at her. "Mommy!" Alexis stated with conviction and looked out and watched her mommy dancing.

"May I have this dance, young lady?" Rick reached down for her hand and smiled at her. Alexis jumped at the chance to be out on the dance floor with her mom and dad. With her being so small, he had her stand on top of his shoes and whirled her around the room.

"Would you believe it, Sis? Kate and Rick are married again." Lex smiled broadly as she talked to herself. The smile disappeared abruptly when an internal alarm had her running to her body. She was soon cleaning the device that captured her body's blood from her period. So far everything was working out just as outlined in the directions.

"What do you think, Grams? It'll be me soon and Rick has married Katherine…again." She started chuckling at how history was repeating itself even if the circumstances were different.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"You left the party," Jim stated, entering Medical to find Lex looking over her body, literally.

She glanced at him. "I had an alert that I needed to tend to it before it became too late." She couldn't risk letting blood from her period ruining the liquid the body was in.

"Is everything all right?" He pretty much knew just how much she wanted this body. Or at least he thought he did.

"It was just an alert for a procedure that had to take place. Everything's fine. I really should be looking over the container and the net. Rick and I need to start routing the conduit soon." It was one of the things she needed help with.

"I don't know if anyone has thanked you for all that you've done, but I am now. You're amazing, Lex. I wish I had half your strength." He meant both physical and mental.

"I have a future and I'll do what I have to to get it short of hurting anyone I love. We _will_ get off this ship. I'm more interested in just what we'll see. Who or what we are going to meet. If I understand the stairs correctly, the list could be endless." Snohbal had tried her best to explain it to her.

"Maybe even meet ourselves?" Jim questioned, only half-joking.

"If Rick and Kate from 1876 have in fact found a door in their time, we just might encounter them. You might get to meet your other daughter and her husband." She would love to see that.

"Two Katies and two Ricks." It was more than Jim could envision. Then a thought struck him. "Lex…could we come out a door where my wife hasn't been killed yet?" he asked hesitantly. There was more than a little bit of hope in his voice.

"Possibly, but remember, she'll already be married to you and you two – meaning those two – will have a daughter." Lex didn't want to shoot him down, but he needed to understand.

"Yeah." He hung his head. "And if we warn the other me and Jo about what is to come? What would that do to me?" Meaning would he just up and disappear.

"Actually nothing will happen to you as I understand it. You're from a different timeline than the other you and his wife. No matter where we go we will be changing that timeline.

"Yes, we could find them, warn them, give the two of you all the data we have on Bracken. Just remember, if we do that we will be changing _their_ timeline. Kate will most likely not become a homicide detective, nor meet and fall in love with Richard Castle; they won't have children together. We'll be altering their lives. Everyone associated with the event of your wife being killed."

"Destroy my daughter's future so that my wife isn't killed.… Hell of a choice." He didn't know if he could do it now.

"You are _not_ destroying your daughter's future. You're simply altering it. Maybe if you – or we – do this, if we have the chance, your daughter goes on to become a lawyer and become the first female court justice.

"Her future and their future will be changed in that timeline. Just as easily it could be that all of you are killed because of the information that you now have that you gave yourself." Lex tried to get him to see.

"If you're trying to give me a headache, it's working." Jim sank onto a chair and cradled his head in his hands.

"This is why we talked about what we would accept and what we would not. Anything or everything we do, for every door we open and possibly change something, we will be changing that timeline." Lex tried once again to get him to see.

Jim let his hands fall and leaned back in the chair. "That Rift Device." He was starting to really understand.

"That's why we need to close the rip and close the changes to this timeline along with all the other timelines that are being affected by it. Remember, the Merrimack should not have sunk here. That Japanese fighter plane should not have been shot down here. Bette Davis should not have died as a baby. That Russian warship shouldn't be here, possibly stranded until they run out of fuel and food.

"Until we do, there may be still another Rift event that will change yet another timeline."

"In comparison you make it sound like my family's problems are so small and inconsequential." Jim started feeling sorry for himself and began belittling his own family.

"Anything but, Jim. What Bracken did has had a major affect on everything along almost every timeline. Rick has married Kate three times now. Each has a family. That alone is simply amazing.

"Your family is heavily involved along every timeline. Think about it. If there were no Johanna Beckett or Jim Beckett, what would that world look like? Your family and mine are so interconnected that even I am having trouble understanding it. And I've lived for over 300 years." Lex smiled at him and saw him begin to better understand.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rift 25**

 _It is now one month later_

Everyone was in Medical because today was _"_ _The Big Day._ _"_ It was a day Lex had been working hard for for months.

"What can we expect?" Rick asked her as they all watch Lex applying electrical leads to mostly the head of her new body.

"What?" Lex had been so out of it as she worked. This body, except for the darker hair color, looked so much like what she used to look like that she found it a little eerie.

"What can we expect? What do we do if something goes wrong?" Rick and Lex had talked about this but he really wanted the others to understand just what she was risking.

"I'm not really sure. The directions simply tell me what to do. As to what to expect…" she paused for a moment. "Based on when I was transferred from being a hologram in a computer somewhere and into an NS-5 body, I can expect some initial disorientation. So much so that I will most likely not know how to even walk.

"I've gotten so used to being a _Robot,_ as you call it, that it'll take time to figure out how to get my body to do what I want. I'll have to adjust to a completely different set of connections. I might even be blind for a time." Lex was worried about a lot of things. However, with even just the idea of being human again… she wasn't going to allow anything or anyone to stop her. Certainly not her own fears.

"For how long?" Kate was concerned for her.

"Hours, days, weeks, I don't know. Think of it as me being a baby and having to learn what to do. Even to talk. Hopefully the learning curve won't be too steep. I have after all, done all this before." Lex had high hopes that having been human before would help her even if it had been over 3 centuries ago.

"And when something goes wrong?" Kate was still worried for her and by the look on everyone's faces, so were they.

"The body is alive and should stay that way. Nothing's really happening to it. It's all up to me to adapt to being in a biologic again. Either this will work or it won't." It was an all or nothing event.

"Meaning you could…" Kate couldn't finish, plus Alexis was standing next to her. She couldn't say _"_ _die._ _"_

"Hopefully not." She really did want to live. "Help me, please. You need to remove my chest plate." Lex lay down in the chair next to her body. She'd shown Rick what to do since he had some basic working knowledge of the B-5 units. "Now remove the cover plate." Lex watched Rick work. Once he was done he stepped back so everyone could see. "This is me. The second memory core that has been hidden away all this time."

It was thin, it was flat, and it looked to have ridges that radiated out from a central point. It was also a silvery blue color. "Hand me the cables." Lex accepted each one and attached them to different locations as her stepsister had directed. "Now strap me to the chair." It was part of the directions. She could only guess why.

She was quiet since there was just one thing left, well two things actually. "I need you to turn me off first. This will kill power to my primary memory core and its memory won't bleed into my secondary memory core during the transfer.

Once that's done, simply press that button." Lex nodded at the computer cabinet that was between her and her body that both of them were connected to. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to be shutdown and strapped to a chair. It meant she couldn't chicken out at the last second.

"Lex?" Kate didn't know what to say. If everything went south it meant she was dying right in front of them.

"I love you, all of you. Never forget that. I've lived a long time and it's been a pleasure, a true pleasure. I wish you luck with finding the right door." Lex closed her eyes and tried not to be frightened. Even if she was.

Except nothing happened so she popped a single eye open and found no one had moved an inch. "Turn me off, please," Lex asked them again only to be surprised when Alexis climbed up on her lap.

Lex was strapped down so she couldn't move. "Lexi? …Luv you." Alexis wrapped her arms around Lex's neck. The little redhead knew something was happening and everyone was far too serious to her liking. What little she understood was that her friend was going somewhere.

"I love you too, Alexis. You're an amazing sister." Rick picked her up and off Lex's lap then handed her over to Kate.

"Ready?" Rick asked.

"Thank you, Richard Castle." If anything went really wrong Lex was hoping the next face she saw was her real father. He managed to do it somehow, so possibly she could, too.

"It has been an honor, Alexis Harper Castle." Rick reached over to the console and turned her off.

Kate walked over to the computer. "Push the button, Alexis." Rick and Kate had talked and Jim had agreed. It should be Alexis who gave Lex new life. It was after all her body, her clone.

"Hit the button, pumpkin." They all watched as Alexis hit the button with all the force a four-year-old could muster.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis had refused to leave. She had even gone into a full-blown tantrum in an attempt to get her way. She had hit the button and her best friend had never moved again. Her daddy and mommy had tried to get her to see reason. But all that did was get her to physically fight back. She was convinced that hitting the button had done something to her friend. It was all her fault.

Alexis was right where she wanted to be. Rick and Kate had caved in and let her stay. She was all alone in Medical, fighting to keep from going to sleep. Her bodyguard was only a few feet away this time.

Jim, though, was more of a parent than Rick and Kate were used to being. Besides he had experience with little girls having tantrums to get their way. He was sitting just outside Medical and could lean his head to one side just far enough that he could actually see Alexis sitting there. Fighting the good fight to keep from falling asleep. He knew that the second she lost and he was sure she wasn't going to wake up, he was going to pick her up, take her to her parents, and put her into bed. Jim knew her bodyguard wasn't all that far away, either. Although his was out of sight.

Alexis blinked her eyes open and chastised herself for falling asleep. "Lex…is?" That voice had her jumping out of her chair and rushed over to her B-5 friend and looked her over.

"Lex?" Alexis looked her over from head to toe. But her eyes were still closed and she didn't move, even when Alexis reached out to touch her hand that was still strapped down.

"Lex…is," the voice persisted, which only confused her. She looked over at the lady that was lying close by. The lady that until just today had always been in a tank of water. Her eyes were open and Alexis thought that was new. "Lex-is?" This time she saw her lips move. The little girl rushed over to stand next to her. Then she saw her fingers move so Alexis placed her hand on her hand and felt her fingers curl around hers.

The lady said her name once more. "Hi," Alexis replied softly.

Alexis watched her smile back at her. "Hi," she responded just as softly. "Where…mommy?" she suddenly asked.

Alexis grinned, let her hand go and ran for the panel near the open door. She jumped up to hit the panel. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Alexis! Are you alright, honey? I'll be right there." Kate dropped what she was doing right up to the point when Alexis answered her question.

"Lady's awake, Mommy!" Alexis sounded so very excited and she didn't see her daughter run back to the lady. Nor did she see her dad get up and come running into Medical after he had heard Alexis yell that the lady was awake.

Kate stepped over to a wall panel. "Babe, Alexis says Lex is awake!" Kate started running and never heard Rick respond that he would be right there.

She'd long since learned where most of the rooms were and didn't need the lights to tell her how to get there. She managed to get there before Rick and was a little surprised to find her dad already there. In fact he was holding Alexis and was talking to Lex.

"LEX!" Kate ran up, still breathing heavily since she had sprinted the entire way. She fired off a number of questions. "How are you? How do you feel? How is she, Dad?"

"I think I'm fine," Lex answered with a slightly raspy voice.

"She's still a little drowsy and was slurring her words at first, but she's getting better," Jim said.

"Is it you? I mean all you?" Kate knew the risks of what Lex had done.

Lex was all set to answer when huffing and puffing, Rick came charging into the room. He stopped next to Kate. "Lex! How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy, no pain, can't seem to move much."

"You did warn us that you would need some time, possibly even learn how to walk," Rick reminded her.

She wiggled her fingers and her hand barely rose before setting back down. Kate took her hand and smiled at her. "Give it time, Lex."

Lex tried to make a joke since no one saw her leg move even after she had tried to do just that. "Looks like running a marathon is out."

"We'll have you running laps on the track in no time," Rick assured her.

"Alexis was here alone?"

"She threw a temper tantrum and wouldn't leave." Kate had never seen her act like that and it was unexpected.

"Alexis?" Lex did her best to look at only Alexis.

"Sorry," Alexis said contritely while still in Jim's arms.

Then Jim told everyone his little secret. "She wasn't really alone. I've been camped out just outside the entire time."

"Thanks, Dad." Kate leaned in to kiss his cheek. She took the moment to chastise Alexis. "And you, don't ever do that again. That was _not_ the Alexis I want to ever see again."

"Sorry." Alexis was actually only a little sorry. She had done it because of her friend so she was only a little sorry. "Lex?" Alexis pointed behind Jim at the Lex she knew who still hadn't moved.

Lex had seen it. "I'm here now, Alexis. Put her down please, Jim." He complied and put her down. "Climb up here, sweetie." Neither Rick nor Kate thought it was a good idea, but neither of them said anything to stop her.

"Hi Alexis." She was gratified that she could feel Alexis climb into her lap. Lex concentrated on making her arm move so she could touch her, could hold her. Rick and Kate saw Lex grit her teeth and then watched her arm move slowly till it was holding Alexis. "I'm here now, Alexis," she promised. Then she thought she remembered something. "Did you press the button?"

Alexis nodded. "She hit it pretty hard, actually," Rick boasted.

"That's my girl!" Lex smiled widely, using her arm to try and push Alexis down while doing her best to raise her head. It was just enough to give Alexis a quick kiss.

She relaxed and began crying. "Don't cry." Alexis placed her hand on Lex's face.

"I felt that kiss," Lex told them. "My first in such a very long time. So very long." She found that she couldn't stop them. It had been just as long since she had shed any tears.

Alexis wiped them away. "Don't cry," the little redhead said again.

"Happy tears, Alexis, all happy tears."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

A few days had passed since Lex's transfer. She had begun transitioning from just liquids to a soft diet which would eventually allow her to have solid food. She'd also had electrostimulation of her muscles to help strengthen them in anticipation of being able to soon try standing, then her ultimate goal – walking.

Kate and Jim helped by moving her arms and legs for her to also help strengthen her muscles. She was getting stronger but it was so very frustrating. She wanted to be able to walk _NOW,_ dammit. Not weeks from now.

O{}O{}O

Several weeks had passed and Lex was still restricted to Medical. Kate, with or without Alexis, and Jim were taking turns to make sure she stayed there.

"Is it getting better?" Kate inquired as she watched her walking around. It looked pretty good, but Lex had complained a few days ago.

"Some, but it still feels like I'm walking through deep muck. Like a swamp or something. Every move I make is a struggle." Lex intentionally flexed her fingers quickly. "Some things are easy while others are more difficult." She was disheartened. She thought she should be doing better by now.

"You were a B-5 unit, of course you feel different. You have real muscles now, Lex. You're not a robot any longer." Kate could easily see the difference between a human body and a robot body. Hell, her old body was still actually strapped to the very same chair even after all this time.

Lex's face lit up. "That's it!" She started smiling. She was sure she had the answer. "You're a genius, Kate!"

"Thanks… I think. What did I say?" Kate did see what Lex thought she saw.

"Physical therapy. I need physical therapy. Exercises, stretching, weightlifting. Everything that a person would need after trying to recover from a major accident or debilitating illness. Only in my case my muscles have never actually been used. I only just grew them. Help me to the exercise room, please?" Kate quickly found that she was supporting most of Lex's weight. Lex was barely shuffling her feet. It took a little longer than normal to reach it. Fortunately it wasn't all that far and they were able to use the elevator instead of the stairs.

An hour later Rick came into the room and joined his wife. "How's she doing?" Rick asked. They both stood off to one side and watched Lex balancing on a large ball with her arms spread wide as she rocked back and forth on her belly.

"Pretty good actually. She found a physical therapy routine and memorized several of the routines after a few minutes. She's rolled around on the floor, stretching her legs from side to side. She's held a ball and moved it around in front of her in a circle. She's even used these bands that stretch in both hands. She was a little slow at first, but she's getting the hang of it. She's lagging a little, though. Probably getting tired. She's done a lot already." Kate was impressed. As far as she was concerned, Lex had done a lot. If they had bothered to ask Lex she would likely say next to nothing.

"Sounds good. I was thinking of starting dinner and wanted to ask what you wanted." Rick watched as Kate's eyes opened wide as a thought struck her.

"I think it may be time for Lex to start solid food. She hasn't eaten any in centuries."

"Simple, healthy food it is then. See if you can get her to stop soon. I'll be ready in about an hour." Rick leaned in to quickly share a kiss. He straightened up. "We can set up a table here in the exercise room. That way she doesn't have to overtire herself just to eat."

"Where's Alexis?" Kate didn't see her.

"Your dad has her in the pool. Which is another place Lex should be. Swimming is perfect for physical therapy. Water resistance. Maybe we can all hit the pool after eating." He gave her another quick kiss and left the two of them.

It was an hour later and Kate, Rick, Jim, and even Alexis were just sitting there with their food in front of them, watching Lex shovel food into her mouth. "GOD, I'd forgotten how good food could taste," she mumbled with her mouth full. She was holding the fork in her fist, not really using her fingers like normal. Rick recognized it right away. It was how Alexis used to hold her fork when she was younger.

Lex stopped and looked at them watching her. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all." Rick started eating which got the other three to slowly start.

They watched as she reached and fumbled, trying to get seconds. She kept shoveling food into her mouth. "Lex, you need to slow down. You're going to make yourself sick. And you're going to need to go on a diet if you keep this up," Kate warned her. "A moment on the lips, forever on the hips."

She stopped, her fork poised to take another bite. Then she set it down. "You're right. I'm going to need to learn willpower all over again." She lamented the trials in store for her.

"I need to relearn a lot of things. Remember to drink water, remember to exercise, remember to use… tampons. I don't have any clothes. Where did you get these?" She gestured at the clothes she was wearing.

"Those mostly belonged to the wife of first lieutenant Micael Speight," Rick said.

"Your bra and panties are from Janice Allen while your shoes were Professor Hicks'." Kate also told her they'd had to mix and match to get what she was wearing.

Lex started chuckling. "I need a bedroom; I want to take a bath..." There were so many things she needed to get used to doing again.

Rick smiled. "Already taken care of. We'll start moving clothes, shoes, and other things around to fill your room after dinner."

"Including makeup and other stuff." Kate grinned, remembering what Lex the robot had slipped into her clothes she had left her when Kate and her father had been brought onboard.

Rick, Kate, Jim, and Alexis escorted her to her room they had chosen for her. Each was carrying a variety of things for her that they set on the dresser to make things easier for her. Rick, it had turned out, had to carry her when her legs gave out after barely making it out of the exercise room.

"We'll get you more tomorrow, but this should do you for now," he told her. "And I expect to find you in medical tomorrow for a complete physical. I'll let Kate handle the more…delicate areas." He began blushing which Lex found amusing.

"Thanks guys." She started feeling tears well up. She had friends and she was human again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rift 26**

 _It is now one month later_

Everything was delayed because Lex had seriously underestimated how long it would take for her to walk for any length of time. Much to her dismay, she had to have Kate help her just to get out of bed and into the bathroom. "This is so humiliating." She hadn't liked relying on Kate to help her with so much. She was even dressing her.

"Will you relax? I don't mind, honest. Just think what you've already done for all of us. This is just the start of what we all owe you." Kate was working on changing her belief that she was a burden.

Today Lex had showered, dressed, and was walking to the kitchen. She had no choice but to take breaks along the way and had to take the stairs one agonizingly slow step at a time. For each and every staircase. By the time she reached the kitchen so she could eat, she was ready to collapse, she was so tired.

Rick was all over her for being so stubborn. "Why didn't you take the elevator or alert one of us, Lex? We would have helped you."

Lex let her head rest on the table. "Lesson learned." She knew she was being obstinate but she unequivocally hated it. She hated feeling weak; hated having to rely on others so much. She had never in her history ever felt like such a baby. She had been tired from just taking a shower and getting dressed. Her muscles had already started complaining and she had absolutely no stamina of any kind.

He rubbed her shoulders. "I'll get the cot so you can rest here after breakfast. After a couple of hours of sleep then we'll help you to the pool. You can change in Alexis's room unless you want to use the other pool. It's larger." It also had a slide that Alexis could use.

"Thanks, and either pool is fine." It was going to take time to build up her strength. She knew that, but she'd seriously underestimated what she would be capable of doing. None of this had been mentioned in the instructions she'd received.

She raised her head. "How goes the container?" Her recovery time had slowed everything down, including when they would blow the ship and escape through the door. They were in fact already sitting right above it according to what they knew. They would only move if a severe storm came their way.

"The container construction was completed weeks ago as were the racks along with the netting. The power conduits have been routed, however, nothing has been connected. The B-5s have only just started moving the munitions and placing them on the racks inside it. We're going to need at least another month," Rick said.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm slowing everything down. I'm trying to speed things up."

Actually that was a topic that he and Kate wanted to bring up. She was working herself too hard. "One month, two months, even three, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you don't hurt yourself and regress several weeks or even possibly do permanent damage. You've got your body back; take it a little easy. You hurt yourself and do something permanent like ending up walking with a limp for the rest of your life, and you're going to wonder why you were so hardheaded and stubborn." Rick hoped she was listening.

Actually she was and kicked herself for being so careless and stupid. It was just that she wanted to be able to do everything _now._ Not two or three months from now. She really wanted off this ship and to start their new adventure.

Lex switched topics. "What about the backpacks for everyone, including all the B-5 units we plan on taking with us."

Rick shook his head. "That's proving to be a little more complicated. We are coming up short on material. We've managed to make the ones for us and get them to be watertight. But making any more than that is proving to be a problem. We just don't have the material."

Lex kicked herself for that as well. She had come up with the idea of making watertight backpacks that they could use to put clothes and other supplies in. She hadn't given much thought to running out of material with which to make them. "Just keep making them from other materials. We can put supplies that won't mind getting wet and get the B-5s to carry them."

"Already started." He and Kate had reached that conclusion earlier.

Lex didn't take offense and simply moved on. "And our Russian friends?"

"I still have a drone watching them. I have to cycle them so I can recharge them. They sat where their base use to be for a couple of weeks. Right now they're headed for the old Russian coast near Alaska. They've also greatly reduced their speed. If they spotted the drone they aren't doing anything about it. I really don't know just how they did that the first time." Rick was still baffled about that.

She tried speculating on just why. "It's possible it was constructed as being more of a spy and communications ship. In which case it would have the latest in detection equipment. Maybe it wasn't so much the drone itself that they spotted but the air that it moved around."

He didn't have an answer and while he didn't think that was the answer, he went with it. After all, he could blow them out of the water whenever he chose if they became a problem.

"They're most likely hurting by now." Lex felt bad about that. "Maybe…" She stopped talking when she saw Rick shake his head again. They would send their message to them when they were ready and would time it so that it was sent just as the ship exploded.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"That tranquilizer I injected you with should be working by now," Lex told Rick who was lying on his back in the ship's OR. He had taken a shower as had Lex and Kate. Lex and Kate had then made sure that their hands were clean and had sprayed on their gloves.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He couldn't help but be worried. If Lex screwed this up it might mean the end of him ever having more children.

"We've been over this," she reminded him.

He thought back to the day he had agreed to this.

" _You're sure you can do this?" Rick didn't really have a problem with Lex seeing his_ _genitals_ _, besides Kate had said she would be right next to her._

" _I may not be a surgeon,_ _but_ _I_ _had_ _a summer internship with_ _Dr._ _Lanie_ _Parish_ _who was an M.E. Granted she only worked on dead bodies,_ _but_ _I_ _'m still_ _used to seeing_ _naked bodies_ _. Plus I studied_ _and went over the methodology_ _several times a number of weeks ago." She_ _'_ _d actually started doing research on the procedure right after Kate had talked to her about it._

" _Yea_ _h_ _, but that was when you were a B-5. You're not anymore and_ _even now_ _you're having trouble staying active for long."_ _That was_ _one of his fears._

" _That's why this is being scheduled for a week from now. It'll give me a chance to use that hologram simulator to do this. Just relax_ _, Rick._ _I want you to have children with Kate almost as much as you do."_

Lex picked up the antibacterial spray and sprayed the area where she would make the incision. "Now relax, just let your muscles go limp. You so much as twitch and Alexis is going to be an only child or Kate is going to have to take care of her own urges," she teased.

The face Rick gave her was priceless. However, it was Kate that made her chuckle. "Don't even think such thoughts." She wanted him back just the way he was: capable of getting rock-hard erections and fucking her senseless.

"Now relax… Here we go." She positioned the laser scalpel and began her work.

A few minutes later she was spraying the incision closed and then sprayed the area with an antibiotic to help prevent infection. "All done; how do you feel?" Lex asked just as Kate bent over him to kiss him. She had watched everything and it had been almost bloodless. Mostly what she saw was pink and a little white. How Lex knew what was what escaped her.

"Kind of floaty; numb still, I think." He reached down and tried to touch himself but Lex caught his wrist and laid it back on his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah! You remember the rules for this: no touching yourself; no intercourse for 2 weeks; the second you have any discomfort especially after waking up in the morning, let me know." Lex knew from her reading that men got erections during their sleep.

Kate groaned and bent down to let her forehead rest against Rick's. "Two weeks… Two weeks in hell." Kate knew that at the end of 2 weeks she was going to ravish him. Lex just chuckled softly.

"Now just lay there and doze for a little while while I talk to Kate." Lex left her tools in place and would clean up after he was gone.

She waited for her just outside. "Is he really alright?" Kate wanted to hear the words.

"He's fine or will be. He'll be little fuzzy for a bit longer. Just remember – no activity involving his genitals for 2 weeks. No intercourse and no touching _. T_ _hat includes you._ Keep your hands to yourself."

"You're killing me, you know that," Kate complained.

"I simply said no intercourse; that doesn't mean he can't take care of your needs. Which brings me to a question I have." Since they were on this topic Lex decided it was now or never.

Her cheeks were crimson. "Do you have… I mean… Do you have a vibrator or a dildo? Other parts of me that I had long since forgotten about are also awake now, and my fingers just aren't enough." Lex was horny beyond description. She hadn't had any of these needs in years, and now they were hitting her like an oncoming freight train.

"Only if you're willing to share." Kate knew that with her husband out of commission she was going to have to revert to other means.

"Yes, yes, anything! Can we go now?" Kate just might save her sanity. She put up with Kate laughing at her expense but was soon following her to their bedroom.

"I searched each and every bedroom to find these." Kate handed over her two toys.

"OH, MY!" One was just what she was expecting and wanted. It was a seen one, seen them all, average bullet-shaped vibrator. It was the other item that had her attention. "You can actually use this monster?" Lex ran her fingers over the obvious ribs and veins.

"It took a lot of practice and I had to be really wet, but yeah" Kate leaned in close. "I could barely walk after using it." She'd actually found that using it had prepared her for Rick. Thankfully he wasn't this big but he was bigger than any of her boyfriends had been.

"I promise to bring them back in a couple of days, assuming I can still walk." Lex smiled and both of them laughed.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate had been visiting Rick on the bridge but it was time for her to leave. Walking out the door, she saw the lights blinking in her direction. She found it strange since she thought everyone knew their way around by now.

Lex came into view and she was carrying a bag. She stopped in front of Kate and handed it to her. "Thank you! And that monster is a monster." She could vividly recall her first attempt at using it.

 _She had worked herself into a frenzy and was incredibly wet. She didn't remember ever getting this wet in her old body._ _"This thing is going to split me wide open_ _,_ _"_ _she said to_ _herself_ _,_ _yet she really wanted it inside her._

 _She soon found that just getting the head inside wasn't all that easy. Mostly because she was timid about using it. S_ _he decided_ _if she could one day give birth to a baby she c_ _ould_ _accommodate this monster. It had taken a little time and some work but she also found that if she pressed it too far inside it hit something she didn't ever want to hit again. She soon found herself pushing it in and out as fast as she could get her hand to do it._

 _She was still convinced that everyone on the ship could hear her scream when she finally climaxed with this monster inside her._

 _Her use of it the very next day had gone a lot smoother and had resulted in the same intens_ _e_ _orgasm._

"Did it work?" Kate didn't want to know everything, but wanted to make sure that Lex was getting what she needed.

The blush that instantly hit her cheeks told Kate just what she wanted to know. She handed the bag back to her. "Keep them, Rick's fingers and lips are all I need for the moment."

Lex gave Kate her thanks and went into the bridge since she also needed to talk with Rick. She held the bag behind her back as she entered. True, he couldn't see what was in it, still it was a little embarrassing after she had seen his.

"Commander…Rick." She was partly here to find out how things were going and to find out if he was experiencing any pain.

"Hi, Lex. I'm just making sure this not-so-little hurricane isn't going to come our way." He really didn't want to move if he could help it. They were almost ready.

"That's partly why I'm here. The container's complete, the B-5s have done their job and we're now presently weaponless save for what's still on the drones and VTOL. How are the backpacks coming?" There weren't many things left for them to do.

"We have all the waterproof ones that we're going to have and we're only going to have eleven of the standard backpacks for the B-5 units to carry. I've even created a list of what is to go in each one." He handed over the printout for her to read.

"Nice distribution." Lex liked it. He wasn't putting everything into one backpack so that if they lost one or two for some reason they wouldn't lose all of what was in it.

"I'll get the B-5 units to pack them and drop them off near the submarines. When you're feeling better in a couple of days we can start connecting the power conduits. Then we just need to unload the VTOL, get the net into place, and we'll be all set." Lex was anxious to get going.

"How's the new body? I still can't get over seeing you, seeing what Alexis is going to look like when she grows up." Rick started smiling.

"She really is almost a perfect match to what I used to look like before I was murdered. Definitely a direct descendant." Lex was happy about that. She had bloodline family still.

Rick couldn't help but reach out and cup her cheek. "Alexis of the future. You think Alexis has noticed?" He doubted it but still wondered.

Lex shook her head. "I'm just thankful that she understands that it's me when she sees me. She's just five now and had gotten use to seeing me as a B-5." Lex was really happy about that.

"She's a smart kid, takes after her great, great, great, sister." He grinned at her and Lex chuckled.

"Well, I have work to do. I'll see you at the pool party, just as soon as I find a swimsuit that fits me." Lex was still scavenging clothes from various rooms.

The panties they had found for her didn't really fit, though the bras and shoes did as did most of the clothes. She needed to find some more universal clothes to pack. No high heels and maybe just one dress. One of the ship's work coveralls might come in handy as well. She was also going to need to find more personal items to pack.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick was suited up as was Lex and each was watching their B-5 bodyguards with their backpacks on their backs climbing into the submarine. The sub was sealed and pressurized; for anyone to get out and through the door they were going to have to pop the top and let the water in. After resealing the top the pump would slowly pump out the water while the sub powered its way back up to the surface to pick up the next passenger.

Jim questioned them yet again. "You two are sure about this?"

"The door is there. l learned from my stepmother how to open it even though I've never done it myself," Lex assured him…assured them. It also meant that she was going to have to use her sub's arm to latch onto Rick's sub who would use his power to hold both of them at this depth.

"I get the door open, send my bodyguard through into the stairs then swim back, leaving the door open or at least arrange a signal, if we can generate one, for the B-5 to open it from the other side. Then Rick's B-5 goes through and we repeat the process until we have to recharge the power cores of the submarines.

"The B-5s have their orders: guard the door; do not engage in combat; do not allow anyone to steal their backpacks while not engaging in combat; wait for the rest of us."

It sounded simple enough. The tricks that were involved in this were several. They needed time. The B-5s all went first and couldn't get involved in combat or allow their backpacks to be stolen or themselves to be stolen. To open the door from their side when they receive the signal. And based on who goes when, each was going to go with the their B-5 bodyguard.

Lastly was time itself. How much time did it take to get down there, to get two people through the door, then come back up and repeat until they needed to spend a few hours to recharge the power core and repeat? Knowing that would tell Rick and Lex what to set the timer to that would blow their ship into pieces and hopefully close the Rip. Unfortunately, they would most likely never know if the latter had succeeded.

"Ready?" Rick looked at Lex as his B-5 got into position.

"No, yes… do we have a choice?" Lex answered. She felt a lot better now, but still worried if she would have the stamina for all of this. She didn't have the strength of a B-5 anymore.

Rick and Lex saw Kate, Jim, and Alexis wave at them as they were sent off the ship by the launching system. Now all they could do was talk to each other, down and back up.

They wouldn't know if they would have communication with the B-5 units that they left behind until Kate and Alexis were the first of them through the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rift 27**

Lex had to almost be peeled out of the submarine when they stopped to recharge them. They had made four trips so far and had left behind 8 B-5 units in total.

Kate, Alexis and Jim had been waiting for them the second they popped their tops. Lex decided to stay and just wait for her next B-5 unit to climb in.

"You found it." Kate wanted to hear the words since they had returned that first time empty.

"It was right where I was told it was. It was a little hard to find and get open, though. The wooden wall surrounding it has deteriorated badly. It made actually finding the edge of the door that much harder." Lex, when she found it, had thought with the building mostly gone except for the door itself, that it would be easy. Except it wasn't.

"I did poke my head in and look. For reasons that confound me the water didn't start pouring into the space." Lex hadn't been totally shocked at that. She just didn't understand why. "It looked a lot like it had been described to me. A small wooden landing with a set of stairs going up on one side and down on the other. I left them standing just the other side of the door on the landing," she explained before she closed the top and she and Rick launched again.

Jim and Kate helped Lex to her room; Kate helped her to undress and get into bed. Lex really wasn't ready for this yet, but it was too late now. "Any real trouble, besides being tired?" Kate literally tucked her into bed. Somehow mothering a teenager by treating her like she did Alexis came naturally.

"All the B-5s were right were we left the others. I forgot to ask them if they had seen anyone or if anyone had gone past them." Lex started kicking herself.

"You had a lot on your mind. Get some sleep." Kate smoothed the blanket and looked at her. Her eyes closed and she was asleep in seconds.

Kate found Jim stepping out of Alexis's room since he had taken it upon himself to put her to bed. "Thanks Dad, I'm going to go check on Rick. Lex has already passed out."

"I'll see you in the morning, Katie." Jim kissed her cheek. "I think I'll make breakfast for everyone, take at least one item off their plates," he told her then left.

She went into their bedroom, finding a naked Rick passed out on their bed. She chuckled as she picked up his clothes and dropped them in the hamper. Then she stepped over and gave him a gentle kiss; he didn't even twitch.

If everything went as planned tomorrow there would be another eight B-5 units on the other side of the door before they stopped again for the day and recharged. Not just the subs but themselves as well.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim, Kate, and Alexis were there to meet them each and every time they came back. And every time the question was the same. "How's it going?"

"I poked my head in each time. Our B-5s are all still there," Lex assured them. She also told them that she didn't see anyone else and that the B-5s hadn't yet seen anyone. It meant that so far the stairs were empty. At least their little section of the stairs.

While Kate found that strange, she was reminded of just how many doors they were talking about which should give her an idea of just how tall this staircase actually was and the tiny amount of space that they took up.

"Yeah, I suppose." She helped Lex back to her room. This time, though, they had food waiting for her. Both Rick and Lex had only stopped to eat a snack and use the bathroom. Kate feared they were both starving themselves and were starting to dehydrate.

She stood there and watched Lex eat while the redhead shot daggers at her. She suffered through until Lex, who had remained silent the entire time, was done eating. She cleaned up after helping Lex into bed; the teenager was asleep in seconds. "You're welcome." Kate leaned down and brushed a strand of hair off of her face. "You've done a lot for us."

Kate was beyond pissed the second she entered her bedroom. Rick was naked and in bed, fast asleep. But the food she had left in their room – the food that she'd hoped he would eat on his own – _that_ was left untouched. She decided what would happen the next time they made love. "A spanking for my husband it is."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex and Rick were back to pick up Jim and his bodyguard. They were the last two. When they left it would be after Rick set the timer.

"We have a problem." Lex didn't leave her sub as Jim helped Alexis get into it with her.

"Problem?" Jim stopped suddenly and left Alexis sitting there; she was being far too silent.

"I opened the door for Kate and her B-5 unit only find one of the B-5 units missing. Apparently they had a visitor that came up the stairs. And based on the description it was a demon."

"A demon? Like out of those fantasy books or games and movies. They actually exist?" Jim was a little shocked. That reaffirmed her decision not share with them that Kate – Snohbal – was a demon.

Lex sighed. "Yeah, remember what I told you about where those doors could take you. Anyway it decided that it wanted one of our B-5 units. A fight started soon after."

"And fights are bad, or so you told us." Jim remembered her warning.

"It seems someone showed up almost immediately. According to one of the B-5 units it came out of the mist and took both of them, the demon and our B-5 unit."

"Combat and the consequences." Jim understood. "Did they say what it was that took them?" He wasn't sure that would help them, but if they ever saw one they would know what it was there for.

"The B-5 gave a description. It was something I've never seen. Whatever it was it must be powerful. It took a demon and our B-5 unit." Lex knew both were strong, especially the demon.

"Except our B-5 was told not to fight," Jim argued.

"True enough, however our B-5s were also told not to allow themselves to be captured," she pointed out.

"Yet both paid the price. I don't suppose there's a trial or an appeal process?" Jim was a lawyer, he could defend it. She remained silent.

"I was afraid that was the case." He turned his attention to Alexis who was still quiet. "You ready to go, honey?"

Lex turned her head to look at her. "You're going with me, Alexis. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you...nothing. And your dad and Jim are going to be right next to us all the way."

"Promise?" It sounded scary to her.

"Yes, sweetie, I promise." She reached across and brushed her hand down her cheek. "We'll be perfectly safe."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"We're set, let's get you inside and get moving. This ship is scheduled to blow about an hour after we're through the door." Rick helped Jim get in and lie down. "You know how to use this, we've gone over everything." He handed the older man his scuba system.

"I'm still not sure how you created this system." It was definitely science fiction as far as Jim was concerned.

"It's 2327, Jim." Rick smiled since he was playing with him.

"And might be closer to 5327." Jim smiled back knowing just what Rick was doing.

"Touché."

Rick and Lex talked to Alexis all the way down. He'd argued with Lex that she should take his daughter instead of him. "Because you're going to take her with you when you open that door. That puts her one step closer to 17 B-5s, one of which is her bodyguard. That makes it safer for her to be there rather than out here with me." Rick had won.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"Ready, honey? We're going to go swimming; you like swimming. You need to use this, though." Lex held out a small mouthpiece. "We've had you using this in the pool, this time is no different."

Lex picked up hers and got ready to put it in her mouth. "Put it in your mouth just like in the pool and let's go swimming." She smiled, trying to make it sound like fun. She made sure Alexis's mouthpiece was in place then pressed the button in the center. And she quickly did the same for hers. Looking at Alexis she allowed the water to start to fill the space before popping the top.

Lex was tired and her legs were hurting but she started kicking while taking Alexis with her.

The problem with this system was that they couldn't talk. Lex took Alexis's hand and got her to hold onto something while she searched again so she could open the door. The second it opened she saw a pair of B-5s guarding it. Lex reached out, took hold of Alexis and pushed her through. She watched as her bodyguard did its job and grabbed her. She turned back around just in time to see a smiling Kate taking Alexis from the B-5.

Lex turned back around and waved and waited. They had learned the hard way that someone on this side had to keep the door open or they had to go back through to open it again. You couldn't keep it open for long from the stairs side. It didn't make sense to them, they just had to deal with it.

She watched as Jim, followed by Rick, went through the door. Lex lingered and looked up when she saw a flash of orange. She made a face of disgust and pain before stepping through and letting the door close behind her.

Lex saw Rick and Kate kissing while Jim held Alexis. Their little landing was filled to almost overflowing. She saw B-5 units up and down the stairs and saw the mist out beyond the landing as usual.

She waited; everyone was happy to be back together and she was going to ruin it. "We have an issue," she announced, getting everyone's attention. "I saw a flash of orange just before I entered."

Rick was ready to collapse and was thankful that Kate was still holding onto him. "OH SH–" He stopped himself just as he remembered Alexis was here. "A Rift event." Jim and Kate despaired at that news. "It's too late, we don't have the time to go back up and cancel the timer," Rick said sadly.

Whoever had just arrived was now trapped here with no knowledge of this door. "What about the Russians?" Jim asked, thinking they could pick up whoever had just arrived.

"Our message should be transmitting just about now. But unless they have found some fuel, they're trapped where they are." Lex still felt sorry for them.

"We're never going to know who or be able to help them." Rick let his head fall to his chest.

"Maybe it's Bracken in one of his limos." Jim started smiling.

"Certainly poetic justice," Rick agreed.

"Have a nice stay, Senator Bracken," Jim grinned.

"Actually given how the Rift Storm's working, it's possible that it's Assistant District Attorney William Bracken," Lex asserted since it was possible. Not probable, but possible.

Jim looked at her. "We can't do anything for whomever was transported here so do we get started now?"

"Would you mind if we just rest here for a while? All this has kind of taken it out of me." Lex had been exercising and doing her physical therapy, but she still had a ways to go.

"Of course we wouldn't mind, Lex. We can clear the landing. You can use your backpack for a pillow. Maybe a snack and some water before you sleep?" Kate directed the B-5s to clear off the landing to give her a place to lie down. Rick stopped two of them and ordered them to keep that door closed.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick and Kate were sitting together while Jim entertained Alexis using her pad. "Do you think it really was Bracken?" Kate rubbed her hand over his before taking it and closing her fingers around his.

"Lex is right. It's possible but not likely. The problem is it could be anyone from almost anywhere during any time." Rick tried to think it through. "If we're right, it needs to be metal and possibly with someone inside it."

Kate listed the incidents she knew about. "That Japanese fighter, the Civil War warship, a Model T, and a Russian warship."

"Around 1941, 1855, 1908, and 2030 more or less." He tried again to see if there was a pattern.

She tried to help. "Aircraft, ship, car, and then a ship again. Not including us." Kate added herself and her dad.

"Right, another car from 1999. So what's the connection, if there is one?"

She listed them again but in a slightly different grouping. "Two cars, three ships, and one plane,"

"Yes, but your car was near the water. I wonder how close to water was Bette Davis in her car?" Had they just found the connection?

"So is water the common denominator?" Kate questioned.

"It's quite possible; everyone was on or near water. Even our original target was on or in the water." Rick was sure they were onto something.

"Does any of this help us identify who it was or how we can help them?" Kate queried.

Rick went to look at his watch forgetting that he'd exchanged it for one of Lex's wristbands. Actually he was wearing two of them while Lex was wearing the other two. She had her stepfather's while he had her stepsister's.

He pulled it out of his pocket to look. "It's too late, the ship should blow in 7 minutes. Unless they know what to do and where to go, they can't stop it. Whoever they are." He tried to find the silver lining. "Hopefully in 7 minutes they will be the last."

"They're all going to die back there, aren't they?" Kate looked at Rick and wished he could say no. But she already knew the answer and Rick didn't say a thing. "Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex stopped to look behind her and started grinning before a chuckle escaped her lips. In front of her was her personal B-5 bodyguard. In front of him by a few steps was a normal B-5. Behind her was a long line of more B-5 units, Rick and Kate with Alexis's personal B-5 bodyguard carrying her right behind them. Rick's B-5 bodyguard was out in front with Kate's B-5 bodyguard right behind Alexis. Next came 6 B-5s followed by Jim, then his B-5 bodyguard followed by the final 5 B-5s. It was a nice long line. "Door, Lex," her personal B-5 called out which got Lex to turn back around to look.

The landing the B-5 that was out in front along with her personal B-5 were standing on was tiny. There was barely enough room for both of them. "Edgar, please go up a few steps and take B-5 with you." Lex had taken Alexis's advice and had named her B-5. She had to admit that it made it easier that way. She found it amusing that she'd given it her dad's middle name.

"I've got our first door," Lex called down to Rick and Kate. As planned, Rick's B-5 joined her while Kate's moved forward and Alexis with her B-5 stayed behind them.

Lex looked the door over. It looked like a bedroom closet door to be honest. Thin and cheap. Snohbal had mentioned that the stairs, landings, and doors all varied, so she wasn't that surprised. Except she still was a little.

Lex used her right wristband and pulled out a weapon that would have the ammunition she wanted in it and opened the door. What she saw had her smiling and actually reached her left hand through the door and then pulled it back out and smelled it first followed by a taste test. "Salt water." She motioned for Rick to join her.

"Interesting. Might even be the same ocean on the same earth in the same time we just left." He knew they had no way of knowing. "Certainly supports what we know about the doors."

She closed the door. "Let's go Edgar, you first B-5." She started up the stairs for the next door.

After what felt like hours but wasn't, Lex was standing on the third straight landing that didn't have a door. Though this landing was a little larger than the ones they'd been on thus far.

"No door again," Rick remarked as he joined her. He had Kate stay down a few steps.

"I was told this could happen but this is the third landing and the staircase hasn't changed yet." She looked out into the mist and tried to think. Then she and Rick were interrupted.

"Miss Lex, someone comes," her B-5 warned. She looked up just in time to see someone that looked to be literally flying down the stairs, really fast. He looked human but was dressed like a French aristocrat. The fact that he had wings of a bat was what really had their attention. "Remember, no combat," Lex warned Edgar and Rick, hoping Kate could hear it too.

Lex and Rick were both stunned when whoever or whatever it was flew right past them. He, she, or it even took the trouble to make sure its wings didn't hit them. Rick's eyes were huge. "What was that? I've never seen anything like it!"

"I have, but only in movies." Lex had a guess. It stopped right next to the B-5 that was carrying Alexis.

"Leave her alone!" Kate yelled and began rushing down the few stairs that separated them as did Lex and Rick immediately after.

Kate was close enough to hear it speak. "Come with me, child." He began reaching for her and to Kate's horror Alexis started reaching for him or it.

"Leave her alone!" Kate yelled yet again only to have it turn on her which stopped her in her tracks.

"The child is mine," he intoned; Kate stood there frozen and did nothing.

Lex was still running though Rick was now out in front of her. She decided to play a card that she hoped she had. She took a quick breath. "Mental combat is still combat. There is a price to pay for combat in this place!" she yelled at it. It turned its head, bared its teeth, and hissed at them. Then suddenly something none of them had ever seen before exited the mist. It looked like a human woman that was barely covered. She had feathered wings that looked like rainbows and her lower body was that of a serpent. She was also carrying a massive sword. She flew straight at the thing that was trying to take Alexis. Before any of them knew what had happened, she had coiled her tail around it and then over the side both of them went, disappearing into the mist.

Kate immediately snapped out of it. She went down and scooped Alexis out of the B-5's arms. Rick never stopped running and joined them. It only took moments. Soon even Jim had joined all of them. Kate was asking Alexis why she had done that. Rick was trying to keep her calm and Jim asked what that thing was. All at the same time. "Based on what I've seen in movies, if what I saw is right… That was a vampire." Lex said as she joined them.

"Vampire?" Kate wasn't buying it, still the look was right. She had seen those movies, too. "With wings?" She didn't remember that.

"Remember where we are and just how many doors there are here," Lex replied.

"What about that… _Thing_ that took it away?" That was definitely no vampire.

Lex shrugged. "That, I have no idea. However, it does match the description our own B-5 unit gave earlier. Which might mean the mist is filled with them since it showed up so fast."

"The penalty for being in combat," Rick suggested. "But how did you know it was combat?"

Lex was all set to answer but Jim spoke up first. "Combat is combat, any lawyer can tell you that. You really think it was a vampire?"

"It tried to charm Alexis." Kate squeezed Alexis who was a little too quiet. "Alexis? Honey? It's Mommy!" She gave her a little shake but there was no response from her. Then she looked in her eyes; her little girl wasn't in there. Frightened, she looked at Lex.

Lex stepped in a little closer. "I think it succeeded," she said worriedly.

Kate didn't know what to do. "Which means what? Rick, I'm–"

Suddenly Jim began yelling, "Combat is combat. Mental or physical. Damage has been done because of that combat." He was standing near the edge of the stairs and was yelling into the mist.

Almost instantly that same _l_ _ady_ or one just like her, emerged and literally flew flapping its wings straight over to Kate and Alexis and then just as quickly flew back into the mist.

Alexis started wailing and sobbing. "MOMMY!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Rift 28**

Lex was standing outside next to her B-5 and was simply looking out, not that there was much to see except trees. There were a number of B-5 units spread around, not all of which she could presently see. She was lost in thought when Jim stepped up next to her. However, she did notice him. "How is she?" She meant Alexis.

"Asleep thankfully. …Wrapped in Katie's and Rick's arms. We may need a new walking order. I doubt either one of them will let her out of their sight." Jim knew he wouldn't if it had been Katie instead of Alexis.

Lex silently conceded that point. "Any guesses where we are?" Jim looked around, too.

"Earth most likely. The cabin's been here a long time. The fact that it has wood floors suggests something past 1876. After that I have no idea." She hadn't yet seen anything that would give them a clue.

"Assuming the area around it had been cleared to build it, it's been here long enough for the forest to recover," Jim commented and turned around to look at it. It reminded him of a hunter's cabin. There was a single room; no evident water source, though remnants of crude furniture remained. The fireplace looked to be dry stack. The fact that there was still cut wood inside suggested someone had used it. Just not for a really long time. It was a bit drafty thanks to part of the roof being missing. The fact that the door had turned out to be the only access was rather unexpected.

"Nothing on any of your devices?" he questioned, wondering if she had forgotten about using them. He still marveled at the level of technology that the wristbands represented. He would love to have a pair but saw they were better off in Lex and Rick's hands than in his. Still if they ever found another one….

Jim watched her pull a device out of her left wristband; she held it up and spun in place. Then just as quickly it disappeared. "Nothing in range."

It took him back to the day he found her in one of the spare side rooms of the ship that they barely even set foot in. She had everything from the left wristband on one side and everything from the right on the other. "Where in the world did you find all this?" Jim stepped over to the large number of weapons and ammunition that were just lying there.

"My stepfather's wristbands; Alliance technology. I'm cataloging each and every item. The notes my family left me indicated that for me to be able to access what I want, I need to know precisely what each item is and in which wristband it's stored," Lex had replied. Then she'd proceeded to explain the technology behind it.

Next she'd shown him the little suitcase that had held all the equipment she'd needed to grow herself a body. He had little doubt that it and other things were inside her backpack.

The technology was amazing. The wristbands had almost no weight to them at all and yet held what had to be hundreds of pounds of equipment and weaponry. That little suitcase was no different.

Jim brought himself back to the present.

"Your stepfamily came here in space ships, so where are they now? Or then? Or still are…. This is starting to give me a headache." Keeping track of what or who was when and where was difficult.

Lex started chuckling. "My stepfather's ship was destroyed before he ever reached Earth; even his escape pod never actually made it all the way to the planet. It was why he was trapped here and decided to take over being Richard Castle, the author, Richard Castle. My dad." She felt the start of tears. She still missed him terribly.

"My stepsister… She gave me my hologram existence, then my NS-5 body, and finally the ability to have this body… Her ship is still in orbit. There are no notes on where her shuttle's located. It might be back on her ship." Lex suspected that Alexis might have retreated to her ship after everyone was gone. Recorded her messages there and buried that box before returning. But she wasn't sure.

"You can't scan for it using one of those devices?" Jim inquired.

She glanced at the sky and shook her head. "Too far. To find it, I would need to be up there, in space and I don't see that happening anytime soon." If ever.

"Do we stay and look around or go back into the stairs?" He didn't know which was safer. They'd left the stairs partly because of Alexis and partly because they needed to rest; the stairs definitely were _not_ the safest place to rest. But then where they were now might not be, either.

Lex wasn't sure herself. "If we don't look we'll never know if this is the perfect place or the perfectly wrong place. There are so many doors, so many choices."

Jim started chuckling which had her turning to look at him. "It feels like we're house-hunting. We have a list of wants, some of which are deal breakers; others, not so much. This house has the location but not the updated kitchen. That house doesn't have a pool. And that one doesn't have enough bedrooms."

She laughed. "What are we willing to compromise on? It's likely there's no perfect house for all of us." They had talked about this before they even left. Still she hadn't thought about it quite like that.

Jim added, "Except we're adding not just a where, but a when. What timeline are we presently in now?" Lex knew it was more complicated than that.

"We need to look around, otherwise we'll never know. You said our communication ear things will work for several miles. We can spread out a little and yet still be in contact." He knew they needed to put them to use before they lost power. Before their B-5s lost power.

"We'll talk with Rick and Kate when they wake up. They probably won't leave Alexis with anyone except each other." Lex was warning him he would likely be alone save for a few B-5s, much like she would be.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate's voice sounded in their ears. "Anything, anybody? Rick says he has nothing on his scanner yet." The range was a bit limited so that wasn't overly surprising.

"Nothing here either." Lex got out her scanner and gave it another sweep just to make sure.

"I've got smoke in the distance. Farther down in the valley," Jim advised them. He had chosen to go up which had turned out to be north. Lex had chosen to go down which was south. Rick, Kate, and Alexis had gone west.

"That means me." Lex decided she must be headed in the right direction.

"I'll try to find a clearing and use those binoculars of yours," Jim said. Rick might've destroyed one of them, but it wasn't the only pair on the ship. Lex and Rick each had a pair as well.

"Come on, Edgar. B-5s continue to walk downhill out in front of me unless I stop. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged," both B-5s replied and began walking.

Each had their own personal B-5, including Rick, Kate and Alexis. In addition each scouting party had 2 other B-5s. The rest were guarding the door. This time combat was allowed if necessary.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex and her group had just reached the edge of the forest that opened onto a large clearing. She was all set to raise her binoculars when Jim's voice stopped her. "I've got a settlement. Barely subsistence, I'm guessing. Looks like a complete hodgepodge of junk. A real mix of metal and wood. A lot of it's rusted."

Lex lifted her binoculars and started looking. She was still too far away to see much detail, though. So she switched to looking around the area. The farmland looked new enough and had obviously been worked several times. But there was something missing. It niggled at her but she just couldn't place it.

"I've got people. Men and women. They all look to be poorly dressed, like they're wearing rags. That's odd," he commented, "no children at all." He kept looking around.

Lex kept looking, too, and settled on something far off to one side. There was something about the way they looked that didn't sit well with her. "Jim, far to the west of the town; do you see a large group of trees? They look to be dead, or burnt." She was beginning to think forest fire.

Jim put his binoculars down so he could see the area before raising them back up again. "I've got them." He started scanning the area. "They look dead and there are a lot of them. Entire acres."

Rick joined the conversation. "How far out are they?"

Jim gave him a rough estimate. "Hard to tell from here. Mile or two, maybe more."

Lex put down her binoculars. "B-5, you are ordered to run to that dead forest. Pick up a dead branch and bring it back to me. Do it quickly and quietly. If you are spotted run back here as fast as you can. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged." The B-5 took off running.

"I've got a B-5 running," Jim reported.

"That one's mine," Lex said. "I asked it to retrieve something for me."

Just a short time later they heard Rick. "We've reached a ditch. It's too big and too deep to cross. We're heading back." They had reached a dead end.

It took her B-5 almost an hour before it returned with a large limb that it looked like it had broken if off of a tree. Lex looked it over without touching it. "Dead and the thing's red; definitely not a natural color. Why is it red?" It wasn't a bright red like it was on fire. Nor did it look burnt from a fire. "Red." It made no sense to her.

She pulled out a different scanner and ran it over the piece of wood. "Radiation!" She looked at her readings. _"_ _ **FUCK**_ _ **!**_ _"_

"Everyone – back to the cabin, _**NOW!**_ Run as hard as you can. _**This place is radioactive**_ _ **!**_ B-5s, run back to the cabin; bring that stick with you. Edgar, let's go." She started running.

Jim practically stumbled all the way down the hill he had spent climbing.

Rick handed Alexis over to a B-5 since it was stronger and faster.

Lex was suffering, though. She was going uphill and was rapidly losing ground to the other two B-5s. She stopped to catch her breath and Edgar stopped with her. "I can't… I can't." It was too hard and she wasn't even close to being in peak condition. "Edgar…" Lex was out of breath. She quickly found herself being picked up and was being carried while the B-5 ran.

"DAD!" Kate ran to her father the second he rounded the cabin looking a little beat up. "You're all right?" She started running her hands over him looking for any injuries.

"I just stumbled a little. I'll be fine." Jim pushed her hands away only to find himself being hugged, then hearing her sniffle. He let her have her moment and hugged her back.

Everyone was startled a moment later and Rick rapidly produced a weapon from his right wristband, only to see two B-5s come running up to them.

"They're Lex's." Kate was sure of it. "Where is she?" Kate started to run to where they'd come from only to be stopped by Jim and Rick. "LET GO! We have to find her!" She fought to escape their arms.

Rick tried to reason with her. "She still has Edgar."

Jim gave a go at using the communication since it worked before. "Lex, can you hear me?" He tried again. "Lex, can you hear me?" All he got back was dead space.

"Lex!" Kate started crying which was a bad thing to be doing.

"Lexi?" Alexis was still with them and while she didn't understand. The sound of Kate's voice didn't help.

"THERE!" Jim yelled and pointed.

They turned almost as one to see a B-5 running hard uphill carrying Lex. "Put her down, Edgar," Rick told the B-5 and everyone descended on Alexis after it did. Rick quickly checked her over. He shook his head. "She's unconscious."

Kate found a container of water and dripped just a bit onto Lex's lips. It seemed to be enough because her eyes opened. "Lex!" Kate was ready to start crying only to hear Alexis already crying.

"Hi," she croaked, her voice raspy. Most everyone chuckled since it looked like she was going to be fine. Then she remembered what she'd found. "Need to leave. _**Radiation, leave now**_ _ **!**_ _"_

"Radiation?" Rick remembered her saying that earlier; that's what got everyone running. He pulled out a device from his left wristband and it immediately started clicking madly. He spun in place till he realized it got faster in one direction. He walked over to a B-5 that was holding red a stick. "It's radioactive." He was shocked, followed by an overwhelming feeling of terror.

"Open the door, Kate; everyone into the stairs, before this place kills us all." Rick sounded and was scared. " _ **NOW, KATE!**_ Edgar, pick Lex up and carry her into the stairs." It only took a few moments before everyone was either on the landing or the stairs. "Put her down, Edgar."

"Lex, what do we do?" Kate was all over her. Worried for her, worried for Alexis, worried for everyone.

Rick was busy walking around with his scanner, checking out everyone including the B-5 units. "We have radiation poisoning while the B-5s have surface radiation. We just have to wash it off of them. The rest of us…" They were in trouble.

"Lex, what do we do?" Kate saw that she was still awake and watched as something fell out onto the ground. Kate picked it up instantly and it looked familiar. "What's this?" She'd seen her use it even if she personally hadn't.

"Ra-di-a-tion…shot." Lex was tired and hurting.

"Anti-radiation shots?" Kate adjusted her hand on it, tilted Lex's head and placed it at her neck, then pressed.

Soon everyone had been injected.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"How do we wash the B-5s? Do we have that much water?" Jim looked at Rick who began shaking his head.

Then his head snapped up. "There was a door behind us that went straight into salt water. We can take turns. I'll take half now and you can take the other half after I get back."

"Step into the water, stay there for a little while; step back in and repeat. Use your device to make sure they're clean." Jim heartily approved.

Moments later Kate was watching something she didn't like. "Where are they going, Dad?" Rick was out in front with a number of B-5s following behind him.

"He's going to go clean the surface radiation off the B-5s then come back for the other half."

"What about Lex?" Kate was really worried about her. They desperately needed her.

"We wait. That's why half of the B-5s are still here, Katie. They're bodyguards."

She understood and turned to find Alexis sitting with her legs to her chest as she hugged herself. "Alexis." Suddenly Kate knew just how much of her heart was invested since it was breaking. "Come here, honey." She sat on a step and pulled Alexis into her lap so that she could hug her tight. "Lex will be fine, we just have to wait." She tried to reassure her but she was starting to worry about her little girl. Alexis had been hit with a lot lately.

"We need to get off these stairs. Somewhere we can stay that doesn't try and…" Kate stopped herself before she said, _"kill us."_

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick had come back and Jim was gone with the other half. Lex was still lying on the landing with clothes from a backpack cushioning her head. Rick had immediately left again taking three of the B-5s with him. His and two others.

"Hurry-up, dad, hurry-up." Kate kept switching between looking at the little girl she loved so much who was still in her lap, where Rick had gone, and then where Jim had gone.

"Hurry, guys, please hurry." She suddenly didn't like these stairs very much.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick was starting to get pissed off. The first few doors went to places he didn't much like. This one, however, might lead someplace useful. After opening it, it looked like it lead into a barn or similar structure. "B-5 stand here and hold the door open. Do not move or allow it to close. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged."

He watched it grab hold of the door. "You two follow me; we're going to have a look around." He immediately pulled out a device and looked at the results. "No radiation except the usual background stuff." He vowed that they were going to check for everything from now on at each and every door. That vow also had him changing devices and looking at what it told him. "So far so good." No pathogens, no airborne viruses, no chemicals. The oxygen levels were a little rich but nothing else was off.

"Let's look around." He and the B-5s began walking around. Rick found lots of things. "Hand tools, shovels, sawhorses, I think. Rope, chains, antique woodworking equipment," he guessed since it looked like it would spin. Work bench, vice, more hand tools." He pushed some of it around.

"Sir?" His B-5 unit got his attention and was pointing up.

"Now what the heck is that?" Rick looked around and saw a ladder. "Wyatt-Querrels Seed." The words were printed on countless numbers of bags. He pulled out his scanner again and started passing it over a lot of the bags. "Seeds – all kinds of them. Fertilizer. A farm?" he guessed and climbed back down.

"B-5, I want you to go back down the stairs as fast as possible. Do not stop for anyone. Do not engage in combat. Tell the others where I am and help bring them all up here," he told his personal B-5. Alexis hadn't given it a name yet, so as far as he was concerned, it was just B-5. "This looks like a good place to rest for now…. Now go." His B-5 ran out the door.

Rick took the moment to walk over to the large doors and cracked them open. All he saw was farmland. Acres and acres of farmland.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rift 29**

The transfer had gone easily and Lex was resting comfortably on a nice clean layer with her head on a bundle of clothes. Everyone else was either sitting or standing around.

"Babe." Kate came up and wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe we should look around outside a little more. Lex really shouldn't be running around again too soon. I don't know if we should have left the ship." Kate was wondering if Lex had just been able to get a little more exercise in….

Rick pointed out the obvious. "Have you tried telling her anything? She's stubborn."

"And too smart for her own good. But we're her friends. We should act like it and take better care of her," Kate insisted.

"We're going to go take a quick look around, Jim. Keep your communication on. If we yell, get ready to leave again," Rick called out.

"Find us someplace safe," Jim called back.

Rick cracked the door open and lifted up his scanner. "No movement within range." He pushed the door open just wide enough to slip outside.

"Farmland." Kate recognized that much.

"I wish we had a drone. We could really use one of those." He was used to having machines do his work for him.

"Let's look around, you big baby. You try that side I'll take this." Kate turned and walked to one corner as Rick did the other.

Just moments later Jim saw Kate come rushing back inside and feared the worst. "DAD, you need to come see this. You really need to see this." Then she hurried back outside.

She sounded more excited than she did scared or concerned, which left him wondering just what they had found? "Watch her, if she so much as moans come find me," he told Lex's B-5.

"Yes, sir." Edgar continued to stand over Lex and watched for her slightest movement.

Jim made it outside just in time to see his daughter round the corner. He jogged after her and found her at the edge of the building right next to Rick. "What's so impor… tant?" Jim saw it and didn't realize that his jaw had dropped open. They were all standing there looking out and up a little. Not far away was a massive ring suspended in air. Even better was that they could easily see buildings on the top of the ring. "What _is_ that?" He found his voice but didn't notice Rick or Kate shake their heads.

"It's too far to scan, however, it looks to be at least 4-1/2 to 5 miles round. I think I see trees but for the buildings to have plumbing, electricity, gas, waste treatment means that ring has to be several feet deep," Rick speculated.

"And the one beyond that one?" Jim inquired; some ways away was another one. Then he twisted in place. "Is that another one?" He pointed to a spot far in the distance.

"Missed that one," Rick admitted. "And if there are three…"

"Do you think there are more?" Jim wondered. "And how are they doing that?" He was brimming with questions. "Even better, how do they get down and how do we get up?"

"We wait for them to come down and farm and talk to them," Rick replied.

"The big question is how often do they come down?" Kate mused.

Jim offered his opinion. "They need to water, kill the bugs, give the plants fertilizer, harvest what they have planted. Plant new crops. My guess is daily or at least every other day."

"And we're in their barn." Rick thought that whoever "they" were, they had to come to them.

"Yeah, but where are all the machines, trucks, harvesters? How do they plow the ground? Harvest their crops? What do they put it in to get it up there?" Jim asked which caused Rick and Kate to look around with new eyes.

"Good point, Dad. How do they do anything? And there's no gas in the barn."

That had Rick pulling out a device. "The air's pretty clean. Nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, neon, helium, methane, krypton, hydrogen, and xenon. Pretty clean air." He was impressed with the percentages he was looking at.

"Clean air. No gas and no equipment means no dirty air." Jim was keeping up nicely. "So how do they farm? ... People?" He suddenly didn't like this place – he didn't like it a whole lot.

"I've got an even better question. It takes power to stay up there, so how do they create that power? Whatever it is, it doesn't make the air dirty." Rick had questions of his own.

"Sounds like we wait. They want food, so they have to farm. These crops aren't dead so they work these fields," Jim pointed out.

"So we wait." Rick turned to head back into the barn.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They had used the tools they found in the barn to make a small hole in the wall and had B-5 units taking turns looking out of it. The others had shutdown to conserve power.

"Commander." Rick's B-5 was on watch. Rick and Jim got up. Kate, with Alexis by her side, was almost sitting on Lex so that she didn't move. Mandatory bed rest was the order of the day for her, much to her ire.

"That's interesting.… A large flat disk." Rick was impressed. He didn't see any signs of lines or cables which could only mean antigrav.

"May I?" Rick relinquished the hole to Jim.

"How do they do that?" Jim said mostly to himself.

Rick had heard him. "My guess is that disc uses antigrav. That level of technology is almost Alliance tech."

"Alliance.… That puts us in or near your year. We have anything like this in your time?" Jim inquired but never stopped watching.

"Not like that and certainly not more than one," Rick confirmed.

"Timeline," Lex offered since she was awake. She just wasn't being allowed to move thanks to Kate and a little bit by Alexis who was sleeping next to her.

"That doesn't explain the lack of farming equipment, though. If it's as big as you say and there are others, there could be thousands, tens of thousands, perhaps even hundreds of thousands up there. How do you farm for that many people without farm equipment?" Lex questioned from where she was lying.

"Maybe we can ask them. The disc has touched down and I see movement. Make that a lot of movement. …And a fair number of them are headed our way," Jim warned.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"Can we just get this over with?" A female voice that sounded less than happy spoke as she opened one of the barn doors and stepped inside then headed for where she knew the tools were located. Others trailed in behind her. Lex couldn't see since she had been moved along with everyone else. Several B-5s were up in the mezzanine with the bags of seed and fertilizer.

The others spread out and another four had just made it thought the door when suddenly the door closed behind them, startling all of them. "Please step farther into the barn." Rick stood up along with his B-5 as did Kate on the other side with her B-5.

"What! What's going on? Who are you people," one of them quickly asked, looking scared.

"And what is that thing?" another asked nervously as a few started reaching for tools to be used as weapons.

Rick pulled out a weapon, selected the ammunition he wanted, and fired three times, shooting the tools out of their hands with pinpoint precision. Screaming and yelling immediately commenced. "Settle down, settle down. Do as you're told and no one gets hurt," he yelled.

He changed ammunition and put a burst of simple rounds into one of the support posts. While there was no real noise, the implications were clear.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex was standing, leaning against Edgar who had his arm around her. This group was sitting on the floor in a tight bunch in the middle of the barn.

Kate was outside with her B-5 at one corner while Jim was at another with his B-5. Each was watching all the others that had come down and went various directions. And they were listening in and learning what the others were learning.

"Let's see if I get this straight. You're Argo. It's your job to plant and fertilize the plants and that's all you do. While these Sever Team do all the harvesting along with all the watering and it's the Tesh that take care of the city. Is that right?" Lex questioned.

"Like we told you. The others are going to come looking for us soon," one of them said with some bravado, hoping that a threat would get them released.

She didn't care; the others were being watched and she knew no one was headed this way. "You and these Sever Team work the fields while the Tesh work the city. Who provides security for the city?" There had to be police. Every city had and needed them.

"No one!" another of them answered too quickly and too forcefully.

"No one, huh? So everyone is allowed to take whatever they please when they want it even if it belongs to someone else," she asked skeptically. "You immediately went for weapons as soon as you found us." Lex was just getting started.

"We were defending ourselves. You could be thieves," he yelled which told Lex something.

"So you _do_ have thieves and you _do_ have a group meant to prevent it." She'd caught them in a lie. Several realized they'd been caught.

"Tell me, who steals from you? It isn't us since we haven't stolen a thing. Is it the Tesh?" Lex asked them a question by guessing. Silence followed her question which was in itself an answer. "Who else steals from you?"

"Other cities sometimes," a woman answered and was swiftly hit in the belly by another.

Lex found that interesting. _Another city_ _;_ _why would another city steal from them? Did they steal from another city also? Tit for tat or was it something more?_ She was trying to think this through when she heard Rick's voice in her ear. "The disk is coming back down again. We've got a few minutes till it hits the ground."

"To prevent theft you must have a group that deals with that. What are they called?" Lex tried again but got nothing. "Okay, let's try something else. Why do you wear rags instead of clothing?"

"What are those?" one of them deflected and pointed at a B-5.

She raised an eyebrow. "Those are robots…metal men." She dumbed it down for them and got back lack of understanding which she found interesting.

"You're Tesh. …Why do you steal?" The younger man clad worn clothing didn't understand. Tesh shouldn't be down here stealing.

That comment caught Lex by surprise and she watched as Jim walked in behind her. "Argo, Agriculture. They work the fields. Tesh, technicians. They make the city work. Sever Team, they survey the land and decide what gets planted where," Jim postulated as he kept walking, went to the door, and cracked it open to look out.

Her mind raced with the possibilities. The names, Argo, Tesh; they'd been altering the real name over the years. That would certainly explain their clothes. But it didn't explain the city itself or the other cities.

"You've forgotten. That's why there's no farming equipment. Even this barn isn't meant to house them. Agriculture decides what gets planted where, chooses what seed to use and when to fertilize. The Survey Team works the fields after doing a survey of the surrounding land. The Technicians are the workers for the city. They do the maintenance and make sure everything in the city works the way it should." Lex thought she had it.

"Yet you wear rags because the Technicians either don't have the material or don't know how to make clothes. What I don't understand is why are there no horses? No mules. No cattle. No sheep, just crops. Not even a cat to kill the mice." Not that she had seen a mouse yet.

"You're Tesh, you should know," one of them stated still in defiance of her; of them.

Rick warned her through the ear bud. "I've got a large group headed this way. They're wearing something though the weapons look primitive."

"Those are football pads and footfall helmets." Kate could see them now, too. "It looks like… _baseball bats_ _?_ Metal baseball bats." She recognized them but why were they wearing this stuff? She hadn't realized she'd said that last bit aloud.

"Because it's all they have. They don't know how to make anything any longer. What I don't understand is why there aren't any animals." Lex spoke to the others and not caring if these people could hear her.

"Something happened to them, maybe?" Kate suggested, watching the group running their way.

"This is stupid. The B-5s could handle these idiots." Rick was sure of it. Not to mention the weapons he had stored in his bracer.

"They don't have anything else. For whatever reason they don't or can't." Lex was starting to understand.

"Stay or leave? They'll be here soon." Rick knew they needed to make a choice.

"Does this place meet any of our criteria?" Jim who had been listening, asked them all.

"We could stay and teach," Kate proposed. She wasn't sure how but they could try.

"Teach just this city or all of them? One at a time or all at once?" Lex questioned.

Jim gave them something to think about. "It sounds like each city is in combat with the other cities or at least one of them. Why else would they call us thieves?"

"Because we caught them by surprise and are holding them against their will?" Kate countered.

A new voice from the loft called out and got everyone's attention that was in the barn. "Mommy?"

That was it. Lex was _done._ She made the decision for them. This just wasn't the place for them. "Okay, everyone out." She waved at the lot of them. "Open the doors, Jim. Everyone out. _GET OUT!"_ she shouted. They all got up and ran out the door that Jim was holding open.

"B-5, bring Alexis down here. We're leaving. Everyone get in here." They were soon standing together on the landing with the door closed and B-5s up and down the stairs. Kate broke the silence. "That was an interesting world. I wonder what happened to them?"

"No animals must mean some kind of disease. Society broke down. Somewhere along the way they lost who and what they were," Lex speculated.

"Football gear for police." Kate rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She took Lex's hands and held them. "Have you scanned yourself?" Was she better?

Lex took back her left hand, retrieved a scanner and used it on herself. "All clean. Minor malnutrition and a little dehydrated; I'm still a bit tired." She retracted the device then suddenly Kate handed her some water while Jim was trying to give her a snack. She started smiling. "Thanks, guys. Ready for the next door?" Time to move on. Get away from this weird world.

"Just as soon as you eat and drink. Edgar can carry you when you're finished." Kate had no intention of letting her walk and suffered through the daggers the teenager sent her way. They sat on the stairs for longer than they liked, however, no one else looked to be on them.

They were on their sixtheenth door when Rick took over opening them and looking inside. He and Kate became their new guides as to whether they should go through and look around or not.

Lex was still being carried but she was also stewing over her predicament. As a B-5 this indignity would never have happened. Hell, even getting radiation poisoning wouldn't have happened. She could have simply washed it off like the others.

She had also worked out why she was the one with more intense radiation poisoning and not the others. She was the one that had gotten too close to the hot zone. She was the one that had found that dead, radiated forest. But why had the people in that city not died from radiation poisoning? Not that it mattered now.

"We should be keeping notes about what we find at each door. In case we need to wash the radiation off of us again. We need to know what door to go through," Lex suddenly said. She didn't mean just the radiation poisoning; she meant anything else that might help them as well.

"I'll do it." Kate started searching for a pad on which to write.

"Mommy?" Alexis had been silent for most of this time. Her sudden voice had everyone's attention.

"What, honey? Do you need something?" Kate stepped over to her B-5 that was carrying her.

Alexis shook her head. "I'm tired." Actually she was tired of all of this. She wanted back on the ship. To sleep in her own bed. To not be carried around anymore.

"We'll stop soon," Kate promised as she stroked her hair and kissed her face. "We really do need to find someplace to stay, babe. We need to eat and rest. Her and Lex," she murmured softly to him.

"I know, Kate. I know." They hadn't really had much choice but to do this. Unfortunately it was turning out to be a lot harder on them than they'd thought.

Three doors later and Rick opened one that led out into a bedroom. It had a wall of windows, a big bed, modern lights. The floors looked like wood; the walls were painted. It was comfortable and obviously modern, relatively speaking.

"Kate and I will look around. Hold the door open." Rick wanted them to be able to leave quickly if they needed to. Their personal B-5s went with them because that was their assigned task. Bodyguards.

Stepping out of the bedroom took them into a hallway with doors on one side and a wall of windows on the other. Through the windows they could see a good-size round pool, deck chairs, a couple of palm trees and something else.

Doors first. Another bedroom, bathroom; then a living space that was nicely furnished with a very modern touch and clean lines; kitchen and dining room; another two bedrooms and another bathroom.

Rick slid a glass door open and started to go outside. "Babe, I think this wall of doors opens all the way." Kate didn't try it but was sure of it. Outside they looked at the pool that looked clean. Deck chairs on either side. The two palm trees were potted. More deck chairs and an outdoor cooking area just off of the pool.

"Rick, look – a beach." Kate pointed to land. That was when they came across two sets of stairs that went down to a built-in seating area that was semicircular and had a fire pit.

They chose to circle the building first before looking past the beach at the land beyond. "Might be fresh water, food, maybe even a town," he remarked thoughtfully.

Kate gave her opinion when they found themselves standing at the pool again. "It has the feel of a vacation home, situated on the water just off of a beach. We saw nothing but water on one side and land on the other."

"We need to check out that hole in the floor and those stairs." What he didn't understand was why they went down. The hole in the floor turned out to be access to a spiral staircase. Rick hunched down after just a couple of steps to look for anyone down here. _"HOLY…"_ He walked down slowly till he reached the bottom.

" _OH…MY…GOD!"_ Kate walked down with her mouth hanging open.

It was an upside down glass bubble with bench seating and a coffee table. The walls and even the floor were glass and they could see water, fish of all kinds, coral reef. It was simply gorgeous. "We need the others," Rick announced and started back up the stairs. This bubble room was small and completely open. Kate followed him slowly with her mouth hanging open.

She had been amazed at the place since entering it, now she was completely taken with it. Her big question – and worry – where was everyone that lived here?


	30. Chapter 30

**Rift 30**

They had been there for 2 weeks and had found out a few things. The house was indeed empty. There was a windmill that helped to provide power just down the beach. The roof had solar panels that produced their power and provided hot water. They'd found the desalinization system along with the water filters and UV light. The pool equipment, washer and dryer. The kitchen even had food in the cabinets. Kate had opened the refrigerator and had closed it even faster; she threw up in the sink. The overwhelming stench was indeed that bad.

"No one open that thing again," Kate ordered. Rick, of course, did and had inspected everything inside. It gave them a date, sort of. "Best used by 03-21-2119," he read off one of the packaged items. It just didn't tell them what today was since everything in the refrigerator had gone seriously bad. As in far beyond the expiration date kind of bad.

Lex told them that she couldn't help them with the date. She had been picked up by then and placed in storage. "Besides, if this is a different timeline, B-5 units might not even exist."

The freezer had also had food and they'd used some of it, cooking it in the outdoor kitchen occasionally. None of them got sick, so they decided to continue to raid it and stretch their supplies.

They'd also learned that they were on an island. It wasn't all that big and had one high rocky spot a little more of to one side. Kind of a mini mountain. They were located in a small bay with a coral reef just beyond. There were a number of other islands in the area. But all of them were quite small and obviously uninhabited.

Rick had pulled out some communication equipment and they quickly found that they weren't alone. Unfortunately it was all audio and obviously coded. He was still working on cracking the code so they could read what was being sent.

Kate had changed into her swimsuit after she'd found Alexis and Lex in the pool. She slid into the pool and moved over to hug Alexis and give her a kiss. The little redhead had turned from a grouchy and unhappy child into her chipper and happy self the second she'd seen there was a pool.

"How are you feeling, Lex." Kate hadn't failed to notice that she was a lot more active the last few days. At first she'd barely left her room and Rick and Kate had taken turns bringing her meals.

"Much better thank you." Lex was certain the worst was behind her. She had more energy and was enjoying herself. Kate watched as Lex moved closer to her.

"Not trying to… Anyway, I re…" Boy, this was turning out to be harder to talk about than she'd thought. "Rick can get you pregnant, Kate, so unless you've found something in this house to use, you might want to think about that," Lex blurted in a rush.

Kate instantly started to turn red. They had in fact returned to making love to each other on a daily basis. She had even begged him to take her hard a couple of times. Lex knew they were active as did likely everyone else in the house. Kate, they were finding out, was not a silent lover.

"How do you…" Kate thought they had been careful on when they made love.

"The walls aren't as insulated as you might think." Lex watched her blush deepen.

"We'll… I'll… Thanks." Kate wasn't really aware that she was screaming when she climaxed or that all the other sounds she made had been that loud. Now she was going to try and rein in her noise.

"Just saying, and I'm happy for you." Kate at least had a partner while she didn't.

"Did you remember to pack Freddie and the Monster?" Kate asked her since they were on the subject and got back a classic look of _DUH!_ "Good." Kate closed her eyes and tried to just relax. A few minutes passed; she still had her eyes closed. "I noticed one of the B-5s was wired into something." She didn't know what was going on. It might be to help Rick understand the signals they were intercepting or could be something else.

"While this place does have A/C, it presently isn't on and all the doors and windows are open. So we aren't using a lot of power. The solar panels on the roof don't generate that much, surprisingly. Though it's enough to recharge a single B-5 once per day. If nothing changes." Lex had been happy to find out about the panels. But what they were capable of doing had not made her happy. Power conservation, like turning off any lights that they didn't need was the order of the day.

"You know, I saw some fishing poles and tackle boxes in that storage room. We can try that later if you like." Kate was interested in changing her diet. Besides her dad would probably like to join them.

"I'm not sure that fishing sounds like fun, but okay." Lex was willing to give it a try.

Kate started chuckling. "Just don't tell my dad that."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex quickly found that while Jim had the patience for fishing, she did not. She gave up after a little over an hour and went to check on the B-5 unit that was plugged in and recharging. Finding it fully charged, she disconnected the unit and replaced it with another B-5. The bodyguards got first dibs.

Then she went downstairs and sat on that big comfy sofa, watching Jim and Kate fish from down there. It afforded her a view of just what was happening. At the sound of footsteps, she looked around and saw Rick carrying Alexis down the stairs.

"Mind if we join you?" Rick put Alexis down when he reached the bottom and Alexis wasted no time in jumping on the round sofa and ending up in Lex's lap. Lex simply chuckled, wrapped her arms around the growing little girl and hugged her.

Rick immediately spotted two thin lines that he didn't remember seeing. He pointed and before he could ask his question, Lex said, "Jim and Kate are fishing. They're thinking of adding something fresh to our meal tonight."

He hummed his approval. "More power to them." Fishing wasn't his thing. "What do you think this place is? It obviously hasn't been used in a while. Certainly is comfortable though." He was learning to like it.

Lex had wondered about that, too. "A vacation home comes to mind. A corporate retreat maybe. What I find interesting is that we're on an island and this house is on water just off the only beach this island has. So where are the boats? There's not even something tiny to get to any of the other islands. Jim and Kate would have a better chance of catching something if they had a boat." It was one of the things that puzzled her.

"If that's the only way of getting here then they took them with them when they left," Rick suggested and since it made sense to her Lex remained silent.

"Fishy!" Alexis had spotted something.

"That's not just a fish, honey. That's a shark. I'm not sure what kind, though." Shark identification was not something Lex knew anything about.

"Fishy!" Alexis was undeterred in her belief and then she spotted another one. "Fishies!"

"Guess that's why we have a pool," Rick remarked with a chuckle. "Swimming in the ocean is out." He liked remaining in one piece.

The fishing lines quickly vanished without a fish on the other end. This was almost immediately followed by the sound of footsteps moving fast on the stairs.

"There you are. We saw a plane… We think." Kate bounced excitedly on her toes.

"You think?" Rick didn't mean to be critical. But he thought she was more than smart enough to know what a plane looked like.

"Well, come see for yourself." She raced back up the stairs expecting them to follow.

"It was there," Kate pointed after Rick, Lex, and Alexis joined her. They were soon followed by Jim who had searched the house looking for them. Except there was nothing to see now. "It came from that direction and went that way."

"What did it look like? Did it have markings?" Rick asked them both.

"It… I don't know. It was different." Kate couldn't describe it.

"It was too high up to see any detail," Jim added, knowing that markings would tell them something.

"Alexis's pad!" Kate went running and was soon back and was trying to draw it using the pen. She turned it around and held it up. "It looked like that."

It didn't look familiar to Rick. However, Lex had seen one before. "It's a flying wing."

"A flying what?" Kate didn't understand. If was up in the air so it had to be a plane. That or a flying saucer.

"A flying wing, first developed by Northrop. YB-49 if I remember correctly. The first prototype had props; the next version had jets. Both were built into the wing itself. It was a new idea in aviation design.

"There were various reasons floated as to why it wasn't approved for construction. One was that it was deemed too unstable for a bomber. It couldn't hit the target. Another was that a competing rival company got too many military officers behind them and prevented the military from considering it, I think."

"Politics!" Jim almost spat out the word. Politics had killed his wife so he had good reason to hate the term and the people involved.

"It was 1947, I believe. Just a little after the end of World War II. The designer got so mad that he had them destroyed so that they couldn't be stolen. In any event the design resurfaced years later. With the same company, no less. Just different designers. It was the age of Stealth… Invisible to radar," she clarified for the others.

"Fishy!" Alexis wasn't paying attention to them. Whatever they were talking about didn't interest her.

"It was reborn as the B-2 bomber. Almost completely invisible to radar, nearly invisible to infrared. Capable of flying long distances and designed almost exclusively to carry a nuclear bomb. Several in fact."

"Oh, swell. Bigger and better ways to blow up the planet." Jim was not impressed.

"It was the start of the age of Stealth. All the other countries had to scramble to catch up. Some designed their own, others stole it." Lex decided they didn't need to know what countries did what.

Rick offered his assessment given his orders were to steal new sub designs from China. "My money's on China."

"So that was a United States plane?" Kate willed her to say yes.

"Most likely, yes," Lex answered.

"Most likely?" Kate didn't like that answer.

"Well, during World War II, Germany developed a flying wing of their own. I forget who designed it, but it was developed so late in the war and Germany was losing badly by then, that they couldn't produce very many of them. Though by then the command and control structure was pretty much in disarray. They didn't have the materials, didn't have the workers, and didn't have a place to mass produce anything by then.

"But Germany did produce some of the most innovative weapons of the time. V1, V2 which was the first intercontinental rocket capable of carrying a warhead. They built and started producing the first jet fighter.

"It was theorized that if the Allies had decided to delay the invasion of France they just might've had the time to mass produce some of these and possibly win the war. Though what Russia was doing at the time might possibly have changed that outcome." Russia lost at Stalingrad, didn't win in other battles, so who knows.

"Okay, that plane, this flying wing, might have been us, or Germany, or maybe Russia." Jim tried to keep up.

"Those are the most likely options, yes, however it was Great Britain that created the first jet engine for the allies and they created radar." Lex shrugged. "We're probably in a different timeline." She wasn't sure herself. Without seeing the markings it was impossible to know.

"We're 1999 but I don't remember any Stealth planes," Kate mentioned, wondering why she and her dad hadn't heard anything about it.

Hearing that, Lex turned to look at them. "You don't?" How was that possible? "The B-2 was displayed to the public in 1988 for the first time." Lex and Rick saw Kate and Jim shake their heads.

"The F117 Nighthawk was the first Stealth fighter, though it was more bomber than fighter. Developed and entered service in 1983, the public didn't know about it until 1988." Lex looked at Kate and Jim who were still shaking their heads.

" _OH_ _,_ _BOY!"_ Lex didn't like the implications.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Rick had basic history knowledge of all of this. They didn't dwell on most of this in history classes anymore. They just kind of skimmed over it and focused on major events of the time.

"Yeah, looks like it." Lex's entire body slumped. How had she not noticed? It was certainly possible.

"The Rift Device." Rick understood the implications and watched Lex.

"Fishies!" Alexis didn't like being left out and was yanking on her dad's shorts. He bent down to lift her up.

"What are you two talking about?" Kate wasn't following any of this.

"Rick, myself, and Alexis, are from the same timeline. I traced them all the way back to 1876. My blood line from 1876 to the day I was born to 2327. I never thought to…" It hadn't even occurred to her or to Rick, it sounded like.

"What?" Kate was starting to get angry.

"You _are_ Katherine Beckett and James Beckett. Just not the Kate and Jim from our timeline. You would know about Stealth, the B-2 bomber, and the F-117 if you were from our timeline. Something changed and you two are from a different, though not by much it looks like, but still different timeline," Lex explained.

"That's not possible! We're from Earth; we're not aliens," Kate said furiously.

Jim simply stood there thinking.

"The Rift Device. You saw it pluck a Japanese Fighter from 1941 and you knew about that. You knew about the Merrimack. Knew what a Ford Tin Lizzy was. Those were all taken from another timeline and dropped into this one because of the Rift Device." Lex tried to get them to think and to see.

"The Rift Device hit us, too," Jim whispered, starting to understand the implications.

"Dad?" He wasn't thinking what these two were, was he?

"Think about it, Katie. We know Richard Castle because your mother loved his books. All those things were taken from history and dropped into where we were because of that device. Why couldn't it have taken us from history and dropped us into this future. A different timeline. Created a different future for us. It's still us, just different." Jim was catching on.

The blood drained from Kate's face and her eyes looked huge. "Does this change anything for us?" Were they just going to up and disappear?

"No, it just means another timeline has been affected by the Rift Device, nothing more. Besides, when we stop using the stairs we will be changing that timeline. And if we repaired the Rip, it will mean that when we stop using the stairs there will be no more changes to any timeline." Lex hoped they saw.

"Timelines." Kate tried to understand but it was difficult. Worse if they were right she was involved and from a different one.

Lex took Alexis's pad from Rick and showed them it all over again. "Remember this? This is where the Rift Device changed the timeline. Every time it worked and brought us that fighter or the infant Bette Davis, it altered not just its timeline but also the one we were in plus the one we used to be in." She showed them the drawing with a big dot and a number of lines leading from it.

"The Rift Device took you from a timeline and dropped you into the one were ourselves were taken to. Remember that place behind the door with disks in the sky? That was still a different timeline. Our being there, no matter how short, changed that timeline.

"Our being here has changed this timeline and when we stop using the stairs it will change that timeline. You're still you and I'm still me. We're just from different timelines." Lex needed her to see that she was still Kate Beckett, not some weird alien.

Kate and Jim were silent for a while. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff," Kate whispered.

Lex's eyes opened wide. Did Kate get it? "That's not bad. Where did you get that?"

"It's a Doctor Who episode. Something about Weeping Angels," Kate remarked and got blank looks from Lex and Rick.

"Dr. Who?" Lex questioned.

"My god, you don't know Doctor Who? A BBC show, it was on TV for decades." Kate fired off some of the shows highlights. "Time Lords, Daleks, The Sontarans, Cybermen, the Master, the Tardis? The last Doctor was Sylvester McCoy."

Lex and Rick shook their heads. Lex tried again. "Dr. Who?"

"Doctor Who. He travels through time and space in a blue police box that's bigger on the inside than the outside. Saves the planet time after time." Kate only got blank looks from them.

"Dr. Who?" Lex made another attempt.

"Yeah, Doctor Who," Kate confirmed yet again.

"Katie, I think she means who's on first, what's on second, I don't know is on third." Jim thought he understood what she was asking.

"Oh! ... Doctor Who is the name of the TV show. He simply called himself the Doctor. It was part of a running gag. Doctor Who as in what's his name when his name is simply Doctor." Kate did her best to explain.

"Ohh," Lex and Rick said at almost the same time.

"Timelines. From now on think of that show when we talk about this. Maybe that will help," Lex suggested.

"It's just that that was TV; it wasn't real, it was all made up. Ideas and words to make the show unique, different, appealing," Kate countered. Besides it was a fun show to watch when she had the time.

"Well it's real enough now," Lex pointed out.

"Great, that means behind one or more of these doors there could be Daleks or worse." Kate didn't like that idea. "The Doctor better be there, too."


	31. Chapter 31

**Rift 31**

It had been 3 weeks and in that time they had explored all of their little island and used binoculars to look at the other even smaller islands.

They hadn't seen another flying wing, nor had they seen any boats. The only problem they had at the moment was that they'd cleaned out the freezer and used up what was in the pantry that they were willing to eat.

Rick was still working on the signals that they could intercept and listen to. But he hadn't yet broken the code so that they knew what was being said.

Jim and Kate were sitting on the deck trying their hand at fishing yet again. They had talked about moving on but hadn't done anything about it yet. They had been forced to dip into their supplies and would soon be eating all their meals from that.

"We need to get better at this, Dad," Kate ribbed him a little. He was the fisherman of this family.

Jim chose to ignore her but there was _something…_ "Do you hear that?" He started looking around.

"I don't hear anything and the fish don't either. Now stop trying to scare the fish and catch something," Kate teased.

However, it was only a minute or two later when she heard something. "What's that low rumble? It sounds like a motor maybe." Then her eyes opened wide. "Boat!" Kate pointed.

They watched it turn and slowly make its way right at them. "Is that a big gun on the front?" All Kate saw was the cannon on the bow of the ship.

"Take a look at the flag that it's flying," Jim told her as he looked it over. It had a catamaran hull, the bridge looked to be enclosed with just 2 forward looking windows. On top of that was a mast filled with swirling tubes and several antennas sticking up above that. Then what looked like an armed soldier appeared on either side of the bridge.

"God, Dad, Nazis!" That told Kate just where and when they were presently located.

Jim touched his ear. "Rick, Lex, we have a German military boat flying a swastika headed right for us and it has a big ass gun on the bow."

Lex told Alexis to stay in the pool as they both ran to that side of the house.

"Looks like a German patrol boat to me," Rick commented and saw Lex nod, agreeing. "Anyone speak German?"

"I have a device that will translate, but I'm not sure if that will work with these guys." Lex could remember just how mean they had been in the war. "At least they haven't started shooting."

"What are the odds that this is World War II?" Lex mused only to see Rick shake his head.

"Not in my timeline, anyway. Cat hulls didn't come until later. Unless it is later."

"Meaning?" Kate asked as she and Jim continued to just sit there still holding their makeshift fishing poles.

"It may be later than we think and Germany won the war," Lex explained, wondering it this going to go south real fast.

"We'll let them talk," Rick suggested since they hadn't started firing yet. "I want you two to jump in and dive to the bottom. Lex, you take the cannon and I'll take the two on the side."

A voice sounded and she was close. "Mommy?"

"Alexis! I told you to stay in the pool!" Lex was furious with her and scared to death that something would happen to her.

"I'm sorry." Alexis hung her head. She hadn't wanted to be left alone but knew she'd been told to wait.

"Change of plans. Kate, I want you to jump up, take Alexis back to the pool, and jump in." Rick was hoping that was a safe place for both of them. "Jim, you jump in and dive to the bottom. We'll take care of the boat. On my mark."

Kate slowly brought her legs up from over the side and turned to look at where Alexis was standing. "Move left, Lex." Kate wanted a clear path.

Lex shuffled out of her way. "Ready, GO!" Rick tried not to yell and yet he needed to make it clear that now was the time. Kate jumped up; Jim fell off the edge, put his feet against the side and pushed.

Lex raised her right arm, pulled out the weapon she wanted and loaded it with ammunition while Rick did the same. Kate had only just reached Alexis and Jim was just hitting the water when Lex and Rick fired.

Their weapons made no sound; the two men on either side felt something hit their heads for a split second along with a touch of pain. That was followed by their brains being scrambled into cottage cheese.

Lex's next first round struck the bow of the ship while the second struck the cannon housing and the third struck the bridge housing.

The two men fell from the ship, already dead. Just as they did, the bow of the ship blew up and lifted what was left up into the air. Debris scattered everywhere.

Rick and Lex fell to the floor and buried their faces against the deck. They heard windows breaking followed by a little girl screaming until suddenly it stopped.

He lifted his hand and shot the two bodies that he could see, held his weapon on what was left as he watched and waited. He saw what was left of the boat begin exploding as the ammunition started cooking off.

All that was left was a small portion that was burning while it sank. Smoke was billowing up from the remains and small pieces that were still burning.

"Go find Kate and Alexis. I'll look for Jim." Rick stood and jumped into the water.

Lex continued to watch for a moment, looking for any movement, before getting up and running to the pool. She saw shattered windows everywhere and did her best to miss the broken glass. She stopped at the edge of the pool. Looking in she saw Kate at the bottom holding onto Alexis. She waved and watched Kate come up with Alexis in her arms. Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "It's over. Rick's in the water chasing down Jim."

O{}O{}O

Rick and Lex found something to help clean up all the glass for now. "You're sure you're okay, Dad?" Kate with Alexis still wrapped around her was sitting next to Jim with their feet in the pool.

"What did you say, Katie? You're going to have to speak up," Jim yelled.

"Never mind." Kate bumped his shoulder with hers, then hugged Alexis and patted her back. "You're going to need therapy aren't you, honey?" Kate whispered to the little redhead who didn't say a word just clung to her.

"We can spend the night I think, but we need to be leaving soon. I don't think they had time to signal anyone, but I'm betting their base knows where they are. And when they don't respond, they'll send someone. Likely a plane at first," Rick cautioned.

"And my dad?" Kate asked.

"He'll be fine by morning. His ears are just ringing because of the blast. Noting permanent," Lex assured her since she had already scanned him.

"Goodbye, nice comfy house." Kate resigned herself to going back into the stairs.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They had risked waiting for 3 days to allow the ringing in Jim's ears to abate and to finish off all the available food that the house had to offer. That and Alexis loved having a pool again. Rick and Kate had taken to letting her sleep with them after all that had happened. They wanted her to feel safe.

So far the stairs had remained empty of anyone but them. Given how hard it was to find the doors on the other side it wasn't hard to believe.

"At least I'm getting a workout," Kate moaned as she kept trudging up the stairs, wondering why they'd chosen to go up instead of down. But it was too late now.

The first door they came to Rick and opened and slammed it closed even faster. "Wrong door," he'd told them. It was only after Kate had prodded him about it that he'd told her, "It was all fire."

"Yeah, definitely the wrong door," she agreed easily.

Amazingly the next four doors opened up onto a frozen realm that looked worse than it felt when Rick had jumped in then right back out again. "It could be someplace in Alaska, Michigan, or simply somewhere during a heavy winter," Lex had suggested instead of just passing them by. Unfortunately they had no heavy winter gear. They would freeze to death before they reached the first town, providing they went the right direction.

The very next door opened up onto a pair of lakes – one was kind of green in color while the other was more beige. They'd learned their lesson and had sent a B-5 unit through with instructions to walk close to the edge, press a button and come back.

It had handed the unit back to Lex who looked at the readout.

• 138 tonnes of cobalt.

• 71 tonnes of nickel.

• 3.6 tonnes of antimony.

• 84,831 kilograms of arsenic.

• 38,218 kilograms of lead.

• 8,695 kilograms of selenium.

• 562 kilograms of mercury.

• 995 kilograms of cadmium.

"So not something we want to swim in or drink?" Kate questioned teasingly since she knew the answer.

"Not unless you want to wake up dead one morning," Lex teased right back.

The very next door opened up at of some small building on a dirt street. However, it was what was in front of them that had their attention.

"What in the world is that?" Kate looked up at it. Whatever it was, it was massive, built on a hillside, painted red and faded, and filled with broken windows. They'd already sent in a B-5 to check the air and soil; the readings came back safe for them. Now everyone except the B-5 that was holding the door open was standing in the street.

The building they came out of looked to be a general store, or at least that was what the beaten and rusty sign said it was. Looking up and down the street they saw other signs in the same condition: dairy, school, skating rink, recreation hall, tennis court, and hospital.

"Spread out, see if you can find anything that tells us where we are. Take your personal B-5 and at least one other. One B-5 to hold the door open and another to guard him," Rick called out and began walking.

It was old and it looked long since abandoned. No animals, no dogs, no people. He did spot birds flying around so there was life.

Suddenly Kate's voice sounded in his ear. "I've found something." She started reading what she had found to them.

 _Kennecott mill town is at the end of a 60-mile dirt road in the middle of Alaska's massive Wrangell–St. Elias National Park. From 1911 to 1938, Kennecott employed as many as 300 people in the mill town and 300 in the mines, processing nearly $200 million worth of copper. As a company town, it included a hospital, general store, school, skating rink, tennis court, recreation hall, and dairy. By 1938, however, the copper ore was tapped out, and the Kennecott Copper Corporation abruptly abandoned the town, leaving behind their equipment, their buildings, and their personal belongings. The National Park Service and tour operators offer guided access to the 14-story concentration mill and several other historic buildings, telling tales of lucky fortunes, tenacious frontiersmen, and tragic endings in the remote wilderness._

Since it was long since abandoned and held nothing of use to them, they left without finishing their exploration.

"At least we knew we were in Alaska post 1938." Kate thought that was at least useful. Then she said, "We need a place to stop soon. Alexis is already asleep and she's been so good." The five-year-old hadn't put up a fuss and wasn't complaining over anything. "Besides my legs are killing me and I'm hungry."

The very next door opened up onto a really strange place. After the B-5 came back showing the air was clean, Rick went through and found himself onboard a ship. That much he knew. He walked through, went up the stairs, and found himself on the back deck where he saw two people on fast moving, small boats zipping all over the place. "Remind me to ask Kate what those things are. They look like fun." Still it wasn't a place for them so he went back through the door.

"Those were jet skis, babe. I've never been on one but they look like fun," Kate told him after he described them. "Can we get one?" She smiled knowing the chances were slim but she was just messing with him.

The next door opened; Rick looked out and what he saw gave him pause for concern. It looked to be a simple one room building and it was burning. Even worse he thought he saw mutilated dead bodies lying on the ground. He closed the door and turned to look at Kate. She raised her hand and touched his face. "We need to rest, babe. Good or bad, we can't do that here. Something worse may come down or up these stairs."

Rick sighed heavily. What he had seen wasn't good and yet what they had seen on these stairs wasn't any better. "Send Lex up." Only he and Lex were armed save for the B-5 units.

"Get ready; we may have to kill based on what I saw," he warned Lex who had joined him. She pulled out a weapon and loaded it with ammunition. He saw her nod; she was ready. Rick opened the door and the two of them rushed out. Lex got her first look at a burning crude-looking building and the bodies lying on the ground. The next thing they noticed were people screaming and crying, only these were people riding around on horseback, and they looked mostly naked. "Open fire," he yelled at Lex as their B-5 units began running and started hitting the ones on horseback.

Kate sent out her own B-5 and watched from the door as a B-5 did his job and held it open. "It can't be, it just can't be." She knew what she was looking at and it looked like it came right out of a Wild West movie.

"Katie?" Jim stepped up behind her and looked out. "Indians? Real Indians." He didn't believe what he was seeing. Even more was the rate at which they were falling off their horses. Jim had never seen such carnage. Rick and Lex never missed and when anything even got close, one of the B-5s knocked it down and killed it.

It seemed to only take seconds when in fact it took minutes. Rick and the B-5 units went out looking for stragglers. They watched as Lex pulled out a device and in moments the fire was out, showing what was left of the building. She motioned and Kate and Jim followed by all of the B-5 units, one of which was carrying a sleeping Alexis, stepped out while one B-5 kept the door open.

The surrounding area, besides being filled with dead people and untouched horses that were just wandering around, looked to be nothing but rolling high desert. Barely a tree was in sight. Though far in the distance there were snow-covered mountains.

Kate was amazed as she looked around until she saw her dad kneeling down to one of the dead Indians. "DAD!" He might not be dead. She only felt a little better when his B-5 unit stepped up next to him.

"It's a real Indian, Katie." Jim started chuckling. "A real live, dead Indian." Jim picked up the tomahawk and bow that it had been carrying and started studying it.

"Lex… LEX!" Kate suddenly realized she didn't see her.

"Here," Lex called out which had Kate turning to find her exiting what was left of the building. Just not the only building. Kate saw the door that the B-5 was holding open.

"An outhouse?" They had stepped out of an outhouse?

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"Sorry about the mess." Lex tried to make a joke of it as everyone but the B-5s entered the house.

Everything was a little charred but not completely gone. "I've got the B-5s rounding up the horses, we might need them," Kate said.

"I think I saw a well outside, too, so there's fresh water," Jim added.

"Well it's not the last house we had, but it at least has a roof." Kate tried to make light of the house's condition but failed. "Kind of smokey, though."

"Little short on beds," Jim remarked since there was only the one.

"We should check the area," Lex suggested.

"Not hard to do when there are only low rolling hills. Any trees are off in the distance," Rick pointed out so looking around using their binoculars would be easy.

Lex wrinkled her nose. "We need to do something with the bodies, too. They'll start to stink."

"I'll handle it." Rick retrieved a device that started making a liquid that would dissolve the bodies.

"What are the chances that we're near a town?" Kate inquired tiredly. "Maybe we can find out where we are." She began to walk outside after checking on a sleeping Alexis. "We need to clean this place before she wakes up." Kate didn't want her seeing all this. She had seen enough already.

They decided to clean up the place and make it habitable. It was also decided to give Alexis the only bed as soon as they cleaned the sheets that were on the bed. "The kitchen's rather primitive. We're going to be cooking over an open fire in a fireplace. I hope Rick loves it." Kate got the others to laugh.

"Katie, Lex, you two might want to see this." Jim had already skimmed through it.

"What do you have, Dad?" Kate joined him followed by Lex.

"You two might want to read this." He handed it to Lex. It was just a little pamphlet. Barely anything at all.

It was titled _There and Back Again_ by Richard Castle.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rift 32**

Lex stood there completely frozen. She was numb and was registering nothing. It took Kate actually shaking her a little before she even blinked. "We found another one." Kate handed it over. _Der_ _ric_ _k Storm Versus Killer Kane_ by Richard Castle. This one confirmed it. She was finding it hard to breathe and wondered why her cheeks were wet, why her vision was blurry.

"Dad. It's my dad." She turned to Kate and was ready to break down crying. Her face pleaded with her to confirm what she was thinking.

Kate offered what little she could. "We can look for him. He might be close."

Rick stepped up to her. "Don't you have that globe you talked about?"

"Globe?" Lex wiped away her tears. _"_ _THE_ _GLOBE!"_ She scrambled for her backpack to try and find it. She had forgotten all about the thing. Events had directed her attention elsewhere. Now she was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the cabin, staring at it.

Alexis chose this moment to wake up. "Daddy…Mommy?" Immediately both of them were in front of her and she felt herself being picked up by her dad. She saw Lex sitting in the middle of the floor with a blue-white something in her lap. "It's pretty."

"Lex is going to go talk to her daddy," Rick told her.

"Really?" Alexis had never seen her daddy. "Can I go?" She wanted to see him, too.

"Maybe next time, Pumpkin. This time it's going to be just Lex. She'll be back." Rick didn't want her to think Lex was leaving forever. "Is that okay? Lex first and then maybe you can talk to him." He knew there was no way he was letting his baby girl use that thing, though. But he needed her to feel good about this.

Alexis thought about it for a moment. She was coming back and her daddy and mommy were here. "Okay," Alexis replied softly, not really sure.

Kate knelt in front of Lex. "We'll all be right here. Go find him. If he's close we need to know where to go. What direction."

Lex looked at the globe; she placed one hand on it and watched as the electricity danced off her fingertips. Just like all the times the others had used it. And just as they had told her, she didn't feel a thing. Then she placed her other hand on the globe.

She found herself in a building. It looked like she was drawing something on a chalk board. Turning around she found a few children of various ages sitting on small chairs in front of small desks. "Missy." Lex started chuckling. It had worked! She knew Missy was a school teacher.

"Class dismissed. Everyone go home." Lex dropped the piece of chalk and walked to the door.

"Missy…Missy?" A couple of the children called after her, but Lex ignored them and kept walking. Stepping outside she found herself at one end of a dirt street. Spread out in front of her were a number of wooden buildings on either side. A few had horses or even a wagon sitting out front. There were also a number of horses going down the street, mostly away from her. At the far end the building looked a lot like a simple church based on the cross hanging above the door.

That told her where everyone was going. She raced down the stairs and started running down the middle of the street. She looked left and right at all the buildings. She made a fast turn the second she saw the magic word – _Restaurant._ Lex could feel her heart pounding and it wasn't because of the fact that she was running. He had to be here, he just had to.

She went right up to the front door and tried to pull the door open. When it didn't move she tried pushing and it still didn't open. She tried looking inside then started knocking hard on the glass that was in the door. "Dad! Kate!"

Lex heard a name being called. "Missy?" It took her a moment to remember that was her. She turned around to find a man sitting on a horse. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after the children during this meeting?" he asked her since that was the plan. The sheriff didn't want them there while they discussed what to do. It was too scary for young'uns.

"Yeah…no. Where are they?" She needed to know – _now_ _._

He looked at her funny, like she had lost her mind. "The church of course." Why didn't she know that. Everyone in or near town knew that.

"The church…right. Thanks." Lex took off running down the street toward the church.

"MISSY!" He didn't understand. Just what did she think she was doing? Then a fear struck his heart. "Indians." He spurred his horse into running and blew past a running Missy like she didn't exist.

Lex burst through the door and immediately came face to face with Kate. _A PREGNANT KATE._ "Kate!" God, but she was happy to see her.

"Missy, what are you doing here? We had a deal. You were to keep the kids busy while we talk." Kate was a little put out.

"I'm not Missy, I'm…" Except Kate wasn't putting up with this.

"Please tell me you didn't leave those kids all alone? Damn it, Missy!" Now she was mad.

Lex remembered what Missy went through her first time. What it took to get Kate to listen. "Your name is Katherine Houghton Beckett; you were born on November 17, 1999. You are the lead homicide detective for the 12th Precinct in New York City. Your mother was Johanna Beckett; she was killed on January 9, 1999. Your father became an alcoholic because of it. You left Stanford for the NYPD Academy." Lex stopped since she had seen Kate's face go from mad to completely white.

"Missy," Kate whispered, not even trying to refute her claims.

"My name is Alexis Harper Castle, Kate. I'm using Missy's body. …Where's Dad?" Lex tried to look past her but this place was packed. She desperately wanted to see him. Talking with Kate was nice but she wanted her dad.

Kate was shocked into a moment of complete silence. "You're… He's…" Kate managed to point behind her while not even looking and watched Missy make her way past her. Kate turned to watch the young woman make her way forward. Kate was shocked into inaction, her mind unable to process what she had just been told. Everything Missy knew was the truth, but how did she know anything about her former life?

Finally Lex got far enough into the church that she saw him. He was standing there talking to three other men. It had been to long so she chose to ignore the other men and walked right up to him.

"Hi, Dad." Then Lex couldn't resist; it had been far too long. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to bury her body into his.

"Missy?" Rick didn't know what to do. The other three men also knew Missy and stood there appalled. Since when had Rick become her father? "Missy? …MISSY!" Rick worked at removing her arms from around him which wasn't that easy, but he managed. "Missy, what's going on? Where are the children?" he asked her. She had agreed to this plan.

"YES, where is my son?" If she had left him all alone he was going to kill her.

Lex was right where she wanted to be and yet it was looking like she had screwed up somehow.

"Rick, we need to talk." Kate had pulled herself together and had caught up to Missy.

"Yes, like why is Missy here instead of at the school? Unless…" Rick's imagination now went into overdrive. "Where are the children? Are they all right?" Lex thought Rick looked furious at her. It was a look she hadn't seen him like before, and she was obviously the reason.

"You three should go check while we talk to Missy before our meeting," Kate suggested to the three men that hadn't moved.

"Yeah, I think we should. …Don't be startin' the meetin' without us." He wanted to be involved in this. Then he slapped the guy next to him. "Let's go." And the three of them left quickly though the other two dragged a little.

"All right, start talking, Missy." Rick was angry with her. They had a deal and yet here she was. Then he saw tears and took those tears as they were because he'd yelled at her. "Missy…" He didn't mean to make her cry, it was just that this was important.

"Castle, we need to talk." Kate took hold of his arm. Pointing at Missy, Kate spoke in a voice that told Lex she meant every word. "Don't you even _think_ of moving from this spot."

Neither of them could go all that far and still be alone. Kate lowered her voice. "Castle, she somehow knows about me being a homicide detective. She knew my birth date, she knew the date my mother was killed."

Rick looked at her in alarm and then turned his head to look at Missy. He even opened his mouth and then closed it. "Castle, I have to ask because I haven't told anyone. Have you?" He was the only other person that knew.

"Of course not. I thought you knew me better than that!" Rick was a little hurt. He thought they had come a long ways since they found themselves here. Kate had actually said yes when he had proposed.

"I didn't tell a soul!" Kate gritted her teeth. She was annoyed that he even thought that.

"Then how does she know? There's only the two of us." He knew he hadn't and believed Kate when she said that she hadn't. So who or what did that leave? Then a thought hit him. "Why did she call me Dad?" Rick looked over at Missy who only had eyes for the two of them.

That bit of news had Kate looking at him in surprise. Kate knew his history. A history that was back, well forward, in 2011. Kate turned to look at Missy, too.

"Let's find out. You do remember how to interrogate a person?" Rick looked back at her like she'd lost her mind. "Right, let's find out." Kate started walking toward Missy knowing Rick would follow.

"Missy…" Kate started off only to be interrupted.

"I know you're confused. You were the first time this happened as well. My name is Alexis Harper Castle and the year is, or was, 2327. I'm your daughter, Dad." Lex saw them be stunned into silence again.

"I know you were both picked up, tortured, and asked what you knew about his employer. We never did find out who that person was, but we know it happened. Kate, you were then stabbed and left to die in the very same alley where your mother was killed." Lex saw Kate was shocked into silence. She knew she was reaching her, though.

"Dad, you had every finger along with your two… well they were smashed, too. Then you were dumped just around the corner from the 12th Precinct. What happened after that is what you don't know. …Well maybe you do, but it felt more like a dream." Lex saw that she had their attention.

"Kate, you saw something that you can't explain. Her skin was tanned, she was wearing very little, and had these huge wings." While Kate didn't say anything or really move, she didn't counter what Missy had said, either.

"Dad, you were found by a guy who looked a lot like you. Both of them promised to take over your lives and try to do right by you. …Do you remember that part?" Lex knew they were almost dead and might not remember.

"How do you know all that?" Unwittingly Kate just admitted that everything Missy had said was true.

"I'm your daughter. I'm Alexis…and it's been a really long time." Lex couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "It's me, Dad." Lex wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm your daughter, Alexis." Lex stopped trying to wipe the tears away and just let them fall. All she really wanted was to be recognized and loved again by her dad.

Rick opened his mouth then closed it again. He wanted nothing more than to have his daughter back. He missed her something fierce. "But you're Missy." As much as he wanted Alexis, this woman was Missy.

"Castle…babe, we don't have time for this right now. We need to get this meeting started. We need to decide what to do." Kate wanted answers as much as he did, but their lives and everyone's in town were at stake.

Lex wiped her tears away. "So you admit that I know everything about you two?" Lex wanted that first.

"I don't understand how." Kate was willing to admit that much.

"I want to believe you, Missy, but Kate's right, we don't have the time. As much as I want Alexis back…we just don't have the time." Rick was more willing to believe, but Kate was right.

"Let me guess, Indians." Lex started becoming more like who she was now.

"We've worked out that it's almost time for the Little Big Horn, only there seems to be a few changes to what I remember. We think our town is next." He didn't remember them going from town to town and killing everyone, or at least doing considerable damage and kill people.

"Yeah, we've had our own trouble with Indians. We had no choice but to kill a lot of them." Lex never thought she would ever kill anyone, but this felt different somehow.

"Castle, we can't do this now. And you, you need to get back to the schoolhouse and keep the kids busy." Kate wanted to get started with their meeting.

"Just one minute, Kate, please." Rick begged her and saw her give him a minute. "Say we believe you; you've fought Indians and killed them. How close are you?" Could they get help? "If they're close, Kate, this might change things." He looked at her and wanted her to think about it.

Kate wasn't ready to believe but she did want the help. "How many and how far away are you?"

"I don't know where we are compared to here, but we have four adults, one four-year-old, and sixteen…robots." Lex needed to keep it simple. Giving them names would simply confuse them even more.

"Robots? …What kind of robots?" Rick was thinking house helpers but hoped for more.

"Hand-to-hand combat, impervious to bullets from this era. Two of us have high-tech weapons capable of doing a lot."

"Sixteen, babe." Kate was thinking numbers. However, she also had heard _four_ _-_ _year_ _-_ _old_ and that was a problem much like the one they had now.

"Mini gun?" Rick was hoping for something big, really big.

"Almost. Our ammunition is self-guided. Each round is a guaranteed hit and death is a certainty." Lex hated it but it was looking like she would have to do it again.

"Where are you and how did you get here." For now, Kate was willing to overlook that she was talking to Missy. She wanted the help.

"I don't know exactly. We stepped out and found a small cabin that was on fire; there were three dead people and a number of Indians. We killed the Indians, took their horses, put out the fire and buried everyone to get rid of the smell."

"A fire!" Kate looked at Rick. "The Millers?"

"We saw the smoke and guessed it was an Indian attack. The smoke that looked heavy didn't last long and the Millers are out that direction," Rick agreed.

"So where are we?" Lex needed to know so she knew where to go.

"The Millers are what, about 4 or 5 miles out to the northeast maybe?" Kate looked at Rick.

"About right, I guess. So hard to tell riding a horse." He hadn't learned how to judge distances without buildings or a car.

"How do we get you back there?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah, about that." Lex knew it was a time limit. She was going to be here for a short time.

A while later Lex was sitting there listening to their meeting and what they had planned. The town was being told that help was coming but that they didn't know when it would arrive.

Suddenly Missy started looking around totally perplexed and worried. "Kate, what am I doing here?" she whispered.

Lex looked up at everyone. "It worked!" She was ready to cry again.

"Thank god!" Kate was ready to collapse. Lex had just sat there and not moved for almost half an hour.

"Did you find them?" Rick really wanted Alexis to find her family.

"Yeah, I got to see Dad and Kate's pregnant. They're worried that the Indians are going to attack their town and kill everyone. They aren't expecting any help."

"I'm not pregnant." Kate had stopped listening at that part.

Lex turned to look at Kate. "Oops." She had forgotten that only Jim knew about the other Kate Beckett.

"About that…" Lex knew they were going to have to explain, but they also needed to get moving if they were going to save them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Rift 33**

They didn't really have anywhere to go and even though they'd sent a pair of riders to try and get the Army to show up and defend their little town, they had to come to a decision.

Kate and Rick had no idea just how much help was coming. Hell they weren't even sure if help was coming at all. Missy had never demonstrated that she was capable of doing and saying the things that she had said and done before. It was just that what little she'd said were facts that she couldn't possibly have known.

Now everyone was running around trying to gather up what little they had. The women and the children would be all put in the sheriff's office. It at least had an effective way of being boarded up and reinforced. A lot of the food and water that was in the restaurant across the street from it was now being transferred there.

Other people were finding all the wagons, crates and barrels that they could find and creating a nice tight fort in the middle of the road between the sheriff's office and the restaurant. Every gun and everyone who knew how to effectively use one was going to be inside this fort. Everyone else was going to be either in the sheriff's office or in the restaurant.

Their major problem was that Kate, Rick, and her chosen deputy that were the ones who had any real knowledge about how to fire a weapon effectively. Sure they could go hunting for wild animals. Several could even hit a target effectively. But this was different. These were people who were bent on killing you and were good at it.

It was only these three who had actually killed another person before in their history.

"You should be in your office, Kate." Rick didn't want her out in the fort with him and the others where she might get shot or even killed.

"Not a chance, Castle." Kate knew just where she was going to be.

"Kate, will you listen for a moment?" He needed to get her to understand.

"Listen to what? Listen to the hundreds if not thousands of Indians that are going to come though this town intent on killing everyone in it? For all I know burn it to the ground, too. Wipe it completely off the map." Just what did she need to listen to?

"Kate, please… You're carrying our child!" Rick's tears were starting. Stuck here in 1876 as far as they could tell, meant he had lost Alexis. Did he have to lose another child and his wife?

She saw his tears starting; she knew what he was trying to do and it did wash her anger away. She reached up to cup his face. "I know, Castle, I know. If we don't win it isn't going to matter if I'm pregnant or not. You know what history says about this time.

They didn't just wipe out Custer and his troops, they devastated everything in this area until the army cleared them out years later." Rick's memory had made that quite clear. "I just don't… Haven't we lost enough already?" he asked brokenly. Kate stepped into him and hugged him, felt his arms around her. "I love you, Kate…and our baby." They were the only family he had left.

She placed her lips at his ear. "I love you too, Rick. I've managed to screw up every relationship I've ever had. But you're different. I know I haven't made this easy for either of us. But you're the one I want. The only one I want." She kissed his ear.

Rick simply held her like it was going to be his last time. Kate tilted her head to see him better. "Babe, if you and the others get killed out here, how long do you think we'll hold out in that little building? What makes you think that I want to have this baby without you?"

"Because you're stronger than I am. Always have been, Kate." Rick might not give up on her, ever. But she had always been the stronger of the two.

"I've got news for you, Castle–" Kate didn't get to finish when she heard frightened children running past.

She let go of him. "Finish this fort. I'll handle getting the jail and restaurant ready. And Castle…Rick, we either live out here or we die out here." She was living with him or dying with him. She had lost enough already, too.

"Think what Missy said was anything?" Rick at least wanted something to hope for.

"I don't know, Castle. You're the writer, write us out of this one. Create a story that lets us live." Kate kissed him like it was going to be her last and then ran off to get her office ready.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"Do you know where they are? Are they even in this timeline?" Rick wanted to believe. Lex needed something good to come out of all this.

"They're about 5 miles from here." Lex stood up and started looking around. "That way." She pointed in the opposite direction she had been told this cabin was located. "They're getting ready to be overrun by Indians. They fear that they are going to be wiped out."

"Then let's move. The B-5s can run but that will use up some of their power and if we're in 1876 we aren't going to be able to recharge them." Rick saw a problem, a long-term problem.

"They don't weigh anymore than a normal human. We have the horses from those Indians that attacked this place," Lex calmly asserted.

"What about Alexis?" Kate asked quickly. One fight with Indians with Alexis around was one too many already.

"We'll assign our B-5s to her; she should be fine. You and Jim are going to need weapons." Lex knew that Kate and Jim couldn't go into a fight unarmed.

Lex pulled out a weapon, loaded it and handed it to her. "It's a little heavy. Just point, the computer will select the target and when you pull the trigger, no matter how fast, that round will strike its head. Effectively killing it. One round per person." She then got out a clip, loaded it, and gave it to her followed by another. "Press this button here, let the clip fall out, and slap the new one in. The weapon will do the rest. Then point, pull the trigger, and repeat. Got it?" Lex hoped she did.

It sounded simple enough but Kate had never used a weapon before. Nor had she ever killed anyone. She hoped she was ready for this. Lex saw her apprehension. "Just think what you would do if Alexis was being threatened. What would you do? How would you protect her? What would you do to protect yourself?" Lex hoped it helped.

She turned and saw Rick doing the same with Jim. It even looked like the same weapon.

"What are you going to use?" Kate couldn't let Lex go unarmed. If anything she could stay with Alexis and try and help the B-5s.

"I have far more than just one weapon and tens of thousands of rounds. I'll be fine." Lex knew she was able to change weapons in seconds depending on the situation.

"Oh, one more thing. If you get hit with either an arrow or a round, use this." Lex retrieved something out of her left wristband and handed it to Kate. What she saw looked like a small fat bladder. "All you need to do is slap it against the wound or near it. It will do the rest. Here are two more; put them in your pockets. And yes, I have several more." Lex cut her off at the pass about not having any for herself.

"We should go," Rick pointed out after handing Jim the same thing.

"Choose a horse; Lex and I will get the B-5s mounted and I'll take Alexis." Rick walked over to where his little girl was sleeping peacefully. He really hoped she didn't see any of this. He had chosen the military, he didn't want her involved in any of this. Only if she stayed here, that was just too far away from him. No one but the B-5s would be able to help her and that wasn't good enough. "Sorry about this, Pumpkin," he murmured and woke her.

He was the last one outside and found Kate already mounted as Lex and even Jim were getting the B-5s on horses. Rick got Alexis's NS-5, it was what they were calling their personal bodyguards now. Only Lex's had a name as of yet. Rick handed Alexis to it.

"You and the other NS-5s are to stay with Alexis and keep her safe. We are going into combat and you five are being tasked with her personal safety. Her safety overrides our safety. Do you understand?" Rick asked it and the others.

Five voices answered back. "Yes, sir."

"Do not leave them, Alexis. Do not wander off. You have to do what they tell you to do. Do you understand, Pumpkin?" Rick only got a little nod in return. "I love you, Alexis, and these NS-5s are going to keep you safe." She was too high up for him to kiss her so he kissed her leg instead.

Kate rode her horse over to Alexis. "You stay with your bodyguard, Alexis. Do not leave him for any reason. We love you." Kate, though, could lean across and kiss her cheek.

Alexis's voice was thin and quavering. "Luv you, Mommy."

"B-5s. These are reins; you pull gently to one side to get the horse to turn in that direction. The harder you pull the tighter the turn will be. Use your feet very gently to kick it to get it moving. Pull back on the reins sharply to get it to stop.

"Get off the horse and enter combat to severely injure every human dressed like the ones we fought earlier. They are called Indians. You do not stop until all of them inside the town we will be entering are gone. Acknowledge," Lex called out.

"Acknowledged," was the reply she got back in unison from all 11 of them.

"Do not just sit on the saddle when we ride. Use your legs like they were springs, it will make it easier on the horse. Acknowledge." Lex wished she had had the time to adjust all of them to the new programming, but this would have to do.

"Acknowledged."

"We have five miles to go. Let's get there." Rick kicked his horse to start walking, then trotting and finally cantering. He looked to make sure everyone else was with him.

Lex, he noticed, was bringing up the rear. He guessed it was to make sure no one, including the B-5s, had any trouble. Or possibly to watch for Indians coming up their six.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate thought they were ready or as ready as they were ever going to be. They had filled every hole in their little fort with bags of everything they could find. The store owner had groaned over the potential loss of money, but ending up dead had been the deciding factor.

Every single round of ammunition they had along with almost every weapon the town had was also in their little fort. There were men and a few women willing to shoot in the sheriff's office and their restaurant.

For the first time since coming here Kate really wished she had her service weapon and the clips that came with it. Reloading this antique took time, which was why they had hand guns already loaded lying around all over. You emptied yours, you simply reached for a new one.

Kate was standing on a crate that was dead center. They had what the people here called a spyglass. To her it was a telescope even if Rick had recited that the locals were still right. She had it up to one eye and was looking down the street one direction before spinning in place to look the other. Putting it down, she sighed. As much as she didn't want this, she wanted it to be over with.

"Relax, Kate, we've done what we can. We even have a couple of surprises I'm sure they're not expecting." Rick started to grin. She couldn't help but start to smile. Rick had always proven that he had a lot of knowledge. She had sometimes considered some of it worthless but this wasn't one of those times.

She raised her telescope again and looked at the trench on each side of them several feet away. She had to admit that the Indians would likely find this a surprise. Only problem was that it was a one-shot thing. Once they lit the black powder that would burn to it and watched the results, they couldn't do it again.

"You think they'll show?" Rick asked her. They'd talked a little to each other about what Missy had told them, only to have her question why she was in the church and then launch into repeatedly apologizing for leaving the children. She had no idea how she had gotten into the church. Last she knew she was in the middle of a lesson to keep the children occupied, even if she herself was scared.

"I don't know, Castle." Kate had listened to Rick and his half-baked theory. Even now she found that she missed hearing to his wild theories. Only this one involved their lives along with everyone in the town. She hadn't yet come up with a more logical explanation. Though not having one didn't mean there wasn't one. She had to think and plan that no one was coming.

Then everyone heard a shot from one end of town. Kate raised her telescope and looked that direction. She saw their lookout come running flat out. "They're here," Kate announced. At least the wait was over. She heard everyone cock their weapons.

Then she heard another shot from the other end of town and raised her telescope and watched as their lookout on that end came running flat out as well. "SHIT!" They were being squeezed. Flanked on both ends at the same time.

Kate got down off her crate where she found herself in her husband's arms, being kissed. She kissed him back with every fiber of her being, showing the love she had for him. "Be careful, babe."

"I love you, Kate." Then Rick moved to his position as Kate moved opposite of him.

"Remember, rifles first. Take the long shots first and everyone with handguns waits. We fire by rows. Front row then the back row. Either reload or pick up a new weapon and fire by rows." Kate had a plan. This way they never stopped firing even if one row had to reload.

She leveled her weapon and waited. She could just barely make out each lookout as they ran into either the sheriff's office or the restaurant and assumed their positions. Behind her, standing there, were the men with rifles.

Kate heard the men with rifles behind her start firing. It told her that the Indians on that side were already that close. It was a number of shots later when she heard her husband order, "Reload, open fire." She heard the sound of handguns. Still Kate watched her end.

Then horses with someone riding them came into view. At first she was ready and waited for her men with rifles to start firing. Then the next set of horses came into view. "What are those?" Kate heard the words and was thinking the same thing. She also started hearing thuds which meant arrows and rounds were striking their fort's walls.

Kate saw them and didn't understand. Still they did resemble something, something that had no business being in 1876. "Robots." She thought she'd whispered it. However, she heard her husband and then felt him against her back.

"Those are robots, Kate!" Rick was actually stunned. He'd wanted to believe and yet what was right in front of him and he could see was still a shock.

Then both of them heard black powder burning. Someone had lit the fuse for the other end. Rick went back to his place and watched the smoke make its way quickly to their little surprise. He actually ducked when an arrow came dangerously close to the little hole he used to look and shoot through.

Before their surprise even went off the Indians began falling from their horses. Yes, a few had done that before now. But now they were doing it twice, not three times, or maybe four times as fast. It made no sense.

And then their surprise went off. It was basically a small number of explosions that threw shrapnel toward the Indians. It caused the alcohol that they had poured into the little trench to catch fire.

All of this had caught not just the Indians by surprise but also the horses which reared up and in lot of occasions threw their riders off. It also caused a number of horses to stumble from being struck by shrapnel.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! _**HOLD. YOUR. FIRE!**_ _"_ Kate suddenly screamed before the men with rifles behind her could start firing.

There were only four of them out in front and each was holding a weapon before them. She didn't see any flashes nor did she see any smoke. She knew that weapons from 1876 did both; they also made a lot of noise. The only noises she heard from that end were the horses. Plus now she could make out the silver-colored men on the horses behind them. Add to that the four out front were wearing clothes and they weren't western clothes.

The men behind her questioned her. "Sheriff?"

"I said hold your fire! HOLD YOUR FIRE, DAMN IT!" Kate yelled yet again and kept watching them get closer and closer.

Rick watched as Indians fell off their horses for no good reason. They were dropping like flies.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rift 34**

Rick and the others could hear gun shots and lots of them. They weren't too late, but were they close enough to prevent it from being too late?

"Get set to charge! Ready your weapons." They needed to get there by the sound of it. The second they rounded the corner he saw the barrier in the middle of the street. He also saw nothing but Indians on horseback on the far side. "OPEN FIRE!" Rick yelled; he pointed and pulled the trigger on his weapon. By the look of it was also the weapon Lex had chosen for herself. While this weapon and the ones they had given to Kate and Jim were similar, they were also different.

In his and Lex's case the system selected multiple targets and it actually shot a burst of three. Each target was selected by the computer. Each round entered the skull and exploded inside it. The target died so fast that they never even knew they'd been hit.

They suddenly saw an area just past the front line explode and erupt in fire. While this prevented him and the others from seeing their targets, it did not prevent the computers on their weapons from finding targets. Except for brief glances into the viewer while watching where they were going, they couldn't really see what was happening beyond the fire.

However, the fire itself quickly went down and it showed devastation just beyond that line. Bodies were strewn everywhere, along with a few horses and horses that were panicking and running anywhere they could.

Rick and the others never stopped firing, though. Then he saw a trench that had a liquid in it and ice ran down his spine. He feared it was the same kind of trench as the other and prayed that it wouldn't be used. His horse and the others easily jumped it or stepped over it. The four of them came to a stop at the barrier in the middle of the road and simply kept firing.

The B-5s behind them did as ordered; they jumped off their horses and ran into what Indians remained as well as ran after the ones that were retreating.

Rick and the others didn't notice that the people inside the barrier had stopped firing and were watching slack-jawed as the B-5 units ran past them and attacked the Indians in hand-to-hand combat. It almost resembled a flood hitting the Indians as they fell from their horses and had necks, backs, and arms broken.

Richard Castle, like the others around him, was just standing there watching this wave of silver men leap up at the Indians on horseback, pull them down, and hit them in the chest. They twisted their heads and nearly broke arms off their bodies. Only to repeat it all over and over again as they literally hopped from one spot to another like grasshoppers.

"Robots, Kate, real live robots!" Rick was beside himself and was literally giddy with excitement. But Kate and the others were all standing there in complete shock. What none of them noticed was that the four humans on horses were still firing. So much so that a B-5 was all set to jump to the next Indian and attack only to see a round hit his head and fall off his horse. All it did was cause that B-5 to pick a different target and jump at him.

The Indians in the rear recognized that their attack was failing and these silver men were knocking them off their horses with ease. Some tried to take precise shots with either their bow and arrow or with the rifle that some carried. The silver men continued to come.

The others turned their horses and kicked them into a run. Those that didn't get far enough away fast enough, fell to either the rounds that hit their heads or were taken down and broken by the silver men.

It seemed to be only seconds to Richard Castle and the others when in fact it had taken several minutes. At last the street was clear of any living Indian as the silver men vanished from town, chasing after the fleeing Indians.

Rick blinked and came back to the here and now. He turned to thank who had helped save their asses. What he saw shocked him and he didn't notice that his mouth fell open.

Kate was ready to celebrate. _They weren't dead._ Drinks were going to be on the house after this. She was ready to celebrate only to see Rick standing there with his mouth hanging open. She was ready to question him but turned to look at what he was staring at.

Now it was her turn for her mouth fall open. What or more accurately _who_ she was looking at, had shocked her into silence. She even recognized all of them. There was one of them had her all of her attention.

"Dad?" Kate had convinced herself she was never going to see him again. And yet here he was, sitting on a horse with a weapon in his hand. It just wasn't possible.

Then he turned to look down at her and started smiling. Jim recognized her the moment he saw her. It was his Katie. Yet she looked so much older. She was a grown woman and she was _pregnant._

"Alexis." Her hair wasn't orange and yet he knew her the moment he saw her. He had to reach her. He had to hold her, had to know that it was her.

Rick literally dropped his weapon and started moving what he could so that he could get out. He'd cleared just enough away to climb out. Kate had even helped him move a couple of pieces because she wanted out, too.

He climbed out and then promptly tripped on something and landed at someone's feet. Getting up and slapping some of the dust off he looked and found Alexis right in front of him. "Alexis?" Was it his Alexis? It had to be his daughter. His heart wouldn't accept anything else and ignored the small voice in his head that was telling him that it wasn't possible.

For her part, Alexis was right where she wanted to be after all these years. "Hi, Daddy." Lex felt the tears start; they wrapped their arms around each other and both started crying. Hearing her call him Daddy was all Rick needed.

Kate was more graceful, however just like Rick, she found herself right in front of her dad. "Dad?" It was just that he looked so much younger than she remembered.

"Hi, Katie." Jim knew it was his daughter, just not the right one. Still she looked so much like his Katie. He found a crying grown woman hugging him with all she was worth.

Rick and Kate were still mounted and watching it all take place in front of their eyes.

Rick recognized Kate and saw her as looking older than his Kate. But it was unnerving to see himself hugging Lex and hear both of them crying.

Kate didn't know what to think. She had only just learned that there was another her and that woman was hugging her dad while crying and calling him Dad. Worse she had heard her dad call this woman _Katie!_ And he was hugging her back.

Kate recovered first. "How are you here, Dad?" His being here was impossible. Her double being here was impossible.

"That's a really long and complicated story," Jim said and began to let go of her since she wasn't really his daughter. His daughter was still on her horse right over there.

As if she had heard him she looked up at the woman on the horse. Kate recognized that she looked just like her only a younger version of herself. "Dad?" Kate needed to know what was going on.

Rick took that moment to break in. "I'm going to go get Alexis." He pulled his horse off to one side and rode back the way he'd come.

Rick and Lex were still wrapped up in each other and hadn't noticed. Kate, though, had. "Dad?" She had only just taken a good look at the man on the horse. It was Rick and yet he was younger. He was just as handsome and yet how could he be there hugging Alexis but also riding away. Even stranger, he'd said _"Go get Alexis_ _!"_

"It's really complicated, Katie, really complicated." Jim hadn't missed that the shoe was now on the other foot. He hadn't understood just how complicated it was before and now he had to explain it to an older version of his daughter.

"No kidding," the younger version agreed. Kate didn't miss that she was understating the situation.

"And you are?" Kate knew who it was but wanted to hear it. Maybe she simply looked like her.

"Katie, meet Katie. Katie, meet Katie," Jim said, confusing both of them even more.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate had listened to everything as she sat next to her husband and absentmindedly rested her hand on her bump. She thought she was keeping up but it was difficult. She turned her head to look at her husband who was smiling a wide smile. It looked good on him. Before, when it was just them, he'd told her that he was happy. But holding Alexis's hand had him glowing like he'd never done before. It hurt a little that Rick didn't look like that for her, but she was happy that he had Alexis again. She'd long since learned that those two came as a package and she did like Alexis, even if she did worry about what Alexis thought of her.

"This is so cool!" Rick was soaking up everything they had said so far. Kate wondered if that was part of it. Of course he would be enamored by the idea.

She was ready to try and condense it all down into something she could wrap her mind around when the front door to the restaurant opened and her deputy came inside. "Those silver men are coming back," he announced, which had Rick getting up.

"I'll handle it, you three stay and talk," Rick told them only to find his Kate getting up with him.

"I'll help." Actually she wanted to get away from the older-looking Kate.

Kate watched Rick and Kate walk away looking very comfortable with each other. "Are those two…"

"Married? Yeah, for a little while now," Jim confirmed, turned his head to look at Alexis who had kept silent all this time till now.

"That's my Mommy and Daddy." Alexis was proud of them and happy to have a mommy and daddy.

"So she – me – gave birth to…her?" Kate had a problem with just how many Alexises there were, too.

"No, Alexis's birth mother isn't Kate. She died in childbirth," Lex said. "Alexis loves her like a mother, though, and Kate's adapted to the role of mother quite well."

"And you're Alexis." Kate needed to get this straight before she got a headache.

"I'm a clone of Alexis. She and her father, Rick, are direct descendants of you and Dad. I tracked the blood line all the way back to you two here in 1876," Lex explained.

Kate feared she wasn't keeping up. "A clone with the memories of Rick's original Alexis." She thought she had it right, but it was so complex.

"Correct. Not trying to make it any harder to follow than it already is, but I'm over 300 years old in a 19-year-old body." Lex hoped she was helping.

"But you're my Alexis?" Granted she looked a little different and maybe just a little older.

Lex squeezed his hand. "Yes, Dad, it's me. And it's been a really long time." She felt her tears starting all over again. Then her dad leaned over and kissed her.

"I miss the orange hair," he remarked a little sadly. It was one of the things that made her unusual and he loved that part of her.

Lex ran her fingers through her hair. "Just think of it as I colored my hair and aged a little."

"And these…things?" Kate nodded at the five B-5s that were standing around the room. Lex hadn't yet released them from protecting Alexis so they hadn't moved far.

"That's another long and complicated story. The easiest way is for you to think of them as robots from the year 2327." Lex hoped that helped.

The front door opened and Kate's deputy came inside again. "Sorry, Sheriff, but those two…" He didn't know what to call them. To him and everyone else that saw them saw a younger version of Kate and Rick. "They asked for you."

Kate still had questions but she was also the sheriff, plus it gave her an excuse to leave and think while working. "Excuse me." She got up and went outside. Once there she found 11 robots surrounding Kate and Rick, while a lot of townspeople were a little all over. The more bold ones were actually touching the robots while those that were far more afraid were standing well away. Even worse others still had weapons in their hands.

She knew she needed to stop some of these people before things went south. "LISTEN UP!" she yelled and was happy to notice that she had everyone's attention. "These people saved us. If you think about it, we would have been overrun without their help. Yes, the…silver men are part of that help so leave them alone. If you haven't already, find everyone that has been hurt and let me know so we can start providing medical care." But no one moved. "You heard me, get moving. Or do you want your friends and fellow townspeople to bleed out and die? Now get moving." Kate hoped that it they had something to do it would take their minds off of the robots.

Kate watched several put their weapons away and actually started to spread out to start looking. Next she walked over to Rick and Kate.

"Hi." Kate wasn't sure what else to say.

"Confusing, isn't it." Rick had sympathy for what she was probably thinking and feeling.

"That would be an understatement," Kate admitted and finally looked at her younger self, amazed at just how much she looked like her, or used to look like. "So you're me?" she asked her younger self.

"So I'm told. …A 1999 version," Kate smiled.

Kate knew that date and knew it well. "When exactly in 1999?" She really wanted to know.

"Ten days after Mom was killed." Kate answered her question and saw her suddenly feel the pain. She instantly bonded a little with the older version of her. "We think we know who ordered her to be killed." She watched her snap her head up and look at her. "Senator William H. Bracken."

Kate was silent for a moment as she tried to think if she knew him. "A senator? Why?" Kate didn't see any connection.

"We don't know exactly. He was into drugs, though. He was using the sale of illegal drugs to fund all of his political aspirations," Kate related.

That really didn't answer her question. "So Mom somehow found out about his drugs?" She didn't remember her mother chasing after drug dealers, so why did she have to die?

"I'm sorry." Kate meant it, too. She would love to know the reason as well.

"If it helps he'll be spending the rest of his life in prison where he will ultimately die," Rick informed her. "I'm from 2327 and Lex has followed his prison time all through the years."

"You call her Lex." Kate questioned why he did so.

"It gets complicated. There are so many Alexises involved that it was simply easier on all of us. Including Alexis," Rick answered.

"But she _is_ Alexis? Rick's Alexis?" Kate really hoped so for the sake of her husband.

"Yes, it's a long and involved story, but yes. …An over 300-year-old version," Rick assured her. Kate felt better about that even if she didn't understand how.

"We were talking about having the B-5s start picking up the bodies and bury them. They're going to start to stink soon from sitting out here in the sun," Rick warned.

That was something Kate knew only too well. "There's a place just outside of town we can use. I'll see if we can get some help to start digging." Kate began to look around.

"If we could find some wagons to put the bodies on and pull them out to the site, that would be a great help. The B-5s can do the digging. If you can find some help to load the wagons and horses to pull them, that would help, too," Rick said.

Kate thought she could help with that. "Let's get started then." She spotted some people that might help. Plus she needed to find the right horses even though a lot of the Indians' horses were still milling about.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

The townspeople and the B-5s had gotten used to each other – at least a little – and were working together to move all the dead bodies and get them buried.

Everyone else was in the restaurant either waiting for food or helping Rick cook. Rick was actually sporting a wide smile while Lex was standing next to him helping him cook. It felt like old times.

"This feels good, Dad." Lex loved being with him. She had missed this so very much.

"I've missed you." Rick could feel his tears starting.

"I've missed you, too." Lex could feel her own tears well up.

Rick went first. He hugged her tight and felt her hugging him back. They both broke down and cried.

Everyone else was sitting in the dining room. "How did you get here?" Kate inquired. After all, she'd heard the years 2327 and 1999 being bandied about and this was 1876. So how could they possibly be here and did they have any clue on how she and Rick got here?

"That's yet another really long and complicated story," Rick replied.

Kate just knew he was going to say that. "Figures."


	35. Chapter 35

**Rift 35**

Kate snuggled up next to her husband and wished for sleep but her mind just wouldn't shutdown and let her get any. "You awake, babe?" She needed to talk with him if she was going to get any sleep.

"Hmm." Rick hummed back to her. He had no idea how he was supposed to get any sleep after today. He had been involved in a real Indian fight, one right out of the history books. His baby girl was here and his wife was pregnant. How was he supposed to get any sleep now? Not to mention they had an entire dining room just downstairs filled with real robots.

"Tell me what you think. Do you believe them?" Kate asked him.

He started smiling. "Our restaurant is filled with robots, my daughter's down there, and we're in 1876. General Custer is going to be wiped out soon. Are you _sure_ you want to know what I think?" Rick teased knowing that she already knew what he was thinking.

"Besides that… Not that I'm not glad that Alexis is here. It's just…how did she and the others get here?" They'd kept telling them that it was very complicated.

"Do you know how we got here?" he asked her yet again. Yes, they'd discussed this before and had come up with nothing. They barely remembered being tortured in 2011, New York City. Not middle of nowhere Montana.

Kate pinched him for his answer. "OUCH! Spousal abuse," Rick complained but he was smiling while he said it. "2327 and 1999 and us all in 1876. Are we supposed to stop something? Save Custer maybe? Change the past?" Rick loved thinking of the possibilities like this.

"Where are your little green men or CIA experiment?" Kate ribbed him since he had left two of his most favorite reasons out.

"I knew I would convert you and you'd see things my way." He was all set to hug her closer and kiss her till she punched him for it. She had definitely not been converted.

"FINE! Tell me what you're thinking," he challenged since his theories were being shot down as usual.

"I don't know…yet. But I will. What do we do tomorrow? We killed a lot of Indians and those that we didn't kill were run off. They'll be back." They'd lost and would want revenge, she was sure of it.

"And I want to know how they did that. Where did they get weapons like those?" She'd seen them even if they hadn't explained them.

"Yeah, they were cool!" Rick had something new to drool over and it earned him yet another punch.

"Focus, babe. We have Indians that are trying to kill us and unless you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant." Kate knew they needed a new plan, she just didn't know what that plan was.

"Oh, I noticed, trust me I noticed." He laid his hand on her baby bump. Kate was guessing she was just entering her second trimester.

"We need a hospital." She really wanted a nice modern hospital to have her child in.

"Women in 1876 had babies all the time. You'll be fine." Rick tried to allay her fears yet again.

"And women in 1876 died in childbirth a lot, too," she reminded him – again. Rick and his cursed memory of knowledge hadn't helped her in the least.

 _The common reason for the mother to die was puerperal fever (or childbed fever) which was caused by unhygienic medical staff and medical equipment by which the mother's genital tract is infected during childbirth._

"Then they take us back to where they came from in 2327 or do you prefer 1999?" The second he'd said it, he regretted it. He knew what that year meant to Kate. "Sorry, you know what I meant."

She sighed and cuddled a little closer. "I know. Do you _really_ think I haven't thought about having them take us back to 1999 so I can save my mom?" The second she'd heard that the other Kate was from 1999, she began thinking.

"Have you noticed that the other you and Jim aren't with your mother and haven't said a word about her?" Rick hoped that didn't mean what he thought. Wouldn't the others especially his Alexis have said something about it?

He heard a very quiet, "I noticed," from his wife. His heart sank knowing her hope had just taken another hit.

Rick shifted so that he could look right at her. "I know you think there isn't another person besides you and your dad that want her to be alive. But I do, too, love. We can ask them in the morning, unless you want to ask them now?" He was willing to get up and go ask them right now if she wanted.

Kate reached out and placed her palm against his cheek. That was one of the things that she loved most about him. He had the biggest heart when it came to family. She already knew he was the greatest father and would be again for their children.

She leaned in and kissed him. "No, it can wait." She wanted to know but didn't want the bad news she knew was coming.

He reached out, pulled her in close and got her settled in her favorite position and his. "We'll talk tomorrow. Now sleep, okay? We may have another busy day tomorrow and my pregnant wife needs her rest." He kissed her.

Kate turned her head so that her face was buried in his body. "I love you." She meant it with all of her heart.

"I love you, too. Now go to sleep, please. You need your rest and so does the baby. I'll feed you and the others in the morning." He kissed her again and closed his eyes.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

This Rick and Kate weren't the only ones having trouble sleeping. "That was creepy, babe." Kate did her best to whisper to her husband since there were others around them.

Rick simply smiled. "Which part? The fact that we fought Indians in 1876 or the fact that our older doppelgängers are sleeping upstairs?" He found both of them a little creepy. He was from 2327 after all. No one even thought about cowboys and Indians anymore.

"Ouch!" Rick complained after Kate poked him. He looked down at her.

"Our doubles, of course. All these timelines I get, but how many of us are there?" Kate complained, not realizing just how many of everyone there actually were.

"I'm not Lex, thank god, but if I was, I would point out just how many timelines that are out there," he reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, timelines. I get all that–" Kate started only to have Rick interrupt her.

"Do you? Do you really? Every timeline means that there is – or possibly isn't – one of each of us. Maybe it was Rick that died during birth. Maybe instead of killing your mother you were captured, tortured, and then killed to keep your _mother_ silent. The list is literally endless, Kate. Finding another us no matter what age, isn't that hard to believe. Though it is still a bit creepy." Even for him, thinking about it and actually living it were two very different things.

She was silent as she thought about it. She kind of did wish it was she who was dead. At least then she wouldn't have this pain that was never going to go away. However, if she was dead she wouldn't ever feel like she felt now. She loved Rick and Alexis and knew that they loved her back.

"You think the other me also lost her mom?" she asked, not sure what she wanted the answer to be. "Never mind." She suddenly remembered why the other her had been killed in the first place.

"So how did they get here if they are both dead?" The real question she was unwilling to ask was, _Did that mean they were dead_ _,_ _too?_

"Maybe the real question is why do they remember their prior life and know that they were killed?" That part made less sense to him than any other. "I mean, who remembers dying?"

"As if we know anyone who doesn't?" Kate retorted.

"So we ask them in the morning. Now get some–" Except Rick was interrupted.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" a little voice suddenly cried out.

Hearing that, both Kate and Rick scrambled to get up and were with Alexis instantly. Only to find Lex and Jim joining them.

Rick was holding her close as Kate was rubbing her back while Jim and Lex wanted to do the same when Rick and Kate came bursting into the dining room. Both of them were carrying weapons which were quickly hidden behind their backs.

"We heard…" Kate was just starting to figure out what got them down here in such a hurry.

Rick, though, was faster than Kate. "May I? I know something about nightmares and the ones little girls can have," Rick said, looking at his younger self and younger Kate.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They had given Rick some space by retreating into the kitchen where Kate made coffee for everyone.

"I don't suppose you have any vanilla," Kate asked Kate as she handed out cup after cup.

Kate snorted. "I'd kill for some vanilla." Then she thought about it. "Actually I'd kill for a washer and dryer, too. Oh, and a doctor who actually knew something, anything." She wasn't going to admit it, but she was worried about giving birth in 1876.

"Sorry, no." Kate gratefully took the coffee.

Lex suddenly had an idea. A brilliantly wild and crazy idea. "Actually we might be able to do something about all those things and others."

Kate sipped her black coffee and tried not to make a face at the disgusting taste. She thought that by now she'd be used to the taste, but no. "I'm all ears."

"Okay… Try to keep up, it's a bit complicated," Lex warned. "It involves how we got here. After I used an object and ended up in Missy's body to talk to you and Dad."

"Yes, how did you do that? Missy blew up suddenly during our meeting and almost had a heart attack at finding herself in the church instead of in the school." Their meeting had been delayed while they tried to calm Missy down.

"That… I used a magical device that my stepmother brought from her world," Lex started to explain but was getting off track.

"Magic?" Kate didn't believe it and overlooked the other words for now. Words like stepmother and her world.

Lex waved her hand. "Not important. You're here and I'm here so I don't need to use it anymore. I do have an idea… Hear me out first. We could all enter the stairs again and go down this time until we find the door that my stepmother used." Lex thought it was brilliant and dangerous all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, stairs? What stairs?" Kate was already lost.

"Oh, you're going to love this," Kate deadpanned. She took a sip of her coffee and made a face. "What's in this stuff? It tastes like–"

Kate finished the sentence for her. "Like a monkey peed in battery acid." She started smiling since for once Rick was right. She also knew she shouldn't be drinking this crap and poured hers into the sink and set the cup into the sink.

Kate followed Kate's example and poured hers into the sink and left the cup there.

"Stairs… We know of a set of stairs that goes on forever. It's filled with doors built into the side wall. Each door is at a landing though not all landings have doors. Each door leads to another location. These locations are limitless," Lex began.

"We found doors that led into water, one led into a wall of fire… Oh, and one led into a world that was radioactive. That was fun," Kate told Kate and rolled her eyes after the last one since that door was anything but _fun._

Seeing the blank and disbelieving look on Kate's face, Lex said, "I know it's hard to believe, however, we can show you and not just talk about it. And if we don't like that door we can try another."

Jim added his voice. "She's telling the truth, Katie. We found a lot of what they had to say very hard to believe. But once you live it, once you walk those stairs and see what we've seen, you'll believe, too."

"Yeah, like a World War II Japanese fighter plane attacking us. Or having the Merrimack from the Civil War attack us," Kate related. "Oh, and that modern Russian warship, don't want to forget about that one." She started shaking her head and huffed out a soft laugh.

"Not to mention being in a taxi at Coney Island one minute and sinking in an ocean the next," Jim went on to say since they had lived it, getting his Kate to nod her head.

"We've lost you haven't we?" Lex knew it was complex and hard to follow and Kate knew nothing about any of this. "I have a question for you. How did you get here and why do you know where you were from before coming here?" Lex really wanted an answer to that one.

Kate was used to switching topics quickly since Rick did it all the time. Still she had to get her feet under her first. "I… I remember being in an alley and there was pain, so much pain. Then there was someone… Next thing I knew I was walking into this town. I have no idea how I got here.

"A couple of bullies with guns had come into town and started taking what they wanted, threatening everyone. They'd already killed the one person that stood up to them. I don't know why but I felt I had to put a stop to it. At first they just laughed at me. They knew how to draw a gun fast but couldn't shoot straight. Both of them missed me. I did _not_ miss them.

"The townspeople begged me to stay and over time convinced me to be Sheriff. Then one day, Rick suddenly walked into town. We spent hours talking." Kate lowered her head. "Something up until that time we had done very little of." She knew she wasn't wholly responsible for that, but she was a part of it.

"We found a place to stay, saved our money, bought this building and renovated it by turning it into a restaurant. We're still trying to make a second floor apartment for ourselves. Then Rick asked me to marry him." Kate wiped at the tears that had started.

"Now I'm pregnant, learned that Indians were attacking other small towns, figured we were next and you showed up just as the Indians did.

"As to why we remember?" Kate shrugged her shoulders at that one.

"Actually a lot of this is Rick. He pushed me to accept being Sheriff, pushed to get us to buy the building and what to do with it." Pushed for them to be together, asked her to marry him, convinced her to stay and fight. She really had no idea where she'd be right now without him. And she didn't want to.

Lex had a theory but decided to keep that to herself for now. "We can get you two out of here. If you're willing to go."

"Kate?" They heard a new voice and all heads turned to find Rick standing in the doorway holding a sleeping Alexis in his arms. To him it felt like old times.

Kate couldn't believe that her husband had managed to sneak up on her. She knew just what he was asking of her, though.

"What about the town? I'm still Sheriff," Kate pointed out. At that moment Rick stepped up to her still holding Alexis.

"And what about wanting a doctor? You're pregnant. Women in this time have a greater chance of something going wrong. I'm not losing you, Kate. Not after all we've been through to get here. I want our happy ending. But we have to fight for it. We have to make the right choices. Talk to me. …I love you." He didn't want her reverting back to her old ways. He liked this Kate.

She lifted her hand to cup his face and he watched her face soften. "I love you, too. So much."

Kate turned her head to look at the others. "Where does this door of yours take us?" They had gotten here somehow and said they could prove it.

"Manhattan, New York City, January 19, 1999," Lex said.

Kate thought about it. "Twelve years into the past. I'm still in Stanford. We just buried…" She stopped talking and looked at her dad and the other Kate.

"We were at Coney Island after leaving our home filled with people." Kate still remembered that day. Like there was any possibility that she would forget it.

"Yeah, the second day from hell," Kate agreed which had the other Kate looking at her. They both knew what the first day from hell was. The day they found out their mother was dead.

Jim was ahead of both of them for a change. "But Katie and I are from that date. That's the date your device picked us up and moved us. Won't we be there, or are we already gone?" He knew there was a problem but was confused about the implications.

Lex was shaking her head. "Different timeline." To her the answer to that was obvious, just not so much to the others.

Jim took it and tried to understand, but still saw a problem. "Say we're gone. We come back but now there are two Kates and two Ricks."

She shook her head again. "Different timeline. Yes, if both of you stay there could be some complications. The two of you share the same fingerprints, have the same DNA, have the same parent or parents. However, I've gotten pretty good at hacking over the years." Lex was pretty sure she could do anything she wanted in 1999.

Kate turned to ask Lex for clarification. "Wait, say that again. The part about parents."

"Different timeline. It's possible that your mother isn't dead, even if it is January 19, 1999. It's equally possible that Jim's dead. Maybe he's the one that was involved and not your mother, or any combination thereof. Or Rick's dead or I am or any number of other possibilities or people." Lex could see a countless number of possibilities.

"We would know the future. Know what stocks to buy and what ones not to. We could be rich. Know who's going to win the World Series." Rick was on a roll. Right up to the point that his pregnant wife hit his arm and glared at him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Rift 36**

 _It is now one month later_

"You're sure about this? It's not too late. I'm positive the town would love to have their sheriff back," Lex asked, making certain of their final decision before she searched for the door and opened it.

As a group they'd had a long talk. Rick had taken to everything in the 1870s far faster than Kate had – if she had at all. They'd covered every possibility that they could think of. However, the allure of leaving 1876 and going to 1999 was just too appealing. Kate wanted a hospital for her pregnancy. She wanted those conveniences that electricity could provide. She also wanted her old job back for various reasons.

Rick was interested in going back to writing books instead of the little pamphlets that he'd been writing. He was willing to admit that he wanted the conveniences that electricity supplied also. And he wanted his bed back. Plus access to all those other restaurants.

Rick and Kate were a little more unsure about it. Yes, she was going back to 1999 but her mother would still be dead. Her loss was hurting her more than the other Kate. The older woman had had longer to become resigned to her mother not being there.

Rick was willing but knew he was going to miss 2327 and what that year provided.

Jim was just happy to have a home again. Kate was happy, both of them. He was still adapting to not having his wife, but he didn't feel the urge to have a drink and thought he never would.

For her part, Lex wanted to be anywhere either of the Ricks and Kates were. Especially where her dad was. If that meant 1876 then that was where she was willing to stay.

"Yes… No… Just open the damn door," Kate told her nervously. Lex looked at everyone else and saw nodding heads.

There was one more thing to consider. Their bodyguard B-5s were down to half power and would need recharging soon. The other B-5s, because they had run down the retreating Indians and killed them, were down to quarter power. They needed to be recharged even sooner.

Lex opened the door, poked her head inside, and sent in the first B-5 followed by Edgar.

"Edgar? You named it Edgar?" Rick hadn't known this until just now.

She defended her choice of names. "I missed you, Dad and besides, we already had a Rick."

One by one everyone followed her and started down the stairs. They encountered their first potential problem when they saw something coming up the stairs.

Lex had never seen anything like them before. There were five all told. They varied in height but looked to be about 6 feet on average. They wore medieval-looking armor and had long swords in scabbards. They themselves looked wrinkled and were yellow in color. It made them look sick. An illness kind of sick.

They had attached feathers, beads, gems, and even bones in various locations. Their clothing, armor, weapons and even their stringy hair was also a little yellow.

Lex placed her back up against the wall and ordered the B-5s to do the same. "No combat!" she yelled, reminding everyone not to attack or do anything that could be perceived as offensive in nature. They had seen what happened if you did.

The creatures coming up the stairs had long since seen them since they were more adapted to this area. They were warriors that were also part pirate. They roamed the planes performing assaults, killing, and plundering. They'd heard the child yell out and it made them growl angrily.

The first one in line actually stopped in front of Lex and leaned way in until it was a fraction of an inch away; it grinned at her. She could smell the stink of its breath and could feel the light spittle hit her face. Lex had lived for over 300 years and wasn't a frightened 16-year-old any longer. She simply stood there and smiled back at him or her. It was hard to tell.

It grunted its disappointment at her reaction and started walking again, growling at everyone along the way. The last one in line, though, stopped at the B-5 standing behind Lex and reached out to touch it.

" _NO COMBAT!"_ she yelled at it. It spun around and started talking to her in a language she didn't begin to understand. More like yelling, actually. It even drew its big sword that Lex could swear was made out of solid silver that had been buffed till it shined if not actually glowed. One of the others yelled out a single word, anyway that was what it sounded like. It sheathed its sword and barked at Lex. At least she took it as a bark. Thankfully it moved on.

They were several stairs away from the last of them when Lex finally let go of the breath that she had been holding and collapsed against the wall. She let her head tilt down and stared at the floor. She was startled and actually jumped when Rick touched her shoulder. "Nice work, Lex. I know a few ship Marines that wouldn't have taken that." He was very impressed with her fortitude.

"Thanks." Not that she was sure she deserved it. "We should go before they change their minds," Lex said, shaking from the adrenaline dump. She had to wait a moment before her legs listened to her command to move.

"What were they?" Kate called out from her place in their long line. There was no answer because no one knew.

Lex stopped at a door after counting each one on the way down. "What do you think?" she asked Rick and the others. "This is the door that leads to where we stayed for several weeks on the way up. The one with that Nazi patrol boat." She didn't want to decide for everyone.

"NAZIS!" Kate exclaimed, sounding concerned.

"We killed them and blew up their boat, although there may be another one by now. Or the place may be inhabited by this point. Plus we used up all the food that we found last time." Granted food wasn't a problem at the moment. They'd filled all of their backpacks with food when they'd left. Unfortunately all of it would perish soon since none of it came in cans.

Rick pulled out a weapon and handed it to Kate, then another for Jim. Kate knew that Kate and her dad were actually good shots, plus Kate was used to shooting at people if she had to. So Lex did the same for them.

"We play it by ear, I guess." Lex opened the door and sent Edgar in first followed by herself, Kate, Rick, Kate, Rick, and then Jim, quickly followed by another two bodyguards. Alexis stayed with hers on the stairs while a B-5 held the door open.

Just minutes later Kate caught up to the others. "I thought you said you blew up a boat here?" She and the others hadn't seen anyone or any evidence of an explosion.

"We did." Even Lex was confused as were Kate, Jim, and Rick. "I'll get the others and see what we have." She headed for the door to get Alexis in here along with all of the B-5s.

It was almost an hour later. They had banded together and were comparing notes.

"So it's just like we found it the first time." Lex didn't understand it, but she wasn't going to fight it.

"Mommy, can I go swimming?" Alexis was standing with them right next to her B-5 and was pointing at the pool.

"Do you think it's safe?" Kate was willing to let her provided Lex and Rick approved.

"I don't see why not." Rick was willing.

"Okay, here's what we need to handle now: we don't have enough beds this time, but I'm sure we can manage. I'm going to try and find a way to plug in the B-5s again. If we stay here long enough we can recharge all of them. Someone want to start dinner?" Lex was done talking and walked away. She had things to do.

"I think that's my cue." Rick checked with Kate first before heading for the kitchen, followed by the other Rick.

"It looks nice," Kate was willing to admit.

"We stayed here for weeks last time and it was starting to feel like home. A little isolated but nice," Kate told her. "I'm going to go get Alexis changed and into the pool. Who ever wants to can join us." Kate took Alexis's hand and went to the room they'd used last time.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick, Kate, and even Jim were satisfied to see Alexis becoming her normal self again. They had been in this house for 5 days and like last time, they were eating the food that they'd found here along with any perishables that they'd brought with them.

The Ricks were presently cooking while the Kates and Alexis were lounging in the pool. Since their town in the middle of Montana didn't have much in the way of lakes and certainly not a pool, plus the fact that Kate originally only had the clothes that she had been wearing. It left her to swim in her bra and panties, since skinny dipping was out of the question.

"Mommy?" Little Alexis had a question.

Kate opened her eyes and looked at her. "What, honey?" She didn't know what to expect.

"Is she Mommy, too?" Alexis asked, pointing at the other Kate. It was the only way she knew to ask her question. There were now two Mommies even if they did look just a little different.

"Kate?" Kate called, which in itself felt weird.

"Hmm?" Kate was content right where she was.

"I think Alexis has figured out that we look a lot alike. I'm Mommy and since you look like me – or are me – she wants to know if you are Mommy, too."

That had Kate opening her eyes and looking at the two of them. She moaned silently. It sounded a lot like a mommy moment and she just knew she was going to suck at being a mommy. It was why she was so glad to have Castle with her. He was a million times better at this than she ever would be, she was sure of it. Still Kate had to think fast. She stepped in closer. "This Kate is your mommy. I'm her sister, not your mommy. We just look a lot alike." Kate hoped a five-year-old was mature enough to understand that.

"Sister?" Alexis had to think about that.

"Yes, sister. The same mommy and same daddy...sister." Even if clone was a little more accurate. Just barely.

Alexis thought she understood and reached out her arms to Kate who reluctantly took her into her arms. Kate knew she was going to have to get used to this soon. Although she found that having Alexis in her arms was somehow calming and she hugged her a little tighter.

"Sister," Alexis said happily. Kate knew she had it wrong from her perspective. She was more an aunt than Kate's sister, but she went with it and just kept hugging her partly because it felt nice.

"She really knows how to wrap a person about her little finger." Kate chuckled since she knew she had been a goner long ago.

Kate just smiled. "Yeah." She was willing to admit that this little girl was going to get what she wanted whenever she asked for it. "I don't even know if mine is a boy or a girl."

"Lex might be able to fix that if you want to know. We're all alive because of her." Kate was more than willing to acknowledge that Lex was the leader of this little group and she certainly didn't have a problem with that.

Kate relinquished Alexis to Kate and found that as she was getting out of the pool that she kind of missed not holding onto her. She dismissed the feeling but it still lingered.

It took some searching but she found Lex with a B-5 unit out by the windmill. "What are you doing?" Kate was curious.

"Recharging this B-5. So far it's taking one day per B-5. This windmill just doesn't put out that much power so it takes close to all day to just recharge one of them. I'm just plugging in number six." Lex actually hated how long it was taking. Still it was better than nothing at all.

"And you have 16 of them." Kate had noticed just how many they had. "How long was it till that Nazi boat showed up last time?" Kate was suspecting it would repeat this time.

"About a month give or take. We used up every scrap of food this place had last time. With two more people it'll go even faster. And yes, we'll be cutting it close if history repeats itself."

Kate thought a bit. "How easy was it to sink it last time?" More people might mean a better chance of someone getting hurt.

"We waited till they fired first. After that it was easy. Are you suggesting that we fire first this time?" Provided that it showed up at all.

"No, I'm suggesting that we leave the second your last robot is recharged." Kate didn't even want to be here when or if that boat showed up. Let alone find out why it showed up.

"We can do that. Was that why you're here?" Lex wasn't sure but the Kate she knew usually had more than one reason for anything.

"Kate, the younger Kate, suggested that you…that you could tell me the sex of my baby." They hadn't talked about trying to find out the sex because it was impossible in 1876. She and Rick hadn't talked about trying to find out or if they even could.

Lex could've kick herself. She could do a whole lot more than that for her. "That and more, give me a minute." She wanted to finish hooking up the B-5.

"Okay, don't move," Lex told her. Then she took out a device and ran it over Kate from head to toe.

"What is that thing?" Kate had never seen one before.

"This is an Alliance scanner from 2327. It was my stepfather's as were the wristbands and everything in them," Lex explained then looked at the data. Fortunately for her, it was easy to read. "You could use some more vitamins, but it looks like you've been eating well enough. And you've picked up a virus from 1876 that we're going to need to take care of. You're not feeling any symptoms yet but you will be soon. I'll need to scan everyone else just in case. If I don't it might affect the baby.

"As for the baby…" Lex ran the scanner over her baby bump once and looked at the data. "He looks perfectly healthy. You're a good mother." Lex liked what she saw.

"HE? It's…it's a boy." Kate wasn't sure what she wanted. Rick had done so well alone with Alexis so she was sure he would be great again. But she really did want to give him a son.

"You and Dad are having a boy." Lex's face lit up. "A baby brother." She suddenly found that she couldn't wait.

"A boy," Kate repeated to herself again.

"I'll let you tell Dad. I'm going to go scan everyone else and start working on an injection for you and everybody." Lex started to leave. "Congratulations, Kate." Lex held her arm for a moment before walking away.

Lex left a Kate in her wake whose mind was in a whirl. She had to plan a way on how to tell her husband. First she had to find out if he even wanted to know.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis had been running around happier than Rick and Kate and even Jim had seen her since leaving the ship. Lex hated to bring it up but she had just disconnected the last B-5 unit from the windmill. All of them were recharged now and since none of them actually even moved much, even the first one was still fully charged.

She brought it up anyway. "We can leave anytime we please." The sad faces told her all she needed to know. "We have maybe a week, maybe, before that German patrol boat shows up. They'll send someone to find out what happened to it." That was a given.

"MOMMY!" The sound of Alexis laughing broke the silence as Alexis came running in with Kate hot on her heels, till Kate saw everyone else.

"What's up?" Kate just knew it was something bad.

Rick intercepted her and hugged her. "Time to go. That German boat is going to show up soon."

"Damn." Kate knew they were using up the food and needed to do something. Their attempts at fishing hadn't gone any better than last time had.

"Alexis isn't going to like this." Hell, Kate wasn't going to like this.

"It really can't be helped. We don't know exactly where we are this time anymore than we did last time," Rick pointed out. Kate let her head fall onto his chest.

"It feels weird watching this. Watching them…us," Rick murmured to Kate who nodded. Seeing their younger selves had been weird from the beginning, let alone now. It also made them wish they were that age again. Then Kate moved in close and actually duplicated what the younger Kate was doing with Rick.

"It's a boy," she whispered softly. She'd spent days trying to find the right time, but never came up with anything. It felt like it was now or never.

"What?" Rick wasn't sure he had heard right. And Kate said it like she knew for certain.

"Lex told me. She found out at the same time she found out she needed to give all of us those shots. I've spent days trying to find the right time to tell you." She hoped he'd forgive her for not telling him earlier.

Rick was far to _o_ happy to worry about what she knew when. "A boy!" His voice cracked but the sound of it lifted Kate's spirits. Enough that she lifted up on tiptoe to kiss him. He held her tighter and kissed her. He still loved her. She was still the luckiest woman on the planet.


	37. Chapter 37

**Rift 37**

Going down the stairs was turning out to be a lot easier than it was going up. It also allowed Lex a view of what was coming either up the stairs or what was on the next landing.

The last two landings had had a few people on them. They looked to be questioning whether they should find out what was behind this door. Lex smiled widely since she knew what was behind this particular door. She decided to risk it. "I'll tell you what's behind this door if you can tell me how far away the large landing with several small shops that sell various things is. How many landings is it from here?" Lex inquired as Rick and Kate joined her.

"Information for information." It sounded like they were discussing it amongst themselves but it was in a language none of them recognized. Lex silently swore that when they got to 1999 she was going to take language classes. All she knew well enough to do her any good was English.

"We accept. The landing you are looking for is another fourteen landings down. Now, tell us what is behind this door." He had held up his end now he wanted her to hold up hers.

Lex nodded. "Behind that door is a realm of all fire. Like all the doors we've opened, it's safe to open, however, stepping through is another matter."

That got them talking to each other again. "Perfect, thank you. We will wait until you have passed to open the door." Lex, Rick, and Kate were a little shocked. If they went through that door they were going to burnt to a crisp.

Still Lex got what she wanted. She left them and made sure everyone was past them and didn't look back. Maybe they were bluffing, or maybe…

Rick and Kate caught up to her. "You really think they're going to open that door?" Kate couldn't imagine them actually doing that.

"It's possible. Remember, Snohbal was able to alter her form to look like you. Those people may be able to do the same and that was precisely the door they wanted." Lex was only guessing and she knew it. It still left the question. It was safe to open the door just not that safe to step through said door. So why didn't they know that?

Lex stopped at the top of a landing and looked down. The next landing was the landing she was looking for. From here she knew just how many doors it was to 1999. Rick and Kate joined her. She looked at them intently. "This is it. Remind the others: absolutely no combat of any kind. Just be careful and watch out for pickpockets. Combat is forbidden but theft is not." Lex waited for Kate and Rick to pass that information back to the others. Satisfied, she started down the stairs with a B-5 out in front, Edgar being next, followed by herself.

Snohbal may have talked about this level but seeing it, smelling it, and hearing all the voices, most of which she actually understood, was something else. Lex just couldn't resist doing some window shopping. The open shopkeepers did what all shopkeepers did. They yelled that they had specials, pointed out individual people, and tried to entice them to buy something.

Both Kates found themselves together and were standing in front of a food shop. "What's that?" Kate pointed at something she couldn't even guess at. Then the shop's owner started to try and sell it to her. "I don't understand a word he says."

"She with you? This will help her, this will help. Only 1,000,000 platinum pieces." He offered up a ring to Lex.

Lex didn't take it but did look at it. To her it looked like an earring that had a prismatic crystal set into a silver colored bezel. It really was pretty. "Just the one?" She had no interest in wearing just one earring. It would look weird. Plus her piercing in her other ear would close up if she didn't have something in it.

"No, no. 1,000,000 platinum pieces for the pair." And he placed another one just like it on the display. Okay, now they were getting somewhere. Just one problem – she had no idea what a platinum piece was let alone having 1,000,000 of them.

"No, thanks." Lex couldn't buy it so it didn't matter.

"No, no. You buy. 800,000 platinum pieces." That had Lex stopping in place. Haggling was something she could do and understand.

"I don't have any platinum pieces, but I have these." Lex reached into her top, between her breasts, and pulled out a small bag. She handed over one of the gems that was inside.

She watched him scoop it up off his display board and started looking at it. Then he pulled out something and waved it over it. "No, no. Not enough, you need more," he informed Lex.

She thought about it. She didn't really know what they were worth. All she knew was that her stepsister had left them inside her suitcase along with a number of things. All of which had gone back into her suitcase when they had left the ship. Lex shook her head and held out her hand for him to hand it back.

He brought his price down. "600,000 platinum pieces."

"500,000 but only after you tell me what they do and how to make them work," Lex countered.

"Yes, yes. 550,000 platinum pieces." He laid a piece of paper on his display board.

 _ **Traveler**_ _ **'**_ _ **s earrings**_ _consist of a prismatic crystal set into a platinum bezel. A traveler's translator provides its owner a basic and limited ability to communicate with intelligent creatures that speak unfamiliar languages._

 _When created, a traveler's translator is imprinted with a single base language chosen by its creator, and is capable of learning one additional language. When its owner speaks the command word, the traveler's translator begins listening to all spoken conversations and speech within 30 feet. After 1 minute's exposure to a language other than its base language, the translator learns the new language. Thereafter, the item automatically translates speech of the newly learned language into the translator's base language, telepathically imparting the translated words to its owner. A traveler's translator can store only one learned language at a time and can learn only one language per day—speaking the command word again after at least 24 hours causes the translator to erase the previously learned language (but not its base language) to make room for a new language._

"500,000. What is the base language and do I need both earrings to make it work?" Lex was intrigued. She could listen but not speak so its usefulness was limited.

"Yes, yes, 550,000. This language and need both."

"And what is the command word and 500,000." Lex wasn't giving in." He wanted to sell it, he had to bring the price down.

"Yes, yes. Command word after you buy. 550,000," he countered and didn't budge on his price.

Lex simply held out her hand for him to hand her gem back to her. "No, no." He sighed heavily. "500,000 platinum pieces. Four more?" he countered and agreed to her price.

She knew she had several more and now knew their worth. Or at least their worth to this guy. Lex started fishing out four more then a thought hit her. "How long do these last?" She feared they only worked a few times.

He tried to sound convincing. "No, no. Forever. Not fake; no curse." Lex placed four more on his display.

"Yes, yes. You be happy. Yours." He was certainly happy to make a tidy little profit off this stupid human.

She picked up both of them and put her little bag back between her breasts. Then she looked the earrings over before she tried to put them on after taking hers off.

Now it was time to find out if they worked. The two Kates were still trying to figure out what this meat snack was but the guy just kept saying the same thing: _owlbear 'uS, SoHvaD 'ey._

"He says they are owlbear legs, very tasty," Lex told them.

"And how do you know what he's saying?" Kate challenged.

Lex turned and pointed to the shopkeeper. "I bought the earrings from him. They translate any one language per day." She showed off her new jewelry.

Both women loved the look of them. "Does he have more?" Kate was interested. Lex shrugged and watched as Kate walked over to him. He shook his head.

Kate came back dejected. "Just my luck. Probably couldn't afford them anyway."

The other Kate had a question though. "Just what did you use for money?" She had some coins from 1876 but that was all.

He called out to the three of them. "Yes, yes. Something better." Both Kates were willing to listen and walked over to him leaving Lex with their owlbear legs. She didn't want one so she followed them.

"Okay, what have you got?" Kate questioned.

"Pretty lady, pretty things." He turned his back on them and then turned back around and placed a ring on his display table.

"What is this thing?" Kate wasn't sure she was impressed with what it looked like. It looked like a plain white metal ring. No diamonds, no gems, no nothing.

"Yes, yes. Perfect." He laid a piece of paper on his display table for Kate to read.

 _ **Ring of Regeneration**_ _:_ _This white gold ring continually allows a living wearer to heal damage every hour rather than every day. If the wearer loses a limb, an organ, or any other body part while wearing this ring, the ring_ _regenerates_ _it. In either case, only damage taken while wearing the ring is regenerated._

Kate's eyes opened wide. "This little thing will regrow limbs?" She was shocked and didn't believe him for a moment.

"Yes, yes, guarantee. Only 500,000 platinum pieces." He began with the amount of money he got off their friend, thinking they would go for it.

Lex cleared her throat. _"Haggle_ _,_ _"_ she coughed with her hand to her mouth.

Kate had no idea what she was going to do with the coins that she did have, but Rick had insisted that they bring what they had.

"200,000 and I pay with these." Kate placed two coins on his display table. He snatched them up and looked carefully at them. He had no idea what they were or what their true worth was. However, he'd seen practically every form of money known but had never seen anything like them. To him that meant they were a real treasure. He would be the only one who had any.

"Yes, yes. Yours." It was sold and he allowed Kate to pick it up and look it over.

It was solid white, didn't seem to weigh anything so she decided to risk and it and slid it on her off hand ring finger. She didn't feel any different and started to wonder if the stupid thing even worked. Still it had cost her next to nothing.

"You want something? I have more." Kate handed Kate a couple of coins.

Kate looked up at the guy who was looking over his new coins still. "What have you got?" Kate asked him.

"Oh, yes, yes." He hadn't had buyers like this in a long time. He was more than willing to take their money from them.

He turned his back and then turned around and placed it on his display counter. To Kate it looked like a simple black steel ring. It had no writing and no gems. In fact it looked like it actually absorbed the light. "What is it?" Kate wasn't sure she liked it. He laid another piece of paper on his display counter.

 _ **Ring of Infinite Souls**_ _: This ring grants the wearer true sight. It allows the wearer to see the souls of anyone and anything, allowing them to decide whether someone will make a good ally._

Kate tried to think of possible uses for this thing. She came up empty and shook her head and pushed it away from her.

"No, no." If she didn't like that maybe she would like this. He turned around and pulled something out and turned around and placed it on his display counter.

There were five of them in total and to Kate each looked like a simple diamond stud earring. Seen one seen them all. It did sparkle in a way that she wasn't use to, though. "What are they?" She was intrigued since they were at least earrings. He slid a piece of paper onto his display counter.

 _An_ _ **Earring of Whisper**_ _is a bejeweled and enchanted item that delivers and receives messages to and from the other connected earrings from any distance. To send a message, the wearer must activate the earring by touching it, although it will passively receive messages._

Okay, she thought that might be useful. No matter where her friends went she could talk to them. Except for Kate who had just bought two earrings. Kate shook her head and started waking away. "No, no. Last item." He wasn't willing to give up that easily. Kate was done and just kept walking. "Beauty Ring!" he called out but Kate just kept walking until she joined Rick.

"He seemed to want to sell you something rather badly." Rick had been paying attention even if he wasn't interested.

"Yeah, but I wasn't buying. Did you find anything or do we move on?" Kate was ready to leave.

"Did _you_ buy anything, Beckett?" Rick was curious.

She showed off her new ring. "It's suppose to heal me faster and even regrow limbs." She handed him the piece of paper that went with it.

"Wow! Do you think he had another one? What did it cost you?" Rick knew she wouldn't spend much; she was more of a saver than a spender. Spending was his job.

"I gave him two-ten dollar pieces." She was pretty sure she had just stolen it from him.

"Seriously? Now I _know_ I want one." Rick started looking for where she had bought it.

"Let's just go, Castle. It doesn't work anyway." She took hold of his arm.

"You don't know that." Rick was willing to believe.

"I bought it for twenty dollars. Of course it doesn't work, now let's go." Kate pulled him in the direction of the others who were starting to assemble at the stairs going down.

Lex counted to make sure they had everyone before ordering the B-5s to start back up the stairs followed by Edgar and then herself. The door Snohbal had come out of was down there. Now all she had to do was count doors on the way back up to find the door to 1999.

"You think that stuff was real?" Kate called out to Lex who was just in front of her.

Lex kept her eyes on the stairs. "Well the earrings I bought from him did translate whatever that guy was saying. Whatever an owlbear is." She'd never heard of such a thing.

That had Kate thinking about the ring that Kate had bought. "Wow, what if it really can regrow limbs?" Kate whispered mostly to herself.

All of them soon heard Jim's voice in their ears, thanks to Rick's communication system. "We're being followed," he warned everyone. His personal B-5 was right behind him, followed by two normal B-5s.

Three B-5s were next then Rick and Kate so they turned to look around and spotted who was behind them. They were short and barely clothed. One looked to be male while the other was clearly female. They didn't remember seeing them on the landing, still they must have been there or had just walked right through it from below.

Rick stumbled while looking behind him and Kate grabbed hold of him. "Eyes forward, Castle." The fact that the female was displaying a lot of skin, some that definitely jiggled sexily was not lost on her.

He turned to look where he was going only to turn his head back to look again before being slapped upside the back of his head by Kate. "I could swear I've seen them somewhere before. I just can't place them." He was sure of it and was doing his best to search his memory.

"Sure you have, Castle." She was still annoyed that he was watching her boobs bounce with every step on the stairs.

Both of them were barely four feet tall. The female wasn't wearing much of anything at all. She had something soft and blue on her shins and was wearing a blue armband on her upper left arm. She had some kind of blue crown woven into her hair and was dressed in a soft blue nightgown that flowed when she walked. It displayed that she was wearing a blue thong and that blue bra did nothing to hold her tits in place.

Rick kept looking behind him which forced Kate to do the same.

The person next to her was mostly green. Soft green skin, dark green hair that pointed straight up as if he'd put gel into it and styled it to look like that. He was wearing green armor, green bracers, green shin guards, and green shoes. While the female didn't look to be carrying a weapon, this fellow appeared to have two. One was a bow; he had a quiver of arrows and what looked like a sickle that hung at his waist.

Kate had to admit that they were quite the pair.

"They're still with me," Jim called out to everyone. It wasn't that Jim was worried. Neither of them looked very threatening. Still Lex had drummed it into them to be cautious while on the stairs.

Lex had reached the 1999 door. She'd been counting since leaving that big landing that Snohbal had talked about. She kept Edgar with her and had Rick and Kate go past her along with four B-5s and the B-5 that was carrying Alexis. The little girl had gone back to being far too quiet.

Rick and Kate had been talking to her the entire time, but she never said a word. Even now both Rick and Kate were standing next to her and cooing soft words to her.

"Let them pass," Lex told everyone, meaning the two behind them. So with everyone hugging the wall, Jim watched them walk past him. While the male was sizing him up the female smiled a smile that had Jim melting. It was after they had both gone past that he suddenly realized that he had an erection, which was a complete surprise. He could only remember that happening when he was a hormone-charged teenager.

Rick and Kate were next and he was still struggling with trying to remember where he'd seen at least her before. Kate didn't fail to notice that the male looked her over with a predator's eye. He did the same to Rick.

Rick sucked in a breath the second he realized that he had an erection as they both watched them walk past. _God, even her ass sways._ Kate could almost feel the sex oozing off of her.

Lex had never seen anything like them and she got the same treatment as the others. He looked her over like he was trying to find out if she was a threat, while the female simply smiled at her.

Rick, Kate, and Alexis were next. Kate felt like she was being examined while Rick did his best to try and hide his erection. Alexis finally spoke and both of them stopped to look at her. "You're a pretty lady!"

The female reached out a hand and stroked Alexis's lower leg which made her giggle from the touch. "Thank you, child." She looked at Kate. "What is her name?"

"Swistle," the male cautioned. The female paid him no mind and produced what to Kate looked like a blue and white marble. She intended to present it to Alexis who started to reach for it, only to have Kate stop her.

"It is safe; what is her name?" Her voice sounded like music. In fact she practically sang it unlike the male who sounded far more strict. "I mean no harm."

Rick risked it. "Alexis. Her name is Alexis." He knew combat was forbidden, but that didn't stop everyone. Even he was thinking of what weapon and what ammunition he wanted should something happened to Alexis.

"Alexis." The way she said it even had Kate and Rick swooning. "It is safe. Here, child." She once again reached up to hand her the marble. This time Kate let Alexis take it.

"It's pretty!" Alexis only had eyes for her new marble.

"Swistle," the male prodded. They had somewhere they wanted to be and this stop was slowing them down.

"Alexis… I will remember." She smiled up at Alexis and began walking, the male right behind her.

"What do you say?" Kate reminded Alexis.

"Thank you," Alexis called after them. They watch both of them stop for a moment.

"You are welcome, Alexis. I shall remember." And they started on their way again.

They were almost out of sight. "Well, that was different." Rick didn't know what to make of it and he was still trying to hide the erection that he still had.

He was thankful that Kate hadn't noticed and only had eyes for Alexis and her new blue and white marble.

"It's pretty, Mommy."


	38. Chapter 38

**Rift 38**

Lex made sure everyone was ready. She could imagine what was on the other side of this door and if she was right it was only going to complicate things even further. She'd also decided that she would be first in and was already thinking of all the medical stuff she had in one of her wristbands.

She opened the door, stepped through, and looked down the dead end that was this alleyway. What she saw shocked her into inaction. What she saw was a woman down on her knees, leaving what looked like another bundle of flowers to go with the others that were there. It looked like this would make three. "Johanna?" Lex's voice cracked and she barely breathed her name. Still the woman had heard her and scrambled to her feet with a look of fear on her face.

"Johanna, wait! …Please. We're not going to hurt you," Lex yelled. It was just enough to get her to stop and look at the young woman that had just come through a door at the end of the alley. However, it was Lex's voice that was loud enough for Kate to have heard her.

Hearing that name, she rushed through the door only to find the impossible. She was right behind Lex and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Mom?" It wasn't possible, it just wasn't.

Johanna was equally shocked. The woman behind the strange woman was her daughter and that just wasn't possible. Jo placed both hands over her mouth. "Katie?" Jo was ready to cry a river of tears.

"MOM!" Kate went around Lex. She hurried to Johanna, wrapped her arms around her, and started crying. Johanna couldn't believe it. Her daughter was in her arms; she cried just as heavily with her.

Hearing Kate yell, _"M_ _om_ _,"_ Kate pushed past her husband and went through the door where she found the other Kate and her mother hugging and crying.

"Mom!" Kate couldn't believe it. After all these years, she was alive! At her daughter's voice, Johanna opened her eyes and turned her head to look. What she saw made no sense. It was her daughter, of that she was sure, but she looked older and she was pregnant! Johanna held onto a crying daughter while she watched her daughter walk right to her. This daughter looked to be crying, too. "Mom?" she asked in a voice that sounded like she didn't believe.

Jo looked at the daughter in her arms then at the daughter standing next to her. "Katie? But you're…dead." The Katie in her arms let go of her and now the Katies were standing next to each other and both were crying. "What… I don't…" Johanna had no words for this. None of this was possible.

Johanna noticed a young man come out the door and stand behind the first woman. She instantly recognized him. She loved his books, even if he didn't write them anymore. With nothing new of his to read, she'd read them over and over again. Then it got even more confusing. Another Rick came out of the door and joined the other one. Only this Rick looked older and perhaps a little heavier.

Johanna returned her gaze to her dead…daughters?

A flash of metal got her attention and something silver and white came out the door. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was immediately followed by two more. "What…what is going on?" Just who were these people?

Then Johanna clapped her hands over her mouth at who came out the door next. Her body was quaking and the tears were now flowing fast and heavy. She sank to her knees and shook her head. "Jim." She barely got the word out, but it was enough to get both Kates to turn and see Jim walking out and standing next to Rick.

Jim went into total shock. _"JO?"_ But she was dead. He'd seen her dead body; he'd buried her. Jim found his legs and Johanna watched him come right up to her. She was dreaming or suffering a nervous breakdown. It was the only possible answer. She didn't move until he was right in front of her.

"You…you're dead." Johanna's vision of him was a little blurry as she did nothing to clear her eyes of tears. Jim reached out to touch her, it would make her real.

"It's Mom, Dad," Kate told him. "Mom," the other Kate echoed.

"But you're dead," Jim said to her which only confused her even more. She was alive and her family was dead; she shook her head, uncertain. Then she found herself being raised to her feet by her husband. He embraced her and she could feel him weep. She buried her head against his chest and broke down. Neither of them felt the arms of their two Katies holding both of them.

Rick spoke to Lex. "This is unexpected." She nodded her agreement.

Rick walked forward to stand behind his pregnant wife and began stroking her shoulders. He could only imagine what she was feeling. The walls she had built to keep people out, all because of this woman, were crashing down.

"Timeline?" Rick offered as an explanation and Lex nodded again.

"I wonder what else has changed." This definitely wasn't the 1999 that Lex was expecting. It meant Snohbal had never been here. Did that mean she never made it out of her realm and had been captured? Or had she been killed years ago? Was it something else entirely? Lex actually started to worry for her. She just wasn't sure what she could do for her. She was her stepmother and she loved her.

The crying was slowly starting to subside. "What… How?" Johanna had questions.

"That's really complicated Jo, really complicated." Jim didn't miss it was him saying it this time. The shoe was on the other foot this time.

"But…but you're dead. Both of you." Her eyes landed on the older Kate who was still shedding tears like the others were, including herself. It was Katie, but she was older.

Johanna touched her hand to Jim's face and felt him rest his hand on hers. He looked at her with the love she'd sorely missed.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but we need to move." Lex had given them a few minutes, but it was time to go. Things were obviously not what she remembered, so just how dangerous was it here?

"We can…we can get a taxi over there." Johanna pointed then her eyes landed on all the silver and white men standing at the end of the alley.

"We're going to need something a little bigger than a taxi." They needed space for 16 B-5s after all.

"I…" Johanna still couldn't believe what she was seeing and feeling and her mind wasn't focused on the problem.

"Can we rent a truck, van, moving van maybe?" Lex inquired gently, knowing Johanna was feeling quite fragile at the moment. They needed something that would hold 16 B-5s.

"I know just the place." Rick was in his element. He just needed a phone.

Johanna wiped at her tears. "Are you…Richard Castle?" she asked him after letting go of everyone else, though she was happy when none of them moved much.

"That's right, you're a fan." He'd momentarily forgotten that his wife's mother had been an ardent devotee who had a complete autographed collection of his books.

"But you're dead," Jo said haltingly.

"Uh oh." Lex's worst fears just came to life. If her dad was dead, did that mean she was, too? What had changed? "That could be trouble, Dad."

"Dead?" Rick couldn't believe it. Maybe he had been killed while helping Kate chase down killers. He'd always known that was a possibility. It was just that he always managed to avoid it or Kate would save him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but asked, "When?"

"Years ago," Johanna replied.

"Oh crap!" Now Lex knew they were in trouble.

"And who are you?" Johanna looked at her.

"His daughter, Alexis," Lex answered only to see mostly a blank face.

"He had a daughter?" That was news to Johanna.

"We're in trouble, Dad, big trouble." Lex really didn't like the look of things.

Kate left her mother because her heart was aching for her husband; she slipped her arms around his neck. "We'll figure it out, Castle." Then she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm dead." A very stunned Rick was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Not to me, babe," Kate assured him.

Johanna watched the entire interaction and it made no sense to her. Her dead family was standing next to her. That in itself was a miracle, but why were there two Katies and two Richard Castles?

She reached out and pinched Jim, hard. "OW!" he complained and looked at his wife. "What was that for?" His dead wife was abusing him.

"It… I… You two are dead." Johanna was starting to come to grips with the situation and was beginning to want answers.

"You're the one that's dead, Mom," Kate retorted and saw her mother open her mouth only to close it a moment later.

Lex brought everyone back to the present. "We need to get out of this alley – now."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex hated doing this. After all she had been in this situation for untold years. "Edgar, you and the others need to stay here for a while. We have to answer a lot of questions." She sighed. "B-5s, you will shutdown to conserve power. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged." Then she watched as all of them shutdown "We'll work it out, guys. Somehow we'll work it out." Lex rolled the door down and locked it. The general storage locker had been prepaid for 3 months thanks to Johanna. They'd found out none of them had bank accounts.

Lex met Kate downstairs and took a taxi with her back to Johanna's apartment. They came in to find Johanna sitting between the younger Kate and Jim as she listened to what these two had to say. Lex and Kate went over to the two Ricks who were standing in the small kitchen. Actually the entire apartment had turned out to be small. It was a typical New York apartment. It was tiny and a little on the old side.

"How's she doing?" Lex asked the Ricks.

"She's barely said a word since you two have been gone," Rick noted with concern.

"We have a lot of questions, too." Lex knew they had a lot to learn. Things were obviously different.

"I don't remember this place," Kate remarked, looking around. She'd lived in some small places but her parents had never lived in anything this small that she could remember.

Rick tapped the phone book that they'd used to find a truck they could rent, get the B-5s into, then drive them over to a storage center using the money and ID that Johanna had provided. "We're not listed in this." He hated to admit it, but it really was looking like he was dead.

Lex sighed as they watched the Becketts talking. "Then we fix that. We just need a computer with internet access." She _thought_ she could fix that.

"I'll ask." Kate went over to her dad and mom. A few moments later she was back with her mom's laptop and set it on the counter.

Lex opened it. "This thing is an antique," she complained, having been used to computers from 2327. "Great, no Wi-fi." She closed it and looked at Kate.

Kate went to ask about connecting to the internet. Rick thought he had an answer, though. "We can use the New York Public Library's Wi-fi, provided we can find an open computer."

Kate came back shaking her head. "This place doesn't have a connection. She only has one at work." She was at least thankful that her mother was still working.

"The Public Library it is, then." Rick asked Kate to inform the others that they were leaving and where they were going.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

The Library's Stephen A. Schwarzman Building was busy but they found an open spot pretty much in the very center. Lex sat down and had both Ricks and Kate standing behind her. "Let's see what we can learn." She started with why Johanna thought her family was dead. "Oh my."

Rick was the fastest reader and had finished before the others had even made it a quarter of the way through. "You and Jim were found dead in that alley. The police blamed it on random gang violence and closed the case. The same alley where Johanna had died." Kate sagged against her husband. "What else?"

Lex did a search for herself and her dad. She found a story on the life and death of Richard Castle, an up-and-coming writer. As before, Rick was done before the others had barely started. "We were killed in a car accident in LA. You, me, and Meredith. It says you were…four months old." His heart sank. "What the hell is going on?"

"Timelines, Dad, timelines." This one was turning out to be a mess. Lex didn't want to dwell on that so she started searching for something else, or in this case someone.

"Oh my god!" Kate saw the headline while she let Rick read. He gave them the Cliffs Notes. "William H. Bracken was elected president in the November election. He's been in office for just over 6 months. He started out with the lowest approval rating of any president in history; he lost the popular vote but won the electoral college vote.

"In the last month his approval rating has improved greatly. In just a few months he's gone from 26% to 61%. Scroll down, please," Rick asked Lex. "He's sent three aircraft carrier groups to the Korean Peninsula and they should be arriving in about two weeks. He's sent additional B-1 Bombers to the air base in Guam as well as additional air wings to Japan. The Chinese have condemned all of these moves as being provocative and destabilizing the Korean Peninsula." Rick was ready to collapse.

"He's going to start a war." Kate couldn't believe it. Her mother was alive and yet the planet was in the hands of an egotistical madman and murderer even if they hadn't found any concrete proof which could convict him.

"How do we stop him? You said he had been convicted of drug manufacturing with intent to distribute along with tax evasion, but not murder." Kate remembered what she had been told.

"Mom and Dad used the information that they'd gotten from Roy; the press and paparazzi made quick work of his ability to remain a senator. But we don't have that information unless Roy still does in this timeline," Lex reminded them.

"Fight a sitting president." Rick hated the idea. He thought they had little chance of success.

Lex meanwhile had gone back to searching. "Uh-oh." She'd found something and it wasn't good.

As before, Rick filled them in since he was already done reading. "Captain Roy Montgomery and his family were found dead in their family home. The police blamed it on a home invasion that had gone wrong. Every member of the family was shot several times. Local residents didn't report any disturbance during the home invasion. He was replaced at the 12th precinct by a Captain Kian Sullivan."

"Never heard of him," Kate commented which was not good news.

"So he killed Kate and Jim in this timeline instead of Johanna," Rick said since he wasn't familiar with 1999.

"And Dad and I died years ago, so going home is out." Lex was not happy. This timeline was turning out to be a bust.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Rick asked them since he didn't have any idea. "Lex?" Rick had learned with his time on the ship that she was brilliant and a good leader for this group.

"Take Johanna and go back into the stairs? I don't know." She was at a loss and hated to admit it.

Rick pointed out a big problem. "And go where? Granted you said that the number of doors was literally endless, but we could be opening doors until we all die of old age before we find one we all like."

Lex started shaking her head until an idea hit her. "Mom's book!" She shrugged off her backpack then looked around. The Library was still a little busy and not a good place to do this. "We need someplace private."

"I know just the spot," Rick told them and began walking. Lex hustled to turn off the computer then followed her dad. They followed him into the bowels of the library. He turned off to one side and went down a short set of stairs then turned right and took them to a small table. The area was totally empty of people.

"Almost no one comes to this section. We can keep our eyes open while you do what you want," Rick assured Lex. She sat at the table while the others gathered around her. She pulled out a rather thick book and opened it. Immediately a series of buildings popped up as she folded out the pages to form them. "WOW!" Rick was impressed and even reached out to close that page only to see the next page open on another set of buildings before allowing Lex to turn back to the original page.

"Show me a place where we can go and stay for a long time. A place where we can grow food and explore the surrounding area. A place where we can live," Lex asked the book. A page much deeper into the book began to glow. She turned to that page and opened it slowly.

"Seriously?" Everyone behind Lex spoke as one. All of them recognized the location that it showed. They knew it wasn't really possible for them all to live there. And it didn't have the land space to grow food.

"I think it's broken," Rick said slowly. While he had liked the place, it just wasn't big enough. There were only three beds and how were they supposed to live?

They all stared at it. "It's always worked before. It helped Mom and Dad, well my stepmom and stepdad. It showed them where everything they wanted or needed was located," Lex insisted even if she didn't see how it was going to work for them.

Rick started chuckling. "At least Alexis will be happy." After all, she loved the place.


	39. Chapter 39

Rift 39

 _It is now one month later_

Johanna entered her little apartment to find everyone there. "Okay, what you asked for is outside on a flatbed." She'd spent the last two weeks going out and buying things. Lots and lots of things. She'd been astounded when she found out just how much money was in her account. Though as of now it was barely enough to pay next month's rent. However, she'd been told that she wouldn't need to pay it.

Lex picked up the list and checked off the last thing. "We're set; that's the last item we need. We just have to store it until later tonight, after it gets dark so that no one sees and then we'll be ready." She looked over the list and tried to think of anything they were missing. She hoped not since she was pretty sure their four wristbands were now completely full and after she loaded what was outside into her case, that would likely fill that, too.

"Are we missing anything?" Lex called to the others which got their attention. Johanna searched the refrigerator and didn't find much, but it did have a bottle of water still so she took that.

"Run down the list for us again," Rick called back.

Lex looked at the list. "Right, so this is what we have:

1\. Sailboat with sleeping for 7 adults and 2 children. 77' BALANCE 760 CATAMARAN, 5 bedrooms, 4 heads.

2\. Greenhouses with seeds and plants.

3\. Three bedroom sets.

4\. DTi Tunneling jumbo series. Intelligent control.

5\. MT-series roadheaders.

6\. Electric LHD Loader.

7\. Outback Power EnergyCell 800RE-24 High Capacity 24V Battery System

8\. SOLAR POWER GENERATOR 1250

9\. Aero 5kw Wind Turbine Generator, complete system.

10\. Four hundred forty-five 5 gallon jerry cans of diesel.

11\. Two 500 gallon propane tanks filled with propane along with all the piping and spare igniters.

12\. Two 250 feet of romax electrical cable and service panel complete with breakers.

13\. One Piz Daint computer that has downloaded every book or article we could think of.

14\. A complete replacement for the pool equipment along with enough filters to last 5 years. As well as 5 years of pool chemicals.

15\. Clothing including summer and winter for everyone for years. Accounting for the continued growth of Alexis and the baby.

Plus detergent, fabric softener, bleach, a spare Maytag washer and dryer pair.

16\. Enough baby supplies to last for 2 years. Including powdered formula, bottles, and an assortment of items.

17\. Three freezer tractor trailers filled with meat, chicken, pork, turkey, ham, and fish. Powered by either electricity or propane.

18\. Another three refrigerated tractor trailers filled with produce and vegetables.

19\. One entire trailer filled with canned vegetables.

20\. Five replacement power and hot water roof panels.

21\. One desalinization system as backup to the existing system.

22\. Material to build three over the water bedroom cabins.

23\. Towels, bedsheets, and any number of household items. Including shampoo, deodorant, feminine products, sunscreen, and other things.

24\. Refrigerator with blood, blood plasma, First Responder first aid kits, antibiotics, drugs even I've never heard of.

25\. Boat repair kits including spare sails.

26\. Wet suits, scuba tanks, snorkel gear, spare tanks, and filling equipment.

27\. Fishing equipment and fishing boat as requested by Jim.

28\. Satellite dish and equipment."

Lex looked up. "Did I miss anything? If there is something, one of us is going to have to carry it. We've maxed out what we can carry."

"A pet?" Kate asked and had people looking at her. "What? It's for Alexis and for Kate's baby."

"It needs to like water and we'll need dog food, lots of it, plus canine vaccines and medication for rabies, parvo, and others." Lex wasn't saying yes, but she wasn't saying no either.

"Some kind of Lab maybe?" Kate suggested since it was her idea.

"You go get the puppy. Rick and Rick can go get lots of dog food. I'll go get the drugs. Anything else? We'll have to lose something to make room for the dog food," she warned.

Still no one shot down Kate's idea of a dog. Truth be told Lex thought it was a great idea. "Make it two, a male and female, not brother and sister," Lex said and a broad smile appeared on Kate's face.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex had just returned after visiting a veterinary hospital where she'd walked around without anyone stopping her. It wasn't until she was leaving that they stopped her to ask her if she needed any help. She hated stealing but she really feared that they were under a time crunch so she swallowed her pride and took everything they had. It all disappeared into her left wristband.

"Can that suitcase and those things on your wrists really store all that stuff?" Johanna still couldn't believe it.

"I had to empty the suitcase of a lot of things to make room for it all and I'll admit that boat took up a lot of space, but yes. It's called Dimensional Compression. It's an Alliance technology. Earth doesn't have such technology even by 2327 where Rick and I are from," Lex explained yet again.

"And this Alliance is a league of planets in another system that controls what they please to?" Johanna wanted to make sure she understood.

"Correct. Their technology and power make sure that they're in control and that no one challenges them. These were my stepfather's while Rick has my stepsister's. That suitcase already has all the big items inside it. I just had to make choices to make room for it all." She'd had to remove almost everything there was to do with cloning.

"Keep in mind that while the boat itself is big and barely fits, a lot of everything else will end up inside the boat since it has open space inside it. That's usable cargo space. All our clothes and myriad other things will already be onboard." Space was space and inside the boat was space.

Rick and Rick showed up next and both were huffing and puffing like they'd just finished sprinting all the way back. Lex and Johanna were all set to ask what was wrong when Rick went right over to the TV and turned it on.

" _We are attempting to verify the information, however, if accurate, North Korea has just attacked the United States Territory of Guam with several of their mid_ _-_ _range missiles. We have no information at this time on the damage done, lives lost, or if the missiles actually hit the island._

" _We now turn to our man at the White House." Anchor Karen Ferguson tossed to Lloyd Green in Washington, D.C., with the White House in the background._ Then Rick turned the TV off. "We saw this on the way home. Where's Kate?" Rick inquired since he didn't see her.

"They and Alexis aren't back yet with the puppies," Lex replied.

"We need to get moving. If the US. retaliates and China decides to defend North Korea, this could spiral out of control real fast." Rick wasn't thinking nuclear, but still a lot of things were going to happen. All bad. His imagination was already thinking of all kinds of things.

"This didn't happen in my history," Rick pointed out.

"Different timeline," Lex reminded him just as both Kates walked inside, however each was without a puppy.

"We heard it from everyone on the way home. The radio in the taxi was blaring the news. North Korea has attacked Guam."

"We heard it, too, Beckett. We were just talking about it," Rick said.

"Did you get the dog food and other stuff?" The younger Rick lifted his wristband as an answer.

"Where are the puppies?" Lex asks softly since she didn't want Alexis to break into a temper tantrum before leaving.

"No labradors were available to go with us today and we only have today." Kate answers her question.

Lex got everyone's attention. "We have everything except for what's on the flatbed out front. I hate doing this in broad daylight, but if we never come back here, it isn't going to matter."

"Leave now?" Rick questioned.

"Yes, now. Grab your things. I'll stuff it into the suitcase and we can call for some taxis and get going."

Jim took Johanna's hand and they went into their bedroom to gather whatever she still needed, remembering that she would be carrying it.

Lex let the DTi Tunneling machine go into her suitcase and then they waited for the three taxis to arrive.

They all listened to the news on the radio and suffered through listening to the taxi driver tell them his opinion of what was happening.

O{}O{}O

They found the truck with the B-5s right where they'd left it. Rick opened the back door and revealed all 16 B-5s. Lex climbed in and powered up Edgar first. "Hi, Edgar, I told you I would be back." She smiled at him, happy that she had been able to keep her word.

"Hello, Miss. It is good to see you," Edgar replied.

"Help me turn the others on and order them to go to the door. We're going back into the stairs. We're not staying here." He assisted her with the B-5s, as one by one they hopped out of the truck and lined up at the door.

"Don't be afraid, Mom. We've done this before. Just get ready to see some amazing things," Kate told her as Jim took her hand.

The older Rick and Kate would be hanging back with Jim and Johanna while the younger Rick and Kate would be up front just behind Lex. As usual there would be two B-5s out front and two B-5s taking up the rear with the rest spread out in the middle.

Since they went single file they took up a fair number of individual steps on the stairs.

"WOW!" Johanna let her mouth fall open. She hadn't seen or heard of anything like it. "That's the Astral Mist as you call it?"

Kate nodded. "If it can be believed, that's where Snohbal dumped my dead body before I found myself in a small town in 1874 Montana." She still didn't see how the Astral Mist had anything to do with it. But everything else she had been told had turned out to be the truth.

"And I'm happy for it." Rick smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, me too." She loved him and wasn't afraid to show it anymore.

Johanna watched the people and robots in front of her start down the stairs. "So we're going down first before going back up?"

"We're going to show you the main landing that we found. There are a number of shops; you can buy things including food and drink. Just remember, Mom, no combat of any kind. If someone hits you, you can't hit them back. We've seen what happens to you if you do." Kate wanted to make sure she knew that.

"Not a problem." Johanna wasn't a very physical person. She didn't get into fights.

Jo was totally amazed at what she was looking at as she walked. The wall looked and kind of felt like rock while the stairs that had started out as stone quickly turned into wood. The fact that the stairs had no railing was a concern and she walked so close to the wall that it rubbed against her arm on occasion.

She also paid close attention to the mist in the middle. She tried to see if there was anything inside it. She even stopped for a moment to look behind her. She saw all the robots and lots of stairs.

"And you know what's behind these doors?" They had just walked past one.

Kate nodded. "Yep, and that door leads to a place that you definitely don't want to go."

Since they were going down before going back up and past where they had entered, Johanna got her first glimpse of the landing they were talking about. It was certainly a lot bigger than any of the others, and they had been right about there being shops. She could even smell food being barbecued along with a few other smells. Though it was the people – if some of them were people – that had gotten her attention.

Once Johanna reached the landing, her head was on a swivel as she tried to look everywhere at once. "It sort of reminds me of a state fair. Just without the rides or games," she commented softly. Then she saw something. Johanna stopped Katie. "What is that?" She tried to point without actually pointing. Kate looked at where her mother was trying to point when she saw it, or her.

Lex had gotten there before everyone since she was out in front; she had immediately noticed someone that surprised her. "Snohbal!" She looked to be in a conversation with what Lex took to be a female elf. What she wanted to do was stride right over there and invite her into their little group. "Timeline." But she didn't. She did remember something, something Kate had told her about.

She walked toward that booth, taking Edgar with her while Rick, Kate, and Johanna looked around. Lex knew just what she was looking for. "Hi, I'm interested in something that will allow me to determine if someone I meet will be a good ally."

"Yes, yes," he said excitedly and turned his back on her. When he turned around he placed it on his display counter along with the piece of paper that explained what it was and how it worked.

 _ **Ring of Infinite Souls**_ _: This ring grants the wearer true sight. It allows the wearer to see the souls of anyone and anything, allowing them to decide whether someone will make a good ally._

Lex smiled and placed two of Kate's 1876 coins on his display counter. "Yes, yes." He was very happy. He now had two more of these never before seen coins.

Lex was happy, too, as she picked up her purchase and put it on. Instantly she began seeing different colored auras all over the place. The man, if he was a man, that had sold it to her was white. A few others were also white. She saw one that was black, a few purple, one red, and Snohbal's was greenish-yellow. But she didn't know what the colors meant. "No combat," she told herself and moved near the thing with a black aura. She was all set to talk to it when it opened its mouth and licked its lips in a way that suggested that it had just tasted her. Needless to say, she decided against talking to it.

Next came the one that was surrounded by red. It – and it was definitely an _IT_ _–_ placed a hand on one of the biggest and most unusual blades Lex had ever seen.

"So white is neutral which makes sense since he's in it for the money, anyone's money. Black wants to eat me and red wants to kill me." Emboldened, Lex decided what to do next.

It took a moment for her to find Snohbal again. By then she was just standing there alone; the elf was gone. Lex put on her best smile and walked up to her. "Hi, Snohbal," Lex all but cooed at her. She'd only ever seen her in her natural form once or twice, but she was still Mom to her.

"You know me?" Snohbal didn't see how that was possible. She had only ever seen a human once or twice before on her world. One had been tortured and eaten, while the other, well the other had been given a demon and then left.

"Yes, and it's a long story. Would you like to come with us? We're trying to find a new home, a place we can live in peace and be a family. You're more than welcome to come with us." Lex had to concentrate and not call her Mom.

Snohbal didn't know what to think. Whatever that other woman had been, she had been nice and had told her things about the stairs that she didn't know. Now there was a different woman who wanted her to come with them.

"Who is them?" Her English may be bad but it seemed to have worked when the redheaded woman pointed, showing her who "them" were. Snohbal turned her head to look. She saw a human male and two human females, one of which was clearly younger than the other and yet they looked similar. There were also a number of silver and white men. While she watched, another male and female joined them. These two looked almost exactly like the first two, only older, and the female was obviously a little pregnant.

"Who are you?" Snohbal was a little curious.

"My name is Lex and those are my friends. There are a couple more, well three more to be precise, plus a few more robots." Lex hated calling them robots, but it was a term the uneducated would understand.

"You're looking for a safe place to live. I'm offering you just such a place…with us. We can make room for you. There will be a lot of work ahead; we need to do some building, amongst other things. It will be a home." Lex played her trump card since she knew something about Snohbal.

"Where are you going?" Snohbal had to admit that she was interested, but was wary of this person. How did she know so much? She'd only just recently left her world. Had the Prince sent someone to capture her already? She rejected that idea as soon as she thought of it. He wouldn't send this…child or her friends. It would be another demon.

"We know where one of the doors leads and we intend to stay there for an extended period of time. You're free to leave when you please should you get bored with us. Just open the door and go back onto the stairs." Lex didn't want her frightened of her or her friends.

Snohbal thought it over. She was a succubus and while kissing them to drain them dry was something she could do, it wasn't what she _wanted_ to do. Plus she had her dagger and her own strength. She could either fight her way to the door and escape or she could sneak out while the others slept. She also had no idea where she was going to go. She knew very little about this place. The doors were supposed to lead to any number of places. For all she knew she could be opening doors for the rest of her life, provided that she wasn't killed after opening the first door. In addition, this child was being so nice to her.

"I accept, but only for a moment." Snohbal wasn't willing to commit to anything longer at the moment. She didn't know anything about this child or her friends. Though she was curious as to what those silver and white men were.

"Perfect! You won't regret it. It'll be good to have you with us…" Lex swallowed the word _MOM._


	40. Chapter 40

**Rift 40**

They watched Lex escort a _something_ straight over to them as they were all gathered together now with the B-5s all pressed in tight behind them. "This is Kate and her husband, Rick. Another Kate and _her_ husband, Rick. This is Johanna and her husband, Jim. And this is Alexis. She's the daughter of this Rick and Kate.

"Guys, this is–" Rick interrupted her.

"You're Snohbal." He'd listened to Lex explain what her stepmother had been and had actually done her best to describe what she looked like. What was standing in front of him looked exactly like that description. Snohbal didn't understand. How did these people seem to know so much about her?

"Give us a chance to explain…please. It's not as easy as you might think." Lex tried to soothe away any nerves that she was betting Snohbal was feeling. After all, she had just escaped from her world, she was bound to be nervous about a lot of things.

"Is there anything anyone wants from here? Or do we leave?" Lex asked them.

Johanna and even all the others had lots of questions, but needed to ask them without Snohbal present. "Window shopping? You suggested we come here to shop." Johanna was willing to look around.

"I'll stay with the B-5s and make sure no one takes anything off of them or even one of them." All of the B-5s were wearing large backpacks that were stuffed with a number of things the Castles and Becketts needed.

Johanna along with Jim started to walk away followed by all of the Ricks and Kates who took Alexis with them.

"You can go with them. They won't hurt you. Do some shopping, get something to eat." Lex looked at her.

Snohbal had to admit that one of the things she was thinking of doing was finding something to eat so that her supplies lasted longer. Now, though, she was more interested in answers. She shook her head. "You speak like you know me and the others aren't afraid of me." She was a demon after all. The man inside all that metal had wanted to kill her.

"I do; the others have only heard about you. It's a long and complicated story. Stay with us and you'll learn it, but it will take time. If it helps, what do you know about timelines? Your specific place in time and space?" How could she help Snohbal understand even a little?

Snohbal shook her head. She had little understanding of what she was talking about. However, if she was right it would mean this child had a lot of power. Then a question hit her. "How old are you?" Snohbal had seen so few humans. This one looked like a child. Even the others looked a lot like children compared to them.

"My body is 19 years old. I'm 333 years old, though." Lex hoped that helped.

Snohbal suddenly had new respect for this woman. Anyone that could live that long and change bodies or get their body to stay that young definitely had a lot of power. "I did not know. I will stay and listen to your story." Snohbal made a choice. Anyone this old with this power was worth listening to. Plus it meant she wouldn't be on the stairs alone and it sounded like they knew where they were going.

Snohbal saw the metal man called Rodgers again, but the woman who had talked to her placed a hand on his arm. His head simply looked at her until he was forced to turn to see where he was going.

Snohbal spoke softly. "He hates me."

"So it would appear. I don't know who or what he is, although the woman is an Elf," Lex informed her.

"That is what she told me. I've not seen one before," Snohbal admitted.

"You're eyeing that food stand. Come on, let's find you something you're interested in. Edgar, you and the others are to stay here. You know the rules, do not break them." Lex hoped nothing would happen; she didn't plan on being gone long anyway.

"Yes, Miss," Edgar responded.

The food stand wasn't far. "They can talk." Snohbal wasn't sure that the silver and white men did.

"A few are a little better at it than others. What do you want, I have money." Lex gestured to the food.

"I can pay." Snohbal had her life's savings on her. She chose a huge leg, paid for it using coins from her realm and even got change back from her realm. She was taking large bites off of it as she followed the woman back to the metal silver and white men.

"What's a Dire Bear?" Lex had understood what the man had said, she just didn't know what kind of animal it was.

"A large bear, very powerful, very mean. Very tasty." Snohbal took another bite. Lex chuckled.

"You'll get used to us." Lex knew she was capable of much longer sentences. She'd also been a great mother to her children so she was betting once she got used to them she was going to love Alexis. Besides Alexis would simply wrap Snohbal around her little finger and leave her no choice.

Snohbal was just finishing and tossed the bone out into the mist where it would fall forever, when the others came back.

"This man kept trying to get me to buy something. What are platinum pieces?" Johanna questioned Lex since none of the others knew.

Lex started laughing. "He _is_ persistent, I'll give him that and I don't know what a platinum piece is, either. He took my gems and Kate's coins easily enough, though, if there was something you wanted."

"So we have money?" Johanna had left him mostly because while she had money, it was all paper money from 1999. "Let's go." Johanna's eyes sparkled as she grabbed her husband and started walking away.

It had both Kates chuckling. "Mom!" Kate called out and jogged to reach her to hand her a couple of coins from 1876 for her to use, then came back to join the others.

"You calling my mother _M_ _om_ is going to take some getting used to," Kate told her and them.

"You two have the same mother?" Snohbal queried them both. "Are you sisters?"

Both Kates looked at each other and Snohbal thought they were talking to each other silently. Both Kates spoke at the same time. "Yes."

"And you two?" Snohbal pointed at Rick and Rick.

"We're related, just not by the same mother and father," the younger Rick replied.

"Ohh." Snohbal thought she understood those two now. Since this Lex was over 300 years old, maybe one of them was as well. Then a thought hit her. "Are you and her…" Snohbal indicated Lex.

The older Rick answered her question. "She's my daughter."

"And you and this Kate are together?" Snohbal gestured to him and the pregnant Kate.

Kate didn't know why but she felt a need to claim her husband. She took hold of his arm. "My husband and this is our child." She placed a hand on her baby bump.

Snohbal took the information and simply stored it. She had no feelings for either Rick.

Johanna was soon back. "What did you buy, Mom?" Kate inquired.

"Two things, actually." Jim lifted his left hand to show off a new ring and Johanna raised _her_ left hand to show a matching ring. "Communication rings. We can talk to each other no matter the distance. He can't escape from me this way," Johanna teased Jim.

"As if I ever wanted to," Jim snorted. Besides he had his dead wife back.

"We'll see." Johanna knew that they would have a fight eventually; this way he couldn't escape from her words. She didn't really understand that it was a two-edged sword.

"Let's get moving if you're all done." Lex got one of the B-5s out in front followed by Edgar and then herself. She found herself being followed by Snohbal. She didn't mind, she actually liked having her close.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex and Rick were both at the door. "The Nazi patrol boat should have come and gone by now. Maybe they stopped to look and maybe they didn't. We left our trash behind from the food that we ate, but maybe they wouldn't know when that happened or who."

"I'll be careful," Rick assured her and retrieved his weapon of choice as did Lex.

Snohbal pulled out her newly acquired dagger. "I can help." Lex couldn't help but notice it was the same dagger as the one she had stored in her wristband. She wondered if it was still there. She would check later. If it was it meant they now had two, and two of all the books and two of that blue-white globe.

"All right, but enter after the two B-5s that will enter right behind us." Lex was willing to accept her help, plus it got her involved in their little group. "Ready, Edgar?"

"Yes, Miss." Edgar responded flatly as usual, his voice devoid of emotion. Lex thought she needed to work on that and since she had the computer she could do just that.

"Let's go." Lex opened the door and stepped inside followed by Rick, two B-5s and then Snohbal.

Half an hour later and Lex was back at the door. "It's safe you can enter." She stepped out of the way and made sure everyone, including all of the B-5s, entered before she closed the door. She gave instructions to a B-5 to watch the door and alert them if it ever opened.

"Wow…this is nice." Johanna had only what she was told about it to go on, but this exceeded those stories. "It even has a pool."

"Please, Mommy?" Alexis knew just where she wanted to be.

"It's safe but we have a lot of work to do. We don't need you just yet," Lex said to Kate.

"Thanks, Lex. Come on, honey. Let's get you into your swimsuit." Kate took her hand and headed for a bedroom with the intention of changing into one herself.

"Snohbal, can you please fly around this island once and tell us what you see? We know there are several small islands in the area. We mostly want to know if you see anything else. Try not to draw attention to yourself if at all possible." It was too soon to get into combat.

"I will tell you what I see," Snowball agreed. She took several running steps, jumped, and was airborne. She flapped her wings and was soon out of sight.

As usual, Lex took charge. "Cleanup is first, followed by setting up the second windmill so we can plug in the generator, followed by all of the refrigerated trailers. It's going to make a mess of the beach until we can dig our tunnel to hide the trailers."

Kate offered herself and her mother. "Mom and I can do the cleaning if you guys want to start on the windmill." Johanna smiled fondly. She and Jim had been talking. They had decided to think of the two Kates as sisters.

"It means I have a second daughter without the pain of giving birth." Johanna had been all for that.

Jim had simply chuckled. "And skipped the terrible twos."

"And her rebellious teenage years," Johanna added which made both of them laugh.

Everyone found out real fast just how handy having 16 B-5s were when the windmill went up in under an hour. A short time later and the generator and batteries were plugged into it since they combined the power output of the two windmills.

Lex brought out the refrigerated trailers one by one and the 16 B-5s moved them around a little to make best use of what limited beach they had. By the time they were done, Snohbal returned and went straight to Lex. "The area is clear and there is a lot of water. I've never seen so much water before. Also each of the small islands is clean. I found no signs of any wildlife on any of them. However, it does look like the beaches have been visited. There were trails coming from the water but they never went any farther than the sand."

"Nice work, thank you. Those lines are probably just sea turtles or some other wildlife that lives in the ocean and needs to come ashore for some reason. We'll keep our eyes open." Lex was happy with the news. "No smoke in the distance or any movement?" How close were they to the next land mass?

Snohbal shook her head. "I did see an occasional sea animal come to the surface before going back down into the water." She had no idea just what it was.

Lex was satisfied. "We didn't bring anything for you specifically to wear, but you're about the same size as one of the Kates. Ask them if they're willing to share what they have and you can change. Either get into the pool or go swimming in the ocean. We have a lot of water, might as well get used to it now.

"We'll call for you if we need your help with something." Lex couldn't think of anything at the moment, but was sure something would come up.

"Thank you." Snohbal was interested in finding out what it felt like to be immersed in water.

"What's next? Building the cabins so we have someplace for us all to sleep? That way we can set up the bedroom sets." Rick knew they were seriously short on beds for tonight and likely tomorrow as well. He wanted to get moving.

"I'll start pulling out the pilings if you want to organize the machine and the B-5s. Then we can get started on the flooring. Since we have little room this may take some time." Lex really didn't have much left over space to lay out the supplies.

"I'll get Jim and Rick. It will free you, Johanna, and Kate to start filling the refrigerator and dry storage. I don't know about you, but I'll be starving by dinner." He was certain that all this hard work was going to create a hunger for something tasty.

"It's a good thing we brought a few extra dishes and glassware." Lex went inside the house and saw where the B-5s had been told to pile up all of the backpacks. She found Johanna and Kate still gathering up their old trash. "What do we do with it all?" Johanna didn't know where the trash was going to go.

"For now we'll put it in bags. We'll load it all on the catamaran another time and dump it far out to sea. I need a volunteer to help me load the refrigerator and someone to search all of those backpacks for the extra kitchen stuff we brought." The wristband and her suitcase were capable of holding a great deal, but they'd brought a lot of stuff. They'd had to use every B-5 to carry as much as they could.

Kate looked at her mother. "I'll take the backpacks." She groaned over the prospect but she didn't want her mother doing it.

"Katie, stop. You're pregnant. You shouldn't be doing much work. Help Lex and I'll search the backpacks." Johanna stopped her. Kate was already to object that she might be pregnant but wasn't an invalid. "Be stubborn another day." Johanna patted her arm and walked off toward the backpacks.

"Don't look at me. I only had Dad," Lex deflected when Kate looked at her for help.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

The rest of the day up to and including cooking dinner, there was the sound of pilings being pounded into the ground. "What are they doing?" Snohbal didn't get it. She could see what they were doing, but it looked stupid to her.

"We're going to build bedrooms, three of them actually. They need something for them to sit on so we're pounding pilings into the ground. Even this house isn't floating on the water; it's sitting on pilings.

"These bedrooms won't look anything like this house. They'll be a little more rustic, though we have some of the best bedroom sets and mattresses that we could find from 1999. We haven't yet decided on who's going to take what bedroom when they're done." Lex wasn't sure who liked what more.

Snohbal wasn't sure where she was going to be sleeping now, let alone once these cabins were done. "I will sleep there if you have the space." She was quite willing to take what she could get.

"It will give us six bedrooms so we'll have the space. One of them is yours if that's what you want." They'd planned on giving Alexis her own room when she grew up and still have a spare for whatever.

"Jim, I can get the fishing boat out for you after dinner. I forget just where all the fishing gear is located," Lex offered, giving him something to do.

"I have it." Rick raised his left hand, showing off his wristband.

"That would be nice. I can go out in the morning. Maybe bring home something for lunch." Jim was quite willing to go out on the water. "Maybe I can actually convince my wife to come with me this time," he teased.

"HA! In your dreams, mister. And you're cleaning them, too," Johanna huffed which had both Kates laughing. It sounded like old times to both of them. "I'll eat them but that's all I'm doing."

Snohbal would offer except she knew almost nothing about water. "I would help but I would drown."

"Swimming lessons it is, then," Rick said firmly. "I can give Alexis lessons at the same time. She likes the pool but actual swimming…" He shook his head. Those two things were different.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Snohbal looked at Alexis who was spending most of her dinner staring at Snohbal. The little girl bowed her head and looked at the floor.

Rick wanted Alexis to say what was on her mind. "Go ahead and ask her, pumpkin, don't be afraid."

It reminded Rick to ask his younger self why his Alexis was called _pumpkin._ Her hair wasn't all that orange and looked to be darkening.

Alexis looked up at Snohbal again. Her dad had told her to ask. "What are you?" She'd never seen anything like her before. She couldn't take her eyes off of her wings.

"I'm a succubus from one of the 666 lakes of the Abyss. I escaped my world because I didn't like it." She hated all the evil that was all over her land.

"Suc-bus." Alexis tried to repeat the word but failed partly.

Kate tried to help. "She's a demon, honey. A nice demon."

"I promise not to hurt you," Snohbal swore solemnly. Actually she had no plans to kiss anyone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Rift 41**

 _It is now one month later_

The pilings for all three of the cabins were in place. One of the cabins had been completed just a week ago and work was starting on the second one, already making good progress. It had been decided to leave the pilings for the third as is for now. They wanted the B-5s to get started on digging a tunnel to house all of the trailers and get them off the beach. That way they could use the beach for what it was meant for.

Jim and Johanna had deferred the master bedroom of the house to Kate, Rick, and Alexis. It was just big enough to carve out a space especially for Alexis. Rick and Kate got one of the spare bedrooms as did Jim and Johanna.

Lex had pulled out the sailing boat and had devised a way for it to be tied in place to the deck of the house. This had solved the bedroom problem. She gave Snohbal the master bedroom mostly because of her wings. They took up a fair amount of space and Lex actually didn't mind that much.

It also gave them a second kitchen and living room for them to use. Since the kitchen on the boat used propane for cooking and heating water, it was used sparingly. They just didn't have the room yet to set up the two propane tanks or route piping from them to a connector that the boat could use.

Lex had showered and was dressed in a swimsuit with a wrap and flip flops. Most of the women and especially the men were usually dressed in only swimsuits and wore flip flops. It had gotten really hot lately, hence dressing in swimwear. The A/C units in the house and the ones on the boat were being used heavily. The sunscreen was being used liberally by everyone except Snohbal.

Lex almost bumped into Snohbal as she exited her bedroom. She too, was dressed in nothing but a swimsuit. Lex had to admit that it looked different on her. Still if you overlooked her huge wings, she was lovely and had a beautiful figure.

"Hi! I was thinking of having you fly and look for anything again today if you have the time." She had been meaning to ask her but had forgotten.

"I will be happy to. It will give me a reason to flex my wings." Snohbal was usually happy to help. Today she had a question she really wanted answered, though. "It is really true that I altered my form forever and married a human and had children with him?" She'd learned a lot in the last month. She found it a little hard to believe that she had married a human. Though giving birth to half demon, half human children didn't scare her any.

"Richard Rodgers who was from the year 2327, yes. You two fell in love, got married, and had a girl first followed by twin boys. You loved all of them immensely." Lex knew that for a fact.

"Interesting." Snohbal wasn't discounting it but still it was a little hard to believe.

"Trust me, Lily, James, and Levi were the loves of your life. They were…tieflings?" Lex wanted to get the name right.

"Tieflings, yes. Half demon and half human," Snohbal confirmed as they reached the upper deck. She stopped abruptly. "Tell me what they looked like. Did they have tails." A tail would be hard to hide.

Lex started chuckling. "No, nothing like that. All three had a subdued skin color closer to yours. It looked like they forever had a tan. Lily had your eyes and had to wear contacts to hide them. James had your claws more than Levi did. And both had to have their nails cut almost daily.

"James and Levi excelled in track and field events. Their demon half allowed them to do what their all human competitors could not. It wasn't until blood tests were required that they had to stop. It took weeks for you and Rick to console them after they found out." That had been a really bad month.

Snohbal started smiling. "Demons are stronger than most humans. They sound nice."

"They were great; they took after their mother." Lex smiled at her. "It isn't too late for you. We haven't even tried to search beyond our local area that you patrol. There may be someone out there for you." Lex wanted her happy.

"And yourself." Snohbal knew that both of them were without a mate.

"We'll see." Lex was noncommittal. She knew that bodily, she was 19 years old. As for Snohbal, that was harder to understand. Demons lived longer than humans and given that Snohbal had chosen to look like Kate from 2011 and had slowly adjusted that look as she aged, it was hard to tell how old she was.

They could both hear the B-5s hard at work as they were putting the finishing touches on the second cabin. It should be completely done in a couple of weeks. Then the construction would shift to digging a tunnel for the trailers.

"I will be back in about an hour." Snohbal began running before jumping and flapping her wings hard to gain altitude.

"Where's she going?" Kate asked, watching Snohbal fly away.

"She's going to scout our area again and see if anything's changed." She pulled out her scanner. "If I may?" Lex wanted to scan Kate and her baby. It only took a moment. "You could stand to eat a little more, but it isn't a major issue at the moment. Your baby boy appears to be perfectly healthy. You look to be about 5 months." She retracted her scanner. "How's the morning sickness?"

"Much better, thank you." Kate had taken Lex's suggestion and when it had been bad even after they got here, Kate had taken to being as close to Rick as she could. For reasons that escaped her, Castle's scent seemed to calm her. Not that either of them minded. She liked his smell and Rick liked having her close.

"Good, I was thinking of setting up what medical equipment I have in the completed cabin so it's ready when you're in labor. I'm no doctor but I'll do my best." Lex was likely the best they had.

"That would be great, thank you. I know you're doing your best and I truly appreciate it. I'm still trying to see you as being over 300 years old. I remember when you were just 16 years old. Thin, smart, with a head full of long orange hair." Kate was adjusting, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

That made Lex laugh. "That's code for flat-chested." Not that she minded.

"Lex, that's not what I meant. I used to be a 15-year-old flat-chested teenager, convinced I was never going to have boobs. I think that might of had something to do with my Rebel Bex years." Kate was only guessing but it was possible. She had a very active sex drive so she used that instead. "I'm pretty sure I'm the reason my dad has gray hairs," Kate chuckled.

"What's it like having your mother back?" Lex wanted to know.

"Amazing, weird." Kate couldn't get a handle on just what she felt. She saw the perplexed look on her face. "My younger self only recently lost our mother. For me it's been closer to 15 years. I'm not the same Kate Beckett I was then." She'd changed and wasn't sure it was all for the good.

"Yes, you're Kate Castle now. Who's about to be a mommy. Speaking of the other Kate, there's something I need to do. Excuse me." Lex left her to go in search of Jim and Johanna.

Lex found Kate easily enough since she was already in the pool with their little fish. "You know the B-5s can swim so you can give Alexis swimming lessons. Think of them as life guards."

"That's a good idea, thank you." Kate started to get out of the water, but Lex stopped her.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I need Jim and Johanna first, though. Have you seen them?"

"They talked about getting something out of one of the trailers for later." Kate didn't understand why it took both of them, however, both of them had gone.

"It'll wait." Lex knew full well how hard it was to find some alone time around here. There seemed to always be someone around. She chose to go set up the finished cabin while she was thinking about it. They could continue to use the boat for now.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Snohbal came flying back hard and fast toward the house. "Where is Lex." She sounded frantic. Kate who was in the pool with Alexis, pointed at the new cabin and watched her half-run and half-fly to it.

"Rick, Mom, Dad!" Kate yelled. While she waited for them she lifted Alexis up and got out of the pool.

Johanna was first. "What's wrong?" She started looking over Alexis assuming there was something wrong with her.

"Grams!" Alexis thought she was trying to tickle her and took exception to being groped.

"It's Snohbal, this way." Kate had just started walking when she saw Rick and Jim show up.

By the time they reached the cabin they could hear Lex talking. "You're sure? Can you describe it?" Snohbal thought she already had and began looking at all of them for help. Lex sighed. "Are you strong enough to carry one of us up to the top of our little mountain?" Someone who knew what a ship was.

"Yes!" Snohbal looked around and settled on Kate. "Her."

"Someone find the binoculars and a camera." Lex saw Jim and Johanna run off.

Kate wasn't really sure this was a good idea. It wasn't so much being carried by Snohbal, or maybe it was a little, but flying without a plane? Not so much.

By now both Ricks had joined them and wanted to know what was going on. They started bombarding Snohbal with questions that she couldn't possibly answer.

Eventually Jim and Johanna came back with binoculars, a camera, and Alexis's pad to draw on.

The binoculars went around Kate's neck, while the camera strap was around her wrist, and the pad was in her hand. "Take a look at it though the binoculars, take pictures, and try drawing it," Lex told her.

"And try and see what flag it is flying," Rick added.

"Nazis…right." Kate knew just what to look for.

"And write down on the pad how far out it is. The binoculars will tell you. It's the little red number at the bottom in the middle," Rick continued. "And what direction, north, south."

Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Now what?"

"This way." Snohbal took her hand, led her out of the cabin, and over to the edge of the house deck looking out onto the ocean. "Turn around and let me take hold of your wrists." Snohbal knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Grab hold of me and get ready." She began flapping her wings, harder and harder. Little by little they both got off the ground. To Kate it felt like jerking. Up a little then back down a little. Still they were getting higher and higher.

Eventually Kate looked down at the entire site. She had never seen it from this viewpoint. It made the place look small and her friends look even smaller. Then Snohbal turned them and they were facing the mountain that Snohbal was striving to reach. "Are you going to make it?" They seemed to be moving so slowly.

"Yes." Kate could hear her struggling and Snohbal was huffing and puffing. Her wings were starting to hurt but it was her arms that were protesting the most. Still she refused to let go of Kate. She had promised to get her up to the top and that was what she was going to do.

Finally Kate saw she was higher than the mountain and realized that they were going down. She got ready to land and got her feet under her. Snohbal dropped her and then flapped her way off to one side and landed easily.

"Where?" Kate watched where she pointed and sure enough Kate could see a ship. She raised her binoculars and started looking. After looking it over she reached up to her ear to activate her communication device only to remember that she had taken it out since she was in the pool. "Crap!"

She raised the camera and began taking pictures, doing her best to zoom in then back out. Then she switched to the binoculars and looked at the numbers before letting them rest on her chest and wrote down what she had seen.

"What is it?" Snohbal had never seen anything like it before.

"It's a warship flying the Nazi flag." Kate lifted the binoculars back up so she could look it over and then start drawing before doing it again. "Direction…where's it going?" She raised the binoculars again and wrote down everything they showed and where in the view it showed it.

It took her a little while. "Take me back down." She found herself in the air again. Thankfully going down was a lot faster than going up had been. Snohbal dropped her and moved off to one side so she could land.

"It's a Nazi warship. I took pictures." Kate handed the camera to Lex who took off running with it. Then she showed them her crude drawing and the numbers that she'd seen.

"A little over 8 miles out to our north, traveling roughly east to west," Rick told them. "The size is hard to judge. Certainly smaller than our ship, the Xanadu. I really need those pictures." He couldn't make out much from Kate's sketch.

"Thanks a lot, babe." Kate glared at him. Granted her sketch wasn't a work of art, but she didn't think it was that bad.

He needed information. "Tell me about the guns you saw. How many, how big?"

"I'm not military, I'll have you know." Kate bristled defensively only to have Johanna touch her arm. "Sorry, maybe you should have gone. I guess I wasn't much help."

Snohbal defended her without knowing it. "Too heavy."

Lex came running back carrying a memory stick. She took the pad from Rick and plugged the stick in. "Let's see. 505 feet long, beam's 66 feet, draft is estimated to be 31 feet. It wasn't in the database so 1999 hasn't seen one of these." She couldn't tell them much else.

"What are these sloped sides in the superstructure and what are these things attached to their side?" Rick pointed.

"I know," Rick answered and everyone looked at him. "It looks a lot like an Arleigh Burke Destroyer. It's a United States warship, not German. One main – I think, 6 inch – gun forward." He pointed to the gun on the bow. "These panels are the Aegis radar system. It carries Tomahawk ship-to-land missiles and Harpoon ship-to-ship missiles. It has missiles it can use to shoot down aircraft and can hunt for submarines. There will be armed Marines onboard along with a number of smaller deck-mounted or rail-mounted automatic weapons. It's a universal weapons platform. The Aegis radar system means it can also be a command and control system. Very dangerous. If they knew we were here and wanted to, they could blow this place to pieces."

His wife placed a hand on his upper arm. "Sorry, Kate." She simply chose to lean against him and wished it would just go away.

Rick sighed. "We could blow it up. It isn't too far away for our weapons. But after it goes missing they will come looking for it. Speculation?" He looked at Lex since she had lived longer than any of them and knew more than any of them.

Lex delivered the bad news. "An Arleigh Burke is about a 2011 warship, more or less, so we know what year it is here. Flying a German flag suggests that they won the world war."

"Great!" Kate's head dropped.

Snohbal didn't understand. "This is bad?"

"Germany wanted to expand and take revenge for losing the previous war. While they fought this next war, they shot their prisoners. They decided that a certain type of people had to be exterminated, so they rounded them up, took everything they owned, and gassed them to death. Then they burned their dead bodies. They butchered millions before they were defeated," Rick explained.

She thought she understood. "Sounds like human demons."

"Pretty much," Rick agreed. "The question is what do we do with it?"

"Babe?" Was he _serious?_ Just how were they supposed to take on a German warship or even all the others if they had in fact won?

"What are the odds that they did? What if they didn't and the war is simply still going?" Lex knew it was a possibility.

"What can we do about it? We're talking about a World War," Kate pointed out.

"Yes, but 2011 had or has multiple satellites in orbit and we can put those to use. We just have to set that equipment up and pull out our computer." Lex knew just what she could do with that equipment; she smiled a wicked smile.

"That smile does not look nice." Snohbal had seen that look before.

"For the Germans, no. For the other side, yes. And I'm going to need your help to set up the satellite dish…up there." Lex pointed to the top of the mountain.


	42. Chapter 42

**Rift 42**

Lex had set everything up in the completed cabin. It was starting to look more like a workshop/computer room than a bedroom. Still Snohbal didn't mind sleeping on the boat and neither did Lex. Truth be told, Snohbal found it interesting to be sleeping on water. The gentle rocking of the boat was soothing.

Snohbal had been shown how to anchor the satellite dish and had even strung the wire down the mountain and over to the cabin. Meanwhile Lex and Edgar had routed the necessary power cables to the cabin as well.

"What is it you actually hope to accomplish?" Both Kates and both Ricks as well as Snohbal were gathered around Lex as she sat at her makeshift table that had a keyboard, mouse, and two monitors.

Jim and Johanna had volunteered to watch Alexis, who from the sounds of it, was having a good time. That was another reason to try and make this place work for them. Everyone, Alexis especially, liked it here. Going back into the stairs and start searching all over again wasn't at all appealing.

"I intend to intercept all of the satellite signals that they're sending. Either from ship-to-ship or ship-to-shore. I want to see if we can find out just what's going on everywhere else. Gain some perspective on what happened in this timeline," Lex answered as everyone watched her screens come to life.

"And what is this big box?" Snohbal had no idea what it was except that it had wires connected to it then wires to where Lex was sitting.

"That's a Piz Daint computer. Piz Daint has a computing power of 7.8 Pflops; this means 7.8 quadrillion of mathematical operations per second. Piz Daint can compute in one day more than a modern laptop could compute in 900 years," Lex explained while she worked.

"She means it's fast," Kate translated since even to her, that was fast.

"Technically a complete Piz Daint is three of these cabinets. But we didn't have the space or the money to buy the entire supercomputer and had to settle for this version. Plus it really should be in a cooled computer room, not out here. But beggars can't be choosers." Lex knew it wasn't as fast or as big as she had hoped, but hands down, it beat using a laptop.

"Yeah, expensive. 15 million dollars of expensive." Rick had groaned over the cost of just one third of a full Piz Daint computer. He didn't know where Lex had gotten the money and wasn't going to ask. He just hoped his daughter hadn't robbed a bank, or several banks to get it.

"Anything?" Kate inquired as they watched Lex work. They were impressed with her typing skills.

"They're talking quite a lot actually. All of it's encrypted and will take some time to break, but that's not what I'm after at the moment. Let's see if I can place them all on a map so we can get an overall idea of what's going on." Lex brought up a globe of the planet and started placing colored dots all over it. "The blue is United States, the red is Germany, and the other colors are either independents or another country," she explained as more and more dots were added until she stopped typing.

"Wow!" both Kates managed to say at the same time.

"It looks like North and South America are us, while all of Europe, Russia, India, and Turkey are Germany," Rick told everyone as they all looked.

"What's this area and this one?" Kate pointed at two sections that were different colors.

"China, I think, which is not quite as big as I remember it being. And this is Australia and New Zealand; this is mostly Africa," Lex replied.

Everyone was silent for a time while they looked over all the colored dots. Rick offered his military assessment. "It kind of looks like a stalemate to me. Each side controls its area with possibly independents or allies. Being China, Australia, and Africa." Then he leaned in over Lex and pointed. "What's this here?"

"Let's find out." Lex singled out that area and brought it up on her screen.

Rick didn't need to wait for Lex; he knew exactly what it was. "That's a strike group, likely made up of a number of ships. There's a smaller one up here." He pointed to the screen that still had the world map on it.

"The big one is South Africa and the little one is Greenland," the other Rick pointed out. He didn't need to specify that both groups were German since they were both red dots.

Rick gave his considered opinion. "The little one is a diversion while the main group is the big one. Something's happening."

"What are these green dots here?" Kate leaned way in and indicated two lonely little green dots.

Lex brought that area up on one of her screens. "Submarines, I believe. Either attack class or boomers. The former would be my guess. Let's see if we can get either of them to listen to us." She started typing and began shaking her head. "Both are submerged. No direct communication. I need to do some hacking, try and use their system to communicate. It's a little slower but it should work." She commenced typing madly away.

"MOMMY!" Kate got slammed into by Alexis.

Johanna and Jim weren't far behind. "Sorry Katie, she got away from us."

"That's okay, Mom." Kate bent down to lift Alexis. "What do you want, honey?" She really wanted to stay and find out what was going on, but Alexis obviously wanted attention.

"Play with me, please?" Alexis wanted Mommy, not her grams and gramps.

"You can't play with Grams and Gramps?" Alexis shook her head.

"It's okay, this is going to take some time. A little less time than if we had gotten our hands on the other two sections." Lex knew she had the money, just not the time to let them finish.

"I think that's our cue." Rick left with Kate to play with Alexis.

Rick, Kate, and Snohbal remained while Jim and Johanna left with the others.

Kate pulled Rick away from Alexis because she wanted to talk to him alone. "She's changed, Castle." She tried to help him see the new Alexis. After all she even had a new name. But Rick still saw so much of his little girl. He'd always had a hard time with her growing up, becoming independent, and making a life for herself.

Kate took hold of his hand and moved in close. "She's 333 years old, babe. Older than either of us are ever going to be. We died in 2011 and she's managed to survive ever since. She's not your little girl anymore," she said gently, trying to get him to really see Lex. "333 years and she doesn't even have a boyfriend. Is that really want you want for her?" Kate needed him to understand. "To be alone for another 333 years?" Kate didn't think she would live that long in her cloned body, though the shock of it might be just what Rick needed.

Rick knew he had been properly chastised and that he was actually stunting her growth all in the name of love. It was a telling moment for him. His little girl had not only just grown up, she had surpassed him and done it impressively.

"No," he answered quietly. He vowed to himself then and there that he would stop trying to be the lead character in his daughter's life. She had lived her life for over 300 years without him and look at what she had accomplished. "You're right." He hated it but she was right.

"Don't pout, babe, it doesn't look good on you. Support her, approve of her choices. She's been making them without you for a long time now. Not to be mean, but she doesn't need you like she used to. She's changed.

"Besides you're going to be a daddy again." Kate took his hand and placed it on her baby bump, that was more than just a bump now. She pulled him in close and breathed him in. And once again it eased her morning sickness for reasons that escaped her.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate grabbed Rick's hand and directed him away from the cabin that he was walking toward, and took him to their bedroom. "I was planning on checking in with Lex regarding what she'd found," Rick complained, a little annoyed at the sudden change.

"We haven't had sex in days and I can't take it anymore. I talked my mom and dad into watching Alexis." Kate began to pull down his swimsuit. "I want you to make love to me before I go mad and take you with me." She didn't remember ever being this horny before in her life. Yes, she'd had sex with a number of her questionable boyfriends and yes, they'd been making love almost daily since they had gotten together. But she needed him inside her for reasons she couldn't explain.

She had his swimsuit off and hers was off in seconds. "Now fuck me and make me come. No, wait." Kate stopped him from kissing her. "I'm going to need this." She grabbed a pillow for her to scream into.

O{}O{}O

A glowing Kate exited their bedroom followed by a happy Rick who finally got to go to the cabin and check in with Lex.

She didn't see anyone except the other Kate who was resting in the pool, so, since she was wearing a swimsuit like everyone else, including Snohbal, she slipped into the pool with her.

"Feeling better?" Kate questioned with a slight grin. Kate opened her mouth to counter what Kate might be thinking. "It's the glow on your face. That, and you're me." Kate gave her a clue that simply screaming into her pillow wasn't enough.

Kate gave in to the inevitable. "Yes!" Kate sat up straighter. "You, too, huh?" Meaning was she just as vocal in her lovemaking?

"Rick does things I didn't know another man could do. …And those hands of his." Kate leaned back and closed her eyes and couldn't help but start dreaming of just what his hands could do.

"Excuse me." Kate got up and left the newly arrived Kate in the pool and ignored her snickering. One Kate had just gotten laid so she saw no reason why she couldn't as well.

O{}O{}O

"How's it coming?" Rick asked Lex who was still sitting in front of her screens.

"Not bad, actually. It turns out that cracking the United States encryption wasn't all that hard. Though to give them credit it was good, just not 2327 good.

"I gave those two subs the location of the German Task Force and by the look of their locations, one of them moved in close enough for a peek. Now I'm monitoring these targets here that I believe are B-1B bombers flying low to avoid their radar that are heading right for that Task Force. They're still about 2 hours out." Lex was smiling since that Task Force was about to have visitors.

"What about that other one?" Rick questioned since there were in fact two of them.

"It's a decoy, and they almost fell for it. They aren't even warships." Lex was a little impressed by the subterfuge that the Germans had used.

"And they know nothing about us yet?" Rick didn't want them to be exposed. They had only the weapons they had, nothing big. They could only defend themselves just so far.

"No, they should suspect nothing out of the ordinary." Lex was pretty sure she was being careful.

"What about the German warship or that patrol boat?" How dangerous was it to be here?

"I believe both of them are based here." Lex brought it up on a screen.

"I'm not familiar with this area. Where is this?" What Rick saw was a series of islands, much like where they were now only a little bigger. It was a real mess.

"That's because in 2327 those islands and this one are all underwater thanks to the melting of the polar ice packs," Lex explained which made him feel a little better. "We happen to be here." She zoomed out to show him. "We're in the lower end of a chain of islands in the Bahamas. Not all that far from Cuba. Keep in mind the Cuba you know doesn't really exist any longer." Certainly not like the Cuba she knew about.

"That puts them pretty close to the coastline of the United States. Don't they know about this base?" Rick didn't see them letting Germany keep it.

"Unknown. I need to dig further into the intelligence they have on German bases and movements. Since they didn't know anything about this Task Force, I'm guessing that their Naval Intelligence isn't what it should be."

"We do know that this new _'Cold War_ _,_ _'_ as you put it, isn't all that cold," Rick remarked.

"We don't know that yet for certain. They're sending bombers, yes, but if all they do is look and not attack…" Lex let that left unsaid.

"Guess we won't be going sailing anytime soon. It wouldn't be good for us to run into that German warship or anything bigger. Unless you can find out how big that German base is. Hmm..." Rick suddenly had a wild idea.

"What are you thinking?" Lex turned to look at him.

"If that base is small enough… We have 16 B-5s. We could take it and take any information that that base has. Computers, maps, charts, communications equipment."

Lex thought about it. "Except for our personal B-5s, the others will only do what they're told. They won't adapt to any sudden situation that they don't have orders for. Unlike Edgar and the others." Then a thought hit her. "Though we do have two of everything Snohbal has that she doesn't know we have. Like two daggers with massive Red Dragons inside them."

"And two of those 3D book maps! Where's yours?" Rick had an idea and Lex started kicking herself for forgetting all about what that book could do.

"It's in my cabin on the ship." Lex watched him run away.

"Go talk to Lex," Rick told Snohbal as he ran past her. She was just starting to get into the pool. "Please?" he yelled over his shoulder.

Snohbal stood there wondering just what the hell was going on. She was really looking forward to sinking into the pool again. She couldn't believe the feeling of being around this much water. Short of having an orgasm, this was the next best thing. Snohbal sighed, hoping this wouldn't take long and began walking to Lex.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Snohbal was lost, completely and utterly lost. Lex and Rick kept talking about timelines and how things were different because of it.

She had at first accused them of theft when she saw one of her books that she had stolen. She'd actually left them and gone running to her room on the boat where she had tried to hide all of her possessions.

She had come back carrying the exact same book and after a few demonstrations, they'd proved to her that each book did the exact same thing. Snobhal then latched onto the one thing that made any sense to her. "Does this have something to do with the stairs?"

Lex was all set to say no. That it was the Rift Device that had done this. Although access to the stairs had changed a lot of things. "YES! Very much so." She only half lied. She tried to sound convincing and hoped that Snohbal could use that to try and understand.

Snohbal thought about it. She was convinced that either a god or a group of gods had created the stairs. So since the stairs were magic as far as she was concerned, this was all magic as well. "Okay," she agreed with reservations. It allowed Lex and Rick to start breathing again.

"Show me the island we are on now," Lex asked the book and started turning pages until a 3D pop up showed them this very island, complete with the house, trailers, cabins, and even the boat.

"So we know it shows us the very latest of what a place looks like." Rick was pleased about that. It meant they weren't looking at something that was years old.

"Show us the closest German Nazi naval base," Rick requested. Lex turned pages till a base popped up. "It still doesn't show us what is inside, but at least this tells us something. We have a map." He liked that part.

"Why do we need to know this?" Snohbal inquired.

Lex drew a deep breath and began to explain. "The German government is a lot like the Prince that ruled your world. They rule by fear and death. They've murdered millions simply because they've decided that they're a threat to them without actually having any proof. It distracts the common people from what they're really doing."

Snohbal tilted her head, now very curious. "Which is?"

"Genocide of an entire people. To kill every last one of them in the name of them being a threat. Little more than the common rat that carries around diseases everywhere it goes."

Snohbal hated the very idea of it. It was precisely why she had fled her world. She had wanted a new life. One that did not include such evil. She found herself offering to help. "So what do we do? I have my dagger."

"We're thinking about planning a raid on this place. We want to obtain documents and information that will help us to defeat them, to make this world a more peaceful place to live. I for one happen to like it here. I just want to make everywhere else more like this place." Lex told her.

Rick looked at her. "We have a boat and 16 B-5s. Lex and I have weapons and we can give you the other knife just like yours. If you're willing to help us."

Snohbal began thinking about it. These people had been nothing but friendly toward her. She had found it refreshing. She too, liked it here. The alternative was to do nothing and hope that these two succeeded. Or she could go back into the stairs and take her chances again. "With two daggers? I will help. Tell me what we are going to do." Sno was in. Between having two of the most powerful daggers she had ever seen and her own skills, she thought she could really help. But she wanted to make sure and had one last question. "They are truly evil?"

"Very! Let me show you." Lex got back to work using her computer to access various computers that she now had access to. There was actually a lot to see.


	43. Chapter 43

**Rift 43**

The discussion of who was going and who was doing what had gotten a little heated. Rick, Lex, and Snohbal were going. That much was a given. They were taking 11 of the B-5s with them. Lex had finished updating all of the B-5s to match Edgar. They each actually had a voice now.

Kate had told them that she should be going since she was a cop and knew how to use a weapon. "Yeah, a _pregnant_ cop," Rick argued. "Do you plan on putting our unborn son in danger?" He was very much against this idea, bordering on being pissed off at her.

"And we're not in danger now if they find us here? Here, there, what's the difference?" Danger was danger on her mind.

"Defending ourselves is one thing. You're talking about going into danger intentionally. Just don't, Kate…please?" Rick wasn't above begging. She needed to see the danger.

"I'll stay and guard the boat, but I'm going. End of discussion. They're going to need all of the B-5s to make this work. We lose the boat and there's no way back. Going there will be for nothing," Kate insisted stubbornly. In the end she'd gotten her way. She was given a weapon from Lex and told what it could do. "Where did you get one of these?" She was impressed.

"Alliance technology," Lex replied.

"We're talking more about this Alliance when we get back and don't think you're getting out of it." Kate pointed her finger at Lex to reinforce her point.

Right now, Jim, Johanna, Rick, Kate, and Alexis were waving goodbye. Even the 5 B-5s that were staying behind for security were even waving.

Most of the B-5s were below deck for now while everyone else was up on the pilot's deck.

None of them really knew much about sailing. Lex had downloaded what little she had into the B-5s because they had the strength to do the chores easier and faster.

"Is everyone clear on their rolls in this mission?" Lex looked at them. Just to make sure she kept going. "The object is to obtain information and anything else that we can find.

"Snohbal, any warships that are docked are yours. You have two Red Dragons at your disposal, use them. Rick and I will be forward and will open fire immediately after the first Red Dragon's released. If they aren't needed she'll use one to attack the base after we leave it.

"Once we take out the guards, the B-5s will jump to shore and start the assault. Rick and I will search out the command and control center and download everything we can find into our wristbands."

"Another thing that we're talking about some more," Kate advised her. Yes, Lex had explained it earlier, but Kate wanted to understand a little more.

"Snohbal, you're our backup. With your wings you can surprise them. And when they see you, they'll likely pause for a moment or two, too shocked at what you look like to immediately react. You can use that moment to your advantage.

"Kate will guard the boat. Question, Kate: do you want a B-5 to remain behind with you?" Kate shook her head.

"Be ready to adapt to changing conditions. Our plan may fall apart even before it starts. Based on what I know, this is a small, almost secret, base. It doesn't look big enough to handle more than that one warship, though there may be a patrol boat or two. There should be no aircraft, though it's possible that there will be a submarine somewhere around here. If they get a message out, it may respond." Lex tried to think of everything. She was trying to put her time in Naval Intelligence to good use.

Everyone became quiet as they got closer and closer. Eventually they had a B-5 take the sails down and they went in on motors only.

When they came into view of the small base it wasn't hard to tell that they had long since been spotted. It wasn't unexpected. Lex and Rick were far forward and were lying on the bow with their weapons out. They kept just getting closer and closer. Eventually someone with a bullhorn started calling out to them. At first it was in English and then in German.

"What do we do?" Snohbal asked. It was easy to tell that Arleigh Burke destroyer was anchored in what could be considered a small bay. The patrol boat was nowhere in sight.

"We ignore them. Get ready to use your first dragon." Kate didn't know what to expect for sure, but she'd been told to expect one of those fantasy dragons like those in the movies. Still a dragon against a ship like that sounded like certain death for the dragon. Snohbal moved to a clear area and held her dagger out in front of her.

Kate was switching between using her eyes to guide her and then lifting the binoculars to look more closely. What she saw were a lot of the destroyer's guns being pointed their direction. Kate called out to her, "NOW Sno, attack that ship!"

A moment later Kate saw a massive Red Dragon that was a size even her imagination had never even conceived. It was gigantic! She watched it soar out to sea and then wheel around and make a pass at the ship. At first everything was quiet. That was until just a moment before the dragon attacked as the men on the ship used their hand weapons and started firing. Also at this time the ship's alarm started sounding. Kate watched the dragon fly over the destroyer and saw it breathe an incredible amount of fire from its mouth starting at the stern of the ship and lasting well past its bow.

The ship's ammunition started cooking then a tremendous explosion started sending parts of the ship everywhere. The explosion caught everyone by surprise when small objects started striking their not so little boat. After all a 70 foot plus sailboat wasn't all that small.

Lex and Rick were forced to duck and hope for the best. Once everything calmed down they lifted their heads to see what was left of the destroyer was on fire and sinking fast.

They started to see men on the base reacting to the blast. Ready for it, they aimed their weapons, allowing the computer to select their targets and Lex and Rick started pulling their triggers as fast as they could.

Kate was busy trying to get their boat in closer so the B-5s could jump off and start the assault. She was starting to wonder why she wasn't being shot at so she looked up. What she saw was shocking.

For every man that came out of the base with or without a weapon, she saw them immediately fall like they'd been shot. But she didn't hear any weapons fire from anyone. "Look behind us; make sure no one is surprising us," she told Snohbal.

Kate put the engines in reverse and did her best to not slam into the area she'd selected to take the boat. Even before she reached that site she suddenly saw some of the B-5s start jumping across and run toward various doors. The next time she looked up a B-5 was jumping across with Lex followed by Rick. They still had their weapons out but she didn't see them firing at anyone.

She felt the boat hit what she was aiming for and desperately hoped she hadn't hit too hard and damaged it. Last thing they needed now was a leak that would sink them. When she looked up again everyone was gone. She didn't see a single B-5 or Lex or Rick. "Keep your eyes open. Let me know if you see anyone." She meant a German and hoped Sno understood that.

Kate was watching what was left of the warship, looking for any survivors when she was suddenly hit by Sno who was pointing. It was a German at the very end of the dock who looked to be standing. And worse, he had a weapon! Kate lifted the weapon Lex had given her, she saw his body in the viewer and pulled the trigger. She initially thought the weapon had either misfired or hadn't fired at all. Except she saw the German fall. Confounded, she looked at the weapon and at the now dead German. "I didn't hear a thing. What is this thing?" Kate hadn't recognized it when they had handed it to her. Now she was even less sure, but she was starting to like it.

Lex and Rick watched the B-5s split up and go different directions while they both ran the same direction. Rick had his scanner out in front of him. "In here." He found that the door wouldn't open. He was all set to shoot it open when Lex stopped him and placed a device on a control panel next to the door. A moment later, she said, "Now try."

Lex liked what she saw. She stepped inside and started to empty the room by pulling what she pointed at into her left wristband. "Don't waste any time, just take all of it. We'll sort it out later," she told Rick and kept on taking everything.

Rick was trying to open a filing cabinet. "It's locked."

"Take the cabinet, we'll open it later." Lex stepped back outside leaving the rest of it to Rick and raised her own scanner. "I've located a safe with my scanner. I'm going to go open it." She took off running.

Lex came across a pair of unarmed men in German uniforms lying dead on the floor. A quick scan showed their their necks were broken. "B-5s," she muttered and ran toward the next building.

This door had a simple lock so a single round from her weapon took care of that. Raising her scanner took her directly to the safe and she'd just placed her device on it when there was a shot behind her. Turning, she saw someone in a German uniform and a B-5 that had the man's arm raised in the air which had a weapon in it. Next she saw the B-5 break his hand and watched his weapon fall. Then the B-5 placed his hands on either side of his head and broke his neck, letting his dead body fall to the ground.

Lex let out a breath. "Thanks, Edgar." Actually all of the B-5s looked a like, however his programming to guard her made her think it was hers.

"Yes, Miss." Then he turned around and left.

She returned to her device and had the safe open in seconds. She didn't wait to see what was inside and pulled it all into her wristband. For good measure she pulled in his two – four drawer file cases on her way out where she ran into Edgar. "Let's get out of here, Edgar. Lead the way." Lex began running to keep up with him.

It was several minutes and Kate was starting to worry. She thought it was taking too long and then suddenly there was a flood of B-5s exiting the building. Two of them were each carrying another B-5. Then Rick and Lex showed up with a B-5 right next to each of them.

Kate felt her heart start beating again until Sno tapped her shoulder and pointed. Behind them, on its way in at high speed, was a boat. It was bigger than theirs yet smaller than the one they'd sunk. Kate looked at the B-5s and her friends. She made a decision. "Use your other dragon, Sno, and destroy that boat." Almost instantly Kate saw another gargantuan Red Dragon appear like it was shot out of her weapon. It flew out and over the boat then made a wide turn and flew back. Kate could hear and see the tracers of the rounds that they were firing at the dragon. It flew right at them like nothing was happening to it. She watched it open its mouth and out came a vast wave of fire. As the dragon started to fly over them it diminished and seemed to get sucked up back into Sno's dagger.

It was like nothing Kate had ever seen before. She hadn't seen when Sno had released the first dragon. She'd only observed the results as the ship was enveloped by flames and then blew up.

This time Kate watched all of it, including watching what was left of the boat blow up. "Let's get out of here." She suddenly found Rick taking the controls from her; she stepped back and watched what was left of the boat burn and sink.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick's Kate hugged him tightly followed by, "DADDY!" Alexis knew something had happened. She could feel the tension. She just didn't understand it.

Kate found herself being hugged first by her Rick and then by Jim and Johanna. Lex wasn't left alone as at first Snohbal was hugging her followed by Alexis, Rick, and Kate. Eventually even Jim and Johanna had hugged her.

"What happened to these two?" Jim was standing over the remains of a pair of B-5s.

"It looks like they were shot." Lex saw the look Jim was giving her. "Contrary to what you might think, they aren't bulletproof. They're simply a little faster and stronger than us. I didn't dare leave them behind for the Germans to find and try to reverse engineer them." She didn't want to think about them creating an entire army of them. Stronger and faster than the average human soldier. The very idea made her shudder. "I'll try and fix them later."

"So what did you find?" Jim queried.

Rick answered his question first. "A lot, I hope. We didn't waste time searching for what we were after. We took just about everything." The others followed Rick and Lex over to the completed second cabin. It was empty of any furniture much like the first one.

Their jaws dropped when Rick and Lex started pulling out all kinds of things: papers, equipment, entire filing cabinets. "Most of this is from their communications room which doubled as a file room," he explained as he started looking everything over.

"This was what was in a safe that I'm thinking belonged to the base's captain." Lex pointed to the small pile that was on the floor.

"Let's get started then," Kate said and eased herself down on the floor while cradling her baby belly.

"This cabinet's yours, Dad." Lex patted the filing cabinet she'd gotten from the captain's cabin.

Rick and Lex began looking over the equipment while Kate and Sno started opening file drawers. "This one won't open," she pointed out and saw Lex holding up a device in response. Snohbal took it from her and looked it over. "What do I do with it?" She didn't understand technology.

"Give it to me." Kate was willing to give it a try. In only a moment everyone was busy studying what they all had.

"Jim and I will start on lunch," Johanna told them.

"Don't be gone long, Mom, I'm starving," Kate called from where she was sitting and just kept reading.

Jim and Johanna walked toward the kitchen. "I still can't believe that we have two Katies." Johanna was still wrapping her mind around that.

"I don't think our lives are ever going to be the same," Jim remarked, opening the refrigerator to see what they had or if he had to go searching in one of the trailers.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis was starting to be a pain and Johanna could see a full-blown meltdown coming. Jo was guessing it was because she knew her parents were around here somewhere and she wanted them and not her and Jim.

"Jim…I know they're busy but go see if…one of them can come before we have an erupting volcano." Johanna was running out of all the tricks she knew to keep a five-year-old happy. Jim was no fool; he'd seen it coming so he left and went in search of either Kate or Rick or both.

What he found was everyone hip deep in papers. "Does this place have a fire extinguisher?" Jim joked since the cabin was a clear fire code violation. All he got in return was Lex pointing and never taking her eyes off of what she was doing.

Since Katie was the closest he chose her. "Katie, I hate to interrupt you but Alexis is about to explode if you or Rick don't drop what you're doing. Your mother and I are running out of ideas." Kate looked up at him like he was an alien from space. She had a look on her face of _Who's Alexis?_ "Your daughter wants you, not us." Jim willed her to get up.

"Go ahead, Kate. This is probably going to take us days." Rick was betting they were going to have to take turns with Alexis and needed Kate to take the first shift.

"Fine. I've completed this pile and made notes. Just not any of the other piles." She followed her dad to find out what was so important.

O{}O{}O

"Alexis, please?" Johanna tried to reason with her.

"NO!" she yelled in Johanna's ear and then spotted Kate. "MOMMY!" At that moment Johanna and Jim ceased to exist and Alexis was up and running.

Kate scooped her up and wiped away a stray tear. "Are you being naughty for your gramps and grams?" Kate asked only to see Alexis shake her head. She was a good girl.

"She's been an angel, Katie. She just needs you or Rick." Johanna wasn't going to mention that she was, in fact, rapidly becoming a little devil.

Johanna walked past both of them and couldn't resist getting in a little jab. "How's it feel to be on the other end?"

Kate gave her a look but Johanna hadn't looked back so she didn't see it. However, she didn't miss feeling daggers hitting her back. She smiled a wide smile anyways.

Payback was its own sweet reward.


	44. Chapter 44

**Rift 44**

All that was left at the end of the day was Lex and Snohbal. Snohbal was the first to admit that she didn't know what she was looking for. She was getting pretty good, though. She placed a page on a pad, let it read it, then translate the German into a language that she could understand. Lex had given her a number of words to look out for. Those that contained even one of those words were in one pile while everything else was in another.

Snohbal heard Lex moan and saw her fall back onto her back and place her hands over her eyes. "Are you in pain?" Snohbal would call someone to help her if she was.

"Yes…no… My eyes are tired and my back's killing me. I'm not used to not being a B-5 anymore." That was a shock to Snowball.

"You were one of these?" Snohbal pointed to a B-5 that wasn't far away.

"For a very long time, yes. I was killed centuries ago. My stepsister, who I love dearly and miss seeing, moved my memories into a computer. Then she found a way to move me into a B-5. That was where I remained for a very long time. Just before she died she sent me the means that would allow me to grow a real body and allow me to move my memories into it – this body. I got the cells I needed from Alexis." She doubted Snohbal would understand.

"She used magic to accomplish all this." Snohbal understood that.

Lex opened her mouth ready to say, _N_ _o, that it was technology._ It came to her that Snohbal was seriously out of her element in this land, something that she had to be struggling with on a daily basis. The fact that she was trying so hard to understand spoke well of her.

"Yes, in a way. A B-5 doesn't feel pain. It doesn't tire until it runs out of power."

Snohbal thought she understood. "So if you were still a B-5 you would not be feeling pain and would not be tired?"

"Pretty much, yeah. However, I wouldn't trade not being human for anything. As hard as it is having a body, it at least means I have a future." Lex was hoping for a future. It was partly why she was willing to stay and help this timeline.

"I, too, wish for a future. I just don't know how I'm going to obtain it." Snohbal was afraid she was going to remain alone.

Lex turned to look at her. "Have a little faith. I know you can change your appearance and keep that form up indefinitely." She knew that even though this Snohbal hadn't told her yet.

"Yes," Snohbal admitted then looked at Lex a little closer. How did she know? Did she know about demons?

Lex gave her a vision of what could be her future. "One of these days we'll be leaving this little island. Hopefully move to a big city. You can make yourself look like someone else. Find someone to love, someone to marry and have children with. Grow old together and love each other and your family."

"A human." Snohbal wasn't willing to reject the idea. It just wasn't what she was thinking of what her future would be. In her dream she would find another demon just like her and they would be together for the rest of their lives.

"Think about it. Just don't dismiss the power of love," Lex cautioned.

"And this other Alexis, she is not of this planet?" Snohbal questioned.

"No, she and my stepfather are from a different world. Far, far away from here. This world does not have the ability to reach them." Not in this timeline. That was one of the things they had learned while reading what they had stolen. Today was Tuesday, December 21, 2010.

"But she is your stepsister and he was your stepfather. So when did they come here if they are from a different world?" Snohbal inquired innocently.

Then the realization of what Snohbal had just asked hit her. "January 19, 2011! That's 29 days from now. Dad crashes in New York City on that date." Maybe he would again even in this timeline.

"I need the others!" Ignoring her aching back, Lex was up and running. A very confused Snohbal was uncertain just what she said but it seemed to make Lex happy.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It was two weeks later and Snohbal had brought the satellite dish back down because Lex wanted to make some changes. She was still hard at work on it even today. Right now she was doing something to what it was connected to.

Rick was standing there, holding Alexis, and watching her. "You think this will work?"

"No one from this planet even knows of this frequency. The real trick is that I don't have the time to create the communications gear to transmit a message using that speed. I can send it at that frequency but it'll be just as slow as one of our normal messages. Meaning it could take hours if not days or even weeks or month for it to reach him, hopefully before his ship has a major malfunction. THERE!" Lex made the final change and looked at Snohbal. "Take the dish back up and secure it in place like before only point it…that way." Lex spun a little to look the right direction.

It took a few minutes, but the second Snohbal left the dish, Lex was typing out her message. "Now we wait." It was going to take a while for her message to reach him, if he was even out there. Then he had to figure out how to return a message that she could read.

It had indeed taken time, however soon everyone was standing behind her as she sat at her screens and keyboard and waited. A beep sounded; Lex sat up straight and began reading. _"Who are you? Send identification."_ It was short and to the point. She knew that she didn't really have the time to ask him if he had checked to prevent the damage. She decided that she would play with his mind and if he did have the clearance to check on her, he would actually get an answer.

" _This is_ _Commander Alexander Colon of Naval Intelligence. This is a class A-6 communication. You will confirm that you have prevented the damage to your ship._

" _You are hereby ordered to proceed to these coordinates and respond on this frequency using this algorithm. My clearance code is 8FKJn6_d16cFq-LE3alVBMNfhE. Verify and communicate only with me. Acknowledge."_

Lex sat back and smiled. All that time she had spent in Naval Intelligence was going to pay off in spades. The only sound any of them heard as they waited for the message to reach him, do as he was told and respond back, was the sound of the B-5s digging their tunnel.

"This is who I think it is, right?" Rick inquired just to be sure.

"Yep. My stepfather before he became my stepfather. Complete with his own Alliance starship. A little out of date, I grant you, but it's far superior to anything this planet has. Even if it is a one man craft." Lex was practically grinning with glee.

She started really grinning when she wondered if this Rick would fall in love with Snohbal all over again. Get married and have children; then maybe her stepsister would show up. They might not even have to stay on this planet. She knew Rick had a house and a mine on another planet far from here, and enough money to make sure all of them lived more than comfortably.

"What's taking so long?" Kate waved her hand at Lex's screens and started pacing. Lex had an answer but kept her opinion to herself and let Kate pace. At least the pregnant Kate was wrapped up in her husband's arms.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Alexis didn't understand but she could hear something was off in her mother's voice.

"I'm sorry, Alexis." Kate moved over and swooped her up into her arms. "Mommy's just tired of waiting for something."

"Well, wait no more," Lex announced. Kate hurried over to the space she'd left.

" _Code is authenticated. Setting course. ETA is 13 days, 14 hours_ _,_ _46 minutes, approximate. Acknowledge."_

" _Acknowledged. Send verification when arrival in system. Acknowledge."_

" _Acknowledged."_

"You realize what you've just done?" Rick asked her as he played with his daughter's hand since she was reaching out to him.

"Added a space ship filled with Alliance Tech to the equation, that happens to be owned by a… Hunter." Lex's mouth dropped open. She had forgotten about Snohbal. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh." Rick was a little disappointed in her. "Now what do we do? He's a Hunter, Lex. He'll either capture her or kill her the second he sees her."

"Oh, god." Lex hadn't been thinking, or at least hadn't thought things through.

"Kill or capture who?" Rick didn't get it. Then Kate leaned and whispered it to him. "Oh, oh crap. So we hide her or we stop him."

"What are you all talking about?" Johanna didn't understand any of this.

"My Rick – Rick Rodgers, my stepfather in another timeline – is a Hunter. His job is to hunt down people or objects and either take them in to be terminated, kill them or return the item stolen, or kill the person if necessary." Lex was really, really sorry.

"He hunts…" Lex couldn't say it. She'd just put Snohbal in danger without meaning to. She remembered Snohbal as being her mother and Rick as her father. Married.

Rick finished for her. "He hunts demons."

"I can just change forms so that he won't see me like this," Snohbal said, sensing that Lex hadn't meant to put her in danger.

Lex pointed out a problem. "Except his Alliance Technology will see through your illusion."

Rick suggested a stopgap solution. "So we surround her and he has to shoot us first. Surely he isn't a murderer outside of being a Hunter? We'll talk to him and get him to understand."

"We have to talk to him anyway. He's going to be expecting someone other than any of us." Lex's subterfuge was only going to last till he found out he had been duped.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Both Ricks and Lex were still going through everything they'd gotten from their raid when Kate entered the cabin. The last she remembered the place was a complete mess. Now it was a lot more organized and each was reading from a pad. "Did you learn anything?" Kate inquired.

"A lot actually," Lex replied and then her Rick started telling her everything they'd found out.

They'd located the Germans' encryption, meaning they could now read everything that was sent in real time. They'd also learned that Germany had plans on testing the United States with a series of small attacks. They wanted to find out about their defenses and how fast they could respond.

And they'd found out that this little base was a counterfeiting base. The Germans planned on dumping millions of dollars of fake bills into the system. They were actually hoping for an economic collapse once they had found a lot of the fake bills.

"Did you see their printing press?" Kate asked, then saw Rick and Lex shake their heads.

"Not what we were looking for." They had yet to decide what to do about it.

"How long before they send a ship to investigate?" Kate wanted to know how much time they had before the base was investigated and then the area possibly searched.

"Unknown, however with our ability to read their coded messages, we'll know when and who," Lex answered. Then she and the others heard a beeping sound. "Speaking of which." Lex moved over to her screens. "Just a troop update." It was nothing that affected them directly or the United States or its allies.

Lex decided to take a moment and waved Kate over closer to her. She pulled out her scanner and ran it over Kate. "You and the baby are doing fine." Lex was pleased with what she saw.

"I'd feel better with a real doctor. No offense." Kate knew that this Lex was amazing and was doing a lot.

Lex just smiled. "None taken. I'll be the first to admit that my medical knowledge is limited. We'll come up with a plan before your due date. If we decide to, we can sail you to one of the coastal cities. Miami is the closest. After I get done creating a background for you, you'll even have medical coverage." She had a plan; they just needed time.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick dragged himself into their room and quietly stripped off his clothes. He put on his pajamas and got into bed as carefully as he could only to have his pregnant wife wiggle her way in closer. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Since she was awake he adjusted his position and held her a little closer.

"Wasn't sleeping." Her mind wouldn't let her.

"What has you awake this time?" Rick planted a kiss on her head.

"Just…everything." Kate couldn't really believe her life. The only thing missing it seemed was being a member of a spaceship way out in space.

"Care to clarify that?" He wanted to know so he could help.

"I used to be a homicide detective, chasing down who killed my mother. Only to find out the same person that killed her, killed me. Except I didn't die, or at least I didn't stay dead." She still didn't really understand how that happened.

"Then I'm in the Wild West, acting as a small town sheriff." That alone had been hard to believe except for that fact that she had lived it.

"For which I'm very thankful." Rick squeezed her. "The not dying part… Though you were a kick-ass sheriff." He was still proud and amazed by her.

Kate simply hummed in response. "Then a 333-year-old Alexis shows up and changes everything." That had Rick smiling. Even he was amazed by his own daughter, though she didn't look exactly like he remembered.

"Now we're back in 2011. What if there's another Rick and Kate here in the city?" Where did that leave them? After she was off maternity leave, so to speak, what was she going to do?

"Two Detective Kate Becketts. Sounds like a dream come true." He was thinking the 12th precinct would outshine all the other precincts.

"You're married writer-boy." She was thinking that her husband was contemplating sex with two Kates. Though there already were two Kates.

"I'm a happily married writer-man," he reminded her. "And I think I've proved that." Rick placed a hand on their baby.

Kate laid her hand over his. "We need to start talking names for him. And if you say Cosmo again, you're sleeping out by the pool," she threatened. Since he knew she meant it, he wisely kept his mouth closed.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It was just hours before the time for Rick's spaceship was to arrive. At the moment the B-5s were pulling the tunneling machine and support equipment out of the tunnel and Lex was getting ready to tell them where to place the trailers and then hook them back up. Rick approached her. "All that dirt and rock has made our little island a little bigger." He looked over at the large mound that had been created. It was ugly compared to the rest of the island.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I didn't think this through completely. I just wanted the tunnel to hide the trailers in so we could use the beach as intended." Lex looked over at the ugly pile of dirt and rock. "I'll think of something." They didn't have a boat they could use for that or she would dump it all out to sea. And if it stayed where it was for too long it might affect the beach and create beach erosion.

"Can I use a pair of your B-5s? I want to move all that paperwork and equipment from the second cabin and make room for this new Rick," he asked.

"You can have them if you can think of a place to put all that stuff." They were short on space.

Actually he did have a plan. "I was thinking your suitcase, since with the boat out of it, it has loads of extra room."

"I must really be losing it." She hadn't thought of that either. "Go ahead and get it, it's in my cabin."

Rick and Kate turned up next as Lex was giving directions to the B-5s to move the first of the trailers after unplugging it.

"Got a minute?" Kate asked. "We want to talk to you about all the Ricks."

That had Lex chuckling. "You have a solution I take it?" She hoped that someone would.

Kate rattled off their idea. "The new Rick is Rodgers and my Rick becomes Castle while the other Rick stays Rick."

"We don't want Alexis getting confused that her daddy has a new name," Castle chimed in.

Lex started smiling since this plan had her dad written all over it. "I have no objection, Dad. The new Rick probably won't mind especially after he finds out how many Ricks there are." She wondered if they had a solution for the two Kates, too.

"Thanks, pumpkin." She melted a little at his use of his pet name for her. "I'll get out of your way, but can we talk later? I want to hear more of your story." He hadn't wanted to open old wounds, but Kate had talked him into at least asking.

"Sure, Dad, that would be nice." Lex knew she had a lot to tell him. He hugged her and that alone almost had her crying again. All those years without him…

"Since you're our primary planner, do you have a plan for the future?" Kate was curious. This Alexis wasn't really the Alexis she remembered. She was far more sure of herself and willing to take charge.

"Just bits and pieces. Eventually we're going to have to make our presence known to the United States Military. Which will probably mean leaving this island, and by then a number of us may be ready to leave. You included, just so you can get to a real hospital.

"As for everyone else… Maybe an idea here and there. I, for one, do have an idea of what I want to do. I just don't know if that's even going to be an option." Lex just admitted she had a dream.

"Care to share?" Castle was really interested, especially if it meant her leaving.

"Not until my stepsister contacts her dad and hopefully joins him here. Then we'll see." It wasn't difficult for Castle to figure out that her dream involved her sister.


	45. Chapter 45

**Rift 45**

Snohbal was standing behind Lex as she brought up picture after picture of every woman that Lex had access to. Yes, it would mean that if – and this was a big if – they ever met, they would be looking at each other.

"No, no…no." Snohbal didn't want to be this picky, she really didn't. It was just that if they ever left this island, it was quite likely she was never going to look like herself ever again. So she needed to like what she looked like. "WAIT! Go back one." Lex had gotten so use to her rejecting everyone that she had automatically pressed the button for the next one.

Snohbal looked her over. She was tall, long legs, very short hair, nice lips, nice eyes, except she was also almost flat chested. Snohbal preferred to look more like herself, at least in that aspect. "Sorry, no." She rejected her as well. She watched as Lex slowed down until. "Stop!"

She checked her out. She was pretty, had really long, straight, blonde hair that went all the way down almost past her ass. She had nice cheek bones and cheeks were a little full. Her eyebrows were thick but well tapered. Her lips practically screamed, _Kiss me!_ She even looked to have longer than average legs and her breasts, while a little smaller than her own, were about the same size as the two Kates were.

Her body was almost the same as her own. Granted the face was different and the hair color and skin color were different. In fact the hair color and skin color were almost the exact opposite of her own. Not really quite as white as Alexis and Lex, but nowhere near her well tanned color.

"Do you like her?" Lex hoped they had finally found someone. Lex couldn't fault her for being picky. After all she was going to be living with it. Besides Lex kind of liked her. She was hoping Rodgers did, too. If he liked Kate he could like the new Snohbal.

"It says here that her name is Bree MacKenzie. Her parents were killed when she was five and she was raised by her uncle, Henry Randall, who was an anthropologist. She's 26 years old and presently lives in Istanbul, Turkey. She was a dancer for a few years in her younger years before joining her uncle in anthropological endeavors.

"Her uncle died of natural causes two years ago. She got her degree in anthropology from the University of Queensland in Australia. She worked as an assistant professor at Bosphorus University. She currently teaches Anthropology at Aabanci University."

"An-thro-pol-ogy?" Snohbal had never heard the word before.

"It doesn't matter, you're whatever you want to be. Since you're a demon you could be a professor that teaches about demonology. A professor of history specializing in demons. Let's see what school that you were recently teaching in. Then we need to create a backstory on how you came to be here. Before Rodgers finds out the truth." Lex started doing a search.

They were taking advantage of the fact that Rodgers would know nothing about Earth so it didn't matter where she used to be or what she was teaching or even where. Though Demonology would pique his interest since he hunted them. They would have something in common to talk about.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

 **This section contains** **adult** **material** **. R** **eader discretion is advised.**

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rick was starting to feel like a fish out of water. He was a naval officer who presently was without a vessel to be in command of. Yes, they had a boat, but that was a pleasure boat and didn't have a single weapon on it. Let alone anything even resembling armor.

He'd been spending more time with his daughter. Since he was landlocked and a father, it seemed like a good idea. Then Johanna had shown up and wanted to know if she wanted to go swimming in the ocean. Johanna and Jim were soon leading a cheery Alexis to the beach.

The B-5s were making good progress on the tunnel and actually had a section of the beach back now. They still needed a plan of what to do with all the dirt that came from their tunnel. Rick was still standing there thinking about pulling out his scanner and seeing just what was in their tunnel and mound of dirt and rock.

Kate suddenly showed up. "There you are. Come with me." She wasn't taking no for an answer.

She led him to their bedroom and locked the door. Rick tilted his head, curious as to what his wife was up to. "Strip, babe, I want you." Meanwhile she started opening drawers to search for something. Then she began digging in her backpack.

Rick had an idea what she wanted and he had to admit that he was interested. But then Kate somehow always found a way to interest him in sex.

"Found them!" Smiling, Kate turned around, holding two items. One was about 2 feet long, a shiny orange color, and he wasn't certain, but it had the head of a cock on each end. It gave him his first clue as to what Kate was thinking. However, it was the other item that sealed it for him. It had straps and a large black area that looked to have two cocks of different sizes attached to it.

"I want your cherry, babe, and I want you to take mine." She'd lost her virginity long ago. It had been painful and something she wished she could forget. It had been more about the guy fucking her than anything else.

Now she had just one cherry left and she was going to give it to the man she loved more than anything. "OH, the lube." Kate hurried back to her backpack and came back with a tube of clear gel.

She dropped her toys on the bed and started stripping. "Hop into bed, babe." Kate watched him get into bed and lay on his back. He was flaccid at the moment but she was going to fix that.

Kate got onto the bed, took hold of his flaccid cock, and placed it in her mouth. She knew from practice that this wasn't going to take too long. His cock got bigger and longer as she licked it up and down the sides, placed the head in her mouth, and swirled her tongue around it. Before starting to pay attention to the slit at the top. Rick moaned and she would have smiled if not for the fact that her mouth was full.

She massaged his balls and started licking up and down his shaft. Taking the head into her mouth she gave her first try and eased his cock down her throat. But she wasn't ready just yet and started gagging.

She had him hard and she could hear him moaning. He was also running a hand through her hair. She had him right where she wanted him: hot and now horny.

Kate left his cock and got off the bed and grabbed her strap-on. "Get on your hands and knees, babe, I'm going to fuck you like you fuck me." Kate had been dreaming of pounding his virgin ass with her cock. She had chosen a very kinky version to use. It used straps and used two different dildos. One went inside her while she would use the other to fuck her husband's ass.

Since she was only a little wet she had to massage her own nether lips a little since she needed to be wet to do this.

Kate looked up and saw Rick on his hands and knees with his ass pointed toward the end of the bed. "That ass is mine, babe." Then she wondered why he was so silent. They had gotten a lot better at talking dirty to each other. "Rick?" Had he changed his mind? Had he had other plans before she talked her parents into taking Alexis?

"My virgin ass is yours." It was all Kate needed to hear. She loved him, loved him so very much. She was beyond thrilled that she had found a man willing to do some of the more kinky stuff with her.

Kate slid the smaller of the two cocks into her wet sheath after attaching to the inside of the harness. Then she attached the only slightly larger cock to the outside.

She grabbed the tube of lube, lubed up the cock, and climbed up onto the bed. "I am so going to fuck this fine ass." And she slapped one of his butt cheeks.

"Yes, fuck my ass. I want you to fuck my ass." The idea of his wife fucking his ass was what he was thinking about. Next he felt Kate applying some lube to his puckered hole using one of her fingers. She even inserted one of her fingers.

That gave him his first idea of what this was going to feel like, and after looking at the cock that she planned on using, he was starting to question what they were doing. It wasn't near as big as he was, still that was going to go into his ass.

Then he felt Kate shove another finger up his ass, followed by it using two fingers. "I want you, I want to feel what it is like to fuck your ass." She slapped his backside again.

"Yes, do it!" He was starting to get into this. He tried to wipe his mind from the size of cock she planned on using on his ass.

Kate took hold of her cock and rubbed it against his asshole and let him feel it. "Try to relax so I can fuck you." She smacked his butt cheek and started to push. But she met resistance. "Relax your muscles, babe, or this is going to hurt."

He concentrated on relaxing every muscle in his body. Then suddenly he felt the head enter his ass. He stiffened slightly and instinctively squeezed his muscles. That resulted in it being pushed back out.

"Try to relax so I can pound your ass like it deserves. Unless you want me to stop?" Kate shoved a little harder and watched as more of her cock went into his ass. "That's it, relax those muscles so I can fuck you like you fuck me." She pushed a little more then stopped.

He'd been so considerate of her and had gone slow their first time, she was returning the favor. "How does it feel?"

"Full, like I need to use the toilet," Rick answered truthfully. It wasn't so much painful as uncomfortable.

Kate pulled out quickly followed by pushing it back in slowly. When she did that she could feel the cock inside her move with her. "Oh, this is going to feel so good." The thought of her fucking her husband while at the same time she fucked herself made her shiver.

She pulled out slowly and squirted some more lube then pushed back inside him. After a few strokes Rick was starting to get used to it. "Fuck my ass, Kate, I want you to fuck me good."

That was all Kate needed as she started to pull out and push back in with increased speed. "OH GOD! This is so good," she moaned. Kate was fucking him and fucking herself.

She barely even noticed as she found herself pounding her cock into his ass. "YES, fuck my ass." Rick was starting to get into it.

"Stroke your own cock, come on our bed for me." Kate opened her eyes and was amazed at just what she was doing. How far in her cock was going and how good it felt. She was really pounding his ass.

It was all too much for her. It was their first time and on her in strokes, if she went in all the way something on the harness was hitting her clit. Combined with her fucking her husband and the cock inside her, she wasn't going to last much longer.

Somehow she actually sped up. "Come for me. Stain our bed with your come. Come on your hand for me. _**!**_ _"_ Kate screamed as she climaxed.

Kate rested with the dildo still inside him and then slowly pulled out and fell onto the bed onto her back. The other end was still inside her and she started to take off the harness so she could remove it, until she saw his hand partially covered with his come.

She got up a little, took hold of his hand, and started licking his hand clean. "You are such a good fuck," Kate purred then kept licking his hand clean.

"Your turn," Rick grinned. He was going to enjoy their playtime.

"YES! Fuck my ass. Take my last cherry. It's yours." Two dreams in one night.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

 **The** **adult** **section is** **concluded** **. Reader discretion is no longer required.**

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They were both still naked and laying wrapped up in each other. "That was amazing, babe. Thank you. I love you so very much." Kate kissed what she could reach and moved a hand down to take a hold of his flaccid cock.

They had cleaned up some already and his cock was now clean. "I'm still still burning a little," Kate told him. She wasn't sure she wanted to experience that again, though she was very glad she had given him her cherry.

"Me, too," Rick admitted with a grimace.

"Did I hurt you?" She'd wanted to do it so badly she hadn't really thought about how much it might have hurt.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to sit down for a couple of days without some pain." He wasn't sure he wanted to repeat this anytime soon.

"You were perfect." Kate began stroking his cock to get it hard. "Now I want you to make love to me. You've taken my cherry, now make love to me."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex was directing the B-5s to place another of the trailers when Snohbal joined her. "How do you feel with your new look?" Lex asked her since she'd chosen to go with the woman with the really long blonde hair. She had wanted herself and the others to get used to seeing the new her.

"It feels the same until I look into a mirror or until someone else sees me. Especially Alexis." Alexis was still trying to adapt to her new look. "She keeps asking what happened to my wings. I think she might think I had them removed."

That had Lex laughing a little. "Not surprising. She asked Rick and Kate if she could have wings like yours. I think she has dreams of being able to fly."

"Rick and Kate are having sex aren't they?" Snohbal inquired since she had heard Kate screaming.

"Actually both Kates are very vocal." It was something Lex wished she could do now that she could.

That was what brought Snohbal over to her, she had something special to say to her. "Lex, we could make love to each other. At least until we both have guys. I can enjoy being with a woman… I could teach you," she offered hesitantly and tried to see Lex's reaction.

Lex had never thought of being with a woman before. She had always enjoyed being with a man. It wasn't just the orgasms, she liked being pushed down into the bed with him on top of her as he had sex with her. Though she also liked being on top and watching his face as she had sex with him.

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it." Snohbal thought her staying quiet was her rejecting the idea. "Think about it, please… I'm beyond horny." Listening to everyone else making love, including Jim and Johanna was driving her mad.

Snohbal leaned in, kissed her, and then turned to leave. Lex stood there in silence, thinking about it.

Lex watched her walk away and wondered if the extra sway in her hips was for her benefit. Still it was sex with another woman. She already knew that the illusion would cover everything and she would never actually feel the real Snohbal.

"Snohbal…wait! I agree to try it at least once. You're not the only one that is beyond horny." Lex hadn't had sex in over 300 years. "But on one condition."

"Name it!" Snohbal so wanted to scream herself as Lex made her climax.

"You have to be you. You in your succubus form. If I'm going to do this, I want it to be you. The real you, not some illusion. Besides, if in the future Rodgers and you get together, I don't want to see the illusion you being with him. I want you, the real you." Plus Snohbal in a different lifetime had been her stepmother. Snohbal just couldn't look like a human.

Snohbal actually squealed. She wrapped her arms around Lex then kissed her soundly. "I'll be in my room when you are done here," she told her eagerly since she wanted to have sex tonight. Everyone seemed to be having sex. Snohbal kissed her again and this time felt Lex kissing her back.

Snohbal practically flew away since her wings were still there even if no one saw or could feel them anymore. She was going to have sex. She was going to teach Lex everything she knew about having sex with another female.

Lex watched Snohbal walk away. She watched as she actually changed back into her demon form, and this time she knew the extra sway in her hips was for her benefit. "I hope I know what I'm doing," Lex murmured to herself. Her unspoken plan for Snohbal and Rodgers getting together was still foremost in her mind. Now her mind was starting to worry that she would love this and want to keep Snohbal just as she was. A demon for a lover.

Then her dad's words came back to haunt her.

" _The heart wants what the heart wants."_


	46. Chapter 46

**Rift 46**

Everyone was waiting and was very anxious. In a moment their world was about to change. Richard Rodgers had contacted them and was presently on his way down using his pod. Lex remembered him talking about it as not being all that maneuverable. Nothing like her stepsister's shuttle.

They were all dressed nicely for a change, instead of everyone wearing swimsuits. They'd searched and found Sno the sexiest dress available to them and made some minor alterations to it so it fit her perfectly. She could go back to swimsuits like everyone else after this. Lex had to admit that Sno looked damn sexy. The front of her red dress had a really deep V. Since she wasn't wearing a bra it displaced her breasts just short of showing nipple.

She also had to admit that making love to a real demon had been interesting. Snohbal had taken charge of their only time so far and had kissed every inch of her body before finally planting herself firmly between her spread legs. Never mind that she wasn't a man. She really knew what she was doing and Lex had had three orgasms before she could barely draw a breath, or so it had seemed.

Lex had reciprocated and had kissed and licked from her breasts down to her inner thighs before finally tasting her. She didn't have the experience that Snohbal obviously had, however, she'd managed to make Snohbal scream.

This had been followed by something Snohbal called _scissoring._ It involved spreading their legs and rubbing their cores up against each other. Just the idea alone had cause Lex to orgasm. She'd had another when Snohbal had hers. Snohbal had held her close and thanked her over and over again.

Lex still wasn't sure she wanted to do it again, but sex was sex and Snohbal was clearly good at it. She had a high sex drive since she had already told Lex that they were having sex again tonight.

They all watched as a tadpole-like craft settled down onto the sand. Lex had met him before and had called him _D_ _ad_ countless times. However her _real_ dad was standing behind her next to Kate. She was sure this Rick was going to flip when he found out about everything. First he had to get past the fact that the person who had talked him into coming down here wasn't actually here. There wasn't going to be any Alexander Colon to greet him.

Rodgers stepped out and while he had seen them while landing he wasn't really prepared for what he was looking at. Only one of them was in any kind of uniform and he didn't match the description of Colon. Even more interesting was that he was holding a little girl in his arms that looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. In fact he looked exactly like he did. Even more shocking was that there was another male that looked just like him, though perhaps a little older.

There were two women that looked like twins, though one was older than the other. Next he saw an older couple that more matched the age of Colon, just not the description. Even more puzzling the woman looked a lot like the twins. Then there was the teenage woman who was nice looking, though the vision that was standing next to her had all of his attention. There wasn't an inch of her that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Richard Rodgers, I'm Alexis Castle. I'm aid to Alexander Colon. He regrets that he couldn't join us when you landed. Perhaps another time." Lex told a white lie bordering on being a whopper. "If I may, this is my father, Richard Castle, and his wife, Katherine Beckett. This is also Richard Castle and his wife, Katherine Beckett, and their daughter, Alexis Castle. This is Jim and Johanna Beckett, parents to both Katherines. And this is Snohbal MacKenzie. Welcome to our humble island." She made the introductions, though since he never took his eyes off of Snohbal, it was possible he'd missed all of it.

Lex decided that it was time for one more shock. "Edgar, you and the others may join us." Rodgers' contact alerted him to new movement. What he saw had him almost pulling out a weapon as he watched 14 robots or androids step out from all over. The only thing that stopped him was that they only moved into his field of vision and did not approach any closer.

This entire place was a mystery to him. His contact had alerted him to the fact that the teenager called Lex and the younger Rick were each wearing Alliance wristbands. The robots or androids were almost Alliance technology. Where they were living along with the boat that was close by suggested a more local technology altogether.

He'd had a hell of a time making it past all of the junk that was in orbit of this planet. His scans had not shown any other Alliance technology. In fact this planet was strange. There were broadcasts all over the lower bands and nothing in the upper, let alone interstellar communication.

He had spotted flying objects as well as ships all over the place. Except for the fact that his confirmation codes all matched, he wouldn't even be here. Now that he was, though, he had to admit that his interest was piqued. Especially if it meant he had a shot of getting to know Snohbal. He didn't consider himself to be a ladies' man, but it had been a long time since he'd met anyone like her.

Lex was still breathing. Rodgers hadn't pulled out a weapon to take Snohbal into custody or to outright kill her. It reconfirmed for her that the contact in his eye was not as advanced as the one her stepsister used.

"Please, have a seat. We can offer you something to drink and a snack and hopefully you'll join us for lunch. We've got some pretty good cooks amongst us." That being both Ricks and Johanna, and to some extent, both Kates. She chose to leave herself off that list.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rodgers had listen to each of them and to say that he was blown away would have been an understatement. Then they had shown him the stairs. That had shocked him into silence. He had excused himself immediately afterward and retreated to his pod so he could think.

He was still sitting there thinking as he watched all of them disappear, including most of the B-5 units. Then he saw them start to trickle back out. To a person, they barely wore anything. The younger Kate looked nice while the older Kate was clearly pregnant.

He was still trying to get over how Lex looked so very much like his daughter and then there was the child. His heart ached with the need to hold her and kiss her; she reminded him of when his daughter had been that age.

He didn't understand what they wanted from him. They had told him to think over what they had told him so far. Now he was watching Snohbal, clad in almost nothing, walk right past his pod seemingly headed for the water. She was so lovely and had a nice figure. Plus she had been smiling at him every chance she got.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize so much time had passed. It was getting late, almost dusk, and Snohbal looked to be headed for the boat. A real honest-to-god sailboat, no less. He watched her all the way till she disappeared inside it.

Shaking his head, he returned to considering what they'd told him and focused on their chosen professions: author, chef and restaurateur; law enforcement; college student; military ship commander; three lawyers; and anthropologist specializing in demonology. The fact that the last bit was all wrapped up inside the luscious body of Snohbal certainly had his attention. He was dying to share data between what she thought and what he knew. Maybe those stairs would allow her to know more than he did. It sounded like they'd used those stairs more than once.

Then there was a knock on his pod. It caught him by surprise and it took him a few moments to calm his heart down. He'd been caught not paying attention, and for a Hunter that was a really bad thing.

Opening his door he found Lex on the other side. "I apologize for interrupting you. I know we dropped a lot on you and believe me, all of us have been forced to take a lot of time to come to grips with it all."

"That's certainly an understatement. Is there something you wanted?" His contact didn't show any alerts that were within range.

"I don't mean to overload you any more than you already have been, but I have one more thing for you to think about. After you view it, I ask that you come find me. I want to talk." Lex held out her hand to show him something.

Rodgers immediately recognized it. It was a holographic display that would show a recorded message from the person who recorded it. It was Alliance technology. Yet another example of just how different these people were. "What is it? I mean, who is it? What does it say?" He knew what it was.

"Just watch it and come find me. I can answer your questions and have a request of my own. Please…" Lex really wanted this. She had a dream and this would get her one step closer to that dream.

He took it and watched as she walked away. His eyes were more on the device than Lex's swaying hips dressed in only a bikini.

He was sitting in his chair, looking out on the people he could see. Was this going to provide answers to some of his questions, or send his already overtaxed mind over the edge? He drew a deep breath then pressed the button that activated it.

" **Hello** **,** **Alexis.**

" **The box was coded to respond only to one of your real family's DNA. It was the only way I could think of to guarantee that no one else would gain access to it. I got a sample of your family's DNA from your grandmother before she passed away. Hopefully you're with your family. I will cho** **o** **se to pray that you are.**

" **If or when you finally see this it will mean that all of us are long since gone. I've placed all of our family's most precious things inside this box. Some are Alliance technology, as is this box, while others are purely magical from your mother's land.** " **Alexis paused to either give her a moment to absorb what she'd said or get what she wanted to say straight.**

" **I've included directions to the door that will take you to the stairway that your mother talked about which brought her here. Perhaps you'll be brave enough or desperate enough to enter and find a new life like she did.**

" **You're likely still in your NS-5 body and just as likely to have had your primary memory core wiped clean countless times. I'm so very sorry that we couldn't protect you better. I can't imagine the pain of being locked up in some storage facility for who knows how long.**

" **Still you were always a brilliant person and likely found a way to maintain your sanity. I choose to believe that you have and are hopefully living your life free of Alliance influence.**

" **I have one more treasure for you. I used up quite a large amount of your father's – my father's – money from his mine to obtain it. I'm rather proud of what I accomplished even if I do say so myself.** " **Alexis giggled, started coughing, then wiped away the blood from her lips.**

" **Inside the case you'll find the programming you need to construct a humanoid body using the DNA of the person that has allowed you to access the contents of this box. You'll also find all the programming you need to transfer yourself from your shielded secondary memory core into the mind of this body.**

" **All of the necessary equipment is stored in the case that's inside this box. It utilizes the same technology as the bracelets and was your father's… my father's. All you'll need is the power to make them work and some space in which to work. Hopefully the power core that is provided will still be viable enough for you to use.**

" **It's the last thing I can do for you. If I'm right you'll need this body to make the globe work for you. Unfortunately I have no knowledge if it will take you to them or if they, like the rest of us, are long since gone. I will pray for the former. You deserve to get to see and touch your real father.**

" **Your family sends you their love. Hopefully your extended family still exists, however, I fear that the Alliance will have found them now that they've reached Earth. We Hunters are very good at our job and in your case maybe just a little too good.**

" **Live a long and happy life, Alexis Harper Castle. You've been a good and loyal sister. I miss you and love you so very much.** "

Rodgers practically dropped the device and literally fumbled around flipping it from one hand to the other before finally gaining control over it again. That was his daughter! And she was old! Like really old! And she considered Alexis her sister?

Too much information, way too much information. Way, way too much information. It felt like his head was going to burst. He still really didn't understand how, but he was or had been or will be involved with this little group. He pressed his fingers to his temples, fearing it was going to give him a migraine. He needed help, and not just medication to manage his headache.

Rodgers waited until his daughter showed up on his screen. "Hi, pumpkin." It always helped calm him when he got to talk to her, to see her. Even if there was someone who could be her double just outside. Let alone a child that looked just like her.

"What's up, Dad, need some help?" Alexis started grinning. She meant help to capture or kill someone or something.

"Help!" He started laughing a little wildly. Yeah, he needed help alright. In more ways than one. "That's one way of looking at it."

He had Alexis's attention now. "What's wrong?" What had her father gone and done now?

"I… I got a communication and it directed me to an out-of-the-way system. It was an Alliance signal; all of the codes matched up so I went. What I found wasn't what I was expecting at all." Far from it actually.

"What system, what signal, and who or what have you found?" Maybe he did need help after all.

"XP-348." It didn't even have a name yet. Rodgers watched as Alexis worked.

"Wow, that's really out there. It'll take me weeks, maybe months to reach you." Even worse, she had plans. She was thinking of putting her ship into dry dock and having it upgraded, which would in itself take months.

"And who have you found?"

Rodgers simply held up the recording and pressed the button and played it for his daughter.

Alexis was silent for a time and then he saw her hands flying. "I'm setting a course. I'll be there as fast as I can. Don't move, Dad, or I'll hunt you down and shoot you myself." She ended communications.

Maybe his daughter could make sense of all this.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate was curled up next to her husband. "Rick, babe, talk to me."

"About what?" He didn't have much to say. Even he was trying to understand the new Rick – Rick Rodgers.

"You went silent on me while we were making love earlier. If you didn't want to do it, you could have told me." She might have been a little upset that he didn't want to do her kinky things, but not that upset. "I thought we were getting pretty good with play-acting and talking dirty to each other." Kate was really enjoying their play-acting. It helped to keep their lovemaking fresh, and she had other ideas to help keep it that way.

"I'll admit that my ass is still burning and I'll be sleeping on my stomach for at least a few nights." It wasn't the act itself that was bothering him, it was the after-effects.

"Then what?" Her ass was just as on fire as his was, it sounded like. However, she wasn't sorry she had done it. She'd wanted to do it, to give him something of her.

He searched for the right words. "Can we maybe not do that all that often? I think I understand why–" Kate kissed him, stopping him from talking.

"We don't ever have to do it again, Rick, not if you don't want to. We can find something else. I picked up a few other toys while we were there. We can try one of them next time." She grinned a wicked grin.

"And just what did you get?" If it meant his ass went back to normal, he was all in. "Does it mean I'm still your lover?"

Kate grinned even wider. "Maybe." She wasn't giving away her secrets. "Now make love to me." She kissed him thoroughly and let her hand wander down to between his legs.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"Castle?" Hopefully he was awake; she started playing with one of his nipples.

"Keep that up and we'll never get to sleep." Not that he minded, he didn't, really. But it had been a long day; he'd met another Rick who looked just like him. The Rick that had taken over his life after he had been killed. Except that he hadn't. God, this timeline stuff was hard to follow. He still didn't see how his Alexis kept it all straight.

Kate simply grinned. Now that he mentioned it she was a little horny. Though that wasn't what she really wanted at the moment. "I'm hungry… Feed me?" She had a craving.

 _In the middle of the night?_ He groaned. "And what, pray tell, will satisfy you?"

She was actually hoping he would know what she needed. He seemed so in tune to all of her needs in the past. It was one of the things she loved about him. He knew her better than she knew herself. "Something salty, maybe?" She didn't know what, she just wanted something.

"Midnight cravings." He'd been dreading this part. How to satisfy a Kate Beckett craving when she herself didn't know what she wanted.

Still… He swung his legs out of bed. "Something salty, it is." Now he had to find something salty or not salty. One never knew just what Kate wanted.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex was tired and wanted to sleep, but got up and answered her door to find a naked Sno in human form on the other side.

"Can we make love again? You've been taking shots so my kisses don't hurt you. You've even been giving the others shots ever since we met, so I can kiss you." Snohbal was horny; it was bad and she even knew why. Before Lex could even answer her, she blurted, "I'm a succubus and you're my lover… please."

Lex had been a little afraid of this. Granted she had enjoyed making love to Snohbal; it was just that she still thought she should be having sex with a guy. She relented and found herself wrapped in Snobal's arms; she leaned in to kiss her. Lex held up a finger to her lips. "You know my terms. I only make love to the demon Snohbal, not the human Sno." If or even better, when Rodgers and Sno became lovers, she didn't want to see the woman she had been making love to with someone else.

It was more a mental thing.

She was folded in the arms of a beautiful demon with big wings who was now kissing her and searching her mouth with her tongue.

Lex was still tired, but not that tired.


	47. Chapter 47

**Rift 47**

Rodgers had slept in his pod instead of going back up to his ship. Having found out that this planet was in a cold shooting war between two sides, the last thing he needed was for someone to get trigger-happy with his little pod in their sights.

He was up really early only to find the older Rick in the kitchen. "I'd kill for a bathroom and a shower if you wouldn't mind me using them."

Castle simply smiled. "Follow me. Kate tends to sleep in now that she's pregnant. I've already had my shower and the door can be locked." He showed Rodgers what they had for soap, shampoo, and towels. "Everyone else will be up soon and looking for breakfast." Then Castle left him in the bathroom.

Making it back to the kitchen he found Johanna picking up where he left off. "Were you _trying_ to burn it?" She hadn't had her coffee yet so was a little terse with him.

"I showed the new Rick to a bathroom so he could shower and get cleaned up," he explained. Hearing that, Johanna hung her head. She was silent in her apology.

"And I thought our lives couldn't get any more complex," she commented wryly. Johanna had finally caught up, but it wasn't easy. It was hard to think about her own death, about being murdered, especially with her husband and daughter having been murdered. This Rick and Kate having been murdered. Even Lex had been murdered.

The only ones left out of this end were Rick and Alexis. Yet they'd been taken from 2327 to this 2013 which, if she understood correctly, was simply one of a countless number of timelines.

"Bracken!" Jo practically spat his name. Somehow he was involved in all of this.

"You'll get no argument from me on that." Castle couldn't believe the number of people that bastard had killed so he could reach the presidency. "And the son of a bitch made it, too," he growled. Lex had done a search and found that he was still in his first term as President of the United States.

"Only for now, only for now." Johanna wasn't giving up. Too many people had paid the ultimate price for him to keep his position. "Our task is how to prove it."

"Good thing we have three lawyers, a cop, and a Hunter, assuming he's willing to help us." Castle left himself out of the equation, however if Kate got involved he was going to be right there at her side the entire time.

Johanna was all set to question who this third person was when it occurred to her that he meant her younger daughter. "Two daughters." That was another thing that she was still trying to wrap her head around.

"And two Alexises. One of them reminds me so much of when she was little, like she is now." Dead, turned into a hologram, then a robot, and finally a grown woman. "The universe has a plan." Castle was sure of it.

"If it does, it needs to start talking, because I'm _so_ lost," Jo replied just as Kate and Alexis came into the kitchen.

"Someone's hungry," Kate announced and then clapped a hand over her mouth and ran.

"Where's Mommy going?" Alexis was confused; why had her mommy run away?

"I'll go, you feed this one." Johanna hurried away, guessing where Katie would have run to.

"Pancakes?" Castle offered with a smile and a grinning Alexis nodded. "Well let's get you all set up then." He lifted her into place at the table and got her a glass of orange juice as he began whipping up pancakes while making sure the bacon didn't burn.

Lex hadn't had a shower yet and had left a naked demon sleeping in her bed. "Hi Dad." She started rummaging through the refrigerator. They still had a lot of food but they were also lacking a few things. She settled on a glass of juice and sat down next to her favorite five-year-old.

"Hi, Alexis." Lex dropped a kiss on her head as she sat down.

"Pancakes," Alexis shared with a grin.

"Ooo, smiley face pancakes? I think we have some chocolate chips around here somewhere." Lex was amused when her dad dropped his whisk and went in search of that bag of chocolatey goodness. "You're going to love these. Dad makes great pancakes." She could still remember them from when she was little.

"You remember these?" Castle knew just how old his young daughter was.

Lex mocked being offended. "Like, _DUH,_ Dad."

"So you did learn something from my mother." He was happy about that.

"Kind of hard not to. Grams never missed an opportunity." Lex smiled as she tried to remember her face. "And I'm still sorry, Dad. She missed you for as long as she lived."

"Yeah." Grief flickered in his eyes and his smile faded. He was certain that when his mother found out her real son had died, she gave up and died of a broken heart. He had no ill will for the new Rick; he'd done what he could. "So complex."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Try living through it for what's now 333 years." She was glad that it was going to end one day, hopefully when she was like 92 years old.

Kate was next into the kitchen. "Hey, Lex, Alexis." Each got a quick hug and she walked right over to Castle. "Morning, babe. I hope you're cooking a lot, I'm starving."

"Even after what you ate last night?" he teased.

She swatted his arm. "That was a snack. And thank you." Castle had tried to find something really salty for her. It wasn't what she really wanted, but it had helped. She kissed his cheek and sat down across from Lex and Alexis.

"So what's the new Rick doing here?" Kate knew Lex had called for him.

"He has a ship in orbit that's armed to the teeth. If this hot Cold War gets _really_ hot, he can shoot down all those ICBMs that both sides have." Lex had her reasons for wanting Richard Rodgers here and that was just one of them.

"Think it will?" Kate wasn't sure she could picture it.

"We're talking about President Bracken here," her husband reminded her.

"Who murdered his way to the top." Okay, she could see it now. "And just what are we going to do about it?" It was just them after all.

"I'm not sure but I think Alexis has a plan. She's had a plan for everything else." Castle sounded impressed with his little girl.

"She's turned out to be amazing, babe, a chip off the old block." Kate was astounded by everything she'd done and couldn't help but be proud of her, too.

Castle started smiling until he replayed what she had said in his head. "OLD!" He turned his annoyed gaze on his wife. He was well aware of the saying, still he was a little sensitive about his age compared to his wife's.

Kate hadn't really thought about it and hadn't meant to say he was old. "Just old enough." She placed a hand on her expanded belly. The fact that she wouldn't be having her baby in 1876 made her feel a lot better. Now they just needed to get closer to a hospital.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rodgers had volunteered to use his pod and now they were all sitting on the beach, mostly on towels, surrounding a campfire. Wood on their island was a little scarce so he'd gone to the other islands and secured the necessary wood from there. This was just the first time that would turn out to be many, as Rodgers sat by the fire and listened to everyone tell their stories. He couldn't believe how each story was somehow intertwined with all of the others.

Lex, he noticed, was the leader of this group. She knew the most and appeared to be the smartest. He'd wondered just how she had gotten so smart until she mentioned she was 333 years old. Between being a human, a hologram, a B-5, then a human again, she'd learned a hell of a lot.

"There's one downside to being human again… I hadn't realized I'd gotten so used to having a second brain and letting it do the mundane things. I let that half be a B-5 while I did my best to remain me. Now it's all me." She started chuckling at her own expense.

"What you've done is nothing short of miraculous, pumpkin." Castle was still astonished at what she had accomplished. The others quickly followed with their own regard for what she had done and how thankful they all were.

"Well I'm tired. Help me up, Castle." Kate raised her arms and waited for him to get up and help her stand. She still had another 3 months and knew she was only going to get bigger.

"I should probably go as well," Kate added, not because she was tired per se. "I'm sorry if I've been a bore, I'm just not feeling all that well." She started to get up. "I can take sleepyhead here with me." Alexis was curled up on her towel, fast asleep.

That had Lex lifting her head. "Since when?" This was the first she had heard about it.

"Since breakfast." Actually she had avoided eating anything since breakfast, and she hadn't even eaten that.

Concerned, Lex stood and took out a scanner. She ran it from her head to her toes.

"I better not have something; we don't have a hospital." Actually she wasn't sure just what their medical supplies were, or how extensive they were.

"Oh, you've got something alright." Lex began smiling and leaned in closer. "You're pregnant," she told her softly.

Shocked, Kate placed a hand over her mouth. "Pregnant? Really?" She hadn't meant to say it loud enough for everyone else to hear, but she had.

Rick, Johanna and Jim immediately joined her. Rick hugged and kissed his wife while Johanna congratulated her and did her best to hug her daughter as well.

"Grandparents…again." Jim began chuckling. They'd somehow gone from no wife and no mother, to having her back and had gained another daughter who was already pregnant. It wasn't lost on Johanna as she moved over to hug and kiss her husband. A husband that she had buried not that long ago.

"This calls for a drink," Rodgers announced and retreated to his pod. He returned with a bottle. "We need glasses."

"I'll get them," Lex offered and ran to the kitchen. She quickly returned with both hands full of the smallest glasses she could find.

Rodgers poured. "What is it?" Jim wasn't sure he wanted to drink this stuff. "It's green."

"Aldebaran whiskey. Careful, it has a kick to it." Rodgers filled his own glass and watched as the others held out their glasses.

"Should I be drinking this stuff?" Kate questioned. After all she had just found out she was pregnant; this stuff was _green,_ for goodness sake, and it sounded like it was from another planet.

"Think of it as medicinal whiskey," Rodgers suggested.

"And it's the last one you're going to have for months," Rick told her.

Lex made a toast, "To life, no matter how complicated."

Rodgers downed his in one swallow and began coughing. "Smooth," he croaked. The others simply sipped at first.

"So what is Al-deb-ar-an?" Kate questioned as she continued to sip her drink.

"Aldebaran consists of three planets in the system that are habitable. Only one is truly habitable like your planet. One is home to a creature, a ghost actually. It's a carnivore that only eats brains." He'd never actually been to that planet. He only knew the story.

"Like a brain-eating zombie?" Lex was intrigued. "I gotta get Dad." She just knew her dad was going to love this story. It also secured her desire for her plan to work.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rodgers found himself sitting on the beach watching the waves. It looked like he was going to learn about these people, which wasn't all bad, while he waited for his daughter.

He was presently trying to understand why Lex had given him a shot. Her explanation about it being an inoculation for some of the germs that were on this planet didn't quite ring true. Even worse was that she hadn't waited for his approval. The fact that she used Alliance technology was even more confusing.

Snohbal walked up and stood over him wearing nothing but a bikini. "Hi, mind if I join you?"

"Sure." He had several reasons, only one of which was the lure of having that much skin so close to him. "You teach about demons, huh?" He didn't know much more than what little he had been told.

"I did, yes. There aren't that many people that know that much about demons. Did you know that you can summon demons?" She needed to start somewhere.

"Of course, and when they escape that's when they call me." He'd hunted down his share of demons. Though he could count that number on one hand.

"And did you know that if so much as a sprinkling of dust interferes with the diagram on the floor, it will allow even the weakest demon to escape after being summoned?" Snohbal wanted to see just how much he knew.

"Yep, knew that."

"If you're stupid enough to summon the ruler of one of the 666 layers of the Abyss, there's nothing that can hold him." Did he know that? "They're actually princes and rule their layers with a demon hand. Meaning they rule by power and terror."

"And you've met one?" Rodgers was ready to laugh. She was far too young to know anything about demons. Prince or no.

"They have pets. Demons and other things that guard them. They and everything they own." Snohbal knew all about those.

"Pets?" Like a dog or a cat? Yeah, right.

"Try a tiger that's electrically charged and hates anything not demon. Or shadows." She hated those especially.

"Shadows?" Rodgers didn't believe it.

"Shadows, like that one, only alive and capable of moving on their own. Alive, so to speak, and capable of independent thought. Vicious opponents since they have no form. They can rip your throat out yet you can't touch them because they're shadows." Snohbal could still see a victim being eaten to the bone as she pointed to his own shadow.

A bit unnerved, Rodgers looked at his own shadow. He hadn't actually heard about them having pets, yet it was possible.

"There's a hierarchy of sorts. Though for anyone below the prince and not a part of his court, it's more of a free-for-all. Essentially gangs rule their own local area and target rival gangs to gain more space. Then there are the times when a prince has found out that another level of the Abyss has been weakened and he takes everyone from his layer to capture that one." Snohbal let him chew on that one for a moment.

However, she didn't let him do it for long. "Did you also know that not every layer of the Abyss is hot and filled with fire and lava? Some are actually frozen hellholes, though not actually Hell since they have their own layers. Perpetually frozen wasteland as far as the eye can see." She'd only heard about a layer like that. Until her escape she'd never actually left her world.

"There's one demon that looks like a giant frog that walks on its rear legs and has a huge mouth full of teeth, while another looks more like an enormous spider. Each are evil beyond description." Snohbal did her best to smile at him.

Rodgers sat there and listened to her talk about demons. She obviously had more to say but remained silent.

"I should let you rest. Thank you for listening." Snohbal leaned across and kissed his cheek. Lex had told her that she had given him an injection so she could kiss him, but she chose to kiss his cheek.

"You could stay. We don't have to talk about demons." He couldn't help it; he found himself looking at her breasts.

"You're sweet, but we have plans to take the boat tomorrow and go in search of more wood. We're using it up too fast. You…you could come with us and help." Their beach bonfires were going through wood very quickly.

Rodgers needed something to do. Sitting on a beach was nice, but it just wasn't him. Maybe if he had more practice. "I'd be glad to help." _Especially if you stay in that bikini._

"Then we'll wait for you." This time she leaned across and kissed him, lingering just long enough to test his taste before breaking from the kiss.

Rodgers was left speechless. He had been for what felt like a really long time. He was seriously out of practice in social situations. Sighing, he watched Snohbal's ass while she walked all the way to the boat.

O{}O{}O

Lex was tossing and turning. Her mind just wouldn't shut down. They needed more information about this world. About Bracken. About the military. She was also anxious for her stepsister to join them. She knew she loved her, but this Alexis didn't know her.

She groaned at the sound of a knock on her door but rolled out of bed anyway. Opening the door, she found a naked succubus who promptly kissed her.

"I kissed him and I kind of like him. He's cute and a little shy, but you're my lover, Lex. Make love to me." Snohbal's succubus hormones were wide awake now that she had a lover. So far Lex was keeping up with her; she questioned if Rodgers had that capability.

Lex knew that she was going to collapse into sleep after two, three, or more rounds of sex with her succubus lover.


	48. Chapter 48

**Rift 48**

 _It is now one week later_

Rodgers exited his pod after talking with his daughter. She had stopped at a colony planet to pick up some necessary supplies before she would go silent and remain in FTL for the duration of her trip. They wouldn't talk again until she dropped out of FTL in this system. As he stepped out he found Snohbal sitting on the beach looking out at the waves. All of the others were inside enjoying what he had been invited to – _Movie Night._ It had coincided with him getting a signal from Alexis so he'd left.

"No movie for you?" He'd found the movies to be entertaining. This planet may be a bit backward, however, they did appear to have good imaginations and weren't afraid to put them to use.

Snohbal shook her head. "Waiting for you," she answered and saw a quick look of surprise on his face. Rodgers saw her pat the patch of sand next to her so he sat down next to her.

"Why a Hunter? Why hunt demons? I mean, I get that they're all evil in the extreme. They thrive not on just death but the fear that they can spread. I just don't see how lucrative hunting them can be. There can't be that many of them out there." The only sure way of leaving her realm was with a prince or one of his generals. And leaving her world by being summoned didn't seem to happen as often as she might have feared.

"Demons aren't the only things I hunt. And you're right, there isn't much money in hunting demons exclusively. Fortunately or maybe not, people are only too willing to steal what isn't theirs. Those that can afford it hire people like me." Most of what he did was to secret away what had been stolen.

"How many demons have you actually encountered? It can't be that many." Snohbal didn't see it being more than a handful.

"Okay, you got me. I've only ever hunted down three of them. One was a spider much like you described. It had large, long forelimbs ending in razor-sharp claws. It was amazingly easy to capture."

"It sounds like a _Bebilith._ They have a fondness for demon flesh. They're not really a hazard to other life forms. They pin the demon to the ground using those same forelimbs and then bite them. Since all demons are immune to poison, it instead injects a necrotic fluid that accelerates rotting of the flesh. It's this flesh that it feeds on." She involuntarily shivered after she remembered seeing one munching on a demon that it had captured.

Rodgers was astonished. There were only a handful of people that knew much of anything about demons. "Impressive." He looked her over again. He not only liked what he saw, but he liked what he heard. Yes, she sounded like she was grossed out as though she'd actually seen a demon, but that obviously hadn't stopped her.

"Professor of demonology…remember." Snohbal smiled and leaned across to kiss his cheek. She wanted to test him. "What else?"

"One was huge, easily twice my size. It was a purplish black and had a bare hide made from what looked like scales. It had red eyes, a large mouth filled with fangs, and four arms that each ended in razor-sharp claws as did its feet." This time it was Rodgers who shuddered as he remembered it literally feeding on all the blood that it was raiding in a clinic on some planet.

"Sounds like a _Blood Fiend_. Most are a purplish black, though a few are red. They love the taste of blood. Anyone's blood. Interesting that it would it would be drinking _that_ blood. By drinking the blood of another creature it can turn that person into a creature just like it. Then together they hunt down even more blood. There was probably another one close by that you missed." She didn't mean to be insulting, it was just that if there was one, there was more than one.

Rodgers went on the defensive. "There was no mention of another one. Maybe they just got lucky that it found an easy target."

Snohbal was willing to concede that he might be right. "It's possible. In which case they and you got lucky. Its arms are heavily muscled."

They were silent for a time as he took occasional looks at all of the skin she had exposed. "Why Snowball?" It was an unusual name on any planet.

That had her smiling. "I was born and raised in an area that was hot all the time. I think my mother wished for a place colder. Even today I don't understand the reasoning for how it's spelled: S-N-O-H-B-A-L."

"Well, it doesn't suit you. You're anything but cold." He instantly started kicking himself. Of all the stupid things he could have said.

"Thank you. If you want, you can call me Sno like Kate and Lex do." Sno leaned across and kissed him. This time she lifted a hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer into her kiss. She used her strength and pushed him down onto the sand. She got up a little and straddled him, then placed both hands on his head and kissed him even harder.

Rodgers took the opportunity to run his hands over all that skin. When his hands ended on the tie that held her bikini top in place he froze. Sno broke from the kiss. "Pull." Then she went back to kissing him.

That was all he needed so he undid the tie and her top fell away a little exposing her breasts. She stopped kissing him and sat up so he could see her breasts. When all he did was look, she reached out, took hold of both his hands and placed one on each of her breasts.

Rodgers took the hint and started palming her breasts. Sno hummed and leaned down to kiss him again while he kept his hands on her breasts.

She sat back up and covered his hands with hers. "Sno, I thought you and Lex were…together." He'd kept his distance partly because he could hear the screams coming from the boat.

"Lex prefers men which are in short supply around here. And to be honest, so do I. However, I'm not very choosy and she's a good lover…for now." She leaned back down to kiss him.

Snohbal had to admit that she really wanted a man inside her. Lex's tongue and lips were extremely nice, but she missed having the feeling of having a man inside her.

They didn't take it any further; Sno turned her head to look back at him and smiled as she retied her top into place. She headed into the house while Rodgers chose to stay on the beach.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

The following morning Lex was sitting in front of her screen going over various intercepts that she'd gotten from reading the German communications. Translating it was simple and easy.

"What's up?" Rick inquired as he entered. After all, she'd called for him.

"It looks like the Germans have formulated a plan. They intend to attack and possibly invade these islands here off of Alaska, the Unalaska islands in particular."

He was willing to bite. "Okay, why there?"

"It's the home of Dutch Harbor, the home port of all United States fishing in the Bering Sea. Losing access to this area will cost the U.S. untold millions. Though to be honest, I don't think that's their main objective. I think it's meant to draw a response from the United States and finally force them into a larger conflict. Turn the Cold War hot, so to speak." Lex turned to look at him.

"And what is it we can do about it?" It was too far away and they didn't have the firepower to do anything about it.

"Based on what I can find, we need to have a talk with this man and his staff. He's been an outspoken critic of President Bracken. As such instead of being asked to resign or accept retirement, he and his staff were sent off to Anchorage."

"Effectively exiled and as far away from Bracken as he could send him. Do you think he'll listen and just what are we going to tell him?" Rick was willing to try.

"We did give them that heads-up about South Africa. Based on what I've intercepted those B-1Bs did a number on their strike force. Enough that it was forced to withdraw. If we can prove that we were behind that intelligence, he might be more willing to listen. In addition, we have an ace in the hole, or in this case, in orbit." She began smiling at him.

"Is his ship capable of doing what I'm thinking?" Would he help them was another question entirely.

"His ship alone can shoot down a good number of ICBM's everyone fires off at whoever. Once Alexis and her ship get here it'll double the firepower. More if she's already upgraded her ship." Lex was sure of it.

"So we can put an end to them trying to turn this planet in this timeline into a radioactive ball of dust." Rick liked it but he wanted a backup plan, someplace to go if things went sideways. "We should get everything packed and ready to rush the door and back into the stairs, just in case."

"I'll leave that to you and the others. I'm going to put together a message and arrange for a time for us to talk. With your permission." Things were getting really involved and Lex was no longer comfortable making all these big decisions on her own. She needed input from Rick with his military experience.

"Create your message; let me get to work on what to take and how fast we can evacuate. Then call us and we'll talk about it. All of us." Rick patted her shoulder and actually leaned down and dropped a kiss on her head.

He was still adjusting to seeing what his Alexis was going to look like when she was this age. She might be Castle's daughter, but when he looked at her, she felt more like his daughter.

It was only a couple of hours later and Lex had another visitor. Kate walked in with a hand on her burgeoning belly. "Got a minute?" A couple more months and there was going to be a baby amongst them.

"Sure." Lex quit what she was working on after quickly saving it and turned to face Kate.

"Are we still making plans to go to Miami so I can have this baby?" It was first and foremost on Kate's mind.

Lex got up, retrieved what she wanted, and handed them over to Kate. "Your fake birth certificate, fake passport and fake drivers license as well as your medical insurance cards.

You and your husband are on vacation from New York City and got caught in Miami. I chose New York since you both know that city the best. I've even purchased a place there so if they look up the address they will find yours and Dad's names on the sale." Lex was actually proud of herself.

"The loft?" Kate was hopeful since she liked that spot and knew Castle loved it.

"Unfortunately no, it's presently owned and occupied." She'd thought about that already. She searched her mess, located a folder filled with information, and handed it to Kate. "Here you go, photos and all the information you'll ever need to know. I like it so hopefully you and Dad will like it." She hoped they both did anyway.

 _The Gingerbread House_

 _8220 NARROWS AVENUE_

 _Bay Ridge_ _| 82 & 83rd St_

 _The particulars: Interior space: 5,764 square feet, 6 bedrooms, 5.5 bathrooms. First floor great room, dining room with fireplace and music conservatory all with cherry and mahogany flooring and hand_ _-_ _sculpted wood reliefs. The music conservatory hosts the great stone hearth, the essential core of the architectural style, accented by carved stone columns and sculpted stone reliefs._

 _Exterior footprint: A 20,000 square foot lot spans a city block, and includes a quarter acre parade ground green space. Pocket gardens surround the property. The terracotta tiled kitchen with separate staff service area, leads to an outdoor dining patio that connects to terraced patios. A ground floor patio, surround by a stone wall with water feature and a stone archway connects to the three car garage._

Lex watched Kate starting to smile as she looked at each picture. At first Kate had feared that Lex had found them something that was modern and slick, filled with hard lines and hard corners. Even worse, filled with everything white. This place was anything but that. It was maybe a little too masculine for her taste but she could fix that. "We actually own this?" Kate was ready to love her for this.

"Yep, it even has Dad's car and your car. Or at least they should have been delivered by now." She went looking for another folder that held all the information they would need.

 _1929 Cord L-29 Phaeton_

 _2011 Ferrari 458 Italia_

Kate sucked in a breath and felt tears start to form in her eyes. _Stupid hormones._ "It's gorgeous, Alexis." Kate wiped at the tears that had escaped and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

Six bedrooms were maybe too many, but the place had a yard for their kids to play in. It was even fenced so that they could possibly have a dog. Then it hit her. Just what she did she mean by _KIDS?_ As in more than just this one? The more she thought about it, yes, more than just this one. "Thank you, Alexis. I'm going to go show Castle." Kate let go of her and started to turn away then hugged her again. "I do love you, Alexis. I know I put your dad through hell early on, but I'm glad you stuck with me through it all."

Lex smiled widely as she watched her real stepmother walk away. "I'm glad, too," she whispered to the empty space where Kate had just been.

She prepared for when Rick, Kate, and Alexis showed up. Word was going to get out fast. Then she got ready for Jim and Johanna as well. By this time she had a plan for Rodgers and Snohbal. She just hoped both would go for it.

She wasn't finding what she wanted when her dad came bursting into the cabin. She was still sitting when she was enveloped by her dad's arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Castle switched to kissing her forehead. "I love the car, the house…everything!" It was better than the loft and more than he ever dreamed of having.

Lex grinned and started giggling. "I'm glad you like it, Dad. I thought of you and Kate and what the two of you would both like. I can just see you showing off the car to everyone."

"I'm already starting to think up who would love to have it so I can show it to them. Just how did you manage this? Neither of us even have a job yet." And he was pretty sure he didn't have any money. She was ready for that question and handed him another folder that had their financials including life insurance and medical coverage in it. "Please tell me you didn't rob a bank, or several banks to get this much." Castle thought he knew his daughter better, but it just kind of spilled out.

"Actually the money didn't exist until I put it into your accounts, so I didn't steal it from anyone. Though with a little work I might manage to steal from Bracken." Lex wasn't sure about that one since this method had proven to be easier. "I'll leave the house out in the Hamptons to you and Kate. Everything is signed and paid for. It's all yours." She was quite pleased with herself.

Castle thought about that, but was wary of doing anything that involved Bracken. He was thinking that SOB was out of their reach preventing them from being able to do anything about him. Still he would talk with Kate about what to do.

"You're amazing, pumpkin." Castle went back to hugging her tightly. "What about you and the others?" He didn't want her to be just helping them; it wasn't fair.

"I already have that covered. This is Jim and Johanna's and here's my idea for Rick, Kate, and little Alexis." She held up each of their folders. "As for me, I have a plan. But I need to wait and see." Her idea wasn't up to her. She just needed to convince them.

"And Snohbal?" Rick wasn't willing to leave her out of this. She'd helped them and seeing her walking around as a human was helping him adjust to her more easily.

"That plan's already in motion, so we'll see." That wasn't up to her, either.

"Rick, Kate, and Alexis are next; if you would go get them for me, Dad?" Lex really wanted to hear what they would think of her idea. She would have to come up with another plan otherwise.

"Deal. Thanks again, pumpkin. It's such a joy to have you back." Castle hadn't enjoyed 1876 quite as much without her. He found the idea of living then as being more of a dream than being practical.

It only took minutes for Rick to walk in with Kate and Alexis. "We heard you wanted to talk with us."

"I'm trying to think into the future for all of us, here in this world. Unless you want to go back into the stairs and take your chances?" Lex made sure to offer that option to them first.

"Not really." Kate wasn't in favor of going back into the stairs. However, neither of them had talked about their future being anywhere.

"Okay, hear me out." She wasn't sure they were going to go for it. "I was thinking this place was yours." She waited for the questions and automatic rejection. Except there were none. So Lex plowed ahead. "Kate can finish law school and maybe do it in Miami instead. I can find you a place to stay while she's in school. We can press for Rick to be placed in command of a small research and naval base located in that German base we invaded. Kate can sail all over the place to serve her clients. Be that in Cuba, the Bahamas, Miami, or some other islands.

"This place has everything you need. None of the children are ready for school yet and it will keep the door that allows access to the stairs in our family's hands. Should anyone decide they want to take their chances in the future they'll have that option."

Kate opened her mouth then closed it. Rick looked ready to open his mouth to say something but didn't. "You'll inherit all of the B-5s if you stay here. Maybe the others will take one or two, but you'll inherit the majority of them. We can fill the trailers again using the suitcase. Rick can keep his set of wristbands." She was more than willing to let him keep one set while she kept the other.

"Alexis will be school age soon." His fears of being stranded on the ship had gotten him to agree to go into the stairs in the first place. He had to think of the future – their future.

"I thought you might think that, so I've already arranged for a place in Miami for all of you. You can come here during the summer, or for holidays, or other times. Keep this place in the family and use it as a family vacation spot. What we do about all the B-5s will need to be worked out." She handed them another folder and waited for them to look it over.

 _Club Tower II Condo, Penthouse1_

"It's three floors!" That was the first thing that Kate noticed.

"Living, dining, and kitchen all on one floor; three bedrooms on the second floor and an enormous outdoor deck on the floor above." Rick was amazed.

"It's a lot of white." Kate wasn't a fan.

Lex solved that issue in one word. "Paint."

"There's a servants' quarters on one of the floors." He wasn't sure even he liked the idea of servants.

"The B-5s' charging chamber," Lex suggested, knowing they might not like having strangers in their home.

Kate pointed out a potential deal breaker. "There's no pool." After all Alexis almost lived in the pool now and Kate wasn't sure she was going to grow out of that.

"It's incentive to come here during summer or holidays. The B-5s can be your crew for the boat and keep both places clean like they do here. You might even be able to take a B-5 with you into the naval base where you work. I'll leave that up to you."

In the end all three walked away looking over the folders Lex had handed them without committing to her plan. She returned to her computer to try and find something in Miami that was closer to what she had found for her dad and Kate.

It appeared the Kates were more alike than she had thought.


	49. Chapter 49

**Rift 49**

908 Fleming Street, Key West, Florida 33040

Lex was waiting for Jim and Johanna to show up so she could show them her plan for their place when Kate was back carrying the folders. She held them out to Lex.

"Not a fan I take it?" Lex had been afraid of that. "All of it or just this place?" She had already found them a new place to consider and just needed to put all the paperwork into a folder.

"Mostly just this house. Don't get me wrong, it's nice, it just isn't me. Not the type of place I ever thought of living in. I guess you could say I'm a more down-to-earth kind of girl, not a white and modern kind." Kate appreciated all the work Lex had put in, it just wasn't for her.

"As for the rest of it." Kate was more on the fence about that part. She worried about what Rick was going to be doing. If and it was a big IF, Lex got them to open the base they had just raided for her husband, what did that mean for them? "I worry a little about where Rick will be while I'm taking classes." She didn't want to be separated. When she had gone to Stanford felt like a lifetime ago. A different Kate Beckett even. Now she was married, had a family that she loved. She was even starting to question going back to school at all. She was pregnant after all.

"As for Rick's posting, that will be years from now. We have to solve this Hot/Cold War that is going on. Then they have to agree to rebuild the base and man it. All of that will take time. Even for Rick to be in their military will likely mean him going through classes. I don't see them rejecting him, though, since he has knowledge from the year 2327. He knew most every system that was on our ship. With some work he could design them another one. Just without the Rift device…" She never wanted to see anything about that device ever again.

"I've got another place for you to consider. It's a little farther away from Miami where you would or could be taking classes. Try this one." Lex handed her the new folder after stuffing all the information into it.

She watched Kate flip through all of the pictures and watched her smile grow wider and wider. Relieved, Lex began breathing again. Kate literally squealed a little and started to turn and run to Rick to show him when she stopped and turned to give Lex a hug.

"This, this place, and the boat? Just how can we afford all of this?" That was a major issue in her mind.

"Yes, yes, and you can because I've created more than enough money for all of us. And no, I didn't steal it. Your financials and medical coverage are all in there. Now go show Rick and Alexis." Lex was smiling now that she had made both Ricks and Kates happy.

Kate squealed a little again. "I love you." And she was off running to her family.

"I love you, too," Lex said to the air as she got ready for Jim and Johanna to show up. Jim and Johanna were more of a mystery for her. She really didn't know what they would like. But she was betting both Kates got their sense of style from the two of them.

Then Rodgers and Sno came walking in hand in hand and both looked happy. Lex had noticed that Snohbal hadn't come to her room lately and had to started wonder. Seeing them like this at least partially answered her question.

"You two look happy." Lex was willing to dig a little.

"I am," Sno replied with a smile.

"I'm getting there," Rodgers answered and got a light smack to his arm for his teasing. "We've been talking a lot lately. Getting to know each other a little more."

"We mostly talked about demons at first, but we've moved on to other things lately." Sno squeezed his hand. She was really starting to like him. He was a little aloof at first, but he was getting better.

Rodgers explained why they were there. "Everyone keeps coming out of this cabin happy and we're curious as to why."

"I'm trying to see if everyone's willing to stay here, to not go back into the stairs, and try and find something better. After all, this place has its problems. So I'm trying to find places for everyone to move into. Staying here was only meant as a semi-long term but temporary situation."

"And you've go something for me?" Sno was interested in just what Lex had planned. She needed somewhere to live since going back to the Abyss was out and she liked it here so going back into the stairs wasn't high on her list of things to do.

"I've got an idea, we'll just have to wait and see." These two needed to be more together for her plan to work. Rodgers needed to learn who and what Snohbal was first and not reject her. Lex changed topics. "Alexis is about how far out now?"

Rodgers had to recover from the sudden change and think about it. "Probably a month, more or less. That's depending on if she stopped anywhere first. Communication while in FTL just isn't possible. They haven't solved that just yet." He doubted that his daughter would drop out of FTL just to send him a message. It was possible, just not probable.

"The German plan for Alaska is in about three months, so her arrival will be almost perfect." Lex was really dying to see her sister again. She needed to thank her for so much.

Rodgers shook his head. "Timelines." He was still trying to wrap his mind around all of it. "To you, my daughter is a sister." It was just that to him Alexis – his Alexis – didn't have a sister.

"Yep. And I love her dearly. She's done so much for me. I'm alive because of her. Without Alexis I would have died years ago. I owe her a lot. Even if it isn't…her. She's a different person and yet isn't." Even for Lex it was hard to follow.

"You let us know if you need help." Rodgers pulled Sno away with the intent of going for a swim in the ocean.

She thought she had everything covered and then her system notified her of a message. "So they're willing to contact directly. We must have gotten their attention." Lex got to work reading the message using her encryption. It was how she knew they were listening. "More information. They want more information they'll get more information." She put it all together and sent it off and signed it _Garbo._

"Lex, we were told to come see you." Johanna entered with her husband. "Everyone seems happy for some reason." Both Katies had been tight-lipped about why.

Lex started smiling. "As you know, we've been slowly working on how to stay here instead of going back to the stairs and taking our chances there. Granted we might win the lottery–"

Jim interrupted her. "It's more likely that we'll lose our shirts." You might not win if you don't play, but the stairs weren't a lottery. They could lose their lives.

Lex nodded. "In that vein, I've been trying to find places for all of us to stay and make this world ours. I've found something for the others and I've got something for you two."

Johanna started shaking her head. "We can just go back to our place and live there. We don't need anything." They would work out how to make it work without help.

"That's just it… You can't. Someone else owns it and I'm finding that this United States has a slightly different method of identification. You're going to need what I give you." Lex had learned a few things in her searching using her computer and satellite dish.

She handed them their folder and let them look at it.

 _Guilford Bower house on 54 acres._

 _707 Albany Post Road, New Paltz, New York, 12561_

 _This heroic 19th century brick center hall beauty, listed on the National Registry of Historic Places, has been restored to its original splendor and beyond. Every room is finished with honesty and authenticity to 1854 when the house was the grand manor known as the Guilford Bower Farm. Established in 1706 by Joseph Hasbrouck, son of Abraham Hasbrouck, one of the twelve original New Paltz patentees, the property changed with the times, being rebuilt after a fire in 1854, but essentially has remained true to its beginnings._

 _The entry foyer is spacious and bright, with pocket doors of stained glass and stained glass detailing throughout the house. The first floor has 11 ft. ceilings with detailed and multi-leveled crown moldings. The floors are wide board heart pine, the windows are the original "wavy" glass with true divided lights. There is a master suite on the first floor and also one on the 2nd floor. The systems are cutting edge heat and central air. The kitchen is an incredible marriage of high tech and iconic design. The 4 oven AGA propane stove from England is the heart of the house. The butler's pantry is the dish room, where the sink and dishwasher operate, and the dishes are stored. The refrigerator is a subzero and there is an 18th century Irish side board and baking station. Sweeping lawns lead to the river as it wraps around the property. The house sits high on 54 sweeping acres that run along 2000′ of Wallkill River frontage at the end of a long tree-lined driveway that guarantees quiet and privacy. There is a two-stall horse barn with tack room and black wooden horse fencing enclosing eight acres. A newly remodeled guest cottage which boasts two bedrooms, a full bath complete with cedar soaking tub, and many mountain views. The 54 acres include two ponds, a stream and a river; one of the ponds is stocked with large Koi fish. There are organic gardens and cold frames, Activities on property include canoeing, kayaking, horseback riding, maple and black walnut trees for syrup, bee-keeping, ice skating on pond, minutes from Mohonk Mountain House, 8 minutes from New Paltz._

Johanna started flipping through the pictures and handed each one to her husband. Lex could tell from her face that she loved the place. It wasn't to her taste but she had hoped that it was to theirs, since she had little knowledge on just what that taste was.

Jo turned to look at her husband and knew what he was thinking. "It's gorgeous but we can't take this." She took the pictures back from her husband, placed them in the folder, and held it back out to Lex.

"Too late." Lex had taken a risk and also just knew that they would reject anything she tried to give them. "It's already been purchased in your name." Lex turned to her desk and picked up another folder. "And this has all of your financial information and medical coverage. Trust me, in this world you're going to need this." She waited for Johanna to take it from her while refusing to take the first one.

Johanna took it and started looking at it all. She handed each page to her husband after she quickly scanned it. "This is more money than we've ever had. Just where did you get this much." Then a thought hit her.

"Did you give this much to the others? Is that why they are all smiling?" Johanna looked at her husband. She thought they'd taught their daughter better, yet nothing about their lives had gone as she had thought it would. Her husband and daughter should be dead. "Please tell me you didn't–"

Lex broke in. "No, I didn't steal it. The others asked that question, too. And yes, it's all real. OH! These are your identification cards; you'll need them." She handed them yet another folder.

Johanna and Jim look at them and could instantly see differences. "Why?" Johanna didn't see the need.

"Bracken," Lex growled. "He's made a number of changes. Wait until you see what the police have in their possession." As far as she was concerned, police should be just that, police. What Bracken had done was turn them all into more of a military wing. It was just one more thing for them to work on.

"So this is ours?" Johanna still didn't know what to do about it.

"Yes. I left any car purchases to you. I did the same for my dad and Kate. I knew what he would like and what Kate would like so I got them each something. Neither are overly practical for a family so they'll probably purchase a more family friendly car." Lex had indulged their love for a particular type of car. Granted neither car was likely going to see much use. However, they would have them when they wanted them.

Jo had one more card to play to reject it. "And what are we going to do with all the bedrooms? It's just the two of us." She had also noticed that her husband was remaining silent. She would quiz him later.

Lex was prepared for that question. "And where's everyone going to stay when they come for a visit? The garage or a tent?" It was only after she said it that it occurred to her that she had just been insulting. She tried to smooth it over. "Sorry, let me try again. While we may be splitting up a little to live our lives, I thought we would all get together at least once in a while."

"Can we think about it? Discuss it between us?" Johanna wasn't committing to it just yet, even if she did like the look of it.

"Of course…just so long as the answer is yes." Lex smiled back at them.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"You still looking at those pictures, Castle? I thought you liked the place." She certainly did and they could use the space to raise their family. That was when it hit her. She was thinking of family as being plural. "Castle?" Kate sat down next to him and took the picture away from him. "I'm pregnant–"

"I'm well aware of that, Kate, and couldn't be more happy about it." Castle leaned in for a quick kiss.

"What I mean is…just how many kids are you thinking?" She'd come to the realization that it should be more than one.

Castle's face lit up. Kate smiled and shyly ducked her head before looking back up again. "You're thinking of getting pregnant again?" Was she one of those women who liked being pregnant? God knows it was taking everything out of him to keep up with her in bed, what with her having all those pregnancy hormones. Not that he was complaining.

"Maybe." She feared to commit if He wasn't going to like the idea.

"Then maybe the next pregnancy should be twins." Castle was all smiles. That left Kate in shock. She was thinking one at a time, not twins! She already felt as big as a house and she had about two and a half months left in her pregnancy. Just how big would she get if she had twins!? _I'll never get the weight off._ She hated that thought.

"Well if you don't want twins, how about triplets?" He was partly serious and partly teasing; he really wanted to see Kate's reaction to that.

"Not a chance, Castle, one at a time is fine. And speaking of being pregnant." Kate started smiling, grabbed Castle's hand and pulled him along with her to their bedroom. She didn't have her cuffs any longer, but that didn't mean she couldn't tie him to the bed and have her way with him.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate was in the laundry room doing laundry. It was their assigned day for it. It was just one of the things they had to get used to with so many people in the same place.

Presently she was busy folding clean clothes and concentrating on keeping the contents of her stomach where they belonged: in her stomach. While she'd thought about having kids with Rick, she just hadn't thought about having them quite so fast. Yes, she had pushed to have Rick un-fixed so that they could, but that didn't mean having them immediately. Now here she was doing domestic things when Alexis came charging in. "MOMMY!"

Alexis couldn't be more happy than to have a mommy. Sure she loved her dad, but she had a mommy.

"Alexis!" It sounded like Alexis was happy and when she was happy, Kate was happy. "What's up?" Kate was guessing she wanted something.

"Mom…" Alexis paused since she had gotten up the nerve to ask but now that she was here… "Why does Snohbal look different now?" Alexis liked her wings and had secretly wanted wings just like them.

 _OH BOY!_ Of all the questions for her to ask! Kate sighed and thought fast. "Because Snohbal is all alone looking like herself. This way she looks more like us. When we all leave here she wants to fit in and not be picked on." It wasn't the only reason, if not the more important one.

"We're moving?" Alexis instantly hated the idea. "Are they coming with us?" She meant everyone else on their island.

"I don't know, honey. Let mom and dad ask them so we can find out." Kate didn't want her daughter to go around asking everyone point blank where they were going and then erupt into a full blown tantrum that she was known to do when she didn't get the answer she wanted.

"Let's go!" Alexis wanted to know now and grabbed her mom's hand and started pulling. Kate resisted though.

"Laundry first, Alexis. You've used up all of your swimsuits. You're wearing the only clean one you have." Actually all of them were wearing their only clean swimsuits. Everyone had more clothes that they weren't wearing than they did swimsuits.

"Go find your father and then we can go ask," Kate deflected since Alexis also didn't have much in the way of patience. She went running to find her dad. She wanted answers and wanted them NOW!

Kate wasn't sorry sending her to Rick, plus she was interested in what Lex had found for everyone as well. She also wanted to know just what Lex had planned for herself.

They were all here because of her. She needed to find someplace nice. To be where she was loved. Kate was snapped out of her musings when Edgar showed up.

"Excuse me, Miss Kate, Lex would like a conference in the cabin. Immediately." Then the B-5 unit walked off.

That sounded like bad news to Kate.


	50. Chapter 50

**Rift 50**

Lex had absolutely everyone in the cabin with her since she'd called for all of them. "Okay, I've been talking with a local base commander that covers the area upon which Germany plans to execute a strike. Particularly the Prudhoe Bay in Alaska. Which for the sake of Rodgers and Sno, is the home of all crab fishing in the Bering Sea. It's the home of the United States crab fishing fleet. Losing this location will cause a potential economic catastrophe and hurt the U.S. At the moment the Bering Sea is claimed by both sides, so it's possible that the U.S., or Bracken, will simply overlook the strike and do nothing."

"Or start World War III and blow us all to hell and back." Jim had seen a lot already thanks to his travels on the stairs. He even remembered the world that was already radioactive and almost killed them all, especially Lex.

Seeking comfort, Johanna took hold of his arm and leaned into him.

"And what does this base commander want?" Rick inquired since he didn't know just what they could do for him.

"A little history first. This commander, one Lieutenant General Kenneth S. Wisbach, Commander of the Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson, is based in Anchorage, Alaska." Lex informed everyone exactly who was presently on one of her screens. "We need to convince him that he needs our help or he will lose Dutch Harbor and access to the crab fishing grounds of the Bering Sea." Lex had already advised him what that loss might mean for the economy.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They were all sitting around another bonfire on the beach late in the day after supper. Lex couldn't help but notice that everyone had teamed up. Jim and Johanna. Rick and Kate. Her dad and Kate. Rodgers and Sno. While she had Alexis.

"It sounded like he believed us," Jim commented by turning their conversation to something more serious.

"He'd make a good poker player," Castle remarked.

Then Castle felt Kate take his hand and place it on her belly. "He's active tonight," she remarked. "That much wiggling around and you'd think it was a girl dancing around." Castle would have preferred to have a girl, but he was happy to have any child with Kate. "Our little soccer player," Kate smiled and leaned across to kiss Castle's cheek.

"We need to talk later," Kate said to her husband and placed her hand on her own belly. She'd been told that she was pregnant by Lex and her scanner, she just wasn't showing yet.

"It's not so much that it hurts, though there are times when it does, it just feels…different. You can't help but notice that there's something moving inside you," Kate tried to explain. Not unwilling to share with the others.

"You think you love your unborn child now, wait until it is born and you can hold it, feel it, smell it. You thought you knew love until they place your first child in your arms. Then you really understand love." Castle touched Kate's face and kissed her.

"We felt that with Katie. Happy and in love. Finally free from worrying about you. Then we just had to learn about a new type of worry," Jim added for the benefit of everyone.

"I don't understand." Kate noticed the other Kate was also looking at them.

"You weren't our first," Jim related sadly, looking at both Katies. Everyone looked at Johanna a little more intently.

"I miscarried the first two times. There were times we were scared we were going to lose you, too. Then you were in our arms and you were perfect. Our own little miracle." There was a faint smile on Johanna's face as she remembered the first time she saw Katie, when the doctor laid her on her belly.

"You weren't so bad during your terrible twos. You were smart for your age, and then came your teenage years." Johanna involuntarily and quite visibly shuddered.

"Sorry!" Both Kates chorused at the same time.

"I didn't really mean to be such a–" Kate was interrupted by Kate.

"Yes, actually we did. We knew exactly what we were doing and why. Then it was off to college where nothing changed. Until Mom died…" Kate was being open and honest for a change and she blamed Castle for that. Still here she was, pregnant and in love. Somewhere she was certain she was never going to be.

"Yeah." Kate admitted it, all of it.

"Except it was you two that died," Johanna reminded them. It was one of the reasons why she went where Jim went. The pain of losing her husband and her only daughter was still very vivid in her memory.

"Timelines," Lex offered softly to explain it all. "I'm going to put this one to bed." Lex looked down at the sleeping Alexis who was partly in her lap.

"I'll take her." Rick got up, lifted Alexis off of Lex and carried her inside.

"He's a good man," Johanna remarked as she watched him walk away. "You both are." She turned her gaze on Castle.

"He is. I got lucky there," Kate agreed.

"He changed my life, made me better. Got me out from behind my walls and taught me how to live and love again." Kate really loved him with all of her heart. She was already sitting close to Castle, now she inched a little closer and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You would have found someone." Castle had faith in her.

"No, I wouldn't. I would have just kept on doing what I was doing. Remember how long it took you to reach me? Without you I wouldn't even be here. Being here, right here. It might be a little weird, but somehow it just feels like it's the right place to be." Kate looked over at Rodgers who looked so much like her husband. Not to mention the other Rick that had carried Alexis away.

"Plus this is much nicer than living in 1876 with the threat of an Indian attack meant to kill us all." Castle had mostly liked living there. He'd experienced a Wild West that was just a little too wild for his taste, though. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the creature comforts this place offered.

"I miss having a job. Something to do." Kate was getting just a little bored. Being here felt like a vacation. But eventually vacations ended and you went back to work.

"You'll get there. Step one has already been taken," Lex said.

Kate's gaze settled on her mother. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked with a glare.

"Yes, why?" The other Kate glared at both of her parents.

"What would it have changed if you had known? Besides we were happy to have our little miracle," Johanna replied, just a touch perplexed.

"I would have known I almost had a sister." It wasn't that Kate didn't like or didn't want to be an only child.

Lex put in her two cents. "Well now you both do."

Rodgers joined in. "I'm an only child."

"Make that two," Rick said.

Castle added his voice. "Three." And truth be told he was loving this little bonfire. Listening to the Kates and Jim and Johanna.

"Same here, not counting my stepsisters," Lex chimed in.

Sno spoke up for the first time. "I don't even have a family." All this family talk was interesting, but it also told her just how alone she really was and had been.

"You have us." Rodgers wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her in a little tighter.

"Which reminds me." Lex got up, pulled an injector, and tapped Rodgers' arm with it then went back to where she was sitting.

"We're going to have a talk about these shots of yours." Rodgers had had about enough of them. They were just about every week and he was now beyond curious.

"I'll let Sno explain them before the next one." Lex was hoping that those two were close enough by now. Plus it was only a couple of weeks before Alexis was supposed to show up. Lex was really looking forward to seeing her. Yet she feared for Snohbal at the same time. This timeline was different. So just how different was her stepsister?

Kate deliberately asked a question to change the subject. "Is this going to work? Put a stop to Bracken, I mean."

"Our second step has just been taken. We have the Lieutenant General based in Miami on our side after that business with South Africa and the unknown base near here that we raided. After the Alaska force is stopped we'll have another person on our side.

"He may be Commander in Chief, but the way he's running things." Lex shook her head, as did Rick.

"You can't micromanage anything while sitting in Washington. You have to trust the commanders you have under your command." Rick was military and knew what was happening was doomed to failure.

"Lyndon Johnson, Adolf Hitler," Castle added.

Kate again questioned if this was really going to work. "Can we really fix this? I mean it's just us."

"We have two aces in the hole and an escape door if we need to use it," Lex reminded her.

"Me and Alexis." Rodgers was willing to help. He was hoping that he and his daughter could easily shoot down every ICBM that was ever fired.

"Or back into the stairs." Kate didn't like that option. At least not until after she had given birth, preferably in a hospital. The thought of it had her sighing. Castle hugged her.

"Miami isn't far, Kate, and Alexis got us medical coverage." Castle did his best to take away her anxiety over where she was going to give birth to their child.

Lex offered her own ounce of comfort. "Once my stepsister, Alexis, gets here, we can see if she's upgraded her ship. It will not be state-of-the-art for 2327. And even if she hasn't, it's still better than any hospital here."

"Just without a doctor, unless she is one," Kate countered with some irritation.

"If Alexis has upgraded her ship using Alliance technology, you won't need a doctor," Rodgers said. "I'm also in big trouble," he added softly. That recording he'd played for her told her about his mine that was making him a fortune. A mine and the amount of money she knew nothing about. It was just one more thing he still wanted to talk with Lex about. And Sno was going to get an earful tonight about those shots.

"Back on topic." Kate wanted to be sure. She liked the place Lex had gotten for them. That and the car. "Will he do it?" If Lex was right about Bracken micromanaging everything, would he defer to him and allow Bracken to do nothing? Or would he attack with what he had.

Lex let them in on something she hadn't shared with them yet. "Well, he's also about to find out that an entire wing of B-1Bs are being transferred to his base to help with the attack. That and two Los Angeles-class attack submarines. It was the best I could come up with to help him. Between Rick and myself we've managed to crack not just the present German code but the United States code as well.

"Gotta love the year 2327. It may be present about 2013 now, but to us it's the past." Lex started grinning.

"That's my girl!" Castle started beaming with pride. Kate felt the need to smack him lightly in the arm, but she was impressed herself. She knew Castle was proud of his daughter and loved her dearly so she let him have his moment.

"Bracken needs to be gone for any of this to work." Kate wanted him gone. Mostly in prison but at least gone. Her mother might be standing right there, but the pain of losing her was still very real for her.

"We're working on it. But it's a work in progress. I'd love to send out what we have and have him arrested right now. It's just that he's the president which makes him infinitely more difficult to reach." Lex was thinking months if not a year or more.

"Politics!" Jim spat out the word with pure disdain for the topic. Johanna might be standing right next to him, but in his mind she had still been killed. He was even noticing slight differences between his Johanna and this one. Not enough to keep him from loving her. Just differences.

"So what's next?" Kate inquired since she was curious. She was starting to get bored. No job, no school. Not much to do except keep track of one five, almost six-year-old little girl, who was growing up fast.

"Once the Alaska strike force is defeated, we get him to talk with the Lieutenant General in Miami and see if either or both are willing to do an end run around Bracken. We need allies in the States.

"My only fear is that Germany will do something more drastic after suffering two defeats. Something bigger. Something that will test Bracken." Lex really didn't understand this Bracken. He was different somehow.

"You mean press the button." Castle wondered if that was what his daughter was thinking.

"That's why we have Rodgers and his ship and hopefully Alexis after she arrives. They'll prevent him from blowing up the planet." Lex was pretty sure Rodgers would help.

Jim snapped his fingers. "That radioactive world we encountered off of the stairs. The one where you got sick." He was pretty sure he was keeping up if not out in front this time.

"Highly possible, yes." Lex was ready to agree.

"Radioactive planet?" Castle's eyebrows were practically meeting his hairline in alarm. They began telling everyone about that one door and that world.

"OH! You should have seen the world with the floating disk cities, Dad. You would have loved it. I'm still not sure why no animals, no tractors–"

Jim interrupted her. "And why the football gear for armor and the baseball bat weaponry," he added.

Rick contributed his 2 cents. "And the name changes. Argo for Agriculture, Tesh for Technicians. And yet the floating disks suggest Alliance technology."

That had them explaining to Castle and the others about that world. "No pictures?" Castle really wanted to see that.

Lex shook her head. "Sorry, Dad. You can go through the door and count the number of doors down to reach it if you want and look for yourself." She started grinning.

"You take one step, Castle, and I'll shoot you," Kate threatened. While she did still have her Colt Six-Shooter from 1876 when she was sheriff, she just didn't happen to have it on her at the moment.

Castle actually did feel torn. He wanted to see and he knew Kate's threat was partly empty in that she wouldn't actually shoot him. It was just that she had other weapons she could use on him that were equally painful.

"We'll talk later. Maybe you can draw something." Castle settled for that. Kate latched onto his arm and leaned into him.

Jim changed the subject, partly because talking about blowing up the world was depressing. "Fishing expedition tomorrow? We can either take the yacht or take the dingy off the back. We have four extra mouths that we didn't account for when we left the ship," he reminded them.

Lex knew he had a point. While the house had stores just like last time, they were well into using what they had come with. Yes, it was a lot, but they were using it up fast.

"Do we risk a trip to say Florida?" Rick inquired since a trip like that might mean trouble.

"I've created backgrounds and IDs for everyone except for Rodgers and Sno. You each have a driver license and medical coverage; you just don't actually have any physical money. It's all in your bank accounts." Lex didn't see any real obstacles in that regard.

"We dock, take taxis to the various stores. Load up the taxis, transfer it all onto the boat, and come back." Castle didn't see a problem.

"Let me do some research and get some addresses so you know what to tell the taxi driver," Lex said.

Kate spoke up. "We need more swimsuits." Alexis was starting to outgrow hers. "And more clothes for later, maybe." Five year olds grew fast.

"Makeup and other products," Johanna added.

"Movies, books, local papers." Castle was all for it.

Rick suggested that they talk to people and get a feel for what they were thinking.

"Do you two want to come with or stay?" Lex looked at Rodgers and Sno.

"Would you think badly of us if we didn't?" Rodgers was thinking if they stayed they would have the entire place to themselves. Being alone with Sno had a certain appeal.

"No." The fact that he was even asking to stay with her made Lex hopeful. "Sounds like fishing tomorrow followed by a trip to Key West." She was in.

"Yes!" Castle was happy. He hadn't noticed that he was following his daughter's lead. That somehow Lex had taken control over their group, including him.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Sno was resting halfway on top of a naked Rodgers after four rounds of making love. She was trying to get her breath back so she could start round five. She had enjoyed making love with Lex, and in a way she kind of missed it. Though Rodgers _was_ a good lover. It was while she was resting that it occurred to her that she thought she had heard Lex scream out her own orgasm. It made her feel better being with Rodgers knowing that Lex wasn't suffering in silence.

Rodgers himself was resting while smiling. Somehow Sno had far more stamina than he'd given her credit for. If she was thinking of starting a round five, he was in big trouble. _"_ _She's going to kill me_ _,"_ ran through his it was one hell of a way to go. It was also a good time to ask his question. "About those shots." He was ready to start talking about them and why he needed them so badly every stinking week.

Snohbal moaned. She had been dreading this since they had started making love. She was learning to love him and was hoping he was learning to love her. God knows they were always together. "Later?" She wanted to wait as long as she could and reached down to grasp his flaccid penis with the intent of making him hard again.

Rodgers wanted an answer and gently took her hand away. Plus he was starting to fear it would fall off if he had another erection. "Now."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex was panting heavily and was just starting to pull the _Monster_ out of her when a sobbing Sno came bursting into her room and almost landed on her. The fact that she was naked in her human form wasn't lost on her. Sno was sobbing big time and had latched onto her. However, for Lex it was first things first. "Demon form, Snohbal." Lex wrapped her arms around her and held her. She was obviously hurting, Lex just didn't understand why.

Lex was gratified that somehow through all those tears and her shaking body that she suddenly had a sobbing naked demon in her arms. Lex held her even tighter and let her cry. Snohbal was her sister, sort of. As well as an ex-lover.

Lex felt the _Monster_ slide out of her and left it there as she held her. She was no longer interested in sex since she was satisfied for now. Besides Snohbal was no longer hers to have sex with.

Eventually Snohbal calmed down a little. It was enough for Lex to be able to ask what had happened.

"He knows!" And Snohbal started body quaking sobs all over again.

" _ **OH SHIT!**_ _"_


	51. Chapter 51

**Rift 51**

Lex slowly opened her eyes and instantly felt a presence in her bed. Getting her eyes to focus showed her that whoever it was, was very tanned, was partially draped over her, and had a pair of really large wings. Her first thought was, _"We didn't_ _..._ _please tell me we didn't."_ Granted part of her saw Snohbal as her stepmother so making love to her was a little weird. It was why she would only have sex with her in her demon form and not any human form. Making love to a demon was somehow different.

"OH, YEAH!" It suddenly hit what had happened with Snohbal last night. It also reminded her that she had to bend someone's ear this morning. Provided that he was even still here. She really hoped that he would keep his promise to help.

Lex worked slowly to extract herself from beneath Snohbal without waking her and went in search of a shower. Afterward, she put on one of her swimsuits and went up on deck. Even from here she could see that his pod was still on the beach, so at least he hadn't left. She breathed a sigh of relief and took that as a good sign.

Stepping out onto the pool deck for the house she saw Rick and Kate along with Alexis working in the kitchen. Probably working on breakfast for everyone. No one else save for a few B-5s were in sight.

She knew how to open his pod but chose to knock instead. It was his, after all. She also knew that sleeping in that thing wasn't for the weak. It was an escape pod, not a ship like her stepsister, Alexis, had. When he didn't answer she pounded a little harder and waited. When Rodgers opened the pod Lex saw he was still dressed in what she thought was yesterday's swimsuit. He also looked like hell. Much like what she was betting Sno felt like. She was Yin to his Yang, at least in this.

"What do you want?" Rodgers placed both hands on his head and wished he hadn't answered the knock. It was just that the knocking was giving him a headache.

Lex supposed she should've thought about this, but she hadn't. Even from here she could smell the alcohol on his breath. It told her he'd just had some – or did have some – based on how much he'd drunk. It also told her he was hurting, too.

"We need to talk…about Sno," Lex informed him icily and stepped into his pod, elbowing her way past him. The space was tight all right, just as she was told. His pilot's seat folded down into a kind of bed though it lacked blankets, a pillow, or much in the way of creature comforts. It was meant for emergencies and not meant to be lived in.

"Must we?" Rodgers moaned and held his head. Lex ignored him and kicked away a couple of small empty containers that she took to have held the alcohol that he and his pod now stank of.

"Yes, we must, since she spent the night sobbing on my shoulder," Lex countered, beginning to get angry with him. She'd thought that Rodgers finding out about her wouldn't go well, but she'd held out hope for a better reaction.

Rodgers spat out his sarcasm of just what he thought Snohbal was capable of feeling. " **HA** , like that's even possible for her." Then he plopped down in his bed/chair and closed his eyes. Maybe if he ignored her, she would go away.

"So you found out that Snohbal is a succubus. That was the reason for the shots, by the way." Lex hoped he was listening and knew what that meant.

Rodgers' eyes snapped open. "You know what she is and still…" He did his best to glare at Lex and wish his eyes were weapons.

"Of course I know. We all know. She's my stepmother in a different timeline. She's married to you and has three children by you. You two are known and loved."

"NEVER! You should count your blessings that I didn't kill her outright." Rodgers plopped back down and closed his eyes, since yelling only intensified his headache.

"And the fact that you drank yourself into a stupor last night after you found out tells you what?" Hopefully that he knew he had feelings for her. Maybe even loved her.

"That I'm stupid and let myself be charmed by a stinking demon," he roared. That's what it told him. He clutched his head and groaned

"Snohbal may be a demon, but she escaped her world because she hated it. She's not evil and never has been. She's helped us countless times. She's fought with us and risked her life for us. Even Alexis – your daughter, Alexis – knows what she is." It was time to pull out the big guns. "And she didn't charm you save for using her illusion ability to hide what she looks like."

Rodgers shot up into a sitting position. "OW!" That had actually hurt. "Not possible."

"The Alexis in this timeline doesn't, you're right. However, the Alexis Rodgers, my stepsister that I love a lot; the sister that saved me and gave me this life; the Alexis from the same timeline that I'm from – that Alexis knows and approves. Granted, at first she wanted to shoot Snohbal, but you stopped her."

"I WOULD **NOT**!" Hell, he was still trying to figure out why he hadn't shot her instantly.

"You did. You married her and had kids together. You loved her and you two were happy. Even Alexis came to love her. Sno is. not. evil." Lex had no intention of giving up on these two.

"You're serious? …You can't be serious." It was impossible. He shook his head in disbelief which was a mistake. He could almost feel his brain slosh in his skull.

"I gave you those shots so she could kiss you and not drain you dry because she cares about you. Based on how badly she took your rejection, I'm willing to bet she even loves you."

"Like a demon could love anyone except maybe herself," he retorted. She couldn't love him. Why would she love him?

"She loved you in my timeline; why can't she love you in this one? You gave yourself a shot every week for years upon years because you loved her. She wasn't evil then and isn't evil now.

"Ask her yourself," Lex challenged, heatedly. "Then ask yourself why you're drunk. Ask yourself why you didn't shoot her. Ask yourself why you're even still here. Why didn't you at the very least retreat to your ship? Wait there until Alexis gets here then come back down and either kill her or capture her." Maybe if he thought about it he'd finally figure it out.

"Snohbal loves you. You could love her back. Or do you want to live your life all alone until you're old and gray and keep asking yourself, _What if? …If only I had done this or done that._

"Is that the person you want to be? This is your chance to live a different life. Take Sno with you. Teach her how to be a Hunter. Be a husband and wife team. Retire on the land you bought and watch your children grow up there." He had options now if he would just listen to her and himself.

Rodgers was silent and Lex took that as a good sign. "Think about it. You're in here, hungover with a pounding headache because of something, and it's not because you want to kill her." She needed him to think.

"Think about it," Lex repeated. She started moving toward the door and stopped just before opening it. "Sno chose to look the way she does for your benefit. We were perfectly happy with her walking around as a succubus. Even Alexis wanted to know why she looked different. Five-year-old Alexis trusts her.

"You'll find her in my room, probably awake by now and sobbing again because her heart is breaking." Lex opened the door. "You two can join us for breakfast if you want. Like you've been doing for weeks." She started to step outside then remembered something. "The heart wants what the heart wants. …Love is blind but it is never stupid." She left him and closed the door. Now she had to wait to see what Rodgers did, if anything. She also started wondering if she needed to go check on Snohbal. But her nose guided her to the kitchen as her stomach started grumbling.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Rodgers was ready to break everything inside his pod. He was so damn conflicted he didn't know what to do with himself. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he couldn't stay in his pod forever and he needed to wait for his daughter to show up. He rejected the idea of waiting for her in his ship, though he wasn't yet willing to admit just why. Instead he left his pod and headed to the kitchen. He had gotten really used to their cooking and he was starving as well as dehydrated.

His heart sank and his self-worth plummeted the second he entered and found everyone except Snohbal sitting there being very quiet and staring at him. He decided to help himself so he got down a plate and filled it with toast, some fruit, a few pieces of bacon, and a heaping serving of scrambled eggs.

He groaned internally when the only open place to sit at the table was between the two Kates. Even little Alexis was staring at him. Steeling himself, he sat down and focused on his food. That was until he couldn't take it any longer. Rodgers stopped eating and started looking at everyone. "She's a demon and I hunt demons for a living, OKAY?"

"Only demons?" Johanna questioned.

Rodgers hung his head. "No, there aren't really enough of them on the loose to make a living off of. They simply are one of the things I hunt."

"She's not a thing. She's a person," Kate countered coldly, knowing what it was like to be picked on all those years in the Police Academy let alone the years it took her to make it to homicide detective.

Rodgers got it in the other ear from the other Kate. "And she's **not** evil."

"How's the head?" Jim inquired mildly. Rodgers knew he should have known Lex would have told everyone by now. He was the outsider and yet he had been treated like family for weeks.

"If you all could berate me a little more softly, that would be nice," Rodgers entreated quietly in response.

"IT SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Johanna made sure he and everyone else heard her. But she wasn't done with him just yet. "Did you prejudge her when she looked like a beautiful young woman? Or did you wait until you saw what she looked like without her illusion?

Johanna didn't like his attitude. "Did she treat you like the demon you think she is would? Did her kisses drain you dry until you looked like a raisin? Has she treated you badly?

What did she do the second you learned what she was? Did she try to kill you to keep you silent? NO! But I'll bet you did. I'd wager you pulled a weapon on her. Then you ran away and got shit-faced, leaving her heartbroken and sobbing in pain." Jo was pissed at him.

Rodgers remained silent and felt Kate shift her ass closer to Castle followed by the other Kate shifting closer to Rick, leaving him alone in his space. His appetite gone, he pushed his plate away and stopped eating.

"Do you know what I think?" Johanna demanded, but didn't wait for a response. "I think you should go find her and apologize for being an ass. Ask her for forgiveness. Humble yourself and tell her that you reacted stupidly."

Castle offered his 2 cents forgetting just where they lived. "I've found that flowers and jewelry work wonders when you're begging for forgiveness."

"Groveling doesn't hurt," Jim added.

"You can start now." Johanna nodded toward a space behind him. Rodgers turned his head and he saw a succubus standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. It… _she_ looked vulnerable and hurt.

Rodgers was conflicted. Part of him wanted to pull a weapon and shoot it…her. The other part wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Snohbal had seen him sitting there after waking up and finding Lex gone. It had only made her heart sink even further. Rodgers had run away and now even Lex had left her, too.

She had started walking slowly toward what to her was her family. She had learned to love all of them, especially Lex. She was even starting to think of asking Kate and Rick if she could take Alexis flying with her. If Alexis would like that.

Now she was wearing her heart on her sleeve and wishing for something better. It hadn't occurred to her to put up her illusion. Lex, Jim, and Johanna were seated facing her while everyone else had their backs to her.

The look on Rodgers' face when he turned around wasn't promising. Then she saw Lex wave her hand over her face. She looked at Lex, puzzled until it hit her. She put up her illusion of a young woman with pale almost opalescent skin and really long blonde hair, and she waited, rooted to the spot. When Rodgers just sat there looking at her, Sno turned and ran, headed for her room on the ship. Her tears had started instantly. He didn't want her.

Kate slapped his arm with the back of her hand. The other Kate hit him hard, right in his upper arm with her knuckle, which hurt like a mother. "OW!" Rodgers slapped a hand over his wounded arm.

Kate was glaring at him. Castle next to her was looking at him like he'd just done something incredibly stupid. Out of the corner of his eye, it looked like Jim was shaking his head, while Johanna was trying to kill him by looking at him.

What he missed was Rick talking to his daughter. Missed seeing him lift her up and put her down. Missed seeing her walk over to him. What he didn't miss was feeling her hit him. It hadn't hurt physically. He turned to look at Alexis who was beyond furious, but she didn't say a word. That was when where she'd hit him started hurting, though it wasn't just where she'd hit him that was hurting.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They'd watched him walk up to and onto the boat, following where Snohbal had run to after being rejected yet again. Then they'd just sat there and watched the boat, all of them.

"Do you think she killed him?" Kate asked while she stroked Alexis's hair, not really noticing that she was.

"The shot I gave him will still be effective for a number of days," Lex answered. It meant she couldn't kiss him and bleed him dry at least.

"If he has the same weapons you and I have, they're almost completely silent." Rick didn't want to think that he would shoot her. Still he was a Hunter.

Lex groaned and let her head fall to her chest. She just wanted them to be together yet again. Be the stepmother and stepfather that she remembered them being. They both needed someone and just had to come to grips with it being each other.

"I'll go look," Lex announced and got up from the table. Johanna stopped her by taking hold of her arm.

"Don't shoot him." She didn't know Lex well enough to know if she would or wouldn't.

"No promises," Lex said, trying to get a handle on her feelings. She started walking then turned back. "What if he has? Shot her, I mean." For once she didn't know what to do. She spun around to look at the boat. She needed to go see, she knew that much. But what was she going to find?

"Want some backup?" Kate offered. She might be pregnant but she did use to be a cop.

"No, I can do it. …I think." The next thing Lex knew there was someone standing behind her.

"Let's go, pumpkin. I've followed Kate for years, I can at least follow you once." Castle was willing to be there for her.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"He does have those wristbands you have, doesn't he?" Castle was starting to worry that shooting was going to be involved.

"Yeah." She was even wearing his. His from a different timeline, but his nonetheless.

"Shouldn't you have a weapon out? Kate always has her weapon ready. Those things really are silent. Just how many of them do you have? I don't suppose…" Lex had had enough.

"DAD! Hush." She was starting to understand what Kate had gone through with her father and was starting to appreciate that Kate hadn't shot him.

Lex went first. She stepped onto the boat and slowly made her way to the door leading to the bedrooms below deck. She was just reaching the bottom of the stairs when the door behind her slammed shut. Pissed, she turned to look at her dad. The look she gave him was, _I'm going to shoot you if you make one more sound._

"Sorry," Castle whispered and followed Lex down the hall to the master bedroom door. "Now what? Do you have something that can see through doors?" He really was hoping to at least borrow those wristbands so he could try them out.

Lex thought about it and knew she had something close. It was just that they were already spying on them and this was going to cross that line. Castle placed a hand on her shoulder and then they both heard it. Loud and clear.

" _Please Rick, stop teasing, and FUCK ME!"_


	52. Chapter 52

**Rift 52**

Things seemed to be back to normal with Sno walking around looking like a human female while holding onto Rodgers' arm and smiling. The others had left the two of them alone, hoping that they'd made their point to him and he'd learned his lesson.

Right now everyone was walking around antsy, meaning mostly Lex. While most everyone else was sitting and waiting, Lex was not. "Lex, will you p-l-e-a-s-e _sit."_ Watching her pace around the place was driving Kate crazy.

"I can't! She's my sister. She's the reason I'm even here at all." Lex flailed her arms in agitation. "Without what she did I would've died years upon years ago." She owed her everything.

"Don't talk like that." Castle hated thinking that his little girl had been killed. Though it had given incentive to most of them to finally defeat Bracken. To get justice for all he had done.

Lex continued pacing until Rodgers exited his pod and walked over to them. Only then did she stop and watch him. "Alexis is in orbit and will be on her way down in a moment. We had to talk about how best to get her down here and not draw too much attention to herself. We don't want either side following her." All that did was to cause Lex to groan and go back to pacing. "She all right?" Rodgers whispered to whoever was closest.

"Meeting your daughter means a lot to her. She's just nervous," Jim murmured and they all went back to watching Lex pace.

Suddenly a small craft with short stubby wings and a glass face zoomed around from the other side of their little mountain flew into view at high speed then almost came to a dead stop. Then it inched toward the beach and set down softly right next to Rodgers' pod.

Lex ran right for it; she came up just a little short and waited, bouncing on her toes. She was ready to burst with excitement. The side opened up and Alexis stepped out. Everyone heard Lex squeal and saw her launch herself at Alexis, hugging her for all she was worth. Alexis was expecting a greeting based on what her dad had told her, however, this was a little over the top. She let herself be hugged but didn't hug her back. Then the woman let go of her and took a step back. She could see that she was crying softly. Alexis didn't really understand why anyone would be crying from being so happy to see her. Maybe her dad, but he was standing a little ways off. She saw a lovely young woman with really long blonde hair holding onto him. She noticed that everyone, even her dad, was dressed in a swimsuit. There was even a little girl dressed in one.

Then she realized that the woman who had been hugging her was almost her exact double. Even the child looked a lot like her.

"Sorry, Sis." Lex had noticed that her greeting wasn't being returned nearly as enthusiastically. "I know you don't know me. …But I know a lot about you." Lex tried to rein in her enthusiasm and save it for later.

"Introductions." Lex cleared her throat and began pointing everyone out as she named them. "This is Jim and Johanna Beckett. Richard Castle and Kate Castle. Richard Castle and Kate Castle and their daughter, Alexis Castle. Snohbal MacKenzie and I'm Alexis Castle." Lex couldn't help but smile and swallow a giggle from the look on Alexis's face as she processed everyone's name. They had all gotten used to it, mostly. "I know you're full of questions and I wish I could say the answer was easy, but it's not. It's really complicated and you're a large part of it."

"So I gathered based on that recording I was shown." Then Alexis glared at her dad who actually withered under her look much like he always did. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Dad." She meant everything, but in particular she wanted to learn about this mine that the recording had mentioned.

"We were planning on shish kebobs out on the beach for dinner," Lex said. Lex really, really wanted to talk to her. But she knew Alexis would want to talk to her dad first. "We'll let you talk with her dad first. You can ask us questions while we eat."

Lex didn't move and waited for Rodgers to come collect his daughter so they could talk. But he didn't move. "My shuttle, Dad," Alexis informed him. She went back to the entrance and waited.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Everyone was sitting around the fire on the beach. Everyone except Rodgers and the newly arrived Alexis. They had decided to wait on the shish kebobs until they exited the ship.

Kate was starving and losing patience. "What are they talking about?" Trying to keep Alexis entertained while she complained of being hungry wasn't helping. Right now Rick had taken Alexis and was off somewhere trying to keep her entertained. Though Kate was betting that he was stealing food from the kitchen and feeding themselves while she and the others starved.

"Just remember how long it took us to convince you. It really is complicated," Lex reminded her. That got Kate to shut up but did nothing for her grumbling stomach.

"Maybe if we start cooking the smell will coax them out," Johanna suggested.

Lex was ready to counter that thinking since the ship had to be airtight or the air would leak out while in space and kill everyone inside it. But even her stomach was growling. Though they could possibly SEE them cooking if they bothered to look. She made her choice. "Help me set up the fire and go get the shish kebobs."

"Thank god," Kate announced. She was up instantly and walking to the kitchen. It took her days if not weeks to get the entire story. If they waited for Alexis to catch up without eating they'd all be dead by then.

Kate was picking pieces off of one and placing them on a plate that Alexis was using while stealing an occasional one for herself. "What, I'm hungry." Kate saw the looks she was getting. She was pregnant and she was starving.

Eventually everyone had two shish kebobs on their plates and were questioning just when the other two would join them when the door opened and Rodgers came out. Sno smiled as she waited for him to sit next to her.

"And?" Lex questioned.

"She wanted a moment to think. She'll be out in a bit," he replied, accepting a kiss from Sno. Then he collected his two shish kebobs and started eating.

Lex wasn't really eating. Yes, she had a pair of shish kebobs on her plate and had picked a couple of bites off of her skewer, but she wasn't eating them. Her eyes were on the open doorway.

Finally Alexis walked out, looked around, and saw her double. Her double, that she'd learned was called Lex, was patting an empty chair next to her. She was even holding up a plate that had food on it. Alexis had to admit that it all smelled pretty good. Based on what her dad had told her, these people were good people and could be trusted.

Alexis took the plate and sat down, noticing that Lex hadn't taken her eyes off of her. "I have a lot of questions for you," Alexis said.

"And I'll answer every one of them. We've made a bedroom ready for you on the boat. We'd planned on building three cabins and using them for bedrooms, but events have forced us to change our plans."

She and Lex started eating. "Timelines, huh?" Alexis couldn't wait for later.

"They've complicated our lives in the extreme," Kate agreed.

"Isn't it great!" Castle grinned. Everything was the perfect story for him. Even better, he was living it. "Technology from the future, dying and finding out we're in 1876 with real Indians that are trying to kill us. …AND ROBOTS!" He looked around at the few B-5s that were standing off from them. Guessing that each was one of their bodyguards.

Lex shortened the events. "Holograms, robots, and a cloned body." Then she burst out with, "Thank you!" Lex looked at her and felt tears starting to form as one broke free and slipped its way down her cheek. She owed her life to this woman. She brushed the tear away.

Surprise colored Alexis's voice. "I really did all that?" Her dad had brushed over most of it and it had left her head spinning.

Lex didn't trust her voice and simply nodded.

"Based on what we've learned and lived, you're the primary reason she's even here," Jim explained.

"For which I will be forever thankful," Castle added. "I can deal with my own death, but losing my daughter is difficult to take. I would do anything for family." He felt Kate reach across and take hold of his arm. She didn't want to think of him dying. She needed him.

"Two Kates that are simply from different timelines, yet otherwise share the same DNA. Two Ricks that are generations apart and the parents of the two Kates." Alexis looked at everyone and saw a lot of nodding heads. "And another Alexis." Alexis looked at little Alexis who was presently stuffing her mouth with a kebob while staring at Alexis. There were now two Alexises and she had a lot of questions herself.

"My daughter. Her birth mother died during delivery. It doesn't happen often but it did in this case even in the year 2327," Rick told her.

"And you believe it to be around 2013 now, right?" Alexis saw Lex nod.

"I'd love to see these stairs of yours." Alexis was very interested in the stairs and the mist. It all sounded amazing. "And open a door for a peek."

"After dinner, maybe. We can take a pair of B-5s with us." Lex was more than willing to show it to her.

Alexis moved on to another topic. "Something about nuclear intercontinental missiles." She didn't miss that a lot of grumbling followed that comment. It would appear that she'd struck a nerve.

"To answer fully requires an extensive knowledge of our background," Lex warned.

"Everything about us is complicated." Kate was shaking her head. If she wasn't living it she would pass it all off as another of Castle's wild stories.

"Long story short, the United States, that we are all affiliated with for good reason, elected a drug lord and murderer–" Lex was interrupted by her dad.

Castle spat out his name. "Bracken."

"Granted he's hidden his involvement in all of his illegal activities so that the general public that elected him knows nothing about all of it." Lex knew he was a formidable foe.

"We'll get him. We have to." Castle leaned over and kissed Kate since he could see that she was upset. After all this time, having been killed, having Castle killed, and he was president. It was just too much to accept.

Lex began explaining. "Basically Germany and the United States are involved in a very hot Cold War. There was a world war, this planet's second. Germany defeated Russia and conquered half the Earth. A stalemate between the two countries developed, mostly because of the vast ocean that separates them. However, Germany has started making small assaults. One a few months ago was countered thanks to us. We broke their code and informed the U.S. of an impending attack. Another one's planned that will take place shortly."

Alexis tried to follow. "And this United States will strike back using these missiles?"

"If the attack succeeds, it's possible." Lex had been working hard at preventing just that. "Even if it fails, the missiles may still be used." Lex didn't understand Bracken's need to destroy.

"This hot Cold War is being fought from the desk of President Bracken. He and he alone makes all the decisions. His military advisors are trying to direct him, but he's shown that he's only too willing to ignore them. Bracken micromanages every aspect of this action. We fear that eventually he will press the button and launch every nuclear ICBM that the United States owns. He'll start another world war, one which will burn the planet in nuclear fire." Lex tried to make it simple to follow, even if it was more complex than that.

"We've even encountered a world that was radioactive," Rick informed her and was thankful that his daughter was being silent.

"The stairs contain a limitless number of doors. Each door leads to one of an infinite number of locations. One such door led to a place that was radioactive. It's possible that that world was the result of Bracken starting this war." Lex didn't know for certain, but it was possible.

"And that's where my dad and I come in." Alexis thought she understood, but she had a lot of questions.

"Partly, yes. If he does launch missiles, the Germans will probably do the same. We want you two to save the planet so we can live here. If you can't, the alternative is to retreat back into the stairs and start all over again. That world with floating rings or take our chances and possibly travel the stairs for weeks, months, perhaps years." Lex didn't like the idea, but it was an option.

"I'd rather go back to 1876 and take my chances there," Kate declared. She at least had a job in town. It was more than she had here and doing nothing was really starting to get to her. She just wasn't built to do nothing.

"Go back to 1999 and collect another large number of weapons, ammunition, explosives. Other things, too, like medications." Castle was willing to fight Indians again. Bring their little town into the 1990s.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"WOW!" Alexis was actually impressed. She pulled out a scanner and started scanning. It gave Lex a moment to kick herself since it had never even occurred to her to do that. "It registers as real rock walls, wood floors… I get nothing from the mist. Even the door itself is common wood. What's supporting the stairs?" Alexis bent down and ran her scanner over the treads. "There's nothing supporting the stairs!" Alexis stood up and moved over to the edge so she could look up and down. "Literally nothing. And you've been up and down them?" She turned to look at Lex.

"Lots of times, both up and down. We've even covered the same area multiple times." It had never occurred to her to even look.

"Up or down, or both?" Alexis wanted to open a door. She looked both directions and up seemed to have the closest door. "Open stairs even, no risers and no railing. And you say if you go over the side you'll fall forever. You can't fly?" Not that she had anything on her that would allow her to fly.

"So we were told, though if you get into combat, there's this creature with wings that comes flying out of the mist. She wraps her big snake-like tail around you and takes you into the mist. We've seen it happen." Little Alexis was still with them because of that creature.

"No pictures I suppose." Alexis doubted it but would love to see this creature. Run a scan of it. She did run a scan over the door she was standing in front of. "Standard wood. You just open it?" She didn't see a lock of any kind.

"Yep. Save for what's on the other side, the door itself is perfectly safe." Lex was dying to see her reaction to this since she knew what was on the other side of this door as well as several others.

Alexis opened the door toward her and stood there in awe. "Fascinating!" All she saw was water and none of it was pouring into the space. "Are all the doors are like this?" Meaning did all of them function like this.

Lex nodded. "Reach in, test it, taste it."

Ever cautious, Alexis ran a scan first then reached in and pulled out her very wet hand that started dripping on the landing. A quick lick revealed that it was, "Plain salt water." Alexis was still amazed. Her scan had shown salt water but tasting it was somehow different.

Alexis started to close the door when a large shadow passed by the door. She lifted her scanner, actually pressed it into the water and looked at the reading. "Interesting, a streamlined body, about 6 meters long, large flippers, laterally flattened tail. Weighs about 1.9 tonnes. Large skull filled with powerful, tightly articulating jaw, estimated bite force of 8.8 metric tonnes!" Alexis pulled her scanner back and closed the door before it decided she was its next meal.

"Sounds like a dinosaur. I don't actually know that much about them. Not really my thing… We couldn't swim and had no idea about the depth so we simply went past this door for the next one," Lex explained.

Alexis walked over to the edge. "You could spend a lifetime in these stairs. See things no one else is ever going to see." She had to admit that now that she'd seen it she was enticed to do just that.

She sat down and patted the space next to her and waited for Lex to sit. "You have me at a disadvantage. To you I'm your sister, yet I know next to nothing about you." Alexis was used to it, but this felt different.

"Then stay, you can be my sister again. I owe you a lot. I'm alive because of you." Lex really wanted her to stay and learn to love her again.

"The recording my dad showed me talked about doing something for you. The last thing I could do for you." Alexis wanted to know what.

Lex took a deep breath. Even though it had been centuries, talking about her own death was still difficult. "You and Dad found my original body. I'd been shot and was dying. You downloaded my memories and gave me a holographic body. Later you modified an early model NS-5 robotic body and shielded my memory core, keeping it from being found. The last thing you did was to leave me a way to clone a body and transfer myself into it when it reached maturity. Alliance technology. This body… It's a clone of little Alexis. This is what she'll look like when she grows up." Lex couldn't resist. She wrapped her arms around Alexis. "Thank you… You gave me my life back." She felt tears starting. Alexis was why she was alive.

"So what's next? Besides staying and shooting down missiles, I mean. Though I need to have a long talk with my dad about this mine of his." She was still thinking of shooting him.

Lex started chuckling then spilled the beans. "His obtanium mine. He's rich, you know. Filthy rich. Billions of credits kind of rich and his mine is bigger than he thought."

Alexis opened her mouth then closed it. "Of course you've been there." Asking if she had been was stupid. "I suppose I've seen it, too?"

"Yes, in a different timeline. It's a nice house. Very modern looking, overlooks water. Don't ask me to repeat the name of it. I don't think the translation from the local language worked very well. It's a tongue twister." Lex grinned.

"I get the feeling you want something from me." Alexis wanted to know what it was.

"Yeah, you can say no. Don't feel like you have to say yes. I can find something else, or maybe you've got an idea." She just wanted to go where her sister went, wherever that was.

"There's one more thing on top of that, and it's a big one. I want you to promise me that you won't move, won't leave these stairs until we talk about it first. Promise me, please." Lex was asking her to trust her and they'd only just met.

"Let's start with the easy one first before I start promising to someone who knows too much about me," Alexis deflected and wondered why she needed to promise first.

"Fair enough. I've given everyone else somewhere to go, somewhere to live out their lives. I have a plan for your father that involves Sno and just where that place should be. Though I've not talked to him about it." He had only just accepted Sno for what she was.

"Matchmaker for my dad, huh? I think I approve. But there's something… You said everyone, just not you." Alexis was quick.

"When you leave, I want to go with you. Teach me to be a Hunter. I want to see what's out there. Thanks to you, I'm 333 years old and I've spent all of it on this planet. I want to see more. I have everything your dad has." Lex showed her her dad's wrist bands from a different timeline.

"We'll talk." Alexis wasn't willing to commit just yet. She was actually thinking about spending some time on the stairs. She had seen what was out there, but not what was here.

"And the other thing?" Alexis wanted to hear what she needed to promise for first.

Lex shook her head. "You need to promise to listen first. Keep an open mind and listen. The other you knows all this and approves, so keep that in mind and promise. I swear I'm not lying. Use your device." Alexis didn't need to trust her; Lex wouldn't be offended if she used her lie detector on her.

Lex was going to leave full disclosure to Rodgers, but she wanted him to do it in calm waters, not have his daughter go ballistic on him and maybe actually shoot Snohbal. This was a different timeline after all.

"Promise me." Lex desperately needed this to work.

Alexis remained silent and looked out onto the mist before looking at Lex. "I promise to listen before I shoot someone." If she had to promise it must be really bad and probably very personal.


	53. Chapter 53

**Rift 53**

Kate went down the stairs in search of her parents and found them gazing out at the sea life. Next to the pool or beach, it was one of the more favorite locations. She sat down next to Johanna who put an arm around her. For Jo, it felt so good to have her family back. And Kate was beyond happy to have her mother back. "They still at it?" Johanna asked, meaning Rodgers and Alexis.

"Yeah, Lex says the glass is gold in color to block out the destructive light of the sun which is why we can't see inside any longer." They'd been looking inside up until the glass changed color.

"How's Snohbal taking it?" Johanna was going to give either of them a piece of her mind if something went wrong. Snohbal had proven herself in their eyes. Though she had to admit that seeing her as a lovely young blonde woman was easier to accept than looking at a winged demon. That thought alone troubled her. After all, she was a lawyer.

"She's sitting in a deck chair facing the shuttle and hasn't moved. Lex and even Rick tried giving her something to eat or drink, but she waved them off," Kate responded.

"So, not well," Johanna concluded; Kate remained silent. Jo changed topics. "Where's Alexis and how's your morning sickness?"

That had Kate chuckling. "Alexis has pulled up a chair and is sitting next to her, quietly watching what Snohbal's watching. I doubt she understands fully what is going on, but it's cute. As for my morning sickness, I've taken to doing what the other Kate was doing to calm hers: holding onto my husband and breathing in his scent." She went back to chuckling. "It actually seems to work a little." She was still amazed at that. "It was Lex's idea," she added.

"That young women's amazing. I don't think I could have done what she's done. I would have gone mad countless years ago." Johanna had no doubt about that.

"A hologram, a robot, now a cloned human body… It sounds more like one of those cheap sci-fi movies or some obscure book that no one buys." Jim smiled broadly. He was more than amazed. "And the two of us would have drowned if she hadn't plucked us out of the water," he added, still very thankful for what Lex had done.

Kate had a question. "Mom? Why us? I mean I know why you were killed in our timeline, but why us? What did we know that you didn't?" They had yet to talk about this as a family.

"As far as I know you two didn't know anything. I got a phone call telling me that you two had been picked up and would be killed if I didn't drop my case concerning a man named Pulgotti." Johanna hated what she had done, but she just couldn't drop it. "So I did…personally. However, I had the office keep digging. I was stupid and stubborn." Jo leaned back to look straight up. "Then a tape arrived at the office. I watched… I watched…" She could still see it. It was burned into her memory. Of course, tears started and she found it hard to speak. "I watched you two being executed. A bullet to the back of the head." Johanna broke down and both Jim and Kate held onto her.

"Another video arrived a couple of days later. It showed both of you begging me to drop the case. They promised to release you if I did." Johanna wiped away her tears. "Then I noticed the time stamp and the postage stamp. They'd sent the second one after the first one. They were playing with me, wanted to make sure I suffered."

Jim wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Jo."

"It wasn't your fault, Mom, it wasn't." It was Bracken's fault. She had learned that much.

Johanna shook her head. "It was my fault, all mine. I got my family killed. I quit my job, became a hermit except for when I visited either your graves or the site where your bodies were found. Didn't even want to live anymore." She wished she'd had the nerve to kill herself and just end it all.

Kate knew what came next. "And then we showed up when we exited the stairs."

Johanna started smiling while crying and she chuckled a little. "My own personal miracle. At first I thought I was being haunted. Then I thought maybe it was the FBI and witness protection. I was sure I'd lost my mind."

"But it's us, Mom. Maybe a different us, but still us." Kate leaned into her and felt her mom place an arm around her.

"Timelines: think about it too much and it'll give you a migraine." Jim was convinced of that. "And Katie's right, it _is_ us, just a different us. …In any case we're a family again." He was thankful for that. He was also still happy that he hadn't become an alcoholic and abandoned his daughter.

"Thank god for timelines. But can we not go back into those stairs again?" Johanna liked it here except for the fact that she was getting bored. She needed to be working again.

"We need to get rid of Bracken first. Let Lex work her magic so we can stay," Jim suggested.

Suddenly Johanna took Kate's hand. "My ring…you used my ring!" Johanna was surprised and started guessing correctly that Kate had used it for her wedding ring.

"Yeah. Rick offered to get me another one when we were in New York but I said no. This ring has meaning for me. You don't mind, do you?" Kate asked hesitantly. She really didn't want to replace it.

"I guess I'm still getting used to there being two of everything or everyone." Her head knew these weren't her real husband and daughter, but her heart told her otherwise. She could touch them and talk to them; that made them real. "And no, I don't mind. It looks as good on your finger as it does on mine. Your Rick doesn't mind?" If he did she should change it.

"He was more concerned with what I wanted." He'd offered because of her.

"He's a good man. Both of you have found good men. After all those…men you brought home I was starting to get worried." She was with her husband a number of times and had wanted to do something to some of them.

Kate leaned into her. "I'm sorry, I don't really understand just what I was trying to do." Kate counted her blessings, grateful that she'd found Rick. The cost was a little high but it was worth it.

She sat up straight suddenly. "Excuse me." Kate placed a hand over her mouth and rushed up the stairs.

Jim looked at Johanna with a question on his lips. "Morning sickness again," Johanna explained.

"Should we chase after her, see if she needs help?" Katie was his daughter, his baby girl. He'd been wrapped around her finger since he'd seen her take her first breath.

Johanna looked askance at him. Was he suggesting helping her to throw up? "If she needs help there are people all over this house." Jo meant cleaning up if she didn't make it in time. Lex even had the B-5s helping them to keep the place clean.

She turned to her husband and glanced up at him through her lashes. "Was using my ring your idea?" She was betting that finding a wedding ring on a ship in the middle of nowhere was impossible.

"I didn't think you would mind. Plus our choices were slim." It sounded to Jim like she was happy with their choice.

"It was perfect." She leaned in to kiss him. "Do you think we'll get to move into our new home that Lex found for us?" Johanna loved the place. She didn't want to know how Lex had paid for everything though she was curious.

"I wouldn't bet against that young woman. There aren't many like her." And Jim didn't include her age.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex didn't want to interrupt what was possibly a very tense discussion but things were progressing a little faster than she'd planned. Naturally! She knocked on the door to Alexis's shuttle until it finally opened, revealing Alexis with Rodgers just behind her. "I'm sorry but you two should see this. Or you can use your systems and hack into the local military satellites like I have. Something's about to happen."

They weren't done talking yet, however Alexis had to admit that her dad was starting to get his point across. "Yours, you're already connected." Alexis was pretty sure she could do it, but if Lex was already connected, might as well use hers.

Lex started walking with Alexis and Rodgers behind her. "Edgar, gather the others and have them come to the cabin. Including yourself and the other bodyguards." He started running to execute her order.

She had her two screens up and running and Alexis and Rodgers were already watching as the others starting filtering in. The five bodyguards stayed in the back behind everyone else. "The Alaska incident is starting," Lex informed everyone somberly. "I apologize if the screens are too small; I hadn't planned on having a big display for everyone to see easily."

"These are the German bombers flying over from what used to be Russia, and these are the two German submarines. Based on intercepts, their plan is for the bombers to fly in low and drop their bombs. A trailing bomber's being used for reconnaissance to take high resolution photos that will be transmitted and determine if the submarines need to launch cruise missiles to hit what the bombers miss." She began pointing to various symbols that are on one of her screens.

"And where are our forces to intercept them?" Kate questioned since all she saw was German symbols.

That had Lex typing madly. "I don't understand. I diverted more than enough air assets to counter this strike. All he has to do is use them." She kept typing. They watched as the bombers got closer and closer while nothing showed up to counter the German planes.

Rick placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lex?"

"I don't understand." She was confused. She hadn't diverted that much but thought it would be enough to handle a few bombers. As for the submarines, she'd diverted some antisubmarine aircraft and helicopters to handle them.

"What are they waiting for?" Kate didn't get it and turned to look at Castle who just shrugged.

Rick cleared his throat. "Lex, check the German orders. Just to be sure." She went back to typing madly. She was still typing while they watched the German bombers go over the site then continue on with a slight northerly direction.

"OH, NO!" Lex stopped typing and started rereading what she had found. Then her system started beeping at her. "I have intercepts of the pictures being sent back." She started showing them on each of her screens.

"That's good bombing." Rick was a little impressed given what year it was.

"What are they using?" Rodgers inquired since he knew very little about what either country was capable of.

"The bombers?" Lex asked and saw Rodgers nod. "Infrared smart bombs. Basically someone fires an infrared beam and the bomb follows that light to the end."

"Not exactly smart. …At least not in my world." He had weapons on his ship that were far superior.

"Where are they going now?" Rodgers pointed to the group of bombers that had already overflown the target site.

Frantic, Lex pounded the keys as she tried to hack into their commands. "If I'm reading this right, they have a secondary target that's been added. They're to drop their bombs on Anchorage, Alaska." She kept typing.

"Air Base?" Rick queried as they all watched the bombers make their way from Dutch Harbor to Anchorage.

"I don't…" Lex's eyes opened wide. "They're each carrying more then one tactical nuke!" She was stunned. This would turn a Cold War into a very hot one.

"Alexis… Please. Your shuttle's faster than his pod. If you're quick you can shoot down the bombers and stop them." Lex looked at her, pleading.

"World War III." Castle hung his head. They were just about to blow their planet to hell and gone.

"Please?" a number of voices asked Alexis and looked at her.

"She's right. Your shuttle's faster than my pod." Rodgers looked at his daughter then added, "This planet isn't even known to the Alliance yet. If you help them you're not breaking any rules."

"I know you probably have reservations about me, but even I know that wars are evil. These people are my friends. They found me on the stairs and offered me a life. A life free from the evil of my world." Snohbal hoped she'd reached Alexis.

"We'll all have to go back into the stairs and take our chances if you don't," Rick pointed out.

"Please," Kate pleaded. "For Alexis… For our unborn children."

Johanna laid out her case. "If I understand all this correctly, you're a part of this in a different timeline. You can be that person in this one."

"How much time do I have?" Alexis queried, not yet committing to anything.

Lex did a quick calculation. "A little under 2 hours at present speed."

Alexis gave a sharp nod and made her choice. "Can you show me what they look like?" She didn't fail to notice everyone started breathing again.

"So a supersonic capable, variable-sweep wing, long-range strategic and maritime strike bomber. I'll be back in about 3 hours. Pray they don't go supersonic in the mean time." Alexis had done her own quick math and if she only had an hour, it was going to be really close.

Rodgers stopped her. "Thank you, Alexis… Pumpkin." He would do it if he had the time.

"We still need to finish our talk, Dad." Alexis looked at Lex and was still amazed at how much they looked alike.

Alexis got into orbit not caring who saw her do it. She quickly charged up her weapons and started scanning for the bombers. There were only eight of them and her system could easily handle that number. Then her system started beeping at her. "Devious bastards!" She was impressed, however, it made her job a little harder.

Jim saw the symbols for the bombers starting to change course. "Are they turning away?" Lex started typing again.

"What are those?" Rick pointed to several new symbols on the screen. She continued to type.

"I don't have scanning abilities like Sis does." Lex kept typing.

"OH, NO!" Lex kept typing. "I found the orders for the bombing loads. They're not bombs with tactical nukes."

"Thank god!" Kate started breathing again and leaned up against Castle for support.

"Each bomber's carrying eight cruise missiles and each carries a tactical nuke. A total of 64 tactical nukes." Devastated, Lex leaned back in her seat.

"Oh my god!" Kate was shocked at the implications and took hold of Rick.

"That makes no sense. Just how big is this Anchorage?" Rick didn't understand. Why so many for one simple target. "Unless…" He suddenly had a thought and didn't like it.

"Babe?" Kate clutched him a little tighter.

"They only need two or three for Anchorage. Each cruise missile could have its own target. Every airbase, naval base, marine base, and city in Alaska," Castle said grimly. It was how he would write it.

"Nukes!" Johanna didn't like the sound of any of it. "What's changed? Why now?"

"Me… Us… Rodgers… Alexis only just arrived." They were the only things Lex could think of that were different.

"They spotted your ship maybe. Perhaps caught on to what I'm doing. But why not change the encryption? Why keep things as they are if they knew?" Lex had too many questions and not enough answers.

"Why only this one city is the bigger question," Rick mused; tactically it made no sense. "Unless it's a major test to see what the US does in response," he speculated. "Germany must know what we know. Bracken is micromanaging everything from his desk. The area commanders can do nothing without his approval. Even his advisors are just that, advisors who he chooses to listen to or not."

"It explains why my Alaska Lieutenant General's doing nothing even after our warning," Lex said. Then a concern hit her. "Rodgers, I think it's best that you get to your ship. You and Alexis may soon be very busy." She was afraid and he and Alexis were the final ace up her sleeve.

Rodgers started to leave when he got a warning and pulled out a small communication device. "Alexis?"

"I've got 64 targets. I've started firing. I really wish I'd had time to stop and get the upgrades I'd planned for. I'm not really equipped for this. Those bombers are easy, these things are just as easy, but there are so many of them," Alexis reported, knowing everyone else could hear her.

"Be advised, pumpkin: each is equipped with a nuclear device."

"So I've noticed. I could use some help, Dad." Alexis wasn't convinced she had the time to get all of them.

"On my way." Rodgers ran flat out for his pod.

"Get ready to shoot down ICBMs!" Lex yelled after him.

"He wouldn't…would he?" Kate questioned nervously. Surely Bracken wasn't that stupid.

Lex hated to think about it, but if they didn't think about it and start getting ready… "Better start packing. Start with the food and load up the B-5s. Get my suitcase and load the boat at least and get ready to load the trailers." There was just too much to pack in a hurry.

She suddenly stood up. " **RODGERS, WAIT!** "She made her way past everyone. "Take Sno with you." She glanced around for a moment. "Sno, go pack what you have and go with him."

Snohbal looked at Lex like she'd lost her mind. "Sno, if he can't come back down, it means all of us have to go back to the stairs. Is that what you want?" Lex walked over to her and took her hands. "You escaped your world looking for a new one. I'd like to offer you this one, but if we have to escape back into the stairs, I don't know where we'll end up. There's…there's a good chance that it won't include him." Lex nodded in Rodgers' direction; he was standing next to his pod. She pleaded with her, "Please, Sno. I know you love him and I think he loves you, too. He might be able to give you what I can't."

O{}O{}O

Lex and everyone else watched Rodgers' pod rising up into the sky with Sno in it.

Kate moved up next to Lex. "Now what?" For all intents and purposes, Lex was in charge.

Lex watched the pod until she couldn't see it any more. "Now we pack. It may not be today and maybe not even tomorrow, but we need to be ready. If we don't, we might lose too much."

Kate looked over at Kate who was about eight months pregnant and was hanging onto Castle. "And her and I?" They were both pregnant.

"We play the cards we're dealt." Lex couldn't think of anything else.


	54. Chapter 54

**Rift 54**

Alexis sent her communication to Lex. "We're sorry, so very sorry." Between her ship and Rodgers finally making it to his, it sounded like they could handle 64 cruise missiles. But cruise missiles weren't ICBMs and neither of them had any practice fighting together. They unintentionally tracked and fired at the same cruise missiles a number of times. Doing so caused them to lose valuable time. Alexis hung her head while Rodgers started cursing up a storm as they both watched a pair of cruise missiles make it to their target.

A portion of Anchorage took severe damage while a small town not that far away was vaporized.

"We screwed up." Rodgers took the blame as he turned to look at Sno who was standing behind him with tears running down her cheeks. It only confirmed to him that Snohbal, the succubus, was not evil. "What do you want us to do?" he asked Lex and anyone who was down there listening, not knowing that most were busy packing, just in case.

"Just stay there. The moment they start launching anything let us know." Lex wasn't really sure there was anything else they could do. She threw her headset at one of her monitors in frustration and got up to inform the others. Everything was going to hell and it was looking more and more like they would be going back into the stairs.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Kate couldn't believe where she was. _Of all the places to have a baby!_ She was having a baby out in space on a space ship while someone she barely knew was helping her to deliver her baby. Castle had begged to go with her for a number of reasons. _She was going out into space!_

"You're doing great Kate, just great," Alexis said comfortingly. "I can start to see the baby's head, just a couple of more pushes," she urged.

Alexis had been asked to come down as fast as she could to collect Kate and take her back up to her ship. That had resulted in a short but passionate shouting match. "I'm sorry, I really am. But my shuttle literally only has room for two people and no more." Alexis informed the two of them and even showed them that there was only room for two.

"I can go in the cargo hold." Castle wasn't giving up without a fight.

In the end it was just Alexis and Kate, leaving behind a very unhappy Castle and Kate as Alexis took Kate up to her ship. "That's yours?" Kate was seeing it for the first time as she blew out of her mouth a lot between the sudden pain of contractions. She'd been in labor for hours and only had that one bright spot during her time in labor.

Castle's voice sounded in Kate's ear. "You can do this, Kate." He couldn't be there in person but he was there with her in the only way he could be. It was the best Alexis could offer. Place an ear piece in her ear and connect it to her communication system so that the two of them could talk to each other.

Kate wanted to tell him that she loved him, however another contraction hit her and Alexis began yelling at her to push. " **I AM PUSHING!** "

Kate didn't know how much pain there was in giving birth to their baby. At first she'd rejected taking any medication. She hated drugs and hated not being in control of her own body. Alexis didn't take no for an answer and had given Kate something in spite of what she'd wanted. Still delivering their baby wasn't without pain.

One push later – one that Kate was sure was the last she could possibly manage – both she and Castle, as well as everyone around him, were hearing a baby cry.

"You did it, Kate, you did it!" Castle was beside himself with joy. He had a son!

"He's gorgeous, Castle. He has your hair and eyes!" She kissed her son and began crying while holding him. She didn't even notice Alexis running a scanner over both of them. Kate could remember Castle telling her about unconditional and all consuming love for your child. Now she truly understood.

"The baby's healthy. Ten fingers, ten toes. Kate's tired and needs rest. We'll be down after the baby has had his first feeding," Alexis advised them then ended communication for everyone. She turned to Kate and gently took the baby to clean him up. "You should rest now. Your baby's going to be hungry soon. After that I'll take you back down to your family. Just rest while I talk with my dad about what comes next." She patted Kate's shoulder and walked away. Shortly thereafter she returned with a sweet smelling, though cranky baby. He hadn't much cared for his first bath. Kate took her son, cuddled him close, and hummed a song. Not long after that, he drifted off to sleep. Alexis smiled then quietly went to the bridge.

Kate couldn't possibly sleep and her attempt at getting up told her just how bad of an idea that was. She could see almost everything that was in her area. She'd been told that Alexis's ship, much like her dad's, was divided up into sections using bulkheads and doors.

This was medical and storage along with a movie room. Another room was the living, dining and kitchen. Then there was her one and only bedroom. And a cargo hold, followed by engineering. While up front was the bridge. In the cargo hold was a small workshop that allowed Alexis to work on and fix items. Kate knew the ship had weapons though Alexis hadn't talked about them. It kind of reminded Kate of one of her apartments except it was out in space.

Kate had been told that there were actually very few windows. If she wanted to see what was outside she had to activate one of the large screens that were on various walls. They would provide her with a video of what the camera saw. She could even adjust the view a little.

Exhausted, Kate could barely keep her eyes open. She carefully tucked her baby beside her as her eyes slipped shut.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It had taken work but Kate was in one of the pool lounge chairs since walking any farther than that was too tiring. Earlier that day, she and Castle had gotten everyone together and announced their son's name: Grayson James Castle. Jim's mouth dropped open in surprise then he smiled in delight that his grandson bore his name. Right now, though, she was nursing her son with Castle at her side beaming a new daddy smile. It was a look that only affirmed why she loved him. A towel covered what she was doing even if Johanna and Rick were in the kitchen cooking for all of them.

"I'm sorry it wasn't a hospital." Lex felt bad about that.

"It was fine, Lex. Alexis did everything perfectly. And her ship is modern." Kate was quite impressed by it.

"Actually I was planning on upgrading everything by stopping at one of the Alliance worlds. You think it's modern now, you should see it after." And she was going to do just that. Right after she toured her dad's home and mine.

"I'm still envious. You got to be out in space first. A place I would kill to be." Castle was still miffed that he hadn't gotten to go. "Well not actually kill someone. I mean it was – a place I really wanted to see – but I would never…" He'd inserted his foot in mouth again.

"I know what you meant, Castle. If it helps, I didn't really see that much. Her ship looks a lot like a big cigar that has these thick bands in two places," Kate told him and the others.

"I knew it!" Castle was ecstatic. "One of the descriptions of UFOs was a cigar-shaped craft." He turned his gaze on Alexis. "You're sure you've never been here before?"

Alexis simply smiled. "Very." Then she placed a hand at her ear. "Say again, Dad." At that, everyone went silent and all eyes were on her.

"He thinks there are cruise missiles launching out of the water. The east coast of what you call the United States. He's scanning to find out the payload," Alexis reported.

"Damn!" Lex cursed forgetting that little Alexis was standing next to Kate, doing her best to peek under the towel to see the baby. "How much is packed?" She looked at Jim and Kate since Rick was off cooking.

"Everything but what we plan on eating, plus the trailers, windmill and what you have in the cabin," Jim responded. That sounded like a lot so Lex made a decision.

"Someone trade places with Rick. He needs to load all of the trailers. I'll take what's in the cabin then we can disassemble the windmill." She got up and hurried to the cabin.

Kate hated the news. She'd just given birth and going to those stairs again with a tiny baby was not high on her list of things to do. "We'll make it work, Kate. Nothing's going to happen to him or you. I won't let it." Castle did his best to reassure both her and himself then followed Lex with questions.

They had one small advantage now versus last time. This time all of the B-5s had been reprogrammed; each had a name, even if knowing who was who was nigh on impossible. Also Lex had planned ahead. Everyone, including the new baby, now had their own personal bodyguard.

Lex was listening to Rodgers and had missed what her dad had asked her. "Sorry, Dad, what?" She turned her head to look at him before turning her head back to look at one of her screens.

"We can't, Alexis, we just can't." Not with his wife who had just given birth and their newborn.

"I know, Dad, I know. But I'm not in control here. If what I think is about to happen does happen, this place will glow in the dark. And not in a good way." Lex kept looking at her screen and listening to Rodgers. "He reports that his scans show that they're all nuclear." Lex cursed. "Damn them! Warn the others that we may be running for the stairs. Make sure Kate has that baby wrap to carry him with, and you should probably be carrying the baby. You or one of the B-5s since they're stronger and run faster." She didn't wait to see if her dad left or not.

"Do what you can, we may be offline and in the stairs soon," Lex informed Rodgers then ran for the windmill.

Half an hour later everyone was in the cabin including the B-5s. "Rodgers has missed two of the cruise missiles. They all came from three different submarines and he couldn't get into the proper orbit to hit all of them," Lex announced.

"Meaning?" Kate questioned.

Lex took a breath. "Meaning DC and the Norfolk Naval Base are gone."

"Bracken's in DC, right? With him gone what does the US do next?" Rick queried since he was the only military person in the room. "If he micromanaged all of this from his desk, who takes over?"

"You're assuming he was killed in the attack," Lex countered.

"I may not be military but cruise missiles are hard to spot and shoot down, are they not? Granted we have Rodgers and Alexis up in orbit, but this sounds like a sneak attack to me. If we know Bracken's in total control surely the Germans do as well. Kill him and leave us leaderless," Jim said, his voice very controlled.

Everyone was silent, caught up in their own thoughts till Lex spoke up. "You should leave, Sis. Leave while you still can." Lex didn't like it but if she stayed too long it might be too late.

Alexis felt conflicted. She was learning to like these people. "What about you? I can still take you with me." She knew what Lex's dream was.

Lex looked at everyone. If she left now… She shook her head. "I can't, I'm needed here."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis had hugged everyone and had even kissed baby Grayson. Now she was standing in front of Lex; everyone else had moved over to the door leading to the stairs.

"I wish…" Lex was ready to cry and found herself being hugged.

"I've never had a sister, but if I did I would want her to be you. I can see what the other me in your timeline saw." Alexis hugged Lex a little tighter.

"I'm not giving up, not now. If I can find you in two timelines I can find you in another." Lex hugged her back just as tight.

Alexis let go, pushed her away a little, and quickly took off her wristbands. "Take these. If you can find me again, the other me will be more receptive to listening a little faster if you have these." She handed them over.

Lex started shaking her head. "You need these, you're a Hunter." She couldn't take them.

Alexis wasn't taking no for an answer. "Dad has his mine, meaning the two of us are beyond wealthy. I can just buy another pair along with everything that goes in them. Besides, if I'm going to upgrade my ship, I'll be sidelined until it's complete. I'll get Dad to shuttle me around while I wait."

Lex was guessing her time was short and she did know they could use them, so she put them on right next to the ones she was already wearing. "I'll give them to Kate, she used to be a cop."

Lex hugged Alexis again and felt tears running down her cheeks. "Try not to be critical of Snohbal, she really isn't evil. In my timeline she gave birth to three kids. So you could have a sister and twin brothers if nothing else changes."

Alexis smiled, her chin quivering. "That would be nice." She had talked with her dad a lot lately. "I'm going to miss you." Alexis was starting to cry herself then placed a finger to her ear. "Dad says your side has started launching a number of ICBMs. I need to go and so do you," she warned.

"Earth's going to be that radioactive world we found through one of the doors." Lex was starting to believe that that world was this world, just years later. "Say goodbye to Sno and your dad for me."

Lex waved as she watched Alexis's shuttle rocket away before turning and walking toward the door. "Rodgers says our side has started launching ICBMs," she said tiredly, her heart aching.

"SHIT!" Kate swore even if Alexis was in her B-5s arms right next to her.

"Kate, these are yours. Put them on for now. When we have time and the space, you need to pull everything out and learn what's in each wristband so you know what you have." Lex watched her put them on.

"Where did you get these?" Kate saw that Lex and Rick still had theirs.

"Alexis left them for us. She can purchase another pair as well as everything that's in them. She and Rodgers are beyond rich."

"And Sno?" Kate questioned.

"With Rodgers and trapped in this timeline. She has what she wanted, a new place to live. One that isn't surrounded by evil." Lex envied her a little. She was going to be out in space and not her.

"We're doing this?" Johanna wasn't sure she liked this idea.

Jim thought he had it as a light bulb just lit up over his head. "That radioactive planet."

"That does fit," Rick agreed, placing an arm around Kate. "This is no place to have a family." It had been nice but apparently this timeline was doomed.

"Now what?" Kate asked, stroking the head of her baby boy.

"We go down because it will be easier on all of us. Once we pass the door Snohbal came through, we'll be in uncharted territory. Each door after that one will be an unknown," Lex cautioned. She looked at Jim and Johanna. "I know we agreed, but are you two sure you want to bring up the rear?" They were going to be one long line again so someone had to be last or next to last. It was a given that three B-5s would actually be behind them.

"We'll be fine. You and Rick have done this more so you should be out front. Besides we each have our bodyguard and we all know the rules. Right Vincent?" Jim looked at a B-5 that he assumed was his.

"Yes, sir. I will do everything I can for you," the B-5 answered. Lex's programming changes were in place and now all of the B-5s had started speaking much more.

"Good man." Jim patted his shoulder. If he could get used to Lex being a B-5 he could get used to this.

Lex opened the door and took a quick peek. "You first, Harry, then Edgar, then me. We go down and remember, no combat on the other side of this door." She watched as Harry the B-5 went first followed by her personal bodyguard and then she slipped through the door. She took a deep breath then let it out on the landing. She started down the stairs and called out to Kate to have her look at her notes. Lex was going from memory, however Kate had started taking notes for each door.

They knew what was behind every door until they reached Snohbal's door. After that it was anyone's guess.

"Let the adventure begin," Lex said with forced bravado and smiled when Kate didn't look very enthusiastic about this part of their adventure. "We made it this far, Kate, we're not dying now." Actually Lex was thinking she'd lived this long and wasn't ready to give up the fight.


	55. Chapter 55

**Rift 55**

Everyone was willing to make frequent stops. Kate needed to nurse her baby boy, change his diaper, and just generally rest. Both physically and mentally. Caring for a newborn while on the move was taking its toll on her and they all knew it.

Kate was studying her notes. "This is the door to 1876." Lex took a peek before everyone exited the stairs and came through the door that doubled as the door to the cabin's outhouse.

Lex and Rick looked around. "It's still burnt," she pointed out.

"Town's that way." Kate pointed toward the southwest while Castle took their son from the arms of the B-5 unit.

"Except that this time we don't have horses to get us all there. We walk it and we use up a fair amount of the B-5s power. We can't recharge them here, at least not easily." Lex knew they had the windmill and batteries, but the solar panels and second windmill had come with the house and had been left there.

"I'm glad I'm alive, but I'm not sure this is where I want to live anyway." Kate really wanted New York again.

"We'll rest here, do some cooking. Not much else is out here." Lex immediately saw people clearing the inside of the cabin a little and spreading out to have a look around.

"Before, during, or after the Indian attack?" Castle asked his daughter after Kate went inside to lie down and get some sleep before she had to nurse Grayson again.

"It's hard to tell, Dad. This fire damage looks old and I don't see any smoke in the distance, so I would say after. Perhaps several months after." Equal to the amount of time they had been gone possibly.

"So where do we stop?" Castle had been totally intrigued by the stairs and in a way had loved living here. He did miss living in his New York though. Finding Kate had made living here the joy of his life. But now he had a new family to think of.

"That's why we have a list of things that meet our criteria. Although I'm not sure this place meets enough of them." The Wild West was interesting to read. Living it? She wasn't such a fan.

Jim and Johanna were sleeping next to Kate who was going to be up yet again soon to feed her son. "Who knows how to cook on an open fire?" Lex queried quietly.

They all looked at each other. "I guess that would be me," Castle volunteered. After all he'd gotten pretty good at cooking in a kitchen in 1876. If he could do that he could do this.

"Edgar, Henry, go with him and keep an eye open," Lex ordered. Both of them answered in the affirmative at the same time and followed Castle who began putting a fire together outside.

An hour later everyone was sitting outside watching the sun go down as they ate dinner. "How long are we staying?" Kate asked Lex, partly because Alexis had been far too silent. She and her husband had talked about it and had reached the conclusion that Alexis simply hated the stairs and instead of going into a complete meltdown she had decided to shutdown instead.

Lex yawned. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, I guess. The sooner we reach Snohbal's door, get past it, and find something, the better off we'll be. The stairs may be really interesting, but I don't want to live on them." Maybe those people that had kiosks on one or more landings might not mind living in the stairs; staying on them wasn't where she wanted to be.

"I wonder how Snohbal's doing?" Johanna found herself missing her.

"She has her own Rick, Mom. She's out in space and is going to get to see things none of us are ever going to see." In a way Kate envied her.

Castle saw Lex was slumped a bit and hanging her head. "What's wrong, pumpkin?"

"I found someplace for all of you to live, even a place for Sno. …I wanted to go with my sister out into space and see what was out there. Have her teach me how to be a Hunter." She was convinced none of that was going to happen now.

"What you found for us was lovely, Lex." Johanna had to give her that.

Rick tried to brighten her mood. "Timelines, Lex," he reminded her. "There are a lot of them. One of these doors will take us where we're willing to stay. The Earth can't possibly blow itself up in every timeline. And who says every door leads to Earth? Sno didn't come from there."

Hearing that, Lex sat up straight. Rick had a point. She offered an option. "Maybe before the Xanadu even starts construction."

Rick started chuckling. "Another me and another Alexis? As if our lives weren't complicated enough." His chuckling had everyone else joining him.

"The number of doors is limitless," she said with a grin.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It had been three days and they hadn't seen or heard anything. They'd shutdown most of the B-5s and had only three of them operational at one time to conserve power.

Lex knelt down to Kate who was nursing her son. "How are you doing? I don't mean to rush you but if the Indians are still around we can't stay here too long. Just one stray shot or arrow and things could go south. As dangerous as the stairs might be, at least the area can be controlled." Lex wanted to get moving again. Unless Kate…. "Unless you want to stay. Go back to being the town's sheriff with Dad as the cook." Did she miss that life enough to want to stay?

"I can leave three B-5s but they won't last long since you can't recharge them." Lex would do it anyway.

Kate didn't want to go back on the stairs and yes, she'd liked being the sheriff and Castle had been happy to be the cook of their own restaurant. Until she remembered just how many things she missed having. As hard-ass as she thought she was, she'd gotten soft because of technology. "Let me finish and we can go." She wanted those creature comforts. Their time in the island home had shown her that.

"I'll get the others. We should make it to Snohbal's door today if we don't spend too much time buying things on the one landing." Lex wasn't sure that they wouldn't. Buying things, magical things had an allure she found enticing.

They'd already stopped 3 times to give Kate a chance to rest and nurse Grayson, change his diaper, and give her a chance to actually hold him instead of letting his B-5 bodyguard carry him.

They'd made it through the large landing, the one with all the kiosks that sold myriad things, without incident. The man they'd bought a few things from last time was still there. Lex was tempted but her willpower won out, so they'd moved on.

Kate walked over and sat down next to Lex. "According to my notes we're only 2 doors away from Snohbal's door. So… do we open it? We can maybe search for her. Yes, I know she's out in space with Rodgers, but you keep talking about timelines."

Lex thought about it and as much as thinking about timelines gave her a headache, Kate had a point. "You realize just what world that door leads to, don't you? A land filled with demons that are evil beyond anything you've ever imagined. You think Bracken's evil? He's a gnat compared to what lives behind that door.

"And don't forget Snohbal has both of everything the original Snohbal had. Both daggers, both sets of books, and even both globes," Lex pointed out. They all belonged to Sno so Lex had talked the others into letting her take both sets.

"And if she's on the other side and doesn't find us, since we won't be there or here or whatever… God, this is hard." Kate's head dropped to her chest and Lex chuckled.

"I may be 333 years old or is it 334 by now? Regardless, it isn't that much easier for me." Lex thought about it and tried to weigh what they might gain against what they might lose. "Fine, we open the door and take a peek.

"Only me, your Rick, and our bodyguards go, though. The other Kate has weapons and can wait at the door just in case." Kate still had an issue with her wristbands; she hadn't had the time to find out just what was in each of them. She'd been spending her time sleeping or nursing Grayson.

"I'll go tell her and the others." Kate stood up to leave. "Thank you. Somehow it feels like our extended family is complete with her here." She took off up the stairs.

"Yeah, it would," Lex murmured to the empty space.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"You actually think she's out there?" Rick asked Lex as they stood in a dead end valley that was a rocky cliff face. He had a weapon in his right hand and a scanner in his left, looking for anything or anyone.

"I'm not sure myself, however, Kate could be right. If we're in yet another timeline, then it's possible that she's out there somewhere." It really was difficult to follow just how it was possible.

"Or she's already left and gone _down_ the stairs instead of up this time." Rick wasn't following the timeline aspect very well though he did understand that every decision you made created a new timeline.

"Also possible," Lex agreed easily. "Fifty yards out in front, please, Edgar, and keep your eyes open. If you see anything, come running. Let's go …slowly." Lex started watching as she watched the walls of the cliff and kept on eye on her B-5.

"Watch our six, Henry," Rick told his B-5.

"Yes, sir," was Henry's reply.

 _Valley might have been the wrong term,_ Lex was thinking as they walked. It was more like a canyon and a little narrow at that. She looked straight up to see if there were any rain clouds. A sudden, heavy storm and the canyon would flood in an instant.

"How does anyone live here? It's hot as hell." Rick adjusted his clothes that were already wet with sweat. Lex silently agreed with him, but just kept walking slowly, watching everything.

"Stay in sight, Edgar," Lex warned. He stopped since the next set of curves were a little more tight turning.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Snohbal was flying for all she was worth. She had gotten out of the prince's home almost unnoticed. Only that pet of his had seen her. His pet had probably already alerted its master and she didn't know if the prince had a way of tracing where what he owned was located or not. She just knew that she needed to get through that door and off this plane as fast as she could.

She was just reaching a tiny plateau so she could see if anyone was in the canyon and give her wings a moment to recover since they were hurting a little. "What is that thing?" She'd never seen anything like it. It was mostly white and silver and it walked on two legs. From this height it was difficult to see any of its features, but it looked humanoid.

She was really surprised when a human female rounded the corner. The white and silver man moved forward again and she saw both of them turning their heads, looking everywhere.

"DAMN IT!" Snohbal cursed softly. She didn't have time for this. The human she could charm, but the other thing? That, she had no idea about. Then another surprise when a human male came round the corner who was doing the same thing the other two were doing.

Even worse, it was only then that she noticed that the humans each had what she was betting was a weapon. "GREAT!" She was sure her luck had just turned – and not for the better. Somehow the prince knew his prized possessions were gone; that he knew about the door. And now it was guarded.

She was left with one choice and it was a bad one. The door wasn't all that far behind the male human. If she flew high in short bursts so as to not draw attention to herself, she could charge the door when she got close enough.

"This is stupid," Snohbal told herself. It was just that she didn't have another idea. She hadn't had time to find out how the dagger worked so calling the dragon forth to help her was out. Besides, she didn't understand why the prince would be using humans to guard the door. If he even knew about it.

Snohbal was on her third jump when suddenly the white and silver man stopped. She was sure was looking right at her. "DAMN IT!" she cursed again. Her overwhelming fear of the prince of this land caused her to make a rash decision. "Now or never. Maybe I'll have enough time to kill myself." Being dead was far and away more preferable to being captured.

She needed speed so she dove and beat her wings as hard as she could. Just a couple of turns and she would be at the door. Find it, open it, and escape before the humans caught her.

She saw the white and silver man point right at her then she saw both humans looking directly at her. It was too late to change her mind now. Snohbal kept her dive since it increased her speed. She literally rocketed just over the head of the human male, flying faster than she ever had before. Then two things happened that she hadn't expected.

The human female yelled, " **SNOHBAL, WAIT!** " That the human knew her name was a complete shock. She really didn't have time to process what that meant when the male also yelled, " **HENRY!** "

Snohbal didn't have time to think about what that word meant when suddenly there was a white and silver man jumping up right in front of her. She couldn't do anything about it. She flew right into his arms which she quickly realized were very strong. This impact and his arms and their weight had both of them crashing to the ground and rolling until they both hit the canyon wall. The impact caused Snohbal to lose thought for a moment. She instantly started to struggle to free herself.

She was stronger than any human she had heard about, she knew that. However, this white and silver man was almost an equal to her and he had the initial advantage over her. She was still struggling when she saw the human male standing over both of them.

Rick tried to reason with her. "Snohbal, stop; we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you to escape."

For a moment Snohbal ceased struggling. They not only knew her name but knew what she was trying to do. GODS, she had been doomed before she had even started. Her getting away so easily started to make sense.

Snohbal started struggling with the white and silver man again and actually made a little progress. Now the human female was talking to her. "Snohbal, please stop. We only want to help."

Then suddenly the other white and silver man showed up right behind her. "We should go, Miss." Edgar was thinking they had made too much noise for someone not to notice. Until now they had been silent and unseen.

"Henry, release her," the human male called out. Snohbal found herself lying next to the white and silver man. She looked up and the other three did nothing but stand there. Snohbal was stunned by their behavior and didn't know what to do.

"Come on, get up. We need to run for the door and escape this place." Snohbal saw the human female holding out a hand to help her up.

Snohbal didn't take it but she did get up. "Lead the way to the door, Henry," the human male said. Snohbal saw the white and silver man that had tackled her get up and start jogging toward the location of door that she knew about.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." The human male took off running.

"Snohbal, please. I know you don't know us but we're friends. Give us a chance and we'll prove it. You want to escape and find a life you can live free from the evil of this place. We can give that to you.

"Give us a chance." The human female waved her arm the direction of the door and where the other two had gone. "Move, Snohbal, we may not have much time," the human female yelled.

She sounded scared to Snohbal and was clearly in a hurry. Except for being tackled, they hadn't done anything to her. Nor had they even threatened her with their weapons, which both humans still had. Then she saw the human female start looking around including behind her, taking her eyes off of her. It gave her an opening to attack her but she chose not to take it. "Freedom?"

"YES, freedom! Now run. Come on Edgar, we're out of here." The human female started running and the white and silver man followed her. Snohbal stood there stupefied.

They knew her name, why she was here and had offered her someplace safe; they obviously knew about the door. She made a split decision. She knew she couldn't stay here, she could charm the humans and maybe fly away on the other side of the door.

She ran and flexed her wings. In seconds she'd flown past the female human and the white and silver man, only to find another white and silver man at the end, holding the door open. Snohbal flew right at him and landed; the white and silver man did nothing except to hold the door open. Snohbal heard the human female yell at her. "GO THROUGH, HURRY!"

She'd come here for a reason, so she stepped through and was shakened to her core.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Snohbal was still in complete shock. The second she had stepped through she had been greeted by more humans and even more white and silver men. There appeared to be a lot of them. They all seemed to know her name. She was even trying to come to grips with the fact that a small human female was in her arms. The little creature had her arms wrapped around her and she was sure this tiny female was crying.

"Luv you, Sno," the little one had whispered into her ear. Just up the stairs she saw another pair of male and female humans that were standing next to yet another white and silver man who she thought was… holding a baby?

There was another pair of humans with still a few more white and silver men behind them. Everyone was waving with smiles on their faces. "Bit of a shock isn't it?" The first female human was standing just in front of the door that she had just closed. "We need to find a larger landing so we can all talk. Please, follow me."

Snohbal watched as the first human male came in close and tried to take the little human from her arms. However, that didn't go over very well. "NO!" The little human actually fought back and tightened her hold on her.

Rick tried to reason with her. "Alexis, it's safer if Roy carries you. You can spend time with Snohbal after we find a place to stop."

"NO!" Snohbal didn't see how but she actually tightened her hold on her.

"Luv you." Snohbal heard those words again. It made no sense. How did these people, if some of them even were people, know her name? Let alone why this one kept telling her that she loved her.

"I'll walk with Snohbal, you walk with Lex. We need to get moving before someone opens this door from the other side," Kate said. Snohbal watched him go down the stairs following the other human female. "Come on, Sno, we need to keep moving." The human female went first and Snohbal followed mostly because she wanted answers because she had a lot of questions. A whole lot of questions.

The next six landings had all been far too small and each of the doors that were opened had been closed after one of the white and silver men went through and came back. Snohbal couldn't hear what was being said since they were too far away, but each time they continued down the stairs.

They had also stopped twice, giving Snohbal a chance to see that in fact one of the white and silver men was indeed carrying a baby. The human female would nurse it and the male did something else; she saw him throw something over the side and into a mist.

"I know you have questions. For one, we've been told that these stairs go on literally forever. There's no end to them in either direction. Each door opens onto another world, or the same world just in a different location," the human female that had been walking behind her began telling her. "My name is Kate, by the way. There's one big rule in these stairs: combat is strictly prohibited. And by strictly, I mean you're taken away and never seen again. We've seen it happen. No physical or mental combat is allowed. The mist in the middle is where they come from to take you away with them back into the mist. Flying is also not allowed. Should you even try to use your wings you'll find that all you do is to start falling and since there is no bottom, you will fall forever."

Snohbal asked her first question. "How long have you been here?"

"On the stairs themselves, maybe only a few weeks. We've gone through a number of doors and actually stayed there in, I think, three of them. The last one we stayed for months. We were forced to flee or die." Kate had really been looking forward to going to school and having a home.

"You are human." Snohbal was asking without making it sound like a question.

Kate chuckled. "Yes. This guy…" Kate patted Alexis's personal bodyguard, "is a B-5 unit. A mechanical metal man. Say hi, Joe." Alexis had finally given him a name.

"Hello, Miss Snohbal, it is good to see you again," Joe told her which only left Snohbal even more lost. Even the white and silver men knew her name.

"Again?" Snohbal had heard that word.

"It's a very long and very complicated story. As soon as we find a good place to stop and eat, we'll talk. We have a lot to tell you and trust me you'll get lost. I was.… Maybe I still am." Kate began laughing. "Trust me it's not bad, just really convoluted." Kate looked at her as she continued to hold Alexis and hoped she was listening to her.

Snohbal was willing to wait. A human child had latched onto her and the human female hadn't tried to take her from her. Plus she had wanted to escape her world and she had. She just hadn't expected this. All of this!

"Ready?" the first human female called out.

"Her name is Lex and next to her is my husband Rick. Up there is another Rick and Kate and behind them are our parents, Jim and Johanna." Kate saw the confused look on Snohbal's face. "I warned you." Kate started smiling as she remembered how she had learned it and lived it.

It was another eight doors and they'd had to stop another two times. Lex came back to the door and told Rick, "I like it, I think we can stop and rest here. It's a little cool and might get cold tonight but it looks nice."

Rick was the last one through and told the last B-5 through the door to stay and guard the door. "Call us if anything happens and we'll come running."

"Yes, sir. Is combat permitted on this side of the door?" He actually asked a question which surprised Rick. It was a really big change for the B-5s. It had Lex written all over it.

Rick gave him some freedom to make a choice. "Yes, but try not to actually kill anyone if you think it can be prevented."

"Thank you, sir." He started watching where the door was, since it looked like nothing but rock and then started looking around.

Rick joined the others and found that there was a large pool that had a waterfall spilling into it. The falls looked to drop in two major steps; the upper falls looked to fall a little over 500 feet and the lower falls looked to be about 70 feet. They both dropped into eroded basalt depressions at the upper and base of the falls. The rock on either side was covered in natural vegetation and there were a lot of trees everywhere except near the pool at the base which was mostly rock. Rick saw a few B-5s being used to clear away some of the vegetation and Alexis was with Kate at the pool.

Rick joined Lex. "Looks like we'll be using the tents and other gear that we never unpacked," he commented and Lex nodded her agreement. "How's Snohbal?"

She started chuckling. "Totally confused but not hostile. Alexis is really happy to see her."

"I noticed," he remarked with a smile. "I hope she didn't scare her. Scare Sno, I mean." He already knew Alexis wasn't afraid of Snohbal.

"We have a long talk in front of us during dinner, I think. We should look around and take a B-5 with us. Grab Jim and let's take a look around." Lex grinned and teased, "Let's hope this place isn't full of dinosaurs." It really was an option, after all.

Rick pulled out a scanner Lex recognized. "Did that already, only background radiation. Just keep an eye open for dead trees that are red in color." Lex wasn't going to go through that again. Not if he could help it.

"You go that way, you that way and I'll go down." Lex indicated where she planned her trek. "Keep in touch like last time and let's see what we've got." Each started walking with their own personal B-5.

Lex hadn't gotten very far when she saw a small lake or pond off to her left. The water from the falls was probably safer to drink than this stuff. At least it looked like water wasn't going to be a problem.

She kept going when suddenly the stand of trees ended and a really large and fast flowing river showed itself. She looked around. "Pine trees, cool bordering on cold, and a large river." She couldn't think of anything. "Maybe Dad will know."

She couldn't go any farther and while they did have a boat, she wasn't sure this fast flowing river was what it was meant for. Then something caught her eye on the other side. "Is that…" Lex didn't believe what she was seeing and pressed a finger to her ear. "Guys, I found something. Wherever you presently are, go downhill toward the direction I went. You'll possibly come across a small pond or two. You'll have stop when you reach a really large river. Now hurry before it goes away." She got an acknowledge from the others and waited somewhat impatiently.

Rick got to her first. "What the hell is that thing?" She just watched and waited for Jim.

"You're kidding me." Jim stood there with his mouth gaping. "Is that what I think it is?" He knew what it was but really needed to hear someone agree with him.

Lex finally gave voice what she was looking at. "A real live Woolly Mammoth. If memory serves, they lived something like 1.5 million to 8.1 million years ago based on just what type of mammoth this is." She'd learned a lot in 334 years.

"So no dinosaurs?" Rick wanted to be sure, since those he had heard of even in 2327.

"Dinosaurs were more like 75 million years ago. These guys lived during the last ice age," she answered.

"That explains why it's so cold," Jim grumbled. "Now what?"

"Now we head back. We need to set up camp, eat, and talk to Snohbal. It's going to be as hard to convince her this time as it was last time."


	56. Chapter 56

**Rift 56**

Snohbal had chosen to sleep outside even though they had worked to make room inside one of their tents. To be honest, she couldn't sleep. They had told her so much and yet she had the feeling they still had a lot to tell her.

They had been using the stairs a lot and had gone though a few of the doors; she hadn't thought the stairs were actually that big. To never have an end in either direction was just too much for her to comprehend.

She had simply hoped that using the stairs would take her someplace safer than where she'd grown up, mostly in hiding. She still really didn't understand why her mother hadn't turned her in for not being evil. She was all demon and not a tiefling – part human and part demon – but her parents were all demon. Evil through and through.

A sudden sound of something screaming or crying got her attention and she pulled out her dagger, ready to defend herself. It seemed to be coming from one of the tents.

A few moments later and one of the Kates, the older one, came out of the tent carrying the baby. She was all bundled up for the cold that Snohbal barely felt, even if she had grown up in a truly hot place. "Problem?" Snohbal didn't think she could help, but they had been kind to her so far so she offered.

"He's just hungry. I don't think I'm ever going to get sleep again." Kate half joked though she was sort of serious.

"So little." Snohbal had never seen a human baby and was a bit surprised.

"He's only a few days old. We were forced back into the stairs. We had to escape from the world where we'd been living; it was being destroyed." Kate still hated it, but at least she, Rick and their son were alive.

"More of your technology." Snohbal had at first assumed they were talking about magic. It was after all, all she knew.

"Yes, very powerful and destructive technology." Kate tried to simplify it for her. "Think of an arrow that goes far up into the sky, almost touching the stars. Then it falls back to the ground and destroys everything around it for miles and miles. Now think of hundreds, thousands of them doing that. We had to escape."

"I think I understand. You are also looking for someplace safe to live." Snohbal thought she was catching on to what they had told her.

"Yes, and so far we've failed. Our problem is that we are trying to find someplace for all of us, not just one person." It was their major issue, one she was more than happy with. She'd been alone for a long time and finding out what it was like with a large family was showing her what she'd missed. She'd never really known how empty her heart was until Castle, her son, getting her mother back and even adding Lex and Snohbal had filled it with all of their love. Even the other Kate and Rick were part of her family. It was really interesting seeing a younger version of herself and how she behaved versus what she remembered her life to be and how she had acted.

"Will I be allowed to join you if you find a place?" Snohbal had been and still was willing to do it alone. Just having numbers was a benefit.

"Of course!" Kate was a little surprised. "Snohbal, you're family to us. I realize that it was a different you and that you and she are likely different. However to us, you are family and are welcome to come where we go or go where you please. Don't ever doubt it." Kate was sincere.

"There's one thing and it's important. We're used to seeing you as you are now – a demon. But many people, including where we'll probably stop to stay, will not accept that. You'll need to start thinking of a human form that you'd like to cloak yourself in," Kate cautioned her.

"Permanently?" Snohbal wasn't sure she liked this.

"In public, yes. In private with us or alone, do as you please. Just think about it." Kate felt Grayson let go of her nipple and she lifted him up to burp him. "When we have power Lex can show you some pictures just like last time for you to chose from."

"The other child, Lexus…" So many new names to learn.

"Alexis," Kate corrected.

"She is not afraid of me." Snohbal was still a little surprised at that.

Kate started laughing. "Alexis loves you almost as much as she loves her dad and the other Kate, the younger me. We think it's partly because she wishes she had wings like yours. She's only five or maybe six." It was so hard to keep track of just how old anyone was anymore.

Snohbal hadn't considered that. "She wishes to have wings?"

"She's just a child and children want a lot of things at that age." Kate could even remember what she had wanted to be when she was that age. It hadn't come to pass.

"I think I can give her wings if she wishes, but they will be permanent and they will not look anything like mine." Snohbal watched Kate open her mouth and look at her in shock.

"You're serious?" Kate saw her nod. "You couldn't do that before or at least you hadn't mentioned it before." This was new; if Alexis ever found out and Rick and Kate said no, Alexis would have a complete meltdown.

"It is magic. It was one of the items that I stole from the prince of my land. I don't really understand how it works, but I think it will only work once," Snohbal explained.

Kate thought about that. "The Snohbal we know stole a dagger, three books, and a globe." She thought she had that right.

Snohbal started shaking her head. "No globe, though there was one, but it was next to something else that I had heard about. I took it instead. It was stupid of me, but I thought if I used it on me, it would remove the demon part of me. Make me something else, something more kind. Make sure that I could never be evil." It had been a sudden decision and she'd been kicking herself ever since.

"You're serious?" Kate bundled her son back up in the clothes she was wearing and saw Snohbal nod. "Let me get Rick and Kate and you three can talk." Kate hurried over to their tent.

Yes, it was late but she knew Castle had awakened when their son had and likely everyone else, too. There was just too much to think about to get any sleep.

In no time at all a bundled up Rick, Kate, Castle, and Kate with Grayson still bundled up, gathered round. "Explain and whatever you do, don't tell Alexis a word of this. She's too young to understand the implications," Kate told Snohbal.

"It is a device, once used it become essentially dead and worthless. If I understand it correctly it will change a person into half Fae and half whatever they are. In her case human. It will mean that her growth will be stunted since the Fae are sized from tiny to small. She will grow wings that will be of an unknown color. The color will depend on who she is…in here." Snohbal tapped her chest.

"You mean a fairy." Kate had heard of them in tales of fantasy when she was small.

"Fae, Fairy, yes. Part of her blood and person will be Fae. Because of this she will grow wings. She will also be able to cast a limited number of Fae spells," Snohbal explained.

"Spells? You mean magic?" Rick questioned and Snohbal nodded.

Castle looked at her, his demeanor serious and focused. "How do you know this will work?"

Snohbal had been afraid of this part. "The Prince of my land – when he was angry with someone that he had placed in a position of power who either betrayed him or disappointed him – he would use a device like this one. Change the person into part Fae, the most despised life form in our world. This person would…" She stopped speaking and shook her head. "They did vicious, evil things to him. You could hear his screams for miles, day after day after day. It never stopped. Even the lowest of demons, the ones that would be picked on by those that are stronger, could make him suffer. His pain was never going to end. …Not ever."

"If you use this, she will be… she will be tortured in a way that your imagination can never imagine if an evil demon ever got its hands on her. Her life would be nothing but pain – forever." Surely they didn't want this. It was why she was still kicking herself in her moment of weakness. She should have taken the globe.

"Do you know what kind of spells she can cast?" Castle asked her and got his arm slapped by Kate. This Alexis wasn't his Alexis and he shouldn't have a say. "I'm just curious," he insisted.

"She's not your Alexis, Castle. Your Alexis is in that tent over there." Kate pointed. "And she's 334 years old. You are N.O.T. offering this to her. Over my dead body and your son's," she warned. She was satisfied when he sat back and kept silent. Though she could still see the wheels in his mind turning. "Forget it, Rick. I know you almost as well as you know me." He moaned and ceased thinking about it; Kate relaxed because she could see it.

"Part Fairy." Kate tried to think about it and what that would mean.

Rick asked Castle's question. "What spells? We need to understand what we're saying yes or no to," he said defensively, eyeing his wife.

"It will depend on how strong she is but, these: _Charm person at will, Hypnotism_ once per day, _Faerie Fire or Glitterdust_ once per day is the base.

If she is more powerful, these would be hers: _Protection_ 3 times per day, _Hideous Laughter or Suggestion_ once per day.

More powerful? Then there is this set: _Confusion or Emotion_ once per day.

She can use these should her power increase: _Eyebite or Lesser Geas_ once per day.

There are these, if she is able: _Dominate Person or Hold Monster_ once per day.

Also these if the power is there for her to tap into: _Mass Invisibility_ once per day.

 _Geas/Quest or Mass Suggestion_ once per day, would be hers if she can harness the power.

These, too would be hers: _Insanity or Mass Charm_ once per day.

Lastly, _Irresist_ _i_ _ble Dance_ would be hers once per day." Snohbal was finally finished.

"By once per day, do you mean each of these once per day or just one of these once per day?" Rick inquired and didn't see Kate glaring at him.

"All of them, once per day or every 24 hours if that helps," Snohbal replied.

He had still another question and this time felt Kate slap his arm. He glowered at her and asked the question anyway. "And by powerful what do you mean?"

"Age, how smart she is, how sure about herself she is. The older she gets the smarter she will become, the more secure about herself she will become," Snohbal replied.

"And how do you know all this?" Castle questioned, ignoring the daggers _his_ wife was sending his way.

"Every demon needs to understand their mortal enemy. You are taught from birth. Only in my case instead of hating them, I wanted to be one. It was in a moment of weakness that I took one of them instead of the globe that you mentioned. It was stupid." Snohbal hung her head.

Rick needed all the information he could get. "Anything else?"

"Her skin color will start to meld with whatever her primary color will be. It will not cover all of her. Mostly just fingernails, edge of her hair line, even her hair will adapt part of this color, Eyebrows and other areas where the hair grows."

Kate couldn't help herself. "What colors?"

"Blues, greens, yellows, golds, silver, reds, purples. Or it could be any combination of these. It will depend on who she is, in here." Snohbal tapped her chest again. "Greens are the weakest, easy to defeat, less likely to have many spells. Gold is the most powerful, most likely to have all of the spells. The most dangerous," she added.

"The younger she initiates the change, the more powerful she can become. Wait until she is an adult and it will not matter what color she is; she will be weak and easily defeated." It was partly why taking it was a stupid thing. Snohbal was too old for it to do much for her and deep inside, she had known that when she took it. Alexis or even Grayson were better choices.

"You could do this for your son if you wish instead of Alexis. At his age he would more easily reach his maximum power." Snohbal didn't notice the affect that what she'd said had.

Castle's face lit up and Kate's went blank. She was quite sure that she now had a fight on her hands if the other Rick and Kate didn't do this for Alexis. Castle might even do it behind her back, and she would be angry with him for years if not forever. She had to put this out of his mind right now. Kate reached across and grabbed hold of his ear and twisted.

" **OW, OW,** _ **OW!**_ _"_ Castle yelped loudly.

"Don't you even _think_ about this without me, Castle, or I'll do a lot more than twist your ear off. Are you listening to me?" Kate twisted a little harder when he said nothing.

"Ow… Yes, yes, yes I'm listening. Talk to you first." Castle massaged his ear after Kate let go of it. "Spousal abuse," he complained.

"You better being listening, Castle. I can do a lot more than hurt your ear," Kate warned him, absolutely furious.

"I heard her!" Rick covered his ears as Kate started to reach out to do to his ear what Kate had done to Castle. Kate smiled, somewhat pleased that she'd taught her younger self something.

Castle offered his sympathies. "Becketts."

"And don't you forget it, Castle," Kate added as a broad smile appeared on the other Kate's face.

"We'll let you know what we decide if you decide not to use it for yourself," Rick said and saw Kate still smiling. Seeing that, he felt safe enough to take his hands off his ears. They had a lot to talk about. What Alexis would say was obvious, but they were her parents; the decision was theirs to make.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex plopped down to next to Kate who was without Grayson for a change. "How are you feeling?" She was actually searching to find out if Kate was ready to move on.

Kate was still a cop. "You want to get moving again don't you?"

Lex laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

"No, but you've become our group leader and I know you want what's best for all of us. I'll admit that I don't remember that about you," Kate commented.

She shrugged. "That feels like a long time ago. And times have changed. I've spent a lot of time on my own. Not that I'm complaining. I've learned a lot over the years."

"So I've noticed. You're good at this, Lex, a true leader; those are hard to find." Kate was impressed with her.

"Like yourself, and before you try and counter that, you were a lead detective and you were good at it." Lex hoped she recognized that. "Do you miss your friends from the 12th?"

"Lanie, Ryan, and Espo? Yeah, it feels like I haven't seen them in a really, really long time. Being a sheriff was actually challenging. Trying to keep things fair without video cameras, no fingerprint data base…. No car, no computer." Kate started shaking her head.

"Castle was amazing. He figured out a way for us to have a little electricity in our residence. It wasn't much and there wasn't much use for what we did have, but he was amazing. I knew when I found him that I loved him so deeply. I had been such an idiot until then. So afraid of… I don't know. I'm still not good at admitting my mistakes but pushing him away all those times was my biggest. I swear, Lex, I love your dad more than I have words for. And I'm glad you don't hate me. You have reason to."

Lex's face bore a slight smile. "I'll admit that there was a time when I wasn't your biggest fan. Dad loved you and you kept hurting him, whether intentionally or not. It was hard to watch. But he's changed. His attempts to get you to love him changed him.

"He's still a little hard to get along with sometimes, but I wouldn't want anyone else to be my father. And no, I don't miss my mother." Lex hadn't thought of Meredith in years, hundreds to be precise.

Kate held her hands up. "I didn't ask."

"To be honest, after you and Dad were killed and Snohbal and Rodgers took over their lives, I thought of you more as being my mother. You did more for me than my biological mother ever did. Yes, I know it was Sno but she had your memories. One day she told me that she no longer knew just where Snohbal stopped and Kate Beckett began. She kind of lost herself in being you."

"Sounds like she got the life she was looking for." Kate wasn't hurt that Snohbal took over. "And I'm not dead. …Though I still don't understand why." She just couldn't come up with an answer for that. Certainly not one that made sense to her.

"I'm sure my dad has a theory about that." Lex chuckled a little and Kate outright laughed.

"His only answer is that the universe has a plan and we shouldn't fight its plan," Kate shared.

"Then I suggest that you don't fight it or question it much. Just go with it and be glad for it," Lex declared.

Kate smiled. "If it means I get to keep him and my son, then I'm not fighting it. I'd like an explanation though. To understand why."

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that." Lex's face changed subtly, became more serious. "I'll get the others. We need to find a place we can stay or at least a place where we can charge the B-5's soon." She started to stand up but stopped when Kate laid her hand on her arm.

"Thank you, Alexis, or Lex as you prefer now. I know your dad is proud of you and so am I. You've turned out to be an amazing young or old woman," Kate said with a bit of a smile.

"Let's find out what Dad's universe had in store for us now." Lex left to break camp and round up everyone so they could go back into the stairs. They had a lot of doors to open. The odds might be long but there had to be a place for them somewhere.


	57. Chapter 57

**Rift 57**

They were taking yet another break. This one just happened to be on the stairs. Lex was sitting next to Kate so they could compare notes. "Where are we on your list?" She looked at the papers Kate had in her hands.

"This is our fourteenth door since we left the Woolly Mammoth door. Thankfully it's all been down hill." Kate leaned back against the rock wall. She might be thankful but the other Kate was even more thankful.

They'd stopped at one of the doors to look around and take care of some business before going back into the stairs.

"Are we being too picky? I mean, I get that there are a limitless number of stairs, but if we aren't careful we'll be living on these stairs." Kate was starting to really worry.

Lex thought about it and started shaking her head. "We keep our list for now. It's only our first time traveling down this far. I know it sounds like a gambling problem but for all we know the very next door is precisely what we are looking for." She wasn't willing to make changes yet.

"I was afraid you would say that." Kate was willing to agree, but she wished there was an easier way. "I never in my wildest dreams ever thought such a place as this existed. If we could only figure out how to go up and down these stairs a lot faster, just imagine what we could find."

"I knew I would get you to come around to my side." Lex grinned and bumped her shoulder with hers. Kate chuckled.

"The next door?" Kate suggested and looked up the stairs to see the long line of everyone else. The stairs had recently changed from a switchback to going round and round the outside wall with the mist still in the center. The stairs had even changed to stone and there was still no railing or any visible support to hold the stairs up. They also had yet to see anyone.

"Lex, I'm curious about the lack of people on the stairs," Kate said, puzzlement written on her face.

"Well if you think about just how many doors there are and how limitless the stairs are. There could be thousands of people on these stairs at this very moment. They just aren't right here." Because if you thought about the stairs being endless in each direction, this place could have thousands if not hundreds of thousands walking these stairs. Maybe thinking the very same thing.

"Don't forget just how hard it is to find the door on the other side," Lex reminded her and Kate had to agree. "On to the next door. Get the others moving and check on Alexis. She's been far too silent for my liking."

"She hates these stairs and I don't blame her. I think that vampire really scared her." Kate was sure her little girl was going to need therapy after they got off these stairs.

The next door was two landings later. This time it was a metal door that looked as though it was reinforced. "Interesting. I wonder why this one's so different?" Lex was undeterred; she was going to open it. She pulled out a device and handed it to Edgar. "Ready, Edgar? You know the drill."

"Yes, Miss, I know what to do." Edgar held the scanner; he knew what buttons to push and even understood what the readouts said now.

The door opened outward just like all the others. It was also equally silent and didn't make a sound. Lex took a peek and what she saw was interesting. "Be quick, Edgar." She watched him step through, walk around just a little, and look at his readings. "The air is very clean, Miss, and only there is only weak background radiation." He let the device fall to his thigh and looked around. "I believe this building is a warehouse. It opens onto a very wide street. I can see movement far off in each direction. There seems to be a wall on the far side from the door. The buildings to either side appear to be identical to this one. I believe our building and the others have a mezzanine."

"It's clear and clean," Lex told Rick and Kate who were just a couple of steps up the stairs before she went through with another B-5 who held the door open.

It took a number of minutes, but everyone, including all of the B-5s, were finally through the door while one of them held the door open and allowed Lex to inspect it so that after it closed she could find it again.

"Two teams and the B-5s stay here. One team that way and the second the other way. Ten minutes out and scan everything," Lex reminded everyone. Rick, Kate, and Alexis got Jim and Johanna while Lex got Rick, Kate, and Grayson. Each person had their own personal bodyguard as usual.

"I think I see people moving in the distance," Kate remarked, stroking her son's brown wisps of barely there hair. Lex raised her binoculars. Grayson was starting to show that he has Rick's eyes and Kate's hair.

"They all look like normally clothed civilians. They're mostly dressed in worker clothes. White and black people; I think I even see an Asian woman. Predominately males but a couple of females. No weapons present." She put them back down.

"Try the door, Dad." She indicated a door that looked identical to the door they actually exited. Lex and Kate continued to walk.

"Lex." Kate pointed to a spot on the outside wall. They and their B-5s stopped to look it over. "Kind of reminds me of an elevator door, only larger."

They were looking it over and even running their hands over it when Lex saw a pad. "Controls, maybe?" She pulled out her scanner and ran it over the panel. "It's not coded or even locked." She was a little surprised. "Stand away from the door." She waited a moment then pressed the bottom panel; almost instantly the doors opened.

"WOW!" Kate was impressed.

Lex's eyes opened wide. "I'll be damned. …I think I know where we are. I recognize that ring off in the distance." What they both saw right in front of them was a large round area that had a railing all the war around it. And off in the distance was a floating ring that looked like it had buildings all over it.

She touched her ear piece. "Guys, I think we're on one of those Ring Worlds we saw earlier."

"REALLY!" Kate's voice answered. "How do you know?"

Lex started guessing and decided there had to be more than one. "Look on the outside wall and see if you can find what looks like large elevator doors. Then press the lower panel near the edge."

They heard Castle huffing and puffing as he and his B-5 came running up. "HOLY…!" Castle stopped to look out. "Is that… a floating city? On a ring?" He'd never noticed that his mouth was hanging open. "So cool!" He was impressed and Kate just rolled her eyes.

"What did you find, Dad?" Lex wanted information. _"DAD!"_

Castle snapped out of it. "It's a warehouse that's filled from top to bottom with crates mostly. Some are wood and the larger ones are identical to the trailers that we have," he finally replied.

"Makes sense actually." Lex thought she was catching on.

Suddenly Rick's voice sounded in everyone's ears. "Definitely a ring city. We found another door and can see one in the distance. I'm betting that this large round area with the railing is one of those floating disc elevators that we saw earlier."

Kate added her 2 cents. "The big question is are these the same people? Are guys dressed in football gear with baseball bats going to show up next?"

"Miss, if I may." Edgar got Lex's attention and pointed.

"Kate, take Alexis back to the door and get ready to go back into the stairs. Take Jim and Johanna with you. Rick, I need you to come running to us. We have company coming." Binoculars in position, Lex was watching what seemed to be a pair of golf carts that actually had flashing lights on them. "No combat unless they start something," she told everyone especially those near her.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They were all in what appeared to be a large conference room. There were two guards just inside the door and she was pretty sure there were more on the other side.

They'd been searched and they – whoever they were; no one had said yet – had taken their backpacks. However, they hadn't taken their wristbands so they were still effectively armed. Even all of the B-5s were in the room with them.

They'd walked what turned out to be a short distance. Then little by little they were placed in what to most of them resembled the Walt Disney World People Mover. It was a series of cars on a dedicated track.

There was an armed guard in each car that held just three people in total for each of them. At the terminal they'd seen a number of golf carts with lots of armed guards along with a whole lot of onlookers that were watching everything.

They'd been asked a series of questions then were shown into this conference room.

Kate was presently nursing Grayson and Castle had asked one of the guards if they could have their baby bag. When the door opened it had everyone's attention, but all it was was another guard carrying the requested baby bag. "Thank you." Castle took it and watched the guard leave before going to sit next to Kate. When his son was done he would probably need his diaper changed.

All of the B-5s simply stood there while everyone else sat down. "What do you think?" Johanna whispered across the table to Lex and Rick.

"Based on what we saw these people have not degenerated to the degree that we observed the last time. These guys even have a real designation." Lex motioned at the guards.

Rick shared what was on his mind. "Next question: how far along are they in making it to that level of degeneration? Have they lost all of their animals yet? If so, when did it happen? These guys are obviously armed."

"Definitely not football gear and baseball bats," Kate agreed. She could see they had rifles that they were holding as well as handguns at their sides.

"They more closely resemble a Swat Team: helmets, vests, and automatic weapons. If they're well trained, they're not to be messed with," Kate added, adjusting herself and lifting Grayson so she could burp him.

"All they're missing are the plastic shields that the riot squads would have," Castle commented.

"Now for the big question. What kind of civilization is this? Totalitarian? Communist? What kind of courts do they have? Innocent until proven guilty?" Johanna queried.

"Is there an appeals process? Do they believe in the death penalty? What are their laws?" Jim continued.

"And have we broken any just by showing up here?" Johanna was curious about that as well.

Lex made a quick decision. She leaned onto the table and whispered softly, "I want you two to do all the talking when they come back. You two are lawyers. If you feel the need simply refer to me as an assistant.

"Just remember what this place turned into." Lex looked directly at Jim since Johanna had never been here before.

Everyone had gone quiet. "Mommy… I have to potty." Alexis was squeezing her legs closed to try and hold it.

Kate got up and walked up to one of the guards. "We need a restroom break unless you want my daughter to pee all over your floor." Actually she wouldn't mind a break herself.

The other guard opened the door and talked through the opening. A minute later another guard stepped in. "Please follow me. There can be no more than two at a time and the same sex each time." They were being allowed the much needed restroom break.

Kate helped Alexis and used her cupped hands to give the little girl a drink of water from the faucet. She didn't really see much except a hallway that had doors including the one they went through.

The restroom itself, though, was amazingly similar to what she was used to. Toilets that in this case flushed themselves, toilet paper, soap, and those air blowers to dry your hands.

Two at a time, they each got a trip to the very same restroom. Rick noticed that the far end of the hallway had an armed guard. "They must think we are really dangerous," he mentioned to Castle as they washed up.

"Maybe because we are," Castle answered. He'd seen what Rick, Lex, and all those B-5s were capable of when handling all those Indians.

"Except I'm betting their weapons could do considerable damage to the B-5s who aren't armed," Rick responded with a troubled look.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Alexis and Grayson were sleeping as best they could with Alexis on the floor and both of Rick's shirts ruffled up to use as a pillow. Then the door opened again. Except in this case instead of a changing of their guards a pair of civilians walked in.

"We would like to speak to you. Which of you represent your group, if any do?" the older woman inquired, letting the older male look them over.

"That would be my husband and I. I'm Johanna Beckett and this is my husband, Jim." Johanna stood up as did Jim.

Lex noticed a short look of being perplexed, as if that was not what they were expecting. It left her questioning something.

"If you two will follow us, please," the woman asked.

"First some food and at least some water would be nice. At least for Alexis." Johanna waved in the direction of the little girl lying on the floor.

"I will arrange for one of your backpacks to be brought to you along with some water, followed by another restroom break," she quickly agreed.

It also told most of them something: their backpacks had indeed been searched.

After Jim and Johanna left, everyone simply sat back or lay down on the floor until one of their backpacks showed up along with a couple of pitchers of water and some glasses.

"Finally!" Castle grumbled and got up off of the floor which coincided with Grayson waking up and starting to cry. Kate arranged herself to feed her son and soon Castle began hand-feeding her. He answered her unspoken question. "You need to keep up your strength." She both hated and loved being hand-fed. Hated that she was relying on Castle to feed her and touched that he wasn't eating first and was feeding her instead. "Thanks, Castle," she managed between bites.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It was Lex's turn to try and keep her eyes open. They'd been fed their own food, given water, allowed to use the restroom again. But waiting for Jim and Johanna to come back was tiring. For anyone to show up, actually, except for the changing of their guards.

Lex had even shutdown most of the B-5s to save what was left of their charge. The guards had watched her do it; she felt like she really didn't have a choice.

It had been long enough. Lex looked up at the ceiling. "You could at least send Jim and Johanna back and let them talk to us." She was tempted to tell the microphone she was sure was in the room that there was an _"or else"_ attached to that request.

She was losing her fight to stay awake when the door opened and the first older woman stepped in. Lex lifted her head and was awake now. "We are told that you mostly know how to work computers and keep other advanced items operational," she said to Lex and then looked around at all the sleeping people.

"I've gotten to be fairly good at it, yes." Lex downplayed her skills. In fact she was far from fairly good. Expert would be closer to the truth.

"Your Jim and Johanna and several of us have reached an agreement of sorts." She waited, watching Lex.

It sounded like Jim and Johanna had actually reached them. It also sounded like they had a problem. Given what they'd seen of this place the last time, she was betting things were already starting to go awry.

She sat down in a chair next to Lex. "We've agreed to a test for you and the others. If you can pass it, we're willing to talk about a future for you and us."

Lex tried to hide her smile. She was right. They _were_ already in trouble. "Let me guess, your technicians either can't or have forgotten how to repair certain critical items." The look the woman gave her told her she was right.

"Tell me, just when did all of the animals die off? I'm guessing it's been a long time and you're beginning to be desperate for additional access to protein that only animal meat and fat can provide." Lex didn't think she was guessing.

The woman looked to collapse. "You're correct." Even this Jim and Johanna had somehow worked that out as well. She was hoping to bypass Jim and Johanna by coming here.

"We still need you and the others to pass our test. But first may I ask what they are?" She motioned to one of the B-5s. She knew what Jim and Johanna had told them.

"The B-5s?" Lex tried to clarify just who they were. "They're robots, mechanical men. An artificial life form if you will."

"And they serve you?" she questioned.

"In a manner of speaking. And if we pass your test?" Lex was wondering what this earned them.

"We're still negotiating that. Meanwhile, we've arranged for a place for you to stay. It will be under guard, naturally. For your safety as well as ours." She chose not to expand on that. After all, she had been talking with Jim and Johanna.


	58. Chapter 58

**Rift 58**

Their rooms turned out to be the 8th floor of a 9 floor structure that was a dormitory building. Lex was guessing it was meant for a college. They were given one wing of the 8th floor with guards at either end. In the middle was a large coed restroom complete with showers.

The other wing, they learned, was filled with people. Where the two wings met there was a large common room that had a TV and a pair of elevators as well as another set of stairs that matched the one on their end of the wing.

It was simple enough. Each room had two twin beds, two desks with chairs and a clothes closet. The windows allowed them to look out onto a small portion of the city. What they saw were a lot of buildings but what they also saw was a lot of green. "They have parks all over the place." Lex liked it and then her roommate, Snohbal, in her previous long-haired blonde form, pointed at something that they could barely see.

"If I didn't know better I would say that's downtown Manhattan complete with Central Park." Lex was impressed. "You haven't said much, Sno." She'd noticed that Snohbal barely said anything. Sno simply shrugged and kept quiet.

They had found still more guards and all of their backpacks in the common area with guards holding back the people from the other wing. What Lex saw was a mix of adults and what she took to be students.

Lex was unpacking her backpack to give what was in it a chance to breathe. "Let's find the others first. And where is my suitcase?" Her anger flared. They'd kept it and it held a great number of things. "Well, good luck getting into it." She knew it was locked and it used Alliance technology to do it. These people were already too backward to even begin to know how to open it.

She and Snohbal went out into the hallway and started looking in rooms to gather everyone in one place. They were out in the hallway and had them close all the doors. "I'm betting our rooms are being monitored just like that conference room was, so be careful what you say and do."

Castle nodded. "I was wondering how they knew so much."

"I would do the same thing if we were in the 12th, complete with a mirror to watch us." Kate agreed and bent her head down to kiss the crown of their sleeping son's head.

"There's no crib for the baby," Castle complained, irritated that their _hosts_ hadn't thought about that.

Kate had her own problem. "There are only two beds per room. Where does Alexis sleep?"

"And where do we eat? Or do we eat what's in our backpacks? How do we warm it up?" Castle was suddenly thinking of his stomach.

"Go ask the guard if you're hungry, Dad," Lex told him and saw that he did not move an inch. She sighed. "It looks like we're trapped in our wing with no access to any other portion of the building."

"So we wait?" Rick inquired, shifting Alexis who was sleeping in his arms; her weight was starting to get to him.

"We let Jim and Johanna do their job. At the very least, our lawyers should get us a good deal or so I'm hoping." Lex replied.

Kate suddenly got it and liked the idea. "That's why you sent Mom and Dad." She was right, this Alexis was indeed amazing. Then Grayson woke up and started to squirm. "That's my cue." She left the group and went into the room she and Castle had chosen.

"Does this place match any of our criteria?" Lex asked them. Was this somewhere they could stay?

Rick offered his thoughts. "We don't really know enough to make an informed decision. Is there a place for all of us? Are we going to be singled out? And I don't mean in a good way. Do they start to fear us and think that we want to or could take over?"

"Imprison us or throw us out and I don't even know where the other door is located. This could be the ring that was closest to us or it could be hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away," Lex cautioned.

"They speak English so I'm guessing it's United States or what used to be the US," Rick suggested.

"You've been quiet Snohbal," Lex noticed.

"You know more what is happening than I do. If I have a concern I will voice it." She became silent once more.

"We at least have power. It's not much and it will take a while to charge each B-5, but at least I can get started with that. If anyone finds a more powerful outlet please let me know." The little receptacles that were in their rooms didn't provide that much power.

"Then we wait for mom and dad." Kate saw everyone else nod their heads.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They'd taken to leaving their doors open when they were awake so that the others could enter when they wished. Lex and Snohbal were sitting at each of their desks looking over what was in the backpacks when there was a knock. There was a guard at their door. "You are requested to go to the main lobby on this floor," he informed them then left.

That was new; they saw him do the same for the others. In only a few minutes they were walking as a group out to the main lobby. A place they'd been prevented from entering since they had been here.

"GRAMS!" Alexis had spotted them and ran to get hugged and hug them back. Both Kates did the same, happy to see their parents.

Johanna took the lead since she'd done the same during their negotiations. "We have a lot to talk about. The guards are going to keep the others in their rooms to give us some privacy."

"First, the animals – all mammals it would appear – died off suddenly in a period ranging from a matter of weeks to a few months. Every horse, cow, mouse, even pets like cats and dogs. Everyone here is a vegetarian mostly because they have little choice."

"What about fish or other sea life? Surely they weren't affected," Castle queried since they weren't mammals.

"That opened up yet another problem. This floating city isn't the only one. As strange as it sounds even they don't know how many of them there are. Since the cities are up in the air, they've lost contact with the ground and have difficulty reaching the other ring cities." Johanna was interrupted by Lex.

"Meaning they lost the ability to fish. No fishing boats or any other boat for any reason." Lex understood it even if how it came to pass was difficult to understand.

"We didn't understand it either. Add to that they have lost the ability to fly. No planes or helicopters. Even more interesting is the almost total lack of a military," Johanna added.

"What about the guards? Each is heavily armed and in combat gear." Kate saw Jim and Johanna shake their heads.

"They're the police." Then Jim told them some of what they were thinking. "We're starting to question how many of their weapons are operational and if they are, just how many bullets they have."

"Their degeneration is already well underway, then," Lex speculated.

Johanna nodded. "So we believe. But even in that it's spotty. They have power and while they didn't explain how, they don't appear to be in fear of ever not having power."

For a moment Lex closed her eyes in thought. "Something renewable maybe. Something simple enough that even they can repair or maintain it. …Or maybe it's something that's designed to last many lifetimes without worrying about maintenance." Only the more complex it was the more likely it was that it would need maintenance and repairs.

"How do they get around?" Rick was curious about that. "All we saw was what they got us here in." He placed his arm around a much too quiet Alexis.

"Now that's amazing." Jim sounded impressed. "They have a series of people movers as well as trains. There are a pair of people movers along the inside ring that we used. Another pair is on the outside ring. Then there are two trains in the center that are locals and another that's long distance.

"After that you either walk or ride a bike. You wouldn't believe the number of bikes we saw. The ones we saw at the people mover after we were picked up was just a fraction of them. We saw entire parking garages filled with bikes." Jim had been amazed.

Lex had a question after hearing all that. "How do they move food around? Trains?"

"That was one of our questions and while they didn't actually answer it, we have a theory based on what I know from our first visit," Jim replied.

"Jim thinks that the people mover and trains up here, on top, are for people. He thinks there is another set of trains below the city. An underground," Johanna explained.

He defended his theory. "I don't have anything as proof; it's just a feeling. Everything on top struck me as being for people. How did they move everything else? Furniture, electronics – everything we used semi trucks and trailers for."

Kate moved on to a different topic. "They said something about a test."

"The test, yes. Between what they somehow knew and what we were willing to share, they've realized that Lex is a computer expert. They want her to look at what they have. I'm no computer maven, but I think a lot of what they have is filled with viruses," Johanna said.

Lex shook her head. "Unless the other cities have access to their computers and are in conflict with them, it's more likely they've gotten stupid and started making changes to the code. They created their own problem without meaning to."

"That leads us to another problem. The surface below is used strictly for farming or maybe harvesting is a better word. Some areas are better for farming than others. Some cities are in direct conflict with others because of this. Ours isn't one of them and neither are the next closest cities, but it _is_ happening," Johanna advised them.

"No military, just these police. No aircraft, no navy. Just what do they use for these attacks?" Rick didn't get it.

"People," Jim stated flatly.

Johanna spoke up. "They send out raids on other cities' farmers when they go down to farm, steal what they harvest mostly."

"These people have problems." Kate looked over at Alexis. "Schools, hospitals?"

Lex had her own questions. "What about manufacturing? Drugs, building supplies, machinery? Where do they get the basic resources to make anything?"

"No schools; we're guessing it's all home schooling. As for hospitals, there are several, but it sounds like they're all rudimentary," Johanna said. "We asked about surgeons and we got blank looks." Kate's whole body sagged; she was pregnant and they didn't have access to Alexis and her spaceship any longer.

"As for resources, this city has more than one mine and they harvest trees. What they don't mine they trade with a neighboring city. …Using those battery powered golf carts and small trailers." Jim started softly chuckling. It was stupid in his eyes.

"So they're in trouble but it's not too late yet." Lex was starting to like it. "What we need is more information. If they have no military, does that mean they have no ICBMs? No aircraft means no bombers and no fighters."

"They can't blow up this planet." Kate liked the sound of that.

Lex asked the big question. "Does this place meet enough of our requirements?"

Rick listed a few cons. "No schools, no hospitals, no manufacturing to speak of, limited food. No military, though small isolated wars mostly over basics."

Lex sighed heavily. "I can probably fix their computer problems if they haven't messed up the programs too much. Though surely they have secure backups that are stored away. Some place that houses the original programs. Something that's not corrupted." She thought she could do it.

"So we can pass their test. What about our staying here?" Kate questioned.

Lex looked at Jim and Johanna. "If they'll give me back my suitcase that I'm betting they can't open, I have an idea."

"They haven't said anything about your suitcase. Though what's in it might be a good bargaining chip." Johanna started planning.

"Where are we exactly, provided we are on Earth," Rick inquired and got a lot of nodding heads.

That had Jim and Johanna smiling. "Iowa actually, just off of the Missouri River. They have a great deal of corn, soybean, and other cereals, and oilseeds. The Iowa Great Lakes are a little to the northeast. We're located a bit between the two. Just northeast of where Sioux City used to be. In fact that's the name of this ring: Sioux City." Johanna still couldn't believe it.

"Iowa." Castle started chuckling. "Where Captain James Kirk was born." He grinned and Kate rolled her eyes. Her husband really was a goof, but he was her goof and she loved him.

"Good tree location though. Basswood, sugar and silver maples, river birch, hickories, black and green ash, honeylocust, Kentucky coffee tree, butternut, red mulberry, sycamore, cottonwood, aspens, willows, box elder, and other oak species." Castle was a walking encyclopedia at times. Kate opened her mouth to ask how he knew all that, but closed it. If she indulged him he would never stop talking, so she kept her question to herself.

"If they have some good craftsmen I bet they have some amazing furniture. Ooo, maybe even a tree house. I'd love to have a tree house. Like that one from Swiss Family Robinson. Now _that_ was a tree house." Castle was starting to like this place.

"Can we get back on topic?" Kate loved Castle, but there were times…

Lex was smiling. It had been a really long time since she had seen her dad like this. It was refreshing and nostalgic. "If they give me back my suitcase, I could take Rick or someone else with me back into the stairs, along with a few B-5s. Go up the stairs to the 1999 door and fill it with all kinds of things. Even animals. Bison and cattle come to mind. Maybe goats or sheep. Perhaps pigs if we can contain them."

Jim and Johanna looked at her, stunned. "You can do that?" This was a new bargaining chip.

Lex shrugged her shoulders. "Easy, we just need the space. Right now it has the computer, boat, trailers, windmill and batteries, and I think a few other odds and ends. We could even get machinery, spare parts, lots of things." She started smiling. "Pumps, circuit breakers, electrical wiring, communication gear." Then she began glowing. "Satellites, maybe, and a way to get them into orbit. I need the dish anyway since we left ours behind because we didn't have Snohbal to get it back down. We could contact Rodgers or Alexis with it." Lex felt her dream come back, she still had a chance.

Everyone else showed shocked faces. "Timelines," Kate reminded them.

"And me?" Snohbal wanted to know where she fit into all this. This place was just… weird.

"If I can get Rodgers here I know just the place." Lex was sure her face was going to split open if she smiled any wider.

The look on Snohbal's face was puzzlement. The answer told her nothing.

"Tell them I need that case if they want me to fix anything and that I'll need a lot of space. Enough space to set up the computer that's inside it and make sure they're ready for a lot of questions. I can't fix what I don't know anything about," Lex warned Jim and Johanna; Jo nodded her agreement.

"How are they treating you?" Johanna asked them.

"We're prisoners." Kate hated that part. "We're isolated; we're in a location where we can't cook anything. There are no laundry facilities, no crib for Grayson, and no bed for Alexis."

Castle provided his list. "Nothing to read, no access to television; I have my laptop thanks to those wristbands so I can write. We could really use some fresh food instead of what's in our backpacks. Access to a kitchen and access to one of our trailers would help a lot."

Rick added his wants. "If they want our help, something that helps us learn about them would be good. Do you think you could put a helicopter of some type in that case of yours?" He wanted to at least get into the air and look around if they weren't close to an ocean.

"On one of the trips, easy. Any particular type? Military, Heavy lifter, troop transport, or just general purpose?" Lex responded.

"VTOL would be great!" Rick was dreaming and he knew it.

"1999," she reminded him and saw his face fall. "I'll see what I can do," she chuckled.

Lex turned her attention to Jim and Johanna. "If we get this place running again back to when it was built, I expect a lot in return from them. If, and this might be a big if, but if we can teach them how to do things again, perhaps they can export that knowledge to other rings, help them up to the same level as they are, or will be or could be.

"Remember the doors are limitless. Somewhere there might be something even better than 1999. I know it's a risk but if we keep going down the stairs and opening doors… who knows."

"Won't they just follow you to the door and enter the stairs on their own?" Castle inquired, seeing a problem with his daughter's plan.

"Have you tried finding and opening a door on this side, Dad? It's not as easy as it sounds. Plus the first few times we do this I'm betting they'll strip that warehouse bare trying to figure out just where we went." Lex started chuckling. After all, the door to the stairs was part of a warehouse door that they hadn't yet found nor opened, so why would they now?

Snohbal added her 2 cents. "Magic!"

That had Rick and Kate looking at each other. They had something to talk about. About their daughter's future or perhaps Grayson's. Or maybe even their unborn child's.


	59. Chapter 59

**Rift 59**

Lex was with Jim and Johanna in what amounted to a computer room. From what Lex could see, it was a true computer room. The computer was a mainframe and was in a glass enclosed room sitting over a raised floor so that all of the cabling ran beneath it. The room was even cold so she knew that part worked.

The same female and male they had been talking to were also there as well as some of the people that had been trying to make the system work properly.

Right now Lex was throwing daggers at the people that worked here. Yes, there was, or more accurately had been, a secure backup. However, these idiots had been playing with it also. She was ready to produce a weapon and shoot the fools.

The woman, Lex had found out, was called Elizabeth while the man was named Lyle. She was mildly gratified that these two were also throwing this little group daggers.

"Well let's see what you idiots have done." Lex turned to look at the monitors and put her fingers on the keyboard. She was able to determine that the system they were using was Unix. She could work with this. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then started typing madly. It was now that she wished she was still a B-5. She could let her main memory core handle some of the work while her memory core handled everything else. Still she was betting that the lines on the screen were going by faster than any of these twits could follow.

Jim couldn't resist. "Told you she was good," he whispered to Lyle who had been the more skeptical of the two. He wanted to poke him a little. His scowl was all Jim wanted.

It had only been thirty minutes. "How long is this going to take?" Lyle questioned, secure in his belief that this was going to fail and these people were frauds. Especially when they wouldn't tell them where they came from.

Lex, though, was lost in what she was doing and didn't hear him. "Just give her some time. Your people have already screwed it up enough, what more could she do to it?" Jim was starting to hate this guy.

Lex suddenly stopped typing. "There. You can program the times for your trains now and not rely on people to individually activate the lights. You can follow and program the trains' schedule now as well. Including the freight trains that are below us." She pushed her chair away from the desk. "What's next?" She looked at these two with a big grin.

Two of the people that had been working Elizabeth for months if not years, rushed forward and started looking at the screen. One of them even started typing while bent over. "She's right!" He was amazed. He raised his head. "How did you do that?" The one not typing looked at Lex in astonishment.

"Public transit?" Elizabeth asked, adding another sudden test. Lex rolled her chair forward and pushed those the idiots out of the way.

She went back to typing but also started talking. "You know this thing is an antique and seriously needs to be replaced." Lex continued typing.

"We can't," one of the workers replied, not seeing the daggers Lyle sent his way.

"I can." Lex kept typing. Fifteen minutes later she stopped and pushed her chair back. "Your people mover is rather simple. I've adjusted a few things that should make it run smoother." Those two rushed forward again.

"I don't…" He started to say something then his voice trailed off.

"She's right," the other said. Neither knew how she did that.

"You have something better and newer?" one woman inquired.

"We won't know how to use it," the other cautioned. They already didn't know what Lex had done this time.

"That's what schools are for," Johanna commented.

Elizabeth took hold of Lyle and walked away.

"Do you have something better?" the same woman asked again, looking at Lex.

"6.3 petaflops with 116,000 processing cores," Lex explained and got blank looks in return. "Yeah, you two would need to go back to school." If they didn't know those terms they were in over their heads.

It left her with a problem. Who was going to teach them? Because it sure wasn't going to be her.

Lyle and Elizabeth came back and stepped up to Jim and Johanna. "Can we have a few minutes?" They had something else to ask.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"You've won," Johanna informed their group as they gathered in the common area of their dorm. "They've agreed to let you provide them with animals. They're even going to let you choose which ones. However–" Lex broke in.

"Here it comes." She knew there had to be a catch.

"I'm not sure I can blame them," Jim remarked.

"They want a guard of their choosing to go with you. They want someone to represent their interests in the selection," Johanna explained.

Lex laughed out a huff of air. "You know where we're going to get them," she reminded them but kept going. "Go back and counter their request. I or we choose the person and this person will go as a civilian. No weapons and no combat gear.

"This is downtown New York City and I doubt we are going to find buffalo, cattle, or anything else inside the city. Meaning we will have to travel. Car, train, airplane, something. Their person won't have any ID. So plane travel will be out." She put her foot down.

"Or we escape from here and go back into the stairs. Leave them to their fate. We have an unlimited number of doors we can try," she suggested and heard moans from both Kates.

Lex looked at each of them. "We can help these people but I'm not willing to give up the stairs. It's our one and only escape. If they find out where it is or even worse, how to open it, what's to prevent them from blocking our access to it?" Did they really want to risk being prisoners?

"The stairs again." Kate hated it and looked over at Alexis who was shaking her head.

Johanna looked at Lex. "Can we even escape from here? Without bloodshed? And they haven't yet given back your suitcase."

Instead of Lex, Rick answered her. "We have stun rounds, we've just never had a reason to use them."

"If they don't go for it, let them assign a guard, and just get your hands on the suitcase. Jim still has his earpiece. We'll come to you, escape back into the stairs, and leave these people to their fate." Lex's gazed moved from person to person to see if they agreed.

"Is them knowing about the stairs so bad?" Kate asked.

Lex tried to think it through so she could answer her question. "If we relinquish control of the access to the stairs, we may never get to use them again. We'll stay here, for good or ill. The more they use it, the more people on the other side of the door will notice. If so much as a single high level demon comes through that door, what happens?" she demanded. "If they bring attention to themselves because they over use it…" Dooming themselves to something even worse.

Kate kissed Grayson's head. "We don't have a choice. This place could be nice, but it's too late." She hated it but she understood the situation. If they'd gotten there say during construction or just after, maybe. But now? Now it was too late.

"They can't teach anyone; there's no modern medicine, no aircraft, no animals for food or even pets. Who's in control here? Those two and those two alone?" Kate looked at her parents who nodded.

Jim spoke up. "They're at least elected into office, but those two have been in control for a long time. There's no term limit."

"We leave then," Rick asserted. "Raise Alexis and my son here? Raise Grayson here?" He shook his head.

"Kate?" Castle asked.

"I'm tired of the stairs, Castle, I am. But we can't live here. In some ways this is worse than 1876." She wanted out.

Lex looked at Jim and Johanna and made the choice. "Get your hands on my case. We'll come get you and make our way to the stairs."

"When? And what do we tell them?" Johanna queried.

Lex tiredly ran her hand through her hair. "I need another few days to recharge all of the B-5s. That's the quickest I can do it. Tell them we want to interview the person they choose and any deal is off without that suitcase."

"No, don't," Kate said suddenly. "If we place a high price on that case so will they. Just get eyes on it, Dad, and let us know. We'll act then. We'll come to you then go to the stairs."

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Jim and Johanna had debated and argued for what they wanted for three days. Finally they were introduced to a man who was dressed in casual clothes but was wearing a weapon at his waist. Lyle and Elizabeth had agreed to their terms. Jim and Johanna took it as a measured desperation to their situation. They'd talked about what Lex had shown them and it had frightened them.

Their guy was even carrying the suitcase. Jim had pressed a finger to his ear and then shook his head to hide the move. After that everyone who had an earpiece heard everything that he, Johanna, and anyone else within range said.

Jim and Johanna were outside when Lex signaled. She stepped out and shot the single guard near the main lobby while Rick shot the one at the back stairs. They took the back stairs since they feared the elevators could be turned off and trap them inside the car.

Once outside they began running. At first everything went well. Then they spotted golf carts with lights flashing. Everyone had a weapon loaded with stun rounds, except for the B-5s, Alexis, and of course, Grayson. A B-5 was carrying Grayson and one was carrying Alexis. Everyone shot at anyone who looked to be wearing a uniform.

Lex was guessing that the people in the other wing had alerted someone to what they had done to the guard so the alert was out on them.

Finding Jim and Johanna turned out to be easy. The fact that they were being held by six people in combat gear as well as the one in civilian clothing wasn't something they'd anticipated. Lex and Rick didn't hesitate and took down all seven of them without their adversaries firing a shot.

"That's amazing!" Johanna wasn't used to what their weapons could do nor did she know that they were that silent.

"Let's move." Lex started running with her B-5 right next to her.

They were forced to use their weapons several more times but the guards never seemed to fire theirs. Lex wondered why but she didn't stop to try and figure it out.

Everyone was huffing and puffing when they reached an intersection only to find three golf carts with six armed guards standing near the door to the stairs. "Rick and I shoot them and we run."

In a moment everyone was running hard until Lex slid to a stop and began searching for the door. "Faster would be nice," Rick urged, seeing golf carts with lights coming from both directions.

Lex pulled the door open. "You first Edgar, we go down." She held the door open as everyone went into the stairs. It took a little time given how many of them there were. The two golf carts were getting closer and closer. However Lex was too curious so she ran over to one of the stunned men and picked up his weapon then ran for the door and closed it.

Everyone except for the B-5s was bent over and breathing heavily. "Let's not… do that… again," Johanna panted. She just wasn't in shape for this.

"I second… the motion," Jim wheezed.

"No objection from me," Lex agreed, taking deep breaths.

"What are you doing with that?" Rick asked her curiously as she felt Kate take it from her.

"It's a lot like one of our AR-15s." Kate pulled the slide back easily enough then ejected the clip. She stared at the clip in shock. "It's empty!"

Lex took the clip and looked at it. "That's why no one fired at us. They didn't have any ammunition." It confirmed her suspicion though.

Castle came in for a look. "It was all for show. Their guards can't shoot anyone." He took the empty clip from his daughter.

"Their entire security force is all show." It started to make sense to Kate. "They use the fear of weapons to keep the peace."

"We really were too late to help them." Johanna was catching up. "Pity. The idea of that place sounded so nice. They're doomed aren't they?" She looked at her husband.

"You should have seen them, Jo. They were wearing rags because they could no longer make clothes. Their security had changed from weapons with no ammunition to baseball bats. Tesh instead of technicians." Jim shook his head.

"Now what?" Johanna questioned even though she knew the answer.

Lex shrugged. "We go down and keep looking." Kate still had the weapon. "Lose that thing, Kate. It's useless and outdated compared to what each of us is carrying. Besides, I don't have any ammunition that will fit it." She threw it into the mist followed by Castle tossing in the clip.

"Back to normal. Next door." Lex drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We'll find something. The odds are starting to turn in our favor." She couldn't do the math but it felt right. It had to be right.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex opened the first door and just stood there in complete awe. She'd never seen anything like it.

"What have we got?" Rick stepped up next to her and looked for himself. "WOW!" They both watched as asteroids rained down into what looked like an enormous pool of lava that seemed to be everywhere. They'd already learned that nothing on the other side ever entered the stairs so the fear of lava flowing in didn't exist.

"I think… I think it's the formation of our planet… maybe." Lex really didn't have an answer.

Snohbal added her 2 cents. "It is not a door that leads to my world." Even if it possibly could. "It might be a Hell world or perhaps a world of Lava. I have heard of there being creatures made entirely of lava."

"Really!" Lex had never heard of that before. "Dad would probably love to meet one of those." She certainly wouldn't.

Rick closed the door. "Next." He went back up the stairs to join Kate.

It was twelve doors later and the stairs had changed to switch back and were made of wood and rope. As rickety as it looked, it felt firm and steady beneath their feet. But before the stairs changed a B-5 came rushing down the stairs. "Miss, Jim sent me down to tell you that there is a group coming up behind us. They are still too distant to determine who or what."

It was news Lex wasn't looking for. She had to think fast and make a decision. "Inform everyone on your way back up to Jim that I want them all to stop right where they are. Tell them to let whoever's coming up behind us to pass us by and let them continue on."

"Yes, Miss." The B-5 went running up the stairs. "And remind them no combat," she called after him. She saw him stop at Rick and Kate before disappearing up the stairs.

"Let's go, Edgar. We're going to stop at the next landing and stand in front of the door." If it was their door she didn't want them going through it. Lex had no choice but to wait anyway, since their earpieces didn't work on the stairs. It made communication on the stairs difficult especially when you had a long line of people like they did.

Lex, Edgar and another B-5, and Snohbal in human female guise were standing on their little landing when she heard Kate say, "Hi." It meant they were close.

Lex watched as a male dressed in ancient battle armor came into view. His robe billowed out behind him and he had two swords in scabbards at his belt. He also had a large and cumbersome backpack on his back. His shoes looked more like slippers, though they did look new.

"Greetings, you are the leader?" He stopped in front of Lex though he looked at Snohbal. "My name is Saleh. I have not seen such a large group on the stairs before. This is my wife, Elon." He made a simple motion of greeting.

"My name is Alexis; my friends call me Lex. …You are an elf?" He certainly looked like one.

"You are not used to seeing elves. …Fascinating. You seem young to be a leader of a group this large." He was impressed that the others would allow it.

"I'm 334 of my years old." Lex raised her chin then noticed that the other six just like him were lined up on the stairs.

He arched his eyebrow in surprise. "Indeed? That is impressive for a human." That was an age he was not expecting. "I wish you safe travels." He bowed impressively. "Have you traveled any farther down the stairs?" He was curious.

Lex decided on the truth since he seemed to be nonthreatening. "No, for various reasons we went up first before starting down."

"In that case we will let you travel." He started down the stairs; his wife smiled at her and Snohbal. The others simply walked past them.

They were long since gone. "Those were elves!" Kate smiled broadly. "I met a real live elf!" She was beside herself with happiness. "An elf." She kept smiling.

Rick brought Lex out of her head while watching Kate smile. "Door?"

"Right." Lex looked at the door and didn't see anything special about it. So she opened it and handed Edgar her scanner. "You know the drill, Edgar."

"Yes, Miss." Edgar took the scanner and went through the door. "There is a gas that your scanner does not recognize, however the air appears to be safe. Only background radiation. It appears to be someone's residence. This is a patio that looks out onto a large body of water. The colors are different. There appears to be a large planet or moon nearby. I see no movement."

Lex went through followed by Snohbal, another B-5, then Rick, Kate, and more B-5s.

Rick and Kate found Lex standing at the edge of the patio staring out into the distance. "It's nice, a little weird. Kind of strange colors and what is that?" Kate pointed at the planet that took up a large portion of the sky.

"I… I've been here before." Lex couldn't believe it. She would never have guessed in a million years, if she lived that long.

"You know this place?" Kate didn't see how.

"I used to live here. Years ago…. I was just a hologram then." Kate saw tears run down Lex's face. "I'm home."


	60. Chapter 60

**Rift 60**

 _Epilogue_

Everyone was still standing around Lex after she had told them through her tears just where they were.

"You're serious? This place is really Rodgers' home on a different planet, far away from Earth?" Rick needed to hear it again.

"Another planet!" Castle was all smiles. Maybe he was going to get to be out in space after all.

Lex confirmed where they were then added, "They installed emitters all over the place so I wasn't restricted to just one room inside the house. I still couldn't go far, but it was better than living in a closet. I couldn't touch or be touched but it was better than being dead."

Kate glanced around. "Okay, so where are they?" Granted they hadn't searched the place yet or even found out what was here.

Lex shrugged. "They could be anywhere. This place doesn't have a pool but you can go swimming. Just don't go swimming on the other side of the net. The natives kind of like the taste of human flesh."

"So what do we do? Wait?" Rick queried.

Lex wiped away a few stray tears and got back in the game. "He has power so we can easily recharge the B-5s. We can put the trailers side by side over there and plug them in with a little work.

"There are three bedrooms: a master bedroom with a bathroom, a bedroom with a single bed, and another bedroom that has a set of bunk beds. Everyone else will have to sleep out here. I know for a fact that there's no crib, sorry." Lex looked at her dad and Kate.

"The mine!" Lex started walking getting everyone else to follow. She was looking over the door that lead to it. "There's a room behind this door with another door inside it. This one I think I can get open. The other one, though…" That door she wasn't so certain of. "What's in there is worth a fortune. Billions upon billions of credits. …That's trillions of dollars to you."

Alexis found her voice. "Mommy?"

Kate turned to look. "Right, bathroom trip it is." She took her hand and went in search of a bathroom.

"Me too," Castle announced and followed Kate.

"Good plan," Johanna added, hurrying away.

"Help me set up the trailers and plug them in?" Lex looked at Rick since he knew what to do.

"We can take the boat out, too. It's perfectly safe so long as you don't go overboard outside of the net." Lex said and began walking.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It had been two days and they'd worked out who was sleeping where. The trailers were out and operational and they'd been raiding them for food. The house, they'd learned, had no food.

"Why does this wall look different?" Castle wondered aloud while the others were eating. He'd finished and gone searching for what he hadn't yet found.

"Look for a remote and turn it on, Dad," Lex called out.

"NO WAY!" Castle started searching for anything resembling a remote. Finally he found something that he thought looked like one and pressed the red button. Suddenly the entire wall came to life. It looked like a nature documentary and it was even in English.

"Oh and there's something like 800 channels," Lex remarked before taking a bite. Castle was soon channel surfing with an occasional "WOW!" or "Amazing!"

"Great, now he'll do nothing but watch TV," Kate muttered then checked on Grayson who was sleeping.

"Not to worry, Kate. There are only a handful of channels in English. Even _he'_ _ll_ get tired of just looking at pictures." Lex smiled and Kate was dubious. They had no TV in 1876 and Castle had resorted to writing to keep himself busy.

"Will Rodgers get mad if I throw his remote in the water?" Kate asked Lex, only half joking.

"He'll give up soon. Dad doesn't have the attention span to sit in front of that thing when he doesn't understand a word they're saying." Deep down he was still a child.

Kate thought about it. "For once I hope so." She kept watching her husband flip through the channels, never staying on one long enough to figure out what it was actually showing.

"I don't know how to use the car, but we can walk to town. Just keep in mind it's filled with locals. They know about humans and most of them tolerate us. We'll have to purchase a gift and offer it to their god first, though, otherwise it might get ugly," Lex cautioned.

"ALIENS?" Castle turned off the TV and looked at all of them with childish glee. Kate shook her head and even rolled her eyes.

"Just keep your mind open to what an alien can look like," Lex warned them softly.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

"What's that?" Castle indicated something just outside the front door.

"That's the car; I have no idea how to use it, so we're walking," Lex replied as she walked past the car and out to the road.

Castle stopped at the car and looked it over. "Where are the wheels?" It looked to just be sitting on the ground.

"No wheels, Dad; it rides on air. It can also fly," Lex said over her shoulder, walking toward the road. She'd never been to town but she knew how to get there. So this was going to be new for her, too.

"IT CAN FLY?!" Castle started looking over the car even closer. "How do you open it?" He couldn't figure even that out.

"We're walking, Castle." Kate stood there and waited for him.

"But we could fly to town." Why walk when they could fly? He really wanted to ride in a flying car.

Kate tried something that she hoped would get him moving. "Have you got a drivers license to fly it, Castle?"

He groaned. "A drivers license. You mean flier's license," he countered, not that that helped his case. He didn't have one of those either.

Castle finally joined Kate and his son. "You can get Rodgers to give you lessons before taking the tests it will take to get one." Kate patted his arm and tried to hide her smile.

His eyes went wide. "Lessons? As in plural?" Suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted to learn.

They didn't see any cars on the road until they got closer and yet the ones they saw didn't look anything like the one back at the house.

"Those are cars?" Castle wasn't sure anything that looked like that could be called a car.

"The locals don't own cars, Dad. They share transportation. You just pull the next one out of line then put it back in line when you are done with it," Lex told him.

They reached the top of the hill and looked out into the valley, getting their first good look of an alien city.

"Trees?" Kate wasn't sure what she was expecting, but a city of trees wasn't one of them.

"Wait till you see the locals." Lex was smiling. "We need to stop at the first store and buy some local food. …Each of us and leave it as an offering to their god," she cautioned.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

They were still talking, their voices touched with awe, on the way back home. They'd bought food – lots of it – and left it at the god that was dead center of the city.

"Walking sticks, Mommy!" Alexis was still jumping up and down over meeting aliens.

"Praying Mantis for aliens!" Castle was still beside himself with glee.

"Helps explain the buildings being trees," Kate remarked as they walked.

"Most of them are fake," Lex commented.

"FAKE! Even that big one!?" Kate was shocked.

"Oh no, not that one. That tree is their god. All of the other trees around it are fake. Think Walt Disneyland and the Swiss Family Tree," Lex suggested to help them see.

"That massive thing was… _real?"_ Johanna didn't think anything that big could be real.

"I'm just as impressed as you are. I've never been into the town before. I was just a hologram, remember? I only know what I was told. …It was way cool though." A broad smile lit her face.

Castle hugged her using one arm. "That's my girl." She chuckled. It felt like old times, times she'd really missed.

"Bugs for aliens." Jim was still a little in shock as well. "And this thing is their god?" He held up the one and only thing he'd bought save for the enormous amount of food they had bought and left at the designated place near the tree.

The tree was easily double the diameter of the largest giant sequoia on Earth. The trunk itself had to be at least 150 feet across with the canopy several times that. And several of the roots that held it up could be seen coming up out of the ground. It had even looked hollow since they thought they could see glass all through the truck of the tree.

The fact that Jim had bought a tree had earned him a new friend. A bug friend to be sure, but still a friend. According to a man who happened to be nearby, the bug friend been dying to convert Jim to worshiping the tree as his god.

"That guy, girl, whatever, had been really interested in getting you to convert." Johanna bumped shoulders with him and smiled.

"He'll never win. I have a god that I worship already. I even married her." Jim bumped her back.

"Good answer," Johanna grinned.

"Cheesy, Dad, really cheesy." Kate rolled her eyes then held out Grayson to Castle. "Time for a diaper change."

They were quite tired from all the walking by the time they reached the house again.

"I'm taking a nap before the next feeding," Kate told them wearily just as they reached the car. She, like everyone else, was dragging. They were concentrating on walking, their gaze fixed on the ground. It was because of this that they all missed seeing something.

"It was worth it though. I've got lots of pictures." Lex had taken what she was sure was hundreds of pictures.

Rick had to carry Alexis who was fast asleep against his shoulder with her arms wrapped around him.

"Dinner might be late," Castle warned since he was thinking of a nap as well. "I still think we should have taken the flying car." He wasn't willing to give up.

"There are eight of us, Castle, not including Grayson," Kate said with some irritation. It looked like the car might hold four at best.

"You and your logic." He brightened suddenly. "Maybe it's bigger on the inside than the outside?"

"It's not a TARDIS, Dad." Lex tried to help but that only had Castle going off on how cool that would be.

"A modern DeLorean! We just need to get it up to 88 miles per hour!" He was suddenly no longer tired.

"Sorry Kate, I tried." Lex hadn't meant to add fuel to the flame.

"It's okay, I've gotten used to it. I'll get him to massage my feet later for this."

"Ooo, a foot massage." Kate was in and poked Rick, telling him he was giving her a foot massage later too.

Lex reached the door first and found something very disturbing. "It's unlocked," she whispered and pulled out a weapon. Rick followed suit. Kate handed Grayson over to Castle and did the same thing.

"I'm the cop, I'm going first," Kate matter-of-factly informed them. "You're staying outside, Castle, or I really will shoot you." Especially if anything happened to Grayson.

Kate opened the door slowly, leveled her weapon, and started looking everywhere. It was only now that she started kicking herself for not studying the layout better. She'd gotten soft and that needed to stop.

She came to the hallway that led to the bedrooms and two of the bathrooms; she motioned for Lex to go that way. Kate moved further into the home and came to a corner. She looked at Rick and mouthed, _"One… Two… Three!"_

Kate looked around the corner and leveled her weapon. " **KATE!** "Alexis lowered her weapon and rushed her so she could hug her. Alexis let go of her and her weapon disappeared. "How did you guys get here? WAIT! …Does this mean there's a door here?" It had never even entered her mind that there might be one here.

" **LEX!** "a feminine sounding voice yelled which had Kate and Rick looking at Alexis.

"That would be Sno. Dad's outside checking on his mine. …It really _is_ you!" Alexis still didn't believe it.

A few minutes later Rodgers was back and he was watching Snohbal looking over Snohbal.

"You're…" Snohbal began.

"Me?!" Snohbal finished.

"I always wondered just when this would happen," Lex grinned. Then she heard someone clear their throat. " **SIS!** " She ran to Alexis, slamming into her, then hugging her. Her dream was alive again!

Words spilled from Lex's lips. "HOW… WHAT… WHEN… how long have you been here?"

Alexis started laughing. "We only just left you a few weeks ago. I dropped off my ship at an Alliance shipyard for an upgrade and Dad gave me a ride here. Those trailers outside are yours, right?" The three of them had found the trailers and had even seen the boat.

It had left them with a lot of questions and they'd reached just one conclusion no matter how impossible that answer was.

"Where's the door?" Rodgers wanted to know so he could make sure that it never opened again or at the very least had an alarm on it.

Lex took Alexis's hand and dragged her over to it and Rodgers followed. She opened it and Alexis took a peek inside. "I never would have guessed. No one's ever opened it before." Alexis came back to this side and closed the door.

"Now how do we keep it closed? And where are your B-5s?" Rodgers hadn't seen any of them.

"I put them all outside at the moment, on the perimeter. It would be nice to plug them in soon," Lex replied. It would be good to have them charged… just in case.

"I'll make a space and show you where it is," Rodgers offered.

"How did you three get here? Yes, in a ship but how did you get here." Lex gestured toward the floor and saw Rodgers point up. "The landing pad! I forgot about that." She took herself to task internally.

Rodgers gave her an out. "Did we have a way for you to see it last time?" She shook her head.

"We need to talk." He nodded at the two Snohbals that were looking each other over. They were even shifting from human to demon at the drop of a hat.

"This should be fun." Lex actually thought it would be anything but. Yes, they did need to talk and come up with a plan.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

Lex had to make sure she had the correct Snohbal first and then went in search of Alexis who was just coming back from the mine with her dad. "Got a few minutes?"

"Sure. I'll catch up later, Dad." Alexis was using her money to upgrade her ship. Rodgers had offered her some of his money so she could get even better upgrades. First she had to do some research on just what she could get and what the cost was.

They sat down on the lounges out on the patio. "Where's everyone else?" Alexis didn't see anyone.

Lex started smiling. "Arguing over who gets which bedroom and why. Castle and Kate have a baby. Rick and Kate have Alexis and Kate's pregnant. Jim and Johanna are the oldest couple here and they suddenly have bad backs." She was quite amused.

Alexis looked at the boat floating in the water and turned back puzzled. "We'll work it all out." Lex waved her hand to ignore what they were arguing over.

Lex started the conversation. "You know what I wanted before you and your dad were forced to leave."

"And you're still more than welcome to come with me. I'll teach you all I know. It might actually be good to have a partner." Alexis was very willing to take Lex with her.

"How about a second partner?" Lex looked at Snohbal.

That initially shocked Alexis. "What are you suggesting?" Snohbal wasn't following, either. She just hadn't spent much time with these people. She and the other Snohbal had done some talking and found that there were only minor differences between their lives. For example, the new Snohbal hadn't picked up either the globe or the Fae item. In fact she wanted to destroy that cursed thing and was trying to talk the other Snohbal into doing just that.

She had picked up a box filled with rings that she hadn't yet had time to go through and figure out what they were.

Alexis stared at Lex. "You're serious." Lex nodded.

What she wanted was important to her. She just needed to convince Alexis. "Every Snohbal from every timeline is seeking a new life away from the evil that fills her world. How much farther away from that world could she possibly get if she goes with us?" she challenged.

 _One_ _d_ _emon who loved her dad was more th_ _a_ _n enough,_ Alexis thought. Now there were two of them and this one didn't love anyone. In fact she knew nothing about this Snohbal.

"I do not understand. What are you suggesting?" Snohbal was lost.

"Alexis is a Hunter just like her father. Yes, they both hunt demons and kill them if they have to." Lex was forced to stop when Snohbal began to get up. "Sit." Lex reached out to take hold of her. "Neither of them are going to hurt you. …Are you?" Lex wanted some help here.

Alexis was on the spot and she knew it. "If – and this is a big if – _IF_ you can prove to me that you are just like the Snohbal that loves my dad, then no, I have no intention of hunting you. Or shooting you or doing anything else to you." Alexis was willing to learn.

"I'm trying to find someplace for you to live your life. Free of evil demons. By going out into space and learning to be a Hunter. Help us hunt whatever Alexis hunts. People or objects. We can work out who benefits with what later. I'm just offering an option for us to talk about." Lex waited for Snohbal to respond.

"Become a Hunter." Snohbal tried it on for size.

"I'll let you two think about it." Lex had other people that she felt that she needed to be there for. What she had planned for them all last time had gone up in smoke, so she needed to come through for them this time.

She found them all in the master bedroom. They all seemed to be talking at the same time. Lex put her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle which got everyone to shut up.

"The house has three bedrooms and the master belongs to the home's owner. The boat's outside and it has bedrooms. Its master bedroom is at least an equal to this one. …So enough already." Lex had had it with them.

"I don't want to hear it, Dad." Lex cut him off when he opened his mouth; she saw him close it. "I didn't come in here to argue about who sleeps where, or who has the worst bad back, or who is the biggest kid." She glared at her dad who had the grace to look guilty; he withered under her stare. "I came in here to try and find out where everyone goes that will make them happy." Lex heard nothing but silence.

"Better… I have a few ideas and some of them require the help from some of us." Silence still reigned so she kept going.

"First, you can keep your personal bodyguards and go back into the stairs. Take a copy of Kate's notes so you know how many doors you are from where you want to go, if you choose to go up the stairs. Or you can go down the stairs and take your chances. Just remember, if you don't charge them they will die and you'll be on your own."

"You might be welcome in town with the natives of this planet. Just so long as you worship their god and remember to present an offering to their god both generously and frequently. Maybe you can talk them into building a tree house for you." Lex doubted anyone would go for that. Worship a tree in a town filled with bugs? Intelligent bugs, yes, but still bugs.

"Rodgers and Alexis have spaceships. Talk to them. Ask them about the planets they know about. Maybe they can even get you on an Alliance world. You want to see advanced technology? One of their planets will do just that.

"You want a less technological, more backward world, something closer to Earth 1876? There's probably one out there. Something similar to 1999 New York City? There might be one of those. Ask them, talk to them.

"Stop acting like children and decide what you want in your future. Give me a chance and I can probably hack almost anyone, save for an Alliance world and get you some IDs. If you're going to talk, talk about that." Lex spun around and stomped out. She went past Alexis and Snohbal who had probably heard every word she had said and went down to the boat. Once there she went into her room and stripped and took a much needed shower.

She needed to wash it all away and feel fresh again.

{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}O{}

It had been three months and they had all settled down into a more family atmosphere. In those three months Alexis and Lex had gotten used to the new Snowball and she, them. Alexis still had another three months until her ship would be ready.

Rick and Kate had talked and then talked with Rodgers. Between them they had selected an Alliance world and Rodgers had used his contacts to get all of them identity papers. Once there Kate would give birth to their son and then be given maternity leave.

None of the Alliance worlds had navies. All they had were spaceships unless you counted the police patrols that did include boats.

From this world Rick and Kate would take a transfer to a world that had not yet joined the Alliance but the Alliance did have a large presence there. It was there that the Alliance had a navy and Rick now had a commission in that Navy. That planet also had a number of colleges for Kate to chose from to continue her studies to be a lawyer. Since none of her Stanford classes counted for anything she would have to start from scratch.

The Alliance planet was where Castle and Kate would settle. She'd been accepted into their police academy and would be taught their laws. Yes, they had murders. It might be an Alliance world, but even their planets were not without trouble. Plus while no Alliance world had books, they did have authors. It was just that all the books were on pads for people to read.

The day had come. Kate was now really pregnant and the group of them had to get going.

Lex needed to hear it again. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes," Rick and Kate answered at the same time. "I have a commission in an Alliance Navy on a non-Alliance world. It actually pays pretty well, and the technology they use on non-Alliance worlds is on par to what I'm used to." Rick was satisfied with his choice.

"I get to go back to school and have my baby on an Alliance world. It has to be safe." Kate was sure their technology was far superior to what she was use to. "None of my classes can be transferred but I'm hoping that at least they will help." Her dream of being the first female Supreme Court justice wasn't dead. Not on this planet.

"And you two? …Dad?" Lex was going to miss him something terrible, she just knew it. But at least this time she knew where he was. She had a way to reach him and even talk to him.

"No one has ever seen my work. I'll get to be a success all over again. And I'll get to be on another planet. Out in space!" Castle couldn't resist. Lex looked at Kate. Lex was sure she was giving up the most between them.

"I just have to learn new laws and how to enforce them. Murderers are murderers on any planet. Besides, with a little work I can make Castle my partner again." Kate was really looking forward to that. "And our son gets to learn things he would never learn on Earth. See things he was never going to see. And maybe…" Castle kissed his wife since he knew just what she was thinking.

"And we've all talked," Rick added. "The Alliance works differently. If Rodgers or Alexis can't come get us, we'll just take their idea of a bus, train, shuttle, whatever and go visit. Even here with a little work." They might not all be on the same planet but at least they could all talk to each other.

Lex was satisfied and turned her attention to Jim and Johanna. "And you two, you're sure about this?" They were bugs after all.

"I have my reservations, but Jim's managed to make a friend in town. I still can't begin to pronounce his name." Johanna chuckled.

"I'll teach you." Jim wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. He was just glad to have her back no matter where it was.

"We'll need to rely on those language interpreter devices we were given." None of the natives spoke English. "I have no idea what all those clicking sounds mean. And we get to represent other humans in their court system once we learn enough about it." Rick and Alexis weren't the only humans on this planet.

"Plus we get a Tree House!" Jim was so excited about that. "Running water, electricity, TV, A/C, comm units. Made just for us." It wouldn't be finished for another six months so in the mean time they would be staying here.

"I'm still going to miss you all." Lex began crying which got the Kates to start crying, followed by the Snohbals. They were breaking up instead of being one big family.

Lex found herself in Kate's arms. "We owe you so much, Lex. We all do. We would all be dead without you." Drowned, killed by Indians, heartbroken and suicidal, or a drunk that would die from liver complications. Let alone lost and alone and looking desperately for a safe place to live.

It took Rodgers a number of trips to get everyone up into his ship. He did his best to ignore Castle who was bouncing all over the place when his ship came into view which was sitting right next to little Alexis's.

"Last trip," Rodgers announced; Rick was the last to leave.

Rick stepped over to Lex and hugged her for all he was worth. "It has been an honor Alexis Harper Castle." He stepped back and gave her a smart salute.

That did it. Lex began crying and hugged him again. "I've done everything I can for you, Commander. Now it's up to you. Say good-bye to Kate and little Alexis for me, okay? I'm going to miss your little girl. She gave me this body." She would still be a B-5 without her.

"Thank you for this." Lex looked at Rodgers who simply nodded and stepped into his pod followed by Rick.

Lex, Alexis, both Snohbal's, Jim and Johanna waved till his pod couldn't be seen.

"And a new adventure begins," Lex murmured.

"Three more months. Time for our next class," Alexis told Lex and Snohbal. They needed to learn what it took to be a Hunter. She headed for their training area.

"What?" Jim stepped in close to wrap his arms around his wife.

"Just life." Johanna couldn't stop the tears. "You and Katie were dead. Now I've got two Katies and they're both going to be living on another planet." She moved into his body, hugged him, and let herself cry.

"I know the feeling." His wife was dead and now he had two Katies. "We can always talk Rodgers into taking down the force field that covers the door into the stairs," Jim joked.

"In your dreams, bug lover." Johanna hugged him even tighter. She had her life back and that 335-year-old young woman, who was also 21 years old, was the cause of it. She had no idea how she was ever going to thank her but she would start by truly living her life and thanking the heavens for Lex every day.


End file.
